Too Many Voices
by Vegetachik
Summary: Vegeta's life spirals out of control after voices in his mind pull him apart. After an accident, Goku has the opportunity to delve into the mind of the prince and discover what is wrong in his head. There he meets the personas of Vegeta's personality. VxG
1. Help Me

Hi everyone! Yes, another story…will it ever stop? This has been an idea running in my head for a few weeks now that just popped in and said hello, so now I have to get it down on paper and on I don't have too many solid ideas yet, so bare with me. I think there may be yaoi or yaoi based scenes, but I'm not sure. There will also probably be extreme violence….but how much, I can't tell yet. So, please read and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Vegeta or any of the characters. It all belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1

She sat in the kitchen and just watched as he stared out the window. His eyes were clouded and an expression of deep concentration rested on his dark features. The usually arrogant, courageous eyes were now gazing into the cloudy sky with confusion and something else. As Bulma squinted closer she could see sadness and frustration, too. Sighing, the blue-haired scientist looked down at her coffee and breakfast pastry sitting before her. Vegeta sat in the connected living room, sitting on the couched windowsill that faced the backyard.

Ever since the battled against Buu, Vegeta seemed a little off. It wasn't as bad as it had been after the fight against Cell, but it was still unnerving. After Cell he had been thoroughly depressed, training never, hardly speaking, and moping about at all times. Now it was just staring. Bulma would always see him sitting and staring, a look of pure concentration and stress on his scowling features. Even his sleep habits had changed. His nightmares had become more prevalent and disturbing. Bulma knew this when he would awake gasping, sweating, and shaking. Also, there was talking and moaning as the nights drew on.

Bulma knew that the saiyajin prince went through a lot during the battle against Buu. She heard the stories of his and Goku's adventures and fights against the pink monster and was amazed at her lover's persistent help against the villain. She even heard it straight from the prince himself one night after the battle that he admitted how much stronger Goku was than him and how he admired his long-time rival. Being so overwhelmed and happy at the news of Vegeta's new attitude and change, she had overlooked the fact that this new way of life, adjusting to life on earth for good, was not going as easy for him as she thought.

Glancing up again, Bulma saw the dark eyes blink and gaze downward at the soft, wet grass. Something was bothering him and she wanted to know exactly what it was. After downing her now warm coffee and scarfing down her pastry she moved to the living room and flopped on the nearby couch with an audible sigh. After no reaction from the quiet saiyajin, she sighed louder. There was a minute or two of silence and then Vegeta cleared his throat.

"What is it, woman?"

Bulma put her arms behind her head and smiled. She loved it when she got him to talk.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?"

Surprisingly, he didn't bark out an automatic "Nothing!" or storm from the room. He merely turned to face her and pulled his knees up like a small child. The blue-haired beauty smiled again at his adorableness and waited for a response.

"Just thinking," he replied softly.

He saw her eyebrows pull together as she pondered this and then she sat up.

"It's been about a month since the fight against Buu," she stated. "You seemed happier, more relaxed, and even able to enjoy the company of others, but on top of all that, you now seem so distant and disturbed. What's on your mind?"

He frowned and glanced away. "Just…thinking."

Her impatience getting the better of her, she stood and made her way over to him. Sitting on the small lattice that faced the inside of the living room she shoved her way into the space next to him. A while back, he probably would have pushed her away or whined about her "fat ass" being in the way all the time, but he scooted over and allowed more room. It almost seemed as if he needed to talk to her, but couldn't let it out. Bulma hid a smile as she realized he probably needed to get into a fight to say what was on his mind. If that's what was needed, then so be it. She always enjoyed fights with him. It was arguments that basically pulled them together in the first place.

"It's more than just thinking, Vegeta. I can see it written all over your face. Ever since you fought Buu and got all soft and cute you can't hide your emotions anymore!"

Vegeta growled low in his throat as his ditzy, yet genius lover grinned like an idiot. Cute and soft should never have been used in one sentence about him ever.

"So what if I have been a bit…distant lately? After going through such a change after this whole Buu thing, I think I deserve a chance to think my life over," he replied stiffly.

Bulma blinked and looked to the floor. He wasn't acting angry or annoyed, just cold and robotic.

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here."

With much disappointment, Vegeta merely nodded and looked away. Bulma patted his knee and stood. Walking from the room, Bulma turned and saw the small fighter staring at the window again. She bit her bottom lip and exited the room.

Vegeta brought a hand up to his temple and stared out into the sad, gray sky. It had been about a month since the fight against Buu. The first few days after the whole incident felt like a dream to him. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Hearing the other idiot earthlings laugh and have fun was actually tolerable. He looked forward to seeing Bulma and his feisty son, Trunks. He even felt good about finally admitting that Kakerotto was number one. Helping crush Buu, helping save the earth, fusing with his archrival, hugging his son, giving up his life, all of it. All of it felt wonderful and he had felt alive for once in his life. He felt….relaxed.

But even after all these feeling of great joy entered him, there then came some questions, mainly from Bulma, about his change to Majin. Why did you do it? What were you thinking? How do you feel now? After answering them his mind took a different turn.

He had explained his feelings then. It was seven years of thinking Kakerotto was dead and never to return and then he did….just like that! Surprisingly, he had felt more excited to see the foolish saiyajin more than to just fight him. He realized that he had actually missed the dimwit. And then when they were down in Babidi's ship, he felt the tiny cricket wizard forcing his way into his mind. He saw images of Bulma, Trunks, and the other earthlings laughing and being cheerful and felt anger. He saw himself becoming weaker as he felt love and care for his family. Babidi sent these images into his head of them weakening him and betraying him, and he gave in. He allowed himself to become stronger to defeat Goku. To defeat Kakerotto, the one who made him suffer and took away all his dreams.

Vegeta had actually felt nervous about explaining this to them, to the earthlings, but they accepted it. They accepted him. If Piccolo and 18 and all the other fighters were forgiven, why not him? But after having to explain his motives and misunderstandings and mistakes, he began to question himself. And after he questioned himself, it moved onto more. Something began to answer. Voices…not even his own; yet similar and familiar replied. And it wasn't the first time it had happened. Many years back on Frieza's planet, he went through bouts of these questions and answers, these angels and devils on his shoulder. Even as he first fought Kakerotto on earth and arrived on Namek, these haunting voices occasionally showed up.

He had grown accustomed to the hissing sneers, desperate pleas, and cruel taunts within his mind, and didn't even notice that they disappeared after being killed by Frieza. Only on rare occasions did they return to argue with him when he was truly stressed or on the verge of breaking, but they were quieter then and the "conversations" did not last long. Then after Cell, they grew louder to the point of him completely snapping before they died again. In fact, three or four years before the whole Buu incident they left completely, or so he thought. The whole time as Majin, fighting Kakerotto and killing hundreds at the World Tournament the voices screamed, foamed, and roared at him. Insane. That is the best way to describe it. He felt completely and utterly insane and fought only on instinct. But then, after he self destructed and opened up, they stopped again…and hadn't returned until recently.

Bulma wanted him to talk to her, to tell her what was wrong. But she was human. And what would a human do if she were told that her lover was arguing with several…no hundreds of voices in his head? The asylum of course. That was a human's answer for everything, and it didn't even matter that Bulma loved him. He'd seen "A Beautiful Mind" and knew well enough that he would find himself in a straightjacket before he could say Saiyajin. Of course an asylum or straightjacket could never hold him, but it was still the thought that counted.

So, here he sat for weeks trying to ignore the strange hissing voices in his head. It exhausted him to no end and he wished that it would just stop. Why they returned now he couldn't figure out. It didn't seem that stress was a matter, but perhaps he was bothered deep down and didn't know why. Sure, he had just undergone a huge change, so maybe that was it. But he didn't feel too stressed over it. He had felt happy. Happy. That word had been unfamiliar to him growing up. So, maybe that was it.

Pressing his palms against his eyes he groaned and slouched. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe he was just naturally angry. Maybe he was just crazy. His black eyes lifted and he stared across the lawn.

'_Crazy?'_ A hissing, growling voice questioned. This one was familiar. This was a voice that had always stuck with him since he could remember. It was cruel, dark, and crazed, definitely not one of his favorites. _'Do not lower yourself to think that. You are the saiyajin prince, not some lunatic. Don't ever forget that, you fool.'_

'_Get Goku, please, get Goku. Please! PLEASE!'_

Vegeta pressed his hands against his ears, but that would never block out these screeching voices. The last one he almost hated more than the first. It was a child, and it was always crying or screaming. Whenever he heard it, he wanted to curl up and die to end the overwhelming terror it brought with it. Vegeta wanted to do something, anything to get his mind off these voices. That usually worked actually. Training, fighting, getting beaten, anything other than sitting and listening to these phantoms made him forget them. Standing abruptly he flew to his room and grabbed his usual blue training gear and hopped to the window while still pulling on his white boot.

Hurling the windows open, Vegeta launched himself into the muggy, yet cool air. It certainly was a dreary day. The sky was a monotone gray, and the trees were bare. It was nearing the end of fall, yet still had a humid warmth in the air followed by cool winds. It was a Sunday morning and all the churchgoers were heading back home. Other than that, the world seemed quiet and dull, even for the busy West City.

Arriving quite quickly at Goku's house the small warrior knocked quickly at the little wooden door. Tapping a gold tipped boot impatiently Vegeta crossed his arms and waited. He was about to knock again, but the door flew open and the large, bearded face of the Ox-King greeted him. The large man laughed and Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Hello there, Vegeta!" The giant's voice boomed. "Here for Goku I presume."

The arrogant saiyajin merely nodded and looked away.

'Aw, let's go crying to perfect Kakerotto, you little pussy. Why don't you just get on your knees and suck-'

"Hey, 'Geta!" A cheery voice pulled him from the haunting voice.

Vegeta's head snapped up and he was greeted by a tall, smiling saiyajin tying his blue sash around his waist. The prince's eyebrow twitched, but inwardly he felt glad to be in the same presence of the stronger fighter.

"Here for a spar?"

'_Or maybe more?'_ The hissing phantom mused. _'Hoping to get some action, hm? You loved the hot attention you got from Frieza; maybe Kakerotto can be better in the sack. Maybe you want his large, stiff, di-'_

"Why else would I be here, Kakerotto? Tea and crumpets?"

Goku laughed and stepped out into the dim daytime. The forested area surrounding Goku's small house was much foggier than Vegeta's domain. A creeping chill swept through him but he shook it off.

'_Please tell him what's wrong!'_ The child screamed. _'Please, don't let them hurt me! Please…PLEASE!'_

"So, where to?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly.

Goku shrugged and turned. Pointing behind him he said, "Well, we tore that area up pretty bad last week. I say we go a little past that. There are some awesome cliffs and waterfalls that could be fun."

Vegeta merely grunted a response of approval and the two were flying. Vegeta stayed behind Goku and allowed his mind to wander as he stared at the red bottom of the younger saiyajin's blue boots. Listening to the arguing, taunting voices passed the time and soon they found themselves standing on top of a long flat cliff.

Goku stared at the older man and crouched low into a fighting stance. His eyebrows lowered in confusion as Vegeta merely looked past him, his eyes clouded as if he wasn't seeing the younger fighter before him. He wasn't even in a fighting stance, just standing, lost in thought.

"Vegeta?" Goku relaxed and bit and stood. "Vegeta, what is it?"

Still, there was no response, just a concentrated expression.

"Vegeta!"

The spiky-haired saiyajin jerked his head and shook it, bringing himself back to reality. He felt a flash of annoyance at the concerned look on his ally's face but quickly blamed himself for the reaction. He let the voices get to him again after he told himself to just ignore them.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, Kakerotto," Vegeta snapped. He too crouched into a fighting position and forced a smirk. Relief swept through him as Goku simply smiled and followed suit. Before he knew it, Goku launched from the ground and sped towards him.

The two fighters were in the air in a flash, exchanging kicks and punches. The whole time the voices passed through Vegeta's head. It wasn't usual that they stayed while he concentrated on fighting. Sweat appeared on his brow and he wiped off a drip before it hit his eye. Hurling forward a fist, Vegeta's gloved hand caught Goku in the chin and sent him careening towards the ground below.

'_Why not destroy him now, when he's not ready?'_ An arrogant, smooth voice whispered.

'_Because I'm not like that,' _Vegeta replied, glad to hear his own voice for once. Goku landed hard and regained his composure, brushing dirt off his orange gi. He looked up and grinned at Vegeta.

"Whoa, somebody is ready to fight." Goku clenched his hands and began to power up. "Well, so am I!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as a flash of gold streaked at him. A large, hard fist plowed into Vegeta's cheek and he flew back several feet. Raising his own power up, the usual upraised, black hair shimmered gold and the cold, dark eyes shined in a brilliant green. The two super-saiyajins stared each other down, both with similar, anxious smirks.

'Look at him staring at you like an equal. He's lower than you, weaker than you, stupider than you. Take him by surprise and kill him. Kill him now!'

Drawing forward suddenly, Vegeta stopped himself, his green eyes wider. Had he just obeyed the voice in his head? Before he could figure out the ways of his mind, Goku was before him again. The sky lit up gold as the two grand forces collided. In a frenzy of fists and kicks the saiayjins exerted more power. Bringing his two fists together, Vegeta slammed them into the top of Goku's head. With a pained cry, the larger fighter spiraled downward again.

'_HIT HIM! DO IT NOW!'_

With a squinted eye, Goku gasped as an extremely powerful beam flew at him. Barely dodging, the orange clad fighter threw himself away from the purple energy, but as it collided with the ground, the force exploded and sent him sailing through the forest nearby. Lying on the ground wheezing, Goku stared at the treetops and tried to figure out what just happened.

Vegeta had just launched a finishing attack at him. He was fighting rougher than usual. He was brought back to the faded expression that the prince had held when they first arrived to this area. Something was on the arrogant fighter's mind. Perhaps sparring with him wasn't too great an idea.

"Kakerotto?" A worried voice called down.

Goku's green eyes widened as Vegeta's form appeared above the trees. His gloved hands parted the leaves and an anxious face peered down at the fallen, scratched saiyajin. Goku sat up painfully, wincing at the aches in his joints and then stood. His orange clothes were ripped and he was quite dirty. Looking up, Goku let a small, sideways smirk appear on his face.

"Man, you're ready to fight today."

A strange expression Goku rarely saw settled on the prince's features. He looked almost…guilty…and scared.

"Yeah…I, uh, just got into it a bit. Um…sorry."

Goku's eyes widened at the sheepish fighter. Vegeta rarely apologized or seemed upset by his own actions. It probably was just a mistake and Goku smiled. The spar would continue then.

"No problem, 'Geta. Ready to go again?"

Before Vegeta could open his mouth he was body slammed by the heavier warrior and the two were sent sliding into the orange-brown dirt near the edge of the large cliff. Vegeta had still been distracted by his lack of control and wasn't ready for the attacks. Trying to concentrate on defending himself wasn't easy since the voices were now screaming louder than ever. Along with the hisses and taunts, he felt his anger strangely rising with them. His building rage was being sent toward his opponent, but he couldn't see an opening to attack.

The prince found himself nearing the edge of the steep cliff and tried to bring up his power more. Throwing some punches back, Vegeta was able to reflect some flying fists and force Goku back.

'_That mother fucker!' _A shrill, crazed voice screeched. _'Kill him! Kill him! You almost had him once before, shoot his ass dead now!'_

'_No!'_ A young, childish voice screamed. _'Goku! It's Goku. He's our friend! He loves us!'_

'You pussy! You little shit! Look as he sneers at you! Kill him, kill him! He's not stronger than you…NEVER WAS!'

With an outraged roar, the emotions bursting from this one voice took hold of Vegeta. He seemed to lose himself as a strange unfamiliar force overtook him. His energy spiked and suddenly blast after blast of yellow energy shot from his gloved hands. With a surprised yelp Goku leapt back and tried to avoid the barrage of yellow blasts, but Vegeta rushed forward and gripped his orange collar.

Goku gasped at the enraged expression on his ally's face. A familiar, wild fury had taken hold of his eyes and Goku was drawn in. Something was definitely wrong as Vegeta's teeth clenched, his face drawn into an expression of pure hatred, his pupils dilated with rage. The pure look of anger and loathing on his face distracted him from the sudden burst of energy that threw him backward.

Vegeta was all over him like a starved animal ravaging his food. Goku screamed out as the hard fists plowed into his skin and face, bruising muscle and breaking skin. Feeling a sense of panic at Vegeta's actions, he raised his energy even higher, blasting the crazed prince away from him. Feeling his facial bones change and his hair suddenly shoot out past his knees, he launched at his opponent.

How this spar had gotten so out of control, Goku didn't know, but he would have to end it before either one of them got hurt. Without even reacting with surprise or fear, Vegeta flew headfirst toward the much more powerful saiyajin. The golden energies exploded and as the yellow light dimmed, there was a sound of gunfire and a pained yell, and Vegeta flew toward the ground. Goku hovered forward as the tattered prince landed painfully on the ground, blood running from his arms and face.

But even as Goku watched the injured saiyajin, the expression on his face had grown even more intense. Snarling and shaking in rage, the creature that had possessed Vegeta pulled himself up into a sitting position. The glazed, cruel eyes rose up and met Goku, and again, he was struck by how familiar the stare was. But he couldn't ponder for long, as the blue-clad warrior blasted from the rocks and attacked again. Goku easily dodged but made no attempts to stop his struggling friend.

"Vegeta! Why are you doing this? Calm down!"

But nothing seemed to penetrate Vegeta's clouded mind. A frenzy of voices invaded his brain and one familiar, hissing voice had control. The Vegeta that had showed up to the battlefield was not at the surface now.

Even in his super-saiyajin three form, Goku was beginning to grow tired from the relentless attacks. Shoving Vegeta back only caused him to become more out of control. Suddenly bringing his arms out, a static sound of electricity formed quickly before Vegeta. An energy ball grew larger and larger and Goku realized that he was forming a Final Flash, larger than the one he had ever used on Cell.

"Vegeta, stop! You'll destroy the whole planet!"

But over the building electricity Goku could hear a mad cackle. It was a laugh Goku had not heard since the first time he had ever fought Vegeta. In a panicked move, Goku instant transmissioned behind Vegeta. With a gasp and too slow of a turn around, Goku's powerful hands slammed into the back of Vegeta's head. The blue energy instantly vanished in a blinding light and the torn fighter was thrown into the corner ridge of the cliff, which promptly broke off on impact and sent the injured prince hurtling down the cliff.

Goku blinked as the bright light lessened and he looked around for Vegeta. Seeing him nowhere a sense of dread overcame him and he lowered his power down to normal. Stretching out his senses he gasped as he felt a dwindling power fading fast at the bottom of the huge cliff. Blasting off immediately from the ground he flew down the rocky cavern and saw a small form lying in the rubble below. With a deep intake of breath Goku landed next to the bleeding form and winced at the blood pouring from the back of his head.

Vegeta's form was still and his bruised and bleeding face stared at the cloudy, dull sky. His usually sharp black eyes were now grayed and almost lifeless. His blue training uniform was ripped and he was bleeding in many areas. Goku squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Vegeta's torn, gloved hand.

"Please don't die on me. I didn't mean to…I didn't…."

Goku looked down at the bloodstained rock and felt a slight pressure against his hand. Looking up quickly, he saw the clouded gray eyes turn to him. Vegeta's eyebrows lowered. They lowered so low that Goku thought the prince was about to cry. With a shuddering breath Vegeta gasped and his eyelids began to slide close.

"Kak….Kakerotto."

"Sshhh," Goku said and wiped some blood from Vegeta's eyebrow. The prince didn't look away or change expression. All the previous anger was gone and now he just looked….scared.

"Kakerotto….hel…help me."

His dark eyelids slid closed and his hand fell from Goku's grip. The larger saiyajin gasped and leaned forward. With much relief he saw his friend breathing, though, raggedly, and he carefully gathered the small man in his arms. Being cautious with his injured head, Vegeta lay in Goku's powerful arms, his blood running down Goku's limbs. The larger fighter looked at the blood stained rocks and he clenched his teeth.

Something was terribly wrong with Vegeta and he knew it, too. Whatever was happening, Goku couldn't stand to see the powerful prince in such a state. He needed help and fast.

"Don't worry, Vegeta," he said down to the unconscious saiyajin in his arms. "We'll find out what's happening to you. You're not alone."

And with that, the tall man holding the smaller flickered and disappeared, leaving behind the blood stained rocks from their battle.

'_Well, what'd you think? I have many ideas for this story, but none perfectly put together. Like I said, there's going to be violence, perhaps some suggested scenes of sex and other such things, and all the good Vegeta drama. Well, make sure to keep reading, and see what's wrong with our prince!'_


	2. Enter Here

'Wow, glad to see that people are interested already! Mention the word yaoi and boom, people are reading, haha. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Like I said, there may be some scenes of yaoi nature…maybe, and the usual violence and drama. I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as possible to keep you all happy, yay! And again, thanks for reading.'

Disclaimer: I own no DBZ, no Vegeta, no Goku, no anyone! Just this fanfiction, yay!

Chapter 2

"Goku! What happened?"

The worn fighter looked up to see the young Dende running forward. Mr. Popo followed closely behind. Looking further back at the palace on the lookout, Goku could see the tall form of Piccolo standing near one of the smooth, white walls.

Goku placed Vegeta gently on the ground and stood, a serious expression on his face.

"We were just planning to spar…but it turned into much more."

Hearing the distraught worry in Goku's voice, Dende looked up at the usually confident fighter. He was surprised to an expression of guilt and fear on his features. Crouching down Dende placed his small green hands over the still body of Vegeta.

"It's ok, Goku," the young Namek said. "You know Vegeta gets a little wild."

Goku shook his head, sending his wild black hair flying. "No, there's something wrong. He asked me to help him before he passed out. He's scared."

Dende's dark eyes rose and Goku watched as Piccolo made his way over. Hearing that the arrogant prince, who never asked anyone for help, especially Goku, plead for safety was quite disturbing.

Dende looked back at the bleeding saiyajin before him and placed his fingers on his chest. After closing his eyes, a light glow began to appear and the small Namek began to hum. But within a second or two, his eyes snapped open and he gasped. Piccolo, Goku, and Mr. Popo leaned forward and stared at the healer intensely.

"What is it, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

A small line of sweat ran down his green face and he stood up shakily. The three others around him watched nervously as he trembled and slowly began to back up. A look of utmost fear sat on his expression and his black eyes couldn't tear away from Vegeta's resting form.

"I…I heard a voice from within," he stammered. "As soon as I touched him I felt a cruel, evil presence speaking."

Goku stepped forward, his fists clenched. "What did it say?"

Dende shook his head as if trying to clear his mind of what he just heard. "Arguing. I heard several voices, but one more prominent than the other. I heard someone, or something saying, 'let me out, let me out, please!' Another saying the most horrible things. 'Stop it you whining shit. I'll snap you in half; strangle you with your intestine. If anyone is to rule then it's me, not some slobbering, whimpering pussy.'"

Goku's dark eyes glanced at Piccolo. They both held an expression, ready to fight.

"Possession?" Piccolo asked.

Goku remained silent and looked down at the paling skin on Vegeta. A small puddle of blood was forming underneath his head. He knew that he needed help soon, but didn't know if Dende was strong enough to withstand the voices. Also, he didn't know if healing Vegeta would help him mentally.

"If anyone is to rule it's me?" Goku questioned. "What does that even mean?"

"Perhaps there is still a part of Vegeta that wants to control everything. Perhaps the effects of the Majin transformation are still in him." Piccolo replied.

"No." All eyes turned to Dende. "The voices were different. They weren't Vegeta, or at least no Vegeta that I have ever met."

"Do you think it will be wise to heal him, soon?" Mr. Popo asked. It was true that the blood leaking from Vegeta's injuries was not a good occurrence.

Dende nodded. "Yes, he needs help." Moving forward timidly he reached out, but Goku's large hand stopped him.

"Wait."

The black-haired saiyajin moved forward and crouched at his ally's side. Taking a deep, calming breath Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's forehead and concentrated. After a few minutes, he was able to access the thoughts and memories of the older saiyajin's mind. Seeing a few flashes of what he basically did that day, he was suddenly pulled deeper unexpectedly.

_'Well, well, the fucking king of power and good nature.'_

Goku spun and looked for the vice, but he was surrounded by complete darkness. He tried to raise his power, but realized that he was only within a thought, not in the actual world and he wasn't completely inside Vegeta's mind…or so he thought. He would just have to hear what this…thing had to say. But the voice was so familiar and had a tough arrogance to it. It was unsettling, but Goku would show no fear.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku demanded.

A cruel cackle "echoed" within the darkness and Goku growled impatiently.

'_Stupider than ever! You never change. I am Vegeta, the true Vegeta, and I will be taking control once he wakes up, so hurry and revive your little friend.'_

Goku was about to respond but another voice burst in.

_'HA! You? You are too weak my saiyajin elite! No one but me will be controlling such a beautiful body. Go back to the shit hole you dragged yourself out of.'_

_'Why you!'_

_'Goku? Goku please! They're going to ruin everything!'_ A small, high-pitched voice cried. _'The Vegeta you know and care for is lost, you need to find him before the others find their way out! Please, help him. Help me! Don't let the evil ones take over. They-'_

_'FOOL!'_

Goku winced as the young voice screamed shrilly in agony. Whipping around, Goku wished he could see what was happening, but there was nothing, just blackness. Through the wailing, he could hear more arguing, laughing, and yelling. He was about to launch off the solidness he was standing on, but there was a blast of dark, nauseating power. He felt his body lock and tremble as a feeling of pure horror and dread swept through him. Whatever these voices were, they were nothing but pure evil. Goku heard himself yelling in pain over the whirlwind of noise and fury and was suddenly shaken back into reality.

Sitting up, Goku realized that he was lying on his back next to Vegeta. Piccolo was holding the hand that had been resting on Vegeta's forehead and all the surrounding people looked extremely worried. Swallowing harshly Goku looked at everyone.

"What…what happened?"

"You just sat there for a minute and then just started twitching. After you fell over, you started yelling and struggling and that's when Piccolo grabbed your hand to break connection," Dende explained. "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Goku gazed at Vegeta and then stood shakily. Seeing his friend lying before him, swallowed up in these phantoms of evil made him sick to his stomach. How long had he been living with them? He was scared and Goku was determined to help him.

"Those voices, Dende," Goku began. "They're trying to escape. We can't heal him because there is a battle going on to control him. When we were sparring today he seemed distant and unfocused, like he was listening to something, then he lost control. He wasn't even himself. Something took over him and I had to knock him before he got himself or me get killed. Then, before he passed out, he looked scared and asked me to help him." The others were silent as he spoke. Goku's fists clenched as his anger began to rise. "Whatever is going on with Vegeta, he needs help. And that's what I'll do. He's suffered enough in his life. It's time for that to end."

"But what will you do?" Piccolo asked. Goku's dark eyes pierced into his.

"A voice from within him told me of the evil ones trying to force their way out of Vegeta and take control. I'm going into his head to find the real Vegeta, the one we know and can trust and bring him back before he wakes up a different person."

Piccolo growled at this dangerous idea. "Why can't we just heal him and see what happens. Even if you do find him, he'll still wake up and have to deal with all these voices inside his head. Besides, think of the dangers you'll be in. The mind of Vegeta isn't exactly going to be a picnic."

Goku looked away and stared into the clouds that floated past the lookout. "It's too big a risk to just heal him, wake him up, and see what happens. We can't lose Vegeta and have some crazed killer running around. He asked for my help, and I will help him. If Vegeta is frightened enough of these things within him, I won't let him suffer and I won't ignore his plea. I'll battle all and anything that gets in my way."

Dende smiled and looked up to the brave fighter. Of course he would succeed. He'd seen Goku do amazing feats and defeat any obstacle in his way. He was right. If Vegeta needed help, they would do anything to their power. He too saved earth and without his determination and change of heart, Earth wouldn't be here today.

"Before you go in, Goku," Dende said, "allow us to fix up some of Vegeta's wounds. And yours, too. It looked like you guys had one hell of a fight."

Goku smirked and nodded. "We did." There was a large growl that reverberated throughout the lookout and the goofy saiyajin clutched his stomach suddenly. "Oh! And can I eat before I go in, too? I'm starving!"

…………

Bulma was called to the lookout and told about the recent occurrences. Without hesitation, she and Trunks were landing on top of the tiled floor of the flat structure, their blue eyes panic stricken.

"Where is he?"

Shoving past Dende and Mr. Popo, Bulma gasped when she saw the still, limp form of her lover on a soft bed in one of the open rooms on the lookout. His head was thoroughly bandaged and there were wraps and gauze up and down his arms and legs.

"Dad!" The purple-haired boy ran up his father's side and grabbed his shoulder. Bulma rubbed her son's back.

The father and son had gotten much closer after the whole Buu battle. After he had hugged Trunks and said he cared for him and Bulma, the duo was almost inseparable. Bulma held back tears as her strong eight-year-son tried to comfort his wounded father. Both had been told about the happenings since the morning and the plan thus far, but it was still a terrifying ordeal. Bulma never heard a mission planned quite like this and was especially scared since it was happening to her husband.

"It'll be ok," a voice startled her from behind.

Both Bulma and Trunks leapt in the air and turned to face Goku. He held a confident grin and placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"He's been through a lot," Goku said, "but when I'm done, he'll be as good as ever. Trust me."

He watched as Bulma's face slowly began to shake and her lip trembled. With a loud cry she threw herself around the tall man's neck and cried. She could always find comfort in her oldest friend, but this whole mission scared her so much. What if Vegeta never came back the same? What if he was lost forever?

She cried and cried until she felt her energy leave her. Pulling back she wiped her face and took Goku's hand.

"He's been so miserable lately," Bulma sniffled. "He's seemed so lost." Her shimmering blue eyes rose. "Please find him and bring him back to me. Bring me the prince I love."

Goku nodded and gave her a warm smile. "It's Vegeta. He can never lose himself. Everything will be just fine, Bulma, Trunks."

"And you take care of yourself, too, Goku," Bulma whispered and kissed his large hand.

"I will."

After getting healed by Dende and eating about fourteen plates of food, Goku was ready to embark on this dark and unusual journey. Always being curious and fascinated by Vegeta and the way his mind worked, Goku felt a childish excitement take over him. He made his way over to the bed that was placed next to Vegeta's and made himself comfortable. Placing a hand on Vegeta's bandaged forehead he glanced at the anxious faces watching him.

"If things get too rough in there, Goku, make sure to pull out quick," Piccolo said.

Goku nodded and gave a thumb up. "Sure, but don't worry, I'm stronger than Vegeta anyway, so it shouldn't be that hard. No offense, Trunks."

"It's ok, Goku. Just bring my dad back."

"Your in a stranger's mind, Goku," Dende explained. "The rules are going to be different. Be on your guard and be careful."

Goku laughed. "Ok, ok, enough with the precautions already." He settled back and closed his eyes. "See you guys in a few."

Relaxing his body and opening his mind, Goku allowed himself to slip back into the strange world of Vegeta's mind. Clearing away all other thoughts, Goku lifted himself mentally from his own body and created a spiritual self within Vegeta's mind. Lifting his hands in front of his face he smirked confidently as they looked solid and real. Throwing some kicks and punches, he felt determined to set off as soon as possible.

But looking around, he saw complete blackness again. He sighed and looked all over but could see no entrance. Throwing his hands up in dismay he huffed impatiently.

"This is stupid! How am I supposed to find him if I can't even find my way around here?"

His thoughts were interrupted, though, as a flash of blue swept past his eyes. Quickly getting into a fighting stance he waited, but nothing happened. Again, there was a flash of a royal blue color and he emitted a low warning growl in his throat. The blue streak stopped and Goku's eyes widened as the exact face of Vegeta slowly turned to look at him. But it wasn't the usual smirk, scowl, or glare coming this young face.

He looked about fifteen or sixteen and held a tired expression of fear. He looked worn, like he just couldn't walk anymore. Goku peered at him sharply as he took in the long black bangs and the plain blue, body suit he had on. Looking even closer, Goku realized that parts of the suit were torn and there were dark circles of blood all over his body. Sleek and slender and bony, the weakened child stared like an animal on its last leg from under long bangs. He looked like he wanted to run, but didn't have the energy to move. Goku stepped forward and held out a comforting hand.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Stepping closer, the young Vegeta stumbled back and slid his torn gloved hands across the velvety blackness. Goku reached his hand out closer and Vegeta let out a small whimper. Stopping abruptly at the uncharacteristic sound he straightened up and looked down at the cowering form. Was this Vegeta real, or some memory? Was it one to even be trusted? But as Goku watched the defeated boy scoot away from him, he knew he was no threat, just some strange image or persona.

"It's ok. I'm here to help."

But the lanky boy squeezed his eyes shut and pressed himself against the blackness as if awaiting an attack. Goku moved forward and crouched before the prince. Vegeta gasped and stared at him with terror in his eyes. On closer inspection, Goku could see bruises all over the teenager's face and neck and small streams of blood leaking from his lip and nose. Someone had beaten him. Placing a hand on the bony structure's shoulder caused the boy to jump and look away.

"On easlplas!" A shrill voice cried. Goku's mouth opened in surprise as this saiyajin pleaded in another language. Was Vegeta speaking the home language of their people? "On easlplas, vheahar quilantein. Mere fu-lukuo!"

So astounded by this new sound coming from Vegeta's mouth, he hadn't noticed the tears falling down the sunken cheeks. Goku released the being and decided it was better to not touch the injured prince. He got upset far too easily to comprehend that Goku was only trying to help. Sighing, Goku stood and moved away, peering into the darkness as he did. The silent tears behind him ceased suddenly and he saw the teenage prince trying to stand up again. He wanted so badly to help, but knew that it would only frighten him more. Walking further away, he smiled slightly when he heard soft boots creep up behind him.

"Moorlick-eou? Vieratal nhjii ku'l?"

Goku gave him a small smile and turned slowly. Holding his hands out openly he shrugged. "I'm sorry. I don't understand you, and you don't understand me. I'm just looking for a way out."

The almost innocent face turned to the side and Vegeta looked quite thoughtful for a second. Closing his dark lidded eyes he concentrated for a moment before looking back up at the large stranger before him.

"You need know way out?" His young voice asked, heavily accented in a strange mix between what sounded German and Hungarian.

Goku rubbed a hand across his chin and grinned. Vegeta was always able to surprise him. He nodded.

The thin prince walked back over to the blackness that he had huddled by before. Running small hands across the velvety darkness, Goku watched in amazement as the blackness seemed to tear and light poured in. Goku laughed and rushed forward. Peering past the tear, he gasped in awe at the scene before him.

It appeared that he and this frail form of Vegeta were standing high above the ground looking into the inside of a lavish, beautifully designed palace. The walls and floors were a mix between maroon and gold, and candles flickered creating dancing shadows. Giant stained-glass windows loomed over the red-carpeted hallways, having the appearance of a gothic cathedral.

Goku jumped a bit when a soft hand touched his back. Peering back into the darkness, he could see the tired, worn eyes of the beaten prince looking back at him. The teenager pushed him forward slightly and Goku cocked his head to one side.

"Aren't you coming with?"

This time, the slim figure turned his head in question.

Goku acted like jumping down toward the castle. "Go with me. Are you going to come with me?"

The black eyes merely stared and Vegeta stepped back slowly. Shaking his head he looked down at his dirty boots. As the black shadows loomed over him Goku's eyes widened as the torn, blue-clad prince slowly began to fade.

"Wait!" Goku yelled, reaching out.

But the saddened face looked away, an expression of pure defeat and grief washing over his features. Drifting deeper into the darkness, Goku watched until he disappeared completely.

A nervous sweat broke out under the large saiyajin's bangs. His hands pressed the sides of the black tear that Vegeta had created and he peered back down into the palace. Somehow that being had opened a portal in part of Vegeta's mind to this place, a castle of some sort. Whoever or whatever that person was, there were probably more like him hanging around.

Shaking his head, Goku flung himself from the swallowing darkness and landed heavily on the marble, carpet covered floor. Looking around, Goku stood dumbstruck at the colossal beauty of the dark corridors. He wished he could see outside the stained glass, but decided that it was best to be on his way. Walking through the silent, tall hallways, Goku heard nothing but the echo of his feet.

Everything seemed so real. He could hardly believe that he was inside the mind of another being. He expected to see horrible images of torture, pain, fear, and hatred, but was greeted instead by a building of intense amazement. He stopped walking for a bit as an idea popped into his head.

Leaning down and concentrating, Goku began to power up. In a few seconds his usual black hair uplifted into the glamorous yellow of a super-saiyajin. He pushed off the ground, hovered a bit, threw some kicks and punches and landed gracefully. Lowering his strength back to normal he grinned and pushed his black bangs out of his eyes.

"Good. I have control over my power. And hopefully whatever is lurking inside Vegeta's mind can sense energy and come to me, instead of me having to find him."

Continuing on his trot through the mystic corridors he heard a slight giggle and froze. Realizing he couldn't sense any nearby powerful made the strong warrior feel nervous as he scanned the hallway. He saw nothing, just large drapery and curtains hanging from the windows, large potted plants and doors that probably led into other rooms. Hoping it was his imagination, Goku continued on his walk. Again, there was a giggle and Goku's sharp ears led him to a large, maroon curtain. There was something behind it; he could see a small form indented against it.

The giggle came again and Goku watched as the drapery around it shook. Feeling anxious and nervous, Goku placed his hand on the velvety material and pulled. There was a squeal and he flew back into a fighting stance. His eyes widened as a tiny child stood before him, flustered and surprised. Large innocent eyes gazed up at him and the small mouth that had been opened in the sudden discovery now became a huge grin. The tiny child fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Goku straightened up and put a large hand behind his head as the three or four-year-old child cackled. The tiny boy who had a grand time rolling around on the soft floor had black, upraised hair. Long bangs hung before the squinted eyes and he wore loose material of deep maroon. They looked like pajamas of some sort. A furry brown tail furled and unfurled as he laughed.

"You found me!" The tiny voice cried. The chibi face of Vegeta looked up and Goku was stricken by how….happy he looked. He wondered if he had even been on missions or had to battle yet.

Chibi Vegeta and his round face smiled sweetly and he stood quickly. Running over to Goku he took his large hand into his tiny, ungloved hands and pulled. "Come play with me. Play Ruer-Ball with me out in the fields."

Goku laughed and crouched down to look the playful child in the face.

"Sorry, I can't. I need to find someone and I'm sorta busy at the moment."

The chubby grin slowly fell and the child crossed his arms with a "humph!" of disapproval. Goku let out an amused laugh at the pure distinct nature the little guy held to his older self.

"But I need you to help me out," the small voice said. Goku gave him a questioning look. "I'm not allowed to play. I'm not allowed to have fun with other kids. No friends, no play, no anything," he moped as he sighed. "I need to sneak past Daddy. Will you help me sneak past Daddy?"

Goku gave the young saiyajin a pitied stare and took the miniscule hands into his. Of course, he was the saiyajin prince. He wasn't allowed to play or have fun. That wasn't becoming of a warrior. But he was only boy. Did Vegeta get any social life he was a boy? Was he ever allowed any friends? Goku felt terrible for the playful, joyous prince who only wanted fun and friends, what any normal child would want. He didn't even get the chance, did he? He was sent off to Frieza at the age of five and Goku was sure the slimy lizard didn't allow his "killing machine" any friends.

"I….I can't. I need to go."

Feeling his heart break as the boy's large innocent eyes widened and his lip began to quiver. His one chance at going out to play was crushed. Was he ever allowed freedom? Tears fell and rolled down the chubby face. He whimpered and shook as Goku held his hands.

"You…you don't like me?" Vegeta's childish voice rang out through the silent halls.

Goku watched in fascination and pity as his usually strong, arrogant ally stood before as a three-year-old kid and cried because he was lonely. The kind-hearted saiyajin squeezed Vegeta's hands affectionately.

"I like you. I like you a lot, but I can't play right now. Maybe…maybe later." He felt bad lying to this…figment, this image, but the loneliness and disappointment that surrounded the crying fighter was heart breaking.

"You don't like me!" Vegeta bawled, pulling his tiny hands from Goku. His small shoulders shook under the loose, baggy sweater he wore and he tried to wipe away his tears but they fell too quickly. "Nobody likes me! Everyone thinks I'm weird. Daddy hates me, you hate me, everyone hates me!"

Before Goku could stop him, the boy tore down the hall his wailing echoing miserably. Feeling his heart drop and his guilt well up inside of him, Goku could only watch as the lonely, crying boy turned the corner and disappeared. Standing up slowly, Goku stared at the ground where the innocent, large-eyed boy had stood.

He had appeared so playful and happy. Was that how Vegeta really was as a child? If he had never been trained as a fighter or taken by Frieza, would that have been his persona when he grew older? Goku felt his fists tighten at the thought. So many people had controlled his life and changed him into what they wanted him to be. Goku thought back to when Frieza had defeated Vegeta, beaten him mercilessly, and run his heart through with no remorse.

Vegeta knew it then. He had become what Frieza wanted him to be; he never had the chance to be something different. Vegeta's father never let him interact with other children. He probably thought them too weak or his son too superior. Goku thought back to what the chibi prince had said about no one liking him and everyone seeing him as strange or different. Was that how Vegeta was seen by other saiyajins? Was he even aware of it, or was it only knowledge of the strange phantoms that roamed in his head?

Goku sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his baggy, orange pants. This was not going to be an easy journey, especially while dealing with all the characters that haunted Vegeta's thoughts.


	3. Nightmare Land

'Thanks again to those who have reviewed. Well, I think that many of you will be excited to know, that this story has been declared a…yaoi! I have never written anything in that genre before or even a lemon scene in my entire life! So, please don't judge too critically. There won't be much of it, mainly references and small details, but I'll try my best. So off we go with chapter three of "Too Many Voices."

Caution: This chapter contains extreme violence and a, well, I don't know if you can call it yaoi since one of the parties is non consensual. Ok, there is rape in this chapter and other violence. If you don't like that…don't read it.

Disclaimer: You know it. If I were really Akira Toriyama would I be writing on I didn't think so. He's the real creator, not me.

Chapter 3

Walking in circles. That was what Goku had been doing for the past…well, he couldn't really tell since he was inside someone else's head and time probably worked differently here. But it felt like he was walking around for hours.

The gargantuan castle within Vegeta's mind never seemed to end. It was just hallway after hallway, conference room after conference room, and lines of doors along the walls. A few minutes earlier Goku had tried to get into one of the doors but it remained lock. After the run in with the grief-stricken, lonely chibi Vegeta, Goku decided it best to just keep walking before another strange phantom being found him.

"Is there anyway out of this place?" Goku asked no one, his voice booming off the tall walls and cathedral ceilings.

As far as he could tell there were no exits out of the massive palace. He appeared to be locked inside this part of Vegeta's mind.

"Well, if I was able to get out of the black shadow part of Vegeta's brain, I can free myself from here."

Looking down at his blue boots Goku shook his head. He hadn't gotten out of that darkness on his own, though. Luckily for him he ran into that shadowed, beaten teen of Vegeta. Sighing Goku stopped his endless walk and leaned against one of the mahogany doors placed within the walls.

With a gasp, he found himself falling backwards as the door creaked open. Landing with a thud Goku looked around curiously, his large eyes scanning the almost black room. Thinking that he had discovered only a "spare closet" within Vegeta's mind he stood and brushed off his butt. A blinding light suddenly flashed and the kind saiyajin leapt into the air with surprise. Finding himself in a fighting stance, Goku gazed at what looked like a large projector screen. Quick images flashed across it like video footage being sorted and then stopped on a single picture. Looking around Goku found himself alone as it appeared a movie was about to play.

Astounded by the unusual scene before him, Goku scanned the room for some kind of reel player or light source that was projecting the images on the long white screen before him, but there were none. Somehow the picture just stayed there on its own.

Peering at the story at hand, Goku cocked his head in interest as the view of a room, similar in decoration to the castle he was in now, appeared on the white screen. The "camera" view seemed to be seen from a person sitting in a large, cushioned bed. Incapable of tearing his eyes away, Goku stood transfixed as a small form entered the maroon colored room.

It was dark, but the light from the open door illuminated the silhouette of a short woman. As she drifted closer to the person on the bed, Goku's eyes widened as a beautiful, young lady drifted to the side of the one whom was watching. Her hair was long, past her shoulders, appearing black as night. The bushy, silky hair was wavy and curled, but pinned up in a very stylistic fashion. As she moved in closer, Goku felt an odd sense of familiarity toward her. Her almost black eyes appearing sharp and clever, along with an elfin face, curved perfectly like porcelain. The nose on the petite girl was straight, pointed, and held up almost snobbishly. In fact she held herself up with somewhat of a swagger, looking very much like-

"Mother," a tired little voice spoke from the bed. "Was he displeased at my training today?"

Goku felt his heart quicken and a small smile begin to appear on his face. Mother? The young, recognizable voice of Vegeta had said mother. Goku watched in awe as the Queen of his people smiled lovingly and reached out to caress the cheek of the almost sleeping prince.

"You father is displeased at most anything, my son," the deeper, smoother voice replied. "But he knows you try and he knows that you are going to be the most powerful warrior alive."

The small figure on the bed sighed. It may have been his imagination, but Goku could have sworn he heard bitterness in the queen's voice as she spoke of the king.

"Mother, why…why have you and father been arguing more than usual?" Vegeta asked curiously. "I've grown used to it and know that is common, but you two seem angrier than usual. I notice that the fighting always get worse when…._his_…name is mentioned."

Raising an eyebrow, Goku leaned in closer to the developing conversation. Through the darkness on the screen, the queen's face almost looked…scared.

"What do you mean, Vegeta? You're father and I have not been fighting so much more-"

"Frieza!" the small voice yelled. "It's as if you two know something I don't. You get so upset whenever Father mentions him, it's as if you're hiding something from me!"

The queen reached out suddenly and Goku saw a view looking over the small woman's shoulder. She was hugging him. Through the stunned silence, a sniffle was heard, but Goku couldn't tell whom from.

"Do not worry, Vegeta," she said through a wavering voice as she cried. "You are young. You are only four. Live your life now…do as you please. You are the prince of the saiyajin race and you will always be strong….no matter what."

His heart beating faster as he heard these words Goku felt a numbness sweep through him. She knew. She knew Vegeta's fate and couldn't tell him. Goku could tell from the silence on the screen that the little saiyajin in the embrace of his mother was confused. The wavy-haired queen slowly drew back and wiped her dark eyes. The youthful beautiful face stared right out of the screen, almost as if she was looking at Goku, though it was what Vegeta was remembering. In the bright doorway a figure appeared.

"Queen Rosicheena," an accented voice spoke. "You are asked to report to the king's conference room."

Her hand reached out and Goku could tell she was caressing her small son's face. "Sleep now, my prince."

With a flick of the tail, the straight-backed woman turned, her red cape swirling behind her and she moved out the room. Slowly the screen faded to black and the room grew quite dark once again. Goku brought himself back to reality and looked around the blackness now. Waiting for a minute or two in case another "movie" decided to play again Goku backed up toward the door.

"I have no time for this," he said softly. "I need to find Vegeta, the real Vegeta."

Closing the large mahogany door Goku stepped back out into the candle-lit corridor. Walking into another shadowy hallway Goku stepped down some stairs knowing that he would get nowhere in this bizarre castle. So far he'd encountered two solid forms of Vegeta and the one memory that played like an old family movie clip. It was if he was in a whole alternate universe and he was intrigued and bewildered by all of it.

Deciding to check another door Goku went to the nearest one and tried to force it open. It was locked. Walking down the large corridor Goku tried about five doors until he came to sixth. The handle shook and he pushed, but it seemed that something was blocking it. Pulling up more strength, Goku shoved, but it hardly budged. Frowning impatiently he stepped back and formed a ki blast in one hand. Bringing his palm back, Goku prepared to launch the blue orb when suddenly giant clawed hands wrapped around the side of the door, wrenching it open.

Goku shrieked and flew back. A giant hairy beast stood there, bigger than the door. Two black eyes glared at him and drool hung from the jagged, snarling teeth. Coarse brown fur hung off it and two paws with long, wickedly curved claws tore at the sides of the walls trying to free itself from the room.

Snarling and growling cruelly the beast tried to squeeze out of the room. This thing was definitely not Vegeta. Recovering from his surprise Goku powered up and rushed forward. Shoving the beast in the gut, the roaring creature flew back into the darkness and Goku slammed the door shut. Hearing scratches and punches at the wall he backed away in a fighting stance. The knob jiggled but nothing emerged from the door.

Wiping sweat off his brow Goku turned and continued on his journey. "Ok, so we have Vegetas and monsters in here. I wonder if my mind is like this."

The steel-like blue boots Goku wore echoed off the towering walls and stained-glass windows as he made his way. Thinking to himself Goku wondered if maybe Vegeta was beyond one of the doors. But what if the one he was in couldn't be opened? He sighed at the difficult situation.

"If Vegeta was with me he'd just blast a hole through everything," he laughed, remembering his and Vegeta's fun time in Buu's stomach. "But if he was with me, then I wouldn't be here now."

Finding comfort in hearing his own voice over all the lonely silence Goku hummed as he walked. He knew he would succeed and find Vegeta, but it was frustrating when he had no idea where he was going. His thoughts were interrupted though as he heard panting coming from somewhere. Stopping abruptly Goku stood and strained his hearing. The breathless pants grew louder and he got on guard.

He was startled as the small form of Vegeta burst from the wall. But it wasn't the one he was looking for. Goku watched as young prince somehow managed to slide through the wall like a ghost. Perhaps these images had those abilities since they weren't really solid persons. The saiyajin before him fell to his knees, his head down and long bangs hanging in front of his face. Sweat poured from him and his breath came in ragged gasps. Goku could see him shuddering and trembling, his yellow shoulder pads shaking.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked moving forward.

But the small warrior didn't answer. He let out a pained cry and Goku felt his stomach flop.

"Do you need help? What's the matter?"

The Vegeta youth didn't even react. There was no movement or gaze from the scared prince. The hallways suddenly echoed with cruel, high-pitched laughter. Goku tensed, knowing all too well whom that belonged to. Startled again, Goku jumped as a clammy white foot stepped out of the wall. Three toes on both feet, a long pink and purple tail swinging giddily behind him, giant black horns protruding out of his head, Frieza calmly walked over to the crouched saiyajin with a smug smirk. Goku growled angrily.

Circling the panting prince Frieza grinned showing his white teeth. "Trying to attack me and then running. Not a smart move, my _prince_."

Vegeta swallowed and glared at his captor. His black eyes were shining with pure hatred for the clammy, pastel colored alien. "I'd say it was smart move," he responded, his young voice hissing. "I'm allowed self defense."

Frieza stopped his circling and stared down at the kneeling child. The smile was gone now and Goku could see anger flash across the feminine features of the lizard. Without hesitation the long tail whipped out and collided with Vegeta's face. He was sent sprawling near Goku's feet.

"Frieza, stop it!" Goku hollered.

Neither images before him reacted. They were not like the others Goku met. Why couldn't they hear him?

Vegeta sat up slowly with a growl and rubbed the red mark on his cheek. In a flash, the graceful saiyajin was on his feet and in a fighting crouch. Frieza laughed evilly and stepped toward the short fighter.

"I do not appreciate your behavior, Vegeta," the scratchy voice taunted. "When I order you to my chambers I expect good behavior."

Vegeta spat angrily at the three-toed feet before him. "When I'm summoned to your _private_ chambers you will not expect good behavior from me, or anyone else for that matter."

Goku noted the emphasis on the word private and felt a turn of the stomach. Something about the loathing behind the word made the slower saiyajin sense a feeling of dread.

"The few people I invite to my private chambers are quite flattered. You should be, too."

The rage could not be concealed on the young saiyajin's face. He was shaking with anger. "Invited!" He roared. "You dragged me down there! And I'm never going back!"

Frieza cackled, his high-pitched voice echoing creepily. "I don't need you in my chambers to have my way with you. I'll take you anywhere anyhow. How does that sound, monkey? How would you like all the crewmembers on my base to see you in that position? How would you like Radditz and Nappa to see their powerful prince sucking yours truly?"

Goku's stomach plummeted and he felt weak in the knees. Vegeta's face reddened and he clenched his teeth. His head bowed, the prince shook and he clenched his fists in rage. With an insane howl the small warrior sped forward. The movement was so slow and Goku watched as Frieza easily caught the flying fists directed toward him.

His mind reeling from such foul words Goku could only stare as the armored saiyajin gave everything he had against the small tyrant. His eyes widened as Frieza decided to take action and elbowed the crazed saiyajin in the face. Vegeta was sent to the ground and Frieza leaned down. Grabbing him by the collar of his white armor and lifting him slightly, the powerful lizard slammed his bony fist into Vegeta's face. With a pained cry, raven hair collided with the hard marble ground.

In horror Goku watched as this was repeated until blood gushed from the helpless prince's face. Frieza straightened, flinging his hand to remove a few drops of red blood. Then bringing the pale-rose colored appendage to his mouth licked the crimson fluid off his knuckles.

"Frieza!" Goku yelled. "Stop this!"

Again, no response. As Vegeta lay gasping and choking Frieza knelt at his side punched him in the stomach several times until the yellow padding around his gut broke. Digging his clawed fingers into the shattered armor Frieza ripped it apart ferociously. Goku was startled to hear a high-pitched whimper escape the dazed prince. Once the armor was removed Frieza stood and walked around the boy.

_'How can someone do this to a defenseless person?'_ Goku asked himself.

He felt his heart crush as Vegeta began to drag himself across the ground. Turning, Frieza grinned maliciously and slammed his clawed foot against Vegeta's soft tail. The younger version cried out and slumped against the floor. He had given up. Removing his foot, Goku felt a shock of horror as the disgusting lizard slowly began to remove his own armor.

"No," Goku whispered. "No, he can't. This didn't….this couldn't have happened." His mind became clouded with horror at the sight at hand. "Not to Vegeta. This couldn't have happened."

But as he watched, the now nude lizard kicked Vegeta, sending him crashing into the marble wall. Biting his lip Goku could see that the proud prince was trying so hard to not cry or scream. Small whimpers escaped him, though, and rage began to boil within the spectator. Frieza crouched over Vegeta's back and slid his sharp claws against the blue spandex protecting the frail saiyajin's back. He hesitated, savoring Vegeta's terror and then dug his pale fingers into flesh. With a pained gasped the abused saiyajin jerked, but clamped back any noise. Frieza proceeded to slowly run his claws up and down Vegeta's back until streaks of torn clothing and blood drained down his sides. He continued to do this until almost nothing was covering Vegeta except for deep wounds.

"Enough of this!" Goku screamed at him.

Flying forward, Goku swung at the horned-headed monster, but his powerful fist swept straight through his head. Goku landed and became aware that his foot was stepping through Vegeta. Staring in awe Goku slowly bent down and ran his hands through the black hair of his ally. Nothing. There was nothing there. He was looking at some kind of faded memory. Unlike the two he met and could touch, these were ghost-like.

"Then why aren't they on a projector screen like the memory of Vegeta and his mom?" He asked no one, his voice quiet and soft.

Stepping back Goku placed a hand over his heart as he watched the nightmare continue. Now that Vegeta's back was fully shredded, Frieza spent no time in ripping the blue pants off in one tug. This time Vegeta shrieked in terror as nothing was protecting him now. He shivered uncontrollably.

_'He's probably freezing,'_ Goku thought to himself, feeling his body shake in rage at the horrific sight. He had never seen anything so abominable.

The bleeding naked saiyajin unconsciously, it seemed, whipped his tail forward as some sort of protection. It wrapped tightly around his rear-end, as if it could stop Frieza from intruding. A small, cold chuckle was heard and Frieza ran a finger along the brown fur.

"I really should remove such a bothersome appendage," he snarled. The gentle touch instantly became a tight tug and Vegeta screamed in pain. "I don't want this thing in my way!"

Goku felt a nauseous leap when he thought the evil freak was about to pull the whole tail off. Instead Frieza twirled the narrow tail around his fingers until bones snapping could be heard. The hallway erupted into shrieks of agony as bones cracked and broke into jagged pieces. Vegeta writhed and tried to crawl away but Frieza was now sitting on the small warrior.

Looking away Goku didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop this, and it made him sick. He was Goku. He could protect anyone. He was a hero, one who could prevent evil and give confidence to those who needed it. But not this time. This was merely an image. It was a nightmare that Vegeta had endured in his life, and Goku couldn't stop it. He felt like he was letting the boy down. He felt like he was one giant disgrace as his friend was undergoing such a horrendous agony.

Turning back to the situation at hand, Goku gagged as he saw it. Frieza's disgusting instrument of torture was anxiously nearing Vegeta's tight entrance. Goku stepped back, almost in tears as Frieza forced himself in. His ears felt as if they were about to burst from Vegeta's screams and cries of pain and horror. Frieza laughed. His screeching cackle of delight mixed with the pain and it was too horrible to endure. The pale lizard thrust himself in deeper and rougher, his satisfied grunts louder than Vegeta's whimpers of pain and disgust.

Goku stood, transfixed at the nightmarish scene. He bit back a nauseated cry as blood began to seep from the torn crack that Frieza so viciously pounded into. Goku watched and trembled as the boy had given up. His face lay against the hard cold floor as Frieza's icy black lips pressed against the saiyajin's sculpted bleeding back. Soon a purple tongue slid out, tracing the cuts and tears in Vegeta's skin. The prince seemed unaware of it though, as if he had turned his mind off during this awful occurrence.

Goku knew Vegeta's past had been bad. He knew that bowing to the cruel creature was a nightmare he couldn't forget, but Vegeta so rarely spoke of his past. Goku began to understand more and more of why the saiyajin was so angry all the time. How could anyone have endured this? How many times did Frieza do this to him? Goku's eyes widened at the thought. Was Vegeta more than just a warrior in Frieza's army? Was he the changeling's little whore?

The rage Goku felt was like none he had experienced before. His hands clenched and in a whirlwind of power, he felt his hair shoot down past his knees. Golden light surrounded him and he screamed. He roared in fury at the image of this happening to his friend, to the one who was forced to shield all emotions into a mask of nothingness to conceal his demented past. The arrogance, the pride, the obsessions. It was because of this monster that squealed with delight as he jammed himself into the terrified saiyajin underneath him.

Goku fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground with a tired yell making the entire castle shake and the reddish marble crack under the carpet. Breathing in deeply and trying to relax the shaking fury within him Goku's green eyes looked up. He could see the defeated prince's young face pressed against the floor where the carpet ended. A puddle of blood, spit, and tears formed under his dazed expression.

Allowing his hair to return to normal and his energy to drop, Goku stood shakily. With a loud grunt and a high-pitched gasp Frieza's back arched and he pulled off, his once white weapon of torment now dripping with blood. Standing and stretching happily the horned-headed demon turned to put his armor and underwear back on. The naked saiyajin lay on the floor jerking with pain and trying to keep more tears from falling.

"And that's all you're talented at, Vegeta," Frieza mused. His small body shook with laughter. "You may be a talented fighter, but as of now, you're the best fuck at this base." Swaggering away from Vegeta, his tail held high, he turned back with a malevolent grin. "I expect you can find your own way to the med room."

And with that, the two beings before Goku flickered and disappeared. His face was a mask of pure hatred and horror. Goku's mouth hung open at the entire scene, his eyes glowing with hate as he shook, feeling like his knees could give out at any moment. His eyes widened as he heard gasping. _'No.'_ Frozen solid Goku stared at the nearest wall, feeling a sense of dread take over him. _'Please no.'_ Yes. A panicked prince burst from the wall again, wheezing after running for his life. Soon entered the maggot demon, smirking and evil as ever.

It was the same scene all over again. Goku realized that he must have been in an area where this just replayed over and over again. Frieza spoke to Vegeta, using the same spiteful, harassing words.

"I can't watch this again," Goku whispered as he backed away. "No."

He looked up in desperation to free himself from this scene only to realize that there was a balcony high above. There was a railing leading from one end of the ceiling to another. Beyond that Goku couldn't see where it led. His black eyes slowly gazing back down he saw Vegeta leap at Frieza only to be knocked down again. Goku turned away and began to walk down the hall. As he trudged from the scene he could hear the smacks of fists against a face and the grunts of pain that ensued.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice said from above. Goku stopped dead and whipped around, looking up to see a smirking, arrogant face.

A flash of blue leapt from the balcony above and a nimble, small Vegeta appeared in front the orange-clad Goku. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the young yet extremely familiar version of Vegeta.

It was the one Goku first met, the young Vegeta that showed up to earth, insane and crueler than ever. His arms were crossed and he wore the large white boots and gloves that lay in folds around his small limbs. The long spiked hair was lighter; more of a deep brown and the black eyes were cold and shimmering with the power to kill. Goku scowled at the sideways smirk on Vegeta's young face and he looked the small fighter up and down, seeing the brown tail wrapped tightly around his waist and the full geared armor. Goku had forgotten how small Vegeta looked when he first arrived on earth with Nappa. The scouter fastened to Vegeta's eye was also much larger than it should have been.

"Long time no see, Vegeta," Goku said coolly.

The yellow shoulder armor attached to Vegeta's outfit shook as he chuckled. The laugh was higher than it was now as was his voice. Standing straight Vegeta unfolded his arms and glared up at Goku's face.

"Don't tell me you're looking for the real Vegeta now, are you?" The raspy hissing voice sneered.

Goku nodded. He wasn't sure how to act around this Vegeta. He couldn't tell if this was still the same Vegeta that had helped Gohan and Krillen fight the Ginyu Force, or if he was all the evil and insanity he fought on earth for the first time. The arrogant youthful features brightened, waiting for Goku's response.

"Why else would I be here, Vegeta? I heard there are some…unfortunate people trying to take over his body and I'm going to stop it."

The little smirk widened. "And why would that be unfortunate, eh, Kakerotto?" The accented voice mused.

Goku stared at the little man, hearing the sudden scream of the beaten Vegeta as Frieza entered him. Closing his eyes Goku bowed his head to try and drown out the horror. The Vegeta before him let out a cold cackle, one that Goku hadn't heard in a long time…except…when he had sparred with Vegeta before this whole thing happened. Goku's eyes snapped open and he stared at Vegeta hard. The cold fighter grinned.

"Why so blue, Kakerotto?" The high-pitched voice muttered. "Don't like hearing the brat get it up the ass?"

Goku's mouth dropped open at such blunt words. "That's you, Vegeta!" He yelled at the short saiyajin. "How can you be so calm and collected about this? How can you joke?"

"Me!" Vegeta growled, an animalistic sound resonating around the maroon corridor along with the whimpers of pain further away from them. "Don't be ridiculous fool. That's not me…never was. He's just some weak, sniveling fool."

Goku watched as the evil being turned toward the nightmare occurring down the hall. For a very brief moment the arrogant smirk faded slightly and a clouded sadness passed over Vegeta's eyes, but then it was gone. Cold, black eyes, dead like a grave turned back to Goku and there was anger on the young fighter's face.

"I am not weak like that," the armored fighter hissed low in his throat. "And I never will be. Not when I rule again."

Goku gasped and jerked like he'd been hit. "I knew it. That laugh. You were the one controlling Vegeta during our fight. You're the one trying to control him. Well, guess what! Vegeta has changed and he doesn't want evil like you inside him."

The easily angered fighter before him growled dangerously. Goku tensed as he thought the creep would attack, but Vegeta managed to control himself. Blinking several times, the short fighter regained his composure.

"Well, you'll probably want to know that I'm not the only one trying to get out." With an insane, harsh laugh, Vegeta threw his head back. "Oh, Kakerotto, it's a battle." Black eyes pierced his. "There are so many others trying to force their way out, ones who have had control before, ones who have been burning to get out since the beginning, ones who have just been created, it's an all out war. Some are trying to find dear old present time Vegeta and destroy him for good while a shit load of others are trying to wake up in control of such a powerful body. Think about it, Kakerotto! How are you going to be in two places at once? How are you going to find the Vegeta that "belongs" and stop the ones trying to get out. There are so many of us, there's no way. Not even the almighty super-saiyajin three can solve this!"

And then he laughed. The cold cackle that sent shivers down Goku's spine echoed over the grunts and cries in the corner. Goku watched his rival shake with crazed joy, the unbalanced saiyajin a perfect example of the outcome of abuse that was occurring a few feet from them. Feeling his anger rising again Goku's fists clenched. The arrogant, smirking saiyajin was the last straw. Powering up before the weaker fighter could react Goku slammed a fist into the young fighter's face. Glad that this being was actually solid, Vegeta flew back into the hard marble wall. Sliding down, he wiped his lip with the baggy glove and trembled with rage.

Goku had forgotten how shaken up this Vegeta got as he watched the frazzled beast stand, his tail unfurled and fluffed out with rage. The short fighter raised a fist as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Be warned, Kakerotto," he snarled like a crazed animal, his hissing voice resonating off the walls. "The one who will control will be me. I'll find the Vegeta you care so much about and rip him apart in the most painful ways and when I'm through you're next!"

In a blinding flash of light, the murderous prince shimmered brightly before disappearing completely. Goku squinted and looked around but saw nothing. Going over what the murderer said, he brought his fists up.

"This is going to be difficult, but I'm not going to lose Vegeta. I will succeed."

As his eyes cleared from the light of the evil Vegeta, Goku could hear the whimpers of the tortured youth behind him. There was the loud squeal of satisfaction and the taunts from Frieza began again. Feeling absolutely no happiness or eagerness to continue, Goku's head dropped. All this torture, all this pain and suffering was too much. Did Vegeta see all this everyday, or was it just starting to occur, thus the reason for his distractions lately? Feeling exhausted and scared to move forward Goku pressed his big hands against his eyes and groaned. Forcing his feet to move, Goku slowly left the weeping, broken child on the floor behind him and exited the nightmarish corridor.

'Well, that's it for chapter three. I hope you…er…liked it. I hadn't meant to make it so graphic, but I just wanted to show how awful Vegeta's past was. I plan to have some happiness in the next chapter, but let me know what you thought. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks!


	4. Veheshin

Disclaimer: I don't own it. And _it_ meaning DBZ.

Chapter 4

As he walked away from the repetitive panting behind him and recovered his vision from the blinding light of the Vegeta he just encountered, Goku made his way down the hall. Stepping down some stairs, the taller saiyajin felt a brief wave of relief, as he could no longer hear the torture occurring in the corridor he just left.

There was a deep ache within the strong warrior's heart as he slowly trudged down the red carpet. The flickering light illuminated his saddened face as thoughts raced through his head. Sure, he could admit that he had never been the brightest crayon in the box and was slower in understanding the ways of life while growing up, but he, Goku, knew right from wrong. And what he just witnessed was so wrong. It was so terrible; he couldn't believe that it actually happened.

Shaking his head and sending his jagged spikes flying Goku rubbed his face and stopped. His stomach was lurching and he felt sick as he recalled his friend's terror-stricken face, the blood running down his legs as he screamed up. Feeling tears well up in eyes Goku placed a shaking hand to his mouth. Never had he experienced so much horrified emotion that he almost cried. It was all just too mind-boggling.

"But Frieza was just a villain," Goku's shaky voice whispered. "He killed, he screamed, he beat, but he didn't…he couldn't have done _those_ things."

Goku's adolescent mind was speaking, as his mature, serious side knew better. There was evil in this world, in this universe. Vegeta was an alien…hell, even Goku was an alien, but the arrogant prince had grown up in another galaxy under different rules and training. Perhaps acts that he just witnessed were very prevalent. Sighing, dark eyes rose. No, because these acts happened on earth, too. Not even humans were pure. There was just no thing as a perfect world or a perfect universe.

Taking a wobbling step forward Goku aimlessly walked around the endless castle lost in his thoughts. The immense pain and pity he felt for his ally was unbelievable. His rival, his once enemy, his…..best friend had been pain…was in pain now, and it burned Goku up inside that these things occurred.

_'But why do you care so much now?'_ A somewhat cold voice asked within him. _'If you had discovered this while you fought Frieza or even before the whole Buu battle, would you have cared as much?'_

"Of course," Goku hissed quietly to no one.

_'Would you have?'_

The voice stopped, as did Goku's feet. His heart was racing suddenly. It was true that Goku had always seen the small prince as a worthy and respected fighter. He'd always wanted to be friends with his long-time rival, but he always held his earth friends higher than the armored saiyajin. Recently, though…ever since the Buu battle, even during the World Tournament Goku was overly excited to fight Vegeta again, to see him, to touch him, to know that he was real.

But why would that be? Sure, they'd gone through a lot during the Buu battle and Vegeta definitely changed a great deal in that short amount of time, but why was he, Goku, so happy to see him again. A friendship had grown between the two; an almost inseparable bond. Fusion, perhaps, could have the cause of this close relationship, or the fact that Vegeta allowed himself to get closer to Goku, and that's what spurred him on.

Goku growled quietly and forced his feet to move. He had no time to think about this. Walking quicker this time Goku found himself entering a long corridor that grew quite dark in the distance. It looked almost as if there was no end due to the lack of candles further down. There was a sinking feeling in Goku's stomach as he gazed down the hallway of darkness and wondered what lay beyond the shadows. Biting his lip, Goku stepped forward but immediately stopped as he heard the soft sound of footsteps echoing from the darkness followed by quiet hums.

He focused his eyes into the darkness and stood still. Sweat formed under the black bangs as he wished he could sense power levels in Vegeta's mind. But, he was in a dream, not even his own, and couldn't sense phantom images.

A form suddenly appeared in the darkness and Goku squinted. The figure seemed to be dancing, as glowing, shimmering strands of clothing twirled. Spinning and leaping, the person drew closer as it leapt through the air. It was dancing, prancing, humming merrily as it spun in graceful circles and buzzed joyfully. Long strands of dark brown hair spun with the draped clothing as a small, thin man leapt forward, a large grin on his face and ended his strange entrance with a bow. A lopsided grin appeared on Goku's face as the stranger lowered himself gracefully before him. Straightening up slowly, Goku's dark eyes widened and he gasped. A short giggle escaped the new persona as the tall, orange clad fighter stared dumbfounded.

The usual swept up, black hair of Vegeta now hung in a wild fashion, split in different directions, yet still in a fashionable style. Instead of the rich, velvety black, Goku could see the small candlelight in the hallway illuminate the dark brown, almost mahogany red of the small saiyajin's hair. Goku always noticed Vegeta' sharp, angular eyes, but this man before him had accented it even more with a dark golden-brown eye shadow spiraling from his curved eyelids to the corners of his eyes in an Egyptian-style appearance.

"Hello," the smooth, silky voice said. "Are we lost?"

Again, Goku was taken aback at this wondrous…beauty before him. Appearing shorter than the real Vegeta, the young looking prince before him smiled sweetly, his perfectly, white teeth shining along with his jewel-like black orbs. The usual tan skin on the saiyajin prince was brought forward even more as a slick sheen of golden sparkles glittered on what little skin showed. Wearing robes and loose drapery of deep maroons, mauves, whites, and violets, this Vegeta showed more of the graceful, elegant prince, than the sturdy, battle-knowledge fighter. Everything on the small grace screamed perfection and balance. Goku tore his eyes from gazing at the golden creature and he shook his head.

"I…I am lost," Goku replied.

Smiling again, Goku felt his knees actually weaken at the pure beauty that emanated off this new arrival. Even subtle movements held their own unique grace, as Vegeta swept a strand of loose, brown hair from his golden, rimmed eyes. His perfect, shapely lips shimmered brightly as a small smile appeared on his light, sparkled mouth. The pale-rose colored lace glove came away from his face and Vegeta looked up at the stammering Goku.

"I'm sorry," Goku said, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure. "I…I'm Goku. And am I to presume you are—"

There was a loud squeak of delight and before the powerful saiyajin knew it the small, lovely prince placed a soft-gloved hand against the back of his neck. With the same amount of grace and quickness this Vegeta's knee-high black boot swept forward and rested on the small of Goku's back. The tall fighter quickly grew nervous and uncomfortable as the young, porcelain face stared directly into his eyes. Goku could actually smell a light perfume emanating from the small being. But all the same, Goku sweated as he felt such a strange occurrence erupt within him. Along with the grace and beauty that this lovely creature had, he was soft, delicate, much like woman. A feeling that Goku usually felt while with Chi-Chi swept through him, making him even more nervous as the feminine figure draped himself over him.

"Oh how I've waited to meet you," the soft accented voice spoke. It wasn't gruff and fierce like Vegeta's usual voice, but much calmer and smoother. He almost sounded like the young, cruel Vegeta Goku had just run into, with his evil cackle and mean smirk, but this Vegeta before him held no evil in his voice. It was sugar coated, like a candy apple, and relaxing. "Goku, our savior, the one and only, the legendary."

Growing more and more uncomfortable at the closeness of this delicate being, Goku gently pulled the lacy hand from the back of neck. Getting the clue, Vegeta's leather boot slid intentionally slowly from his lower back, running smoothly over his rear-end and down the back of his thighs. Shivering slightly, Goku was amazed at how much control this little prince had over him. Stepping back, Goku smiled and received one from Vegeta as well.

"Well, I am here to help," Goku laughed. "You see, I need to find Vegeta, the real Vegeta."

The bronzed, glowing face before him slowly fell. The sculpted eyebrows lowered and Goku looked at the once giddy saiyajin as he now held an expression of deep hurt and pain.

"Wha-what is it?"

Vegeta opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly clamped the sparkled lips together and shook his head roughly. Stepping back suddenly he began to pace, his shiny boots clicking on the uncarpeted edge of the marble floor.

"And here I was thinking you were going to fight all the bad guys, lock them away and make a grand exit, waving to me goodbye, that confident look on your….rather handsome face."

Goku found his mouth hanging open and he quickly shook his head. "What do you mean? I am here to fight the…well, the bad guys."

Whipping around, Vegeta stood to face his savior, his eyebrows knitted together in grief. Goku was shocked at how much emotion the usually stoic, glassy face Vegeta had was now completely revealing his true emotions. Bringing his small fists up to his sides, the colorful prince bit his lip anxiously.

"No. I just…I just want to get out," the soft voice spoke. "I've been trapped in these shadows too long. I haven't had enough of _my _time yet. I guess it was stupid to dream that I could beat the others to freedom."

Goku's heart dropped. Great, this Vegeta was trying to get out, too, which could only mean one thing really, and that was that he could not be trusted. But Goku felt that he couldn't just turn his back on this being, the first persona who seemed that he could help. And it was true. What had this kind-hearted being witnessed in the shadows of Vegeta's mind? It wasn't fair that he be forced to stay within these shadowed hallways and watch true horror be unleashed.

"Well, listen," Goku said with a smile. "How about you come with me. I'm sure that if you helped me find the real Vegeta, he'd find a place for you. You won't have to live down here anymore if you help me find him. Fighting for good is always better than fighting for evil."

Deep brown eyes rose and the once moping Vegeta gained an expression of pure ecstasy. Clasping his small hands together, Vegeta leapt into the air with a short squeak.

"You'll let me come with you?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Doing a quick, graceful dance, Vegeta spun again, his maroon and rose colored garments twirling around him. With a quick bow of the head, the small saiyajin giggled lightly and gazed at Goku. Sticking out a lacey hand the beauty smiled.

"Around here I am called Grace…or other unfortunate names, but I would love it if you were to call me….Veheshin."

Acknowledging the princely being, Goku nodded and stuck out a large hand. "Nice to meet you, Veheshin."

Peering down at the taller saiyajin's outstretched hand, the cheery prince extended his own out and they shook.

_'This is going to be an interesting journey,'_ Goku thought to himself with a smile.

Pulling away, the orange-clad fighter turned and looked down the darkened hall. He glanced at the golden skinned saiyajin with his make-upped face and hid a smile as the Egyptian style eyes followed his line of vision with childish curiosity. It was so strange to see such young, innocent features on the usual scowling, older face of Vegeta.

"I've been traveling in circles for who knows how long," Goku said. "And I've seen so many things and met so many…er…" he glanced at Veheshin nervously, not sure what to call the images within Vegeta's head.

Smiling kindly, Veheshin gave a short wave of the hand and laughed lightly. "It's confusing, I know. But where it is detailed, it is also somewhat simple."

Turning to face Goku completely, the petite being swept some long strands of hair from his shimmering face and continued.

"There are three forms of images within this thick skull of Vegeta's. Starting at the simplest form there are the memory images. I'm not sure if you've run across any yet, but these images come in two forms. Usually, they play like a movie or film on screens in dark corners of his mind, or in other words, in dark rooms within this castle. But not everything is located within this castle. Outside the Vegeta-sei castle is a whole other universe of memories and thoughts.

"Now, sometimes these "movies" can actually occur outside the screen. They appear like ghost-like images that are viewed right here in the hallways of the castle. The memory images cannot be interacted with or talked to because they are just memories, nothing more."

Goku nodded, noting that this form must have been the kind that he saw in the darkened room of Vegeta and his mother and the unfortunate image he had just witnessed of the young prince and Frieza.

"Moving up from that is…" Veheshin hesitated, looking sad for a moment. "The next are the split personas. I would be considered this. Split personas are the most seen or experienced next to the memories images. You see, every mind has constant thoughts or ideas popping through the brain. Every person has conflicting thoughts and ideas. Where do these different ideas come from? Us. Even you have at least 3 thousand or more different personas with you. Sadness, anger, lust, love, guilt, happiness, fear, are present, but even deeper emotions branch from that; pride, loneliness, phobias, cleanliness, homosexuality, evil, goodness, wildness, curiosity, damage, and so on. Then even more branch from that. A traumatic experience or certain situation in your life can create ten or a hundred different "people" within your psyche.

"Split personas are solid within the mind, as you see before you." Veheshin said with a dainty leap. "And we merely represent a section of Vegeta's mind; a certain emotion, thought, or action. But with us, even we vary from each other. Some split personas can have several emotions and personalities. I am a real person within Vegeta's mind, just somewhat completely different from him." Giggle. "Then there are other split personas that are just pure emotion or action with no thought or reason. And phew, let me tell you, with Vegeta's mind, these personas are quite overwhelming."

Goku nodded, completely in awe of the complexity of a single mind. He wondered what types of "people" lurked within his wild brain. "So, what, um, persona are you?"

Blushing at Goku's curiosity and twirling happily he let out a short laugh. "I'm grace. But luckily for me, I'm quite a complex little character. Whereas some of the people around here will call me Grace…others are less kinder." His face fell and he pouted. "You see, I'm considered to be quite open, as I'm sure you've noticed. I'm an equal opportunity lover, but when I see a hot Bulma standing next to an attractive memory or image persona of a young, sweet man…well…I can tell you, I'll go for the latter."

Goku's eyes widened at the outright confession and tried to keep his face from turning bright red. "So…you're gay?"

One heavily gold-lidded eye twitched. "Gay and straight. You certainly are an earthling, Goku. But no matter. As long as you don't call me names and taunt me, I'll answer this observation in the positive."

The childish saiyajin let out a loud laugh and slapped his knee. He couldn't believe that Vegeta had a being like this within him.

"Oh please," Veheshin said with a large wave of both hands. "I'm positive you have the same types floating within your thick head."

That stopped Goku's laugh and he gasped at the ridiculous idea.

"Onto the last forms then," the smug little prince snickered. "The full personas," he said with a darkened gaze. "There aren't as many full personas as there are split or memory images. Full personas are real, actual personalities who existed in the real world or who could take over Vegeta's personality. For the most part, the majority of these beings are not nice. I'm sure you've met about five or six of these personalities." Goku's eyes also narrowed, as he understood what the prince was saying. "With the full personas there are ones who lasted for quite a while, whereas others lasted a few days to a month, usually transition personalities. As you know, Vegeta led a rough life and his personality was ever changing…and is ever changing, so he had to have a persona in between as he switched. But everyone changes so everyone has these images.

"Vegeta has over a hundred of these full personas including ones that haven't even appeared. And the thing about these beings is that they all have their own personality and thoughts and ideas, too."

"But why are they considered full personas and you're not?" Goku asked.

Nodding curtly, Veheshin continued. "One: they existed in real life or can exist in real life. Two: they have all the emotions and beings and personas that exist within the mind whereas I and the other splits are without many of the different personas and images. Three: I and all the other splits were just formed as Vegeta grew. We were made to be here within him, not…not out in the real world." He explained sadly.

Goku gave him a pitied stare and sighed. "And together, all three of you forms work together to make Vegeta a person." The colorful prince nodded. "Then why is he having problems now? Why are all these beings trying to take over now, in this time of his life?"

Veheshin looked thoughtful for a moment, his dark, puppy-dog eyes looking up. "With all the chaos that has been going on, I've only heard bits and pieces of the problem and possible rumors as to why he cannot handle the voices within him now."

Slowly turning, his black "hooker boots" as Chi-Chi would call them, squeaked against the maroon marble. Walking down the hall, toward the darkness that he had entered from, the mahogany-haired prince waved a lacey hand to Goku, telling him to follow. Kicking up his feet, Goku quickly hopped over to the smaller saiyajin's side. The two made their way into the darkness that Goku had not been near yet and Veheshin continued.

"As I have said before, every living being with a brain has thousands….millions of personalities hidden within him or her. Every decision, every thought, every tiny or large conflict within you is a persona or voice inside your head. Now, think about Vegeta's life. Think about the lives of serial killers, mental patients, traumatized youths. In most cases, something horrific or dramatic happened in their lives and left them scarred. If the emotions and memories and happenings are too much a person could go insane or become very imbalanced. We, the "voices in the head," become unbalanced as well. Even if a person looks and acts strong, he can do nothing to stop the thoughts and ways his mind works.

"Vegeta has always had the voices in his head; quite overwhelming at times, sometimes just whispering. When he gets particularly stressed, they become more rampant. Why? Because if he's not in control, then who is? It's the chance for these control-freak, power-hungry or scared, hopeless beings to get a chance at being free. Over half of us in Vegeta's head have had some control at some time in our…er, his life, even if it was for a few seconds to one fantastical hour." The lovely prince hesitated at this, as if he was remembering something from long ago.

Goku peered around him, realizing that there was hardly any light. Veheshin appeared quite in control, though, and merely pushed through the darkness. Both saiyajins had keen vision and had no real problems in walking through the darkened hallway.

"So, why now?" Goku asked again. "Ever since the fight with Buu, Vegeta had seemed so happy and relaxed. He finally seemed to have excepted earth and all the fighters."

In the eerie darkness, the orange-clad fighter could see shimmering eyes peer at him. "This is where it gets a bit confusing," the soft, sugary voice replied. "I've heard that the transformation to Majin may have something to do with it."

Goku stopped and tightened his fists. "So Vegeta still has the majin power over him! We have to do something, then, before he loses control and—"

A rosy hand rose to silence the worried fighter. "The power of Babidi left the attractive prince when he so graciously died, but it was the actual transformation itself, over his mind that made everything so out of order." Goku straightened and relaxed, staring into the darkened face of his ally. "In the seven years after you died, Vegeta gave up training. He went into a state of depression and guilt at the fact that he was the last remaining saiyajin and…the fact that his closest friend had died due to his arrogance."

Goku's eyes widened, knowing that this was the truth, seeing as how it came straight from a being that lived within the saiyajin prince's mind. The dainty Veheshin slowly began to walk again, his draped clothing whirling behind him.

"But after about a year, Vegeta slowly began to change. He felt himself caring more and more for Bulma." Goku couldn't help but notice the way Veheshin almost spat the beautiful woman's name bitterly, but shook it off. It was probably nothing. "He feared this love as a weakness, but couldn't help but worry and care for her and Trunks. After several years, he was at peace. He accepted your death, he accepted his love, he practically accepted friendship from the others, but then came the World Tournament. Then came Babidi, Buu, the Majin, and it all happened too fast.

"You see, Vegeta has always changed gradually, like most people. It isn't natural to be happy and content for so long and then suddenly force your mind into a state of evil and hatred that you've lived without for about six or seven years. And you know all that happened during this whole Buu incident. You know that Vegeta went through a great change, and indeed, he was happy for about a month afterwards. And from what I've heard, the fact that changing so rapidly in emotion and spirit in such a short time has weakened his mind.

"Vegeta may have felt in control and relaxed after this Buu ordeal, but little did he know that the dark forces within his mind were gathering and disputing who would control. I've heard that he is still in dispute with himself as to whether or not he is accepted yet or if he even wants to be a "good guy" still or if he really loves Bulma and Trunks. I think that after his transformation to Majin and after the Buu battle, the crueler darker voices started telling him what to do. I think that they got a taste of evil when he was Majin and have grown stronger."

Goku trudged alongside Veheshin, going over everything he just said. So Vegeta was still in conflict with himself. He thought back to what the delicate prince had said about traumatized children and horrible occurrences in one's life and thought back to the horrific scene he had seen between Vegeta and Frieza. A shudder ran through his spine and he began to feel the slow heat of hate and rage as he thought of what people had done to his best friend.

His eyes widened at the thought. Best Friend? Well, he was the closest to him on planet earth when it came to heritage and fighting spirit, but best friend? What about Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu? Goku sighed and rubbed his large hands against his face. It was all so complicated. Pulling his fingers from his eyes, Goku saw that the small saiyajin had stopped in front a giant curtain. He couldn't tell the color through the almost black hallway, but watched curiously as Veheshin's small hand gripped it. With a small, sneaky smile, he whipped it down and Goku gasped as he was blinded with light.

There was a soft, kind laugh and Goku squinted through the white rays and felt his jaw drop. It looked like a gargantuan gymnasium, only with no hard floor and no pale walls. It was a pandemonium of movement as hundreds of different Vegetas moved about, all appearing quite happy and joyful. The "walls" were barely noticeable, being covered with vines and trees and greenery of all sorts. An actual sun or some sort of light source hovered in the immensely tall ceiling which was some sort of holographic sky, shining with bright white clouds and a baby-blue sky. Birds, butterflies, bees and other beautiful earthly images whirled in the miraculous scene.

Goku's wide, childlike eyes scanned the area in awe as hundreds of relaxed, smiling, or sleepy saiyajin princes of all ages, appearances, and attitudes sat on the grass or moved alongside the blue stream that led under one of the walls to nowhere.

"Grace! Oh my God, it's him!"

The two new guests looked up to see a young, smiling Vegeta running up. He looked about fourteen and grinned as he rushed forward. Wearing plain, blue-training clothes, the small warrior rushed at the two, his tail whipping behind him and his black bangs bumping up and down on his forehead. Tripping, the small, wild being fell with an "oof!" but was immediately on his white-booted feet again. Appearing in front of them he looked at Veheshin to Goku in absolute excitement.

"I don't believe it! Kakerotto…Goku…whatever! You're actually here."

Grabbing Goku's hand suddenly, the ecstatic saiyajin shook it wildly while laughing. Letting go, he hopped up and down, clapping his white-gloved hands and emitting small squeaks of excitement. Whipping back around, he tried to steady himself but couldn't keep himself from shaking and wagging his tail like an excited dog.

"Veheshin, Veheshin, it's actually him! It's actually him! It's actually Goku. He's here; he's going to save the day. He's going to…he's going to…"

The hyperactive child panted for breath and Veheshin patted the breathless boy with a huge grin of amusement. Gazing up at Goku through heavily golden eyelids, the delicate prince laughed.

"Goku, this is Ecstasy. He's all the excitement, joy, optimism….pretty much any form of overactive happiness you can think of."

The larger saiyajin laughed and put a hand behind his head as the blue-clad warrior hopped about energetically. Goku was amazed that a being could be so restless and moving at all times, but then again, he was like that himself.

"Man, I didn't even think Vegeta could have this much excitement and joy within him."

Veheshin giggled and shook his head. Pointing his finger at the almost vibrating boy he said, "That's why he's so small."

Ecstasy stopped running about and gave his colorful friend a squinted eye, which quickly turned into a laugh, and the young boy was running around in circles again. Panting again, the spastic child fell on his butt and laughed, gasping for air as he did so. Veheshin sighed kindly and shook his head again.

"I'm afraid we can't stay, Ecstasy," he explained. The boy looked up and cocked his head to the side with curiosity. "Goku and I are on a very important mission to find present-time Vegeta."

Flying up to his feet, Ecstasy began to pant with overwhelming excitement. Jumping up and down and flying through the air a few times, he landed before the two and clapped his hands.

"OOOH! Present-time Vegeta! He's so cool! Oh man, oh man! Wow, what a cool mission, Grace! Can I go, too? Can I? Can I go, tttooooo?"

Laughing again, the one called Grace rose up both hands. "I'm afraid not. This could get dangerous and we need to get there quick."

Pouting playfully, Ecstasy returned to his jumping about. Turning away from the travelers, he swung his tail playfully.

"Ok, but you'd better bring me cool stories when you come back. Oh! It'll be so cool! Grace on a wild adventure! So awesome!"

And with that, the overjoyed child sprang into the air and flew over to a snoozing, peaceful Vegeta, ready to annoy. Goku gave Veheshin a lopsided grin of shock and the maroon, violet dressed saiyajin shrugged and made his way through the groups of saiyajins. Goku looked at each one in awe, seeing laughing, cheerful princes, relaxed, peaceful Vegetas, and altogether happy personas resting on the green grass.

"What-"

"It's an area where the more peaceful, happy personas live or hang out," Veheshin said, knowing full well what Goku was going to ask.

Goku gazed up at the artificial sun as a silhouette of a bird flew past. "But, don't the more evil ones ever bother you?"

Veheshin shrugged and ran some fingers through the wild brown hair on his head. "We hid this place pretty well. The beings of darkness wouldn't expect the entrance to this place to be _in_ darkness and even if they do come, they usually don't start shit. We're too boring and they have better things to do."

"But what if they do decide to hurt you or the others?" Goku asked, his heroic senses kicking in to protect those who were weaker.

"Then we get hurt," the graceful prince replied curtly. "A being can't die within a mind, they are just merely relocated."

Goku's eyebrow rose in question, but he was soon interrupted by a high-pitched, almost girly cry.

"Veheshin, darling!"

Whipping around, the smaller saiyajin's squinted eyes widened.

"Charm!"

Goku watched in shock as the dainty prince ran into the open arms of a very similar Vegeta to himself. They hugged tightly and the one labeled "Charm" held Veheshin at arms length, examining him up and down.

Charm was a bit taller than Veheshin and built more solidly like the real Vegeta. But he was everything but the real Vegeta. His ebony hair was pulled back into a large, jagged ponytail and stylishly held together with jeweled clips and doused in a sparkling spray. He, too, wore make-up as Veheshin did; only it was heavy and colorful. Blue covered his eyelids, mascara and black eyeliner lined his dark eyes, and a bright blush brought out the high cheekbones Vegeta had. Wearing robes of insanely bright colors, much like a festive kimono and adorning an uncountable number of bracelets and necklaces, the very much chirpy and cheery prince grinned, showing perfectly white teeth.

"I have not seen you in forever!" Charm twittered, his voice unlike anything Goku had ever heard come out of Vegeta's mouth. "Your make-up is fantastic, darling, the Egyptian curl at the corner of the eye…fabulous, just fabulous. Ooooo! And that golden lip-gloss, oh tell me, how did you come by that? Oh lovely, lovely as always darling!"

Looking the smaller saiyajin up and down, Goku felt an almost shrill of fear as the soft, yet piercing gaze of the rather flamboyant man gazed at him. Releasing Veheshin, he slowly made his way to the powerful fighter, almost gliding across the grass as he did so.

"So, this is the all powerful, savior Goku?" Taking Goku's large hands into his soft, smooth ones he examined the earth-raised saiyajin. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Charm shook his head in amazement. "Perfect. Absolutely….GORGEOUS!"

"Isn't he?" Veheshin's honey-suckled voice spoke from behind. "But really, Charm, we must be going. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh, what is the hurry?" The overwhelming saiyajin asked, blinking his long eyelashes at Veheshin sweetly.

The usual complacent Grace seemed to be getting frustrated with Charm's lack of caring about the seriousness of the situation. Placing his hands on his narrow hips, Veheshin tapped his knee-high black boot impatiently.

"We have to find present-time Vegeta. You know I went to find Goku a while ago. I don't need to explain it again."

Charm released Goku's hands and held one of his colorful robes up to his now teary eyes. Feigning a pathetic sniffle he gave his friend a quiver of the lip.

"For one so beautiful, you can be quite sharp sometimes, Grace."

With a roll of his sparkled eyes, Veheshin moved closer to Charm and gave the strange being a hug.

"Oh, you," Grace mused. "There will be plenty of time to see me after this is all solved."

"Promise?"

Veheshin nodded and gave a warm smile. Goku watched in shock and amazement as the two gave each other a quick kiss and broke from the tight hug. Turning, Veheshin saw the amazement and dropped jaw on Goku's face and gave a flimsy wave of the hand.

"Earthlings, you don't know what's good for ya."

'_Well, that's it for chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to get out. I hope you didn't find it too strange. I've never really written in this style before. Anyway, thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Also, in case there is any confusion, the way I pronounce Veheshin's name is FE or VE-HEE-SHIN. So, I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible, so please be patient and let me know what you think! Thanks!'_


	5. What is happening?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original DBZ characters; everything belongs to Akira Toriyama. But I do own the little voices in Vegeta's head.

Chapter 5

Veheshin laughed at the shocked expression on Goku's face as he broke away from Charm. The taller, flamboyant prince Vegeta giggled as he blushed and Veheshin rubbed his shoulder.

"You see, Charm," Veheshin's soft voice said. "I told you Goku was definitely raised as an earthling."

Goku's eyebrows lowered, as he noted the snickering behind the comment, but decided not to pursue the situation. It was just too weird to see the different sides of Vegeta hold such an open and…well….DIFFERENT way of acting.

Veheshin walked up to the orange clad fighter and the two continued toward a wall covered immensely in thick plant life. Gazing around again, Goku saw a younger looking Vegeta sitting on the grass and peacefully smelling a small flower. He laughed and shook his head at the absurdity of this place.

"Be careful, you two!" Charm's higher voice called out. "Especially you, Grace."

Whipping around, his violet robes flying Veheshin scowled. "I know how to take care of myself here, Charm!"

With a hearty "ho ho ho" Charm chuckled and waved a dainty hand, telling them to get on their way. Turning around again with a huff, Grace picked up his pace and Goku had to run to catch up to the small prince.

"What was that all about?" The childish warrior asked.

Veheshin shook his head, his wild, jagged hair falling over his shoulders. "I'm not a fighter."

They reached the vine-covered wall and the brightly clothed saiyajin pressed his hand through the greenery.

"Well, obviously."

Huffing again, Veheshin sent Goku a sharp, angled eye, looking identical to the real Vegeta when he gave the younger fighter an exasperated growl.

"Everyone here thinks I'm weaker than I really am," he snapped. "I can hold my own AND I know my way around this mind almost better than everyone else."

Goku nodded and decided to let the topic drop. He had no idea the usually kind-hearted prince could get so snappy. He must have been a half-image who held more of Vegeta's qualities than the others around here. Goku's large eyes watched the graceful being's searching hands clear away some of the bushes and vines and shove a panel or button of some sort. The entire wall shook and slid to the side, bringing the greens with it. Goku looked around quickly, noticing that none of the resting Vegetas around seemed to be caught off guard or curious. As the large entrance came to a stop, Goku found himself staring into complete darkness, much like when he first entered Vegeta's mind. He looked at Veheshin with a quirked eyebrow and the smaller saiyajin gestured to him to enter. Taking a breath, Goku stepped into the blackness followed closely by Grace and he heard the "door" slide close again.

As the sound of giggling, laughing, and light chatting slowly faded with the light, Goku felt a bit uneasy. The two were trapped in complete darkness with no visible exits, but Veheshin seemed confident. It was, indeed, him who shoved them in there.

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Goku turned his gaze to the smaller being near him. Sharp sparkled orbs looked at him and the silence filling the room made the warrior even uneasier.

"Wha-"

"Gludarch dea fre-arche!"

Caught off guard, Goku jumped a bit as Veheshin yelled into the darkness. Hearing and seeing no one, he looked at his companion with much confusion at the words just spoken. A few minutes passed and he heard Grace take a breath again.

"Wei shuu-barsch. Gludarch fiiark shu-ruaal."

Goku's newly adjusted eyes caught a flash of blue and he immediately knew whom Veheshin was talking to. The blue leapt here and there and finally came to a rest before the two saiyajins. Darkened, fearful eyes rose and the young, abused prince stood before them, hunched over and appearing quite exhausted.

"Easplas," the graceful prince said kindly with an outstretched hand. "Easplas Gludarch dea fre-arche." He then motioned toward Goku. "Sovetrier dean Goku, juutri-fur."

The boy's eyes widened and his dirty bruised head nodded. Looking suddenly happier he bowed slightly and headed deeper into the darkness. Goku watched again as the small, battered prince slid a fingernail across the blackness, creating a tear in the velvet dark. He turned, holding the side of the new opening he held a small smile and gracious twinkle in his eyes. Veheshin and Goku moved closer and he shrank away slightly, bowing his head. A rosy, gloved hand reached out and cupped the boy's chin, forcing him to look up. Large, beaten eyes looked into the ones much like his own only quite different at the same time.

"It will get easier, my prince," Veheshin spoke lightly, a serious expression on his golden features. Smiling with sparkling, honeyed lips, the graceful saiyajin swept a hand through the spiky, black hair of the abused being. "From here, things will go up. Chin up, prince."

The hollow eyes widened at the confidence his elder image conveyed and nodded in awe. Even Goku was taken aback at the strong, unbreakable determination the usually weaker, fun-filled persona held. He was so much like…Vegeta. Goku saw Vegeta in his mind, though, and saw the pride and ego he always had. The man was ever confident. With so much arrogance, pride, and determination Vegeta had, most of the images and personas probably had just as much, no matter what corner of the mind they controlled.

The blue-clad little warrior stepped back to give them leeway. Veheshin smiled and gracefully pushed off from the opening and gently glided downward. Goku looked at the cut, bruised face before him and gave him a confident smile, as well.

"Thank you, " he said.

"Shalru," the boy replied, and Goku knew, he was saying thank you right back in Saiyago.

With a happy salute, Goku launched himself from the tear in the sky of Vegeta's mind and felt himself lowering down towards a waiting Veheshin. As he hovered down, Goku looked at his surroundings, his jaw dropping.

They were outside the castle now, and unlike the strange, wiry universe of Buu's head, Vegeta's mind looked huge. He felt as if he was on a whole new planet. The "sky" was a reddish-orange with streaks of light pink clouds. But even in some sections of the red glow, there were peaceful patterns of blue and white, much like earth's atmosphere. Landing lightly, Goku spun around taking in everything. The ground was a mix of hard, black rocks and dark reddish-brown sand. Small jagged shrubs grew tall and black alongside happy green bushes and earth-looking trees. And speaking of the trees, Goku stood stupefied at the immense height of the things. Tall, gorgeous trees towered over them, their bark also a reddish-brown color and long, long wiry branches connected to other trees. The leaves were a mix of dark greenish-black and oak, maple, and pine. Much further down the way, a body of water, reflecting the red sky appeared golden as light hit it. Alongside all these alien images were very noticeable earthly things. Earth trees, the patched earth sky, and earthly animals chattered and ran about with foreign beings Goku had never seen before.

"What is this place?" He whispered.

The gold-skinned prince stepped up next to him and chuckled. "Vegeta left Planet Vegeta when he was quite young and unfortunately, is forgetting more and more about it. But from what he can remember, it is all transferred to this area of the brain and is now slowly being covered up by earth environment. Over the past years, we have noticed the appearances of the blue in the red sky, the strange animals running around, and the green and lighter brown of earth trees and shrubbery."

Goku let out an amazed laugh, yet again in awe of how complex one's mind really was. He put a hand on the back of his head and looked up at the insanely tall trees. He was surprised to see a curious face peering at him from far above the trees and he realized that the Vegeta that had granted them access was still watching them. As soon as Goku looked at him, there was a quick yelp and the tear closed immediately. Veheshin followed his gaze.

"Oh, Shadow Vegeta," he said with a laugh. "He's ever so curious but too frightened to come out of the darkness."

Goku bit his lip at the sad creature that hid in the shadows and sighed. "What happened to him?"

Grace sighed as well and slowly began to head away from the tall, jagged castle. The gothic, black structure looked much more worn on the outside than the fine, smooth interior. Silhouetted against the deep reds of the planet, Goku shuddered as he gazed at the creepy, falling apart architecture.

"Shadow Vegeta is the form of hiding and pain that Vegeta has from the abuse and terror he has endured. The poor boy has on his shoulders all the hidden pain, humiliation, and ache the prince has had to endure throughout his life. The icy, glassy stare; the mask that Vegeta wears, is helped by Shadow Vegeta's strength. Without Shadow, Vegeta would not have the walls to protect him from the reality he has experienced in his life."

Goku suddenly felt so weak as he heard this. He thought back to all the horrific things he had seen thus far and shuddered. He admitted it to himself. He would not have been able to handle such a harsh life that Vegeta did. The poor Shadow Vegeta. He was the one putting up the walls and barriers within the arrogant prince's mind to protect him…to keep him sane…for the most part.

Feeling curiosity strike again, Goku followed behind the twirling drapery before him. "Was he speaking the native language of the Saiyajins?"

Veheshin nodded. "Yes, but he's picked up a few languages here and there. He's just not around enough to learn a whole different language thoroughly."

"He was the first one I met," Goku said.

The graceful saiyajin lifted a sculpted eyebrow.

"When I first entered Vegeta's mind, he let me out…or enter. But why does he only speak the saiyajin language? I saw this one video memory thing and a much younger Vegeta could speak so I could understand him. And then I ran into another one who spoke perfect Japanese."

Veheshin nodded and smiled. "Ah, the complexity of the mind. Do you know how many languages Vegeta actually knows?"

Goku shook his head, eager to know.

"Ha, well, for being a prince, one of Frieza's closest pets, traveling so much, and having to learn about different countries and planets, he has learned about 23 different languages!" Goku gasped in shock. He had no idea Vegeta was so…well educated. "Of course, about four or five of those languages are from earth, but still, it's quite an accomplishment. He is sooooo smart. I've met one of his intelligence personas. He has about three. Anyway, with all these different languages floating around in his head, he has forgotten much of his native language and remembers some memories in the language he knows best now. Some Vegetas speak the native tongue, some speak Japanese or English, and others communicate through foreign languages he's learned."

Shaking his head in amazement, Goku laughed at the absurdity and complexity of it all. Walking through the sparse forest of insanely tall trees the two saiyajins made their way toward a rather large hill about a mile ahead of them. There was a rustle in the leaves above and Veheshin let out a surprised yelp as a short being landed before them.

Goku blinked in surprise, being startled as well. A few feet before them crouched a strange persona. At first, Goku felt a rush of excitement, thinking it had been the Vegeta he was searching for, but merely looking at actions, movements, and appearance of this new image proved false. Crouched over on all fours, much in an animalistic fashion, a brown tail flickered out cautiously from blue spandex. This Vegeta looked identical to present-time Vegeta, clad in the tight blue uniform and wearing the clean white gloves and boots, but the tail and blank, thoughtless stare peered at the two with no recognition. Creeping forward on his light fingertips and toes, Vegeta cocked his head to the side with an animal curiosity. The expression was blank and the eyes stared forward with wide, glistened darkness. Moving on all fours almost monkey-like, this being seemed more curious than threatening.

"Oh great," Veheshin's soft voice muttered. "It's you. Isn't there some food you could be eating inside?"

Not even reacting to the comment, this new arrival crept forward still and quickly cocked his head to the other side. Goku peered at him with an amused smirk.

"So, what is he, like saiyajin instincts or something?"

There was a slight scoff to his side and Veheshin appeared to blush.

"Oh, he's definitely a strong part of saiyajin instincts. He's Libido….Lust."

Goku snapped his head toward the sheepishly grinning prince beside him and then to the crouched being at his feet who stared up at him with almost longing, anxious eyes. Goku cringed and stepped back, holding up wavering hands.

"I'm sorry, but we're kinda in a hurry. If we could just—"

"Fuck me?"

Goku blanched and he could hear Veheshin snickering at the blunt words. It was Vegeta's natural voice perfectly, but the question wasn't harsh or cruel…just a plain question. Creeping forward even more, the lustful prince's tail wagged excitedly. He definitely had his eyes on Goku.

"Fuck me. Screw me…screw me. Fu-"

"Whoa!" Goku squeaked nervously, backing up. "Hey now, no need to be so blunt."

Veheshin let loose a laugh and shook his head. "He doesn't understand you. He's purely instinct, one of the split personas that is pure emotion. He's quite the handful."

"Well, how do we get rid of him?"

There was a flash of blue launching off the ground and Goku yelped in surprise as the overly aggressive being hung on his front. Almost innocent, clueless eyes stared into his own. It was like looking into the dark brown orbs of a goofy puppy that wanted nothing more than to hump one's leg.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." The eager prince barked happily while bouncing up and down in Goku's arms.

With an uncomfortable and slightly disgusted wince, Goku tossed the animal-like Lust from his arms. Landing perfectly and gracefully on all fours, the blue-clad "warrior" turned his head side to side like a confused canine. Turing his eyes to Veheshin he let out a small whine.

"Fuck me?"

"Sorry, my friend," Veheshin replied truthfully. "As much as I'd like to, we really must be going."

The wagging tail slowed as the one who smelled and looked like him shook his head kindly. Goku glanced at his ally and saw that he looked at the strange being with a saddened stare. He really was sorry. Goku realized that everything Veheshin said or apologized for was truthful. He truly was an honest and caring being. Again, Goku knew that Vegeta had the ability to care and feel, but how strongly, he had never known.

The saiyajin in the lovely draped clothing moved forward and Goku fell in step behind him. Veheshin patted the black hair of the wagging prince on the ground and simply walked past. Goku followed quickly and was relieved that the excited creature didn't jump him again. But he could hear the eager steps chase after them. He glanced ahead and saw that Veheshin either didn't notice or care.

"Um-"

The smaller saiyajin turned quickly with a serious expression. He pointed his finger at the innocent Vegeta.

"Go! Stop following! Sit, stay!"

Goku watched as Lust's face quickly fell, but he stopped galloping behind them and abruptly sat, his feet sticking out before him and his gloved hands resting on the ground. It was so bizarre to see Vegeta resting in such a fashion, but Goku reminded himself that this was not the real prince. The furry brown tail flopped on the red sand and he tilted his head to the side again.

"Sex….Screw me?"

Goku turned to see that Veheshin was far ahead of him and he ran to catch up. Turning his head to see if Lust was following, he felt his heart sink as the shadowed eyes watched the two leave him with much sadness. Like a dog that had just been scolded or hit, the sharp eyes of Vegeta watched his two new "playmates" walk away from him…abandon him. The keen hearing of saiyajin ears could pick up Lust's pitiful whine and Goku turned back around, not wanting to see the lonely creature sit in the desolate land.

"Sometimes it's better to just see all the images and forms in Vegeta's mind just as they are," Veheshin spoke softly, not turning around to look at Goku. Walking quietly toward the hill of green and red grass, the two allies conversed quietly. "See them as just images and shadows of thoughts. It's much easier that way."

Goku let out a sound of disapproval and stared at the back of his small friend. "No way. I can't look at you as just some imaginary thing. You are a living being. You have your own thoughts and ideas. So do all the others in here. You're not just—"

"No!" Veheshin yelled, whipping around quickly, his pale rose and maroon robes twirling around him. The usually calm, golden face was now glowing with a strange, yet very familiar anger. "I saw how you were disgusted by Lust. I see how you view my ways and the ideals of others. I understand how all the others would see me, too, were they ever to meet me. No one would ever believe that a fairy, a-a-"

"That someone of your demeanor would be within Vegeta?" Goku asked quietly.

The sour, golden face grimaced and he nodded. "It's easier to see us just as images and nothing else. It's easier for us to ourselves as imaginary beings than actual people or saiyajins. I feel almost complete myself. But I know I'm not. I'm not…strong! I'm only missing a few emotions here and there, a few strengths. So, why couldn't I ever be a complete being? Why have I never had my chance to rule over him? Why did I only get one hour? Why…"

He trailed off, his sparkled lips trembling. Tears sprang into glistening brown eyes and Goku moved forward. Feeling the urge to comfort his confused friend was all that was important. Vegeta needed him. Goku embraced the shaking being and the tears fell from gold-rimmed eyes. Vegeta needed him. For once he was allowing him, Goku, to support him, to cry into his chest. _'I'm here for you, Vegeta.'_

Goku closed his eyes and sank his nose into the mahogany locks of his short friend. Yes…Vegeta trusted him. He always had. The two beings stood there, holding each other in the dim, red light of the prince's strange world for what seemed like forever.

"You are Vegeta, more than you know," Goku whispered. "Everyone in here is, and all the ones who are good, all the ones who want to make Vegeta whole and strong and healthy are real and do matter. Even you don't feel whole, you complete Vegeta."

The crying became less, but Veheshin's grip around Goku's strong back tightened, almost painfully. _'Believe in me, Vegeta.'_ Goku thought, feeling an excited satisfaction as his long-time rival and newest best friend confided in him. _'I'm glad you trust me, Vegeta.'_

Not even aware of the shimmering, brown eyes that looked into him, lips met. Goku's eyes closed and he felt the gentle lips press against his own.

_'Vegeta.'_

No, this wasn't his scent.

_'Vegeta, I'm here for you and you won't have to be afraid again.'_

Vegeta would never let you do this.

_'Cry to me, tell me everything. You are my Prince.'_

He's merely a ghost, an image, a fake. This is NOT Vegeta!

With a gasp, Goku brought himself back to reality and pulled away in shock. Stumbling back, the orange dressed saiyajin wiped his mouth in disgust and horror. Veheshin stared with sparkled eyes and an open, surprised mouth. The look on Goku's face told him everything. Trying to gather his thoughts, Goku tried to explain himself, to blame Veheshin, to question everything. His fists were clenched and he simply stared at the glowing, beautiful saiyajin in utmost confusion, wanting to scream and hit him and beat himself. His stomach clenched violently and he forced his back to Veheshin. Knowing that his actions were probably destroying the small split persona, Goku could do nothing to comfort him. He couldn't even understand the situation himself.

Shaking black locks from his eyes, Goku swallowed and took a shaky step forward. "Lead the way."

And the graceful saiyajin did, his usually gliding feet now heavy and weighted. In silence they made their way over the hill.

'_Hey, sorry for such a short chapter, but I'll try to get the other one out as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought, thanks!'_


	6. The Wise One

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but Akira Toriyama does! All the personas, though, in this story belong to me.

Chapter 6

Goku shuffled his feet childishly behind the dainty form before him. The usually cheery earth saiyajin had dealt with anger and confusion before, but betrayal? Watching the soft, wild spikes of hair that flowed from Veheshin's head made Goku's stomach twist. How could the "kind-hearted" persona be so sneaky and mistrusting? The thought that actual good within Vegeta existed was slowly becoming a lie to him.

'_But why?'_ A voice within Goku questioned. _'You forgive everything and everyone. You saw the shocked expression on Veheshin's face. He didn't mean for it happen either. You can't automatically think he's cruel or evil just because of a misunderstanding. You're Goku.'_

Confusion filled him even more. It was true. Goku did let anyone and everyone have a second chance, and he usually did without a doubt. Why was he so dead set about being so angry with Veheshin? It was just an innocent kiss, right?

But even as he tried to reason with himself, his stomach sank more. Goku kept going over the situation in his head, seeing both of their actions and movements. He'd allowed it to happen, too. Perhaps that was why he felt so angry. Veheshin didn't act alone, Goku added to the problem. But why did it have to happen? How could Goku, the strong savior of the universe, victor over Frieza, Buu, and so many others have fallen victim to such a sinful action? His mind went to Chi-Chi, his beautiful and loving wife.

Suppressing a groan, Goku rubbed his forehead as a panicky ache ran through him. He couldn't trust Veheshin. Was his plan this whole time just to get to him? Veheshin said it himself that he wanted out. God, but even if Veheshin "betrayed" him, he wasn't evil. It wasn't life threatening. It was just….Veheshin. Just one little side of Vegeta.

Goku's eyes widened and he almost stopped following the draped prince. Veheshin is a side of Vegeta! And the powerful warrior prince certainly had an extreme amount of grace. How much influence did Veheshin have over Vegeta? Was it possible that Vegeta actually knew and felt these feelings toward Goku?

The gnawing anxiety toward the violet dressed being in front of him suddenly became an excited and intrigued flutter. Goku shook his head. '_Stop this_,' his mind scolded. _'Find Vegeta and get out of this place. It's messing with your head.'_

Goku agreed. He forced his usual forgiving mind to take its role again and abandon his strange thoughts of mistrust and betrayal. That just wasn't him and they certainly had more important plans than to be angry at each other. Well, he wasn't sure how Veheshin was feeling. He had reacted somewhat coldly toward the graceful prince. Goku forced a warm smile on his face and sped up to walk next to the short guide.

Veheshin's large, dark eyes slowly turned to the powerful warrior at his side. The burning red of the sky caused the glistening brown irises to glow with a honeyed maple tint and Goku felt a blush rise up his neck. Pushing back the odd feelings the two saiyajins walked forward, nearing the top of the dark hill.

"So, where are we going?" Goku asked, trying to sound as good-natured as possible.

Veheshin's eyes lowered and a saddened pout hung over his features. He knew that Goku was still displeased with him. It was all over the friendly saiyajin's face. With a small sigh, Veheshin brushed his long, mahogany bangs away from his eyes and trudged forward.

"Do you remember me speaking of the personas of Vegeta's intelligence?"

Goku looked up, trying to remember. Yes, Veheshin had mentioned one right before they...well…

"Yeah."

"We're going to one of them," the candied voice explained softly. "Vegeta's mind is a huge place. If anyone has a clue to where present-time is, one of them will know."

Goku blinked. "How many are there?"

Veheshin smiled, but quickly became self-conscious and glanced at the rocky terrain under their boots.

"Three. One for educational intelligence, one for tactical planning, mainly used for his fighting skills, and one for spiritual thinking…the one who thinks outside the box."

Goku held back a laugh. Again he was so astounded by Vegeta's mind. He briefly wondered if he had more than one persona of intelligence himself. He would be surprised. Goku understood that when it came to common sense and logical thinking he was none too bright.

"Which one are we going to see?"

"Not TI," Veheshin replied with a barked laugh. Quickly clearing his throat he continued. "Not tactical intelligence. They all have egos, but damn, his is so annoying. It's like talking to…"

"Real Vegeta," Goku said with a laugh. Both saiyajins laughed and quickly looked at each other.

With smiles still on their faces the two continued forward. It seemed that the awkwardness between them had subsided, for now. Feeling somewhat better and relieved, Veheshin regained more of his graceful swagger and led the way.

"We're going to ST, Spiritual Thinking. He'll be more likely to help."

Veheshin slowed and stood at the top of the red hill, breathing in the air that strangely didn't actually exist within Vegeta's mind. Goku gazed over the land and blinked in surprise. Unlike the side they were just on, which held more features of Planet Vegeta, this new area looked much more like earth. Mixed in with all the greens, blues, and whites, there stood out only small patches of reds and oranges. Skittering around were squirrels and rabbits and other earthly creatures along with the occasional strange saiyajin planet creature.

Veheshin's Egyptian shaped eyes scanned the land and he nodded slowly. Moving suddenly downhill Goku hopped foot and followed behind. Walking along a small blue pond Goku watched as some goldfish happily glided through the water, no sooner being eaten up by some hideous water creature with ugly brown skin and giant black eyes. He let out the typical Goku 'blah' of disgust and hurried to Veheshin's baggy-clothed side.

"Don't you think it's sorta weird that animals and creatures and strange monsters live inside Vegeta's mind?"

"Not at all," Veheshin replied. "Everyone experiences new and strange occurrences all the time. Some can see a new animal or thing and it's stored somewhere in his or her memory banks forever. All the animals and trees and objects you see are just memories or knowledge kept inside the mind."

Goku nodded. He remembered back to the giant, hairy beast he saw in one of the closets in the castle. It was probably some monster or bizarre creature Vegeta had run into during his life.

The two saiyajins found themselves standing before a small wooden door that was attached to a happy little hill. Goku peered around it and a small, lopsided grin appeared on his face. _'What are we in the 'Lord of the Rings' or something?'_ He thought as he looked at the hobbit-hill. Veheshin lifted a lacey hand and prettily rapped on the door with his feminine knuckles. A few minutes passed and Goku rolled back and forth on his boots.

"No one home?"

Veheshin scratched his head and turned to Goku with a slight blush on his face. "I hope I got the right dwelling. I rarely leave the castle so I don't know my way around the outside too well."

Goku was about to open his mouth to respond, but the door suddenly creaked open. An extremely young, chibi face peeked through the crack. With a relieved "ah" Veheshin clasped his hands together in excitement. Goku's eyebrow rose at the small face of the youngster that peered out from under long dark bangs. The chubby little visage held the typical Vegeta scowl and squinted into the harsh, earthly sunlight.

"What do you want?" The high-pitched voice barked.

Veheshin laughed nervously and bowed low. "Oh please help us Spiritual Thinking. We are seeking your help for you are by far more powerful and smarter than—"

"Dolt, I'm not ST. I'm second stage annoyance; now get your asses in here. He's been expecting you."

Veheshin stood, his back toward Goku as his face burned with embarrassment. His sensitive saiyajin hearing could hear the orange clad warrior stifle a laugh and with a pouting "humph!" Veheshin marched into the dark cave. Goku followed behind and began to cough as the cloudy thickness of incense, candles, and other mystical scents warmed the air in the tiny, little room. It was dark, but the few lit candles cast light on a small form sitting on a pile of velvety red pillows.

"See those two cushions before him?" Annoyance asked. "Sit."

Veheshin's eyes narrowed at the curt little prince, but made his way respectfully toward the being in the shadows. Goku followed, his childish curiosity taking hold as he saw objects and decorations hanging off the walls and ceiling, making the room appear quite mystic and relaxing. Golden swirls and sandy basins of all sorts covered the room and the scented candles and incense were already making him sleepy.

"Goku, come here and sit," hissed Veheshin, patting the soft red cushion next to him.

The wild-haired saiyajin hurried over and slid onto his butt next to the saiyajin who seemed to fit into the environment quite well with his ruby robes of violets and rose.

"Goku," a young, nasally voice spoke softly. "I am glad that you have come. With a heart so pure and the strength to conquer any situation, I knew you would respond to my call."

Goku's dark eyes snapped up at the small form huddled in the darkness. Sitting on top several puffy, red cushions, a Vegeta no older than seven or eight smoked on the end of a very long cigarette holder. In between his dainty fingers rested the shiny, gold clasp, and fastened to the end a colorful cigarette of some sort. Every time the small being puffed, a lovely, graceful stream of turquoise and violet smoke rose from the small turned up nose and danced in wave-like movements out the corners of his upturned mouth. Clad in clothes very similar to Veheshin, the tiny child wore many more layers of darker reds and violets, enveloping him completely.

"Respond to your call?" Goku asked.

From under the large velvety hood, the small being nodded.

"Indeed. It has been rough I must say. It is not my place to stop the happenings within Vegeta's mind, but I can foresee. I can see the unfortunate happenings if the wrong Vegeta takes control. The Vegetas of intelligence are to not interfere. We merely respond when needed, and we are quite efficient in our jobs. But I have decided. I have taken it upon myself to become involved this time. I foresee a bad and horrid future for us all if you fail Goku. I see Vegeta and his loved ones falling if Present Time does not return. Against the others' wishes, I have summoned you."

Taking another drag of the long pipe, the small child with the greater intelligence let the colorful swirls of smoke swirl from his mouth. Goku went over what he said and placed his hands in his lap.

"If you and the other two intelligent Vegetas can help solve situations, why don't you interfere and help things go right before it goes wrong? You're a part of him, why not help him make his life easier?"

Shadowed eyes peered at Goku from under the hood. The pouting lips remained sealed together as the being that appeared so young yet was so much older than anyone else remained silent. Goku glanced at Veheshin, but the graceful being watched his respected one intently.

"For we are not Real Vegeta. I know our limits and our boundaries," the high-pitched voice replied. "As one whole being, all sides of a person must be balanced. At this moment, Vegeta is unbalanced. The sides of evil verse the sides of the desperate. This should not have happened, for I did not foresee it. Because of my error I must fix it, and in doing so I spoke to you when you first attempted to contact Vegeta and asked for your help. If the balanced personas of Vegeta wish to make him act as he has his whole life, so be it. I and the other two will not interfere."

Goku felt himself becoming angry. "So you only help when it's convenient for you, huh? You make a mistake and that's when you act."

Veheshin's large eyes shot toward him. "Goku! Not so disrespectful."

Spiritual held up his hand and calmed his fellow persona. A clever smile played on his lips. "The same happens inside us all, Goku," the child spoke. "How can I instruct Vegeta with all my knowledge and not take over? How would I be any different than those taking over? As much as it may sound confusing, Vegeta IS in control and always has been. It is all up to him to follow the right voice. Even though it seems that some of the images and personas here want control over him, it is Present Time Vegeta, the ruler of this body and mind, who picks who to listen to. When he needs to think logically, he will call upon educational intelligence or myself, if he needs the energy to fight he will call upon strength, or if he just wants to have Bulma hold him, embrace him, comfort him, he will call upon kindness or hope. I do not control anything. I do not interfere. Vegeta is my god and I obey him. He has asked for help and though, not specifically from me, I have insisted that I break the rules and contact an outside force. You."

Goku listened, shocked at how easy it sounded when the round, little being before him explained it. Putting the cigarette holder to his thin, curved lips, Vegeta sucked in. Goku looked at Veheshin and the gold-rimmed eyelid winked.

"Now my dear Veheshin," Spiritual purred. "You have come to seek the Present Time Vegeta."

Nodding excitedly the mahogany haired saiyajin bowed low. The little genius atop the cushions chuckled; sending bursts of turquoise smoke out his tiny nostrils.

"Your presence delights me, Grace." The child hesitated and exhaled the remainder of his smoke. "But I must ask, is this really what you want? Do you feel that you can successfully lead Goku to the destination of the true Vegeta?"

Both Goku and Veheshin looked up at the being sitting before them in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

Spiritual Thinking sighed and clasped his small hands together. Pulling the hood away from his head, the raven-haired, flame shaped locks blended into the darkness behind him. Dark calculating eyes studied Veheshin for a long time.

"You have chosen a difficult path," he said simply. "Can you trust, in you own heart, that you can lead Goku successfully and stand by his side and fight?"

Veheshin's eyes shot to the saiyajin at his side and then back up to the speaker with indignation. "Of course. I want Vegeta to be free and control as much as Goku."

"Do you?"

The heavily make-upped face stared into that of the aged, yet childish face peering down at him. "What is it that you see, my lord?"

Goku shifted uncomfortably. The thickening air of flavored incense was making him light headed and uneasy. It was too warm in the small room and the strange uneasiness wasn't making him feel too great. The chibi on the cushions sighed and leaned back a bit.

"You are already in a loss yourself. You do not know which direction to take. Your feelings differ from those of Present Time. I know you have a pure heart. I know your intentions are good and you want nothing more than to help Goku. But in these passions and feelings, you may go down the wrong path. I see it has happened once already. Can you stop it from happening again? Can you really allow Goku to find present-time Vegeta and leave with him and never see you again? Can you?" The round, squinted face turned to Goku now. "And can you trust him? I warn you both now, work together, but not too close. Help each other completely but be aware. No one person is perfect and no living being is fully without error. You will be making some difficult decisions, Veheshin. You may lose everything, just to gain everything in the end."

And with that, the small tirade ended. The room buzzed with a haunting silence and the intellectual little being took another smoke of his cigarette, allowing the two before him to dwell on what was just said. Annoyance cleared his throat in the corner and grumbled a bit, but remained silent as well.

Goku felt himself grow angry at such confusing, unhelpful words. Of course they were going to face a difficult situation, but the last thing he needed was any amount of doubt. The arrogant little being before him sat calmly and puffed away after blatantly scolding Veheshin for something he hadn't yet done…well…for the most part. No. He wouldn't allow the little persona satisfaction at making them uneasy or worried. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was finding Vegeta…the real one. Bringing his saiyajin determination forward, Goku shoved away the feeling of anger and annoyance and gazed up at the relaxed little prince.

"Can you tell us where Vegeta is now?"

The taller saiyajin expected Veheshin to yell at him for the curt demand, but the androgynous persona merely stared at his gloved hands that rested in his lap. Goku was glad to see surprise on the "oh-so-intelligent" saiyajin as the question was thrown at him. There was a scoff in the back corner where Annoyance stood and a clearing of the throat.

"Where he always is," Spiritual replied with a condescending little laugh. He tapped the end of his cigarette to rid some ash. "At home. At Capsule Corp."

Both beings sitting before him eyed the genius Vegeta in bewilderment. The wise child smirked and leaned back.

"At Capsule Corp.?" Goku whispered.

"Indeed," the cloaked figure replied. "With all the images of his home planet and earth and other places he has visited, you wouldn't think that the place he calls home wouldn't be here, hm?"

Goku and Veheshin turned slowly at looked at each other. Nodding his head back toward the clever little saiyajin before them, Veheshin raised up a rosy hand.

"Now wait a second! I've been all over Vegeta's mind and I've never once seen anything resembling Capsule Corporation."

Goku was surprised by Veheshin's sudden change in attitude. It looked as if he was getting back into his usual antsy and playful character again. Spiritual Intelligence leaned forward, the golden cigarette holder drooping from his mouth as clever eyes peered at them.

"Have you ever looked past the doors that are locked?"

Silence filled the scented room and Veheshin's chocolate eyes blinked. "You can't get past them…they're locked."

"Honestly," the child Vegeta scoffed. "This is why I'M the smart one here. Tell me, have you ever tried knocking?"

Again the room became silent as Annoyance began to chuckle in the darkness. Veheshin felt his face grow hot and Goku's shoulders drooped. Of course not. The simplest answer was the one not tried.

"I guess I could try that," Veheshin muttered.

"Yes you should," Spiritual snapped. He shifted on the mountain of cushions and grew comfortable again. "This means you will have to return to the castle. I sense that the real Vegeta is behind the door at the top of the eastern royal staircase. I suggest that you hurry, and speak to no one that I helped you. It will be best to keep the confrontations within Vegeta's mind to the bare minimum, meaning I want nothing to do with the problems." His usually calm face became deadly serious. "There will be problems, confusion, and hopelessness as you two journey out. Make sure that this is the plan you wish to follow and that you trust each other. I feel the trust already waning, but I hope that nothing will come from it. I wish you luck and bid you farewell."

With a wave of his small hand, the ruby robed prince blew the door open and blinding sunlight lit the majestic room. Goku squinted away from the light and turned to the small genius. His face had the cold, calculating look that he usually wore during a fight.

"I thank you for your help," the warrior said. "But we will prove that we are a team. Veheshin may be a different persona of Vegeta, but he is still my prince and friend…don't doubt us again."

And with that, Goku put a hand on the smaller Veheshin's back and the two exited the house, leaving a surprised genius behind. The door swung shut behind them and the saiyajins found themselves standing in the earthly environment again. Goku stood behind the prince who was ran his graceful fingers through his draped garments. The powerful saiyajin saw that his back was shaking slightly.

"Veheshin, what—"

"Goku, I'm sorry."

The kind-hearted fighter's eyes widened. It was strange hearing the word sorry come out a being that looked almost just like Vegeta for no reason. The gold-skinned prince turned slowly, a look of grief and sadness on his young features.

"What is it, Veheshin? Are you worried about-"

The shorter being shook his head violently sending his mahogany locks flying. The jagged, wild spikes shook slightly along with his whole body.

"It's my fault that ST said that. Because of my stupidity and selfish actions, he saw and thinks we cannot work together. I kissed you and tricked you when you have done nothing but be kind to me my whole life. Even when Vegeta is arrogant, cruel, and mean you are kind. This is how I repay you? I'm sorry…I am so sorry."

Goku watched in awe as tears welled up in the little being's sparkled eyes. It didn't seem normal that Vegeta would have a person with so many emotions within him. Then again, the arrogant prince always surprised him. Goku thought over all the many situations and adventures he's gone on with Vegeta and realized that he was probably one of the most emotional fighters in their little group of warriors. He just hid everything so well.

The orange clad fighter could only watch as Veheshin shook with grief before him. Goku wanted to put his arms around the child-like Vegeta and hold him until he stopped crying. He wanted to support him…but….what if the same thing happened as last time? What they found themselves going past a helpful hug? Goku felt his emotions twist within him. A gnawing guilt swept through him and he felt like dirt as he ignored the obviously distressed Grace. Besides, it was Veheshin's fault anyway, wasn't it? Goku loved Chi-Chi and the graceful prince before him knew that but took him anyway. Maybe he should feel guilty, because Goku now felt uncomfortable at the idea of traveling with the dainty saiyajin. Confused with his own emotions and becoming embarrassed as he recalled the kiss with Veheshin, Goku felt a strange gnawing of anger. Feeling furious with both himself and the pretty prince, Goku felt his world spinning out of control.

"It's ok, Veheshin," Goku said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Moving forward quickly, Goku brushed past a stricken Veheshin and made his way back over the hill. The violet and maroon clothing blew in a sudden chilling wind as Goku merely told him that it was entirely his fault, not taking any blame for himself and stiffly walked past him. Veheshin had at least expected a "we are both to blame" or a hug or pat on the back or possibly even a kiss of forgiveness. But no, Goku just said, "It's ok" and went on his way.

Tears streamed down his face and he shook his head. Now even more confused and distraught, Veheshin didn't know if he should go with Goku. Already things were going wrong, just as ST explained. Turning slowly, Veheshin watched Goku trudging up the hill. It just wasn't like Goku to be so…cold. Wiping the tears from his lower eyelids Veheshin pulled a tiny mirror from his many pockets and gasped as he looked at his stained face. Clicking the mirror closed his bottom lip trembled and he threw himself around and followed after Goku, sobbing like a high school girl who just broke up with her football boyfriend.

'_Nothing is going my way,'_ he thought bitterly. _'First Goku is mad at me…and now…now my make-up is running all over the place!'_

The last thought caused his eyes to become even blearier with tears as he trudged up the hill behind the powerful warrior of third class.

…………

"So, how long has it been?" Eighteen asked, her voice sounding extremely bored.

Bulma rested her head on her hand as she sat next to the two saiyajins. Sighing she checked her watch for what seemed the millionth time.

"About an hour and a half," she replied sharply.

Eighteen, Marron, Krillen, Yamcha, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Master Roshi had come to the lookout to see what was happening with the two last saiyajins in the universe. Bulma hadn't really wanted such a large crowd around, but about twenty minutes after she had arrived, Yamcha called her cell phone. So naturally, after telling him of what happened he of course called everyone else who had a phone. Eventually the others showed up to see the new problem on earth. She had to explain to everyone over and over again about Vegeta's problem and what happened during Goku and his sparring session.

During the whole course of time, there hadn't been much excitement or action. There was a few mumbles here and there coming out of Goku and from what the other Z fighters explained, a small amount of energy raising and dropping. Sometimes they would catch a small amount of escaped emotion coming from both of the "unconscious" saiyajins, but nothing that worried them too much. Bulma wasn't as too panicky worried as before, especially since all the dweebs showed up and were being a nuisance. She sat in a chair next to Vegeta's bed where he slept soundly, his head thoroughly bandaged. She only hoped that Goku would hurry so her prince wouldn't have permanent brain damage or severe loss of blood.

Krillen scratched his black hair and sighed, clearly bored as hell. Bulma crossed her arms and stared at him angrily.

"What!" She snapped at the short fighter.

Krillen jumped in surprise and raised his hands defensively. "Uhhh….nothing Bulma, honestly."

Blue eyes narrowed and she sneered. "Well, if you're so bored, why don't you just leave? I know it's _just_ Vegeta and any of his problems must not be much of a concern."

The group gave her confused stares and they glanced at one another.

"Well, it's Goku, too," Yamcha spoke up.

The crowd cringed, as there was a loud smack and cry of pain. Yamcha clutched his head as the other fighters held a flailing angry Bulma off of her ex-boyfriend.

"Chill Bulma," Gohan said softly, bringing up his hands cautiously. "We're all worried about Vegeta, too. This whole situation is downright freaky. Just try to relax."

The heiress of Capsule Corp. forced her body to relax and she was released. Turning around with a loud huff, she walked back to her chair but didn't sit. She stared at the peaceful, yet pained features of her sleeping prince.

"How do you fight the voices in your head?" She asked softly. Everyone remained silent as she spoke. "I know Goku is the most powerful being around, but how does power save someone's mind? Brute force isn't what's needed here."

Eyes looked at each other nervously. Bulma bit back tears of worry and sat down. She placed a hand on her love's tan face and adjusted the bandage around his head. It was hopeless, wasn't it? Bulma closed her blue eyes and took some calming breaths…it didn't work. She feared that this was one mission Goku would fail.

'_Well, there's chapter 6. Thanks a ton to those who reviewed, especially Hitchiker1 and Death By Papercuts. I'm sorry it took a while; I had to move all my stuff out of my dorm and finish up college stuff. But, now that school is done for now, I can update quicker and get more chapters up for this story and "Creature of the Nightmare." Well, thanks again, and make sure you let me know what you think!'_


	7. The Princes of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters; they all belong to Akira Toriyama. I do own this fanfic AND all the cute little voices inside Vegeta's head. Whoo!

Chapter 7

In the haunting redness of Planet Vegeta world, Veheshin slowly trudged behind the unpredictable and somewhat angry Goku. The whole plan and idea of their little "team" was already failing and Veheshin couldn't figure out why. It seemed that things were getting better before they visited Spiritual Thinking Vegeta, but now everything was going to shit. The golden skinned saiyajin dabbed his Egyptian eyes and sniffled, causing Goku to give him a side-glance. Smiling briefly Goku slowed his quick pace and allowed the miserable Grace time to catch up. Doing so, both allies continued on their way.

"I'm sorry, too," Goku said. Veheshin gazed up at the strong warrior with wide eyes. "Something happened and it wasn't entirely your fault. We just weren't thinking. Accidents happen."

Veheshin's large eyes lowered and he nodded pitifully. So, Goku thought of this whole thing as a mistake. He hadn't really wanted that kiss. It really was his whole fault. Veheshin sniffed again and remained silent as they walked back toward the jagged black castle that silhouetted the reddish-orange sky.

"We need to concentrate on the task at hand and find the real Vegeta before it's too late," Goku continued. "Together we can make it happen."

"But what if there are already bad Vegetas at the entrance of Vegeta's brain?" Veheshin asked, suddenly feeling helpless and lost inside the massive span of Vegeta's mind. "What can we do if there are too many Vegetas in different places? How can we stop Vegetas from exiting and taking over while still protecting Present-Time?"

The usual confident smirk appeared on Goku's face and Veheshin hid a chill. The tall, proud saiyajin was so beautiful and he didn't even know it himself.

"Trust me, everything works out in the end. You've seen everything in Vegeta's life. When have we ever not gotten out of a situation in the end?"

Veheshin nodded and felt a grin appear. Pushing back his negative thoughts and feeling Goku's own confidence and determination, Veheshin jumped in front of the taller saiyajin and leapt around gracefully. Feeling the non-existent rush of air on his sparkled skin, he breathed in and laughed. Goku couldn't help but smile as the usual happiness returned to his once downtrodden friend.

"Right!" Veheshin said with a twirl of the fabric around him. "This is my first rescue mission…hell, it's my first mission and I'm determined to succeed." He pointed a narrow, gloved finger at the castle, standing tall and proud. "From here it begins! Lets go get the real Vegeta and be rid of this problem once and for all!"

With a happy click of his black heels, Grace took off running over rocky, red terrain, his cloaks and robes flying. Goku laughed and put a hand behind his head.

"Jeeze, Veheshin. Wait for me!"

Goku found himself running after the cheery Grace, both saiyajin chuckling as they ran. Goku caught up to the shimmering prince and stared up at the tall, black wall before them.

"How do we get in?"

Veheshin giggled and raised one dainty hand. Pulling a lacey glove down he grinned and placed a hand on the jagged, dilapidated side.

"You see, I have my own special talents when it comes to breaking and entering. I'm not completely useless."

Goku watched in awe as Veheshin's right hand shimmered. A white sparkling light surrounded his fingers and grew. Pushing his hand forward, his entire arm suddenly disappeared into the wall. Goku gasped and moved forward, but Grace sent him a confident grin. The white shimmer grew even bigger, until it was the size of a person. The bright light contrasted greatly against the black wall and Veheshin slowly walked forward.

"Follow after me, ok, Goku."

The warrior watched in surprise as the small, lanky being pushed forward and faded into the wall. He stood and stared and then fell back with a yelp as a small, gloved hand stuck out and gestured with a finger to follow. Taking a breath, Goku willed himself to move forward and felt a strange tingling as he walked right through the wall. Finding himself standing in the large red and maroon hallways of the giant castle again, he turned to see the shimmering white light begin to fade until it closed up completely and was nothing but a stony marble wall again.

"Wow, Veheshin," Goku gaped. "I didn't know you could walk through walls, too."

The mahogany haired saiyajin giggled, his small shoulders shaking and he shrugged. "I'm just full of surprises. Now, off to find Present-Time."

Glad that his worries were slowly fading about the mission and his trust in Veheshin renewed, Goku followed behind the swaggering prince again. Humming lightly to himself, Grace would skip a bit and then continue in a lovely sway down the hall. Goku had to keep from laughing at the pure happiness this single being held. Feeling so comfortable at the moment, Goku didn't think anything in asking Veheshin what he said next.

"So," the orange-clad fighter said, running up to the prancing prince's side. "You know how you said all split personas can't be full personas because they are missing something? Well, you seem pretty complete yourself, just different than Vegeta. What are you missing?"

Goku placed his hands behind his head and continued walking forward, not aware that Veheshin had slowed considerably. Seeing that he was alone as he walked down the echoing corridors, Goku stopped and turned to see the prince holding a concentrated expression of doubt and nervousness. He cringed and hoped that he hadn't said yet another thing wrong.

Veheshin took a few steps forward and then stopped again. "I'm not balanced. I mean…I'm nothing like Vegeta, therefore, I couldn't rule or be a true Vegeta."

Walking forward again, the violet dressed saiyajin brushed past Goku.

"But, so far I've seen you have pretty normal emotions. You're even more balanced than Vegeta," Goku said with a laugh.

"I am missing emotions. I'm missing my own personalities that make Vegeta whole."

Goku blinked and sped up to walk next to his suddenly quiet friend. "Well, they must not be big things. I'd notice-"

"Well I am!" Grace said, a fiery anger suddenly in his eyes. "I'm missing a huge part of what makes Vegeta Vegeta."

"What, then?" Goku demanded. "I've seen anger, sadness, grief, embarrassment, pain, happiness-"

"You can keep going on forever, Goku," he snapped. Turning quickly Veheshin made his way down the hall. "I'm unbalanced…and…I'm only missing one emotion. I'm missing the one emotion that makes Vegeta exactly who he is."

"And what's that?"

Goku watched impatiently as the bouncing hair of his friend stopped. The prince had been standing tall, his small back arched and confident, but it slowly fell. Hunched over, Veheshin turned slowly. A sadness deep within his features made Goku freeze.

"Hatred."

Dark eyes widened in shock and Goku stared for a moment before giggling uncontrollably.

"Think that's funny, huh?" Veheshin barked, his anger growing even more. "Yeah, well, you should…because the one person I should hate, the one who I should but never could have the freedom to despise…is you."

The laughing stopped instantly and Goku's wide eyes pierced Veheshin's. For the first time, Goku felt as if he was staring into the cold, dark eyes of his friend, Vegeta. Veheshin looked back at Goku and felt his stomach plummet at the appalled and shocked expression on Goku's face. No…he wasn't supposed to hear that. Veheshin backed up and put a hand to his mouth. How could he say something so cruel to such a kind person?

"Me?"

The shimmering, golden lips of Veheshin trembled and he spun around. Walking away quickly he gasped as a sudden strong hand almost wrapped entirely around his upper arm.

"Why, Veheshin?" Goku whispered, his voice shaking. "Did I do something to you while in here? Tell me what I did. I'll make it better. I'm sorry, whatever I said or did-"

"You can't take it back!" Veheshin cried trying to pull out of Goku's firm grasp, but he didn't budge. "It happened so long ago. I wanted to hate you. Vegeta would have been torn apart, but luckily for him Shadow Vegeta, Anger, Vengeance, and Hatred took over. Without them he would never have recovered. I wanted to hate you. I wanted to hate Piccolo. I wanted to feel the escape into rage and hatred…but I couldn't. I can't. I'm not complete! And where my hatred never was and never will be…to my horror, I found myself drawn to you even more. How could the one person I felt so much anger toward become the one I've wanted to meet for so long?"

Goku released his lanky arm and Veheshin drew back slowly. He leaned against a door and shivered as waves of anguish and pain washed over him.

"What did I do?" Goku questioned again. "What could I have done to make such a wonderful and loving creature like you want to hate?"

Veheshin bit back his tears and looked at his feet. Shaking his head, his dark eyes rose slowly and he opened his mouth to speak.

"You…you killed-"

The door that Veheshin had been leaning against swung open suddenly. With a surprised cry the dainty prince fell back into a wall of powerful arms. Goku growled and stepped forward his fists clenched and teeth bared. Not knowing what was happening, Veheshin cocked his head to the side and whimpered like a small child when he realized who was behind him and who held him.

"Ha, what have we here?" A high-pitched, cruel voice rasped. "Why if it isn't the little super-saiyajin and his queer as hell friend…Grace is it?"

Of course, the one door Veheshin had decided to lean against had to be the room of thugs. In the arms of two cruel personas of Vegeta Grace lay. Goku glared at the one who had spoken. He was the Vegeta he had met before; a full persona and the one responsible for trying to control Vegeta in the first place. Short and smirking more than ever, the arrogant prince stood to the side, crossing his small, but built arms over white armor. Dressed in the full attired of a Saiyajin elite, the little prince kept his cold, glassy eyes on his enemy, Kakerotto.

Shivering and sweating with fear, Veheshin's scared eyes peered at Goku. He knew who held him. One was a split persona like himself, but a being he had always tried to avoid: Greed. The other that held him was a full persona, and frightened him down to the bone. He was younger and had existed during Vegeta's late teenage years. A being of seventeen or eighteen, he was Vegeta at some of his cruelest stages: dangerous, confused, and angry as hell. Having an expression of utmost cruelty and coldness, merely looking into the eyes of the killing machine would send any normal person into insanity. He was known to the others as Vegeta Stage Fifteen.

A rough hand grabbed Veheshin by the chin and forced his face toward the two who painfully gripped his arms. Struggling weakly, Greed and Vegeta Stage Fifteen (VSF) laughed cruelly and shoved the defenseless saiyajin back and forth before VSF grabbed him by his long, curved bangs. Peering at Goku, the adolescent grinned evilly.

"What is powerful being like yourself hanging out with trash like this? Don't tell me you've befriended this little queer."

Goku saw the fear and pain in his weaker friend's eyes and growled angrily. Stepping forward he gasped as, from out of the darkness of the room, about fifteen more Vegetas glared out of the darkness.

"Let him go," Goku hissed.

The gang laughed and VSF's gloved hand tightened even more into Veheshin's hair. The graceful being cried out but remained motionless. Seeing the situation at hand, Goku sweated and tried his hardest to try and detect the beings' power levels, but it was hopeless. They were simply images, phantoms, and he could feel no life force or energy coming off of them. Peering at the scared saiyajin in the arms of the villains before him, Goku brought his energy up.

"No," Veheshin hissed through clenched teeth. "They're all too powerful. We don't have time for this."

Goku ignored the desperate plea and powered up, a faint light surrounding him. He knew Grace was right, though. He had no idea how powerful all of these beings were and they needed to find the real Vegeta quick. Goku knew that he'd have to be fast. He'd get Veheshin and try to escape as quickly as possible.

"So, Kakerotto," the short, arrogant prince sneered. "Haven't found Present-Time yet, eh? Following this fairy, huh?" He let out the cruel, high-pitched cackle and smirked. "There's no way you're going to win."

Goku smirked, as well. "Well, I see you haven't found him either. Nice little gang you made here. Let me guess, you're the leader."

The cocky saiyajin was about to respond but the group of cold faces in the darkened room muttered amongst themselves suspiciously. The Greed Vegeta snarled angrily. He glared at the smaller saiyajin, seeing as he was taller and much more powerful looking than the Vegeta that Goku had first met when he battled him on Earth.

"Elite Vegeta is not our leader," he spat. "I have more power, more intelligence, and better leadership than him. If anyone is to rule this body, it's me."

Elite Vegeta growled angrily. "Now is not the time, fool! I already said, we're going to make plans as soon as we find a way out."

Greed released Veheshin made his way toward Elite. The shorter saiyajin remained motionless as the taller, older Vegeta glared at him.

"It's already been decided. I'm going to rule because I deserve the power and freedom. You've already had your chance and now it's my turn. I deserve power. I deserve respect. I deserve people kissing my boots."

Veheshin's confused and frightened eyes glanced at Goku and the powerful saiyajin nodded. Bringing up his power quickly, a golden glow surrounded him. Becoming a super-saiyajin instantly Goku moved forward, ready to knock Greed, Elite, and VSF back into the darkened room, but he heard Veheshin cry out in terror and pain. Green eyes shot to his friend as the seventeen-year-old prince wrapped a hand around the back of Grace's thin, weak neck. A chill ran through Goku as cold, lifeless eyes glared at him. Wearing just a plain, tight black training suit, Goku could see the toned, muscular build under the spandex material. Lanky, thin, and graceful, yet built and strong, Goku could understand why Vegeta was such an efficient killing machine in Frieza's army. This boy was bred for battle and murder. Sleek and elegant, the assassin held Veheshin at his mercy with no expression of triumph or anger. With shorter bangs on his forehead, this full persona glared at Goku with glassy eyes.

"I suggest this comes to a halt," his silky, icy voice said. The black eyes shot over to Greed and Elite, as if warning them to stop their stupid argument. "Kakerotto here is powerful enough to hold us back for now, but a good, kind-heart like him won't do shit if we hurt his little friend here."

Shaking Veheshin roughly he brought the gold-skinned prince closer to his chest. A white-gloved hand reached out and slowly began to stroke up and down Grace's draped arms. The scared being had to bite back a whimper at the cruel touch this Vegeta. Goku felt his stomach flop as the teenager's hands roamed Veheshin's upper body, knowing that he was trying his best to terrify the weak half persona. Stopping his exploration across Veheshin's colorful clothes, he grabbed his victim's dark brown hair tight and pulled his head back, exposing his throat.

"Do you know what happens to a persona when they are completely destroyed inside the head, Kakerotto?" Vegeta Stage Fifteen growled. "So many things could occur. Sure, they still exist, but they are relocated. Sometimes, they're not even whole!" A chilling cackle escaped the insane prince. Hot breath rose from his mouth against Veheshin's ear making the colorful prince take a shaky gasp for air. "So, lets say I blast little Grace here into millions of pieces. He'll probably be placed in some deep, dark dungeon of Vegeta's mind, too weak and scared to escape and never seen or heard from again. He'd probably be torn apart, incomplete. His grace could completely leave him, or he could just be some mutant freak missing parts of his body, parts of his personality, parts of his…soul, or maybe just be tiny particles of what used to be Grace floating around in Vegeta's mind. Hee, how does that grab you?"

Veheshin was shaking now. Barely suppressed tears rimmed his eyes and he gasped back a sob. Goku stood and glared at the cold-hearted monster as a hideous grin appeared on his face. So this was Vegeta as a teenager, huh? Goku shook his head at the pitiful creature. He couldn't believe that one could take so much pleasure in causing pain and fear. He could see that the tight, gloved hand that gripped Veheshin's reddish-brown locks wanted nothing more than to rip the prisoner apart. Goku hated what he had heard about the "deaths" of personas. He refused to let that happen to Veheshin. It could not happen.

"Well, lets do something." Yelled a voice from the shadowed room.

The other personas agreed and Goku could see the gloved hands clenching and preparing for battle. Goku felt his own saiyajin excitement for a fight growing, but he knew there was not enough time. He needed to get Veheshin back.

The elite Vegeta and VSF could see Goku tense. With an anxious growl they, too, crouched low.

"Is the kind-hearted Kakerotto going to attack while his friend is in the grip of a madman?" Elite mused.

"Madman yourself," the cruel teenager replied with confident arrogance. "I wanna see Kakerotto put a hole right through this little pussy's head. That'd be fun." The young Vegeta grinned darkly and breathed in Veheshin's smell. "But knowing him he won't. So, maybe I'll have some fun."

Instantly, the prince in black shoved Veheshin roughly forward. Goku could see his movements clearly. Gasping, he watched the ruthless being form a ki blast in his gloved hand and shoot it directly at the weak prince's back. Veheshin shrieked in terror, expecting his back to burst with pain, but felt tough hands around him instead. Goku easily shielded the young beauty as the pinprick of energy struck him. Not hesitating, Goku threw Veheshin forward, sending him sliding across the marble floor. Sensing the onslaught of Vegetas approaching the super-saiyajin powered up even more to the second level.

With cries of anger and excitement, about eighteen different saiyajin princes flew at him. Goku could see shadowed, cruel faces all smirking or growling as they descended down upon him. Veheshin watched as a flurry of gloved fists and beings in armor and tight bodysuits attacked his friend. He stood and gasped as he worried for his ally's safety. The pile of enraged Vegetas piled on top of Goku, covering him completely. From underneath the masses of evil, a loud cry of battle exploded as yellow light emerged from under the princes of darkness. The golden glow blew up and Veheshin watched in awe as the many evil beings were thrown into walls and floor.

He could see the Vegetas of greed, selfishness, one of the angers, and Elite sit up painfully from the burst of energy. Standing in the shadows, the haunting, shimmering eyes of the full persona Vegeta glared. The group of crazed warriors stood again and looked at each other. With loud roars of anger and war they attacked again.

Veheshin watched. It was amazing! The golden warrior stood there, standing tall and proud in the heavenly light as creatures of evil attacked him full on. The dainty prince brought a satiny glove up to his chest and felt his heart swell at the magnificence of the wondrous creature. He was amazing. He was astounding. He wished he could share in Goku's power and strength, but he could only view the breathtaking sight from the sidelines as the experienced warrior threw off the villains with grace.

"Yeah, go Goku!" Veheshin found himself yelling. As he watched he called out to the defender of earth, telling him to watch out or look to his left, right, above, and trying his best to give helpful directions.

Elite was getting angry now. He landed painfully from a particularly nasty throw and wiped some blood from his lips. His uncontrollable anger was rising and soon his wide, blood shot eyes glared at his enemy.

"I will not lose again," he snarled. "This third class saiyajin scum is nothing compared to a saiyajin elite!"

His tail lashed out and he howled as a blue energy engulfed him.

"Sorry, Elite!" Veheshin called out to him, suddenly feeling much more confident now that he was out of their hands and closer to Goku. "But you can't win them all. Goku cannot be beat!"

Feeling his anger explode even more, the rabid prince stepped forward. He clenched his teeth and his raspy, deep growl resonated throughout the hall. The furious warrior didn't even flinch as the half persona Spite was thrown past him.

"Disgusting traitor!" He spat at the fool before him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Goku turned in time to see the armored prince launch at Veheshin. The gold-skinned Grace cringed and let out a nervous laugh as he quickly ran in the opposite direction. There was a sound of several ki blasts thrown and Veheshin ducked by the wall, turning to see about six energy balls hit his friend who hunched over him. Goku landed on his knees painfully and looked over his shoulder. VSF stood, an icy scowl on his face as five others stood next to him.

Standing, Goku brushed off his torn battle outfit and glared at them. This battle was becoming too involved and he and Veheshin needed to be on their way. He'd have to stop this now. Bringing wide spread fingers to the corner of his eyes, Goku sent the eighteen Vegetas a sly grin. They stared in surprise at the smiling super-saiyajin as he took a breath and yelled….

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Veheshin, as well as all the other personas, gasped and cried out as blinding white light struck their eyes. It felt like their heads were exploding with pain. Goku stepped back shielding his eyes as well, but not getting the full effects of the attack. Unfortunately, even as the princes howled in pain, the distinct sound of an energy blast being launched was heard. Goku squinted open an eyes to see a sharp blue energy ball fly past him, then a horrific scream of pain. He turned and gasped to see Veheshin struck in the right side with the wild energy. As the haze of white light began to fade, Goku could see all the evil beings writhing in agony. All….except one.

Vegeta Stage Fifteen stood among the mass of squinting blinded Vegetas and merely stared at him with blank, black eyes. Goku glared back, getting chilled as he was pulled into the dark pits. This being probably would not have been as terrifying if he hadn't actually existed as a true Vegeta once. But there he stood, proof that Vegeta truly was a heartless killing machine during his life. It was all too chilling to comprehend.

"You will not succeed," The teenager hissed. He stood still, his eyes piercing Goku's. "Take your traitorous friend there and try to find the real Vegeta, but I assure you, in the end, you will die. I'll see to it. I. Never. Fail."

Elite Vegeta crawled on his hands and knees, cracking open a bleary eye.

"Don't let them get away!" He hollered, his high-pitched voice echoing off the walls. "Fuck, I can't believe I got hit with this attack again!"

Goku reached down and carefully held a moaning Veheshin under one arm. Sending an icy glare of his own toward the black-clad prince, he sneered and turned away. Breaking into a run, Goku left the group of recovering Vegetas. He found himself in a small hallway; much darker and shorter than the other ones he'd been in. The ceiling was much lower and it wasn't nearly as decorated. Walking forward curiously, he gasped as he heard angry shouts behind him, gaining on him.

"He went this way! Don't doubt me or you'll find yourself in a new dimension!"

"Shut the fuck up! I can't be in a new dimension you shithead. I exist in this mind!"

"Both shut up. They went near that hallway…the short one. A few of you go there, we'll go to the other one."

Goku felt his stomach plummet as footsteps could be heard. He danced from foot to foot nervously and ran to the nearest door. As soon as his hand was on it, Veheshin began to thrash. Goku tried to hold him, but the violet dressed prince threw himself from Goku's arms and landed painfully. Goku leaned down and tried to pick him up again, trying to quiet him down. Veheshin attempted to grab onto him and pull him away from the door it seemed.

"Veheshin, we don't have time for this," Goku whispered, his voice panicky as the Vegetas drew closer. "We have to hide."

"Not in that room," the almost delirious saiyajin squeaked. "We can't go in there. You can't go in." The usually weak gloved hands gripped Goku's arms painfully. Veheshin tugged at the strong arms, trying to get the solid third-class warrior away from this certain door. "Please…we have to go elsewhere. We must-"

Goku bent down and roughly gathered the squirming prince in his arms. Blood ran onto his shirt and limbs as the wound in Veheshin's side oozed from his over exertion. Ignoring his pitiful pleas Goku marched up to the door. Not being able to reach the handle due to the thrashing bundle in his arms, Goku leaned back and sent a flying kick into the wooden structure. His heart sank, as the voices from the fiends were right on top of them. Veheshin squeaked and jerked, trying to escape and make them change directions, but Goku not so gently tossed Veheshin in and quickly, but quietly, shut the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Goku's hands roamed the handle and he found the lock. Securely fastening it, he gazed around the blackness of the room, seeing only a large white screen hanging down. There were no monsters, no other beings, or dangers to be seen. In confusion he looked at the ground to see a shivering, whimpering Veheshin. Goku gave him a pitied stare and bent down.

"It's ok, Grace," Goku whispered, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We have to be quiet so they don't find us. There's nothing in here that will hurt us."

The trembling saiyajin moaned miserably. He shook his head violently and curled up, pressing his hand against the wound in his side.

"You can't be in here," he gasped, trying to keep back tears. "This is my room…my place."

Goku quirked an eyebrow and began to inspect Veheshin's wound.

"So it's your room," he murmured. "I won't look around and I won't invade."

Again, Veheshin shook his head. Goku felt tears land on his hands and he froze.

"This was my one time," Grace sniffed. "This was my one hour. My hour of pleasure and hope. This is the room that holds the memory that I hold dear, the memory of my one time in power. This is my memory that reminds me…of why I should hate you."

And with that, there was a click, and the white screen lit up, presenting Goku with the memory that Veheshin had created and loved.

'_Hey, hey! Ok, so no action in the yaoi section yet…but trust me…next chapter, there shall be. I will guarantee that the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I know, cliffhangers! I hate them, too, but I'll make sure the next chapter is so mind blowing it won't even matter! So, please review and let me know what you think!'_


	8. Memorable Hour

'Hello again. Now, for those of you who are fans of this chapter, I must tell you that I have re-edited it. Meaning…I've censored it. (ducks as people throw things at me) I thought it was a bit too much for this site, (and I don't want to get deleted) so I am putting this chapter up with slightly different changes. It will be posted uncut on adultfanfiction if you're still interested, though, and of age to read it, haha! Sorry for any inconvenience. This chapter will still contain some yaoi lemon, so for younger readers or people who are not fans of yaoi, beware. Thanks!'

Chapter 8

They heard the voices pass by, angry and shouting, but there was no attack on the door to the room Goku and Veheshin hid in. There was a sound of clicking film and a white light flickered on the screen that hung low in the middle of the room. Goku heard Veheshin moan and he bent down to comfort him.

"I know, it hurts. We'll try to go find help right after the gang has passed by for sure."

The weak saiyajin on the floor shook his head miserably. "No, the pain does not matter. Just, please, don't watch this scene."

Goku gave his friend a pitied stare and stood. How could he not look or listen to the occurrence that was about to be played on screen? It was right there, and as terrible as Goku felt, his curiosity was too overwhelming. His dark eyes watched as the picture flickered and then cleared, showing a very dark room.

Ragged breaths could be heard and an occasional gasp of pain. Goku bit his lip, trying to figure out what was happening within the darkness. Veheshin sighed and shifted on the floor to get a better look at the "film" on screen and watch Goku's expression.

There was a sound of the automatic door at Frieza's base opening, and the quick burst of light from the fluorescent halls shined brightly on a horribly bleeding and beaten Vegeta. Goku jumped in surprise at the sudden image of his friend, but the door closed too quickly to see too much detail. The room was silent for a moment, and then footsteps were heard. With a click of a switch, lights flickered on in the black room and Goku heard an angry gasp from someone in the corner near the door.

The view rested visibly on a teenage Vegeta who clung to the sheets of his bed. He was twisted painfully in a sitting position on the floor. It was obvious he was trying to crawl onto the bed, but had slipped, or didn't have enough strength. Dark, wild eyes glared at the person who had entered and he remained frozen, an expression of intense fear and anger on his young face.

Clad in only the blue bodysuit that usually was worn under the saiyajin armor, Goku could see hundreds of cuts and scratches under the torn outfit. Gashes and gouges streaked his skin and created huge spots of blood all over. What was even stranger was the fact that much of the blood seeped out from under the blue uniform where there were no tears in the clothing. Particularly around his upper thighs and backside, the areas were a deep purple from the mix of red blood with blue clothing.

Staring up like a deer caught in headlights, bleeding, torn gloves clenched the bed sheets, staining the once gray material. The young prince began to tremble. He tried pulling himself up again, but his obviously injured knees gave out. With a defeated cry of anger and grief, the injured creature landed painfully on the hard, pale floor. The man in the corner ran to help the prince.

Goku watched as the saiyajin with hair past his knees bent down and gently gathered his prince in his arms. A look of caring and worry settled on his brother's features and Goku had to bite down a gasp. He had only seen Radditz briefly and it was not a good occurrence. An expression of cruel anger and mindless power was all Goku had seen and he and Piccolo had to fight so hard to defeat him. But here he was now, the first being who truly threatened earth and started a new life for Goku, holding Vegeta in his arms and cradling him like a child…which he was at the moment.

Radditz looked no more than twenty or twenty-one as he carefully placed the bleeding prince on his bed. The way he moved and acted seemed like he had done this before. It was clear that Radditz had to tend to Vegeta's injuries on many occasions. Goku watched as the teenage prince gazed with pained, but sharp eyes as his guard moved about, inspecting his wounds. And the strange part was that Vegeta let him. He merely lay there and allowed another person who was inferior to him poke and prod his body.

Radditz's roaming fingers began to trace some particularly nasty burns that crossed from his chest to his stomach. A flash of deep anger passed his features and he lowered his head.

"What did he use on you, my prince?"

Vegeta brought his own gloved hands up and traced the blistered burn as well. His face was calm, but Goku could see the hidden agony within his eyes. The small saiyajin tried to sit up, but gasped in pain. Radditz quickly pushed him back down and placed a gentle hand on his bruised and cut forehead. Black bangs rested over his large hand and he sighed as Vegeta's eyes closed from the stabs of pain lancing through him.

"Did you know," Vegeta's weak, raspy voice began, "that Frieza can ignite the very tip of his hideous tail and use it as a flaming hot poker?"

Radditz gasped, a look of complete disgust on his handsome face. He peered at the burns closer and saw that they wrapped around to the child's back, as well. Shaking now, the longhaired warrior placed his hands on Vegeta's collarbone, right wear his uniform ended.

"May I?"

A look of fear passed through Vegeta's features and he looked at Radditz with scared eyes. The older saiyajin merely stared back into his, showing him a serious glare and expression of trust. The beaten young-adult nodded slowly and squeezed his eyes shut as Radditz slowly pulled the uniform down. Not minding that he was tearing what remained of the already destroyed outfit, Goku watched carefully as the blue gear was completely removed and a frail, beaten boy lay naked on the bed.

Veheshin let out a nervous sigh and wrapped his gloved hands around the bleeding wound in his side, as if wishing someone would comfort him as Radditz was doing. But Goku was transfixed. He hadn't known that his brother and Vegeta were even remotely close.

Radditz grimaced as he took in the sight at hand. The shaking, cold being on the bed was covered head to toe in cuts, burns, lashings, bruises, and wounds of all kinds. His eyes trailed down until he saw that the burns traced all the way down to his privates. He clenched his teeth in anger, furious that anyone would touch his prince this way. Leaning over he put his callused hands on Vegeta's shivering side. The boy let out an unexpected squeak of fear and Radditz calmly hushed him. Turning the prince over, Goku gasped at the injuries on his small, muscular back.

It looked as if he had been whipped. Streaks of bleeding cuts covered his tan skin, followed in line with lines of burnt skin. Goku and Radditz's eyes trailed down to see that here, too, the poker end of Frieza's tail had trailed down his back…down to the bruised and bleeding opening that he had so forcefully entered. Blood leaked from him, staining the sheets underneath.

Goku could feel the same anger beginning to burn throughout him as it did before when he watched Frieza rape the younger Vegeta in the hallway. Clenching his fists, the earth saiyajin growled angrily. He took a step forward, his fury overwhelming. A soft hand touched his and he stopped, suddenly brought back to reality.

"There's nothing you can do, Goku," Veheshin's quiet voice said. "This happened so many years ago. It's over."

The powerful warrior looked down at his lovely friend and nodded. Returning his sight back to the screen, he watched in anger as Radditz comforted his prince.

"He used his tail," Radditz muttered. "He forced the burning tip of his tail into you."

The small warrior on the bed nodded, but kept his face pressed into his blankets. Radditz ran his finger along some of the wounds until it came to the furry, brown tail. The longhaired fighter bit his lip to keep from yelling out with rage as he saw that it, too, had been burned and shattered. The agony Vegeta must have been in was too horrid to think about. Radditz pet Vegeta's tall, black hair.

"I'm taking you to the regen. tanks."

He grabbed some blankets, preparing to wrap up his small prince and take him away, but Vegeta shook his head harshly. Flailing a bit on his warm bed, the wounded fighter managed to roll onto his back. Grabbing the blankets from Radditz's strong fingers he placed them over his lap and flung himself forward into a sitting position. His face scrunched with pain and Radditz pulled him back to rest against the wall at the side of his bed.

"You can't take me there. Not this time."

The fellow henchman straightened up and crossed his arms seething as he realized why Vegeta couldn't go to the medical room.

"He won't let you," Radditz growled. Pacing back and forth in the small, blank room, the large saiyajin's long, brown tail lashed back and forth. Vegeta merely watched with glazed eyes. "That bastard wants you to suffer. No tanks. Great."

Goku could see the shadow of a smirk appear on Vegeta's young features as his servant marched back and forth. Radditz stopped when he saw the amusement on his prince's face.

"What did you do anyways?"

The smirk slowly faded off Vegeta's face and his eyes became deathly cold. He gathered the blankets around himself more and closed his eyes.

"A number of things. I think Frieza was really pissed in the first place because of the lateness of our mission from Kieratar, you know the one where I took you and Nappa to see the Battle of those slug monsters?" Radditz smiled at the ridiculous little escapade their prince forced them to go on. He was such a child sometimes. Vegeta continued. "Then, today, I killed some guard who was bringing Frieza papers and stats on the recent mission the Ginyu Force is in pursue of. But," Vegeta's eyes opened and an eerie darkness settled within them, "I believe Frieza really wanted me because we were gone on that mission so long. Four months without his precious….whore was too long. He needed me, but used punishment as an excuse instead."

Vegeta jumped a bit as Radditz suddenly punched the wall. The large being growled angrily and turned to his injured prince. Not meaning to scare the young man he stomped over to the bed. His pace slowed, though, as Vegeta instinctively drew the covers up to hide his whole body and pressed himself closer to the wall with a look of pure terror.

Radditz blinked and stopped as he stood at the side of Vegeta's bed. His prince was traumatized. He'd found the child in this position a few times before and he was probably the only one who knew of these occurrences. He didn't know how many times Frieza took him, though, but this one was the worse he had seen. Vegeta always trusted Radditz and the fact that he feared him so greatly at the moment was heartbreaking. Radditz's back hunched and he slowly turned.

"Prince Vegeta," he said with utmost respect. "Is it alright with you if I get medical supplies and treat your wounds?"

With his back turned, Radditz couldn't see the contemplating expression on the young boy's face. Holding up the bloodied sheets with cracked, torn hands, Vegeta peered at his servant with an expression that Goku could immediately identify as Veheshin's. Smiling briefly Vegeta nodded and told Radditz to go on.

Goku watched as his tall, large brother left the room and dimmed the lights as he exited. Through the cloudy lighting, Goku could see Vegeta's eyelids droop and the teenager was asleep instantly. The light from the screen shimmered and flickered, and the picture faded until there was just a dull gray on the white screen. Goku sent Veheshin a quizzical look.

"That's it?" He asked with a slight grin on his childish face. "You didn't want me to see that? I mean, I know it was awful what happened, but I already knew what Frieza did to Vegeta. I don't see-"

"It takes very much energy to force one's way out," Veheshin burst in suddenly. He raised his sparkled eyes and stared into Goku's. "I had Love, Libido, and of course the full persona of Vegeta who was unaware of us at the time, with me. Full personas that are in power at the moment are never aware of the images and personas within them. The full persona at this moment was Vegeta Stage Fourteen." Veheshin shifted nervously on the floor. He gave Goku an expression of, what is seemed, hopeful forgiveness or guilt. "The screen isn't playing anything because Vegeta had fallen asleep. He fell asleep because I made him. This was the moment I had been waiting for. While Vegeta slept, Radditz cleaned his wounds and helped so much. I've never seen anyone help heal wounds that well using just generic medical supplies. So while he slept, I forced my way in. I wasn't alone though. I'm a half persona so I can't exist just by myself. A few others were there, but I was the one in charge. It was my moment. I had finally done it. It was hard to keep the others away, but I was in control. When Vegeta woke up several hours later, he woke up as….me."

Goku watched as the screen flickered again. Coming into view the scene was similar, only Vegeta was now bandaged and cleaned. He was lying on his back, his small hand resting next to his face and short bangs scattered on his high forehead. Bleary eyes scanned the room to see Radditz sleeping on a hard chair in the corner of the dreary, cold room.

Vegeta sat up, rubbing an eye sleepily and smiled slightly. He was still unclothed, but bundled tightly in blankets. He was still sore and aching, but feeling much better than he did a few hours ago. Luckily, saiyajin immune systems were fast and he was healing very nicely. Vegeta merely stared at the peaceful man in the corner. Goku could see a dreamy peaceful daze rest on Vegeta's face much like one Veheshin always wore. Every movement the small prince made was graceful and elegant. Blinking long lashes, Vegeta dropped the blankets from his chest slightly and smiled peacefully.

"You don't have to sleep there, Radditz."

The longhaired saiyajin jerked awake and turned to see his prince sitting calmly within the blankets and sheets. He was taken aback at how…lovely and regal the thin boy looked. Goku could almost see the squinted, Egyptian shaped eyes through the cold, exterior that Vegeta always wore.

"You can come sleep here. I don't mind," Vegeta spoke softly.

Radditz stood and slowly walked over. "Are you sure my prince?" He asked, worrying that any close contact to the young saiyajin might scare him. Vegeta nodded, looking up at Radditz with a sweet, almost elfish quality.

Glad that he no longer had to sleep in the hard chair in the cold corner of the room, the tall guard sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes suddenly widened as the young prince scooted closer until his face was inches from his own. Goku watched with bated breath as Radditz slowly turned and looked into the face of a blushing, angelic saiyajin prince. All breathing seemed to stop from both people on screen and the two in the room as the scene unfolded. A flurry of strange excitement and anxiety erupted in Goku's chest as he watched the scene at hand. It was like watching a suspenseful romance movie unfold.

"My prince, are you ok? What-"

Two delicate fingers were placed over Radditz's lips and the injured prince leaned forward. Clouded eyes stared into Radditz's and Vegeta softly kissed the man on the cheek. The large guard was stricken. He was frozen and Goku couldn't tell if he was horrified or just allowing the prince to let loose.

The small warrior leaned close to Radditz's other cheek and kissed him there as well. The fingers were removed from Radditz lips, and the fragile saiyajin leaned in and placed his feathery lips upon the mouth of the older saiyajin. There the two sat in the dimmed light, a young prince kissing the longhaired warrior. Drawing back, Goku could see that both were blushing deeply. Vegeta gazed at his partner, his eyes glazed and sweet as Radditz stared back in shock.

It was silent for a moment and then Radditz leaned forward and wrapped his powerful arms around the graceful prince. He moved closer and placed his lips to the earlobe of the lovely being and breathed deeply.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Radditz whispered. "You are injured. It will hurt."

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back so his head rested against Radditz's tough shoulder. His lips slightly parted, the prince took a few deep breaths.

"Do it. I need it. I want you Radditz."

The longhaired guard seemed to breath a sigh of relief as well. Goku could see now that his brother wanted nothing more than rip the blankets away from the small being and have his way, but the larger man was careful. He stood before Vegeta with a stern, seductive gaze and slowly slid his hands over the neckline of his dark armor. Painfully slow, Radditz removed the protective gear, sliding each part of armor and uniform off as if it was a careful task. From the bed, Vegeta groaned impatiently and shifted back and forth, clutching the sheets to his naked form.

Finally Radditz stood, tossing his boots from his feet, before Vegeta in the center of the room. Vegeta merely watched, a clever and unwavering expression of excitement and happiness resting on his bruised young features.

He patted the bed and a small smile appeared. Radditz, too, grinned and made his way over. Before he even sat, Vegeta's small hand reached out and pulled him onto the cushioned mattress. Amazed that Vegeta still had so much power at the moment, Radditz reddened in the face and blinked. Ignoring his bruised and possibly broken ribs, the dainty prince crawled on top of the larger saiyajin and began to attack his thick neck with kisses. The blankets still wrapped around his narrow waist, he felt Radditz's excited hands roam the cut, bandaged back, careful not to apply too much pressure. Vegeta brought his thin, curved lips forward and traced the gasping mouth of Radditz. Excitement hit both saiyajins as Vegeta's dancing tongue encircled the large guard's opened mouth.

Goku watched, astounded and embarrassed, knowing that this was probably killing Veheshin. He had never seen Vegeta so intimate or wanting of a need such as this. The fluid movements and tender care he put into all his actions caused Goku's knees to weaken. Seeing the blushing, almost feminine features of his ally made his own excitement rise. What was it all of a sudden about the saiyajin prince? He was shocked that he hadn't even considered that it was Vegeta with another man. It was Vegeta and his brother doing this.

Goku watched as the two kissed deeply, their tongues intertwined as the small, covered form of Vegeta attacked the lower-class saiyajin's mouth. Goku was just amazed. He never would have thought that Vegeta…and Radditz were this close, this intimate. He almost felt like laughing at the absurdity of it all. And it was Veheshin. This was mainly Veheshin's influence over Vegeta. Ha! Knowing Veheshin, he was probably even in love with-

Goku's eyes widened with shock. Slowly his gaze turned from the intimate couple on the bed to the gold-skinned being on the floor. Large innocent eyes turned to him and a look of sad lost covered his features.

"My God," Goku whispered. "You…loved Radditz."

The weaker saiyajin nodded, tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Goku was horrified. He and Piccolo…they had killed him. Together they killed the one person Vegeta had ever really cared for. This was why Veheshin wanted to hate him. This was why he wanted the release and freedom to feel the burning rage of hate. But it didn't happen. It was clear that Veheshin loved Goku now or at least, had some feelings toward him. How awful. How terrible and guilty he must feel that the one he wanted to hate so badly, the one who helped destroy his true love, now madly cared for him. Goku felt his stomach plummet and he forced his eyes away from the prince on the floor to the scene at hand.

The kissing was frantic now. Vegeta's small, strong hands gripped Radditz's hair as he trailed small, butterfly-like kisses from Radditz's mouth down to his chest. In a frenzy of excitement Radditz's gripped Vegeta's small back tighter and flipped them both over so he was on top. A grimace of pain flashed across the teenager's face and Radditz's halted. A small hand reached out and slapped the larger one in the cheek.

"Don't stop!"

Radditz grinned at the anxious saiyajin and slowly began to kiss the boy's neck and chest. Sliding a tongue across Vegeta's pectoral muscles, he could taste the sweat on the prince building. The young prince gasped with joy and wound his dainty fingers into Radditz's hair. Trailing his tongue lower and lower Goku watched in awe as the small saiyajin underneath Radditz bucked his hips wildly. Radditz chuckled and crouched low. Very slowly he pulled the blankets from Vegeta's small waist and smiled.

Vegeta was shaking now. His need was overwhelming and Radditz seemed to enjoy the fact that the prince was enjoying himself for once, as opposed the fear he always had to endure. Long black hair washed over Vegeta's face as his bodyguard went to work. Radditz licked his lips and smiled. Vegeta let out a cry of joy and practically ripped the hair from Radditz's head as he twisted and writhed in ecstasy.

The prince's excited actions were making Radditz almost unable to control his own urges. But, he was here for his prince. He didn't know if the prince had ever been touched like this before. He didn't even know if Vegeta had ever had sex willingly. The thought of the willing, virgin prince was too much. Perhaps this was why the boy was so excited. Vegeta had always been one to control his emotions so easily, but it seemed that Radditz had him in control now.

Radditz slowly pulled the small form toward him, licking his earlobe and trailing his tongue down his neck. Vegeta leaned back, allowing his large guard more freedom to his face, neck, and shoulders. The prince felt himself being moved onto his stomach and he froze.

"Not this way," he whispered fearfully.

Radditz immediately stopped and realized what he meant. This must have been the way Frieza usually took him. Radditz gently turned Vegeta to face him and as carefully as he could, placed the boy on his back. Petting the shivering being Radditz continued his assault on Vegeta's mouth. The teen calmed considerably and wrapped his arms around Radditz.

"Are you ready, my prince?"

Vegeta gasped and breathed deeply. "Yes, yes."

Radditz nodded and slowly slid his large body lower. Vegeta lifted his legs and wrapped the short limbs around Radditz's tail end. Goku could see the prince's nervousness, but Vegeta obviously ignored it and kept his caring eyes on his trusted guard. With the dimmed lights, Goku couldn't see much of what was happening, but he got the idea as an excited and nervous giggle resonated in the room in which Vegeta and Radditz were.

Radditz could see that the prince was hurt, but he could also see the blushing joy and excitement in the boy. Radditz would make this the best for him. The legs around his waist tightened and Vegeta's small hands found his hair again.

As Radditz moved fluidly over Vegeta's young body, his large hand snaked down and found Vegeta's injured tail. The boy froze for a moment before suddenly throwing his head back letting out an animalistic cry of intense joy as silky fingers slid up and down. Feeling no pain at all, waves of tingling pleasure shot up his spine as Radditz rubbed the furry appendage from tip to base. The lovely saiyajin prince was almost in tears from the ecstasy of it all. Vegeta hardly seemed to notice that his partner was pleased. He was about to join him.

Goku blinked in surprise as a cry he'd never heard from Vegeta resonated throughout the room. Vegeta grinned in ecstasy, not even aware of the pain that occurred while Radditz had his way with him. A blinding, overpowering ache of pleasure pulsed throughout his body as the young fighter choked out joyous breaths. The guard released Vegeta's tail and crawled over so he was lying next to the red-faced, panting prince.

"So, how was that?"

Vegeta's squinted eyes opened and he turned to face Radditz. Moving forward he crushed his lips to the larger saiyajin and wrapped his arms around him. Goku could see the innocent happiness of Veheshin staring out through Vegeta's eyes as he held onto his brother, acting as if he could never let him go in fear of losing him.

"Thank you. Thank you, Radditz."

Goku watched as the sweating prince pressed his forehead against Radditz's strong chest. Within seconds, the small hands gripping his powerful shoulders went limp and the boy slid into a deep sleep. The last thing seen was a small smile on Radditz's face as he began to wrap covers over the dozing teen.

The screen flickered and the two were cast into darkness again. Goku still stood, though, blinking into the blank screen as he took in what he just saw. Turning slowly, he saw Veheshin sitting on the floor, covering his face with his lacy-gloved hands.

"That was all I could hold onto," Grace said, his voice muffled. "It all took too much energy and the forces that were usually in charge of Vegeta came back. When he woke up he was back to his original cold self again. But it didn't really matter, because he still had a few instances of that hope and caring, but you see, he didn't need me. He had Hope and Caring and Love and Lust and all the basics for everyday life. I'm too complex. I'm too emotional and filled with too many personas of my own." He sighed and tried to stand, but collapsed miserably on the floor. Goku moved closer to him. "Oh Radditz," he whispered. "I'm not the only one who cared for him…but the amount of love I felt for him was enough for me to burst through. Radditz…where are you now?"

Goku looked down at the sad creature, a being of beauty and grace who was now shattered and lonely. For the first time in his life, Goku felt like a cold-blooded killer. He had taken away someone that meant everything in the world to a person. He had helped kill Radditz and made a kind-hearted creature want to hate. The orange clad fighter turned away, not wanting Veheshin to see his guilty face. Goku was the villain this time.

'_Ok, that's it. I know the editing sucks, but it was done anyway. A bit graphic, perhaps, but this was my first lemon/yaoi scene so please don't be too harsh. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing!'_


	9. Just Being Honest

Chapter 9

"I think they're gone now," Veheshin whispered in the darkened room.

Goku blinked and remembered where he was. The dull screen hung from the ceiling before him and an injured Vegeta persona sat on the floor by the locked door. A wave of guilt hit the innocent saiyajin as he recalled what Veheshin must think of him after watching the intimate moment between him and his brother. Biting back his shame Goku turned to the golden prince on the floor and reached down a large hand.

"Come on, Veheshin," he said softly. "We need to get you some help for that wound."

Through the darkness, large brown eyes looked into his and Veheshin forced his usual, clever smile. Shaking his head, he groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and staggered. Goku caught his arm and the short man allowed himself to be held a moment before slowly moving away.

Goku was impressed by Veheshin's stamina. He'd been shot in the side by a very cruel, and powerful full persona and was able to stand all on his own. He truly was a part of Vegeta. Goku watched as the colorfully dressed being stood with his back to him, and then suddenly spun around with a large grin on his sparkled face. Holding his arms out to his sides, Veheshin spun gracefully.

"Like I said, Goku," his silky voice explained. "Being an image persona and not really existing as a full blooded living being, I will heal differently than Vegeta would. It takes a lot to actually destroy a persona within the brain. I'm talking blast after blast after blast, punch after punch, decapitation, dismemberment, and total annihilation of the body before I'm knocked down."

The orange-clad fighter simply stared at the once again, happy Veheshin as he smiled sweetly and showed off his quickly healing wound. True, it was great to see him happy, joyous, and optimistic again, but Goku could see the embarrassment, sadness, grief, and what it seemed, guilt, hiding beneath the gleeful façade. Veheshin was ashamed that he wanted to hate Goku for helping kill Radditz, yet cared deeply for him all the same. Goku knew that he must be humiliated that he'd witnessed such an intimate situation. Sure, it was Vegeta on the screen, but Veheshin was the one who had controlled the whole thing.

Cautiously, Veheshin's gloved hand twisted the doorknob and his sharp eyes peered through the cracked door. Goku was immediately behind him, making sure there was nothing dangerous out in the hall. Wishing again that he could sense the energies of these personas Goku had to strain his hearing to make sure the evil beings of Vegeta were not near.

"Alright," Veheshin said. "I think we're good."

Goku smirked; knowing full well that his own senses told him that and the two saiyajins entered the hall. Glad to be in the light of the large castle again, both beings took in their surroundings.

There was no one else in the long, dimly lit corridor. Scarce "sunlight" seeped in through the gargantuan windows and the usual candles flickered on the stony walls. Goku thought back to what the genius Vegeta had said and turned to Veheshin.

"So, the door we're looking for is at some east staircase, right?"

Veheshin looked up from his torn, bloodied material disdainfully and nodded. His wound was miraculously healed, but his once shimmering, violet clothing was ripped and stained. Goku gave him a pitied stare and a sudden, clueless expression swept across his face.

"Which way is that?"

Golden-rimmed eyes narrowed and Veheshin merely pointed behind Goku.

"It's a bit of a hike, but I'm for it," he said cheerfully. "The sooner we find the real Vegeta, the better, right?"

His voice was a bit too cheery and it put Goku on edge. He was brought back to Spiritual Thinking Vegeta and the chibi's voice rang throughout his head. He said that their trust in each other was in danger. As much as he cared for Veheshin, Vegeta was the one in trouble. And if he failed, he wouldn't only lose his prince, but his new ally, Veheshin, too.

Clapping his large hands together Goku put on his confident grin. "Lets go then!"

Goku followed the graceful Grace as he wound through halls, stepped through small alcoves, and hummed merrily as they journeyed through the castle. Stepping lightly like fluid, Goku smiled as the peaceful being led the way. Skipping here and there, Veheshin would take a breath and then continue his joyous melody.

"You know, you look like a fairy when you do that," a familiar voice said from the shadows of a short hallway to their left.

Goku jumped and quickly stood in a fighting stance as Veheshin's eyes simply narrowed with annoyance. Stepping from the dark a Vegeta who looked identical to one that would have fought Cell and the Androids moved forward. Clad in the royal blue spandex, shiny white and yellow armor, and adorning the clean white gloves and boots, the smirking prince looked at the two of them.

Goku's dark eyes glanced at Veheshin and saw that he looked more annoyed than scared or threatened. Relaxing slightly Goku peered at the familiar saiyajin he had seen many years ago.

"Honest as always, I see," Veheshin said with a sigh.

With a small chuckle the powerful looking being crossed his arms and smirked. "How could I not be?" His rough voice replied. "That is what I am after all."

The golden-skinned ally to Goku rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"You can relax, Goku. He may look strong, but he has no power to speak of. This is Honesty."

With a confused blink Goku straightened up and lowered one eyebrow. "Honesty?"

"Yes…and as usual Kakarotto, it took you long enough to realize that." Turning to Veheshin he scowled childishly. "And I do have some power…just not that much."

"Ummm…" Goku looked to Veheshin and then to the raven-haired prince before him. "Wouldn't an honest person be more…er…"

"Nicer?" Honesty scoffed. "Only in movies and books. Sure, you're taught to be honest, you know be truthful, be fair, be nice, but think about it. A person who is honest all the time has to be—"

"Annoying as hell," Veheshin growled through clenched teeth.

Honesty looked like he wanted to say more, but closed his mouth and thought about it. "Pretty much, yeah," he agreed.

Goku squinted his eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Gee, I never thought of it like that."

"Obviously."

"Well, we really must be going," Veheshin said huffily. "We're off to find Present-Time."

Spinning on heel, the shorter saiyajin began to walk away. Goku gave a quick wave and followed the impatient prince. Hearing the sound of soft boots behind them, the wild-haired warrior turned to see Honesty trailing after them, his mouth turned to the side and looking bored. The somewhat rude prince saw Goku's confused expression and he gave him a quizzical glare.

"I'm bored. I'm going with."

Veheshin spun around, his long clothes spinning with him. His young face was scrunched with anger and he raised a small fist. "No! It's only going to be Goku and me and that's it!"

Looking not amused and inflicted not, Honesty simply narrowed his eyes and stared at his shorter self. "The thing is, queer-boy, I'm going with and that's that. I may be weak, but you're probably weaker. Goku over there is too nice to stop me, because lets face it…I'm not evil and that seems to be the only thing he's able to stand against. I mean, he can't even stand up to his wife…even though she is purely evil."

"Hey!"

"And seeing as how you're probably going to need all the help you can get, there is really no point in stopping me from going. Why hinder your chances of getting the old, arrogant bastard back in control just because you're an impatient prude who has a grudge against me for being, well, too honest all the time? Maybe I don't like you because you're too graceful all the time. Well, I just don't like you, Veheshin, but like I said before, I'm bored, you're both going to need help, and if you should fail, I do not want to get run down by power crazy, annoying, stupid-ass Vegetas. That would just ruin my day."

Veheshin glared at the taller prince but remained silent. His fury was evident, but once again, his ally persona here was quite correct. The armored prince smirked at the fuming beauty and looked at Goku who was trying to hide a small smile.

"Hey…I'm just being honest."

So, now the group of three traveled down the twisting hallways again. Goku could see that Veheshin was altogether pissed off that the royal pain in the ass had chosen to follow them. Goku was having the most difficult time hiding his grin of amusement. Honesty was a very strong persona in Vegeta. After walking with him only a little bit, every part of him screamed "Arrogant prince VEGETA!" The way he carried himself and spoke was identical. He had the ego, the pride, the sarcasm, the constant bragging and talking, and the best (or worst) part, his honesty to everything.

"You see," he bragged as he mindlessly wiped his gloved fingernails across his armored chest, "people get too confused between honesty and truthfulness. You should meet Truth. That idiot can't lie about anything. It's hilarious. I get him so pissed off and then ask what's wrong and he's always like "YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!" Then there's honesty. Honesty is more opinion than truth. That's what makes me so great. I can look at Veheshin and say, "Wow, he dresses like such a pansy. He wears so much damn make-up, if he cried, his tear streaks would be clearly evident on his flaky, pasty face!"'

The hallways began to echo with laughter as Honesty cackled at his own insult. Veheshin growled under his breath and crossed his arms. The kind-hearted being wasn't about lower himself to the arrogant bastard's level, especially in front of Goku.

"Hey now," the tall warrior said with a kind smile. "Lets be nice here."

"Yeah," Veheshin shot. "Be nice." And with that he stuck out his tongue, earning an eye roll from Honesty.

The three saiyajins meandered down the hall, one angry, one amused, and one with the confidence to succeed in finding the real Vegeta.

"Goku, what's the deal with you and Vegeta anyway?"

The question hung in the air for a minute or two, the area growing heavy with its weight. Veheshin felt himself tense up and glanced to see Goku glaring ahead in deep concentration. Honesty placed his hands behind his head and peered at him curiously.

"We're on a mission," Veheshin snapped. "That's all."

"I asked Kakarotto, not you."

Goku tried to force a smile, but he looked somewhat awkward instead. The question was unexpected and after all this time in Vegeta's head and time with Veheshin, he wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

"Come on, _Goku_," Honesty chimed. "You're always the one who fights for truth, justice, love, peace, and….honesty. I'm always honest. You should be, too."

"Vegeta is my friend," Goku explained. "He's in trouble and he asked for my help. I wasn't just going to ignore him."

Honesty let out a horribly annoying "BUZZ!" sound and pointed his gloved thumb downward.

"EH! Wrong. Try again."

Goku turned his head to the side and stared at the arrogant annoyance with much confusion. Who would say that he, Goku, was wrong? A slow anger began to burn within him as they walked across the red carpet. And to make matters worse, Veheshin was remaining strangely quiet on the other side of Honesty.

"That's the truth!" Goku yelled a bit too loudly. "I'm not going to just let one of my friends rot away when he asks for help."

Clicking his tongue impatiently, Vegeta gave the taller warrior the usual "you're an idiot" stare and raised a dark brow.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kakarotto," he growled, sounding so much like Real Vegeta. "At least I tell what's really on my mind. And you call yourself the true honest savior of the universe."

Not liking these name-callings and rude assumptions Goku snapped and turned fully to the armored saiyajin.

"So, what do you think, then? Lets hear what the almighty prince Honesty must think."

A slow, cruel grin spread across Honesty's face and he cracked his knuckles eagerly. Goku could see Veheshin behind him with his face in one hand while he shook his head at Goku's outburst.

"With pleasure, my friend," he sneered. Swaggering in front of Goku and arrogantly making his way down the hall, he chuckled lightly. "Here's what I think, and I'm going to be quite honest with you. You're confused, dear Kakarotto, and your emotions are on the run. After your fusion of the bodies with Vegeta and your grand victory against Buu you were happy to be alive again and spend time with your family."

Goku and Veheshin walked cautiously behind the strutting being and listened to his smooth, calculating words.

"But deep within you…deep within your happy little personas there dwelled the confusion and strange emotion toward…."

He spun, a cruel and devilish grin on his tan face. Goku almost expected him to start wringing his hands while giggling like a mad scientist, but he merely gazed at him with an intense interest.

"Vegeta! It didn't come to light until now. You've seen the true emotions of Vegeta and what he has lived through. But you're slow, that's true. I'm just being honest, and you're not too bright when it comes to emotions other than love, friendship, victory, hunger, care, and all the other care-bear feelings."

Goku remained silent and glared at the Vegeta spouting off like he knew him. Veheshin hung on every word, his heart beating faster and faster as he wondered if his annoying counterpart was actually accurate instead of just saying what he thought was true.

"You care for Vegeta at a level that is different than your other little earth friends," Honesty stated with boredom. He had once again turned around and was meandering down the corridor. "In my honest opinion I think the fusion fucked you both up. Though, Vegeta was fucked up to begin with. Perhaps you have simply been sucked into his madness. Anyway, I'm going to be completely truthful, you want to hump the pretty prince's brain out. You have real issues Kakarotto, my boy. I'm just being honest, but your emotions for Chi-Chi are waning and your lust for Vegeta is controlling that."

Goku found his large hand on the egotistical prince's shoulder and he spun him around. For once Goku actually wanted to scare the prince, to make him look at him with fear, his dark eyes widen with uncertainty…but this wasn't the real Vegeta. The image before him gave him a bored look, his mouth partly open and face blank.

"I don't like the way you're speaking," Goku growled dangerously. "You're just spouting off lies and assumptions."

Cool eyes pierced his and Vegeta's gloved hand lightly slapped the side of Goku's face affectionately.

"I never said I told the truth," Honesty replied softly. "I do assume and I do speak my opinions. But let me tell you this…and I'll be damn honest. My hunches are usually correct and my "opinions" are often quite accurate, my dear. Think that over. Think that over every time you see your blue clad saiyajin prince training. Look at him every time his rich, black hair blows in the wind, his tan skin gleaming in the light, his muscles clinging to that tight blue spandex, or when his dark soul and cold energy flows into you whenever you touch. Then tell me I'm wrong."

Goku found it hard not to slam his fist into the arrogant creep's face, but he held the shaking appendage back. Both personas could see the fury on his usually happy face and his muscles twitch with the fiery anticipation of annihilating the smirking prince before him. Instead Goku looked away and slowly made his way down the hall, his heart beating with saiyajin adrenaline to fight.

"Unfortunately, this will never work," the gruff voice spoke again; causing Goku to almost burst into super-saiyajin and take him out. "Because Vegeta doesn't feel the same way."

Honesty and Grace watched as the strong warrior came to a halt, his dark blue boots stomping on the carpet as he did. Watching him briefly, the armored saiyajin continued with much amusement.

"I walk through these halls, I encounter just as many personas as dear old Grace does. Unlike this delusional image persona here, I can see things as they are as opposed to some love-filled hope or fantasy. Veheshin here sees only what he wants. He hangs out with fairy-boy Charm and all the other…hm…colorful personas who have no place in being in Vegeta. He sees and talks to the only ones who actually love you. He only befriends the ones who are like him, gay, as in happy of course," he said with a chuckle, "hopelessly romantic, lovesick, and wanting anything that will give them attention. In this case, that is you. Kakarotto."

Goku's eyes closed but he remained facing away from the painfully honest creature.

"I'll be honest, my friends," he mused, glancing at the scowling Veheshin and the obviously disturbed Goku. "Vegeta does love. He loves and cares more for certain people than you'll ever know. I'm going to be brutally honest. Bulma is all he sees."

Goku winced and his eyes squeezed shut tighter. He had no idea how these heartless, empty words were affecting him so. This being was nothing but lies and deceit. He spoke only what he thought and there was no truth behind his words…was there? Goku shook his head and opened his eyes. Staring at his feet, he shuddered as the cold voice continued.

"I go into these rooms that hold the picture memories and I see all the cute, tender moments that Vegeta shares with Bulma. He actually opens up to her. He even shows how much he cares for her in front of the other fools, something he never does for you, Kakarotto. God, and you want to help him when he cares nothing for you."

Goku couldn't hold in the gasp of horror at these words. It was fine if Vegeta didn't love him. It was fine if Vegeta showed his typical annoyance and anger toward him all the time. But he didn't hate him. Surely, after all they had been through, Vegeta did care or at least see some kind of partnership between them, even if it was just the fact that they were both saiyajins.

"Stop lying to him!" Veheshin cried suddenly. His dark eyes were watery and he clenched his small fists in rage. "All this horrible stuff you're saying is just to amuse you! I'm going to be honest now. Vegeta does care for Goku. You can see that right in front of you. If one…even just one persona within a being loves someone, then it does exist!"

The hallway rung with a deafening silence now. Goku slowly turned and gazed at the confident, lovely being as he stood before the buff, black-haired prince. What was Veheshin trying to say? Could he actually still care for Goku after he'd seen the memory of his time with Radditz? Could he actually care for Goku after he had admitted that he wished he could hate him? Goku felt his heart pounding in his ears.

"Look around you, Honesty," Veheshin snarled, his pure, silky voice echoing throughout the castle. "You see it all over. Vegeta…the REAL Vegeta may not love Goku as I do, but there is something there. You obviously never visit the rooms where Vegeta feels accomplished or successful after a spar with Goku. You must never see the admiration or the feeling of pride when Goku fights or shows respect to Vegeta. You are the one who sees what he wants to see. You are the one who helps spread the confusion within Vegeta. You pick on people just for fun, because it amuses you. What you say about Goku may or may not be true, but just because YOU say it doesn't make it so." Veheshin's chocolate eyes lifted and stared at Goku. "Goku is the one who decides how he feels and what he wants. Not you!"

The saiyajin prince stood in front of the shorter prince, his fists clenched and a vein pounding on his temple. Feeling his teeth clench, Vegeta could feel his anger and arrogance rise quickly. No little twerp told him he was wrong.

"You don't think I'm honest, huh?" He hissed. "I'll show you truth then!"

The larger saiyajin grabbed Veheshin by the arm and flung him as hard as he could against a nearby door. Goku let out an angry shout and jumped after the frail Grace that had been sent sailing through the hard barrier. Honesty smirked and wiped his hands together.

There was already a video playing in the room on the screen, but they had obviously landed in the darkened theater at just the wrong moment. The room on the screen was dark, but the grunts and groans were too loud to ignore. One was clearly Vegeta and the other was oddly enough…Bulma. It sounded as if they were just finishing some nighttime plans and then it became quiet. Goku and Veheshin strained their hearing as whispering could be heard.

"I would have thought that after all the battling and fighting yesterday, you'd be worn out, Vegeta," Bulma giggled.

There was satisfied chuckle and the sound of blankets could be heard on the bed. After a few sounds of kissing Vegeta's sigh was clearly audible.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked concerned.

The prince was silent and Goku and Veheshin listened intently.

"Even after blowing up the stadium, killing thousands of people, almost killing you, and all the other careless, stupid mistakes I made, you still…take me back."

Goku was surprised to hear such an uncharacteristic remark come from the usually egotistic and always right prince. Bulma laughed lightly and Goku could faintly see a feminine hand reach into Vegeta's thick hair.

"Why shouldn't I? You're my prince, and I must say, you put up one hell of a fight against Majin Buu."

The silence from Vegeta was unnerving. It almost seemed like he was afraid to speak or say something. There was a short kiss again and then the sound of someone rolling over. Goku and Veheshin watched as Vegeta pulled Bulma onto his bare chest.

"Woman…Bulma," he whispered nervously.

"Yes?"

"I…I…want…"

"It's ok, Vegeta. Take your time."

There were a few moments of silence and then the prince spoke.

"I've been such a fool this whole time," he blurted. "I…I thought I was going to die when Kakarotto told me that you had died. I worried that you wouldn't…that you wouldn't take me back after I killed all those people, but you did. You did without hesitation. I…Bulma…I…"

He was struggling greatly with his words, something Vegeta never did. If the grammatically correct prince who knew exactly what he wanted to say all the time couldn't bring forth the right words, it must have been something big. Bulma waited patiently, giving her lover time to speak.

"I love you."

Goku stared at the screen. There was a rush of emotion that he didn't quite know how to sort out. Confusion. He was so confused, and he didn't even know why he was confused. He was happy for Vegeta, yes. He was happy for Bulma, his oldest and best friend, of course. Was he jealous? Was he betrayed? No…No. What was this emotion? Veheshin on the other hand could only lay on the ground as Goku crouched over him. His mouth was suddenly dry and he felt as if he could barely move. Why? Why had Honesty shown him this? His world was falling apart. How….how? If the true Vegeta, filled with arrogance, ego, pride, anger, hate, revenge, and all the other asshole personas could actually bring up enough courage to say that he actually…loved Bulma, then it had to be true. Veheshin felt like crashing and never getting up again as Vegeta's voice echoed through his head.

There was a low chuckle from the hallway and Goku glared at the cruel being that stood with his arms crossed as he smirked.

"Sometimes I'm just too brutally honest for my own good."

'_Hey everybody! Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm happy for all the interest in the story and all the reviews and I'm sorry that it took so long to get out. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and again, thanks for reading and reviewing.'_


	10. Love and Tears

'Hello everybody! Sorry, sorry, sorry it has taken so long for me put this chapter out. I've been in Germany and haven't had the chance to write. But I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to start pumping out more chapters for my stories quickly. I must say thank you all for such awesome reviews and interest. And here I was thinking that Honesty was a character that wouldn't be liked…see…feedback is great! So thanks again and here we go! Oh yes…ahem…yaoi in this chapter.'

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. This is a story written from the obsessed mind of an anime freak and no profit is being earned. Akira Toriyama is the creator. He's the man!

Chapter 10

Glancing down was enough to light the fiery rage within Goku. Veheshin lay crumpled on the ground, a look of pain and horror on his usually sweet features. Goku could practically feel the frail being's heart ripping in two as the true Vegeta's words of love toward Bulma rang through his head.

Honesty stood on the red carpet as smug as ever. Everything about him was pure arrogant Vegeta as he crossed his strong arms over his chest and smirked at the pitiful sight. Without thinking Goku launched off the floor in a rage.

"You son of a bitch!" The usually calm, easy-going fighter screamed.

Honesty's smirking face quickly turned into fearful shock as the most powerful warrior in the universe plowed into him and sent him skidding into the hard wall. Goku could see that Veheshin had been correct earlier. Honesty may have looked strong with his muscles and saiyajin armor, but he was extremely weak.

'_Good,'_ Goku thought coldly. _'Now I can knock some sense into him.'_

Leaning down Goku grabbed the collar of Vegeta's white armor and brought him face to face with him. The once confident arrogant gleam in Honesty's eyes was gone, replaced with shaken fear.

"You didn't have to do that," Goku growled through clenched teeth.

For some reason, Goku felt his anger raising less for Veheshin's pain and more for something deep within himself. Something inside hurt and Goku could feel nothing but a pulsing rage flow through him.

"W-what?" Honesty stammered. "Show the truth? Show pretty little Grace over there that he is delusional? I was just being-"

"Honest, I know!" Goku roared as he shoved Vegeta harshly against the smooth, shiny wall. Normally he would have felt bad for being so rough with a weakened friend, but he was not in his normal state of mind. What he had just witnessed unnerved him and set him on edge. For once, Goku did not feel in control of his actions. "You're an asshole," he spat.

Standing, the taller warrior sighed and rubbed his hands against his eyes. This was not right. Why should he be feeling so angry over the fact that Vegeta loved Bulma? It was great news…it was how it should have been. But even Goku couldn't believe that. Was he jealous? Was that it? Was Honesty right? Did Goku just have some lustful obsession with the prince? Vegeta was one of his closest friends. They even shared a body once to help save the universe. Perhaps he was bonded somehow to the arrogant saiyajin. Confusion ran through his head and he had no idea why this upset him so.

Peering over at Veheshin who still laid in the rubble of the broken door he was sent through, Goku gathered his wits and moved over to the colorfully dressed persona. Reaching down a large hand Goku knelt and gave his ally a shadowy smile.

"Come on, Veheshin," Goku murmured. "We need to be on our way. We have a prince to save and I need you."

Looking up with tearful brown eyes, Veheshin's bottom lip trembled, but he took Goku's outstretched hand. The stronger warrior lifted the light prince off the ground and helped him onto his feet. Goku looked at the larger prince on the ground near the wall and scowled.

"Look," the orange dressed warrior said sternly, "if you want to still help us you can come with. But I don't want anymore annoying betrayals or stunts like the one you just pulled, ok?"

With the typical arrogant grunt and an angry cross of the arms, Honesty turned his head to the side and pouted. After about a minute he slowly stood and remained moping like a child who was just scolded by a parent.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kakarotto," he snapped. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

One of Goku's eyebrows lowered in exasperation. "But I just told you, you could come with-"

"Hey, hey, calm down big guy!" Vegeta interrupted with upraised hands. "I'm going and that's it. You don't have to beg! It's pathetic."

Veheshin glared at the arrogant, childish saiyajin and swiftly turned and glided away. He was disgusted that Goku would allow the annoyance to travel with them. Even after all that, Goku could still forgive. The insightful little prince could tell that Goku was also disturbed by the outright confession of Vegeta's love. Why did he try to hide his true feelings, though? Veheshin convinced himself that Goku was merely in denial and truly loved Vegeta, which meant that he truly loved him. Dammit! Why had Vegeta said that? Veheshin fought a confusing battle with himself. His mind was racing as he concentrated on the dilemma. He refused to believe that Vegeta actually cared for Bulma. He'd have to figure out why he said he loved her and he had to convince Goku that he loved him. He needed Goku and he needed to let the kind-hearted earth saiyajin know that he cared for him with all his heart.

'_Don't worry,'_ Veheshin told himself. _'The time will come when you can show Goku how much you care for him. The time will come.'_

The trio made their way down numerous halls in silence. Goku and Honesty both followed the short, pretty prince as they walked down corridors that all looked the same. Suddenly, an echoing, moaning growl resonated through the silent castle and all three froze. Listening intently, it happened again. Veheshin felt his heart begin to race at the unfamiliar sound and Honesty slowly backed away, fearing that danger was approaching. Goku however squinted his eyes childishly and placed a large hand behind his head.

"Gee, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. Do you have any food in this place?"

There was a loud thud as the two Vegeta personas fell to the ground. In a flash Veheshin stood before Goku with an annoyed and angry scowl.

"We don't need to eat and we don't have time for food. Who knows where all the evil Vegetas are? We need to beat them to the real Vegeta before they can take control!"

Goku held up a hand and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Veheshin. But how close are we anyway? We've been going around in circles for a while."

Veheshin opened his mouth to respond, but a cold, dark chuckle echoed from the darkness behind them. Instantly Goku jumped into a defensive stance and Honesty leapt behind the powerful warrior. Staring into the shadows, the familiar form of Elite Vegeta daintily stepped into the light.

"You again?" Veheshin whined as he hid behind Goku, as well.

The wide smirk was ever present on the young Vegeta's face as cold, dark eyes glared into Goku's. The strong fighter of earth couldn't understand why this cocky little prince insisted on coming after him, especially on his own. Having a power level of around 18,000 when they fought on earth clearly showed that he was no match for Goku. And even now, he was outnumbered. But the arrogant, sly smirk put him on edge. He was hiding something.

Ignoring Veheshin's comment, his raspy voice chuckled deep in his throat. Stepping forward slightly, his yellow armor pads around his waist swayed back and forth.

"You managed to escape before, fools. But this time…this time you won't be going anywhere."

"Yeah, clearly a man of your…ha…stature is going to stop all three of us," Honesty mused. He stepped out and away from Goku, the ever-arrogant smirk on his lips. Crouching slightly, Honesty clapped his hands on his knees and whistled. "Here boy! Here boy! You got off your leash. Be a good doggy and come get a treat, shorty."

Growling at the disrespectful, rude being Elite clenched his fists together. "Ah, of course," his high-pitched, raspy voice hissed. "The incessant talking of Honesty. It's about time someone shut you up for good."

Honesty laughed and stood up straight. "And clearly you're the one to do it. I'm going to be honest with you, Elite. You are on your own here. Here we have me, Kakarotto, and…well…Queer boy over there who would probably rather do a ballet recital for you than fight. And you. You're all by yourself. Poor little arrogant prince Vegeta standing there short, stupid, scrawny, flimsy, pug-faced, big-eyed, tiny mouthed, smelly-"

"I think we get it, Honesty," Goku said.

The full-armored enemy stood seething, a vein bulging from his temple as the immature Honesty's words got to him. Goku could tell he wanted nothing more than to rip the smug saiyajin apart, but he knew that he would be no match with Goku at his side. Why he even bothered to show up or fight was beyond Goku. But then again…with Vegeta, he would fight anyone no matter what.

"Listen," Goku said slowly. "Honesty is right. You are alone. I suggest you leave. I don't…I don't want to have to hurt you."

Elite forced himself to calm down and slowly, a cold, cruel grin appeared on his face. Goku felt chilled as the familiar evilness crept across his face. This truly was the Vegeta that he had first fought on earth. He would do anything to win.

"I may not be able to harm you," Elite growled dangerously. "But if you thought that I'd come unarmed…you were sadly mistaken."

Goku watched closely as the short saiyajin gestured with his head to something standing in the shadows. Before anyone could even react a blinding blast of energy erupted in the hallway. Goku grabbed Veheshin and dodged away as a pained shout echoed in their ears. The attack wasn't meant for him, but the heat from the enormous energy would have taken his skin off.

Sliding against the hard wall, Goku had one strong arm wrapped around the graceful Veheshin. His head shot up and he gasped, as Honesty lay motionless against the opposite wall. Wild eyes shot over to Elite who stood shaking with concealed laughter. Whatever stood behind the cocky fighter was immensely powerful. It looked as if the battle would have to be fought here and now. Goku stood shakily and made his way to the center of the hallway. Standing firmly, he glared at Elite who eagerly glared right back.

"So, you're going to have someone fight your battles for you?" Goku demanded.

The smaller warrior cackled and eyed the larger fighter. "What are you talking about, Kakarotto? I am fighting my own battle." Dark, evil eyes turned and gazed into the darkness and then back to Goku. "I am Vegeta and he is Vegeta, therefore, we are one in the same."

Goku's teeth clenched and he crouched into a fighting stance. That blast was extremely powerful, meaning that this was probably a Vegeta he had fought before and was near the same level as he. But even present time Vegeta could not win against Goku. The third-class saiyajin wasn't too worried. He only wished he could face his enemy and see what he looked like.

Elite cackled again, throwing his head back maliciously. "Oh, Kakarotto! You think you can fight him?" He turned to face the warrior in the shadows. "Go ahead and throw everything you have at him."

Goku watched as the short prince calmly walked away and stood against the marble-like wall of the castle. Feeling a cold sweat break out, Goku peered at the shadowy figure in the darkness. He wished he could sense the energy of the being, but again, the creature was only an image. Raising his power a little, Goku stood defensively. He was anxious to see how much power this Vegeta had. He was sure that he could deflect it, and his saiyajin ambition told him to test out his opponent's strength.

The hallway began to shimmer as a large white energy began to form in his enemy's hand. It went from a small white cloud of light to a sudden leap of giant, ball-shaped power. Goku was shocked at how much energy was being gathered in such a short amount of time, as the attack grew larger and larger. Squinting into the electrical, blinding light, Goku tried to see his opponent's face, but it was still hidden in shadow and behind the massive energy.

"Goku!" Veheshin cried out as he clutched the red carpet near the wall. "Be careful!"

Goku glanced down at the golden-skinned Grace and then back up to his enemy. His eyes widened as the energy shot at him with miraculous speed. Goku had never seen energy move that fast. All he could do was stand in front of it, gaping in awe and shock. Even with his supernatural strength and speed, the power was too great. It took a split second for the energy to leave his enemy's hands. After that, all Goku felt was a searing pain and then nothing.

…………….

The ceiling had caved in and there was dust and debris everywhere. Rocks and pieces of marble brick fell onto the cracked, broken floor as Elite stood smirking. Everyone was dead…or so he thought as he turned to the faceless beast that had annihilated this sector of the castle. With one bleary, pained eye, Veheshin watched silently as the blurred blue figure stood before a giant, hulking form. His ears were ringing and his vision faded in and out, but he could tell that Elite believed he had won.

Buried underneath blocks of rubble, Veheshin remained unnoticed as Elite surveyed the scene. Goku must have been in pretty bad shape…or…else he was….

Veheshin's gold-rimmed eyes shot open but he forced himself not to stir. He could not attract any attention to himself. But…oh God….if Goku was…if he was dead! No…Goku was not dead. There was no way anyone could defeat him. Certainly no freak of nature in the shadows could kill the awesome, perfect Goku. It was unspeakable.

"Dead?" A deep, familiar voice boomed.

"It would appear so," Elite smooth, cruel voice said. "All I found was some bloody gi. It looks as if you blasted our poor Kakarotto into millions of pieces." Laughing darkly the small tyrant turned away.

"Now?" The somewhat dull voice asked.

"That's all for now. I'll call on you if I need you again. I'm off to find Present-time and finish the job. I know he is close."

Veheshin squeezed his eyes shut as Elite made his way near him. The awful little monster. He was just the same as always, using someone bigger and stupider to do his dirty work for him, just like he used Nappa. Veheshin had to hold in a cry of pain as Elite stepped on the very rocks that lay on top of him. Hearing the light footsteps vanish in the distance, Veheshin waited for several minutes before struggling to free himself from the heavy marble of the castle.

Pain shot through his frame and his head pounded from where the ceiling had landed on him. Taking in a deep breath as agony spiked through him, he willed himself to stand. He needed to find Goku. He refused to believe that he was dead. There was just no way.

Stumbling forward, Veheshin bit his lip as he inspected his own wounds. Not caring too much about his injuries, he was more concerned with his ruined clothing. Tears sprang to his eyes as his once violet and mauve robes were stained and torn. He could only imagine what his makeup must have looked like. Knowing his wounds would heal quickly; he ignored the throbbing pain and began to scan the dusty rocks.

The corridor was a mess. There were gaping holes in the walls and cracks creeping along the marble like spider webs. The ceiling was still crumbling slightly and now only small rocks fell onto the mass of rubble that was once the red carpet and shiny marble floor.

Veheshin let out a low whine and fell to his knees as he found what Elite had been talking about. A bloody shred of orange gi lay across some bloody rocks. Painfully, Veheshin took the piece of clothing into his torn, bloody fingers. Bringing it up to his face, he pressed it against his soft cheek as tears fell from sparkling eyes. His heart pounded and ached as he tried to draw in a shuddering breath.

"No," he moaned miserably. Tears streamed down his dirtied, streaked face and his breath hitched as he sobbed. "No…Goku. I refuse…I refuse to believe it."

Veheshin buried his face into the bloodstained cloth as his small body shook with sobs. The hallway was silent except for the kind-hearted saiyajin's pain-wracked gasps and the occasional pieces of wreckage falling off the ceiling and onto the floor. Once shiny, mahogany hair, now dull and dusty, bounced up and down as Veheshin trembled into his hands. Forgetting about the physical pain in his body, all he could do was sit and mourn the loss of his love. His Goku…was gone.

Barely noticing the light drop of blood land on his neck, Veheshin continued to cry. After another drop, he lifted his tear-streaked face and slowly wiped whatever was dripping on him off with his fingertips. Gazing at his hand through bleary eyes, he sniffed and stared in confusion. Suddenly, a light piece of material landed on his hair and he gently pulled it off. Squinted eyes widened and Veheshin's mouth dropped open. Another piece of orange gi had landed on him. His head shot up and there was a loud cry of shock.

Goku had been shot into the ceiling. He was hardly visible, but Veheshin could see a bit of flesh and orange uniform hidden underneath the rocks in the broken marble above. A short laugh escaped him and then another. More tears fell from his eyes and without hesitating he summoned his energy and flew upward to the fallen warrior.

"Please be alive!" Veheshin wailed. "Please be ok!"

Wild, excited hands tore at the gray rock that held Goku in place. Veheshin could barely see what he was doing through the tears, but he didn't care. Almost mad with desperation he clawed at the marble imprisoning his friend. Tearing away at the rock, the unconscious face of Goku appeared. Veheshin laughed again through his tears and continued to pull away the ceiling entrapping Goku.

The large fighter came lose and landed on Veheshin. Both fell from the tall height but Veheshin was able to support the fall. The saiyajins landed and Veheshin immediately began to check his ally for signs of life. Quickly feeling his throat and placing an ear against his chest, Veheshin began to cry anew as Goku showed signs of life. Grabbing the front of his torn uniform, Veheshin buried his face into the wounded fighter's chest. Stronger sobs echoed through the destroyed corridor now as the dainty saiyajin wailed, his tears mixing in with the blood that stained Goku's orange gi. His small frame shook with joy that his love was not dead. Goku lived…he wasn't dead.

"I'm telling you this now," Veheshin's youthful voice cried out. "I love you, Goku. _I_ love you!"

Throwing himself forward, Veheshin pressed his still golden lips to Goku's unmoving ones. Tears fell onto the unconscious saiyajin's face as the lovely prince draped himself over the powerful warrior.

'_I love him,'_ Veheshin growled to himself ferociously.

He had almost lost Goku. He was so close to losing him. Veheshin's once laced hands tightened around Goku's orange gi as a strange, shadowy expression overcame the golden face of the small prince. Staring at the far off wall for a moment or two, the unusual, almost crazed gaze lowered down to Goku's passive features.

"Vegeta doesn't love Bulma, Goku," Veheshin whispered darkly. "You know that. I know you do. I know that you know that I love you. You know…that the real Vegeta loves you." Veheshin's lips came closer to Goku's face. A somewhat glazed look passed over Veheshin's usually sparkled and opened eyes. "I almost lost you, my love," he whispered and he cleared away the sweaty bangs from Goku's forehead. "I'm never going to lose you again. Goku, my love, I love you. You believe me, don't you?"

Veheshin stared into Goku's sleeping features as if expecting an answer. Getting none, the small saiyajin somewhat nodded and his small hands began to roam across Goku's still form. Veheshin would prove that picture memory wrong. He would create a new one. He would create the memory of how he won Goku. He would be the one to prove that Goku loved him. Goku loved him. Vegeta loved him.

Leaning forward, Veheshin gripped the front of Goku's gi again. He harshly pressed his lips to Goku's partly opened mouth and pushed his tongue inside. The heat of Goku's mouth was warm, inviting. Goku wanted this. Veheshin had seen how upset he was after the memory image. Veheshin was going to prove Honesty wrong. They loved each other.

Veheshin moved from Goku's side so that he was sitting on top of him. Legs on either side, Veheshin straddled Goku's hips and he rocked forward, his hands running up and down Goku's chest and stomach.

"These bloody clothes are so unbecoming," Veheshin's voice rang out flatly. He rocked back and forth as tears sprang to his eyes again. "I almost lost you."

Leaning forward again, Veheshin kissed the unconscious man. His light lips pressed against Goku's soft cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyes, and neck. Getting more anxious, Veheshin tugged at Goku's torn outfit. Almost angrily, the dainty prince pulled the orange and blue shirt out of its tightly tucked in state. Rolling it up to reveal Goku's incredibly strong stomach, Veheshin lightly placed kisses along his abdominal muscles. Trailing a tongue along, he tasted the sweat and blood from Goku's recent battle.

"You fought so bravely," Veheshin moaned.

More tears fell onto Goku's bare stomach as Veheshin lost control of his emotions. He felt wild, as his most wanted dreams came true. He felt his heart sing out with joy, as Goku was not dead. Happiness overwhelmed him, as he _knew_ that Goku wanted this and when he awoke, he would be pleased. They were one. They had fused before, but now they would fuse in a different way. They would love each other and become one.

Excited hands danced across destroyed orange material. Lips pursed and hips rocked as blood flowed throughout both saiyajins. Veheshin purred, a deep rumbling in his chest that vibrated from him into Goku. Brown hair hung low over dark, black hair, rich like thick, sweet chocolate as Veheshin lowered himself so he draped over the larger being. From underneath torn, draped clothes, a furry, brown tail escaped Veheshin's garments and trailed across Goku's body. The same passionate feeling of love, warmth, trust, and acceptance engulfed Veheshin as it did when he was near Radditz.

"I don't hate you, Goku," Veheshin panted as his wandering hands found the blue sash tied around the third-class's waist. "I could never hate you. I'm sorry." There was a high-pitched whine as Veheshin began to sob. He pounded his forehead into Goku's chest and then red, teary eyes gazed up and there was an instant, dreamy smile. "I love you. I'm sorry!"

Again Veheshin slammed his forehead into Goku's strong chest as the excited hand slowly slid the blue sash away from Goku's hips. Glazed chocolate eyes stared at Goku's passive face for a moment before turning hungrily downward.

Closed eyes, dark lashes, a partly opened mouth, battle-worn, bleeding, sweating, beautiful. Veheshin took this all in as he slid lower and lower. Vegeta did not love Bulma. Vegeta loved Goku. The arrogant bastard, Vegeta. The egotistical, self-centered, piece of shit prince loved Goku! Veheshin would prove it. He was a part of Vegeta…he was Vegeta…and he wanted Goku.

Sliding down the orange material, strong powerful legs were revealed. Veheshin let out a careening whine and a small smile appeared on his young face. He could not remove his eyes from the beautiful view. Tending to himself Veheshin removed the lower part of his torn robes and outfit. His excitement and impatience grew and he quickly rid himself of his barrier of clothing. Yes…Goku, he wanted this.

Veheshin allowed himself to lie against Goku's broad body before raising himself up and positioning his small frame perfectly. Kissing the structured stomach first, Veheshin forced down his sudden mounting nervousness. He told himself that this was right. This was the correct action.

Sliding down lower, Veheshin slowly began to draw closer to Goku's unconscious form. He was waiting.

Spiritual Thinking said that the trust was waning. Veheshin was going to betray him. The dainty prince stopped his movements slightly, but he was still excited and ready. This wasn't betrayal. This was trust. He was showing Goku how much he cared!

'_You're just as bad as Frieza,'_ his mind hissed. Veheshin shook his head and moved forward quickly. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it just yet. But Goku was inviting him in. His bare legs were there; his entrance was there…it was the perfect moment. He wasn't fighting back. _'He's unconscious!'_

Veheshin shook his head angrily, his mahogany locks flying. Pushing forward, he could feel Goku's skin against his. Just a bit further. But Veheshin's body locked up. _'This is rape, Veheshin. Does he really want this? Remember what ST said. There will be an act of mistrust in the future. This is it!'_

"No!" Veheshin growled. Tears formed in his eyes again. Planting small kisses on Goku's stomach helped regain some of his confidence back. Pushing just a bit further, he could feel Goku's heated flesh welcoming him. Again he froze. He wanted it…he wanted it so badly. "Just a bit of encouragement," he muttered to himself.

Leaning forward Veheshin drew up so he was face to face with Goku. He wished the sleeping, peaceful features of the battle-worn saiyajin would give him an answer, but Goku's dark eyes remained closed and his breathing deep. Pushing his lips against Goku's again, his tongue explored the warrior's mouth. Veheshin was almost there. He just needed the encouragement to push it all the way. Closing his eyes, Veheshin trailed his tongue across Goku's face. He wanted so badly to just be one with Goku, but he needed to convince himself entirely first. He was almost there. Kissing Goku's eyelids softly, Veheshin readied himself again. This time, he would do it. Drawing back his hips, Veheshin placed a long, passionate kiss on Goku's mouth and then slowly began to draw forward. It was time. He and Goku would be one.

The kiss deepened and Veheshin felt the hotness below. He loved Goku…and Goku loved him. And he believed it so deeply…even as a strong hand shot around his throat and cut off all his air supply. Goku loved him…even when the usually innocent eyes were opened suddenly and filled with a horrid, fiery rage and terror. Goku wanted this….he wanted this even when Veheshin's vision began to blur as the hand tightened, threatening to crush his esophagus.

'_Well, that's it for now. Let me know what you think. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.'_


	11. Almost There

'_Hello, again! I'd like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and interest and suggestions and everything! It means a lot. Let's see…warnings for this chapter: Harsh, cruel language (that the author doesn't like to use) and Goku OOC-ness._

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does! I just own the little characters in Vegeta's head.

Chapter 11

Veheshin gasped for air as the immensely strong hand gripped his throat. His small, ripped fingers pried at Goku's thick ones to no avail. Through his hazy fading vision, the once kind-hearted, loving saiyajin held an expression of pure rage and disgust. Goku's face was red and veins poked out from his forehead. It was the angriest Veheshin had ever seen him.

Tears of agony and grief sprang to the golden-skinned prince's eyes as his fairytale lover strangled the life from him. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Goku was supposed to love him, accept him, and want him like he wanted him. But no…Goku was showing how much he cared. Veheshin was going to die at the hands the one he loved more than anything.

"Why?" Goku gasped through clenched teeth.

Veheshin thought briefly how strange this situation would look to someone if they just burst in the scene. An enraged, red-faced Goku choking the life out the frail, lovely Vegeta while both of them had their pants off, sitting in a pile of debris. Though, because of the lack of oxygen and heart wrenching pain he felt, Veheshin could not dwell on the humor for long.

Feeling himself begin to black out, a tear slid down Veheshin's smooth cheek and dropped onto Goku's dirty hand. Goku let out a shaky gasp as he tried to hold in tears of rage. Shoving the dainty creature away from him with so much strength that the small being crashed through some rocks nearby, Goku stood and quickly pulled his pants back up. A weary eye opened as Veheshin squinted through the pain and saw the powerful warrior gasping and trembling as he tied his sash.

"Why, Veheshin?" He moaned. "I couldn't even defend myself. Why…"

"I wasn't attacking you," the persona whispered through his aching throat, as he slowly and embarrassingly pulled his robes and pants back up to hide his shame.

"YOU WERE! You were God dammit!" Goku hollered as he suddenly stormed right at the prince in the rubble.

Veheshin instantly curled up against the rock as the infuriated saiyajin stomped toward him. The ground of the castle seemed to shake with each monstrous step. As Goku neared and stood over the fallen being, Veheshin could see the unshed tears in his dark eyes. Veheshin's heart felt as if it was tearing apart at the sheer hatred and betrayal in the usually innocent, kind orbs. He had done something he didn't mean to do. He hurt Goku. He hurt the trusting, beautiful being in the worse way. He broke his heart. He betrayed his trust and tried to do something despicable and sick, something that only a monster like Frieza would do.

"I'm sorry," Veheshin said lamely. "I am so sorry, Goku. I was stupid. Please forgive-"

In a flash Veheshin was lifted from the ground and slammed into the nearest wall. His vision faded from the extreme force as Goku held him by his many robes and glared into his face. Veheshin, being so much shorter than the larger saiyajin, hung against the wall, his knee-high boots hovering over the cracked ground.

Goku could hardly speak. He had been knocked unconscious by a force so powerful that it sent him into the ceiling, embedding him with rocks and hard marble. Through a painful ache of agony, he slowly came to, his body throbbing and bleeding; only find his body being used as some toy by the small prince. Never having felt such a terror like this before, the young, child-like saiyajin could only react with terror. He didn't know what to think…what to say. He awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of a hard pressure against his private areas below. He had no pants on. He had no idea what was happening. And then the pressure got worse. Opening his eyes, he saw the glazed, mindless expression of the once lovely and trusting Veheshin laying on top of him, unclothed from the waist down, too. Then horror struck.

Had he entered him? Had he been used as Vegeta had in the hands of Frieza? Feeling a numbing panic rise Goku could only think to get Veheshin away from him. But as his hands grabbed the small being, a rush of maddening anger overcame him. His child-like human side was confused and scared and his rage-filled saiyajin instincts took over. He had been nothing but kind to the little freak. He trusted him, comforted him, and protected the split persona and this was how he was repaid. The sick creature was nothing but a traitor, just a horny little beast. A rage gripped the powerful saiyajin and he grabbed the colorfully dressed prince by his scruff and slammed him against the cracked marble wall.

"I can't forgive you, Veheshin," Goku growled. "How could you do this to me? I have a wife. I have two sons!"

Veheshin let out a sob and placed his long fingers on Goku's hands in the effort to calm him. Goku's face changed from anger to disgust and he tossed Grace to the ground while wiping his hands off as if he was a disease. Veheshin landed on his butt on a pile of rubble which immediately began to shake and moan.

A gloved hand shot out of the broken pieces of marble, soon to be followed by a torn and bleeding Prince Honesty. Veheshin and Goku gazed at his dazed face for a second and then looked at each other. Through his aching, bleeding head, Honesty could see that the two were having a serious dispute. Even more surprising was the mask of pure rage and hate on Goku's calm face. The clever, loud-mouthed being, for once, kept his mouth shut and tried to remain motionless as the two stared at each other.

"I made a mistake," Veheshin whispered. He wished it wasn't true. He wished and hoped that Goku would forgive him and take him under his wing again. "I thought that it was what you wanted. I thought…I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Veheshin," Goku hissed. "You thought wrong! Aren't you aware of how sick that is? I'm hoping, no, I'm praying that you didn't go as far as I think. I'm praying that I woke up in time to stop you from-"

"You did," Veheshin replied. So, Goku thought he was a sick, disgusting little fairy. His large, teary eyes shimmered as he looked at him. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything?" Goku responded with a cold laugh. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU LITTLE LIAR!"

Honesty and Veheshin flinched as his loud voice boomed through the halls. The battle-worn saiyajin slouched and shook his head. Looking defeated he sat on a nearby rock and put his face in his hands. Veheshin sniffled and painfully stood up. Stumbling his way over to where the large saiyajin sat, Veheshin rubbed his leaking eyes as Honesty struggled to free himself from the wreckage with a pained moan.

Placing delicate fingers on Goku's shoulder, Veheshin gasped as his hand was slapped away. The orange-clad fighter stood and glared down at the smaller being. A cold rage coursed through the usually warm eyes and a few more tears slid down Veheshin's face.

"You will not ever touch me again," Goku snarled his voice dark and cold.

Veheshin opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't bring forth any words. He shook his head in grief and flung himself around Goku's middle. Instantly he thrown back harshly, landing against the rough, jagged ground. Flaring his energy, Goku clenched his teeth, his eyes squinted in rage.

"I said don't touch me, you sick little fag! I don't ever want to see your fucking face again!"

Veheshin's world crashed around him as the horrible, cruel words echoed through the halls. His lip trembled and he brought a torn sleeve up to his eyes as he cried. Honesty leaned against the wall, his eyes wide and his mouth open at the harsh words spoken by the usually happy-go-lucky earthling. Whatever his other half persona did, it must have been a terribly awful thing to make Goku react like that.

Goku stared at the trembling, sobbing being for a minute more before turning away. Without another word, the torn fighter walked away from the mess, his blue boots clicking on the ruined floor. Honesty looked at the crying, beaten Grace and then to the retreating back of Goku. Feeling like he should say something to the sobbing prince, the armored saiyajin stepped forward. Not usually the compassionate type, he opened his mouth to speak, but knowing not what to tell his counterpart he merely patted the shivering being on the head and walked away, following after the angered Goku. Veheshin didn't even look up as the two abandoned him in the battle zone. His echoing sobs chased after them as they walked away.

……….

"How long now?" Krillin asked as he ate a bowl of ramen.

With an annoyed twitch of the eye, Bulma checked her watch for the millionth time. "Three and a half hours."

The people of earth never left the saiyajins' sides. A few minutes ago, there was a bit of excitement when an unknown, powerful energy began to rise up from within the two. The fighters were unable to detect who it was from, but it was the most exciting thing to have happened so far. Piccolo said that he could not recognize it and was shocked at how immense the energy felt. Then it stopped. Goku's energy had fluctuated somewhat, but nothing to give the warriors something to fear.

"I hope it doesn't take much longer," Chi-Chi whined. She looked behind her to see Trunks and Goten wrestling around and sparring wildly. "Goku is probably starving by now."

Bulma felt her annoyance rise. Of course, her husband was the one bleeding to death with mental trauma and Chi-Chi was worried about feeding her husband. She was glad that Trunks was at least able to relax, but her heart still ached with worry. This mission was taking a while and the fact that some strange energy was coming from within one of the two saiyajins worried her greatly.

"So, what happens if Goku gets hurt or is…well…killed inside Vegeta's mind? He just comes back out right?" Videl asked, her blue eyes sparkling with a bit of anxiety.

Chi-Chi instantly tensed up and all eyes turned to Piccolo. The green-skinned Namek frowned slightly and sighed.

"Normally, in basic meditation, while communicating or reading one's mind, if your mental image is destroyed you are sent back to the physical plain, meaning nothing happens. But," he hesitated, "Goku has completely separated his body and mind. He has created his own self-image and has been drawn into Vegeta's mind as if he belonged there all the time. If Goku's mind is destroyed…his body will cease functions, as well."

There was a moment of silence before Chi-Chi stood up, her eyes wild and her fists clenched.

"WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY TELL US THIS BEFORE!"

Dende walked up and gave her a sideways smile. "Well, we didn't really want to worry anyone. At first Goku only entered Vegeta's mind to take a look, but to actually get in there and find the real Vegeta, he had become one whole being within his mind. I guess…we should have explained that better."

A small smile appeared on Chi-Chi's face and she laughed slightly. Then her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out. Bulma watched and sighed. Glancing down at Vegeta's sleeping features she bit her lip. Goku had better succeed. He was going to be in a world of hurt if he didn't manage to get her prince out safely.

………….

"Sooooo, you gonna be ok?" Honesty asked as he limped next to Goku.

With a clenched jaw, Goku nodded and continued his storming forward. Honesty gave him a small smirk, but remained silent. A pissed-off Goku was obviously not a pleasant one and he did not want to be on the receiving end of an enraged tongue lashing.

"Do you know how to get there?" Goku snapped.

Honesty blinked and had to jog to catch up to the speed-walking saiyajin. "Get where?"

Goku let out an annoyed sigh. "To the eastern royal stair case."

"Oh yes...yes I do."

"Good."

Honesty's dark eyes traveled up and down as he observed the injuries Goku had. The once clean, bright orange gi was completely torn up. Strips of it were hanging off and patches were missing altogether. The blue undershirt was also torn, stained with patches of blood and dirt. Many cuts, bruises, and bleeding injuries scarred Goku's skin, but he seemed to take no notice of it. In an angry daze he just continued to march forward, unaware of any pain.

"We go left," Honesty murmured.

Immediately turning Goku said nothing but continued silently.

'_Oh boy, this will be a fun trip,' _Honesty thought.

He lifted up his once white gloves and began to inspect his own wounds. The beast in the shadows attacked him so fast he thought his head might spin off. The energy barely grazed his right side and it knocked him out cold. His side was darkened where the blast flew past him, burning his armor and blue spandex. There were many cuts and injuries from the walls and ceiling caving in, but being a split persona, he'd be healed nicely in about an hour.

The two walked through the winding hallways for what felt like an hour. Goku noticed that it had started getting darker and there were fewer candles on the walls. Still feeling angry and betrayed, he didn't let it affect him and he plunged forth into the haunting corridors. Through one dark hall, Goku slowed as he caught a glimpse of something about 20 yards ahead. There were only two candles in the dark area, casting a shadowy, pale orange glow on everything. Squinting, Goku could see what looked like steps leading upward.

"Which way?" Goku whispered, his heart racing faster.

Honesty moved up next to him, a confident smirk on his face. "Nowhere else but up."

Goku couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face. He had seen so many things, experienced so many adventures and horrors, and now he had finally arrived. At the top of the steps was the door to Capsule Corp. Vegeta would be there. The real Vegeta.

As the two made their way up the immensely tall marble steps Goku found himself wishing Veheshin could be there to experience it with him. A gripping guilt wrapped itself around his stomach as the harsh words he spoke crept through him. Never had he said anything like that. Being inside Vegeta's head was making him begin to feel crazy. He was feeling and seeing and acting strangely ever since he had entered the prince's mind. And now he made his way to his destination without the intense joy he thought he'd have. He wanted Veheshin by his side. He wanted the one had gone through all the pain and hardships he had experienced to be with him. But he wasn't. Goku had called him the harsh, cruel name that the evil beings within Vegeta had called Grace. He was no better than they.

Honesty leaned forward as they walked up the steps and frowned as he saw the concentrated dreary expression on Goku's face. Knowing right away what was bothering the powerful saiyajin he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what he did, but you shouldn't let it get you down," the arrogant prince said. "If you think no one has ever called him a fag before you're sadly mistaken. The little queer hears it all the time. I call him a queer or fairy all-"

"Don't call him that," Goku whispered.

"Hey, queer is not as bad as fag, and you're the one to call him that, not me." Vegeta said with a laugh.

A cold anger swept through Goku as Honesty was brutally…honest. He was right, though. Goku felt sick to his stomach as he recalled his anger. His immature, childish innocence was quite shaken and terrified when he awoke to find the pretty prince straddling his hips, his private part about to enter him. Though his terror was gripping, his fiery rage was much stronger, and a saiyajin who is scared and pissed is not a good combination. He should have had more control. He shouldn't have frightened Veheshin. He shouldn't have hit him or yelled at him.

But what was the small persona thinking? Was he really so desperate to prove that he cared for Goku that he needed to go that far? Goku knew that Grace loved him and he was fine with it. Was this Goku's fault that Veheshin felt the need to try and….rape him? Did he not give him enough attention? Was he so cold to the beauty that he drove him to an insane lust? Goku hoped that this was all a giant misunderstanding like the kiss they had shared earlier.

"You know….you're never going to see him again."

Goku stopped on the step he was on, a numbing ice wrapping around his heart suddenly. It was true. Once Goku retrieved Vegeta, he'd never see Veheshin again…or any other personas again. He'd never see Charm, Ecstasy, Shadow, Chibi, Spiritual Intelligence, or Honesty and even Lust again. Seeing all the kind-hearted, lively Vegetas as individual beings was not going to possible. He wouldn't have a proper good-bye to Grace. His cruel words would be the last thing he'd remember saying to his good friend Veheshin.

He was so close now. Soon, he'd have the real Vegeta with him again and he would finally be able to go home and see all his earth friends again. Painfully Goku shoved down his aching sadness and guilt and pushed forward. It was not time to be selfish. Vegeta was all that mattered.

The armored prince and the orange dressed saiyajin took a final step and observed the new hallway. It looked more like a platform with…about twenty doors circling around it. Goku groaned as he looked at all the doors spiraling around the shiny deep-red corridor. Spiritual Thinking told them it was the left door at the top of the staircase, but there were about twelve doors on the left side! The wild-haired saiyajin eyed his partner.

"Ready to knock on some doors?"

Honesty was about to respond but was silenced by the sound of voices. Goku and Vegeta spun, their eyes wide as a group of familiar spouts of black hair bounced up the stairs.

"Well, here comes the lynch mob," Honesty mused darkly.

Goku's teeth clenched and he prepared to raise his energy to fight the oncoming evil Vegeta's when suddenly a door on the right side of the hallway behind Honesty flung open. A Vegeta identical to Present-Time calmly stood, wiping his mouth as he finished eating something. He was relatively calm considering a clan of vicious Vegetas was making their way toward them. He wore a light lavender, collared shirt and a pair of plain pale khakis. Blinking, the raven-haired prince cleared his throat.

"A fight would not be smart right now, Goku," he spoke, his voice exactly like Vegeta's. "Please, if you'd follow me into my office, we can make better plans."

Goku stared at the relaxed being and then straightened. He shrugged and followed behind the retreating back of the new Vegeta. Walking through the honeyed door, both he and Honesty entered just what this prince said…an office. The door quickly slammed behind him and locked. Goku peered around in awe. They went from dark creepy halls to a luxurious office, much like one a psychiatrist would have on earth. In fact, there was a large window peering out into a city and a blue sky.

"Sit," Vegeta snapped.

Smirking at the being Goku slowly lowered himself into a large, maroon chair. It was shiny and leather and held onto sturdy wood with golden beads. Honesty grinned and merely flopped onto a squashy velvet couch. The new persona made his way to his large, oak desk and sat in his black chair, rolling back slightly on the wheels at the bottom of it. Sitting before him was a half eaten sandwich and a cup of coffee. Goku thought briefly, remembering how Veheshin said that personas didn't eat, but his running mind was interrupted by a clearing of the throat by the new Vegeta.

"Why all this ruckus has to happen right outside my door is beyond me," he grunted. He shuffled through some papers and then reached into one of his drawers. Goku watched with much amusement as Vegeta pulled out a pair of reading specs, thin and black rimmed, and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Looking up, he caught the goofy saiyajin's amusement and sighed. "I may be one of Vegeta's split personas, but that doesn't mean I have all his perfect saiyajin advantages such as immense power or fantastic eyesight."

Goku raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, that's ok. I've seen a bunch of Vegeta personas with tons of weaknesses."

Vegeta "hmphed" and continued to shuffle through his papers. "Oh yes…the outsider has met all the personas now has he?"

Goku caught the bitter sarcasm and frowned. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Have I offended you somehow?"

Tossing his papers down suddenly, the stern, calculating eyes of Vegeta pierced Goku's, and he found himself starting to miss the real prince greatly.

"You offend me for simply entering this mind. Are you aware of how off balanced this could make everything? The personas within a mind should be the only ones solving this problem, but since you're the great savior Goku, you insist on bursting into someone else's mind and controlling everything."

Feeling a slight blush of embarrassment rise up his neck, Goku shifted uncomfortably in his large seat. It was strange being scolded by this Vegeta. Unlike the real Vegeta, who pretty much yelled at him for anything and everything, this one actually had reason behind his anger. He seemed very intelligent and reasonable and his teacher-like disciplinary attitude made Goku feel like a stupid, wild child. As he sat moping before the finely dressed prince, a sudden realization struck him.

"You're one of the intelligence personas!"

Honesty laughed and clapped his gloved hands together. "Ding! Ding!" He turned his head over the armrest of the couch and grinned to his partner persona. "You'd better watch out Ed, Goku here is a clever one."

The one called Ed chuckled along with Honesty's laughter and Goku felt himself grow hotter with humiliation.

"Listen," he snapped. "Why am I in here anyway? Those personas out there could have already gotten into the door and found Vegeta."

Ed pushed his glasses up and gave a typical Vegeta grin. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Tactical Intelligence is on it. We're just waiting for his return."

And as soon as the lavender dressed Vegeta spoke, another entered the room. A similar looking Vegeta, much like present-time stood in front of the closed door waving a key in his hand.

"Thought you could lock me out, you bastard?"

Honesty stood with a loud "HEY" and slapped the black dressed saiyajin on the back. This one grinned and pushed Honesty lightly in the chest.

"Shit, Honesty, looks like you've tried to battle…and failed miserably as usual."

The dirtied prince smirked and shrugged. "You know I avoid battles at all costs. That's why good old Kakarotto has been following me around. He took out cute little Grace and needed me to lead the way."

A flash of anger swept through Goku at the blunt, untrue words, but being in a room full of clever, swift Vegetas was not helping him in the support area. He glared at Honesty, realizing how the being took whoever's side was winning, showing that he could not be fully trusted.

'_Of course, he won't rip your pants off and try to fuck you while you're unconscious either,' _he thought bitterly.

The newest Vegeta made his way over to Goku and leaned against Ed's desk. He had the cold, sideways smirk Vegeta always wore, and his glassy, sharp eyes scanned Goku over. Goku, too, took in this Vegeta's appearance. He wore a long sleeved black turtle neck that clung to accented, curved muscles. His pants were black as well and showed off his built frame. The gloves were gone and the shoes were a shiny pair of Doc. Martens. Goku found his eyes traveling over the being and then up to the amused, smirking, tan face.

"Find something you like?"

Goku's face became beet read and he looked down at his fists in his lap. He was feeling completely alienated and stupid among these cynical, judgmental personas. It felt as if anything he'd say or do would be laughed or mocked, so it was just better to keep quiet.

"In answer to your earlier question," Ed said, "I brought you in here so you wouldn't just jump headfirst into battle and blow up half this hallway including me and my office. Also, TI was out there cleverly guiding the idiot, Neanderthal Vegetas away and it would be better if you weren't seen quite yet."

Tactical Planning Intelligence bowed his head slightly toward Ed and smiled. "Thank you, Educational Intelligence…I am quite clever." He turned his gaze back onto Goku. "Think if you can, Goku. Elite Vegeta thinks you are dead. This is quite advantageous because now they all think you are deceased. You can be anywhere in the shadows, hiding amongst them, or sneakily making your way toward the real Vegeta and they would be none the wiser. Going headfirst into battle is such a saiyajin thing to do. You must think before you act. Try being stealthy and quiet and sneaky. Try moving softly, slowly, and gracefully."

Goku leapt slightly at the mention of grace and the three Vegetas glanced at each other in confusion.

"He and Grace got close," Honesty explained as he sat down on the soft couch. "Some shit went down and they decided to…ah…part ways."

Goku was glad that the arrogant bastard at least had enough class to keep the situation fuzzy and without much detail. The last thing he needed was the mocking laughter from the three condescending princes.

The intelligences nodded and Education leaned forward, his eyes serious and his mouth against his fingers.

"Getting attached to mere personas is the last thing you want to do on this mission," his gruff voice rumbled. "We are just images. We are just ghostly phantoms created by Vegeta's mind, that's all."

"This whole mission would have been easier if you just used us to get to where you needed to get and then leave us," Tactical barked. "We know what we are. You need to see us that way, too. Never get attached to people, Kakarotto. You never know who will betray you. You never know who you can trust."

Goku glanced up at the darkly dressed saiyajin who stared him down like an animal watching its prey. He was so Vegeta. The arrogant prince had always explained that trusting and caring would only get you killed on the battlefield. Gee…Goku wondered who gave Vegeta those thoughts.

Going against his better judgment Goku decided to argue with the intelligent persona. "You may believe that, but I don't." He felt instantly nervous as the three tuned into his little speech. "Veheshin was traveling with me since I got here. He helped me greatly and he felt and loved things more than Vegeta could ever show. He proved that you personas are yourselves and a part of Vegeta. You each have your own personality and soul. You all may be a part of what makes Vegeta Vegeta, but you are your own individual beings, too. Grace was….is my friend and I can't turn him away as if he doesn't really exist."

"He betrayed you," Honesty growled.

Goku glared at the dark figure on the couch and nodded. "That's what real people do. They make mistakes. They cry over hurt feelings and grieve over loss. Grace may have betrayed me, but he is sorry, as am I."

TI "tsked" and shook his head. "Believe what you want, but realize that this whole thing would have been much easier if you didn't befriend every little thing you walk past. I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into that horn-dog Lust and liked him, too!"

Goku couldn't help the dumb grin that spread across his face and the room groaned.

"You're one sick ticket, Goku."

"God," TI yelled. "This all could have been avoided if that little shit Spiritual Thinking hadn't gotten word to you that Vegeta needed help. We told him…Education and I told him that things were going to get even more fucked up if precious perfect Goku showed up here and tried to save everything."

"Language, TI, language," the intelligent persona at the desk said lightly.

"Fuck that!" The darkly-dressed saiyajin snapped as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it angrily. "A saiyajin's mind can heal itself. We didn't need a damn outsider to come in and bust this place up and make things worse. You know what would have been better? We should have just talked to Present-Time while he was in a dreamlike state and told him to lock up his negative energy. We should have told him to start controlling his shit before it started to control him. I mean…fuck, man!"

Ed watched calmly as his counterpart paced the office, flicking his ashes on the furry red carpet. Goku sighed at the tirade and realized that this persona had much influence over Vegeta…or was it the other way around? He was beginning to grow tired of sitting in the office when something TI had said struck him.

"Does a Vegeta who is control now have the power to lock up negative energy? I mean, would the real Vegeta actually be able to keep his evil personas under control?"

The three looked at him, their eyes wide.

Ed cocked his head to the side with much interest as his mind went to work. Blinking he pushed his glasses up again and leaned forward.

"If one is able to wake up Present-Time while he is still unconscious, I believe it could be possible. One would have to make sure he wouldn't fully wake into consciousness, but only make it to a dreamlike state, which would be where we are now." His dark eyes glared into Goku's. "Would you be able to keep him in this state? Could you wake him so that he knew he was in his subconscious?"

Goku grinned, feeling confidence rising. "Yeah. Vegeta and I are bonded in a way I can't really explain. I could wake him up and make sure he stays by my side. Together we can defeat and trap his evil personas."

Ed stood up and paced behind his desk. TI watched him closely.

"It's risky, Ed," he chimed. "This could completely change Vegeta's personality."

"What does it matter?" Ed snapped. "Vegeta is ever changing just like any living, thinking thing. He's not going to destroy them; he's going to have them under control. They won't be running rampant, terrorizing everything! They will be present, they'll still have a say in things…they will just be known within Vegeta's mind and he'll call upon them if he wants. If Real Vegeta figures out the problem he'll be able to stop it!"

TI finished his cigarette and tossed it on the floor, much to Ed's dismay. With a scowl he crossed his arms and groaned.

"Fuck it. What does it matter what I say, I'm just a huge part of Vegeta, that's all."

Ed grinned and turned to Goku. "As much as I despise the fact that you are here, I might as well put you to good use. Go. Be on your way and find Real Vegeta. You insisted on fighting this battle for Vegeta so finish it. We are all counting on you, Goku."

The orange-clad fighter nodded and stood. He made his way to the door.

"And Honesty," Ed said. "You're going with him."

The armored prince sat up in the couch and gawked at the clever saiyajin. "What?"

"I don't want you just sitting around here. Goku may need some help, so you're going with."

The pouting prince looked at Ed and then to TI, who just shrugged and glanced away. With an angry huff he stood and followed Goku to the door. Before they exited, the childish earth saiyajin turned and looked at Ed with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, since you're Educational Intelligence, can you answer this? I couldn't figure it out."

The two intelligences blinked at the innocent being.

Goku smiled and continued. "What do you add to an empty wooden barrel, but you can't see it and it makes it lighter?"

Tactical Intelligence's eyes narrowed and he went to lay on the couch with an annoyed moan, muttering something about doom. Ed's surprised face quickly turned into that of amusement and he chuckled.

"I'm going to say that it is a hole."

Goku blinked and slapped his fist into his palm. Laughing he turned and opened the door. "A hole! Of course!"

Tactical and Ed watched as the two made their way out the door and back into the platform hallway. The genius saiyajin at the desk laughed and shook his head. TI looked over his shoulder at the chuckling being.

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"Undeniably."

'_Ok, that's it for chapter 11! I hope you liked it. I had heard that riddle thing before and I hope I told it right. Again, thanks for the reviews and reading and I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks!'_


	12. Truths Revealed

'Hi! So sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. I've been moving back to school and starting classes and getting swept up into my other fanfic, but hopefully I'll move quickly now. Thanks!'

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and all characters. I get no money or anything.

Chapter 12

The shiny glazed door slammed shut behind Honesty and Goku as they exited the intelligence's office. The third class saiyajin's heart was pounding with excitement as he stared at the variety of doors before him. They were all different, leading to a whole new world within Vegeta's mind. His dark eyes scanned back and forth and he hardly took any notice as the short Vegeta with him began pushing and pulling on various doorknobs, trying to burst into a new room. Laughing lightly, Goku moved toward the frustrated prince and placed a large hand on his blue clothed shoulder.

"We have to knock," Goku said lightly.

A red blush swept across Honesty's face and he quickly released the door handle he was attacking. With a humph he stuck his nose in the air and slowly walked away. The hallway echoed quietly with Goku's chuckle and the tall saiyajin walked back and forth, searching for the correct entrance.

"We don't have all day, you know." Honesty growled as he kicked at the marble floor.

"The other Vegetas don't know we're here. They probably still think I'm dead. And you, too. I hope that the door we're looking for actually looks like the Capsule Corp. door. It's just…"

Goku trailed off and Vegeta's curios face glanced at him.

"What?"

"Well," Goku began to sheepishly grin with embarrassment. "You see, I was dead for seven years and I kinda forgot what the Capsule Corp. front door looked like."

A cold silence hung in the room and Honesty slowly lowered his head. "You…are an idiot."

Goku laughed and whipped around again to face the doors. With a determined grin he slapped his hands together.

"Well, lets get knocking, then!"

Sticking to the left side doors, Goku happily started with the first door and knocked loudly on the hard mahogany wood. Both saiyajins cringed at the loud sound, but waited to see what would happen. Several minutes passed and Goku shrugged.

"I guess we'll try the next door."

As the calm earth-saiyajin went from door to door, Honesty started at the other end and the two slowly made their way toward each other. Neither had any luck with a greeting and both found themselves standing shoulder to shoulder staring at an almost plastic looking, yellow and white door. Several minutes passed by as Goku's heart hammered in his chest, his mind remembering this door suddenly.

Raising his hand slowly, Goku's mind raced and he questioned what would greet them. It felt like he'd been in Vegeta's mind forever and finally he found him. The true Vegeta, his friend, his prince, and the source to his confusion would be behind this door and they could finally go home.

"Knock already," Honesty hissed, his cold black eyes glaring at Goku.

The third class saiyajin took a deep breath and rapped his tough knuckles against the door. The sharp sound bounced off the walls, but it went unheard from the two saiyajins. Together their blood pulsed and their nerves jumped as the time passed. A creeping chill of anxiety crept through Goku as nothing happened. Minutes flew by and he knocked again, this time harder. Still, no one answered.

A sudden anger swept through Goku and he slammed his palm against the curved, yellow door, making the small persona next to him jump. The angry fighter grabbed the handle and tried to push the structure open but it was solid and unmoving. Not even his super strength could force the damned thing open.

"What is this? Spiritual Intelligence said that the door was here! He said if we knocked it would open!"

Goku kicked a dent into the Capsule Corp. door and began to pace.

"Maybe there is a password, too," Honesty sighed.

"No…no, there isn't," Goku barked, his feet carrying him back and forth furiously.

He turned to the dark-haired prince, seeing him as an exact replica of the true Vegeta, but he was everything but the prideful saiyajin he had grown to love. Love. Since when did that word ever enter Goku's mind when thinking about the prince? When did this hidden obsession with the dainty, sleek royal begin? It seemed that even in Otherworld he had missed the arrogant man, but at the same level that he missed his friends and family. He had missed Vegeta because of their amazing spars they would have. He missed the saiyajin because of his general attitude about life that was so different and profound than any of the others he had grown up with on Earth. But it wasn't until the battle against Buu that he felt himself begin to change, when he his body and mind took a different turn. Why had this happened? Why did Goku want Vegeta? He was shocked and horrified by Veheshin's haunting actions, yet would he have been if it were actually Vegeta he had woken up to instead?

Goku loved Chi-Chi. His emotions never wavered and his affection for her was as strong as always, but his mind would always wander to the attractive strong prince. A deep, uncontrollable lust had situated itself in Goku's head and he feared the outcome of its power.

With an angry holler Goku punched the door and sagged against the yellow surface, his face rubbing against the cool top. With much relief, he was glad that Honesty stayed quiet.

There was a sudden sound of unlocking from the other side of the door and Goku flew back, stumbling into the persona of Vegeta behind him. Comically, the two stared, wide-eyed as the front door to Capsule Corp. slowly clicked and opened. Goku found himself drifting closer and closer to the opening entrance as excitement rushed through him. It was finally happening! They made it.

The door fully opened and Goku's wide, grinning mouth froze for a moment, before ever-slowly falling deeper and deeper into an expression of bewildered shock, amazement…and horror. There was a high-pitched squeak of surprise from Honesty and no breath coming from a stricken Goku. The third class saiyajin was staring directly into…his own face.

There was a pause in the corridor as the overall shock took effect over the beings in the area. It felt like an eternity before someone spoke.

"Wha…What the fuck is this?!" Honesty cried, his dirty white boots carrying him forward.

The wide-eyed saiyajin gripped Goku's broad shoulders and peered at the other third class that grinned stupidly and leaned against the doorframe.

"That's…what I would like to know," Goku whispered as he stared at the bizarre image or persona or whatever the hell it was.

It was so strange. Goku, of course, had seen himself in a mirror before, but he was staring at his own body that was blinking and moving and grinning all on its own. The goofy, child-like attitude sat upon this "Goku's" face like it belonged to him, when in reality it belonged only to the Goku standing with Honesty clinging to his shoulder.

"Is this normal?" Goku whispered the Vegeta persona.

"Hell no!" Honesty hollered as he jumped in front of the smiling Goku in the doorway. Pointing a gloved finger at the being he growled dangerously. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here? You don't belong here! You're not an image persona, you're not a split persona, and you're not even a real persona! What the fuck is a Goku doing in Vegeta's brain, out walking around and answering doors?" The short prince was getting red in the face as the whole situation was getting out of hand. "There is some seriously fucked up shit going on here if Vegeta's beginning to create other people's personas in his own head like this."

By now, Goku was getting nervous. Why was there an identical Goku living inside Vegeta's brain? The only way this was possible was if Goku was actually in a memory image, not having his own body to walk around in. Did this being even have a personality, or was it just some strange figment? Goku stepped forward slowly and peered at himself with much interest and awe. Shoving the hyperactive Vegeta out of his way, the third class forced a smile and received one in return.

Not really knowing what to say to…himself, Goku shrugged. "Hi."

"Hi!" It replied cheerfully.

Both Goku and Honesty jumped as the replica beamed with amusement.

"Er…I…don't really know what to say," the orange clad fighter said.

"Well, hi is a good way to start," the mysterious being mused.

"Ah, this is great," Honesty snapped. "It's bad enough dealing with one Kakarotto, now there's two. Even with two it's still like talking to a dumbass with half a brain."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Both Goku's yelled at once.

With narrowed eyes the short prince grumbled and slowly backed away. Goku turned to his counterpart and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm not exactly sure what is going on. Do you…understand this?"

The third class leaning against the doorframe laughed quietly and shrugged.

"Well…I just woke up one day and found myself here, in this dark area. When I found a light switch I was in one of Capsule Corp.'s rooms. Luckily there was enough food here for me to eat so I didn't think much of it."

There was a moment of silence as both Goku and Honesty stared at the new…whatever he was in shock. Turning slowly, the taller saiyajin looked over his shoulder to his ally.

"Am I really this dense?"

"You have no idea," Honesty muttered. "Well, actually, you probably do now."

Ignoring the last statement Goku looked back to his other self who was peering at his fingernails with much interest.

"But…don't you find it strange living in Capsule Corp. with no one else around? There is usually Bulma and Trunks and Mr. And Mrs. Briefs and a ton of animals and…and Vegeta."

"I just figured they were on vacation," the other Goku replied simply. "The animals are here, though, and I checked the calendar. I've only been here for a month."

Goku cocked his head to the side as he thought about this, but the quick little Vegeta flew forward. Eyeing the being with shock on his face, Honesty glared at the newcomer.

"A month you say? About a month ago…"

Goku turned very slowly to the armored saiyajin, his eyes wide and mouth open. "We were fighting Buu."

"Why would this…Goku appear here a month ago?"

Goku shook his head, his long, jagged locks of hair shaking as he did.

"I came back from death," the strange new Goku began, "and then I fought against Buu and then I fused with Vegeta…and then…I just appeared here."

His heart hammering in his chest instantly and Goku could only stare at the being identical to him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as it slowly began to dawn on him what had happened. Clearly, Honesty figured it out sooner.

"Fuck. This persona…this being here…IS Goku," the snide little Vegeta barked. "Somehow…that ridiculous fusion totally fucked up Vegeta's mind! It was meant to be a permanent fusion. You're minds were melded together, thoughts shared, memories traded, emotions, feeling, ideas, all of it! The absolute opposite of Vegeta combined with his brain. Happiness, good, and love were forced together with hatred, revenge, and darkness. Your minds are total opposites. No wonder Vegeta has been losing his mind."

Both Gokus were completely tuned in now. His knees began to shake as Honesty's dark eyes peered into his own fearful ones.

"I'll be honest here," the tan prince said darkly. "Kakarotto…you are destroying this mind."

A rush of heat and then ice cold ran through Goku's blood and he felt like rubbing his hands along his arms to warm up, but he couldn't move. Because of his thoughtless forcefulness to fuse, he had slowly driven Vegeta into insanity.

"But this Goku says he's been in Vegeta's mind for only a month. In fact, he's only been in this room, this area of Capsule Corporation! How can this lone persona of me supposedly cause so much damage if he's just been hanging out in here this whole time?"

Without hesitation, as if he had thought this out the whole time Honesty nodded thoughtfully. This persona definitely had Vegeta's smarts and the answer was clear as day.

"Because you love yourself."

The words hung in the air like storm clouds ready to rain and a numbing ice spread throughout Goku. A slow anger began to build again as the arrogant prince threw out his random ideas.

"That makes no sense," Goku hissed dangerously.

It was clear that Honesty was getting angry, as well. A vein began to bulge at his temple and he clenched his teeth with frustration.

"Don't be a damn idiot, Kakarotto! Everyone loves himself; even those poor, fucking bastards who throw themselves off roofs or in front of cars. Every living being is selfish and self-centered even if he or she is the greatest martyr or hero in the world. With constant thoughts running through your head, you are automatically a self-loving being because somehow everything does revolve around you. You may not act on, and clearly, you don't, but you love yourself. You look for the safety of others, but there is always something inside screaming out for attention or love or respect or acceptance. Even if it's not an uncontrollable craze of arrogance or self-righteousness like yours truly, you admire and love yourself."

Goku's lips pursed together as, once again, Honesty's harsh, yet truthful words rang true. Goku knew for a fact that he would always give his life for another, but there were, of course, his needs and wants. He wanted friends and loved ones and he wanted them to love him back. He wanted to save others and have his loved ones depend on him and trust him. He wanted food, he wanted to fight, he wanted to flaunt his power and show off his saiyajin talent. But what did that have to do with all of this?

"So…if I love myself, how does this affect Vegeta?" the other Goku asked, his mind on the same track as the true Goku.

With a sarcastic roll of the eyes, Honesty crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Just because you are hiding out in this room, doesn't mean that you're still not a part of Vegeta's mind. You are obviously a Full Persona because you have actually been one of Vegeta's personalities since you fused together." Both Gokus stared at him blankly and Honesty's eyebrow twitched. "Listen. Because of the supposed permanent fusion, both minds combined and became one, thus creating each other's own personality within each other's mind. This Goku right here IS Goku and as terrifyingly awesome as it is…there may very well be a Vegeta inside Kakarotto's mind as we speak. Since there is an actual Goku sharing his thoughts and ideas within Vegeta's mind, our mighty little prince is beginning to gain Kakarotto-like personalities. Thus….making our true Goku here…attracted to himself."

Goku barked out a wild laugh and shook his head immediately. Dismissing the idea quickly he shook his hands and smirked. "No, no, no. I am not attracted to Vegeta," he lied. "Here you go again, Honesty, making up your own stupid ideas and assumptions."

But he couldn't fight back any further. This sudden realization was sinking in and Goku's heart began to feel heavy at the haunting idea. Was he…Goku, falling for Vegeta, because he saw himself, in the prince? Was…was Vegeta being drawn to him because he saw himself in Goku? A coldness gripped the strong fighter and he found his knees begin to shake.

This was the explanation to this sudden attraction. It made sense. He had only recently found himself drawn to Vegeta since the battle against Buu. Goku loved Chi-Chi but selfishly watched Vegeta and admired him because the prince was turning into Goku. His own happy personality and joyous memories were causing the prince to become…

Goku's eyes widened as the truth fully sank in. With shaking fear and grief he stared at the arrogant prince who stood gracefully tall and wise.

"I'm the one who started the conflict within Vegeta's mind." Looking at his counter part that listened intently to the entire conversation, Goku felt his mouth dry up. "Because of this personality and his cheerful, happy attitude, he is driving the other darker forces of Vegeta to try and escape. I've unbalanced him. I've distracted him…and now he is losing his mind."

The Goku in the doorway lowered his head, his cheeks red with shame. "But I didn't do anything wrong. I tried to stay out of trouble."

"The fusion itself was trouble," Honesty growled. "And I'm surprised you actually figured it out, Kakarotto. Everything is seriously fucked up now, and we need to try and find a way to stop it before some psycho personality finds his way out and wakes up."

Goku's eyebrows lowered as guilt swept through him. A defeated shame flooded him as he realized he had been so selfish toward Vegeta, toward his personas…toward his body. He had invaded his mind and broke down his barriers and now the prince had to deal with even more grief in his life.

"What should I do?" Both Gokus whispered in unison.

Slowly their eyes met and they sighed.

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I didn't know what was happening." The Full Persona moaned.

"It's not your fault," Goku replied. "I'm the one who forced you in here. I'm the one who made Vegeta go through all this pain."

"Ok, it's both your faults!" Honesty yelled, jumping in between the two whining Gokus. "The best thing to do right now is find Real Vegeta and then solve this Goku problem. At least we understand the source so now we can correct it," he hissed, his dark eyes looking over to the Goku in the doorframe.

With a frightened gulp, Full Persona Goku turned a shade of white. "Correct it? What are you going to do?"

Cracking his knuckles threateningly, Honesty smirked darkly. "Oh, I have my ways of diminishing a problem."

Goku rolled his eyes and shoved the prince to the side. "You have a weaker power level than Veheshin." Turning back to his own self, he tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Listen, we'll figure out a way to get you back into…"

Goku's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers with a determined grin. "Why didn't I think of this before? Fusion may be the root of our problems, but it can definitely be the solution, too."

"What are you talking about?" Honesty demanded.

Goku's other half stared at him with confusion and then, like a light bulb flashing above his head, he grinned. "The fusion dance!"

There was a loud smack as Honesty's gloved hand ran down his face. "You're going to do that ridiculous dance?"

Goku nodded with a loud "uh-huh" and excitedly turned back to himself. "I'm assuming you know how, yes?"

The Full Persona laughed and nodded gleefully. "I am you, you know!"

"Great," Goku said, smacking his fist in his hand. "We'll solve this little problem and then we can go searching for Vegeta. You won't have to be all alone in Capsule Corp. anymore."

The other persona blinked and he grew a typical childish Goku expression. "Well…just today I got some company for once."

Goku and Honesty glanced at each other."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I was just sitting on the lazy-boy watching some TV and then poof! Out of nowhere this bruised and beaten Vegeta landed on the couch and hasn't woken up since. I tried to wake him up, but nothing happened. He's alive, but I think he just really needs some sleep."

Goku gasped and put his hands to his mouth with excitement as Honesty let out a small hiss of success. The confused Full Persona stared at the two, but was happy that there was finally a change of mood.

"That's our Vegeta!" Goku whooped. Turning to his counterpart he grinned confidently. "You ready?"

His allied self nodded eagerly and walked from the door until he stood a few feet away. Honesty backed up and watched, his eyes rolling as he prepared himself to watch the stupid "dance." With a strange twist of the legs, the two identical Gokus shuffled together, their arms extending over their heads until their fingers touched while chanting the word "Fusion-ha". Instantly the hallway was bathed with a golden light. There was a buzzing sound of energies combining and then a slight hum that began to fade with the brightness. Squinting against the fading gold, Honesty looked up to see one whole Goku standing there peering at his hands and legs, checking to make sure all was together. The orange clad fighter wiped his forehead and gave a thumb up.

"Looks like we eliminated that problem. Wow, and I can see all his memories, too. Hm…how boring. He just sat around and watched TV the whole time."

"Kakarotto! Lets get back to the business at hand. What happens after a half hour? That's how long the fusion lasts."

Goku shrugged confidently. "It'll probably work differently seeing as how this Goku is a part of me and belongs here," he explained with a tap to the head. "My own mind just fused with another side of my mind, not my actual body, so I don't think we'll get separated."

Slouching slightly Honesty blinked and shook his head. "We're basing this off a "probably." Your idiocy will never cease to amaze me, Kakarotto. Now hurry up. We're going in."

Goku nodded and turned on heel. Pushing past the door, he heard Vegeta's soft boots behind him and then the sound of the door being closed. The house was dark, but leaning over, Goku clicked on the small lamp near the entrance. Gazing around Goku took a deep breath as he stared into a house he had been in so many times. It was like he wasn't even in Vegeta's mind anymore, but back on Earth in Bulma's large home. Even Honesty felt a sense of comfort from a place he knew well.

Moving forward anxiously, Goku gazed around the darkened front room. The windows' curtains were pulled and he wondered what could be seen passed them. The furniture was all the same, and not surprisingly, there were candy wrappers all over the floor, obviously from his own Goku self eating everything in sight. The stairs leading upward were very dark and cast an eerie shadow onto the floor below and the walls near the back were almost pitch black. No one was home anymore. No one except for…

There was a short intake of breath from the large couch that faced the static covered TV. His heart racing again, Goku looked at Honesty who stood near the lamp by the door, the shadows making face look eerily demonic. The tall saiyajin took a calming breath and slowly walked up the back of the couch, his eyes large and excited. Placing his hands on the outer cushions on top of the squashy furniture, the younger warrior leaned over and stared down at the blanketed form nestled on the cushions.

Time seemed to stop as Goku could only stare, his eyes almost watering, as he finally found the true form of Vegeta. Somehow, even in his mental state, Vegeta still had injuries from the battle that had been fought so long ago.

'_So long ago?'_ Goku thought. _'Wasn't it only this morning?'_

But it had felt like an eternity. Being inside Vegeta's mind told no time and he was unaware of how long he'd been on this adventure.

"But…it's over now," Goku murmured.

Pulling the blanket from the side of Vegeta's face, Goku felt his heart jump. Looking intensely peaceful, Vegeta slept, his face turned to one side showing off the small scrapes and bruises he had received from the spar. Pulling the blanket down lower caused a flutter in Goku's stomach. His breath hitched in his throat as he was instantly brought back to the memory of Vegeta and his brother.

Radditz had been so careful while tending to the young prince's injuries. He had handled his wounds with care and wrapped the prince up in blankets much like how he was now. And now Goku was removing his protective bundle from the lithe being's body. A nagging urge to reach out and caress the dozing saiyajin was painful to ignore, but Honesty was watching and Goku knew the reasoning behind his want.

It was Vegeta. The Vegeta that was more than likely inside Goku's own mind was selfishly gazing at his own attractive body with lust and arrogance. These thoughts of control and having the prince were not his own. Goku knew this...and yet, it was so hard to let go.

"Are you going to wake the little prick up, or what?" The prince in the corner snapped.

Waking from his daydream, Goku shook his head and looked at the blanket in his hand. Getting back to his original goal, Goku fully removed the blanket and winced at the ripped blue spandex material and the deep cuts and wounds that he helped provide to his prince.

Not even noticing Honesty next to him, Goku jumped slightly when the small saiyajin whistled lowly.

"Damn, you didn't go easy on him. But, what can one expect? Vegeta has never stopped doing what he wants until someone smacks him across the room or renders him unconscious. We can thank Endurance for that."

Goku closed his eyes at the simply said words of Vegeta's torment and then gazed back down at the sleeping form. Putting his large hand on the saiyajin's shoulder he shook the being and called his name lightly. Vegeta didn't respond, but continued on in his deep slumber. Gripping him harder, Goku shook him again and yelled out Vegeta's name. Still nothing.

"You're being a pussy about it," Honesty said sharply. He butted in through Goku's arm and smacked his hand away. "You'll never wake him up like that."

Before Goku could stop the arrogant persona, Honesty's gloved hand gripped the unconscious Vegeta by the scruff of his blue shirt and hauled him up slightly. There was a resounding slap of flesh as Honesty's free hand slammed into the side of Real Vegeta's face.

"Wakey wakey, Prince. You've slept long enough."

Honesty was too slow for the second hit and Goku gripped his wrist painfully. Jostling around, the arrogant saiyajin snapped at the third class to let him go, his other hand still securely fastened around Vegeta's shirt.

"You can't just wake him up like that!" Goku yelled, his face getting red with impatience. "If we wake him up too much, he'll fully awake into consciousness and then he won't get back in here to take care of his evil personas!"

Honesty tried to free his left hand, but it was stuck in an iron grip. "Who fucking cares? Let him wake up. Let him take control all over again while the rest of us stay here and act like puppets! You already got rid of the problem, let him deal with his own demons on his own!"

Goku shoved Honesty hard, sending the armored saiyajin over the back of the couch and causing him to land squarely on top of the still Vegeta.

"That's all it is with you personas!" Goku roared. "This is why Vegeta is so messed up! You are all selfish. You all want your moment to shine, but it's tearing the true Vegeta apart. If all of you worked together, then everyone would be able to be a true part of Vegeta and have his own individual uniqueness to contribute. Instead you all just bicker and moan and complain and control and it's destroying this body! It's destroying his mind and soon you'll all be gone because it. No one will get his moment to be in the spotlight because there won't be anything left! So, just be kind for once and try to help Vegeta…be Vegeta instead of trying to make him you."

Honesty stared up at the fuming fighter, a line of sweat running down his face as, for once, another's true words struck true. Finally, the all-knowing Honesty understood what Goku actually stood for. The armored prince shifted and tried to sit up, his sharp elbow grinding into the sleeping Vegeta's temple, who surprisingly, let out a high groan of pain.

Both Honesty and Goku froze as Vegeta's eyes squeezed together tighter and his face scrunched in pain.

"What?" His scratchy voice muttered.

Goku was by his side in a flash and the saiyajin prince sitting atop the waking form slowly rolled off. He backed away from the scene and hid in the shadows of the large living room.

"Vegeta, it's me," Goku said, taking Vegeta's gloved hand into his.

"Why are you yelling at me, Kakarotto? What…what do you mean?"

Goku's eyes widened as he realized that the sleeping prince had been listening to his speech. Bringing his face closer, Goku blushed as he stared directly into Vegeta's elfish features. The prince's eyes were still closed and his face was relaxed, but he seemed coherent enough to converse with his rival.

"No, I wasn't yelling at you….really…well…don't worry about it, Vegeta. I need you to wake up, though. I need to explain some things to you and I need you to do something for me."

"So tired."

Goku peered over to the silent Honesty who watched like hawk, but said nothing. Gazing back at the still exhausted prince Goku sighed and grabbed Vegeta's shoulders. He wasn't sure why the small saiyajin was so incredibly tired, but he imagined that he could be a number of things. Goku wasn't sure how much sleep the prince had been getting due to the nightmarish voices in his head. The crazy spar and intense amount of energy used earlier that day combined with his mental state and injuries had probably drained all his strength.

Without much effort Goku stood and pulled Vegeta up into a sitting position so his back was against the large cushions of the couch. The usually arrogant saiyajin groaned but willfully pried his dry eyes open. It took all his energy to remain sitting up and his confused mind could not tell him why he was in such a state. In fact, his mind felt clouded over, like a velvet blanket had been thrown over it and blocked all thought. His body was injured and his energy was gone, but he was sitting here at Capsule Corp. with Kakarotto at his side. And even with all these strange occurrences, Vegeta really didn't care what was happening. He just wanted to sleep.

Goku moved into the seat next to the slouched being and stared at the exhausted face. Vegeta's dark eyes were squinted more than usual and large, dark rings surrounded the skin. His hair was disheveled and his whole body seemed to sag with the mere effort of remaining upright. Sighing, Goku shifted on the couch and moved his hand toward Vegeta's back as if to comfort him, but immediately pulled back. He wasn't sure the prince would be comfortable with such a gesture.

"Vegeta." Goku said. "This is a bit hard to explain. But please try to understand everything I say. It's going to be hard to swallow, but it's all true."

With much effort, the small prince nodded, his eyes remained glued to the floor.

Goku opened his mouth to speak but was immediately silenced, as there was a mutter of voices outside the door. Honesty's head shot up as silhouetted figures shifted back and forth outside the curtained windows. Goku whipped his head back to look at the split persona, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Did you lock the door?" Goku hissed sharply.

Vegeta slowly turned to see whom Goku was speaking, too, but the third class absentmindedly placed his fingers under his chin and pulled his face back toward himself. The voices outside were getting louder and to Vegeta, they sounded oddly familiar.

"Did you lock the door?"

Honesty emerged from the shadows and moved forward as if to go to the yellow door now. There was a rattle of the handle and a click as the structure popped open. A numbing panic gripped the beings in the room and Goku let out a shaky breath. Honesty moved closer to the powerful being and crouched low near the couch as if to hide.

"I'm going to be totally honest here. I…forgot."

The drowsy Vegeta blinked his eyes at the bizarre and deceptively familiar voice he just heard and he raised his head to look at the crouched figure before them. The being on the carpeted floor looked right back at him and a flash of cruel amusement passed over the figure's features. Vegeta's eyes widened and he choked on his breath. Whatever kind of nightmare he was having was definitely beginning to scare him as he stared at his own smirking reflection.

'_Oh my God, I finally finished this chapter! WOW! Anyway, again, sorry for making you all wait so long. I really had some writer's block for this chapter, which is why it's probably so long, but it is finished now! Hopefully I'll start updating sooner now that I'm getting more ideas and I shan't make you wait so long! Yeah, so I hope you're excited to see what happens in the next chapter now that Vegeta is finally back. Thanks!'_


	13. Vegeta is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama is the creator and I am just writing my own non-profit fanfiction.

Chapter 13

The living room of Capsule Corp became deafeningly loud as the same group of cruel, power-hungry Vegetas stared at the scene before them. The crazed saiyajins finally made it and were more than ready to destroy the true Vegeta who was in control right now. Unfortunately for them, though, that same Vegeta was tightly held in the protective grip of Goku; a Goku that was already powering up to his max and ready to fight.

The drowsy, disoriented prince in the third-class's arms found himself holding onto Goku's torn, orange gi with all his strength. Vegeta's mind spun and he thought he might be sick with the current events that were unfolding. He had been in restful sleep and then suddenly ripped from it and thrown into a chaotic world of nonsense. Standing before him were beings identical to himself! Exact replicas of Vegeta, all different shapes and sizes glared at him with murderous rage and anxious destruction. And something told him…that this was no dream.

Goku shifted suddenly, his large hand finding the back of Vegeta's blue gi. He turned toward Honesty, who knelt to floor and tried to remain inconspicuous.

"Here!" Goku yelled over his roaring power.

With a light toss the tall saiyajin moved his friend away from the soon to be battle and into the arms of the armored prince. Goku's lime-green eyes roved over his enemies before him. Their sneering, smirking, or growling faces were illuminated with haunting shadows as the level two Super-Saiyajin raised his power even more.

Goku knew that he couldn't defeat these Vegetas at the moment. In such small confines, battling against so many personas could be disastrous. Any large shock could wake Vegeta up from his sub-conscious, leading him directly into consciousness, making Goku's exit difficult and dangerous. Plus, it was too soon for the prince to be awoken before anything was solved.

From the thick crowd of Vegetas, the familiar face of an eighteen-year-old prince stepped forward. With his widow-peek still in motion of becoming the sleek, dagger-like symbol of the House of Vegeta, short, uneven bangs hung over the ice-cold eyes of Vegeta Stage Fifteen. The young Full Persona scanned the scene and a slow, cruel smirk appeared on his face.

"You saved us the trouble of having to go searching this trash heap for True Vegeta. You have him right here, wrapped up in a nice, little bundle ready for us to tear into."

The team of dark personas all laughed along with the smaller being, a strange mix of Vegeta's deep hearty chuckle and his younger crazed cackle. The golden-haired saiyajin's fists clenched and he stepped forward, sweat beginning to run down his face.

"He can't fight you. There is no point in trying to battle someone who can hardly walk. Take your issues up with me."

The Full Persona's face grew dark and shadowed as Goku told him what to do. This teen was a personality not to be toyed with and his gleaming eyes sent cold chills through Goku. This Vegeta was a killer, born and bred to take missions without questioning and murder all and anything in sight. Even though Goku knew he was more powerful than the persona, the darkness that radiated from the youth was chilling indeed.

"We're not here to fight him," VSF hissed, his silky voice dripping with venom. "We're here to rip him apart, to feast off his blood and bone…and to make sure he never rules again."

Goku's stomach plummeted at the horrid words and he glanced behind him to see True Vegeta's arm slung over Honesty's shoulder, his head drooped and energy drained. Concentrating his thoughts, Goku nodded toward the arrogant yet cowardly prince persona.

'_Run as fast as you can up the stairs, Honesty. Try to find a way out.'_

The raven-haired saiyajin's eyes widened and Goku could see that his knees were shaking. As much as Honesty acted like a cool, collected being, he certainly held whatever level of cowardice Vegeta had within him. With a reassuring nod Goku gave him a confident smile and returned his attention back to his audience before him.

Feeling a sudden brush of wind, Goku saw out of the corner of his eye Honesty rushing up the dark, shadowed staircase with his counter part slung over his shoulder. There was a growl of discontent from the crowd before him and in a flash Goku was in action and punching the Vegetas away that tried to go after them. In a sudden rush of rage and power all the personas sprang into action and launched themselves at the super-saiyajin. The adrenaline rush was maddening as the sting of punches and kicks collided with his body. Hardly able to see anything though the shadowy darks of blue, yellow, white, and black clothing Goku brought his power forward even more, his anger flaring, making his muscles bulge and voice scream out.

Expelling his huge power Goku threw out a massive amount of blinding yellow light as his energy exploded and shaped his body. There was a slight ripping sound as the once, tall, spiked hair shot out past his knees into a wondrous mane of gold. His eyebrows disappeared and his skull protruded out slightly further making him look almost Neanderthal-like. Still he roared as his power coursed through him and without hesitation, and taking advantage of the shocked faces before him, the third-class warrior charged forward, his giant fist smashing into random faces and body parts of his enemies.

The fifteen or so Vegetas screamed out in pain and rage as the Super-Saiyajin three plowed through them, sending many of them out the front door or through walls. Several had backed away, not having as much power as the true Vegeta or the courage within them to continue. The young Full Persona stood against the shadows of the wall, his black body suit helping him blend in and avoid catching the enraged saiyajin's attention.

He had been the first to get socked in the jaw and easily thrown away, but just because he was weaker didn't make him dumber. The teen watched with lifeless eyes as the golden warrior threw his counterparts from the house, his power wrapping around him like snakes. He was so distracted he couldn't even keep track of those he was defeating. And worse yet, Goku couldn't sense the personas, for they were merely thoughts and images without power levels. With a sly smirk, Vegeta Stage Fifteen quietly turned around and slowly walked up the stairs.

…………

"Yeah, of course I have to carry your sorry ass up the stairs," Honesty grumbled as he dragged the stumbling Vegeta through the long curving halls of Capsule Corporation. "I mean, God, I am not this heavy, so you shouldn't be either. And, what the hell…you shouldn't even weigh anything, you're just a mere image right now just like the rest of us."

With a heavy sigh Honesty lifted Vegeta from his shoulder and dropped him to the floor. Wiping some sweat from his brow the loud-mouthed prince hardly noticed as the true Vegeta slowly slid sideways from the wall and landed on his side with a small thump. Groaning, Honesty knelt down, gripped the hazy prince by his uncovered shoulders and righted him again so his back leaned against the wall.

Vegeta's eyes were partly opened and his lips parted as the foggy cloud within his brain would not let up. Everything was just too overwhelming and confusing; his feverish mind would not let him think. This…person who carried him up the stairs looked and talked just like him. He seemed louder and more boisterous (if that was possible) and much more openly opinionated than he was himself. And this look-alike wore a uniform he hadn't worn in about seven years. It was the armor Bulma made for him right before fighting the androids. Why would this being be wearing that?

Going back to his previous thought, Vegeta's stomach sank as he thought about Bulma. Kakarotto was fighting those…people right in the living room. If he wasn't careful, the whole house could be destroyed and Bulma could…Bulma could….

With a pained groan the exhausted prince placed his gloved fingers against the cream wall. The mere effort of trying to stand seemed impossible, but the chances that Bulma or Trunks could get killed made his heart race with a gnawing fear. Almost as if he was trying to crawl up the wall, the shaky prince finally forced himself to stand on quivering legs while leaning against the hard wall for support. Without saying a word to the strange being standing right by him, the disoriented saiyajin stumbled forward, sliding his hands across wall as he took wobbling steps forward.

There was an amused laugh behind him that caused him to speed up his hazardous steps even more. He could hear the footsteps slowly creeping behind him and this…phantom creature was making his heart race with an anxious fear.

"So…where do you think you're going?" A voice mused, that was so similar to his own.

"Shut up," Vegeta growled through clenched teeth. The more he walked forward, the more he began to feel himself wake up. As if all he needed to do was force his body to move, his mind began to wake up, too.

"Shut up?" The voice laughed. "Shut up?" The hallway echoed with amused cackles. Vegeta sped up, but the taunting voice continued. "Really, where do you think you're going? There is no one else here."

"Bulma," Vegeta moaned as his muscles began to scream to life again. He had wounds all over himself…but strangely; they didn't hurt as badly as they should have. "Bulma. Trunks."

There was a loud bang as the mysterious being behind him suddenly appeared right before his eyes and slapped a gloved hand on the wall, his arm blocking Vegeta from moving forward anymore. There the two stood, a persona in the saiyajin outfit of the past and the Present-time Vegeta, still hunched over and trying to regain his energy. But they were both the same being. Two identical faces stabbed into each other's eyes and neither moved. Honesty gave the recovering being an arrogant grin that Vegeta felt amazed to actually see in person.

"There is no Bulma and Trunks here," Honesty grinned with amusement. "There never has been a Bulma and Trunks here…at least, not this area."

Completely confused now, Present-time Vegeta growled and tried to shove past the annoyingly pompous saiyajin. With another laugh Honesty took the advantage of being more powerful than this Vegeta at the moment and roughly shoved the prince against the wall, his grimy gloved hand hard against his chest. Breathing roughly through his building rage Vegeta sneered at this…prince who looked just like him, and growled warningly.

"Get your fucking hands off me," he hissed.

"Oh, what's wrong Vegeta?" Honesty mocked. "I know you don't like being touched, but not even by yourself? Now there's a problem."

With a sudden upsurge of energy Vegeta smacked Honesty's hand away and shoved him into the opposite wall. The armored prince merely gave the true Vegeta a knowing grin, igniting the saiyajin's anger even more.

'_How can this…person be so…annoying?'_ Vegeta thought to himself as the identical being remained calm and collected.

Feeling his energy gaining by the minute, the once weakened and weary prince crossed his arms confidently as he looked at the armored prince before him. Whatever was happening he needed to be careful. This being seemed to have the same mind as he did so he'd have to tread carefully and control his emotions to the best of his abilities.

"You really are so confused," Honesty laughed, and he, too, crossed his arms across his chest. Shaking his head the armored prince moved a bit closer, trying to make the other as uncomfortable as he could. "You're not in Kansas anymore, I can tell you that."

"What?"

"Clearly the Intelligences are on their lunch breaks."

Vegeta blinked but tried to keep the confusion and anger off his face. This arrogant bastard was toying with him, but he would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

"I'll be totally honest with you, Prince. No one is here except for you, me, Kakarotto, and a whole shitload of other personas."

"Personas?"

"Yes," Honesty snapped, rolling his eyes. He walked toward the blue-clad prince, a playful smirk on his lips the whole time. Much to his dismay, the true Vegeta did not back down. "It's a bit hard to explain…but I'm sure you'll understand. If there is a bit of me in you, you're smarter than you even know."

Vegeta couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that comment. It was as if this person was speaking in riddles, the answers and meanings much deeper than he could understand.

Honesty moved forward slyly and wrapped an arm around his twin's bare shoulder. Vegeta didn't flinch away, but he certainly was not keen on having this…this person touching him. Drumming his gloved fingers on Vegeta's muscular deltoid Honesty smirked and then grinned.

"I think it'd be better if we sat down. Lets go find a couch."

And leading Vegeta down the hall, Honesty made his way toward one of the many rooms that held a comfortable couch for them to sit on. It was going to be a long story.

………….

Goku crouched panting for air. His clothes were torn even more and blood mixed with sweat ran down his arms. Fading back into his natural saiyajin form, the black-haired warrior gasped while kneeling in the dilapidated part of the house.

There were various Vegetas sprawled out across the rubble, their armor and body suits torn and wounds invading their unconscious or moaning forms. The battle had been arduous and exhausting, and there were actually moments where the third-class saiyajin was sure he was going to be defeated.

One of the Vegetas he fought could turn super-saiyajin. Fighting off the villainous beings while having no sense of powers and having to avoid a being close to his own strength was too much. With all of his willpower he warded off the dangerous personas and beat them down until unconscious or disabled.

He would not kill them, though, or send them to the area of Vegeta's mind where the "dead" personas were. He knew that destroying or annihilating any of the personas within Vegeta' brain could be disastrous and cause even more grief and unbalance…and he had done enough of that already.

Looking around at the demolished wall and scattered remains of living room, Goku checked to make sure he had defeated all the personas. He had been surprised when he realized that Elite Vegeta wasn't there. Usually the pest was leading the group, but instead he was nowhere to be seen. It had been Vegeta Stage Fifteen barking out orders this time. That dangerous persona had to be watched even closer than Elite. Goku sighed as he stood and took in his surroundings.

Indeed, this was an area of pure evil that needed to be cleaned up. Locking up the crazed personas would finally balance Vegeta's mind. Starting with the darkest being there, Goku scanned the littered ground, his pounding head foggy as he tried to locate the evil teenage Vegeta that had led the group to him. Feeling his heart race faster Goku's head whipped back and forth. Seeing all kinds of Vegetas lying there, he saw no trace of VSF. He wasn't there. If he hadn't been defeated…if Goku hadn't actually fought him….

"Then where is he?"

……..

"And that is basically how we personas work," Honesty explained as he sat on the hard couch in one of the small rooms at Capsule Corp.

He had just told the prince the ways of a thinking mind and the complexities of the thoughts and personalities within himself. Not going into the specifics yet of the entire mission, Honesty had only covered the different types of personas and images and their purposes. He had explained to the awestruck prince the strange imbalance of personas that created the problem, but hadn't yet gotten to the Goku persona within his mind or the adventures that had occurred. Vegeta knew nothing of Veheshin or any specific personas except for Honesty himself…who turned out to be even more arrogant and self-centered than anyone he had ever met.

Vegeta sat on the couch, uptight and stiff as he listened to the entire explanation of his fucked mind and absurd personalities that dwelled within him. Feeling a vice grip his heart he found it hard to breathe. The fact that he was too weak and stupid to even realize this issue was embarrassing enough, but the real problem was that Kakarotto had traveled into his mind. Who knew what the third-class baka had seen or done while within him. What kind of strange beings or thoughts had he encountered?

"And…you've been traveling with Kakarotto this whole time?" Vegeta's quiet voice asked.

Honesty was leaned back against the couch, his arms behind his head and legs crossed. His dark eyes glanced at the disturbed prince and he didn't bother to hide his amused smile.

"Nah," he replied nonchalantly. "Veheshin showed him around first."

"Veheshin?"

"Yeah!" Honesty mused as he leaned forward. "You would have loved him. I'm sure you would be…proud to have a persona like him within you," he said, his voice dripping with false innocence.

Vegeta chose to ignore the insinuating comment, not wanting to hear anymore of this absurd dilemma. He almost fully regained his strength back and was ready to kick the shit out of anyone who dared control him any longer. Though, after this whole situation, he was trying to figure out how he was regaining his power. Was it his mental self that had actually gained strength, or was his unconscious body actually getting stronger? There was so much to think about and understand. The complexity of it all was making his head pound.

Vegeta leaned forward and messaged his temples, then groaned and sat back up crossing his arms.

"My head hurts…and yet…I'm within my own head. Do I have my own mind within this image of myself, or am I just a picture, too?"

Honesty laughed and patted his counterpart roughly on the back. "Oh the questions, oh the questions. Look, all you are right now…is just an image of yourself that your mind has created. But, you really do exist just as we, personas, exist. If we get "killed" we are gone for the most part, but not really because we'll always exist in your head. Your mind creates us just as everyone else's mind does. Someday down the road, you'll just be a Full Persona, too, while there's another one in charge."

Vegeta's wide eyes shot toward the being next to him. An icy fear gripped him and he found himself frozen with a numbing panic.

"You mean…I'll be stuck here, too? Someday, I'll be stuck in this-"

"Prison? No." Honesty replied coolly. "See, you're the first Full Persona to actually be explained to and to discover the inner workings of your mind. This just makes you aware of this, that's all. I'm pretty sure there will be no lasting damage. Anyway, it'll be such a sleek change that you won't notice. You'll still be you, but different. Though…you've always been different so the change will hardly be noticeable."

Vegeta eyed the being coldly and then looked down at his stained gloves. Honesty let out an annoyed sigh and glared at his slow-thinking self.

"Do you remember how you were when you first came to Earth?" Honesty asked as Vegeta nodded. "And you remember yourself back in your past on Frieza's ship and during the battle against Cell and when you first fell for the woman and when you fought Buu and all those other memories. You were a different person then, but it wasn't a drastic change. Everything for you was gradual. In a week to maybe a year to many years, you'll be different again, but you, yourself, the being that is sitting here with me right now, won't be aware of it and you'll still be you. It's how it is with everyone. There will still be a trace of you now, always left behind, but YOU won't be "locked" away. You won't be aware of it."

The dark-haired prince stared at the armored prince for a moment before slowly nodding. It was like a bright light had suddenly been lit.

"It's just memories. All those Full Personas are just my memories of how I used to be…but they are just made into personality images." Feeling the panic he felt earlier dissipate, he leaned back against the couch. "But what do we do now?" He asked, wondering how to turn his Full Persona personalities into mere memories.

"Well…you die, I'm afraid," a snake-like, raspy voice hissed from the suddenly opened door.

Vegeta quickly sat up; his sharp eyes transfixed on the sly face that glared from the dark corridor. It was unnerving to see an image of himself peering at him with such malice and hatred. Unlike his calmer, warmer expression he held recently, the face that stared at him through the cracked door was young and piercing. His eyes were like lumps of black coal, soulless and haunting, showing the icy wall that blocked out all feelings and emotions. This young persona was killer, and only Vegeta knew of his true murderous nature.

Honesty shrank back against the couch as Vegeta slowly sat up to the edge and tried to appear calm and collected. The door swung fully open and the blank, stony being seemed to glide into the room, his black bodysuit hugging his lean, thin form, showing the affects of self-starvation and punishment.

Vegeta held back a wince at the horrid being as the creature of darkness slinked into the darkly lit room. His stomach sank just looking at the persona, remembering those nightmarish days of torment.

"Did I interrupt story time?" His high-pitched, wicked voice asked.

Vegeta clasped his hands together and leaned forward as he studied the child. Clearly he was young, around eighteen, for that was when his hair began to take the sharp curve of royalty in his family. He tried to piece together what the clever being was thinking, walking right up to him like this. Either this persona was much less intelligent than he looked or he believed Vegeta to still be weak from his waking. Perhaps this evil being was hiding something. Any attack Vegeta had planned, he'd have to execute it quickly.

"Tell me, boy," Vegeta's rough voice said. "Do you actually think that you can overpower me and take over? And if you do succeed…then what? You'll destroy Earth, travel around space, and be nothing but a nightmare long forgotten."

There was no expression change on the young Vegeta's face. The cold, blank eyes merely stared into his and even Vegeta felt a chill run up his spine. This was he. This was what he used to be; just a walking corpse showing no feeling and caring for nothing. But he knew this being, too. He knew that screaming pain that dwelled within this creature. He remembered his awful days at this age, his tight, sleek body used only for punching and fucking, his only escape to go and destroy the peaceful and innocent just so they could feel a fraction of what he lived through every day. Yes, at this age he was amazingly great at hiding the scarred, disfigured beast that whimpered in the shadows and cried for escape. Well…now was the time that Vegeta would allow that monster to escape. He would send him into the long sleep that he deserved.

"Who says that I'll destroy Earth?" He whispered, his black eyes glowing with a hellish fire. "I think that whore of yours would be a perfect fuck whenever I need it. Those foolish friends of yours would be great toys to play with. Picking off those worthless, smiling, happy-go-lucky humans would be a great game to play!"

Biting back a vicious snarl, Vegeta accidentally averted his eyes, showing that the kid got the better of him. Forcing himself to remain calm, Vegeta's dark eyes rose again. His intelligent mind was working fast and the older prince could see right past the arrogant, evil façade.

"Idiot," Vegeta snapped, earning a surprised hiss from the black dressed saiyajin. "I am you and you are me! I know what you truly want. I know exactly what you would do. You'd wake up as me, in my body, with your personality…and you would remain like me. Waking up as me is your only escape, so why would you want to ruin it by acting out when you don't need to?" Vegeta smirked slightly as the being before him sweated. "You'd merely wake up as me and trick everyone into thinking I was the same. You'd finally get a chance to be free. You would allow yourself to act civil: love Bulma, accept friends, enjoy the stupid pleasures of humanity…and you would love every second of it. So, don't lie to me when you say you'd still follow the same, pointless orders that Frieza gave you. You'd be your own self…which…inevitably, is ME."

There was a snap of teeth and before Vegeta could react, the usually shadowy, emotionless figure launched himself at him. The child became suddenly enraged as the true Vegeta saw right through him and proved his weakness.

Honesty yelped and leapt off the couch as it was thrown across the room from the immense momentum. The heavier, stronger prince gripped the flailing child as he screamed out and frothed at the mouth. His snap temper had burst and the Full Persona lashed out like a wild animal, unaware of the rage that had overcome him.

With sharp fingers and hard knuckles the crying, screeching prince swung and kicked, bruising Vegeta's face and body. It was difficult to hold the swinging, writhing persona, but the true prince gripped the smaller being harder, his fingers pressing into the muscle of VSF.

With an outraged and animalistic cry, the black dressed saiyajin slammed his head against the hard floor, his mind stained red with rage as Vegeta's words rang true. The pile of fury under the blue-clad prince panted and screeched words from Saiyago to English, specks of spit flying from his mouth. Vegeta raised himself up and brought one of his fists back. Powering up, the energized saiyajin punched the boy square in the face…but still he fought. Still, the crazed, pitiful warrior struggled, his mind clouded with murder and rage.

Feeling his own anger begin to build, Vegeta didn't hesitate to strike again. He was looking at himself, and it made him ill. He had been nothing but a creature of hatred and revenge. It didn't matter that he was powerful. He was nothing, then…but was he anything now? Strike. His fist collided with the young face again and the small form stopped struggling. But it seemed that his anger had fused with Vegeta. With a heartbreaking rage, Vegeta punched the still body again.

He was shaking now as he straddled the small being. The rage he hadn't felt for so long was ripping through him and it tore him apart. Staring into the now still face of Vegeta Stage Fifteen, the blue-clad warrior brought his bloodied gloves to his mouth, his eyes squinted and watering.

It was all too much. Being woken up to come face to face with his own demons was too overwhelming for him to handle. He was staring into his own face of the past. This was how he used to be. He had been nothing. He had a great power, but it was only used for destruction. He wasn't even living then. He hadn't even been alive…just used for evil and destruction. He hadn't even begun to live until much later in his life. He was so old and tired…and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. His life had been wasted before he had even turned six. He didn't deserve this much suffering. He, this being that now lay silent underneath him, should not have suffered so.

"But, it's ok now," Vegeta whispered through his bloody fingers. "You don't have to suffer anymore."

Removing a bloody hand from his mouth, Vegeta raised his palm. The dark room suddenly began to glow blue as his energy came forward. Pointing the blue orb at the small being's face, Vegeta's dazed expression stared forward. It was time to destroy these memories. It was time to end the suffering. He prepared to fire the blast into the sleeping form's face.

Goku's feet carried him forward. His lack of energy had slowed him down, but he made it in time. He made it in time to see Vegeta release his energy into the unconscious face of the Full Persona, Vegeta Stage Fifteen.

'_And there you have it. Vegeta is up again and right back to his crazy ways! I hope you liked this chapter and I shall try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Thanks!'_


	14. Trying to Regain Control

'Finally, another chapter! Once again…sorry it has taken so long. I've had so much schoolwork, but I plan to get the chapters going a little bit faster on all my stories. Thanks for reading and here is chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and I am merely writing a fanfiction just for fun.

Chapter 14

"VEGETA! NOOO!"

Honesty squinted as Vegeta's power exploded, the bright blue energy blinding the beings in the room. There was a loud thud as Goku threw himself into the dazed prince, hoping to dissipate the wild energy in Vegeta's gloved hand. The saiyajins landed roughly on the ground, Goku's larger body pinning down the blue clad prince. With hands holding the struggling being down, Goku's dark eyes whipped over to the still form lying on the hard tiled ground of the Capsule Corp. room and he clenched his teeth as he gasped.

The young saiyajin lay on the ground, his head lolled to one side and his thin, lithe body clad in black remained unmoving. The entire left side of his face was bleeding and charred. The powerful earth warrior had been too late.

Vegeta felt his ally's hands shaking as they gripped the front of his blue top. He was much surprised to see Goku's eyes turn to him, full of malice and deep anger.

"Why, Vegeta?" Goku ground out. "He was a part of you. You…destroyed a part of yourself."

Vegeta sat up quickly, shoving Goku off him harshly. Landing with an ungraceful thud, the orange clad saiyajin glared at the prince as he wiped some dust from his face. Fiery eyes pierced Goku's normally innocent ones and the two remained silent for a moment before Vegeta sighed.

"He was a part of me. He's not anymore. I set him free."

Goku shook his head, disbelieving that this was his friend crouching before him. He thought that Vegeta's days of murdering were over, but he didn't even hesitate to kill a being that was a part of him. Feeling the strength leave his body Goku slouched low, his eyes staring at the unmoving feet of the teenage persona next to him.

"You destroy yourself if you kill your own personas. You can't just erase your problems by…killing the beings that make you YOU." Goku's eyes shot up and held Vegeta's own intense gaze. "They're all sentient beings, each with his own personality!"

Standing suddenly Vegeta made his way over to the darkened being on the ground. His eyes were blazing and his fists clenched as he peered into the injured face of the youth. His anger rose again as he remembered those cold, lifeless eyes, blank and empty.

"They are my personalities, Kakarotto!" Vegeta hollered. "I am in control of them and if I decide to let them die, then so be it! I have lived too long with these…monsters controlling my mind and controlling my life." Goku watched in shock as the prince's lip quivered and his dark eyebrows drew together. Vegeta lowered his head and closed his eyes. "If I can destroy these images, these personalities that make me relive my past over and over again….I can finally be free. This being here was nothing but a walking, moving nightmare, a creature that was scarred and beaten on the inside. It was my job to put him out of his misery and put a stop to the horrid memories he produced."

Goku glanced up at the quiet Honesty in the corner. The black-haired saiyajin was gazing at his feet, his arms at his sides and his face concentrated as Vegeta spoke. Goku was immediately brought to Veheshin and a painful grip took his heart.

"You're wrong, Vegeta," the wild-haired saiyajin replied softly. "Each personality within your head does a job to help you and make you what you are. But they each are their own person. Each one carries an important job to make you what you are. You can't just—"

"Kill them?" Vegeta snapped angrily. He tapped his foot and then poked the small form at his feet with a golden tipped toe. "And why would I _want_ a personality like this in me? He-"

"Made you strong," Goku said. "Vegeta…you are who you are because of every being in your head. If you go around killing them and destroying them, you'll only make this situation worse. We, your friends, all of us on earth, don't want some new Vegeta to wake up. We want you to wake up and be who you are, who we are in awe of, who we care for and know. You've always lived your life without giving up, moving forward with your head held high, not letting your past interfere with your future and that is what makes you amazing. Everyone needs their past and struggles to make them stronger. By destroying the personas like him," he said pointing at VSF, "you are killing off the memories that have made you who you are. Don't do this Vegeta. Don't destroy yourself because you don't like what you see here. You control who you are now and I am in awe of you and your strengths, Vegeta."

Staring at the floor Goku was surprised to hear the prince sag to his knees. Vegeta shook his head, his tall hair waving slightly.

"But…what do I do? I'm going crazy now because these personas are trying to take over. They're running around trying to control me and I have no idea how to stop them without destroying them."

"Then don't destroy them, just trap them," Honesty spoke up, is voice startling both Goku and Vegeta. The armored prince moved around the fallen couch and stood over the two saiyajins on the floor.

"Trap them, how?" Goku asked, his eyes blinking with confusion.

The raven-haired persona stared at Vegeta as he crouched next to the full persona next to him. With a twitch of the mouth his shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's your mind, genius. These full personas have had their time to run around like crazy bastards and you need to make sure they don't get out again. Kakarotto is right about the destruction of personas. It's a big no-no seeing as how it completely deforms the persona and the scattered particles can fuck things up even more."

"Deforms the persona?" Vegeta asked his eyes sliding to the form next to him.

Honesty nodded and walked over to the young prince. "Yeah…if you had really killed Vegeta Stage Fifteen he would be completely gone, transported into some dark area of your mind and never to be seen or heard from again. Well…he might have resurfaced much later in your life, but I don't even know any personas that have ever been destroyed for that matter. Anyway, we—"

"Wait!" Goku and Vegeta yelled at the same time.

"He's not dead?" Vegeta demanded.

Right at that moment, the black dressed prince moaned and shifted on the floor. Both Goku and Vegeta were up in a flash, backing away from the young being.

"So…what do we do with him?" The true Vegeta asked.

"It's your brain," Honesty muttered.

"That is not helpful."

"Well, I'm not the helpful persona, I'm the honest one, so don't look to me for answers."

With a threatening growl Vegeta stepped forward but Goku immediately jumped between the two.

"Now is not the time! Listen. We need to figure out a way entrap the bad personas in a way that they can't try to take over. No killing them, though," Goku warned, giving Vegeta a sharp eye.

"I know, Kakarotto. But….how?"

The three saiyajins stood and pondered for a moment before VSF let out a pained groan again, his swollen and bleeding face scrunching in pain. Goku kneeled down at the prince's side and looked over his wounds. Whatever Vegeta had done to him was serious. It looked like his face had been pummeled over and over again without stopping. Streaks of blood ran from broken wounds on his sunken cheeks and rolled from his nose and mouth. The energy blast that Vegeta had launched at him seared the side of his face, leaving it blistered and burnt.

Vegeta watched as his ally knelt down at the persona's side. Even after witnessing this being's cold and evil nature, the earth saiyajin had room in his heart for the boy. Blinking several times, Vegeta was drawn into the warm, caring nature of Kakarotto. Almost as if a light went off in his head, Vegeta truly realized how amazing the warrior was. He risked his life coming into his dark mind and he appeared battle-worn and tired. He did not know what the tall saiyajin witnessed within the pits of his hell, but Goku did not stop. It was apparent that the kindhearted fighter fought hard trying to find him and protect him, but as usual Vegeta had merely overlooked it. Over and over again, the powerful saiyajin put himself in danger for the well being of everyone; even him and Vegeta had never done anything in return. Why had he never seen his own stupidity until now? Why had he never truly realized how amazing the proud, childish being was?

The injured being on the floor groaned again and then hissed with pain. Honesty backed up slightly and hid behind the true Vegeta as one black eye of the full persona opened. Blinking slowly the young prince looked back and forth before his gaze rested on the two identical saiyajins standing to his side. Seeing Vegeta's hard glare the black dressed saiyajin hissed and growled struggling to sit up. Goku placed a strong hand on the firm chest, trying to push the little persona back down. It wasn't difficult seeing as how VSF was still dazed and extremely injured, but Goku didn't want the prince to tire himself out.

Throwing curses and threats at the older version of himself the black clad prince gripped Goku's wrists with his white gloves, but could do nothing to attack the man that had almost destroyed him.

"So…plans anyone?" Honesty asked flatly.

Looking away from his own struggling self, Vegeta placed a hand to his chin as he contemplated the situation, his keen ears ignoring the growling and ranting saiyajin on the floor.

"We cannot destroy him," he muttered to himself. "If only I could just trap him in a room or something."

As the true Vegeta pondered, Honesty watched the writhing form below him grow tired from his overexertion. Only barely listening to the Vegeta before him voicing his own ideas, the armored prince's intelligent brain went to work. The two Vegetas tried to think and the words Vegeta had momentarily spoken suddenly sparked an idea within Honesty. His white glove flew up and gripped Vegeta's bare shoulder tightly, forcing him around.

"This is your mind, dumbass!" Honesty growled, his intense black eyes glaring into his counterpart's. Vegeta sneered at the term, but was cut off before he could respond. "There are rooms within the castle. There are rooms all over your mind! You can just think up a room and give each persona his own area!" Honesty's eyes lit up even more and he put his hands to his head and let out an exasperated sound of amazement. "Ah! Idiot! Better yet, lock them in new rooms, then turn the fucking bastards into memory images! With the Full Personas as mere memories they cannot take over anymore."

Goku's head shot up and he stared at the arrogant persona. Vegeta turned and glanced at his friend who was busily holding down the crazed full persona and then back to the identical face that was glaring at him.

"Can I do that?"

Honesty stepped close to him and gave a light slap to both cheeks. "It's your brain, moron. I'm sure you can do whatever you want, especially since you are in your subconscious right now."

With a narrowing of the eyes, Vegeta scowled a bit at his annoying persona and then turned to Goku. Hesitating for a moment the prince turned his gaze the blank, cream colored wall and took a breath. Both Honesty and Goku watched as Vegeta squinted hard, as if he was trying to burn a hole into the plaster. There was a moment of silence, even VSF calming down, and then a small sound of wind was heard. There was a hiss of what sounded like steam and a strange discoloration appeared on the wall and grew darker and darker. With a gasp, Goku gaped at the wall as the dark color grew into a shade of brown and took on a blurred version of a door. Almost like a holograph the image grew darker and finer, the details becoming clearer as intricate carvings were etched on the wooden structure. A brass doorknob appeared and with a small "pop" sound the door became a whole, complete object. The room was silent as all four saiyajins stared in awe before the injured prince on the floor began to struggle again.

Vegeta turned to Goku, his eyes wide at his own doing and he gave a half shrug. "How does this work, now?"

Honesty crept forward and ran his gloved fingers across the glossy finish. He tested the doorknob and then turned it, the hinges creaking as he did. The door opened into a pitch-black room and Honesty peered inside, his black hair disappearing as he looked around. Drawing back he clicked his tongue against his teeth and whistled.

"It's a room alright. I'll admit I'm pretty amazed. I didn't think an arrogant, half-brained idiot like him could do it."

"God, you're an asshole."

"Hey, I'm just being Honest." The weaker prince smirked and turned around. "Now, how do you suppose we transform a full persona into a memory image? We need the white screen for his memories to be played on. But maybe that appears when he gets transformed."

"Fuck you!" The saiyajin being held down screamed. Spitting bloody saliva at the true Vegeta's boots his bloodshot eyes glared murderously at him. "You will not succeed in doing this. I am an all-powerful being and I will rule this body once again. I…I WON'T BECOME JUST A BUNCH OF MEMORIES!"

Thrashing on the floor the flame-haired prince practically frothed at the mouth as he tried to squirm out of Goku's grip. Through the blood leaking from his teeth and his head pounding in pain, the determined fighter struggled to get up and destroy those around him. His rage-filled features sent a chill down Vegeta's spine and he felt the same sickening lurch in his stomach that he had felt while beating the youth's face in.

Moving forward, Vegeta crouched by Goku's side and placed his hands on the enraged being. Growing even more infuriated by his counterpart's touch the young warrior threw an even bigger tantrum, snapping his teeth at the older prince and kicking out at Goku.

"How do you suppose we do this, Kakarotto?" His gruff voice asked over the younger, higher voice of his image.

From under black hair Goku peered at his ally, seeing the covered mask he wore as he stared down at the pitiful creature that he once was. Shadow Vegeta was working hard.

"I don't really know, Vegeta."

The prince stared hard at the tired, pale face of his enraged personality. The being was just too horrible to look at. He had been this creature once and it almost destroyed him. The blackened burns on his face created an even more monstrous appearance. Ideas ran through his head as he watched the teenager grow exhausted and his hands tightened on the young boy's black material.

Hoisting him up suddenly, VSF let out a pained cry as streaks of pain rocketed through his head. Goku stood quickly and moved forward, but Vegeta shook his head calmly, telling Goku that he was not going to hurt the lean warrior. Practically dragging the wounded fighter to the doorway, VSF began to scream out, his small hands ripping at Vegeta's bare arms, but the older prince did not stop. Avoiding looking at the crazed teen's face, Vegeta pushed past Honesty and slammed the dark prince against the opened the door.

"If I concentrate hard enough do you think I can mentally place this persona into this room as a memory image?"

Honesty blinked and peered over his partner's shoulder to see an enraged youth glaring through bloodshot eyes at the true powerful prince.

"It's worth a shot," was all the loud-mouthed persona could say.

Goku walked closer, his hard boots clinking on the floor. "Imagine the fusion," he said. "Since you're in your own mind right now, just try to concentrate and remember what the fusion was like."

Vegeta nodded and then slowly looked into the face of the killer. His own murderous mask threatened death and it made his blood turn to ice. Pushing the boy against the door harder, he ignored the furious roars of protest and promises of death. Closing his eyes, Vegeta's fists held the thrashing, writhing prince in place as he drowned out the horrid threats that slowly began to become desperate cries of escape.

Vegeta opened his mind and found, much to his surprise, how easy it was to enter the boy's head. The being was a part of him and it was like he was sucked back into the mind of the killer he once was long ago. Feeling a shrill of fear at the thought of losing himself, Vegeta reminded his mind why he was here and what he needed to do. Practically becoming another being, Vegeta wandered across thoughts and ideas he had forgotten about long ago. Escapes from Frieza, revenge on those that wronged him, worry, pain, rage, fear, and helplessness engulfed him and he felt as if he was going to drown. Concentrating harder, Vegeta felt his mind strain as he forced himself to remember who he was. Delving deeper, Vegeta happened upon the desperate thoughts that now screamed through the killer's head. He felt the urgency of escape and it almost paralyzed him. He felt the horrid sense of despair at becoming a mere image, nothing but a memory and he felt his throat close up with terror.

"_No! I need to be free! I want to be free again! Please, no…NO!"_ The young, high-pitched voice cried out.

'_I want to free you,'_ Vegeta found himself thinking. _'I don't want you to be alone anymore. Please…rest.'_

Rest. With that single, calming thought, Vegeta felt a wave of serenity flow through the panicked mind of his deranged personality. He could feel the body of the youth relax and a short sigh escape his thin, curved lips. Vegeta sent his own calming message into the boy and he complied. He took Vegeta's gift of peace and finally accepted the rest he needed. He didn't have to wander the dark hallways anymore, alone and vengeful. He didn't have to try and escape everyday to find a better life. Vegeta was finally giving the young persona rest. And he gladly accepted it.

When Vegeta opened his eyes, he found his forehead resting against the cool, wooden door. His body had sagged to the floor and he was sitting with his legs splayed underneath him, his fingertips brushing lightly against the door. Blinking, he sat up fully and looked around. Goku and Honesty were staring at him, their eyes wide and mouths partly opened. With his head shooting to his left and then to his right, Vegeta looked around for the full persona, but he was nowhere to be seen.

There was a click of what sounded like something being engaged and his head shot to the side, his dark eyes peering into the blackened room. There was a film reel spinning and a bright, blinding light projecting some colorful visions onto a large white screen. His eyes widened greatly and almost in a trance, Vegeta stood on shaky legs, his mouth falling open as well. Right there on the screen was video footage of his life. Like some creepy home movie, he watched as the image of a pale light pink lizard paced back and forth, his black lips moving quickly as he spoke.

Vegeta slowly walked into the room, his feet carrying him forward slowly, but his eyes never veering away from the "film" he was watching. He viewed the horned lizard chuckling as he made some taunt or joke toward the camera….the camera being his own eyes! He gasped and leapt in surprise as the long tail of Frieza swept forward and the view took a different angle as his memory image fell from the impact. From the view on the floor, Vegeta felt his stomach drop as a small stream of blood slowly leaked outward onto the marble floor. He felt his eyes begin to water as mere images of his life were replayed for all to see in the dark, dreary room. He could watch his own suffering right here, his own destroyed life that was in the memory and mind of Vegeta Stage Fifteen.

Goku's hand landed on his shoulder suddenly, causing Vegeta to jump. His glistening eyes looked into Goku's and the two stared at each other, neither having to say a word. Goku knew Vegeta was in pain, but it was what made the prince such an amazing being. He was telling the truth before when he said how much he admired the suffering saiyajin prince. He had jumped yet another obstacle in his life and came out alive and stronger.

"Let's go," Goku said softly.

With one last look at the screen in front of him, Vegeta nodded his head as if saying goodbye to the memory. Turning slowly, the two saiyajins left the room, and closed the door for good.

…………

"So, what now?" Honesty moaned as they made their way down the marble stairs.

Vegeta remained absolutely quiet as he gazed around him in awe. He was currently walking through the castle he was raised in; only it seemed so much more immense and confusing. There were giant hallways filled with doors, huge stained glass windows covered with gargantuan maroon curtains, and lush decorations and statues all along the corridors. His heart raced with excitement as he remembered the grand architecture and curving staircases, the way the red carpet lay directly in the middle of the floor, the dark passionate reds creeping out from underneath. He was…home.

"I guess we just need to find all the bad personas and have Vegeta transform them into memory images."

Honesty rolled his eyes. "Oh, and that'll be easy, Kakarotto. Dumbass. You do know how many personas there are, don't you?"

Goku nodded and smiled as he watched Vegeta's amazed face gaping at their surroundings. He was completely ignoring them, but that was fine seeing as how he hadn't seen his palace since he was five.

"Instead of waiting for them to come to us, we should go to them," Goku explained with fiery determination. "But do we only go after Full Personas, though?"

"I'm thinking all the so-called bad personas."

"Well, I think the Full Personas are the only ones giving us the most trouble. I mean split personas aren't really strong enough to fully to take over, right?"

Honesty groaned and placed his hands behind his head as he walked. "Hello. Veheshin! He took over once."

Vegeta finally snapped out of his dreamlike trance and shot a look of confusion at his other persona.

"When was this?"

Leaping in front of the bewildered prince and laughing loudly Goku shook his hands and squinted his eyes innocently.

"He didn't really take over, exactly. No…er…no split persona can completely take over. That'd change you completely! He had help. I mean, he and a mix of other split personas took over. Well, they didn't exactly take over; they were just more…um…there and giving out helpful tips. That's how it is for everyone."

Honesty and Vegeta both stared at Goku's horrible attempt to cover up the event that Veheshin had done years ago and together they merely shook their heads. Walking forward again, Vegeta dropped the subject and continued his stroll through the fancy hallways, his eyes trailing over the complex ceiling.

"Anyway," Goku said, his voice dropping lower even though Vegeta could hear everything he was saying, "Veheshin had help. No single split persona can take over."

Honesty shrugged and continued walking forward. "I guess. Besides, split personas don't really have their own memories and every living, thinking being needs to allow the split personas to run around, doing what they do. I just hate those damn bastards like Greed, Anger, the four Egos, and other shitheads like them."

Goku chuckled. "Honesty, you hate everyone."

With a shrug, the armored prince simply nodded and smirked. The three continued down the hallway. They happened upon a large staircase that held a very large, very tall balcony above it. Just as they were about to descend, Vegeta let out a loud gasp, his body going rigid. Goku jumped forward, his dark eyes scanning the area, but he saw nothing. Looking quickly to Vegeta, Goku saw the saiyajin prince's eyes light up, his gloved fingers slowly moving toward his mouth. An expression he had never seen on the usually stoic fighter crept across his face and Goku had to identify the emotion as glee or ecstasy.

"Jah-nuhlb…" Vegeta whispered.

Surprised at hearing the saiyajin language coming from Vegeta's mouth, Goku was even more shocked when the dainty prince leapt from the top of the staircase down to the middle of the steps. Honesty sidled up next to the taller fighter and shook his head in disgust.

"And here I was thinking he'd grown up by now. Pathetic."

Goku's confusion grew as he watched Vegeta bound down the stairs, his movement so unlike him. He seemed so…excited. He watched as Vegeta moved over to a small black lump that sat upon a long step in the center of the spiraling staircase. Blinking he saw the prince lean down and begin to run his gloved hand along a strange creature, an awestruck expression on his face. Making his way down the stairs, Goku got a better view of what Vegeta was petting and he could not hold in a laugh.

Looking up with giant golden eyes, an animal the size of a football gazed at its loving owner who pet it so affectionately. The black fur was thick and matted and almost having a cotton appearance to it. Tiny rounded ears stuck out from the sides of its head and Goku could hardly tell it had face due its black nose and cat-like mouth. A tiny cropped tail wagged back and forth and the creature emitted a tiny meow-like mewl as Vegeta scratched it on a particularly comfortable spot.

An almost childlike expression passed across Vegeta's features as the small beast paced back and forth rubbing its face against his knee. His reminiscent eyes gazed lovingly at the animal and Goku couldn't help the grin that slid across his face at the joy this simple creature gave Vegeta.

"What is it called?"

Vegeta picked up the light animal and held it almost protectively in his arms. "Jah-nuhlb. _He_ is from the family Shoaba, similar to Earth's cats. I never got to see him after…"

Vegeta trailed off and gazed down the staircase as if he saw something more important. Goku felt a wave of sadness befall him as he realized that this little animal must have died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Jah-nuhlb must have been Vegeta's childhood pet.

"This is why I can tolerate the old man's cat that always sits on his shoulder," Vegeta explained lightly, referring to Dr. Briefs. "Reminds me of Jah-nuhlb."

Goku chuckled and reached over to pet the cuddly being. As soon as his hand came into view the tiny animal suddenly grew a gargantuan mouth filled with needle-like teeth and sank them into the third-class's hand. With a howl of pain Goku ran up and down the stairs shaking the wounded appendage and yelping miserably. The loud noise startled the little black creature making him leap from Vegeta arms onto the steps with his tiny legs. Suddenly yipping like a small dog, the crazed beast chased after the hysterical saiyajin causing him to cry out in terror as the Shoaba bounded up and down the steps along with him trying to nip his ankles. Honesty crouched over laughing, his finger pointed at such a ridiculous scene as the animal with a power level of about two attacked a saiyajin with the energy to turn super-saiyajin three.

"You're only egging him on, Kakarotto!" Vegeta chuckled as he watched his mighty pet yap ferociously, intent on taking a chunk out of the baka's leg. The prince smiled, his heart finally feeling lighter after the long day of chaos.

As Goku made a large leap onto a faraway staircase, the hyper little creature yipped and mewled as it spun in happy circles, its little red mouth open like a great smile. Vegeta felt his own mouth crack a grin as the happy golden eyes blinked innocently. He could not believe that he had been reunited with his long-lost pet after so many years. Even though it was merely a memory, Vegeta still allowed himself to remember his only friend from long ago. And it was true. Jah-nuhlb was the closest thing to being a friend while under his father's strict watch and he had grown an attachment to the little guy.

Seeing the fluffy Shoaba dancing proudly in circles on a long step Vegeta bent down and pat his knees. "Come here, boy. Come here."

With an excited meow the black furred animal hopped up the steps, his stubby legs sliding as he did so. Goku made his way back over to the two princes and sucked in a deep breath. The hyperactive creature had worn him out and it still had enough energy to hop up the steps that were taller than it was. Goku watched as the little critter plopped down on a step and began to pant.

'_Hee, not so tough, are you?'_ Goku thought childishly.

"I can't believe I could be seen here with you," Honesty moaned into his hand.

"Shut the hell up," Vegeta replied. "It's been a long day."

"What does Jaynalb mean?" Goku asked, his childish face quite interested.

"_Jah-nuhlb_ means…..well, it's the equivalent to….eggplant."

Goku's laughter echoed off the hallway booming all the way down the staircase. Vegeta growled low in is throat and slapped his knees again, calling forth his favorite pet. There was a happy yip and the sound of dull nails could be heard as the beast continued his slow journey back to them.

"I was three when I named him Kakarotto," Vegeta explained as he crossed his arms.

The furry little creature was only about six steps away, his little tail wagging in excitement as he rushed over to be held in the arms of his master again.

"I'd name him something much cooler if I was a three-year-old kid," Goku mocked, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Oh please!" Honesty barked. "All you knew when you were three was how to eat. In fact, that's all you know now. You'd probably name him potato or something ret-"

There was a sudden deafening sound of energy; much like a streak of lightening and the hallway was instantly illuminated with a blinding light. Getting on guard and shielding their eyes, Goku and Vegeta instantly raised their power levels and tried to search out for the attacker. Goku growled as he once again forgot that they could not sense the personas within Vegeta's mind.

As the light died down, the three on the steps looked frantically for whatever caused the crackle of electricity in the hall. As Vegeta's eyes swept the area, his black irises landed on a charred smoking spot on the sixth step away from them. There was a flurry of burnt fur and the smell of acrid flesh, but nothing else remained of the Shoaba that once sat happily on that step.

Goku followed Vegeta's gaze and he couldn't help the gasp that overtook him. Shaking his head, Goku ran down the steps, his anger rising at such a thoughtless act. Far down the spiral staircase _he_ stood. Elite Vegeta, clad in his full saiyajin attire held up a small-gloved hand, his fingers spread and a satisfied smirk on his face. Two dark eyes peered up at Goku with much amusement, one eye covered by his red scouter.

"That was just too enjoyable for words," his raspy, high-pitched voice mused. "I wonder if it tastes like chicken."

Goku felt his body shaking now as pure rage pulsed through his veins. He took a heavy step forward and then another…but came to a complete stop as a looming shadow crept up behind the smirking, arrogant prince. Feeling his heart pound and his stomach turn to ice, Goku knew exactly what that was. That looming shadow, that beast in the darkness; it was the same force that took him out before. It was the secret weapon of Elite Vegeta, a being that seemed ten times more powerful than his super-saiyajin three form.

There was sound of amused laughter and a flurry of voices coming from behind the Full Persona and his large pet. Much to Goku's dismay, through the shadows of the lower staircase there came a mass of sneering, smirking, and amused faces. The Princes of Darkness had returned.

'Oh, evil cliffy! Sorry about that, but I plan to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Aw, poor Jah-nuhlb, poor Vegeta, poor everyone! Please let me know what you think and make sure to read the next chapter. It'll be a good one, I promise! Thanks.'


	15. Return of Grace

'-See, I said it'd be a quick update. Thanks to all those who reviewed, even the ones who ignore the yaoi warnings and decide to leave their comments anyway. Remember, everyone has a little bit of Veheshin in him or her, there's no need to deny it (grin). So, here's chapter 15, Please enjoy!-'

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama is the full owner and creator of DBZ and all its characters. I am merely writing a non-profit fanfiction for the hell of it.

Chapter 15

Honesty glanced at the dazed saiyajin prince on the steps as he continued to stare at the mass of burnt fur and flesh, then turned his observations to the suddenly apprehensive third-class even lower on the steps. The armored prince was surprised to see a look of anxiety and lack of confidence on his usually determined face.

"What is it, Kakarotto?" Honesty demanded, stepping down a few steps.

Tearing his eyes away from the mass of saiyajin princes at the bottom of the spiraling staircase, Goku peered at the confused persona.

"Remember Elite Vegeta's secret weapon from before?"

Honesty's eyes widened almost comically and he suddenly rushed back up the steps. Of course he remembered that strange, shadowy ogre from before. He almost had his face seared off by the hidden persona…or whatever it was. That power had almost destroyed him, Goku, and Veheshin in one blast.

"Don't tell me he's down there."

Goku nodded slowly, his face dead serious. "Yeah…and few other dark personas, too."

Elite Vegeta cackled from below, his yellow shoulder armor bouncing as he did. The arrogant being's eyes swept across Honesty to Goku and then finally rested on the distraught prince who was still mourning his lost pet. With an even forceful laugh, Elite shook his head and made his way up a couple of steps.

"Look at you, Vegeta Stage 56!" The short, battle-crazed persona mocked. "You're almost in tears over a piece of charred fur. Allow me to put you out of your misery so you can go join the rodent in the next dimension."

No one was expecting the roar of fury to erupt from the shaking saiyajin prince as he blasted into super-saiyajin, his energy going over that of level one. Vegeta's black eyes instantly flashed into a brilliant green and his tall black hair became so light, it almost appeared white. Currents of yellow electricity engulfed his body and with angry hisses and sparks from the lashing energy, the once dark red hallway was illuminated with the glowing light.

Looking up slowly, Vegeta's squinted eyes narrowed with rage. His mouth was set in a firm scowl and his body was tense, wanting to strike and kill. Goku took in the awesome power, surprised to see that Vegeta had regained so much strength since waking up. But he knew that the prince was no match for whatever that being was who stood in the shadows behind Elite.

Goku could see the large group of saiyajins begin to shift back and forth, each of them preparing themselves for a fight. Goku could even see the look of fear and amazement pass over Elite's features at the raw strength Vegeta carried, but with an inclined eyebrow, the short saiyajin gave a slight nod to the looming shadow behind him.

"How dare you mock me and destroy what belongs to me!" Vegeta roared over his striking power. "None of you will control me anymore. I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins…and I will be used no longer!"

With a flash of power, Vegeta flew from the long step he had been standing on and attacked the group of personas head on. There was a flurry of movement and instantly all the saiyajins flew through the air heading straight for him. Goku bit his lip as he tried to keep an eye on his friend, but it was almost impossible with so many identical beings, and still Elite's pet hid in the shadows, waiting for the order from the smaller prince to attack.

"Dammit!" Goku yelled as he, too, blasted into the golden form of super-saiyajin.

Without saying a word to Honesty, he flew off the steps and descended to the dark floor below where he saw fists flying and screams of pain and war. Goku caught a glimpse of gold within the masses and had to duck as two Vegetas flew right past him. The true Vegeta stood in the middle, practically unharmed as he launched a ferocious attack on his own personalities.

"Vegeta! Be careful," Goku warned, his eyes trying to locate the arrogant little Vegeta that had started this.

Sliding back on his heels Vegeta twisted his fingers into the hair of a saiyajin identical to himself and slammed a knee into his nose.

"Careful, Kakarotto?" He growled loudly. "All of these personas are weak! I've seen like two super-saiyajins and they were hardly a challenge. They're making me look pathetic!"

With a loud battle cry Vegeta formed an immense energy blast in his palms and let it sail into the crowd of injured, attacking princes. There was a group shout of pained cries and the advances against the two allies stopped as Vegeta's power crackled and burst. When the dust settled the majority of the cruel villains were groaning into the marble floor, each with his own pained injury. With a confident smirk Vegeta's emerald eyes turned and settled on the short, child-like full persona that was backed against a wall. The smaller saiyajin hissed and glared at his true self darkly.

"And you think I'm an embarrassment," the glowing super-saiyajin mused. "What are you, a persona from when I first went to earth? I was such an idiot then. No wonder you weren't in control for very long. Allow me to send you into a nice peaceful sleep, just like I did to your little Vegeta Stage Fifteen friend."

Elite Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized Vegeta was telling the truth. The dark, cold persona was nowhere to be seen. The short prince growled angrily and his eyes shot over to the shadows in the corner. With a slight smirk, Elite Vegeta stepped to his side a bit and nodded to the being in the darkness.

"What, do I have one more stupid personality to defeat?" Vegeta laughed as he approached his younger self arrogantly.

"Don't go near there, Vegeta," Goku warned, his heart hammering in his chest. "I've run into this guy before. He's strong."

With an amused scoff, Vegeta craned his head to the side and squinted into the darkness of the small hallway that led away from the stairs.

"If he's so strong why hasn't he come out to play yet?" Vegeta whistled into the haunting area and grinned. "Come out, come out. I'm not done teaching you fools a lesson for trying to control me…and for destroying my pet, too!"

Goku watched and waited with baited breath as Elite's grin grew wider and he crossed his arms confidently. With a simple shrug and eager nod, the fully armored prince looked in the same direction as the true Vegeta.

"You heard him, my friend. Go ahead and have fun with these idiots. Show this Vegeta what he could have been."

Goku's stomach dropped as he heard the footsteps of the approaching being. His fists tightened and he crouched low, preparing himself for a huge battle. Vegeta, however, straightened his back and put his hands on hips, waiting anxiously for a possible challenge.

From the darkness appeared a form that truly shocked Vegeta and Goku. Blinking in amazement, both saiyajins stared at the being that stood tall and powerful before them.

"Is that…me?" Vegeta gasped.

Elite's sudden cackle echoed around the shadowy center where they stood. He found their shocked faces extremely amusing and he was excited to see the bloodshed that was about to ensue.

The person that stood before them seemed very large, bigger than the prince's usual height, but still obtaining the lean, built muscles. His hair was black, but what struck Goku and Vegeta was the length in the back, the black locks hanging at his neck and past his shoulders. At first the two believed this persona to be wearing a red shirt, but at a closer inspection, the red was actually coarse burgundy fur surrounding his upper body and arms, leaving his chest bare. He wore tight blue pants that were a different style than what Vegeta usually wore and what chilled the two fighters of earth were the red-rimmed eyelids that outlined his copper-green eyes. A sleek brown tail whipped back and forth behind the looming figure and then settled around his waist. A look of cold mindlessness sat upon his haunting features and Goku and Vegeta could not stop examining the strange persona.

"Lovely, isn't he?" Elite rasped as he walked up to the being that towered over him. Placing light fingers on the solid being's forearm, Elite grinned cruelly. "Strength Level Four…have fun with them."

Lumbering forward the being known as the level four of Strength crept forward, his firm mouth cracking into an excited and amused grin. His steel-looking, slate boots picked up speed and in a movement so quick that his opponents could not follow, the ogre-like prince slammed an arm against Vegeta's throat. Goku gasped and was about to chase after his friend, but a mind numbing pain erupted in his stomach. Falling to knees, Goku gasped for breath as he felt blood beginning to bubble up in his throat.

Strength had slammed a beefy fist into the orange clad saiyajin and the force of it sent the powerful earthling to his knees. With a swift kick, the new opponent sent his foot sailing into Goku's side, sending the injured warrior flying up the stairs, his back colliding with the marble steps. A distance away Vegeta moaned painfully and sat up, massaging his throat and trying to clear his head. Looking up, he saw the large persona making his way up the stairs, his speed purposely slow as to intimidate the two losing warriors. Peering over to Goku, Vegeta watched as the wild-haired saiyajin spat out some blood and glanced at him, too.

With a sudden holler of strength, the two stood and began to power up. Vegeta pushed his energy to the limit as Goku screamed louder, his voice cracking as his golden hair lengthened and shot out behind him, creating a beautiful mane of blonde locks. His eyebrows disappeared and his green eyes stared intently at the approaching being. Golden power engulfed his tall body and Goku's shadowed eyes glared forward, anticipating the next attack.

Elite watched with some nervousness as the two seemed to regain their confidence. Glancing into the corridor near him, he saw the group of wounded, tired Vegetas watching intensely as well, their saiyajin excitement waiting to see a wondrous battle. Elite growled and shook his head, then looked away to see the earth warriors preparing to attack.

"Idiots," he hissed softly, referring to his counterparts behind him. "Can't they do anything useful?"

With identical cries of anger and adrenaline, the blue clad prince and the orange clad third class launched themselves at the larger being. In a flurry of punches and kicks, Vegeta and Goku teamed up and attacked the strange persona who expertly blocked their moves. The two were going on the offensive, throwing all they had into their attacks as they tried to take down their opponent. But both knew that he was merely tiring them out. He wasn't even growing exhausted and his face held the same cold, blank expression as if bored. It was only a matter of time before he decided to turn the tables.

Fazing behind the black-haired prince, Vegeta twined his fists together and slammed his hands into the top of the saiyajin's head. With a loud grunt the being stumbled forward and received a hard knee to the chin by Goku. Flying backwards, the large persona shot a hand out gripped and Vegeta by his ankle catching him off guard. With a startled gasp, the battle worn prince was thrown harshly at Goku, his small form colliding with the larger one and the two were sent flying up the stairs, their super-saiyajin bodies searing a wide crack through the center of the grand staircase.

Landing on his hip, Goku cried out in pain as Vegeta fell on top of him, his firm chest resting against Goku's. For a moment the prince didn't move and Goku feared that he had been knocked out, but with a low moan, the golden-haired prince's face rose from Goku's chest and his green eyes pierced his. There was a strange lurch in both their stomachs as the smaller man lay on top of the younger one. Pushing himself up, Vegeta stared at his ally strangely before shaking his head and standing again. Without a word, the bewildered saiyajin launched back into battle, the strange emotion ignored completely.

Elite watched as Strength merely toyed with them. Easily dodging their attacks and avoiding their hits, the smaller prince became bored. Looking over his shoulder he growled and clapped his hands.

"Hey! Lets finish this quick so we can gain control of this body again. Get in there and finish them off!"

They stood to his side and blinked in confusion, then looked back up to the battle at hand.

"But, don't you think Strength has it covered?" Animosity asked.

"Strength is simply messing around here!" Elite snarled. "A fighter should know to never waste time playing around. We need to finish this now."

"He just says that because he got his ass kicked on Earth," a voice muttered from the crowd.

"GET IN THERE NOW!"

With startled yelps the onslaught of Vegetas flew from the shadows and rained down on the battling warriors. With startled yells, Goku and Vegeta flew back, finding themselves being attacked by many different personas, their battle with Strength almost forgotten. Almost.

The slow-witted persona frowned as his battle was suddenly overtaken by the weaker ones. He glanced back at a smirking Elite and then back to the two that he had previously been fighting. Feeling his immature, childish attitude rising, the pouting prince brought up both hands in the famous attack of the Final Flash. Without even saying a word, he blasted the blue energy at the large group of fighters, glad to hear the surprised cries of pain.

The castle shook as the immense energy ripped through the crowd and demolished the stairs, the once glossy maroon marble bursting from the sheer power that struck it. Honesty let out a startled gasp and ran away as quickly as he could up the rattling, cracking steps to safety. Dust and rubble fell, but the attack was not as dangerous as his previous one that had left Goku embedded in the rocky ceiling. The dust and smoke cleared and Goku and Vegeta found themselves forcing their pained bodies out of the dilapidated steps. All around them were writhing, moaning Vegetas, some extremely marred and some not moving at all.

Blinking in shock, Goku's stomach dropped as he realized the powerful Vegeta hadn't even cared about hurting his own personas. All he wanted was to battle him and Vegeta.

"Who is this freak?" Vegeta ground out as he lifted a particularly heavy rock off his legs.

Elite cackled and stepped forward, his short arms crossed against his chest.

"This _freak_ is you, my prince," he hissed. "If you hadn't become such a weak bastard, you could have had this power. You managed super-saiyajin one, you succeeded in super-saiyajin two, but you didn't even bother to attempt the third level. Even Kakarotto, the low-level piece of shit managed that! You…you didn't even bother! Power is all that is important and you know it." Trying to calm down his building anger, Elite shook his head and took a breath. "The amount of levels is endless and this body has the ability to handle that…of a super-saiyajin four. All we need is a new mind to succeed."

Vegeta knelt in the pale rubble of the staircase as the Vegetas around him moaned and squirmed in pain from the blistering blast that had caught them. His green eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he stared at the large being, the persona suddenly seeming less ugly and more magnificent.

"I…can be a…level four super-saiyajin?"

"Vegeta," Goku hissed as he held a bloody shin. "Elite only wants control. Look at this Strength character. He's nothing but a mindless, walking killing machine. Don't let yourself be controlled by the power you want. You've been down that path before. It'll do nothing for you."

Standing fully, the battle worn prince eyed the red-rimmed eyes of the powerful being before him. He took in his built body, the shiny red fur, and energy that radiated off of him…and realized…that it was just too much. He decided while fighting Buu that he didn't have to be more powerful than Kakarotto. He didn't have to kill himself for strength anymore. He just wanted to be normal for once, to love his family and train…just to train. His days of being the power-crazed, egomaniacal prince were over. He would be like Elite Vegeta no longer.

Raising his power even more, electricity crackled around Vegeta's lean, muscular form and his green eyes glared at the Super-Saiyajin before him. Goku watched as Vegeta's expression became deathly serious and his power rose drastically.

"I'll make sure I'm never like that again," Vegeta whispered.

In a flash the dainty prince blasted from the rocky ground and with a ferocious roar, threw fist after fist at the larger saiyajin. Goku watched in awe Vegeta's small clenched hands collided with the red-furred prince's gut, making the level four saiyajin grip his stomach in pain. Taking advantage of his weakness, Vegeta kicked the man in his face and slammed his fist into his stomach again.

"Get up, fools!" Elite yelled to his other dark personas. Most of them either remained on the ground or moaned in pain, but a few managed to get to their feet. Stumbling forward, they launched themselves back into battle and Goku had no choice but to jump in as well.

Distracted by the sudden attack of the injured princes Vegeta was caught off guard when one of his younger images slammed a fist in his face. Turning and sending a blast into his stomach, he watched with a smirk on his face as the smaller saiyajin was thrown into a wall. His smile quickly faded, though, as an immense hand gripped his throat and held him high off the ground, his feet kicking out the entire time.

"Vegeta!" Goku hollered as Strength strangled the life from his ally.

Leaping forward, Goku was suddenly held down as all the personas that were still standing leapt onto him and wrestled him to the ground. Together they beat and kicked the struggling saiyajin, their gloved fists slamming into Goku's body, bruising his muscle and almost breaking his bones. Goku cried out as he felt his power dropping, his long golden hair slowly fading into that of his usual black. Blood leaked from his face as the Vegetas continued their relentless attack on his body, one wrapping a tight arm around his throat and halting his struggles.

Through a hazy swollen eye Goku looked up to see Vegeta's foot collide with the super-saiyajin's groin. The giant released the gasping prince with a loud yell and Vegeta ungracefully staggered on his feet before falling to his knees. There was quick zap sound as he lost his hold on super-saiyajin and glared up at his attacker with a blackened eye.

The silent being raised a large hand up, his clenched fingers glowing with blue energy. Feeling his strength leave his body, Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as the larger saiyajin gripped his feathery black hair.

"Ve…geta…"Goku groaned, the weight of about six Vegetas holding him down.

There was a horrid strike of energy as Strength's glowing fist plowed into the side of Vegeta's face. The small prince was sent sailing across the rubble, his body being thrown like a rag doll as he slammed into the debris and he landed roughly against the hard marble wall. With a shocked, open-mouth expression, Vegeta's limp form dropped onto the rough broken floor and flickered strangely before disappearing completely.

Goku tried to sit up; his eyes wide and mouth open in horror.

"Vegeta? VEGETA?" Struggling against the forces that were holding him down, Goku thrashed and squirmed. "Honesty! Where is he?"

But before the hiding persona could answer, the unconscious form of Vegeta appeared again. Lying where he was before, the prince was sprawled across the rubble, a deep bruise already puffing up on his cheek and blood running from his face due to the immense power of the punch. He was still and unmoving.

"God dammit, Strength!" Elite roared, his little feet carrying him forward. "Be more careful! You almost woke the little shit up! If you're going to do something like that, decapitate the motherfucker or something. Make sure he's dead. We cannot allow him to wake up."

Goku blinked as he realized that the force of the attack almost jolted Vegeta completely awake. He wondered if the others on the outside world were even aware of the sudden emergence to consciousness. He thought briefly what would have happened if Vegeta had fully awakened, but he was cut short as Elite spoke again.

"So, to make sure this does not happen again, finish him."

The large being cracked a cold grin and made his way over to the sleeping form of Vegeta, his large knuckles cracking as he anxiously approached his victim. Goku began to struggle even more. Thrashing and trying to raise his depleted power, the larger saiyajin yelled at the level four person to stop, but he was promptly ignored.

"Honesty!! Do something!"

Prancing back and forth on his feet, the cowardly prince shook his hands nervously. Tripping over some rubble, he formed some weak energy blasts in his hands and launched them at the powerful being. Strength didn't even slow his approach and he reached down to grip Vegeta by his torn blue shirt.

Goku threw his weight against the personas, their arms straining to keep him down. With a satisfied grin Elite walked over and kicked the wounded saiyajin in the face, dazing Goku and sending blinding stars through his vision.

"No…" Goku moaned into the bloody rubble as the red liquid seeped from his mouth. "Vegeta."

Strength's other hand lifted and flattened, his fingers becoming spear-like. Rising his arm up, the awful creature took aim at Vegeta's throat, planning to decapitate the smaller being. Honesty watched as the terrifying being of power brought his energy forward, his arm glowing as he anticipated the strike. Goku was helpless and Honesty was too weak. They…failed.

"Vegeta, no! Wake up! WAKE UP, VEGETA!"

Goku was in hysterics now as the enemy prepared to kill his unconscious friend. He would have to witness the being he had known to care for and look up to get his head chopped off. Flinging back and forth, Goku practically foamed at the mouth as the sneering princes of darkness held him.

With terrified eyes Goku watched as the arm lowered, the glowing blue fingers slicing down toward his friend's exposed neck. Squeezing his eyes shut, Goku almost blocked out the sudden sound of commotion that had replaced the expected sound of severed flesh.

There was a familiar voice speaking from up above, followed by an embarrassed giggle, and then—

"NO, LUST!"

Opening his eyes, Goku saw what had happened just in time. From up above flew a blue clad Vegeta, his arms outstretched and his legs bent forward as he leapt from the balcony high above them. At first Goku believed that the true Vegeta had awoken, but he was still lying in Strength's grasp. The Vegeta that looked identical to him landed squarely on Strength's beefy leg…and proceeded to hump it.

Feeling much lighter suddenly, Goku realized that the princes who had held him down were suddenly standing or crouching in dumbstruck awe at the scene before them. The bewildered, shocked Strength stared down at the active persona loving his leg for a few minutes before kicking out and throwing the animalistic being off of him. The dazed prince landed on his rear-end and cocked his head to the side before emitting a confused and pained whine.

Blinking, Goku stared for a moment before leaping to his feet and running over the sexually active drive that dwelled within Vegeta. Standing at his side, Goku craned his head up and squinted at the balcony, his vision still blurry from the beating he'd received.

Staring back down at him were two very familiar faces, one of them making his heart stop in his chest. With one foot on the balcony railing and an arm lazily resting on his knee, curved eyes peered down at him. His make-up was styled much differently and his clothing had taken a drastic color change, but it was he.

Grace had returned.

Not even aware of the Vegeta sniffing at his boots and muttering crude ideas of sex, Goku stepped backward a bit to get a better look at his long lost friend. The mahogany hair was still styled in a wild fashion, the spiked locks twisting and hanging in spindly ways. The shimmering golden film that covered Veheshin's face was renewed and glimmering more than ever, his lips also having a golden sparkle applied to them. Instead of the lovely golden Egyptian curl that had decorated Veheshin's slanted eyes, a striking black-violet shadow outlined his curved lids. His upper eyelids looked heavy and graceful while the deep violet shade traced his lower lids, ending with a sleek narrow curve that pointed at his protruding cheekbones.

The vibrant robes of pale violet, raspberry, and maroon were gone, replaced with sleek spiraling robes of black, dark purple, and shimmering blue. His knee high black boots still clamped to his legs and Goku could see skintight black spandex underneath. Unlike his previous pale rose, lace gloves he once wore, Veheshin's delicate hands were covered with a fine shiny leather material, his narrow fingers appearing spider-like and graceful.

"We got here just in time. Precise timing, Veheshin. Absolutely perfect!" The cheery persona exclaimed as he clapped his hands together giddily.

Goku couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he looked at the faces of Charm and Grace. Veheshin held a warm smile as their eyes met and Charm grinned through ruby red lips.

"Veheshin!" Goku called to him. He had so many things to say to the graceful persona, but nothing could come out. "I…I…"

"Goku," the candied voice spoke, his honeyed eyes glowing as his sharp gaze rested on Goku's flushed features. "You don't need to say anything. I messed up horribly and you had every reason to react as you did. I'm here now to help you for good. It is so important that we return Vegeta to his right mind, and we personas will help."

The third class couldn't help the smile of pure happiness that passed his features. He could not hate the pretty persona. Glad that he could see Veheshin again, he was even more pleased that they would be fighting together.

"Oh gag me!" A far away voice echoed from higher up the crumbled staircase. Goku sighed and shook his head at the immature, honest saiyajin standing away from the battle site, but he felt his confidence rising as a team was slowly forming again.

"You are all truly foolish if you think a few weak additions can help you win," Elite barked, his dark eyes gazing from under his scouter. "Kakarotto, you are beaten. You're clearly injured, your perfect little true Vegeta is out cold, that idiot Honesty has no power to speak of, and the two morons up there will only slow you down! They've come here to watch you fail and watch you die. And after I'm through with you, I'll be going after all these weak, stupid "happy" personas that slow Vegeta down."

Goku growled low in his throat as the group of Vegetas moved forward and stood with the arrogant elite prince. The level four saiyajin smirked and crossed his large arms as the third class glared at them.

"Not so fast!" Veheshin yelled haughtily. The smaller saiyajin swept his legs over the railing of the balcony and swiftly glided to the ground. With the grace of a cat the delicate being's light feet planted firmly on the ground.

Goku felt his heart hammering as he watched the simple, wondrous movement made by the graceful creature. The third class had forgotten how much happiness the being held and he was stricken by the sudden confidence he portrayed. Goku knew that Veheshin had said he didn't have much power to speak of, so he tired to figure out what possessed the grace to confront a whole team of saiyajins that were much more powerful than he was. Putting a hand to his chin, Goku contemplated on the fact that Veheshin had leapt from a huge balcony with the delicate nature of a leaf fluttering to the ground. The only thing that he'd ever seen Veheshin do really was walk through a wall, but other than that he didn't know much about the extent of Veheshin's power.

Pointing a black-gloved finger at the team of dark forces, the darkly dressed saiyajin gave a confident smirk. "Your little team of bad-asses is nothing compared to us. We fight for justice and hope, and we won't let some group of misfits take over!"

The group of Vegetas stared for a moment before bursting out into hysterics, pointing and laughing at the dainty saiyajin. Veheshin blinked his dark lids and then placed his hands on his hips.

"That sounded familiar," Goku said. "What's that from?"

Veheshin tossed some hair over his shoulder and shrugged. "Some weird anime with this girl dressed in a sailor outfit who always gives speeches. Trunks was caught watching it sometimes."

Goku's face fell with exasperation but he shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Listen, Veheshin. I'm really glad you came back to help…but I really don't think you or Charm…or Lust can do much in this situation."

There was a sympathetic whine at Goku's feet as Lust looked at him with large eyes, but Veheshin let out a hearty laugh, his small shoulders shaking. Again Goku wondered what the prince was hiding.

"You actually think that we'd come here on our own?" The dainty saiyajin stepped closer to the group of dangerous fighters and then craned his head up to the balcony. "Alright everyone! Come on down!"

There was a clatter of feet and Goku gasped as a flutter of movement was seen on the platform above. Different forms of all kinds rained down onto the floor, Vegetas dressed in bright colors, others with peaceful smiles, some with large grins of excitement, and just plain looking princes who had been talked into coming along.

"It was a bit tough getting them to leave the peaceful habitat…but after I explained our adventures they complied. I'd do anything to get them to come along after what I did. I had to make it up to you."

With wide eyes, Goku watched as the princes of peace moved forward and stood around him. Charm ran forward, his eyes heavy with blue eye shadow and his blinding robes flailing behind him. The androgynous prince ran his hands along the orange clad saiyajin and sighed.

"Even with all these injuries and torn clothes you are still an image of perfection," his flirty voice quipped.

"Oooohhhh, Goku!"

A small figure flew at the larger saiyajin and wrapped around his middle. Goku laughed as the childish being of Vegeta grinned and looked up at him through black bangs. Rubbing a hand against the small prince's hair Goku grinned.

"Hey, Ecstasy. Looks like you get to join in on the fight."

"Yeah!"

With an excited whoop the blue dressed saiyajin leapt into the air and did a few ridiculous karate kicks and jabs with his fingers. The group of happy personas laughed, their joyous voices encouraging Goku's confident attitude even more. The third class's eyes turned and glared at the cruel beings before him, a fiery determination in his dark irises.

"I suggest you just surrender," Goku said. "You're surrounded and outnumbered. Half of your force is still lying on the ground because of an attack from your ally. Just stop your battle to control Vegeta and let him help you."

With an angry growl Elite raised a clenched fist. "Kakarotto, it doesn't matter how many of your weak friends help you. We have a super-saiyajin four right here who can wipe you all out with a flick of his hand."

Goku's eyes narrowed and he felt his anger rise at the stubbornness of the egotistical being. Shaking his head, he looked past his allies and checked to see if the true Vegeta was awake yet. Seeing his still relaxed face Goku knew that he needed to be moved to safety. Knowing that Honesty was still probably hiding at the top of the dilapidated stairs Goku merely called over his shoulder to him.

"Move Vegeta to a safer place, Honesty. Try to revive him…but DON'T fully wake him up to consciousness."

Hearing the grumpy prince muttering under his breath, Goku was glad to see the honest saiyajin swiftly move down the rubble and gather the unconscious form in his arms. Guiding his attention back to the group of about eight evil saiyajins Goku slowly began to raise his power.

"Everyone be careful and stay away from the big guy. If it gets too rough, leave and go to safety."

The princes complied; their innocent or peaceful faces set to a determined stare. Veheshin stepped up next to the man he had traveled and ventured with. The two were reunited again and would be fighting together. With a confident smirk identical to the true Vegeta's, Veheshin gripped the front of his dark billowing robes.

"You needn't worry, Goku," his young voice spoke. "We may not like to fight, but each of us is a part of Vegeta. We know what we're doing. I may not be powerful in the ways of energy of strength…but remember who I am. I am Grace, and I am the one who gives Vegeta the ability to combat with style."

With a toothy grin the dainty being lifted the heavy material from his body and tossed the loose clothes from his lean form. The dark robes fluttered in the air briefly before spiraling to the battle ridden ground. The fight was about to begin.

'_-Well…that's all for this chapter. How did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Yes, the gloves are off, and so are Veheshin's robes…but don't worry, he's not running around naked. I decided to end the chapter here because I thought it was getting a bit too long, so expect some action packed, well, action in the next episode of dragonball z. Thanks for reading!-'_


	16. The Driving Force of Vegeta

'_Hello again! And….sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating recently. Believe me when I say that my teachers at school went crazy and assigned the longest and craziest finals to do within like three weeks. But here is a Christmas present for you all. I am so glad that people are interested in this story and wish to read more. So, here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thanks!'_

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and I am merely writing a non-profit fanfiction for fun.

Chapter 16

A familiar excited flutter hummed in Goku's chest as Veheshin stood before him and the other saiyajin personas. The dainty prince's long, billowing robes had been removed and he now stood straight and confident before his dangerous enemies. Clad in skintight black material, the shiny, almost leather outfit clung to Veheshin's fluid, lean muscles. Colorful swirls and circles of reds, oranges, magentas, and deep yellows decorated the shadowy black bodysuit that stretched from his neck down to his knee-high black boots. Along with his black makeup, Veheshin appeared almost ghostly and haunting in his attractive black colors.

Goku could not tear his eyes away from the striking prince in front of him. His body was different, yet similar to the true Vegeta's build. Much like a relaxed form of the prince, Veheshin appeared lean and healthy, his muscles not bulging, but definitely noticeable under the skintight clothing. Although short, Veheshin held the proportional length and narrowness that Vegeta always held, his grace surrounding him like an aura. Elf-like and beautiful, Veheshin's dark honey eyes rose and fiercely glared at the smirking, growling saiyajin personas before him.

"Ooohhh…we're scared now," one of the Vegetas snickered in the shadowed crowd of darkness.

The princes cackled and teased, but Veheshin appeared confident. Looking over his shoulder, the gold-skinned persona smiled, his expression encouraging Goku to get ready for battle.

The third-class was still in pain and tired from his latest fighting, but his body was healing quickly. Plus, his saiyajin excitement was building as he anxiously awaited the battle alongside the kind-hearted Vegeta personalities. Like a child waiting for a Christmas present, Goku's split lips cracked into a confident and excited grin as he slowly brought up his once depleted power. Inside Vegeta's mind he found that his "body" healed much quicker and his energy was quickly reforming again. Instantly blasting into super-saiyajin, the golden third-class glanced at the others around him.

Some of the happy Vegetas appeared pale and scared as they faced their first battle ever. Others were seemingly clueless, many holding similar expressions to Goku, their eyes bright and a confident smile on their handsome faces. All Goku knew was that he would not allow any of them to get destroyed or deleted. Having the "deaths" of the innocent faces of Vegeta on his conscience was something he would not handle.

"Alright, my friends," Goku spoke softly. "Do not destroy any of them. Knock them out, hurt them, render them helpless…but do not kill any of them. We need the true Vegeta's power to control them."

To this the group of cruel Vegeta's before them growled angrily, many of them sneering and hissing. Elite's darkened eyes glared fiercely into Goku's, sending a familiar chill up the third-class's back, reminding him of the first time he met the crazed saiyajin. The red scouter upon the short saiyajin's face reflected a glowing magenta against his skin, revealing the evil bastard as the dangerous being he was.

"Control…" Elite whispered darkly. A vein bulged in his temple and he clenched his teeth. Glancing around at his peers, Elite nodded. "Take your pleasure in killing them all slowly. I want to see these weaklings writhe and scream in pain. They do not belong within Vegeta's psyche and we must make sure they never interfere again."

Bringing up his power more, Goku's green eyes pierced Elite's and the two forces glared at each other. Bringing up a gloved fist, energy swirled around the dark being's hand. With a low, enraged roar, Elite fired his energy at the crowd, the blue light illuminating the destroyed hallway and staircase. Blinking the brightness from his eyes, Goku gasped as he saw a black blur fly through the air, the figure moving smoothly like liquid.

Veheshin hovered directly in front of Elite's surprised face and with three swift movements, kicked the arrogant being in the face, as if doing a little dance, and gracefully flipped over his shoulder. With an amazingly graceful landing, Veheshin swung one of his lanky legs to the side, his thick-soled boot slamming into the faces of two shocked princes. With another god-like twitch of movement, the black-clad persona shimmered suddenly and reappeared at Goku's side.

Tapping the ground lightly with his black boot, Veheshin took a breath and wiped his forehead, then noticed the gold makeup on the back of his hand and groaned with annoyance.

"Of all the bad luck," he muttered, unaware of the silence around him.

Elite held a bloody glove to his nose as the red fluid leaked from his face. Twitching with unconcealed rage, the shorter prince's eyes widened with fury.

"You…you horrid little shit!" Elite's high-pitched, crazed voice shrieked. "I…how could…"

Goku watched with a sinking stomach as the twitching, full-armored prince practically beamed with red-eyed fury. The arrogant saiyajin let out a trembling roar of rage and flew forward, his irises almost disappearing as the crazed rage overcame him. Veheshin let out a surprised gasp and ducked out of the way as Goku leapt in front of him, his large fist gripping the psychotic saiyajin by his throat. Unaware of the force that held him back, Elite spat and cursed, the blood running down his face blending with his scarlet skin. Bringing his arm back, Goku whipped the armored prince at the group of evil Vegetas, the small saiyajin knocking them over like bowling pins. Stepping aside, the super-saiyajin four merely peered down at the tangled personas and then looked up at Goku.

In a flash, the black-haired, red-furred giant was directly in front of Goku, his large fist already racing toward his face. Green eyes widened in shock at the pure speed of the awful beast and his body tensed up as he awaited the horrible slam of pain. But it never came. There was an enraged and angered cry as the entire group of good personas leapt on the beast of a saiyajin. Goku cringed as the super-saiyajin four swung back and forth awkwardly as he tried to rid himself of the smaller beings that clung to him, all of them either crying out in surprise or fear from the strange carnival ride.

Then, the group of evil personas decided to jump in, as well. Luckily, the group of dark princes had lessened throughout the battle. Many of them were still lying a distance away, unconscious from the previous attacks. The good outnumbered the bad, but the super-saiyajin four added so much strength. Taking him down while trying to fight the others would be a difficult task.

Clenching his teeth, Goku powered up to the second level and jumped into the fight, his fists firing rapidly at the exposed areas of the red-furred saiyajin prince. Feeling many hands on his back, Goku bit his lip in pain as the evil personas surrounded the mass of fighting, biting good personas that wrapped themselves around the giant. In a matter of seconds, the battle had turned into a tight ball of flying fists and legs, the personas becoming confused with who was who and what was what. This fight was going to become a massacre soon, and it was only a matter of time before the super-saiyajin four decided to viciously fight back.

………………..

It was quiet on the Lookout as all the earthlings peered down at the sleeping figures on the beds. In the past few minutes, it went from intensely boring to heart racing excitement as both Goku and Vegeta's energies fluctuated. The fighters of earth could easily sense a huge, unknown power erupting within Vegeta, and then just as quickly, they could sense a panic and energy rise within Goku. It felt like a tear of emotions from both full-blooded saiyajins as their energies collided and melded, almost as if they were fighting an internal battle. Bulma and Chi-Chi held onto each other as they watched the concentrated faces of their friends. Whenever they would gasp or flinch, the two women would attack them with questions, their worry rising with each new bit of information.

In the mess of panic and fretting, Bulma let out a startled squeak as Vegeta groaned loudly and convulsed, his long eyelashes fluttering briefly before he became motionless again. The Z fighters flocked the beds and peered at the two unconscious beings intensely.

"Wha…what was that?" Bulma whispered.

The fighters didn't answer as their eyes watched the prince carefully, before turning their attention to Goku. Bulma clung to Chi-Chi's dress as she trembled. That was the first movement Vegeta had made in about three hours and he looked as if he was in pain. Of course, his forehead was wrapped due to the injury to his head and his body was bruised and almost broken from the battle with Goku. The fact that Vegeta was also suffering within his own mind tore at her heart as she looked at his pained expression. Glancing up at her friends around the bed, Bulma's anger began to rise as she was ignored.

"WELL? What is going on? Why did it look like Vegeta was about to wake up?"

Krillin bit his lip nervously and peered at her with dark eyes. He knew very well how upset and hysterical the woman could get and understood that it was best to answer her when she spoke.

"It feels like there are different powers inside Vegeta. I'm pretty sure everyone else can sense it, too. It feels like different versions of him or something, like happiness and anger combined…yet separate."

Bulma's blue eyes widened and she looked down at Vegeta's strained face. Different powers? Her heart raced as her genius mind thought this over. From what it sounded like, it seemed that Vegeta was developing split personalities or something. But she had never noticed. He had always been moody Vegeta….just Vegeta. Was Goku's presence causing these personalities to become stronger, or was he conquering the problem?

"Why hadn't I noticed this before?" Bulma whimpered, her throat closing up as she fought tears.

Videl looked to the distressed woman, her large royal blue eyes glimmering with worry. Grabbing onto Gohan's elbow, the younger girl stared down at the tortured prince. She could not imagine how Bulma must be feeling as she watched this.

"This isn't your fault, Bulma," the black-haired girl said as she held onto her love.

Feeling an annoyed anger rise, the blue-haired beauty bowed her head as her shoulders shook.

"I knew that there was something wrong but I didn't do anything," she cried. "As always Goku is there to save the day and all I can do is sit here and watch."

A surprising and burning feeling of jealousy swept through the short-haired Capsule Corp. heiress as her blue eyes skimmed over Goku's relatively relaxed and innocent face. It was a feeling she never felt toward her childhood friend and it sickened her as she glared at the earth saiyajin. HE was always there for Vegeta. HE was always sparring with him, giving Vegeta the release he needed that she could not give him. Goku allowed Vegeta to be the saiyajin he was, while she tried to make him more human. HE could always protect the prince and save him. Had she ever done anything for Vegeta? In fact, wasn't it her fault that Vegeta became a Majin anyway, to escape her and Trunks?

There was something there she had never seen before. The two surviving saiyajins held a bond. They held a close bond that she had yet to understand, but it burned her up inside. The jealousy within her was overwhelming as she stared into the face of her closest friend. He was actually inside Vegeta's mind…something she would never be able to do. Who cared that he told her he loved her? She would never be as important as Goku was to him, and it killed her to realize this now.

Tears ran down the beautiful woman's face and she released her hold on Chi-Chi's brightly colored dress. With a pitiful moan she fell to Vegeta's side and laid her forehead on his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," she sobbed, her heart breaking as she assumed the worse. "I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner. I'm sorry I ignored your pain. This is all my fault. I couldn't see what he saw…and now it's too late…for us."

The fighters around her could only watch in confused awe as the strong-willed woman cried into her love's torn shirt. The battle within the two saiyajins still raged on…and outside, it didn't look too good either.

………………

Goku let out a pained hiss as the beastly super-saiyajin slashed at his arm, leaving angry red scratches on it. There was a shrill cry of agony as the childish form of Ecstasy was sent sailing up the crumbled staircase. The short being skidded across some rough, cracked rocks before landing in the arms of a taller, stronger figure. Through a swollen eye, Ecstasy's young face squinted up at the annoyed, exasperated expression of Honesty.

"Thanks, man."

With an annoyed "tsk", Honesty set the boy back onto his feet and steadied him for a moment. Ecstasy's tail whipped back and forth as he tried to balanced himself. The battle was more intense than he could ever have imagined. Of course, the boy had been within Vegeta's psyche to see what it was like on the battlefield, but never had he experienced it. It was frightening, painful….and exhilarating.

"Kid, I know you're one of the dumb personas, but even you should know better than to go up against a super-saiyajin four."

Ecstasy scowled at the haughty prince before breaking into a tolerant smile and grinding his toe into the cracked ground at the top of the stairs.

"I got a few good hits in."

"Yeah. Like one…and he wasn't even fighting you."

The blue-clad youngster pouted, but his attention was immediately drawn to the lying figure behind the armored prince. With an excited gasp and squeal, Ecstasy hobbled over to the prone body of True Vegeta, a large grin on his young face. Crouching at Vegeta's side, the boy looked at his idol with awestruck glee.

"It's him, Honesty! This is the REAL Vegeta…the one that is able to control all of us and guide us."

With an amused scoff Honesty made his way over to the young persona and peered down at the sight. The happy, excitable persona with his young, innocent expression scanned the strong, pained being, the two complete opposites, yet one in the same.

"I wouldn't really say he's in control exactly," the armored prince mocked. He poked the lithe body with his gold-tipped boot and sighed. "I'm supposed to be waking him up, but it's not working. Stupid Kakarotto told me to "be gentle" so I don't fully wake him up into consciousness, but I just can't. This guy is such a dumbass; I just always want to slug him in the face."

Ecstasy let out a cute growl of annoyance and gave Honesty a snooty, scrunched pout. "Goku is not stupid and Real Vegeta is not a dumbass. YOU are."

Honesty rushed forward, his fist raised high. "Shut up, you annoying little shit! If you actually think Vegeta and Kakarotto can defeat a super-saiyajin four AND an entire group of powerful personas, you are sadly mistaken, kid!" His gloved fist gripped the surprised child by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him so they were face to face. "Vegeta here is unconscious and he's the only one who can take control of these so-called dark forces. Kakarotto can only become a level three super-saiyajin and he's already so battle worn there is no way he can take on all those personas down there. AND those idiotic fuckers down there trying to be heroes are going to be torn apart piece by piece!"

Throwing the trembling boy to the ground Honesty breathed deeply, his blood burning as anger and defeat ran through him. He wished that none of what he said was true, but he was Honesty…and he was always right. After meeting Goku finally, face to face, he felt himself begin to accept the ideas that the moron introduced. Much like the true Vegeta, Honesty, too, was falling into the idiot third class's trap. But watching him fail was painful. Seeing the forces of good being beaten and tortured down there was making Honesty feel…they were making him FEEL for once. But he would not get drawn into their trap. He was a pessimist, just like true Vegeta, and he would not get his hopes up. He would make this happy shit realize that they were done for before Ecstasy, too, believed they would win.

Ecstasy sat on the ground, his small legs curled underneath him as he raised a trembling, gloved hand to his mouth. The young child had never been hurt by such words before and it was a new and horrible experience. His ever-present glee and happiness was crushed as an overwhelming anger and grief washed over him. His eyes slowly blurred and he blinked out the strange liquid that fell down his cheeks.

"You're wrong," he hiccupped. "YOU'RE WRONG!"

In a flurry of energy and rage, the boy blasted from the ground and flew straight into the battle below. Honesty reached forward, his hand outstretched and his face slack with shock as the picture of the crying child's face appeared in his mind. Clenching his teeth, Honesty looked back at the sleeping prince and then down at the battle below. The bad were definitely overcoming the good and there was no way they would survive.

Honesty's heart raced and his fists clenched. An internal conflict swept through him, reminding him of Vegeta's mindset before he rushed into the battle with Cell and helped Gohan defeat the monster. Groaning in frustration Honesty did something he rarely did. He powered up. A blue light engulfed him and he hopped into the air and floated down to the war zone below, taking his sweet time as he did so.

Veheshin was definitely tiring now. Even his grace was leaving him in his exhaustion, but he knew he could not give up. Even as Charm lay a distance away, moaning miserably and clutching his aching groin that had been kicked over and over again by Sadist, the bleeding, black-clad prince stumbled forward. Around his feet lay his friends and allies as they cried into the floor or struggled to get up. Looking up through a hazy, red eye, Veheshin wiped some eyeliner from the corner of his lashes as he watched Goku continuing his assault on the never-tiring, black-haired super-saiyajin. Even as other Vegetas of cruelty struck the third class from behind, he was relentless, the powerful being hardly able to keep his golden form. Walking forward as if in a trance, Veheshin made his way toward the towering beastly persona, oblivious to the pained personas that lay at his feet. He would help Goku.

"Where…do you think you're going?" A strangled, hissing voice snarled from behind.

Turning slowly, Veheshin squinted through a swollen eye as he gazed behind him. He saw a glimpse of Elite's bleeding and bruised face briefly before being struck in the back by the small saiyajin's low energy blast. With a grunt, Veheshin was thrown off his feet and sent skidding across the rough ground. There was thud behind him as Elite, too, fell to his knees, exhausted from the small amount of energy lost. Grace looked up, his honeyed eyes catching Goku's tired advances against the monstrous super-saiyajin four. With a pained groan, Veheshin lifted himself back up and glared at the persona that dared attack and hurt Goku and his friends. Breathing in deeply, Veheshin closed his eyes and raised his power. Gliding forward swiftly, the graceful being approached the two fighting beings.

Goku felt his super-saiyajin form slip from his grasp. In the past half hour the cold green eyes outlined in red had done nothing but coldly watch each victim as he pummeled them. All the good personas had been in his path and each one had been brutally throttled by his immense strength. Even through the pain, Goku fought the whole time. The earth saiyajin had sworn that he wouldn't let the kind-hearted personas get hurt, but it was impossible. The horrible fourth level Strength was too much, and even with Goku constantly going at him, he still managed to almost destroy all the goodness within Vegeta.

The wild-haired third-class dropped to his knees as he gasped for breath. He could see the ever-growing shadow that loomed closer to him, but could do nothing to stop it. A defeated helplessness overcame him, much like he had felt while fighting Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. At that time, he depended on Vegeta to help him. He needed the prince's intelligence, bravery, and determination. This time…he was on his own.

"SPINNING BLADE KICK!"

Goku's bruised and red eyes rose just in time to see Veheshin flipping vertically in the air, much like a spinning top. He was a blur of black and reds as he spun in a graceful curve, his leg suddenly shooting out and slamming into Strength's face. But his momentum carried him forward, his leg continuing in an endless arc and spin as his foot slammed into the beast of a saiyajin's face over and over again. Goku couldn't help the short laugh of amazement at the blurred figure as his leg whipped sideways and never stopped slapping the ogre's face.

Strength stumbled backward as Veheshin's thick boot continually flung forward and bruised his strong face. Losing his balance, the level four saiyajin fell to the ground with a thud as Veheshin fluidly landed on dainty feet. Panting breathlessly, the balanced saiyajin's tail swung back and forth, the furry appendage surprising Goku. Flinging back mahogany hair, Veheshin turned to his friend and helped the larger saiyajin to his feet. Goku brushed his clothes off as he looked at the dizzy beast on the ground who massaged his face in pain.

"That…was amazing Veheshin!" Goku laughed.

Blushing, the pretty prince shrugged and smiled. "It's a move I've been working on. Maybe I'll introduce it to Vegeta some time."

With another laugh, Goku walked up to the confused saiyajin on the ground. Strength glared up at the enemy before him and slowly tried to stand. Goku braced himself and jumped into a fighting stance.

"Why don't you just stop?" Goku asked.

Looking bewildered for a moment, the looming saiyajin stood fully, his height suddenly not appearing as tall considering he had just been taken down by Grace. They stood at eye level, something Goku was never able to do with the real Vegeta.

"I don't stop fighting…ever," came the response, Strength's voice darker and rougher than Vegeta's, yet still the prince's.

Goku's black eyes glared into the cold green ones before him and his fists tightened. "Then why do you fight me? Why do you take orders from that little guy, Elite? Don't you want freedom, too?"

This information seemed to go over Strength's head, and his bruised face strained as he thought about it. He was about to open his mouth to respond…but there was a shriek of energy and the level four's eyes widened as stark white power struck him in the back. The fighting that was still painfully happening quickly stopped as the entire hallway lit up. Strength flew forward, blood splattering Goku and Veheshin's faces as the giant's back burst from the awful energy. Rolling across the rubble, the red-furred prince came to a sickening halt as he slammed into the marble wall of the staircase, his thick red blood flying up onto the once shiny, maroon stone.

"What…was that?" Came Elite's hysterical voice as he watched his pet thrown across the corridor.

"That was your little puppet being taught a lesson for even considering the thought of freedom," came a chillingly familiar voice from the shadows.

Veheshin whipped around and stared into the darkness behind him. From a smaller corridor there came a slow sound of walking, a strange soft padding of reptilian flesh. All eyes turned to the darkness as a new invader entered. The footsteps neared even closer until the dim light from the candles on the walls slowly shined on the newcomer.

Goku's eyes practically bulged from his head as everyone else around him gasped in horror. If Goku thought the appearance of Strength was shocking, this…thing before them was even worse.

From the shadows stepped a being of immense detail. Goku didn't know what to think at first. He thought of it as a monstrosity of science, something melded together by some freak accident. His eyes scanned the creature, his heart hammering in his chest as he slowly began to realize what the thing was…made of.

A pale mauve tail swung back and forth behind the being, the thick appendage moving in a very familiar and mocking way. Standing on powerful legs, short, yet elegant like Vegeta's, the feet ended with three-toes, lizard-like in appearance, their color the same as the long tail that trailed behind the creature. Strangely the legs were covered with baggy orange pants, identical to Goku's gi. Its arms were crossed across its chest, uncovered and muscular. Just like Vegeta's, small traces of scars marked the tan skin. Underneath the crossed arms was a blue top, having the exact appearance of Vegeta's training uniform that he wore most often. Goku couldn't help but stare at the being's face, though. Within that single face, there was nothing but darkness. A nightmarish horror dwelled deep within this creature and the third-class felt himself unable to tear his eyes away from the creature.

The face had so many features present that Goku could hardly distinguish the people within it. It was Vegeta's face, yet pale, as if he were wearing a light layer of rosy powder. The lips were black with a blood-like raspberry shine and were tilted up into a very Vegeta-like smirk. His irises were red. They were the crimson red of the devil…of Frieza. And yet, they sat within eyes that were shaped like Vegeta's. And there was something else within the face that Goku could not figure out. There was a strange softness to it and a giddy determination that reminded him of….him.

Goku's eyes widened as he realized that this nightmarish persona was Vegeta, Frieza and himself, all sickeningly melded into one being. Even the tall hair of Vegeta was in a wild fashion much like his. And to add to the hideousness were the two giant, curved horns that protruded from its forehead. Black and shiny like Frieza's wicked horns, the two jagged shapes curved forward into spirals, like that of a goat's, the sharp tips hanging over the black bangs that belonged to Goku.

"V-Veheshin," Goku stammered, his eyes never leaving the creature, "what is this thing?"

"Thing?" The creature cackled, his voice a bizarre mix of Frieza, Goku, and Vegeta. "I am a persona like any other one that is allowed here. I may look a bit different than the others, but I'm still a part of Vegeta. In fact…I am the strongest part of Vegeta. The most influential."

Goku glanced to Veheshin and saw confusion on his face. He had no idea who this persona was, and looking back at all the others, he could see that they had never met this conglomeration of faces either.

"Oh?" Goku asked lightly, his eyes always wandering, seeing what else he could find of himself in the strange being. "So, who are you, then?"

The black lips rose into a smirk, and the persona swaggered forward, its hands behind its back and pale knuckles locked together, exactly how Frieza used to stand. Cruel eyes squinted into amused slits and a haunting grin appeared on the young evil face.

"I am the driving force of Vegeta. I am his power, his thoughts, his personality, and all that makes him…Vegeta."

"Wow…that tells a lot," a sarcastic voice mused from behind Goku.

Glancing over his shoulder, Goku gave an exasperated stare to a beaten Honesty who lay seemingly comfortable under a bit of rubble that he had been forced into. Peering back at the new villain before him, the orange-clad fighter observed the creature with interest. Giving the being an expectant stare, the persona chuckled lightly.

"I am what you, Frieza, and Vegeta himself made together. At first I was just Vegeta. As time went on, I met many more people in my life. The stronger ones left quite an impression on me, which changed my appearance all the time. Soon, one influence left…and another was added. But…for the longest time, I have been this way. I have the power and mindset to take over completely and get what I want. Whatever influences me the most, gives me power and makes me great; makes me what I am; makes Vegeta what he is."

"And what are you?!" Goku hollered, his fists clenched in anger.

The cold smirk grew into a darkened grin and Goku felt the chill grow again in the pit of his stomach.

"Just looking at me should tell you."

The area became deathly quiet as they all stared at the monstrous creature as they anticipated the answer. It came, and the silence within the room became even colder.

"I am….Hatred."

'_YAY! Another chapter finally. Well, now that I'm on Christmas break, I plan to make more updates on all my stories. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks!'_


	17. The Insanity of Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and I am merely writing a non-profit fanfiction for fun.

Chapter 17

"I am Hatred," the strange voice hummed.

A surprised and nervous squeak echoed off the cracked and crumbled walls of the castle as Veheshin stumbled backward. Goku kept his eyes glued to the hideous creature, but he understood why the character terrified Grace so much. The one persona that Veheshin did not have within him was standing right before him…and it was something he was not expecting. Goku wanted to run to the dainty and lovely prince and shake him while screaming in his face, "You want this within you? You want a creature so vile and horrid within you to make you whole? You want Hatred dwelling inside your soul so you can have the power to hate me for what I've done?! Well look at this awful conglomeration of hate and rage and look at its features…look at the horror Vegeta's hate has created!" But Goku remained silent. The fact that a cruel triumph swept through the usually kind-hearted saiyajin sickened him and he could not let that get in the way of fighting this…thing.

"I-I thought it was only a rumor," one of the dark personas murmured as he lay on the ground.

"Yeah, I didn't know a persona like this actually existed."

Turning slightly, Goku realized that all fighting had completely seized and every persona was staring at the disfigured being.

"Holy shit, that's one ugly bastard," A high-pitched, terrified voice muttered from the masses of Vegetas behind Goku.

Hatred chuckled, his black lips curling into an amused smile. "Thank you, Honesty, though I cannot really help the features I am presented with. When someone hates himself and those around with as much passion as Vegeta does, those faces of the hated do leave an impact." His three-person voice quipped as he spun around, showing off his whole body.

Goku growled and crouched low, his hands coming up in tense claws. "So, did you just drop in to say hi, or is there a point to the introduction?"

A look of interest crossed Hatred's features and the cold smile widened. "You seem bolder than usual, Kakarotto. I think you've been spending too much time within this mind." He crossed his strong tan arms as his tail wagged back and forth. "Or is it more that Vegeta has been spending too much time in your mind?"

Goku's heart began to pound within his chest as the red irises of the cold being pierced his. There was something about Hatred that seemed almost…god-like. It was like he knew everything and could sense the problems and situations at hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"I am a part of Vegeta!" Hatred laughed. "You think I would not be able to see the arrogant prince's influence over you? The way you speak, the way you are suddenly able to think intelligently and communicate using a vocabulary that reaches the point you're trying to make is a very clear clue that the fusion between your bodies has left a mark on both of you. I am the strongest being within Vegeta. I am within almost all of the personas here and can tell when there is something awry inside this head."

Goku felt his eyes widen at the words spoken from the mixed persona. Looking past the wickedly curved horns that hovered over Hatred's eyes, the third-class could see the truth within him. Thinking back, Goku remembered when he met the other Goku persona in the Capsule Corp. part of Vegeta's mind. That Goku did seem much less intelligent, much more childish, and almost clueless, just like…he _used_ to be. Unconsciously Goku's dark eyes slid over to a cowering Veheshin in the shadows of the destroyed area and his mouth became dry. Just as there was a Goku in Vegeta's mind, there was a Vegeta in his mind. He knew it for sure now. He didn't have to guess. These feelings of lust and desire for the prince were merely selfish needs of the invading persona within him. Was he to lose his mind as Vegeta did?

Shaking the bangs from his eyes, Goku growled angrily and crouched lower. What about that moment on the steps? Vegeta had landed on top of him and he could tell that the prince had also felt the strange flutter of want and need, and the Goku persona wasn't even inside him anymore. Did that not tell him that there was something within Vegeta that still pined for Goku as much as Goku wanted him?

His rapid thoughts were interrupted, though, as a low, pained growl emanated from the corner of the bloodstained wall. Shifting under the rubble that fell upon him, level four Strength stood; the back of his shirt split and bloody, yet healing quickly. The black-haired super-saiyajin sent an icy glare at the new persona that had attacked him and scowled deeply. Stretching to his full height, the muscular Strength groaned as the pain in his back throbbed and his head ached.

"That was one huge bus that hit me," his deep voice rumbled.

Goku watched the being apprehensively. Before Strength had been attacked, Goku was presenting him with the idea that perhaps following Elite's orders were not correct. There seemed to be some form of recognition or understanding as he thought about this, but Goku never received his answer as Hatred struck him in the back with his strange energy.

"Strength," Goku chanced, "as much as I'd like to continue a battle with you, it is very important that we defeat this guy right now, or else it's the end of all of us."

Dark green eyes pierced Goku's black ones and then slowly slid back to Hatred.

"This guy is strong."

"Yes," Goku replied. "Very strong. It would be one hell of a fight if you joined forces with me and we took this guy down."

Strength looked a bit confused for a moment, his slower brain trying to piece the idea together.

"You idiot!" Elite shrieked from the side. Leaping from the rubble, the trembling persona barely noticed his own serious injuries. "Why try to destroy this persona, Strength? He's just the answer we need. With his immense power we can kill Kakarotto AND the real Vegeta and finally get control over this body."

The black-haired super-saiyajin bit his lip at being called an idiot and glanced at Goku, his mind almost breaking in half as he decided.

"Let me help you in your decision, big guy," Hatred mused, his mouth curling into a hideous grin.

Goku couldn't even track the movement as Hatred flinched. In less than a second, the same blinding white light that had struck Strength lit up the room again. There was a shrill shriek and the sound of something splattering as Goku shielded his burning eyes. Peering through the hazy whiteness, Goku gasped as he saw bright red streaks staining the cracked ground. Pieces of flesh and pools of crimson blood lay scattered across the ground like a horrid abstract painting as Elite lay jerking on the floor.

Running over to the mutilated persona, Goku let out a choked moan as the short, armored prince twitched and convulsed within his own puddle of gore. The white energy must have sent several piercing rays shooting through his small body. The massive power held by Hatred had shattered Elite's red scouter, the thin pieces of film stabbing into the skin around his wide, discolored eyes. His armor and blue under-suit were shredded and the blood continued to pool from the gaping wounds in his stomach and chest.

Wide, horrified eyes turned to Goku and Elite let out a choked, gurgling cough, a stream of dark red blood sliding over his parted lips as he gasped. His higher voice was letting out tiny whimpers and moans of pain as his mouth opened and closed like a suffocating fish.

"Not…like this," he gasped, his eyes filled with desperation. "I…I don't know what's next. I was…wasn't…supposed to go…like…this."

His head fell sideways and his heaving chest remained motionless suddenly. The blood continued to run from his body, but there was no life to the younger persona anymore. His blank, wide eyes stared lifelessly into the ground as Goku stood over him, his mouth open and his body trembling in shock. The other personas were silent, as well, as the small Elite lay dead only a few feet away.

It was clear that the death of a persona was rare, if not seemingly impossible. It seemed so hard to kill one of the images within a mind, yet here Hatred had done it with a wave of his hand. If Goku expected help from any of the others, he was certainly wrong now as he saw the looks of utmost terror on all their faces.

The body at his feet began to flicker strangely, much like the true Vegeta's did when he was almost woken up. Elite's form vanished and reappeared quickly, before disappearing altogether. The only things that remained were the streams of blood and chunks of flesh that had been torn from him in the attack. The first appearance of Vegeta, Goku could remember was now gone. The young smirking face, the short, yet extremely agile and fast body, the almost mahogany hair, and that high-pitched, snake-like voice of the prince and his first appearance on Earth was no longer a complete or functional persona anymore. He had been destroyed and was now held somewhere deep within the dark depths of Vegeta's psyche, probably not whole and probably not intact anymore.

Goku backed away from the bloody spot, his stomach clenching as a horrified fear ate at his gut. What did this mean for Vegeta? A full persona that had once been a huge influence over his mind was now gone. This…awful hatred standing before him had just killed another persona without hesitation, and Goku could not even follow the movement.

"Aw, what's the matter, Kakarotto?" Hatred asked, his voice chilling Goku to the bones as the third-class also heard his own mocking voice within the cold words. "You totally did not see that coming," he cackled, the shrieking sound of Frieza echoing off the walls. Stepping forward with lizard feet, the amused monster peered at all the personas still hugging the ground or cowering near the shadows. The black lips of Hatred smirked at them all and he raised his gloved hands. "You think I will not kill one of my own? You believe that just because I, too, am merely a split persona, I would not kill another? Let me explain something to you all! I am not here to help and I am not here to take sides. I am here to take over. I am the strongest persona here and I can handle this body all on my own." He hesitated as he let the words sink in, before letting them all in on his big secret. "I am here…to destroy you all."

The room filled with terrified gasps and desperate moans as all the Vegetas stared wide-eyed at the horrific creature. Blinking rapidly, Goku turned to the evil specimen and shook his head in shock.

"You're not capable of doing that," he said robotically. "No split persona can fully take over this body or mind. Only Full Personas can do that. You're just a branch of one of Vegeta's emo-"

"Shut up, you fool," Hatred sneered. "I have had full control over this body. In fact, I am one of the main reasons for the downfall of Vegeta's mental health lately. Over the years I had become weak. The idiot Vegeta actually let himself fall in love and care for his family. That blue-haired whore and the lavender-haired shithead actually caused the weakling of a prince to grow a heart. But I couldn't let that happen. Lucky for me that cricket Babidi came along. Lucky for me I still had the power to whisper the sweet and lovely little ideas of power and evil into the fool's ear. Lucky for me….the power of the Majin gave me more strength than I could ever have had before. And even when the stupid mother fucker went and got himself blown up, I still had the power to take over…and take over I shall do."

"Never!" Goku yelled, his anger beginning to rise along with his power. In a blinding flash of gold, the third-class became a super-saiyajin as his rage burst from him. "I will not allow you to hurt any of these personas, no matter what! A disgusting creature like you has no place within Vegeta's mind! Even if I have to fight you alone, I will make sure you no longer hurt him or anyone else!"

Blasting up into the third-level of super-saiyajin, Goku launched himself at the horned-headed monster. Through eyes blinded with rage, Goku could see that the smirking face was still calm and collected. Swinging his fist forward, Goku gasped as his hand went through thin air, the lizard-saiyajin having moved seconds before contact.

With a pained shriek, Goku felt three numbing blows collide with his back before he was sent sailing into the dilapidated staircase. But the pain didn't stop there as his body was sent into a searing moment of pain as the incredibly powerful persona struck him with a weaker blast of the white energy. The scalding heat ripped at Goku's skin and the third class felt himself convulsing in the horrific whiteness.

But he was instantly pulled out of the scorching area by two extremely strong arms. Pale slate gloves gripped his sides forcefully as he was tugged from the fire into the shadows of the corridor. Through a hazy, pained mind, Goku lifted a bleeding eye and saw the face of a concerned and scowling Strength. The third-class saiyajin gave him a weak smile and instantly began to cough as agony engulfed him.

"What do we do?" A panicked voice whimpered next to him. "God…how do we fight this thing?"

Goku blinked slowly as a black leather glove wiped some blood from his forehead. Two large, chocolate eyes peered into his and Goku felt light arms thrown around his neck. Lifting a heavy hand, Goku patted the distressed Grace on the back before scooting against the wall of the corridor.

"You wait with him," Strength boomed, startling both Veheshin and Goku. The larger prince cracked his knuckles and made his way out of the shadowed area where Goku hid.

"Wait," Goku whispered as he reached out a bloody hand, but Veheshin gripped the pained appendage and shook his head, his mahogany locks trembling as he did so.

The room grew quiet as the super-saiyajin four faced off against the persona made of darkness. Strength appeared a bit taller than Hatred, but the mutant of a persona held a darkness around him that seemed impenetrable.

"So, you're next, huh?" Hatred snickered. "You're known to be the strongest persona within Vegeta. The stupid prince didn't even know that there could be a level past super-saiyajin three. Unfortunately for him, there won't ever be. When I am all that's left, he won't need those stupid levels. I am great enough without even going super-saiyajin."

Strength shook his head and rolled his green eyes. Lifting up a hand, he imitated a talking mouth.

"Talk, talk, talk. More fight, less talk."

Not liking being talked down to by a slower-minded persona such as Strength, Hatred growled coldly and lifted his fists. The large Frieza tail whipped back and forth angrily as an annoyed violet flush lifted within Hatred's pale cheeks.

"I will enjoy this."

Goku was surprised as the ground around them suddenly began to rumble. The personas scattered along the cracked and broken floor earned expressions of utmost fear as the debris around them began to lift off the ground from the tremendous forces. In a flash, all the injured and tired Vegetas flew from the area and sought shelter in the shadows, up the stairs, or near the corners of the large stairway.

Hatred remained standing straight as his power rose, his fists at his sides and tail still whipping back and forth anxiously. Strength had gained Vegeta's styled and firm stance as he raised his own power, a blue flame igniting around his bulky form. The two giants of force stared each other down, each one anticipating the fight and each one determining the other's power.

A quick smile escaped Hatred's lips…and they were off. Goku saw a flick of a tail before the floor became a war zone of energy. Here and there he would catch a blur of the fighters or a slice of energy, but he was in too much pain and they were far too fast for him to fully view the battle.

"OH! His hair is burnt!" A voice cried next to him.

Quick hands ran through his mane of gold hair as Charm examined the third-class's charred strands. Goku laughed lightly and shifted into a more comfortable position. Looking around he realized that there were many more personas around him than he had noticed before. Faces of Vegeta he had never even seen were huddled in the darkened area, their eyes trying to follow the movements of the powerful beings in combat.

"Wow…there are lot more of the good guys than I thought," Goku said in surprise.

The nearest Vegeta narrowed his eyes and quickly flicked Goku in the face. With a loud OW Goku grabbed his pained nose and gave the persona a questioning glare.

"Watch it with the "good guys" talk. I'm one of the Annoyances and I sure as hell am not one of the good guys, bastard."

Goku blinked and gazed back up at Veheshin and Charm. "We're sitting here with the exact same people we were just fighting?"

Charm nodded and swiped at his smeared makeup. "Yep. But since we're all about to die anyway, we put away our differences at the moment." At these words, the giddy persona waved at a sulking Vegeta sitting not too far away. "That's Sadist. He kicked me right in the family jewels a while back. I think he likes me."

With a discouraged moan Goku placed his hands over his head and pouted. This had to be one of the worst missions he had ever been on.

Strength was in over his head. Somehow this persona was actually…stronger than he was! Even at the first few punches, the fourth-level saiyajin could hardly keep up. He'd seen what Hatred did to his previous master…he did not want the same to happen to him.

With a tired holler, Strength threw his fist forward, his momentum carrying him and throwing him off-balance. Hatred grinned and slid underneath the lumbering prince before slamming a bony fist straight into the powerful being's side. There was a sickening crack as the fist went further, the gloved hand breaking through ribs and puncturing Strength's lung.

With a splutter of surprise and agony, Strength let out a horrified yell before Hatred slammed his other fist into his head. The super-saiyajin was sent spiraling into the ground, his skull crashing against the hard, dirty floor below. On all fours, Strength spat up a blackened clot of blood, his head reeling from the lack of oxygen. Hatred hovered near the ceiling of the castle, his hands on his hips and tail curling mockingly.

"Well…that wasn't the most spellbinding fight. But it did entertain for a bit. Time for persona number two to be taken out."

Goku was on his feet now and stumbling from the shadows. Watching the super-saiyajin getting pummeled was too much and it sickened the kind-hearted warrior. He had watched Vegeta suffer in battle before and he would not just watch it again. The prince needed his help, even if it wasn't the true Vegeta.

Standing before the injured warrior, Goku held out his arms and glared at the monstrosity hovering above them. Breathing in deeply, Goku clenched his teeth and yelled up to the dark persona.

"Enough of this! Aren't you aware that the more personas you destroy, the more you destroy Vegeta? When everyone is gone and you're standing alone in the desolate space of Vegeta's mind, you'll be weak and powerless. You cannot control this whole body and mind on your own!"

Hatred merely cackled as he peered down at the third-level super-saiyajin. Gazing at the torn clothing and trails of blood on his weakened frame, the cruel beast brought a hand up. With a quick flick of the wrist, Hatred flung his arm sideways, creating a gargantuan wind of energy. Goku was knocked off his feet and sent sliding across the ruined ground, his back slamming against the nearest wall. Glaring at the enemy above him, Goku growled and gripped the rocks beneath his fingers. That horrid, evil face disgusted him. Vegeta's hatred toward Goku, Frieza, and even himself had created this confused and crazed persona and the mere presence of it made Goku burn with rage.

"I was able to control this body as a Majin and I sure as hell can do it now!" Hatred roared, his sharp canines glinting in the dim light of the hallways. "I have pushed and pulled Vegeta through ALL of his problems. I AM Vegeta and I will be reclaiming this body!!"

Goku's stomach sank as the being bent back, his strong body stretching as if he was reaching for something behind him. The back wall began to glow as blinding pink light swirled in spirals behind the horned-headed monster. The shadows within the destroyed area disappeared as the powerful, deadly energy grew larger and larger, forming a large, magenta orb behind Hatred's head. Rapid streaks of white and pink electricity spun around the sphere, the shocks striking the corners of the wall making even more of the pale marble fall onto the floor.

Goku's eyes were wide as he recognized the horrific power. That pink energy was all too familiar…Frieza. That damned lizard had left such an impact on Vegeta that his moves and features were imprinted on the saiyajin. And what made Goku even sicker was the fact that Hatred was more powerful than Strength. Because of the immense hatred Vegeta held for both Frieza and Goku (especially in the past), this persona gained their power, too. A super-saiyajin four Vegeta may have appeared extremely indestructible, but a being that held Goku's energy, the tyrant Frieza's power, _and_ Vegeta's personas and strength within him was almost immortal. And as Goku watched, he could see the realization on Strength's face, too.

Slowly, the fourth-level super-saiyajin turned his red-rimmed eyes toward Goku. There was a distant sadness within the stoic, pale features, but also an understanding. Strength knew that he was defeated, and he would die. But the prince's pride settled deep within this persona, as well. If he was going to die, it would be against a worthy enemy on the battlefield. He would have it no other way.

With an exhilarated yell, Hatred whipped both arms forward, the power from the pink energy tearing at his blue shirt and orange pants. Squinting through the neon coloring Goku felt a burning rage form within his chest as Hatred watched the scene with great interest, his red irises narrowed and dancing with amusement. The whole area was deafening as the sprinting energy ball flew straight at the powerful Strength, the extreme force of the pink orb emitting a shrill shriek.

The personas nearby stood and stumbled away from the gargantuan and horrible power, the heat of the thing ripping at their skin. All around him, Goku could hear the panicked gasps and cries of the other images as Strength raised his hands and brought his own energy forward. Throwing up a huge energy shield around his solid body, Strength clenched his teeth as the magenta ball of death loomed over him. The blood from the wound in his side gushed as he tensed, but the warrior remained stoic and resilient. With a roar of fury, the super-saiyajin four launched his wave of energy at the thing, making Hatred's attack stall momentarily. But Goku could see that he could not hold it. Strength's arms were shaking and he was bleeding profusely. The ground around his ankles gave way and the powerful persona began to sink into the cracked rubble. There was a sickening snap and crunch that resonated over the screaming of Hatred's energy as the bones within Strength's arms and hands snapped. His shins splintered and shattered as he tried to hold himself, but Hatred's awful, scorching attack was far too powerful.

Goku groaned and trembled as he lost all sight of Strength to Hatred's energy blast. The pink ball drove itself into the ground, surely incinerating the strong, black-haired super-saiyajin. And over the entire horrid scene, he could hear Hatred's mocking laughter. That awful voice with the high-pitched, crazed cackle of Frieza combined with Vegeta's smooth, and accented tones made Goku cringe. But nothing made him feel even more ill than the fact that he could hear his own giddy, amused laughter coming from the demon's mouth as he destroyed the super-saiyajin that Vegeta would have loved to be.

Hatred brought his hands together and with a clap, distinguished the pink energy, the cloudy light leaving tiny sparkles of confetti-like glitter dancing to the dilapidated floor. On all fours, Goku shook as overwhelming rage overtook him. His bruised and bleeding knuckles turned white as he clasped the pebbles and stones beneath his fingers. Forcing his dark eyes up, Goku let out a shocked and grieved gasp as he saw the bloody remains of Strength lying scattered across the filthy floor. From where he crouched by the wall, Goku could see the bloody chunks of black hair strewn here and there. Scraps of red fur and blue material decorated the floor in torn strips as a pile of bones and gore laid spread across the once immaculate ground.

The other Vegeta personas crouched hidden in the shadows or had run completely. Many hid in groups trying to remain inconspicuous whereas others sat right out in the open, terror and shock etched on their sharp faces. Honesty found himself thrown from his spot when the blast struck the ground and now had torn, blue-covered arms wrapped around another lanky form.

"Why must this guy insist on killing us off in the most gruesome and horrific fashion imaginable?" The usually arrogant saiyajin asked.

A leather gloved hand patted his feathery hair and Honesty turned his gaze to the one he lay clinging to.

"Why, Honesty. I didn't know you cared."

The armored saiyajin let out a grunt of annoyance and feigned disgust as he pushed away from the lovely Grace. Veheshin was truly shaken by this entire situation, but as usual his optimistic personality did not allow him to panic yet. True it was awful and absolutely mortifying what just happened to one of the most powerful personas in Vegeta's mind, but Goku was here. Goku was a saiyajin that had never let Vegeta down. Veheshin had seen him do amazing things, never falling for a second or losing hope.

"So," Honesty said as he regained his composure while they hid in the shadows near an intact hallway. "Seeing as this will be our last moments together, I guess you won't mind me asking why you're wearing such ridiculous makeup. I mean, are we planning to call the dead, Fucknut?"

Veheshin's black covered eyelids lowered and he sniffed haughtily. "It is my way of showing that I was mourning. I made a mistake, made Goku suffer, and decided to show that in my face."

"Whatever."

The dainty saiyajin chanced a side-glance to the uptight prince and sighed. The observant persona could see the fear and worry eating at Honesty. Veheshin had known this half-persona for a very long time, and though, he was extremely annoying, he knew Honesty well enough to see that he had changed in these last few minutes. The saiyajin had actually fought on the side of good and actually tried to prevent any harm in coming to the true Vegeta and Goku. Though both Veheshin and Honesty were constantly bickering, the graceful prince knew that they held a unique and bizarre friendship.

Veheshin let a small smile appear on his pale lips as he thought of this, remembering back when Honesty first joined their group. Times seemed much less dramatic then. But of course, a few hours ago, they weren't all waiting to die at the hands this deranged persona.

"Honesty," Veheshin began, "I want to thank you for coming this far to help protect Vegeta. It shows that you actually do care about what happens to us all."

The black-haired prince eyed the lanky, graceful persona, a red blush rising up his cheeks at the unsettling words. Pushing some air through his pursed lips, Honesty shook his head in annoyance,

"Either way we're going to be killed. I saw stupid Kakarotto losing and decided to jump in. What a fucking retard I was."

Veheshin laughed lightly at Honesty's well chosen words. "You protected Vegeta so much. If it wasn't for you…" the lovely saiyajin hesitated as he spoke before his honeyed eyes shot to Honesty in a panic.

The armored prince froze at the slightly deranged expression and felt a rising sense of alarm.

"Who…is with Vegeta right now?" Veheshin whispered.

Honesty's eyes widened and his head peered around the corner of the hallway to see Goku making his way to the mass of mutilated flesh in the center of the grand floor. His black eyes shot up the crumbled, destroyed stairway to see the bottoms of the true Vegeta's boots sticking up. He was still unconscious.

With a deep intake of breath, Honesty slowly turned back to his counterpart, a numbing panic gripping him. Wasn't Ecstasy with him? No, the boy flew off in a rage after his cruel words. Honesty had decided to grow some balls and took off after him, engaging in combat against the other personas. The true Vegeta was up there by himself, completely defenseless and at the mercy of Hatred's cold fingers.

"To be perfectly honest…" the dazed prince murmured. "I think I fucked up royally."

'_Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope it was ok. I am also planning to make the next chapter intense and shocking and, well…you get the point. Hee hee. Please let me know what you think and I shall try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks! Oh…and Happy New Year!'_


	18. Unbalanced

'_Well, I must say thank you to all those that reviewed. It makes me happy. Now, I give you yet another violent and shocking chapter…so…BEWARE! Thanks!'_

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and I am merely writing a non-profit fanfiction for fun.

Chapter 18

Goku stood over the bloody mass of Strength, his heavy blue boots standing in the clumps of blood and hair that used to be the mighty super-saiyajin four. Shaking, Goku brought his torn and bruised fingers to his mouth, his eyes beginning to water as he wondered how horribly this would affect his friend. Two personas had been completely destroyed and Goku feared that he would not be able to stop the hatred that hovered above him.

'_If only we never fused,'_ Goku thought darkly. _'If only Vegeta never became Majin. Everything is so fucked up now!'_

The super-saiyajin three glared up at the pale monster who watched the whole scene with much amusement. Goku's dark green eyes were barely seen under his heavy brows and Hatred simply grinned down at the enraged saiyajin.

"You amuse me, Kakarotto," the tripled voice chuckled. "I believe I will save you for last."

Hatred's horned head looked around curiously at the ground below. Anxious and scared faces peered back at him. The usual arrogant and cocky personas of Vegeta were now reduced to terrified ants as the super-being of evil stared at them all with blood-red eyes. A grand feeling of power swept through the cruel, crazed demon as he struck fear into the princes.

"Who shall be next?" He mused.

Veheshin and Honesty watched from the shadowy hallway of the large area as the horrific persona took his time in picking out the next Vegeta to tear apart. Honesty poked a gloved finger into the black-clad prince's side and leaned toward his ear.

"Listen. In all honesty…I think you're a bit stronger than me…and a bit more experienced in the fighting area. How about you sneak up there and hide the real Vegeta. I'll wait here."

Veheshin's shiny eyes snapped to the rude persona hiding behind him and he let out an annoyed groan.

"It was your job to watch him in the first place!" the graceful being hissed. "And besides, how do you expect me to cross the floor and run up what's left of the stairs without that wack-o noticing me?"

Hard knuckles wrapped the back of Veheshin's head and the dainty prince let out a small "ow" of annoyance.

"Use your head. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Biting his lip, Veheshin turned back and peered from the corner of small corridor. Hatred had now decided to start swooping down at the terrified personas, his gloved hands outstretched and his black mouth open and cackling. Here and there Veheshin could see his counterparts scattering across the ground, their faces masks of pure terror as the horrendous beast took his pleasure in turning the once determined and arrogant princes into curled up balls of fear.

The kind-hearted saiyajin prince felt his anger beginning to rise. Of course, this was the mind of Vegeta and the expected cruel and dark persona would be causing problems. But, Hatred was uncontrollable. He was nothing but evil and cruelty…the being that made Vegeta the terror of the universe. He was the persona that allowed the prince to kill without remorse, to take pleasure in the pain of others, and feel the insane rush of animal instinct as he licked the blood from his face.

The personas had always heard of this image of Vegeta. Hatred was the type of shadowy darkness that was told to others as if he was a ghost. He existed, but was never seen. He had his special place within Vegeta's mind and heart, but all the personas within the prince's mind believed him to be either non-existent or a rumor told to terrify others. Yet, here he was now; an awful mix of Frieza, Goku, and Vegeta. The prince's hatred and envy toward Goku for so many years helped create this beast. Veheshin could only imagine how the third-class must feel as he gazed at the horrid being that appeared very much like him.

"What are we going to do?" Veheshin whispered. His gloved hand pressed against the wall as he continued to watch Hatred fly down at his counterparts. "I don't…I don't think even Goku can help us now."

Veheshin felt a hand press against his and he sighed. If Honesty was trying to comfort him, then that meant it was the end for sure. The arrogant persona never showed emotion besides spite, bitterness, and sarcasm.

Turning around slowly, the elegant prince peered at Honesty with large, shimmering eyes. He gasped slightly as he saw the raven-haired prince looking wide-eyed at the wall where his hand rested.

Veheshin felt a slow smile appear as a small, white-gloved hand covered his. Very slowly, long black bangs pushed out of the marble surface followed by a childish, almost haunted face. Large, shadowy black eyes peered into Veheshin's and the bruised, dirty face of Shadow Vegeta gazed into the golden-skinned prince. A skin-tight black bodysuit clung to the boy's lanky, almost anorexic frame as his upper torso hung out of the wall that Veheshin and Honesty had been hiding against.

Veheshin smiled and gripped the young persona's small hand. The graceful saiyajin nodded and gave Honesty a determined stare.

"I found how I'm going to get to Vegeta."

And with that, Shadow Vegeta grabbed Veheshin's other hand and helped pull the lovely prince through the wall. There was a quiet sound of the personas slipping through the marble and very immediately, Honesty found himself sitting quite alone. Crossing him arms, the armored prince "humphed" and glanced around the corner.

"Demon personas and ones who can walk through walls. No wonder Vegeta is so fucked up."

Hatred barrel-rolled as he spun directly toward a group of three Vegetas. With an insane cackle, the split-persona flew through them sending the group flailing across the room. Just as quickly he spun a leg, his lizard like foot connecting with another persona's face, the force of the kick knocking him out immediately. Hatred's long tail waved back and forth as the cruel being sent a flirtatious smirk in Goku's direction.

All over the floor lay moaning, pained Vegeta personas. After a few minutes of taunting the princes, Hatred grew bored and began to lash out, his hits powerful enough to send the other Vegetas flying. It was quite an amusing game, but it was just so easy. He was beginning to grow bored.

Standing straight near the base of the crumbled stairs, Hatred cracked his knuckles and stretched.

"I think it's time to pick off yet another one. There are just so many, though. There has to be an easier way to be rid of these annoyances!"

Goku knelt on one knee as he watched the amused monster think, his large pale tail whipping back and forth. Reverting back to his natural form, Goku shook black bangs from his eyes and clenched his teeth. Hatred was planning to kill another one…and Goku could do nothing to stop it.

The third class's worried eyes traveled up the staircase toward the unconscious form of Vegeta. Holding back a gasp, Goku's dark eyes widened as he watched Veheshin struggling to pull a leg out of the wall. He was going to try and save the true Vegeta! Or at least hide him for the time being. Whipping his head back toward the meandering lizard persona, Goku was relieved to see that he had not yet noticed Veheshin's attempts to drag Vegeta toward the wall in order to hide him in the shadows.

"AH-HA!" Hatred's vibrating voice shouted. Goku quickly shot a glance toward Veheshin to see that he froze, as well. Hatred's back remained facing away from the scene, but it was only a matter of time before he noticed the weak escape. "The best way to get rid of the personas is to destroy the one in charge right now."

Goku's stomach dropped. The smaller being began to turn around, his red gaze almost seeing Veheshin grabbing hold of the unconscious Vegeta. In a flash, Goku was on his feet and charging the pale-faced monster. Hatred let a look of surprise pass his cold features before grinning like a madman and grabbing the arm that flew at his mocking face.

"You'll destroy yourself, too!" Goku hollered, trying to wrench his arm free. Hatred's gloved hand tightened and Goku let out a pained cry. "You say that you're the biggest part of Vegeta! Well, by killing the true Vegeta, you'll only kill yourself!"

Hatred held onto Goku's arm, but slammed his fist into the saiyajin's head with his other one. The strike alone dazed the third class, but he remained standing. Red eyes pierced his and Goku's stomach lurched at the madness in those cruel depths.

"Haven't you heard a word I said?" The madman shrieked, his rough fingers gripping Goku's chin forcefully. "I CANNOT be destroyed! I can do anything! I am a god!"

Hurling Goku into the ground the crazed being directed his murderous vision onto the true Vegeta and immediately let out a growl of anger. Veheshin was halfway through the wall and held Vegeta's limp arm in his grasp. Letting out a tiny squeak of terror, the graceful persona tried to move faster.

"IDIOT!" Hatred roared as the weaker persona attempted to ruin the evil bastard's plan. Goku felt his skin begin to heat up as the flaming white-hot energy swarmed the enraged monster.

In a flash, Hatred was speeding up what was left of the stairs, his tail fluttering behind him and his fist raised and ready to decapitate Veheshin. Without thinking, Goku ignored the pain in his body and flew directly after him. Leaping between Hatred's fist and Veheshin's unprotected head, Goku let out an agonized yell as the crazed persona sent a bone shattering fist into the third-class's stomach. Goku slammed into the ground next to Vegeta's prone form, his chest heaving and blood spilling over his lips. He barely registered the fact that in a lightening-fast movement, Hatred reached a hand over and ripped Veheshin from the wall. The pain within his stomach was horrendous and he could barely get a breath in, his head spinning from the lack of oxygen.

Veheshin fell on top of Vegeta's unconscious body. Hatred stood over them, a blackened shadow covering his face and his red eyes glowing from the sheer insanity that consumed him. Goku was slipping into unconsciousness and Veheshin knew that there was no way to stop the persona that held a glowing hand above him. A crazed grin shimmered on Hatred's face and his body shook with laughter.

"What a joy. I will destroy two weak personas with one strike. When Kakarotto regains his senses he'll be covered in the blood and organs of his friends."

Veheshin's trembling mouth emitted a horrified whimper and his black-gloved hands gripped the front of Vegeta's torn, blue gi. Practically vibrating in utter terror, the lovely grace slid his body over Vegeta's, weakly attempting to protect the true ruler of this mind. Hatred's mocking, insane laughter echoed throughout the castle as the thin, graceful being gazed at him with wide, frightened eyes.

The power in Hatred's hand grew and he prepared the launch the energy point blank at the two on the floor. A wild shout came from behind, and Hatred's eyes widened as a white boot connected with the side of his neck. The immensely powerful persona was not afflicted in the least, but his attention was directed away from Veheshin and Vegeta momentarily. Veheshin's trembling body remained clinging to Vegeta's lithe form, but he peered around Hatred's legs and saw Honesty standing before the monstrous persona, his fists clenched in terror and his knees shaking so much it appeared that he might fall down.

"My! What teamwork we have here," Hatred chuckled as he glanced at Veheshin and then to Honesty. Turning fully to the armored prince, Hatred extinguished the energy in his hand and placed his knuckles on his narrow hips. "So…which persona are you?" He asked sweetly, the same as Santa would ask a child what she wanted for Christmas.

Honesty stood before the seemingly towering beast, his usually tan skin pale as a sheet of paper. "Uh…I…I…thought you knew everything inside Vegeta's mind."

Veheshin's jaw dropped as the prince clearly disrespected the powerful persona. He knew that Honesty was a smart-ass, but in a moment like this, he thought the black-haired saiyajin would have more common sense.

Hatred's hands fell from his hips and immediately clenched into fists. Taking a step down the stairs, Honesty stumbled backward as the red-eyed persona glared at him.

"What was that?"

"I…uh…I remember you saying that you knew everything within V-Vegeta's mind," Honesty stammered. "Sh-shouldn't you know all the p-p-personas, too?"

Hatred continued his dissent down the stairs as he loomed over the shaking being, and slowly Veheshin realized that the clever prince was creating a distraction. Using his ego and cockiness, he could quite possibly keep Hatred in an egotistical conversation while allowing Veheshin a chance to escape with Vegeta.

"Let me guess then," Hatred growled. "Are you the persona of stupidity? Perhaps your name is Dumbass or Smartass? Maybe even Soon-To-Be-Dead?"

Honesty let out a nervous laugh and pointed his fingers at the being with forced amusement. "C-close. You're a pretty clever one!"

Veheshin watched as Hatred continued his approach forcing Honesty to slide ever further down the dilapidated staircase. Returning his attention back to the prince underneath him, Veheshin gasped as black eyes stared into his. For a few seconds the two images merely stared at each other before Vegeta slowly tried to sit up. It was difficult, though with the dainty, strangely dressed persona sitting on his chest.

"Who are you?" Vegeta's gruff voice asked quietly.

Veheshin blinked, his voice lost suddenly as he stared into the face of the true Vegeta. Here he lay upon the Full Persona that ruled all…and held Goku's heart. It was up to him to protect him now. Vegeta gave the weird being with the black makeup a curious stare before glancing to his side and seeing Goku lying on his back, his hand pressed to his stomach and blood seeping from his mouth.

In a flash, Vegeta shoved Veheshin from his chest and placed a hand on Goku neck, checking for a pulse. Strangely, even though this was just an image of Goku, Vegeta could feel one. Breathing in deeply, Vegeta scanned the third-class, checking for any life threatening injuries. He found none. Shaking the unconscious saiyajin, Vegeta leaned forward and checked to see if Goku was waking.

"Kakarotto," he whispered. He shook him again and received no response. "Shit. You!" Vegeta barked, his voice startling Veheshin. "What happened here?"

Grace's sparkled lips opened to reply, but he was cut short as there was a sound of energy being shot and Honesty's pained shriek. Veheshin stood and jumped forward, his heart leaping into his throat as he watched a stream of blood fly from Honesty's shoulder. Hatred had shot a blast straight through the persona's right deltoid. Hatred took aim again at the fallen prince and Veheshin gripped the mahogany locks that hung to his shoulders.

"No! Honesty!"

Veheshin's high voice echoed throughout the stairway, his panicked tones actually stalling Hatred. There was a flicker of his lizard tail before Hatred slowly turned, his shadowed eyes widening with a sadistic joy as his sights fell on Vegeta, who stood a few inches behind Veheshin. Turning around completely, Hatred laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Look who's awake!" He crowed as he began to move away from the injured persona on the ground. "This is exciting. I think a little test of strength before I kill you would be a fitting end to your miserable life, eh, Vegeta?"

The full persona eyed the monstrosity, his stomach sinking as he watched the being move closer. Vegeta took in the curved black horns that spiraled before its eyes and the black lips that curled into an amused smirk. The hair was black and tall like his, but also hung in a wild, messy fashion much like Goku's. Vegeta's dark eyes fell on the three-toed feet that padded on the broken ground and the pale, mauve tail that swung back and forth behind it. As the creature neared, Vegeta's breath hitched as he recognized his own face within the thing as well as Frieza's and…Kakarotto's.

"W-what is this thing?" Vegeta demanded.

Veheshin backed up and gripped Vegeta's arm. "He's a very bad persona. Come on!"

The graceful persona moved fluidly toward the maroon, marble wall, his black-leather glove forcing its way through the hard surface. Vegeta growled and gripped the strange being's arm, not liking the fact that this persona was dragging him into the wall of this castle. Veheshin turned his eyes, wide and panicked.

"Please, Vegeta! We have to get away."

Vegeta shoved the smaller, thinner persona away and clenched his teeth. "And leave Kakarotto?!"

Veheshin's honeyed eyes widened and he glanced over the true Vegeta's shoulder. Hatred was making his way back up the stairs, his lizard feet carrying him directly toward the unconscious Goku. With a gasp, the graceful being leapt from the wall and landed beautifully on the tip of one of the destroyed steps, one foot against his knee as he balanced lightly.

Vegeta froze and watched as this lanky, yet toned being hopped up from the dilapidated step, his knee-high black boot moving fluidly and connecting with Hatred's face. The evil persona seemed not to notice and continued forward, his red eyes sweeping from Goku to Vegeta. A cruel grin appeared on his black lips and he rushed forward suddenly, his speed so insanely fast Vegeta could not detect it.

Hatred's fist flew forward and immediately collided…with the marble wall behind Vegeta. The prince gasped and leapt away, his white boots landing lightly on the broken surface of the once beautiful red floor. The blue-clad prince blinked as he recalled the amazing speed and blinked again as he saw a terrified lanky persona clinging to Hatred's large tail. Veheshin's eyes were squeezed shut and his nails bit into the pale flesh of the whipping appendage creating small streams of blood to ooze from the wounds.

Hatred yelled angrily and reach back to grab the weaker persona off his tail, but he could not reach. Instead Hatred flung the pale appendage sideways, the momentum crushing Veheshin against the steel like wall. Without hesitating, Hatred whipped to the other side, his tail slamming against the wall with bone-crunching force. But still, Veheshin held on. Hatred was getting frustrated now and began to move much quicker, his body and tail colliding with the wall, the dainty prince screaming out in pain each time.

Vegeta growled at the disgusting sight, but knew that this dressy persona was buying him time. Kneeling down at Goku's side, the blue-clad prince slapped his cheek slightly and called his name. He repeated the action until Goku finally let out a pained moan, his cheek red from Vegeta's slaps. The prince's heart leapt as Goku's eyelids fluttered and he moaned again. Calling his name once more, Vegeta felt a wave of relief as the third-class fully awakened, his dark eyes widening as he saw his face.

Trying to sit up, Goku let out a pained groan and fell back down, the muscles in his stomach screaming from the single punch Hatred landed. Wiping some blood from his mouth, Goku peered around, his worry rising as he heard a pained cry echoing nearby.

"Kakarotto, what happened? What's going on here? What happened to you?"

The third class bit back a pained laugh and tried to breath deeper. He was relieved to see that Vegeta was awake finally, but he had no idea what was happening himself. When did Vegeta wake up? How long was he out? Where were all the other personas?

The pained scream pierced the air again and Goku immediately recognized it as Veheshin. Ignoring the searing pain in his gut, Goku leaned on his elbows and glanced around the area, his throat closing up as he saw Veheshin gripping Hatred's tail for dear life as the evil being flung the smaller persona back and forth against the wall. The marble was completely shattered now and spider-like cracks reached all the way up to the ceiling. Grace could not handle this.

Goku gasped in agony as he sat up more, Vegeta's gloved hand helping him as he attempted to stand. With one more earth shattering throw, Hatred hurled his tail forward, the force embedding Veheshin into the maroon marble before the graceful being fell to the ground in a broken heap. Hatred's tail whipped back and forth before the evil monster took it into his hands and inspected the bloody nail marks in the flesh.

"Stupid fucking weakling," his tripled voice sneered.

Spitting at the curled persona on the ground, Hatred growled and turned his gaze to Goku and Vegeta. With a smug smirk, the horned-headed beast moved forward, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"What an awesome team you two make," he chuckled. "But alas. I fear I must break you up." His red eyes gazed over Vegeta with much interest. "Time to play."

Rushing forward, Goku felt a breeze sweep past his ear and soon realized that Vegeta was no longer there. There was a sound of smashing rock in the ceiling and Goku had to dodge the falling boulders that fell from above. Looking up, Goku let out a yell of outrage as Hatred held Vegeta to the broken ceiling, his fist connecting with Vegeta's stomach. Rubbing his own pained gut, Goku growled and flew upward, his depleted power trying to rise as much as possible. Without even looking, Hatred disappeared again, taking Vegeta with him.

'_He's impossible to track!' _Goku thought in a panic as he scanned the area.

Here and there he could see bits of the floor break or a catch a glimpse of Vegeta's body being thrown like a rag-doll, but Hatred moved so quickly, he could not even track the monster. A desperate fear gripped him as he knew that Vegeta and Hatred were right there, but he could do nothing to find them. He was too weak.

There came an agonized holler behind him and Goku turned to see the blue-clad prince collide with the same wall Veheshin had been forced into. The shimmering form of Hatred appeared at the side of the stairs, a satisfied smirk on his black lips. Sweat poured down Goku's face as the dark persona laughed insanely, his bare shoulders vibrating with amusement. Running forward, Goku knelt at Vegeta's side as the prince attempted to sit up. A stream of thick, almost black blood seeped from his open gasping mouth and his eyes were wide with pain. And still, Hatred laughed.

Goku gripped Vegeta's shoulders and placed him into a sitting position, and he sat behind the prince, pressing Vegeta's back against his chest. Goku could feel Vegeta shaking and jerking in pain from the few seconds of agony that Hatred put him through. The persona was nothing but evil and power. He was impossible to stop…and Vegeta realized that within a few seconds of feeling his wrath.

Vegeta felt as if he was going into shock. The world had been a blur a few seconds ago as his body was thrown into a blender. This demonic creature was so fast and powerful. One punch sent him to his knees. Had Kakarotto been fighting this monster? How was he still alive?

"Unless you want to die right now, I suggest you move, Kakarotto," Hatred rasped.

Goku gripped Vegeta tighter and shook his head. "If you're going to kill Vegeta, you'll have to destroy me, too."

The demon sighed in annoyance and tapped his foot. "I was always planning to kill you, idiot. I just wanted to take my time in doing it. Come on…move away from Vegeta."

Growling viciously, Goku gave the monster a deathly stare. "I will not."

Shrugging his shoulders Hatred sighed again and lifted two fingers. "Your choice. Stay sitting like that. It'll be quite interesting to see my laser go right through both of you."

Both saiyajins tensed as Hatred's fingertips began to glow. Pink light formed on the ends of his gloved fingers and Goku felt Vegeta tense and try to push backward. Goku held him, though, knowing that they would not escape. This move was the same attack Frieza had used on Vegeta, reminding the prince of the pain and agony of such a horrid death.

The fingers were now shining with the deadly energy as Hatred's face became an anxious, mad glee of victory. Goku pressed his forehead against Vegeta's back as he awaited the oncoming pain. A cold feeling of rage swept through him at their defeat. He had come into Vegeta's brain in hopes of saving the prince and making everything right…but he failed. Here they sat now, almost hugging each other as death stared them in the face with a huge grin. It wasn't fair. Goku's fingers bit into Vegeta's arms as Hatred laughed. He had failed his prince. Hell, it was mostly his fault that Vegeta had lost his mind in the first place and they were both going to die now. Or even worse…not die. At least…not Vegeta.

Goku's eyes widened at this thought and he felt a rush of cold dread take over. Vegeta was doomed to live an imprisoned life now. Even when Hatred killed them both, Vegeta would still be imprisoned in his own mind. Hatred would rule and once again condemn Vegeta to a life of misery and anguish in hell, but not before Vegeta would be forced to watch his life be destroyed once again. Goku had the freedom to die and live a life of heavenly luxury or be wished back with the dragonballs, but Vegeta didn't have that option. He was going to be shot through the heart right now and be forced to live inside his own black, hellish prison as Hatred ruined everything. And this was all…Goku's fault.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Goku whispered through the tears that began to form.

Vegeta heard the strange tone he never heard within Goku's voice before and it terrified him. This was the defeated grief of a tired fighter…not of Goku…not Kakarotto. A numbing fear gripped Vegeta as he knew that this was the end for sure. He could hear the tears in Goku's voice and that was the sure sign of death and defeat.

Vegeta could not respond as the energy left Hatred's fingers. Both saiyajins tensed as the searing pink beam shot directly at Vegeta's heart. It would shoot through him and straight into Goku, killing them both. The two warriors' eyes squeezed shut as they awaited the burning energy…but they never felt it. There was a shredding sound of flesh and a short gasp of pain, but nothing went through either saiyajin.

Vegeta felt the heated energy shoot past his ear and he jumped, throwing his body back in shock. Goku opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open in a horrified, silent scream. A shadow hovered over them as the small, wobbling form of Veheshin stood in the path of Hatred's deadly attack. The graceful being's tail fell limp behind him and very slowly, he staggered forward, his black gloves reaching out for anything that would keep him from falling. Unfortunately, that was Hatred.

Goku and Vegeta watched in shock and horror as the dainty prince gripped Hatred's strong wrist with his weak, trembling hands. Blood trickled from the smoldering hole that burned itself through his stomach and out his back, the red fluid having graceful movements itself as it wound its way down his back and stomach and streamed onto the floor.

Veheshin's toned, feminine legs seemed to give out and he slumped forward. With a larger, powerful hand Hatred gripped the small being by his throat and lifted him for all to see. The blood continued to pool from the helpless persona and a weak, pained whimper erupted from Veheshin's narrow throat.

"Don't!" Goku cried as he leapt to his feet, ignoring any pain he once felt. "Just leave him alone!"

The third-class's heart seemed to tear apart within his chest as he watched his closest ally within this mind being choked to death by the hideous monster. Goku could feel his vision blur as he knew he was powerless to stop Hatred from killing Veheshin. The graceful being hung from the cruel persona's hand like a doll, the blood streaming from the wound in his stomach like a sprinkler.

Hatred grinned at the desperate plea and saw the immediate fear in Goku's face. The horned-headed monster swung the narrow prince back and forth causing the blood to splatter on the third-class's face. Goku could only watch in horror as the usual golden skin of Veheshin was now a pale white.

"You liked this one, didn't you, Kakarotto?"

Goku's eyes widened as he saw the glee in Hatred's face. He was going to make Veheshin suffer because of their friendship. Even Vegeta could see the helpless horror in Goku's face as he sat on the ground and knew that the wicked working of his own mind knew what to do: Destroy and torture your enemy's loved ones. That was the best way to break a person. Knowing this, Vegeta bowed his in disgust at himself and the personas within him.

"Please," Goku whimpered.

Hatred cackled now as his hand tightened around Veheshin's throat. The delicate persona could no longer breathe.

"I've actually managed to make the almighty Kakarotto plead! Look, all you personas! Do you hear this? The mighty _Goku_ is begging!" Turning his red gaze back to Goku, he grinned, his sharp white teeth shining maliciously. "This will make it so much more…enjoyable."

Hatred brought two of fingers forward and stabbed them directly into the gaping hole in Veheshin's stomach. Widening his fingers, Hatred moaned in pleasure at the tormented saiyajin's horrified shrieks of agony. Goku shuddered and clenched his fists as he could hear the skin tearing, Veheshin's wound being widened. More blood stained the ground as the fingers delved deeper into the wound.

"STOP IT!" Goku hollered as he crouched over and tried to bring his energy up.

Hatred halted and grinned, then withdrew his fingers from the torn flesh. With a smug grin, the monstrous being simply tossed Veheshin over his shoulder, sending the doll-like persona sailing toward the ceiling.

"Time for some target practice."

Goku and Vegeta watched in utmost horror as Hatred whipped around and lifted his fingers again. Taking aim, he fired rapidly at the falling body of Veheshin, many of his attacks missing and colliding with the furthest walls, and about four of them shooting straight into the beautiful being's lithe form. More blood exploded from Grace's body from the sharp piercings and splattered the ground as he landed harshly on the broken floor.

Goku fell to his knees as he watched the nightmare unfold. He could not raise his power and he could not leave Vegeta there by himself. A numbing coldness gripped him as he watched a being he cared for deeply being torn to shreds by this atrocious demon. Hatred truly was the disgusting nature of a diseased saiyajin, a saiyajin that was mutilated and controlled by Frieza.

Hatred practically skipped down the steps as he approached the broken prince. Leaning down he gripped Veheshin by the back of his neck and lifted him up again for all to see. Terrified personas hid in the shadows and around corners as they watched the grace of Vegeta being tortured and murdered. Veheshin hung from his gloved hand, his black bodysuit torn and bloody and his body practically numb now from the new beams that had shot through his weakened form.

Hatred whipped the poor persona at the stairs, the once dainty prince sliding face-first up the crumbled, destroyed staircase before coming to a bone shattering halt a few feet in front of Goku. The third class let out an agonized sob, though no tears had fallen yet, as he gazed at the once immaculate and beautiful prince. This was his friend Veheshin and he had done nothing! A voice inside told him to fight and protect his friend, but a strange newer voice told him to be smart and save his own ass. There would be time for battle later and this was not it. These thoughts sickened Goku, but he remained where he was, on his knees and watching these horrible events unfold.

"Veheshin," Goku whined, his head bowed and hands gripping the cracked ground.

"G…Goku…" a quiet, pained voice whispered.

Looking up, the third class bit his lips as those kind, honeyed eyes peered into his. A deep, overwhelming sadness sat within the depths of those warm eyes, but Goku could still see the undying beauty and love that swam within them. Veheshin was still alive and even though his face was bleeding and bruised, Goku could see the everlasting honor and goodness within the grace.

Veheshin brought a mangled hand forward and tried to reach out to Goku. Sliding forward, Goku slowly tried to make his way down the stairs to touch his friend one last time.

"I'm sorry….if I ever hurt you, Goku," his once candied, smooth voice croaked.

Finally reaching the lovely prince, Goku clasped his hands around the smaller being's fingers. The tears began to form again and Goku felt himself tremble.

"You could never hurt me, Veheshin." He swallowed painfully. "I don't want you to go."

Tears spilled over the delicate being's eyelids as the powerful emotions that controlled Veheshin burst forth. The memories of his first meeting of Goku and the quirky little adventures they had filled his dying mind and through the tears…Veheshin smiled. That knowing, playful smile sat upon Veheshin's pale, blood-stained lips and his chocolate eyes shimmered with the friendship and love he felt for Goku.

"G-Goku," he whispered, his breaths coming in faster as his body began to shut down. "Help Vegeta win. He…help be a hero. You've al…always been my hero. I…I lo-"

The deafening sound of crazed energy shot through Goku's head and he was instantly blinded as the scorching heat of white electricity collided with the ground right in front of him. Goku didn't even move as the floor smoldered and the power burned his skin. Goku's wide eyes remained stabbing into the area that he had once been talking to. Hatred's energy blast was perfectly aimed, the force of it all colliding with the spot that Veheshin once lay.

Vegeta looked over the stairway and could only stare in shock at the whole thing. Kakarotto had been sitting there speaking with that persona and out of nowhere Hatred fired. A searing white energy engulfed the being that Kakarotto had been speaking to, purposely avoiding contact with the third-class saiyajin and completely incinerating the helpless being that had been holding Kakarotto's hand. Vegeta looked up at the horned-headed monster up above and felt his insides squirm at the insanity on his face. This was a creature that dwelled inside of him…and he had no idea how to stop it.

Goku sat on the declining steps and merely stared at his hand. Still clinging to it was Veheshin's gloved appendage…but it was not attached to anything else. Goku felt his body begin to tremble and shake as the smoldering flesh and blood of one of his closest friends lay splattered all over the ground right in front of him. Veheshin was dead. Veheshin…was dead. Goku was hyperventilating now as Hatred began to laugh. That crazed cackle swept through the castle and Goku could only watch as the small, delicate hand that clung to his slowly faded and disappeared. Veheshin…was gone.

With wide eyes Goku looked up at the being in the air as he practically danced in amusement. Hatred. That monster. That disgusting freak! He would pay for doing this to Veheshin. He would pay for hurting Vegeta.

Looking at the charred remains on the ground at his knees, Goku felt his body shaking from the rage that swept through him. The one thing that Veheshin did not have within him had killed him. The graceful being wanted the freedom to hate and feel revenge…but he was lucky enough to not have it within him. This monster floating in the air above him cackling and pointing and grinning at the gruesome death had not been within Veheshin. The beautiful being did not have to live with that disgust and burning hatred within him. And in the end…it had killed him. Hatred killed Veheshin.

'_Wow…ok…I may have gone a little overboard there. I'm anxious to read what you all think. A bit longer than usual, but I had a lot to say. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks!'_


	19. Need to Escape

'_Thank you all for the reviews and lovely comments! It makes me happy.'_

Chapter 19

Vegeta remained on the floor in a state of shock as the strange persona that had saved them was blasted into pieces. The stunned prince could practically feel the waves of rage rolling off of Kakarotto, the usually calm, collected fighter consumed with a vicious fury. The third-class saiyajin crouched by the charred flesh that had been burned into the ground and the pieces of once beautiful torn clothing that lay on the filthy floor. Hatred stood a few feet away, his gloved hand slowly lowering and an amused grin on his pale face.

"That was satisfying but not as thrilling as I thought. I figured the little fairy would squeal before I killed him." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well. The mere image of tearing his body from the hand you were holding was a pleasant sight."

The monster's long tail whipped back and forth swiftly before he took a few steps toward the stricken and enraged Goku. Vegeta watched as his ally's once depleted power exploded from nowhere. In a flash Goku was on his feet, his arms raised as his golden power returned and lit up the entire broken stairwell. In the distance, Vegeta could see the shocked faces of his own hiding personas, but Goku's light became too bright and his energy sent a whirlwind of dust and debris into his eyes.

Vegeta became even more surprised as the larger saiyajin shot from the ground, his fists flying and his voice yelling out in rage. Vegeta saw the shock on Hatred's face as the super-saiyajin plowed powerful punches into the cruel mask. Falling backward, Hatred rolled down the steps briefly before swinging his tail forward, protecting himself from another painful attack. The pale appendage slammed into Goku's face, but the super-saiyajin did not stop. Flying forward, the crazed fighter hurled his shoulder into the chest of the mixed persona, sending the being sailing past a surprised, injured Honesty and sliding down the rest of the stairs.

Goku's golden energy flickered around himself and his cold green eyes stared forward. Marching down the stairs past Honesty, Goku's face was a mask of pure, icy hatred. A distant, cold rage covered his features, removing any appearance of kindness or forgiveness. He was stoic and robotic.

Honesty gripped his sore shoulder as the larger warrior merely stomped past him, his eyes not even noticing the wounded persona. As Goku passed, the armored prince looked into his face, seeing a person he could not recognize. The expression on his features was so familiar and chilling, but Honesty could not place it at first. It was such a strange and unusual appearance to be seen on Goku's usually smiling, laughing face, and the insightful persona gasped as it hit him. That face was all too familiar. He only knew one person who could hold such an emotionless, deathly stare. Vegeta.

Standing slowly, Honesty slinked away from the soon-to-be battle and stumbled up the stairs. He had received a painful blast to the shoulder by the crazed persona; Hatred and the mere attack had almost knocked him out. Then, as he waited to be killed, Veheshin intervened and drew the monster's attention away. Now…now Veheshin was dead. Honesty had to watch as the graceful persona was brutally beaten and then murdered. Three personas had been completely eradicated in less than an hour. It was something that the sarcastic, arrogant being had never seen. And the worse part was the pain and anger he felt. Never before had Honesty ever felt distraught over loss, because he just didn't care. He was a part of Vegeta that had earned the emotions of selfishness and indifference. But spending these last few hours with Veheshin had changed him. Getting to know Goku had also done something to him. The two idiots made him begin to feel!

Staggering to Vegeta's side, Honesty turned to watch the enraged third class throw fist after fist into Hatred's face. The shocked and wide-eyed persona continued to fall back, his mouth open and a small stream of blood bubbling over his lip. But both Honesty and the true Vegeta knew that expression. It was the face of uncontrollable, uncontained rage. The fact that a filthy third-class saiyajin had the audacity to strike him so made the evil Vegeta's blood boil. Along with his ever growing ego and arrogance, his fury grew, as well.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Hatred flipped over stealthy using his large pale tail. Cracking the hard ground beneath him, the mixed persona flung himself forward like a sling shot and aimed his horned head directly at his pursuer. The curled tips of black bone that hovered before Hatred's eyes rammed harshly into Goku's ribs, the sharp spikes cracking the bone underneath. The prince upon the stairs growled darkly as he watched Goku stumble back, his hand to his aching left side and his golden glow flickering.

"That's it," Vegeta snarled, getting to his feet. "I've sat here and watched long enough. I will not sit around while those around me perish."

Taking a stride forward the smaller saiyajin felt a sense of vertigo and he uncharacteristically tripped. Barely catching himself before flying headfirst down the stairs, Vegeta's hands brushed the cracked ground as he tried to steady himself. Feeling suddenly heavier than usual and much less in control of his actions, the saiyajin prince shook his head and took another determined step forward. This time his white boot caught the top of a destroyed step and he fell forward with a surprised gasp.

Honesty had his hand on the back of Vegeta's blue shirt in a flash and was dragging the disoriented saiyajin away from the simple danger before him. The true prince's face was flushed and red as he seethed with embarrassment. Never had he been such a klutz and never had a few simple steps forward been so difficult. He did not feel tired and he seemed to have recovered from his previous fight well enough. He could not understand why he was suddenly having so much difficulty moving now.

"Shit," Honesty muttered behind him.

Vegeta's dark eyes swept back at his scowling counterpart and he shrugged off his hand. "What's going on here?"

Honesty brought a dirty-gloved hand to his mouth and carefully scanned Vegeta's body. The prince looked ok and he seemed to have energy. But he was obviously showing signs of something he greatly feared. The loss of his personas was affecting him.

"Well, this just sucks," the discontent persona replied.

Vegeta's annoyance rose and he clenched his fists. "Quit playing around, fool! Why is it that I suddenly can't even walk a straight line?"

Honesty bit his thumb and then turned to the cracked, broken wall that Veheshin had been thrown into over and over again. Shaking his head he sighed and looked back at an extremely agitated saiyajin prince.

"You've lost three personas," Honesty explained. "The one that just died before our eyes was Veheshin. He was your grace."

Vegeta's dark eyes widened and his mouth slowly fell open. Earlier Honesty had explained to him the working of a mind the way his personas acted. He had told him about the disappearance or destruction of a persona. Whatever had happened to the three that died was not good. They were still within his mind somewhere, but probably no longer in tact and no longer of any use. Sweat began to run from the shaking prince's face as the news sunk in. If his persona of grace and balance was no longer "alive" or in use…what did that mean for him? Were his fighting days over? Would he no longer have his regal lovely grace and smooth stride that had held his pride and arrogant demeanor? Sure he had the strength and power to utterly destroy everything in his path, but what about his fighting skills? His acrobatic style? His talented grace?

Turning slowly away from the face that identical to his own, Vegeta's darkened gaze rested on his ally who was now being pummeled, his golden form now gone. Honesty watched the expression on Vegeta's face go from shocked horror to an almost deep despair. The true prince had realized that he was no longer going to be the amazing fighter he had always been.

Feeling his own anger rise, Honesty stepped closer to his counter part. That bastard Hatred had completely ruined everything. He was insane and had to be stopped, but it seemed impossible. Not even Goku, the most powerful being in the universe could stop the demon that dwelled within the depths of Vegeta's harsh mind. The monster had torn apart Vegeta's mind without any remorse or regret. By simply killing a small, seemingly insignificant persona, the crazed persona had undone years of specialized training and torment Vegeta went through to gain his power and fighting style. It was not fair.

"You said three personas?" Vegeta's hoarse voice said softly. "Who were the other two?"

Honesty's stomach sank and he ground the golden tip of his boot into the ground. He jumped when Vegeta let out an annoyed grunt and the armored prince sighed before speaking.

"The one named Elite. You know, the character you were when you first came to Earth?" Vegeta nodded. "And…um…." He sighed again. "Strength…level four."

There was a choked gasp that erupted from the distraught prince and Honesty watched as Vegeta's head inclined and lowered. His shoulders sagged and he followed the true prince's gaze as Goku was suddenly thrown harshly into the marble wall. All the other personas that had been in the room were now gone. They knew that it was the end for all.

"My level four," Vegeta moaned. "My super-saiyajin level four."

Honesty lowered his eyes and stared at the broken ground at his feet. The distress in Vegeta's ever confident and arrogant voice told him the truth. There was no hope. Although Vegeta had said that the level four was a goal he would not kill himself to get, the fact that any chance of turning into the monstrously powerful being was now crushed and it destroyed him inside. His balance and grace were gone, his living memories of his past were gone, and now any chance to become anything more than a regular super-saiyajin was gone. There was nothing else to live for now that he was virtually a disabled fighter. He needed to get Kakarotto out before he got himself killed for a worthless cause.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect any of you. And I'm sorry for this. I let all you personas down." Vegeta's ghostly voice barely whispered.

Honesty's stomach plummeted as he heard these words. He knew Vegeta, hell, he WAS Vegeta, and any time the prince apologized meant terrible news for him and those around him. Watching as the somewhat dazed prince stepped away, Honesty merely raised a hand and tried to reach out. But he knew that Vegeta's words were final. They were done for.

Hatred gripped Goku by the front of his torn, bloody gi. His blue undershirt practically choked him as the powerful-gloved fist tightened around his garment. A strike of fear ran through the beaten saiyajin as he saw his own horribly grinning face peering into his own. He had helped create this monster. It was his own strength that would lead to his demise. And he felt nothing but anger towards it.

"All this over some weak inferior being," Hatred's voice rasped. A purpled tongue shot out and licked the small flecks of Goku's blood from his black lips. "So tell me. When I kill you, will you merely return to your own body…or are you dead? Are you so far deep into a mind that is not yours that you have become a part of it? You will be just another persona buried and dismantled in the black depths of Vegeta's mind. You'll see your friend there. I'm sure he's hardly whole anymore…but soon…you won't be either."

Feeling an absurdly overpowering rage overtake him, Goku's mouth twisted into a grimace of rage. Leaning forward suddenly, the third class launched a glob of bloody red saliva into the face of the beast that sneered down at him. He had never done such a disrespectful, violent motion before, but there was a shrill of joy as Hatred's face contorted into a vicious rage. But still, Goku didn't care. If he was going to die, he at least had the last laugh. These thoughts were unfamiliar and strange, but so liberating. Too bad he could not feel the freedom from his happy-go-lucky nature for long.

The hand that had gripped his shirt now shot to his throat. Hatred lifted the beaten and bloody saiyajin up high and glared into the defeated being with bloodshot red eyes. Squeezing harder, he was pleased to hear and feel a loud pop within his toy's neck. Goku was no longer smiling, but desperately trying to breathe.

Lifting up a narrow hand, Hatred kept his fingers tight together and eyed Goku's clenched stomach. With a quivering lip of unconcealed insanity Hatred drew his spear-like hand back. It was a similar move that Frieza had almost performed on Vegeta's face years ago on Namek. He would happy to try it on Goku.

Hatred was so excited to shear his hand straight through the third-class's stomach that he did not notice the streak of flight heading straight for him. Blue energy shot past his face, the heat grazing his skin and in an instant, a small white boot narrowly missed his skull. Leaning away from the attacker, Hatred let a slow grin cross his features before turning and whipping the lithe body in his hand at the blue blur that had distracted him.

Vegeta blinked once before seeing Goku thrown directly at him. Standing from his crouched position on the marble floor, Vegeta attempted to catch his ally softly enough to keep the injuries down, but he could not balance his power equally or smoothly enough. The larger saiyajin collided with him painfully and both fighters were sent crashing into the furthest wall at the base of the stairs. Hatred stood and laughed as he saw the two embedded in the maroon rock, Vegeta's form barely visible as he was slammed deeper into the marble due to Goku's bigger body.

A few rocks fell to the ground as Vegeta tried to pry himself from behind his unconscious friend. Hatred simply watched with amusement, his arms crossed against his broad chest as Vegeta's gloved hand crept out from behind Goku's strong back and gripped the front of shirt. Slowly the saiyajin prince pulled his friend from the rocks and tried to ease himself from the wall. Unfortunately the rocks at their feet crumbled and gave way, resulting in Goku landing flat on top of Vegeta again.

Hatred was laughing now, his finger extended and knees bent as he mocked the helpless saiyajins. Rolling Goku off of him, Vegeta slowly sat up, his gaze dark, yet his face appearing passive and almost indifferent. He turned his head and peered at his unconscious friend, a strange, overwhelming grief gripping his heart. Goku had worked so hard to try and save him, almost giving his life on so many occasions to ensure his safety. And this was how he was going to repay him, by attacking the enemy with absolutely no grace, no charisma, and no determination?

"That's the only way I can now," Vegeta whispered as he tore his eyes away from the pained face of his closest ally. "I'll go down in battle and destroy this fucked up mind completely. I only hope you can stop whatever monster is created from this waste of a saiyajin when I'm gone."

Getting to his feet, Vegeta nonchalantly made his way toward the seemingly towering beast. Hatred's tail swung back and forth with amusement, the mocking appendage reminding Vegeta of his past torments with Frieza. This horrid being, a mix of that nightmarish lizard, Kakarotto, and himself was the thing that would put an end to the saiyajin prince. Vegeta had no idea what he would be dealt with after he was destroyed or even after this body died, but it didn't really matter anymore. He let Goku down. He let Trunks down. He let Bulma down. By letting hatred control him for so long, he had given this monster power. By allowing the transformation to Majin overtake him, he lead himself to his own destruction.

Standing at a bit of a shorter height than Hatred, Vegeta raised his eyes and peered at the being. He hadn't needed to be told what this persona was. Its actions, its face, its attitude, and basically everything about it were all too familiar. This was the being that had ruled him his whole life. He was impossible to beat. Even when Vegeta found happiness in his life, this persona was always there to snatch it away. This time, he was going to win for sure.

"Have you finally accepted your fate foolish prince?" Hatred teased.

Vegeta remained silent and continued to stare up at the cruel face of his rival. Hatred's gloved hand reached up and his index finger stroked the side of his smooth cheek, much like Frieza had always done when he was younger. The prince's stomach lurched, but he felt a wall of coolness overtake him, as if a film of black velvet was covering his fear and rage.

"I only ask you one thing even though I know I cannot trust you," Vegeta's dead voice replied.

Hatred drew back his hand and smiled down at his counter part, his red eyes burning into Vegeta.

"And that would be?"

"Allow Kakarotto to escape once I'm gone. It would only be fair if you fought him on the physical plain where he's not held back by the rules of this mind. There is no honor in killing him while he is unconscious and helpless to your attacks."

The calculating stare that was so much like his own gazed forward as Hatred pondered this. Vegeta, however, was still thinking clearly. He knew, or at least hoped, that once Hatred destroyed every persona within this mind that he would be left helpless and powerless. This monster was completely insane and controlled entirely by his own crazed actions and hunger for power. Even if he were the strongest persona within his mind, he would not be able to control his entire body without help. When Kakarotto was fully conscious…he'd be able to destroy him with ease. Once all the personas within Vegeta's mind were gone…the prince would not be waking up.

"You and your pride and honor," Hatred laughed. "Those truly are some of your most powerful personas. Fine. I will not hurt precious Kakarotto once you're out of the picture. Sure…it will be pretty fun. Once I'm in complete control I can show everyone how strong I am. Fighting Kakarotto before the eyes of those who believed he was all-powerful will be a grand game. I'm looking forward to it."

Vegeta remained unresponsive, his calm sweeping through him like a thick fog now. His mental block was up and suddenly stronger than ever. There was something, however, that Hatred had just said that briefly peeked the prince's interest. It seemed too late to delve into these words, though, as the horrid being raised his hand high in the air.

Vegeta looked up to see the incinerating white heat forming in Hatred's hand. The demon was going to throw out his power, instantly burning all those around him. Goku was at a safe enough distance, and Vegeta knew that Hatred had more than enough control to keep his energy in a tight space. The saiyajin prince knew that this attack was only meant for him.

The white light was blinding now as the heat danced in the palm of Hatred's hand. More painful than the solar flare, this vicious attack practically burned the pupils straight from the eyes. Vegeta's eyelids slid closed and he lowered his head in defeat as the air around him became scalding. His heart ached and his head pounded with regret, but there was still a calming warmth near and around him. Like back when he was child or distraught teenager, he had been able to completely turn off his emotions and move on through his pain. Whatever was protecting him now was a guardian angel easing his suffering.

There was a hissing shriek of energy shooting down from Hatred's hand and Vegeta felt the first intense stabs of pain as the white-hot fire burned through him. He was screaming in agony in seconds as his flesh instantly blistered and burst…then immediately, everything went black. As if soothing hands wrapped around his jarred frame, Vegeta felt himself drifting in a calming blackness, the pain that engulfed his body throbbing painfully. But he didn't care. This protective darkness that allowed him to escape from the blinding evil light made him forget about his torn, burnt flesh and just float in serenity.

There was a voice yelling in rage far off in the distance, but it eventually became much quieter. As if on the wings of an invisible bird, Vegeta felt himself drifting further and further away from the rage and hatred that snarled in the distance. Something told him that he was safe…for now.

"Why didn't you grab Vegeta first?" An angry voice hissed in the darkness.

There was a frightened whimper and he could hear feet scrabbling on a floor.

"God, you're always so scared, it fucking disgusts me."

Vegeta heard a small gasp and then a few muttered words. The voice was strange and terrified…but the words it spoke carried Vegeta out of his restful sleep. The prince's heavy eyelids fluttered open and then closed again. He was so exhausted and he had no idea what was happening.

"Yeah, lets not save the goddamn persona that has control over all of us right now. Gotta save Goku first," a familiar sarcastic voice growled.

"Easplas," a high-pitched voice squeaked. "M-minuy shu-ulkr'u kcalb. Hiito ra schrow'ukul Goku kiyuf."

'_Please,'_ the voice gasped. _'I threw up my black shield. Goku was closest so I grabbed him first.'_

Vegeta's eyes fully opened this time. He had just heard his native tongue being spoken. Attempting to swing his arms around and find where he was, Vegeta clenched his teeth and hissed in pain. His skin was hot and the blisters that he'd been inflicted with burst open when he moved. Falling back against the floor he was lying on, Vegeta groaned miserably.

Footsteps approached him and suddenly a dim blue light was lit at the tips of Honesty's fingers. Vegeta squinted in the small light and glared up into his own face.

"What's going on?" Vegeta's sore voice rasped. He grimaced at the pain that shot through him and tried to remain still.

As he stared up at Honesty's tense expression, Vegeta flinched when another curious head popped over Honesty's shoulder, the face young and thin. Blinking, Vegeta cocked his head to one side and peered at a child version of himself. The armored persona saw Vegeta's surprised expression and turned to see Shadow Vegeta practically hanging from the ceiling as he looked at the scene with much curiosity.

"Bah!" Honesty yelled as he stood straight and waved his arms. The black-clad child let out a scared "ah!" of fright and disappeared into the shadows of the strange black "room." Honesty returned his attention back to his wounded counter part. "You just got so lucky," he spat. "What the hell kind of prick move was that? Yeah, lets go get us killed for some stupid noble cause. What about the rest of us, huh? I can't believe you were just going to let that bastard kill you. But, now look at you!"

"How bad is it?" Vegeta hissed as his skin felt stretched and raw.

"It could be worse," Honesty snapped. "When you went off to play hero, I had to knock on walls to see if the brat was still here. Luckily…he was."

"Brat?"

"Shut it. Yeah, Shadow Vegeta. He's your protector. Basically he is the child version of you that takes the brunt of your emotional and physical pain. He's a shy little terrified fucker that is the version of your abuse. Without him, you'd be a mess of pitiful angst, sadness, grief, and everything else that goes with being a whiny bitch."

Vegeta shook his head but instantly regretted it. Swallowing his pain, the wounded prince looked back up at his counter part. "But how did he save us?"

Honesty sighed and put his hands on his hips. "When I finally got a hold of the little asshole Hatred had just released his energy on you. It flew straight down from his hands and into you. Trust me, it wasn't pretty. Shadow was able to throw out an entire plain of blackness that intercepted the rest of Hatred's attack. He slid under and grabbed Goku, then ran off into one of the castle walls. Then of course, I had to jump in there and grab you just as that freak Hatred was about to slam his fist through Shadow's barrier. Luckily the little shit created one of his special little portals in the wall and I snuck you through there. Hatred doesn't have the power to travel through the dimensions of your fucked up brain like Shadow can. We ran the hell away from that place. Who knows what that fucking demon is doing now."

Vegeta closed his eyes at the wave of information. The fact that Hatred could very well be blowing holes in his head made his stomach turn with nausea. Though, of course, the fact that he could barely move due to the serious injuries on his body didn't make him feel too pleased either. Another streak of pain ripped through him and he convulsed on the dark ground. Honesty's illuminated face peered over his with some worry.

"God," Vegeta moaned. "Can't I just fully wake up and take care of this?" He asked, wanting so badly to escape the pain he was in.

Honesty blew some air from his teeth and shook his head. "No, because once you're fully awake, you're awake. You'll know that we personas exist but you can't communicate with us. We are merely your thoughts and ideas. You can't physically fight a persona if you're wide-awake during a normal day. Even deep sleep can't bring you here. You had to be knocked out and then carefully woken into your subconscious to actually deal with this shit. Sorry, but if you wake up, you'll merely be waiting for the moment that Hatred destroys everything inside you. I think you'd be better off here."

Vegeta sighed and shifted on the cool ground that seemed to soothe his fiery wounds. Turning his head ever so slightly, he blinked when Goku's booted feet came into view.

"Kakarotto," he spoke. "How is he?"

The young scared face of Shadow Vegeta slowly emerged from the blackened "wall" near Goku and his bruised, dark eyes gazed at the injured saiyajin.

"Still out if it obviously," Honesty snorted.

Vegeta pushed down his annoyance and merely watched as the black-clad split persona, Shadow, fully crept from the wall and knelt by Goku's side. The boy's body looked similar to the cruel Vegeta Stage Fifteen that had been fought earlier, but his expression held absolutely no insanity or hatred. Instead the child looked beaten, emaciated, and incredibly sad. Through the dim lighting that still wavered at the ends of Honesty's fingers Vegeta could see small, off-colored bruises running along the boy's neck and face. His black under outfit clung to his bony frame and long scraggly bangs lay across his forehead,

Vegeta thought back to what Honesty had said about this persona. He was the sole being responsible for taking all the mental and physical abuse Vegeta received. He was the lone split persona who put up the mental walls that Vegeta needed to live his life. To escape his horrendous misery, grief, and torment, this boy had always been present in his mind, helping Vegeta stay strong and determined.

Now he watched the frail being looking over his ally with a deep sadness in his face. The boy's bony finger ran along Goku's cheek and his dark eyes shimmered with tears. A creature so full of pain and hurt was so caring and kind. The image of the tormented persona caring for the injured Goku made Vegeta's heart ache. This was he. This persona was a part of him and the tender way he moved and touched was so unlike him.

"So, what do we do now?" Vegeta asked, his head tilting up so he could see his other persona.

Honesty sighed and walked around to the wounded prince's side. His gloved finger ran down Vegeta's charred arm and true persona hissed in pain.

"It's healing nicely," Honesty replied, his eyes bored and expression calm. "Now if you were in your physical body with these wounds I doubt you'd be so calm right now. Anyway, I think we need to avoid the obvious places. Happy land, castle hallways, and even the outside area of the fortress could be searched easily."

"Happy land?" Vegeta asked flatly.

"Yeah. It's where all the happy-go-lucky, embarrassing personas hang out. I doubt that they even went back there, though. They're all probably running around like idiots in a panic. A room would be nice. You have so many damn rooms in your brain, it'd be hard for Hatred to track us down."

Honesty looked up at Shadow Vegeta and then at the blank, black wall behind him as he thought. A light seemed to go off in his head and he smiled slightly.

"I know where. Shadow, you know all the rooms in this place, right?"

The boy cocked his head to the side as he pondered what Honesty had just asked and then nodded.

"Good. Pick up Kakarotto. I have Vegeta. We're going to…the bar."

'_And that's that. Sorry for making you all wait so long. School stuff. Let me know what you think. Thanks!'_


	20. Moment to Hide

_'Hi there! Well…sorry for not updating sooner…again! I really need to get my act together and start putting out chapters quicker. Thanks for being patient everyone and thanks for reading and reviewing!'_

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am merely writing a non-profit fanfiction for fun.

Chapter 20

Honesty knelt down to lift the injured prince from the ground, but the burned saiyajin let out a shrill cry of agony as his blistered and charred skin stretched and ached. Honesty hesitated before placing his counterpart back onto the cool, black floor before standing up again.

"Well, shit, Vegeta. Are you just going to piss and moan or will you let me pick you up?"

With a fiery glare Vegeta scowled at the face that was identical to him, an annoyance rising within him as he realized how damn irritating that smug, ever-knowing expression was.

"We'll wait," Vegeta snapped. "You said it yourself that we heal faster while inside the mind. It shouldn't take that long."

Honesty opened his mouth to reply, but slowly slouched in defeat and sighed. "What the fuck do I care? It's not like we'll be winning any great battle soon."

With a resigned grunt of distress Honesty plopped onto the soothing floor next to Vegeta, the two exact images remaining silent as Vegeta's mental self began to heal. The moments ticked away and amazingly enough, the wounded fighter felt a bit of energy come back to his "body." As he lay and waited, his mind wandered. He looked past the current situation and found himself perplexed at the situations that had occurred to his own brain. All these images and personas were just too astounding to comprehend. That Shadow child was a personality that protected him throughout his life. That weak, scraggly being was completely on his own when it came to blocking Vegeta's true crushing emotions that threatened to destroy him every day.

Then there was Honesty. He was one of the biggest pricks he'd ever met, yet just like him! All those so-called "evil" personas had been a shock to meet, too. Strength level four was a massive surprise that Vegeta had not been prepared for. And then there was that one persona. That androgynous, strangely beautiful Grace, which saved both him and Kakarotto was an enigma. There was something about him that had greatly affected the third-class fighter. Never had Vegeta seen Goku that angry. There was an aura of bizarre and unfamiliar darkness that crept around the usually peaceful, happy warrior as he approached the dangerous and crazed Hatred.

Hatred. Simply looking at that persona sickened him. The mere idea that something that dark and cruel crept along the hallways of his brain was horrifying actually. It was because of Vegeta's undying hold on vengeance and anger that Hatred had grown so powerful. He had hated Frieza with every breath in his body. The sick monster was a creature that made his blood boil within his veins, made his heart race with choking rage, and sometimes even cripple him, leaving him bed-ridden and so depressed he could barely crawl from his room. And yet, Hatred was living proof that Frieza's influence on him was so strong that it had made him become the thing he hated. Vegeta had not been strong enough to fight off the demons within him and that blackness in his soul had festered and grown into a nightmare, which was Hatred. Had Kakarotto lived his life, he would have easily overcome the cruelty and anger that invaded his every day life. Kakarotto, the good, kind, loving saiyajin did not have a being as shameful or despicable as Hatred living inside him.

Vegeta shifted on the ground and flexed his fingers. Feeling a bit sleepy from the long break, the drowsy prince blinked a few times before slowly sitting up, wincing as his skin was still healing from the vicious attack. But he managed to fully sit up and glance at Honesty. The armored prince merely gave him a bored stare as he lay on his back, his muscular arms behind his head.

"Are you ready now?" He sniffed.

Vegeta scowled at the blunt annoyance and leaned forward before successfully standing, his eyes squinted with the pain that still throbbed through his weakened frame. He tilted a bit as he tried to regain his balance, but found that his coordination was extremely off. Suddenly hopping on one foot, Vegeta pin-wheeled his arms and fell. Though, the ground never him as a cool breeze swept around him, the black wall suddenly coming to life as velvety strands caught his arms softly and gently pushed him back onto his feet. Perplexed, Vegeta watched as the blackness sunk away from him…and a curious, smudged face very slowly crept from the shadows. Almost appearing ghostly, Shadow Vegeta's large, innocent eyes blinked and his long, lanky body continued to stream from his hiding spot.

Vegeta stood still as he watched the oddly lovely sight. The young teenager moved like fluid, his body one with the darkness that he owned. His upper body fully protruded out of the black wall, as his lower half remained covered. Shadow leaned forward, his elfish qualities becoming even clearer as his face neared Vegeta's. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, both extremely curious to see themselves at different stages of their life. The shadowed area was dead silent as the young prince leaned even closer, his long lashes hovering over black, haunted eyes. With noses almost touching the youthful version brought a hand up and gently ran a soft finger down Vegeta's cheek. The older version ran his eyes across the image of his abused self, his stomach twisting in knots as he took note of the streaks of blood that stained the boy's nose and lips. Bruises ran across the pasty skin…the discolored areas perfectly matching Frieza's bony fingers.

Shadow Vegeta drew back suddenly as if shocked. His shoulder blades slipped back into the wall and his eyebrows pinched together in an expression of utmost grief. He brought his thin, yet toned arms up to his chest as if cold and shivered. Present-time Vegeta blinked in confusion before suddenly being hit with a wall of sadness and deep agony that wrapped around his heart like a vice. He barely noticed the small sob that Shadow Vegeta let out as the boy sunk even further into his hiding space. The true Vegeta stumbled back as he felt an uncontrollable depression consume him.

"What is wrong with you?" Honesty demanded. The armored prince stormed up to the wall and harshly grabbed Shadow's shoulder. Shaking the boy roughly, he growled in annoyance as the young teen let a few tears fall. "Well? What did you do?"

Through misting eyes Vegeta watched as the black-clad persona shook his head and whimpered, his eyes tightly shut. Honesty shook him again and Shadow Vegeta let out a few mumbling words.

"What do you mean it's the end for us all? Did you just realize that?"

Shadow wrenched himself from Honesty's grip and disappeared back into the walls. Honesty let out an outraged gasp and swung a clawed hand around in the shadowy land, but hit nothing. The "room" suddenly resonated with Shadow's cried, though he could be seen.

"Miy-shull kul. Ia asw trait-luh…r-ria."

Vegeta watched as Honesty's tense shoulders immediately sagged. The raven-haired persona shook his head and sighed before turning to Vegeta, a distant, cold look on his face. The true saiyajin fought the overwhelming grief that had filtered through him and stared directly into Honesty's eyes.

They had both heard it. They both understood what the boy had seen when he touched Vegeta.

"You really think we don't stand any chance at all?" Honesty asked, his voice echoing in the blackness.

Vegeta stared for a moment longer before dropping his eyes to the floor shamefully. Normally he could hide any emotion that ever swept through him. Years of intense torment and practice had trained him to reveal nothing of what he thought. But he could not hide his thoughts from his own mind. Shadow Vegeta was the one who really seemed to know all his emotions. That one touch had shown Shadow Vegeta what the true prince had really thought. The ever-confident, resilient fighter…had given up. The shock and horror of such events had stricken the poor persona and the intense sadness and grief that exploded from the protective being also hit Vegeta, too.

"Shuol Kameoil!!" Screamed Shadow Vegeta, his body suddenly appearing directly before Vegeta and Honesty's eyes.

The normally, small, lithe saiyajin appeared much taller and stronger as he stared at Vegeta, his eyes ablaze with an unusual anger and distrust.

"Shuol…kameoil?" He said again, softer this time.

Honesty allowed his eyes to sweep over Vegeta's stiff frame before looking back at the tormented boy that stood before them.

"How do you expect me to fight anymore?" Vegeta asked with a pathetic laugh. "Hatred is a monster created from my power and rage, Frieza, and Kakarotto. I can't beat him. Kakarotto can't beat him. No one can! And even if we did manage to destroy that freak, there are still all the other deluded, crazies within my brain that I obviously can't control. And then, there's this whole problem with me not having any grace anymore. I can barely walk a fucking inch without tripping or stumbling! How do you expect me to continue fighting, Shadow? Will I be expected to sit on the floor and just blast people away while all the others are able to do katas and move?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his broad chest and let out a disdainful laugh again. "So…in answer to your question…yes, at this moment, I wish to die."

His two images let out similar gasps of surprise at his outright confession. The powerful, confident fighter had said something that never escaped his lips before. And he was calm, too. Shadow had seen the defeat and finality in Vegeta's mind it tore him apart that his hero, his icon, the one in charge was so indifferent toward death. He was going to simply lie down and allow all the personas that had worked so hard to keep him alive and functioning to be killed by the demon that planned to destroy his mind.

Vegeta looked up and saw the tears of anguish well up in the boy's eyes and then stream down his injured face. Shadow's barrier was down and Vegeta received a full blast of the agony and horrific disappointment that attacked his mind.

"I can't defeat that persona," Vegeta ground out through clenched teeth.

Shadow's grief-filled face scrunched up as an uncharacteristic rage covered his features, his arms coming up and his small fists clenched with fury. His small body shook and he opened his mouth, letting out a high-pitched shriek before letting out a string sentences toward Vegeta. The words echoed across the strange dimension of his mind and Vegeta blinked in surprise at the blunt, truthful words. Snapping his fingers viciously, Shadow changed the entire environment in a second before vanishing completely.

Vegeta jumped at the sudden scene change and allowed his eyes to adjust to the random light, though it was very dim here, too. A look of great surprise passed over his features as he took in the amazing sight. He had been here only once before, but it had been one of his most memorable nights ever while on his stay at Earth.

It was a dimly lit bar with small red and orange lamps on the wooden walls casting a soothing, jazzy light upon the area. Small rounded tables took up most of the crowded room; each one holding a small candle that flickered within a pearly glass jar. Martini glasses and bottles of liquor sat on the table surfaces holding beverages of all tastes and levels. Near the back of the bar an actual band was playing, men in zoot-suits with wide-brimmed hats and fedoras blew long buzzing notes on their instruments as a blues tune filled the air. They were the only people in the entire bar…except for a couple near the shadows giggling and whispering as they swayed back and forth to the lilting song.

Vegeta blinked and squinted into the darkened corner of the room and his heart raced, as he knew exactly who was over there. He backed up and felt his balance leave him again. Falling back slightly, Vegeta's back met a hard edge, the bar. Peering over his shoulder, Vegeta felt amazed again as his eyes fell on the wall full of liquor and beverages. There was no bar tender and Vegeta had to think about why there were only certain images appearing from this memory. The bar had been full the night he and Bulma swaggered in, but now it was only the band and the couple embracing each other drunkenly nearby.

There was a pained hum behind him and to his right and Vegeta turned to see Goku stirring painfully in his "sleep" and then dully open his eyes. The third-class blinked several times before sitting straight up, his eyes wide and panicked. Honesty stood behind the startled saiyajin and chuckled arrogantly.

"Have any good dreams?" He snickered.

Goku promptly ignored him and stared directly at the true Vegeta, his eyes still dazed and sleepy.

"You're ok," Goku said. "We're all…alive."

Vegeta nodded and smirked. "For now, Kakarotto," he replied knowingly.

Vegeta pushed himself off the bar table and made his way toward Goku and grabbed one of the shiny wooden chairs. With his legs on either sides of the seat, Vegeta sat on it backwards and placed his hands on the back of it and rested his head. With a long sigh, Vegeta's dull eyes watched the image of himself and Bulma swaying in a drunken haze as they attempted to dance.

Goku rubbed his neck and winced at the pain. He remembered exploding into a vicious rage and then attacking Hatred in a flurry of insanity. He had never felt so angry before. But the persona had overcome him and practically strangled the life from him. He couldn't remember what happened after that, and now he had so many questions. Turning to Vegeta, Goku was about to ask him about the current situation, but instead gasped as he saw the horrible red burns that lined his arms and parts of his face. Where his clothes had been singed and torn, angry blisters and almost black scorch marks marred his usually tan skin.

"Vegeta, what happened?" Goku cried.

The prince tilted his head to the side and gave his ally a lazy stare and then gazed at his arms and shrugged. "If you got killed for such a worthless cause such as saving my life, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I had decided to offer myself up to Hatred so you could get away free," he explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Goku however was not pleased. He shook his head in shock and jumped from the table. Standing in front of Vegeta, he towered over him and put his hands on his hips like a mother about to scold a child.

"Vegeta, do you actually think that that would have solved anything?" He demanded. "Hatred probably would have killed me after he killed you!"

"No," Vegeta replied nonchalantly, his eyes staring straight ahead at Goku's knees. "I convinced him to let you leave. I told him that it would be a much more amazing experience if he was able to fight you in the real world as a living, solid being. He complied; almost burned me to death, and then that Shadow persona came in and saved us all. Now we're here and waiting for that bastard to destroy my whole mind. So…yay for good news."

In a flash Goku had his hands wrapped around the front of Vegeta's torn blue shirt. The prince was slammed harshly against the top of the table that Goku had been laying on, his eyes instantly bursting with bright stars as his head collided with red-brown surface. Goku's face was a mask of pure rage and he got so close their noses almost touched.

"You were just going to allow yourself to be killed? You didn't even bother to try and protect all these personas that have helped you all these year?" Slamming Vegeta down again, Goku's mouth curled viciously. "Didn't you know that if Hatred actually managed to kill all of you, he would not be able to control your body? He's an insane split persona! You'd just be a helpless body with the mind of crazed killer."

Vegeta brought his hands back and forced the larger saiyajin off his chest. Goku stumbled back from the strength behind the angry shove and watched as the short prince pulled himself off the table and instantly lost his balance. Clutching the chair he had been sitting on, the angered saiyajin glared into his eyes, an expression of rage and helplessness resting upon his features.

"That was the idea, you fucking asshole!" Vegeta growled, his body visibly shaking. He straightened up and stood tall. "I fully know that if Hatred takes over my mind, he will not be able to actually wake this body. I'd be a vegetable…a comatose corpse. Then…you would kill me."

Goku's face blanched of all color and his mouth fell open at the idea. Shaking his head in shock, Goku bumped against a table and turned to see the image memory of Vegeta and Bulma kissing passionately in the corner of the room. He didn't even seem to register the sight and turned to look at the seething prince.

"Vegeta. We have had situations worse than this. I thought you would have learned from fighting Buu that self-destruction wouldn't solve your problems. This is your mind. You can get rid of this persona."

It was Vegeta's turn to become enraged now. Picking up the chair he had leaned on, the furious prince launched the wooden object at Goku's surprised face. There was a crash and explosion of splinters as the chair cracked on impact of the side of the bar. Goku blinked in surprise and turned to see Vegeta standing crouched over, his fists clenched and face red with uncontrolled anger. His slanted eyes were squeezed shut and his body quivered from the emotions rushing through him.

"And then what, Kakarotto?!" Vegeta hollered. "We defeat Hatred, get my mind back in order, and then I just sit around and watch as even the weak earthlings pass me in power and strength? Fuck that! I'd rather be dead!"

Goku's eyebrow lowered in confusion and shook his head. "Vegeta…why would you become weak after this? Why do you think you'd have no power once you woke up?"

Goku gasped in surprise as Vegeta raised his head, his eyes shimmering with tears that had not fallen yet and an expression of utmost grief. For a moment, Goku thought that this perhaps was not the true Vegeta but a persona that he had not yet met before. Maybe Honesty was pulling a trick and decided to bring in a persona of cowardice or grief. But he quickly ignored that thought as he saw that the prince still had his pride and honor surrounding him, even if he was so distressed at the moment.

"I can' even walk a straight line anymore, Kakarotto. I know for a fact that I will no longer be able to get to a level more powerful than I am now. How do you expect me to fight when I don't even have any more grace or balance?!" Vegeta slid to ground, his palms resting before his knees. He shook his head miserably and stared at the glossy floor. "Fighting is all I do, Kakarotto. I'm the saiyajin prince and have been known for my strength and agility. When Hatred killed that persona, Grace, my whole life was destroyed, too. As a fighter, you should understand how useless I will be if there is ever another battle."

Staring at the broken fighter on the ground, Goku felt his emotions swirl within him. As he heard the grief and defeat in the arrogant, proud prince's voice, he understood the horrific loss he felt. Veheshin had a huge influence over Vegeta, giving him the floating swagger and lovely grace that made Vegeta an amazing fighter. Now that Veheshin was utterly destroyed, Vegeta could no longer fight or move in his once graceful and fluid way. The third-class moved to his friend's side and knelt down. Placing a hand on Vegeta's shivering back Goku felt the urge to move closer. Bringing forward his other arm, Goku pulled the smaller being closer into an embrace and hugged the distraught warrior to his chest.

Vegeta tensed and kept his hands up to his mouth, but allowed the larger saiyajin to hug him. And amazingly…he felt a bit better. The tears that had been floating in his eyes slowly faded and the tremors that invaded his body became less. His cheeks flushed from the unusual gesture and he knew not what to do, so he allowed Goku to hold him. They remained like that for several minutes before a throat being cleared resonated from behind them. Comically, both saiyajins turned to see Honesty nodding toward the bar.

Together they looked in the opposite direction and were surprised to see two versions of Vegeta sitting there and another one in the distance doing the Charleston in front of the band. The two at the bar chuckled mockingly and in an instant Vegeta shoved Goku across the room. A few tables and chairs flipped over as Goku slid across the floor and Vegeta hopped to his feet and stared at the different versions of himself. There was an ecstatic "ha!" from the Vegeta that did a few wild swing kicks during the trumpet solo while dancing with the jazz band.

A Vegeta at the bar picked up a green martini and took a small sip from it. He pushed a pair of glasses up the bridge of his straight nose and stared at the true prince with a bored expression. He swirled the martini glass around in his elegant hand and then placed it down. Vegeta took in the lavender, collared shirt he wore and fancy khaki pants. The expression he wore was snobby and arrogant, and in Vegeta's tired, stressed mindset, the mere presence of the persona annoyed him.

The one sitting next to the lavender dressed prince held a rather amused expression. He had obviously thought the sight of Vegeta and Goku hugging quite funny. A playful, devious smirk sat upon his tan face and he leaned on the bar surface, his pointed chin resting on laced fingers. He wore all black; black pants, a black tight turtle neck, and black Dr. Martens, which were actually a brand that Vegeta very much preferred.

"I think we interrupted something, Ed," The black-clad prince mused.

The one with the glasses nodded and smiled with much amusement.

"Is this really the time to be hitting the bar, fellas?" Honesty asked as he approached the bar.

The one with the glasses sighed and swiveled around in his bar stool to watch as Honesty made his way over.

"We could hear all the ruckus from the battle. After that damned persona blasted the shit out of the hallway my office was in, Tactical and I decided to…well…leave."

The four Vegetas stood together as they spoke and introduced each other. Vegeta was eager to meet two of his intelligence personas and his ego swelled as he discovered he had three geniuses within him to gain information.

Goku stood in the back and watched the unusual scene of the four princes conversing. He shook his head at how used he had gotten to seeing multiple versions of the arrogant fighter. His dark eyes scanned over the Vegeta and Bulma image that sat very near. Experimentally he ran his hand along Bulma's back and nodded to himself as his fingers sliced thin air. This was just one of Vegeta's random memories. Goku took a step forward and stopped as he watched the stray Vegeta dancing and throwing himself around on the dance floor. He seemed to putting his all into it and a very satisfied expression sat upon the persona's face.

Goku took in his garb and wondered which emotion this character presented. He wore a blinding red tank top and baggy black pants. His black shoes clicked on the floor as he did a quick lindy hop and wiped some sweat off his brow. Goku chuckled a bit at the strange being and made his way toward the group of Vegetas, one wearing a lavender collared shirt, one wearing all black, one in the armor Bulma had made him years ago, and the true Vegeta in his looser blue gi. Once again Goku was stricken by complexity of Vegeta's mind and wondered if his brain was this wild.

"So, then basically we're screwed." Tactical Intelligence said flatly.

Goku stood outside the little huddle of princes and listened as Honesty and True Vegeta told the intelligences of the recent events. Ed's eyes flickered in Goku's direction and he scowled. Goku knew why, though. The persona never wanted Goku to interfere in the first place. He probably believed that this whole situation was his fault entirely.

"Let us consider the facts," Educational intelligence sighed. "Hatred is made of Kakarotto, Vegeta, and Frieza. He has their power and strength. It is not possible for Kakarotto to defeat him nor Vegeta."

"But, Hatred is just an image. He's just a persona. This one is the true Vegeta at the moment," Honesty said as he nodded toward to Vegeta. "Why can't he just meld Hatred into a room and turn him into an image memory like he did with Vegeta Stage Fifteen?"

Ed picked up a peanut from the bar and flicked it at the armored prince's face. Honesty bit it out of the air and smirked as he chewed it smugly.

"How do you suppose Vegeta will get Hatred vulnerable enough to put his hands on him and create an entire room and change him into a memory image?" Ed snapped.

Honesty stared at his ally for a moment before shrugging childishly and looking away. The group of saiyajins sat in silence as they let the fact that they were defeated sink in fully. Neither of the genius Vegetas could figure out a plan and true Vegeta had absolutely no desire to fight back. Goku felt his stomach sink further and further as the bleak future looked hopeless.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing!"

The five saiyajins turned to see the once dancing prince running straight at them. He leapt into the air and landed on one of the spinning stools at the end of the bar. The chair spiraled around wildly, the outgoing saiyajin on top of it and then like a cat, the newest persona leapt from the stool, did a flip in the air and landed on the floor right in front of the surprised group. He stumbled forward a bit, but kept his composure.

"Ooo….my balance has been a bit off lately." He said while fanning himself with his hand which was covered with black gloves, save that for the free fingers.

"We're all off-balanced, dip-shit!" Honesty growled. "Our persona of Grace was just destroyed."

But these words swept over the newest member's head. The black-haired stranger clasped his hands together as if in prayer and looked up at the sparkling ceiling.

"Dear Veheshin, you died for a grand cause. In a blaze of glory, you left the immediate plain of Vegeta's mind in a brave moment of honor," his smooth voice said loudly. With each movement, the persona moved with emotion and wild action. He pumped his fists, clenched his face with each feeling, and launched his body into each word uttered. "But together we shall push forward!" He lunged forward and gripped Vegeta and Goku's fists in his own half-gloved hands. "Realize this now, my friends, there is always a hidden power within us all. All you need to do is find it and trust it."

Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other, a look of unease passing through Vegeta, as his hand was held tightly in the hand of a man that looked identical to him, but acted crazy. Goku was just glad that the prince never fully got to meet Veheshin if he thought this new persona was so bizarre.

Vegeta tried to wrench his arm from the wild prince's grasp. The newcomer looked at him oddly as his death grip was pried off of the true prince. The red and black saiyajin turned to Goku and smiled greatly. Releasing the third-class, the passionate being leapt back with a wild flip and landed squarely in the center of a table, knocking off a candle in the process. As if telling a lively story to a bunch of small children, the expressive being swung his hands around.

"Goku, the hero of earth, so full of bravery and kindness has entered the dark depths of his best friend's mind to heal the years of damage and torment. Upon seeing the dangers and angst that has swept within this frail mind he has taken lead a perilous and amazing journey to protect not only the prince, but those small personas within him. He-"

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta demanded, his cheeks red from the embarrassing words spoken.

In mid sentence, the new being looked at him briefly before grinning widely and leaping from his sitting spot. It seemed that the split persona could not stay still for more than a minute.

Landing in front of the bewildered prince, the radiant version of himself bowed and then snapped his fingers. The lights that were aimed at the jazz band swiveled around and landed directly on the outgoing saiyajin, spotlighting him. Honesty, Ed, and TI all sighed, knowing exactly who this person was.

"I am the being that must express himself in every movement. Emotion and feeling are our number one drive in life and I am the one who must push forth and make conversation less boring." He laughed. "How bland life would be without feeling, without movement and urges, without expression, without…_passion._" He said the last word with a hiss and bowed again.

Vegeta remained staring at the version of himself in the red top and black pants and then gave Goku an almost disgusted stare. He shook his head as if saying; _I actually have a being like this inside my mind?_ Goku smiled comfortingly and shrugged.

"Passion." Vegeta stated. And the one bowing to him grinned and nodded. The band in the back began to play a particularly fast tune and the hyper persona did a quick wild swing move, kicking his legs back and forth before settling again.

"Correct!" He chirped, making Vegeta cringe away from him even more. "And you are the true Vegeta, the one who must fight Hatred head on and take back this mind and body!"

Vegeta laughed dryly and turned back to Ed and Tactical Intelligence. Pulling up a bar stool, he sat with his back to Passion.

"So. Should we just wait here until Hatred comes barging in or should we just go meet up with him and let it end quickly?"

Ed clicked his fingers on his drink and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Turning to TI, he cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"Here's what we'll do," Tactical said. "We get trashed, hang out here, and just let things happen. Sounds good?"

The three personas nodded and went back to looking at the wall of the bar. They ignored Honesty, Goku, and Passion's gasps of outrage…but they could not ignore the explosion of the bar they had been sitting at. Vegeta and the two intelligences were thrown to the sides as Passion held his hand up, a dying light fading in his palm. An irritated, yet arrogant smirk rested on his mouth and he let his hand fall back to his side. Liquor poured onto the floor and the three Vegetas stared wide-eyed at the intense energy Passion had produced.

"No. Here is what we are going to do," Passion snapped. "I will drag you there if I have to, Vegeta, but you will face Hatred and you will win. I know it for a fact."

Vegeta could only stare at the vibrant persona as he stood before him, his face serious and fiery. His own mind was forcing him to fight and he felt as if he could not deny it. Peering up at the red ceiling, Vegeta thought back to the last angry words screamed by Shadow Vegeta. The quiet, shy, scared boy was obviously so shocked by Vegeta's cowardice and defeat that it pushed him get his point across…and it had a huge impact on the prince's thoughts.

_I can't defeat that persona,_ was what Vegeta told the angst-ridden boy.

"You control this body. You control this mind. **Get rid of it.**"

The finality in the high-pitched voice had been firm and serious and it felt wrong to ignore the command. With those few words, Vegeta understood the absurdity of his mind. Hatred was one _his_ personas, a persona he had been able to meet to face. All the beings in his mind belonged to him. And he, the prince of all saiyajins, was not going to be defeated by his own brain after winning so many battles in the past.

'_Alright, that's all for now. I will really try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing!'_


	21. Animal Instinct

_'What? I'm alive? Yes….and I am trying to bring this fanfiction back one chapter at a time. This is the benefit of being an insomniac occasionally. Lots of writing time. Anyway, very sorry for not updating…in over a month. I feel so awful about it. Yet, I have a week of school and huge projects, so it still may take some time to update again. I shouldn't even be writing now, but working on projects. BUT, it is for you, my loyal readers that I feel I must update. Thanks for all the reviews and interest, and here's chapter 21 of "Too Many Voices."'_

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am merely writing a non-profit fanfiction for fun.

Chapter 21

Vegeta looked from one face to the other, all of them identical to him, yet so different at the same time. In the dim bar he stood as a loud, wild jazz band played in the back of the room. The colorful lights cast eerie glows on the faces of those around him, illuminating their features.

Glancing at Goku, Vegeta scowled, crossed his arms, and walked slowly to a small round table near the wooden dance floor. There he watched as the scene with himself and Bulma had started over. Walking to the prince's side, Goku followed Vegeta's gaze as the memory image began. The third-class glanced at Vegeta's face, surprised to see a somewhat warm and nostalgic expression resting on his features. Bulma's loud cackle broke the silence and the two staggered from the shadows and onto the dance floor. Bulma held Vegeta's uncovered hands tightly, a large grin on her red face. Goku noted Vegeta's face and was very surprised to see his mouth twisted in an embarrassed smirk, his eyes shifting back and forth as if staring at those around him.

"Woman, it's too crowded," Vegeta muttered.

Frowning, Goku looked around cautiously, only to find that the bar was virtually empty except for the personas.

"It was really crowded this night," the true Vegeta said. "But I only remembered her really. The band yes…but the surrounding people were unimportant."

Goku's eyes widened briefly at the softly spoken words and he quickly returned his gaze to the couple on the dance floor as Vegeta growled with annoyance at his staring.

At this point, Bulma slid her fingers over the edges of Vegeta's cupped hands and laughed again at his nervousness.

"And then a rock step…slow, slow, quick, quick, slow…"

The blue-haired beauty attempted to teach her drunken lover to swing dance to the quick music, but the saiyajin merely shifted back and forth, his eyes sweeping the floor again. Bulma giggled drunkenly and pressed her forehead against his chest before pulling away quickly and sniffing.

"It's just you and me, Vegeta," she slurred happily. "These people. These people don't know you. Just let yourself…slide."

Goku watched curiously as Vegeta's mouth twisted to the side as he pondered this, before grabbing Bulma's hands again. For several minutes the two worked out a few basic steps and spins. The saiyajin prince listened to her instructions and gazed at those around him, his sharp eyes picking up their more complicated moves.

The jazz band struck up a particularly swinging tune and it came as a shock to everyone as Vegeta took Bulma's hands, did a quick swing step, and then spun her around gracefully. The blue-haired scientist blinked in shock as she spun toward a nearby table, but slid into a graceful rhythm at the edge of the floor. Spinning twice playfully, Bulma's red and white spotted dress flared up elegantly before she was running back into Vegeta's arms. The prince chuckled to himself, caught the wild dancer, swung her to his side wonderfully and took her back out into a lovely swing step. The two continued to dance in such a way as the saxophones took the melody, their reedy purr shaking the nearby glasses. A blasting trumpet solo came next, its straight mute sending the instrument into a spiraling whine that sent the two dancers into a complicated Charleston. Goku realized that he, too, was hopping a bit to the beat, but a sharp glare from the true Vegeta froze him instantly. The jazzy song came to a loud halt and the spectators watched as Vegeta lowered Bulma into a graceful dip before lifting her back up again.

There was loud applause as Ed, Tactical, Honesty, and Passion clapped, and strangely enough, Bulma and the image Vegeta blushed and quickly exited the dance floor. Before Goku could ask, Vegeta sighed and shrugged.

"The people out there actually applauded. I swear, it was the most humiliating moment-"

"Looks like you were having fun," Goku interrupted.

Vegeta merely glared at his idiot ally as the fool continued to grin down at him. Deciding not to reply, the prince took a step onto the dance floor to get a better look at what he and Bulma were doing now. Drinking deeply from a cup of water, Bulma wiped her forehead and let out a rush of air. Laughing again, she playfully slapped Vegeta on the shoulder and caught her breath.

"We mostly just talked and drank the rest of the night. We drove here, but I ended up flying us home…though I don't remember most of it."

"It sounded like a great night," Goku chimed in.

Vegeta's face remained stoic and calm, but Goku could practically see the rush of emotions and thoughts going through his head. In the prince's usual expression sat confusion and distress over something. He looked lost suddenly, standing alone on the dance floor, but Goku kept his distance and let the torn fighter think.

He had many decisions to make and plans to create. This memory image had obviously stirred something inside him and he was having a difficult time deciding what to do. This whole occurrence unhinged something in the distraught prince and Goku could only watch from a distance.

The memory image continued to play on. The phantom-like pictures of the two laughed and joked, showing a much lighter side of Vegeta and Bulma's relationship. Goku couldn't help but smile as a large grin appeared on the memory image of Vegeta. It was a rare sight to see such an expression and it truly seemed to warm the already hot room.

But as Goku continued to watch the couple shove each other back and forth playfully, the third class saiyajin felt a gnawing worry at the pit of his stomach. As much as he really loved to see the two interact in such a way, a dangerous and almost frightening feeling of jealousy grew deep within him. Goku was not one to become angry or spiteful toward such situations. Hell, he was just not one to become envious or selfish over anything. But he could not push these feelings aside and the smile that had sat on his face slowly faded. He remembered back to the battle against Hatred. That bastard killed Veheshin and a horrible, mind-numbing anger had consumed him. An anger like nothing he had ever felt before made the usually happy and relaxed saiyajin lash out in a vicious rage. That fury frightened Goku greatly, as he was not used to such emotions, but he remembered the small part of him that thrived in it. As Goku watched Bulma playfully peck the side of Vegeta's face with a quick kiss, the earth-raised saiyajin fully knew that there was a Vegeta persona inside of him.

"Come along, Kakarotto," Vegeta said gruffly as he trudged from the peaceful, cozy scene. The last thing he wanted to do was fight Hatred again. He was exhausted physically and especially mentally. But Vegeta knew that merely waiting for the monster to destroy half his brain was not an option now. It was time to go.

Goku blinked and shook his head as he came out of his rapid thoughts. He hadn't expected Vegeta to continue so quickly and he wondered if the prince had formulated a plan. The third class shuffled up to the flame-haired saiyajin's back and followed him as he made his way to the door that lead to Vegeta's wild mind.

"You have a plan then?" Educational Intelligence asked skeptically.

With his gloved hand on the door, Vegeta hesitated before turning and looking at the four split personas.

"I'm still formulating one. I'll most likely just be facing the demon head on…so if you have any words of wisdom or final thoughts, leave them now."

Ed, Tactical, and Honesty all groaned in much dismay. Shaking their heads and conversing briefly, they stood from the bar and made their way over to the two retreating saiyajins.

"I can't say that I approve of this plan…or lack of one, but I have no other ideas to defeat this freak. If you actually manage to defeat Hatred and reorganize this destroyed mind I'll die from shock," Ed explained.

"The hell you will," Vegeta barked. "If I actually get out of this alive I'll need something to brag about. Having three intelligences within my mind will be my only mood lifter since I no longer have any grace left."

Goku glanced at Vegeta, but was surprised to see a playful smirk on his lips. This was not the usual Vegeta attitude, especially since he lost such an intricate part of his fighting style. Peering away suddenly, Goku looked into the shadows of the bar. Perhaps Vegeta was so laid back at the moment because he knew there was not going to be a happy ending to this problem. In all likelihood, this body and mind were going to be destroyed.

Vegeta told Goku that he had planned to die, to let Hatred try and control his body. Vegeta knew that he would not be waking up again if that happened. "You would kill me," Vegeta had stated. The prince honestly believed that Goku had enough in him to simply slay him while he lay comatose and helpless. Then again, perhaps Vegeta knew that Goku wasn't exactly acting like his usual self.

"We will follow you on your way, brave knight!" Passion said, suddenly leaping through the air and landing before the true Vegeta. "With your spirits high and hope in the air, we, the team of loyal and confident subjects shall follow in your steps, every part of the way! We-"

"No," Ed stated.

"I think not," Tactical shot.

"Loyal?" Honesty asked.

Passion whipped around angrily, his fist in the air and mouth in a comical pout. "We have to follow the true Vegeta every step of the way!" He cried. "He's brave and strong enough to continue forward and we shall go with him!"

"No, Passion," the true Vegeta chuckled. He watched as the red-clad prince slowly turned to him, confusion written all over his face. "I will need only a certain number of personas at my side."

The group stared at the suddenly confident prince, his statement intriguing the two intelligences.

"You do have a plan?" Tactical said. "How is it that I'm not aware?"

"It's pretty simple…and it's a risk. Hell, I don't even know if I can find them. That shadow brat is still pissed and-"

"Who?" Ed asked as he pushed his black glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Vegeta smirked and his ever-present gleam shimmered in his dark eyes. Once again Vegeta's mind was piecing together a plan, though a small one at that. He was going to build a team of his most powerful personas.

"Even Hatred said it before he almost burned me to death. He wasn't even aware of his words and I doubt he cared since we both thought I'd die at that moment."

"Well, what did he say?" Honesty demanded.

Vegeta shook his head and laughed lightly. It was stupid that he hadn't even thought of it before. "My two strongest personas. Hatred may be one of the most powerful within me, but even he can't survive without at least one of them." Looking at all of the curious faces, Vegeta's grin widened…and suddenly they all knew. "Right before Hatred tried to kill me he said, "You and your pride and honor. Those truly are some of your most powerful personas."'

The group of Vegeta's seemed to puff up their chests slightly, those words striking their very hearts. Every aspect of Vegeta screamed pride, arrogance, confidence, and honor. It was the very core of his being that he made sure to flaunt everyday. When Vegeta had nothing else to rely on, it was his pride that kept him running, kept him alive. Without it, the prince of all saiyajins would not exist. Every persona had it in him, even if they were an emotion of fear and cowardice. Vegeta's pride filled every part of his body and the personas knew that that was where his real strength hid.

"Well done," Passion said tearfully, his half-gloved hands beginning to clap. But Honesty knocked the dramatic being on the head, shutting him up briefly.

"But where will you find them?" Ed asked, his sharp eyes glaring at his true self.

Vegeta took in the intelligent being's piercing stare and then turned his gaze to the far off door on the side of the dim bar.

"I'll search this mind. It's my brain. I'll be able to find them."

"And…who will travel with you?" Ed asked, his voice growing deeper, his words suddenly filled with contempt.

Vegeta lowered an eyebrow at the persona's suddenly odd behavior and was surprised to see the educated genius suddenly switch his burning gaze to Goku.

"Just me," Goku replied sharply.

The room grew quiet suddenly; even the band had stopped playing and the Vegeta and Bulma couple in the back took to whispering. Vegeta felt his confusion grow more and he looked at his ally and then back to Ed. He wondered what had occurred between the two and found himself suddenly staring into a wary face identical to his own.

"Vegeta," Ed spoke slowly, each word accented with a heavy note. "I have spoken to Kakarotto about this already. I've spoken my views, but what's done is done." His eyes grew darker as a slow anger began to burn through him. "I feel that a mind should be left alone and controlled only by those who own it. I strongly believe that no one has the right to enter one's brain and fuck with his mind to be some hero once again. I won't go into detail, but I will tell you this. Certain…outside personas and interferences are very well a large factor in your mental state at this time. I'm only going to say this. It's your mind Vegeta…and your battle. Use outside help only if YOU feel necessary…but remember…this is your mind and your body." The genius persona's eyes glanced at Goku again. "Sometimes…things are better left alone. And sometimes people think that every battle belongs to them, even if they helped start the problem."

Vegeta stared at the clever, almost godly being for some time, letting the words sink in. Ed's speech was littered with hidden messages, but he had no real idea what he was trying to say. Obviously this persona did not trust or like Goku and Vegeta's curiosity was pleading to find out. But Vegeta merely nodded and turned to Goku, surprised to see the younger saiyajin staring at the ground in a somewhat guilty stance. Blinking in shock, Vegeta's mind began to race as he tried to figure out what Ed had meant. Was he actually saying that Kakarotto was not to be trusted? The ever-powerful hero of earth…was in some way responsible for his state of mind now?

Vegeta shook himself of these thoughts and turned to his four personas. It was incredibly odd staring at the faces that were identical to him, but he had more important things to worry about than this strange twilight zone happening.

"We'll be going then," he stated.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group and the nearby jazz band suddenly struck up a slow, almost sad tune. The lights dimmed suddenly and the deep blues of the music made the area seem very cold suddenly. A baritone saxophone struck a particularly low note that seemed to rumble the wooden ground at their feet.

"God, this isn't going to be some sappy goodbye is it?" Honesty asked, rolling his black eyes. But it was obvious he was scared and nervous. Once Vegeta walked out that door he was on his way to face Hatred. In Honesty's mind, they all had only a matter of time to live.

"Smart-ass. All of you stay here…or someplace safe. I guess you'll be seeing the outcome…soon."

The chilling silence, except for the blues in the background, crept upon them again. Shifting back and forth awkwardly, the two intelligences looked at each other and sighed.

"Good…good luck," Tactical said.

Ed merely nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Goku watched the strange behavior and had to stifle a laugh. It was obvious that all these Vegetas, except for Passion, had no idea how to express their emotions. He could tell that they wanted to burst out and either beg the true Vegeta not to go or wish him the best of luck with some words of wisdom, but the proud, arrogant beings could only manage small nods and grunts of encouragement.

After about a minute of uncomfortable shifting about, Vegeta turned to leave. The two saiyajins made their way to the small wooden door and the bar suddenly rang out with Passion's wild voice.

"You WILL win this Vegeta! Your heart, your soul, your mind, your power; it will all come together and you shall stand victorious! In the midst of battle, you will thrive and in the end we will be there! We will applaud you, cry tears of joy, and know that you are the true Vegeta of this mind and body."

The prince kept his back to the passionate saiyajin and chuckled lightly. The words had actually sent a wave of encouragement into him, but he was Vegeta, and those foolish, immaculate descriptions were merely fantastical fairytales. Maybe he would win, maybe he would not. All Vegeta knew was that he would not be the same person after either outcome.

Vegeta pulled the door open and stared into the pitch black. A man would go crazy if trapped in there. It was suffocating and so dark, it felt like death. Vegeta was struck with a horrible ache as he realized this truly was his mind. He wondered if any of the earthlings or Kakarotto had such dreary and destroyed brains as his. He really was a messed up creature.

There was a sound of footsteps rushing toward his back suddenly and Vegeta turned to see Honesty face to face. The black-haired prince was red in the cheeks and his lips were pressed tightly. He looked as if he was about to burst if he didn't speak soon.

"Vegeta!" He snapped. "This isn't a game. I really really don't want to fucking die. That…is the honest truth. But…if I at least know that you fought to the very end, with all your…'sigh…heart and soul, then I'll be able to rest happy. Somewhat. I honestly know that you can find a way to solve this problem. And I honestly know that Hatred can destroy everything. Don't fuck this up." Struggling with his words, the armored prince paced back and forth anxiously. "Good luck."

And with that, the proud, yet cowardly prince spun on heel and quickly walked back to the group. Vegeta let out an amused puff of air and turned back to Goku. With a determined nod, the prince swung the door open further and stepped out into the blackness. There was still light from the open doorway casting a narrow blue glow into the chilling darkness. Goku stepped in after him and slowly let the door fall shut. A sense of panic struck Vegeta as the light thinned more and more until it finally disappeared completely, the darkness swallowing them both. It was so dark, Vegeta could not see any part of his own body. He didn't realize that his breath had suddenly picked up until he was gasping. Backing up frantically, Vegeta bumped into Goku's solid body and they both fell backwards with a pained "oof!"

"Where's the door?" Vegeta hissed.

Goku sighed and placed his hands on Vegeta's tense back, pushing the smaller being upright.

"I think it disappeared. I think your mind works like some weird dimensional land. Once the door closes, it's gone for good."

"What?!" Vegeta's panicked voice shouted. "How the fuck are we going to find a way out of here then?"

Goku blinked in the darkness, his mind remaining calm and his usual childlike behavior covering up any sense of fear or panic.

"Shadow Vegeta helps out."

There was a moment of silence before Vegeta's whining voice could be heard. Goku could hear the stamping of angry feet as he presumed the saiyajin prince was throwing a small tantrum.

"Great! Just great Kakarotto! We're stranded in this fucking mental hellhole, waiting for some annoying shit to save us. And on top of that…this little bastard is fucking pissed at me!"

Vegeta heard Goku's sharp intake of breath in the deathly area.

"Why is he pissed at you?" He asked. "What did you say to him?"

Vegeta scoffed at the fool's parent-like tone and shook his head. He really didn't want to go into great detail about his wanting to die or the fact that he had basically given up all hope earlier. The less Kakarotto knew, the better.

"Nothing, idiot. He's just a whiny brat who decided to throw a tantrum. I'm sure if we call out to him, he'll come."

"You call out to him, Vegeta," Goku responded. "He's a part of you brain."

Looking in the direction of Goku's voice, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a chill as he remembered Educational Intelligence's last words. There was something hidden in his little speech and Vegeta felt an odd sense of caution creep over him as he stood at Goku's side. It was absurd to feel any bit of fear or agitation around the fool. He had never led Vegeta into any true danger before…or at least, not on purpose.

"Tarb!" Vegeta's rough voice suddenly yelled out, startling Goku in the process. "Eioc dia suu im-eshu'yukul."

The prince's voice echoed briefly in the darkness and once again the coffin-like blackness enveloped them. They strained their hearing and all other senses to see if the boy would come, but they felt and heard nothing. Vegeta heard Goku sigh and the prince growled in annoyance. Ok, so he had yelled out for the boy somewhat rudely. He knew better to keep his temper. After trying to speak to the idiotic earthlings during the whole Buu fiasco, Vegeta knew that merely screaming at people would push them away further or make them simply ignore him. Deciding to take the calmer route Vegeta cleared his mind and focused on the young boy's morose face.

Calling out to Shadow Vegeta again, the blue-clad prince chose his words carefully and softly asked for the persona's help. Even Goku stood shocked at the pleading tones, his heart beating faster with each accented word. He could not understand what his prince was saying, but the words rolled off his ally's tongue with a grace and purr of a cat. Goku wished very much that he could see Vegeta through the darkness, but remained still as he called out to the protective persona.

Together they waited in the darkness. It was so quiet it seemed to hurt the saiyajins' ears, but still they listened and watched for something to tell them that Shadow Vegeta was back. Goku scanned the area, searching for any blurs of black or blue, the colors that the small, frail prince usually wore. But they saw nothing.

"Vegeta-"

"SH!"

Goku froze at the urgency in the harsh sound and slowly crouched into a defensive stance. All senses were tuned in and the powerful warrior rapidly scanned the blackness, finally feeling a small twinge of nervousness in the chilling dark.

Suddenly, the floor, or surface, under their feet began to shake tremendously. The vibrations rattled the saiyajins' very teeth as the once black room began to glow terribly. The "walls" and floor around them began to crack and crumble, a blinding white light bursting forth and creating a creepy spider web pattern all around them.

Vegeta turned back to see if Goku was maintaining still, but suddenly found the area around his feet exploding up around him. With a startled yell, the prince spiraled through the air, his body flipping wildly and his lack of grace unable to help him straighten out. The strange vibrating ceiling above him seemed to fall down at him as he was sent sailing towards it, but his collision was cushioned as two large arms caught him, his back bumping into a strong chest.

"You ok, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he gripped the smaller saiyajin's shoulders.

Vegeta squinted in the sudden light and realized that the whole "room" around them was very quickly breaking apart, the blackened pieces falling and disappearing like shards of glass. The jagged chunks disintegrated and fell downward, but vanished suddenly into what seemed like a new dimension.

The saiyajins found themselves floating in mid air now, looking straight down at a gargantuan, growling, salivating oozaru. Blinking at the sight of the transformed beast, Vegeta gasped and brought up his own power. Floating from Goku's arms, he hovered overhead as this giant, angry ape tore chunks from the castle walls and chucked them across the once beautiful and royal hallways. Clinging to the ceiling the saiyajins' curiosity called out them, demanding that they get a closer look at the animal that they could once become.

Sidling up to Vegeta, Goku moved along with the prince as he drew closer to the furry, rampaging beast. The ape wore no armor and seemed completely out of control. Glassy red eyes swung back and forth as it frothed at the mouth and let out a ferocious roar. Goku felt a rush of air fly in between him and Vegeta and the saiyajins hovered above the beast, dumbfounded that the animal's tail managed to glide right past them and cause no damage.

Vegeta drew even closer and reached out with a shaky hand, his fingers brushing up against the amazingly soft, velvety brown hair. The giant monkey didn't even notice the two strangers that remained at its back, but continued to tear more stones from the nearby wall and throw them in the same direction. The pale, rosy colored rocks struck the red carpet, ripping through the once gorgeous material, and then skidded into the darkness.

Goku reached out a hand and stroked the luscious glowing hair of the beast, his instincts suddenly taking over and giving him a strange animalistic feeling.

"It's definitely not a memory image, Vegeta," Goku spoke dreamily. "This guy's for real."

"I know, Kakarotto," he replied, his hand still gripping the shifting fur. "This is me…when I was very young."

The raging oozaru suddenly flung himself back and let out a loud roar, his spit flying onto the walls and splattering the broken stained glass. Vegeta and Goku backed off slightly, giving the angry beast some distance and they simply watched in a dreamlike haze as the animal they could become continued to growl and shake, his coarse fur trembling.

"This is you?"

Vegeta nodded and watched the beast's tail whip back and forth. "Yes. This is a very young transformed saiyajin. He's wearing no armor; he has no control over instincts. This is a saiyajin in its purest form."

Goku jumped slightly at the words. Vegeta's voice spoke of distant memories, the feelings so strong that Goku could feel the impact. The loss of his tail must have been a horrible and painful thing for the prince to go through. It was like loosing an arm or leg and because of the loss, it appeared that the saiyajin prince had misplaced much of his memories of being a true saiyajin.

"What do you think he's a persona of?" Goku wondered.

"Instinct."

Goku looked at the prince sharply, his face concentrated as he tried to ponder this. "But…how do you know?"

Vegeta continued to stare at the back of the rampaging ape. In his eyes sat a lost expression, a look of utmost loneliness.

"I don't know, Kakarotto," he replied quietly. "I can just sense it. This is one of my instincts, right here, before my very eyes. This persona contains the animalistic thoughts, feelings, and senses of a transformed beast." The prince let a sad smile pass over his face. "I didn't think I still had it in me. I guess a saiyajin's instincts never leaves him."

But just as he said these words Goku noticed the deep shadow growing underneath the youthful ape. His eyebrows lowered and he squinted to get a better look at the black puddle. The swinging monkey staggered slightly as it hurled another rock down the steep hallway, and the slight movement wafted a very familiar scent his way. That puddle underneath the angry saiyajin was not black. The dim lighting had covered up the shadowed the beast, hiding the blood that seeped from its lower abdomen.

Goku lifted a hand as he stared at the bleeding wound that caked the transformed prince's underside. His knuckled tapped against Vegeta's firm chest to get his attention and he motioned with his head toward the dangerous wound. The transformed instinct persona was more than angry; he was scared and in pain. Whoever had done this to the ape prince was obviously still near and the persona could only act on scared emotions, hurling rocks and various debris into the shadows where the enemy stood.

"What?" Vegeta hissed as he took in the awful sight.

Drawing forward quickly, the room suddenly lit up with a loud, ear-splitting whistle, sending Vegeta stumbling back against Goku. A spiraling white beam shot from the shadows of the narrow hallway and pierced the raging beast in the shoulder. Vegeta opened his mouth in shock, an angry gasp in his throat, but Goku immediately leapt forward and clamped a hand over the irrational prince's mouth. His other arm wrapped around the smaller being's thrashing body as he tried to move forward and protect the wounded beast, but Goku couldn't let him. That flaming white energy was too familiar and they were not ready for a battle.

Taking to air immediately, Goku stayed low as he skimmed across the ground with Vegeta in his arms, the prince still growling and struggling to escape. The instinct persona sat upon the ground howling and foaming at the mouth, his eyes squinted shut and pointed snout in the air. There was another piercing shot and the shearing energy struck the moaning persona in the throat. There was a confused and horrid squeak of confusion from the towering saiyajin as chunks of blood and fur exploded from his neck. The transformed prince remained sitting upon the floor, one trembling paw to the gushing wound and the other trying to keep the large body from falling over. Goku and Vegeta both watched in horror from a distance as the persona's long brown tail twitched back and forth jerkily, trying to find something to latch onto. The rounded tip curled weakly around a wobbly pillar that helped support the ceiling of the immense castle, but the beast was obviously too disoriented from the blood loss. Swaying nauseatingly where he sat, the oozaru moaned pitifully and the large furry body fell on its side, the floor rumbling with the strength of the collapse. The tail had remained clamped to the smooth maroon pillar and the force of the fall ripped the cracked structure in half taking the ceiling down with it.

Vegeta ripped Goku's hand away from his mouth and began to kick out frantically.

"Let me go," he growled. "Kakarotto, fucking let go of me! We can't let another one go. Dammit, let ggooo!"

Goku glanced up suddenly, his eyes wide and jaw open. Right before the growling drooling oozaru approached the pale, vicious creature of darkness. Goku could see the sweeping tail, arrogant smirk, crossed arms, and familiar swagger. Hatred. But whether or not the monster had seen them yet was still a question. The ceiling was still crumbling and large slabs of stone and plaster were raining down on the ground, sending a massive amount of dust in the air. Goku tightened his grip on the still cursing, enraged prince and kept his dark eyes fastened to Hatred. He raised his power a bit and pressed himself and Vegeta against a slim column that protruded slightly from the hallway. If Hatred happened to glance their way there would be no mistake he would see them, or at least a part of them. But the fallen ape created quite the barrier and the shadows of the dilapidated hallway threw helpful shields to hide them. Besides, it seemed that Hatred was focused only on the snarling, wheezing oozaru shifting back and forth on the ground as the life drained from his body.

"Being able to torment such a filthy, flea-beaten monkey like you has certainly made my day," Hatred mused, his voice taking on a higher pitched tone as Frieza's personality took over. "You stupid apes aren't really worth much anymore. A good kick here and there is all I really need to be satisfied."

The transformed prince let out a dangerously low growl, the saliva pooling from his mouth suddenly taking on a redder color. It was painful to watch the once proud, powerful beast now panting and gasping on the floor. Watching Hatred torture the helpless animal was sick and Goku felt himself begin to tremble as the horrid split persona paced back and forth before the oozaru's face.

"I say," Hatred grinned. "How old are you? Seven? Eight? You're such a useless persona. Pure stupid, animal instincts, uncontrolled and pointless really. This true body has no tail. It has no ability to transform. You're just an out of control child with power that can't be used." The awful creature lifted up a small, gloved hand, the palm already alight with burning white energy. Hatred squinted against the blinding aura as it grew and grew, energy and shocks of electricity spiraling around it. "I wonder…what does charred transformed saiyajin flesh taste like?"

Hatred licked his pale violet lips and grinned, the monster's teeth glistening in the shimmering light. Goku felt Vegeta pull against him, trying to break free and attack the horrid persona, before he could kill yet another one of his cherished personalities. The oozaru on the ground grew agitated as the burning energy grew larger and larger. The saiyajin's sensitive red eyes squinted and the young ape tucked his face into one of his large furless hands. There was a low whine of fear that rose over the building power and Goku used all his strength to hold Vegeta back. The prince flung himself against Goku's cage-like grip, but the third class was too powerful.

Hatred brought his hand down in one quick swoop, the giant ball of white light flinging from his fingers and colliding directly into the beast's stomach. There was a nauseating roar of agony as the animal writhed and swung back and forth, trying to rid itself of the excruciating pain that ate its way through its stomach. On all fours, the oozaru screamed and thrashed, the white energy slowly burning its way through his entire body. The smell of burnt fur and charred flesh permeated the air and Goku gagged as he forced himself to look away. The young ape was reduced to gurgling whimpers and nightmarish groans as death took over his torn, blackened body. For several minutes the sounds of anguish and agony echoed throughout the castle, the voice of the monkey becoming lower and lower until all life left the persona completely. The mountainous beast remained for several minutes bleeding out on the floor until it suddenly began to flicker and fade.

Vegeta remained staring at the charred mess that loomed before them. The gorgeous animal that he had so proudly cherished was just brutally torn apart right before his very eyes. The prince could feel himself fading along with the dead corpse of the mighty oozaru and all feeling seemed to drop from his knees. He wasn't even aware of Goku holding him tightly and supporting him. He wasn't even aware of Goku's panicked whispers, telling him that they needed to go right then and there. The barrier and wall that shielded them from Hatred's vision was disappearing and they had to make a run for it before the young oozaru disappeared completely. Vegeta could not tear his eyes away from the dreadful sight of the last remaining inkling of his saiyajin instinct as it slowly faded, flickered and vanished. The only thing remaining were the streaks of blood and charred fur on the ground.

Goku tore down the hallway in the opposite direction of Hatred, his heart hammering as he imagined the awful persona chasing them. His arms were wrapped protectively around Vegeta who had seemed to go into some kind of trance or shock. He couldn't blame him, though. The poor prince was watching his own mind being torn apart by a madman and could do nothing to stop it. He had just witnessed his very cherished and loved oozaru form blown to pieces in a gory and awful way. That instinct persona was merely a child even if it was transformed. Hatred killed the weakened, clueless monkey with no remorse.

Goku continued to run down the endless paths and mazes of hallways, the candles flickering and burning out as he pounded away from the nightmarish scene. After witnessing even more evil of Hatred and his dreadful ways, Goku wondered how they would beat the thing. He began to doubt if Pride and Honor could inflict anything on the insane and evil monster. He and Vegeta still had to find them and convince them to fight at his side. Even then, would it be enough?

Goku glanced down at the passive, dazed prince in his arms. A look of worry passed his features as Vegeta remained staring out into the narrow hallways, the red candles casting an eerie, haunting glow on his pale features. Vegeta had just regained his passion and courage, but it seemed that a death of yet another persona had been too much for him. Goku wondered if even Vegeta would be strong enough to continue.

'_Yay, another chapter! Again, sorry for the extremely long wait. The end of the school year gets so busy! Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon, and thanks again for all the interest and awesome reviews.'_


	22. The Monsters Within

'_Well…school is out!! For me, that is. Which means…quicker updates…hopefully. Anyway, thank you to all those that are still reading and reviewing. It makes me ever so happy.'_

_Warning: N/C content, violence, naughty stuff_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan who is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 22

Breathing deeply in the hauntingly dark hallway, Goku's black eyes scanned the narrow cracked walls that surrounded them. Unlike the other luscious corridors with the tall ceilings and spacious smooth, marble walls, this tiny area in which he and Vegeta stood smelled incredibly stale and was decorated with low hanging cobwebs. The usually shiny, blank surface of the walls was rough with cracked maroon bricks that protruded strangely, the long narrow hallway adorned with the occasional rickety door. The ceiling was very low and Goku's tall, spiked hair tickled the very surface. If he were to stretch out his long arms, his fingertips would barely graze the bumpy walls to his sides.

But he was not concerned with the dim and chilling area around him. He stood silently trying to catch his breath, his eyes wide and staring into the darkened space, waiting for any sign of the horned beast that had killed off several of Vegeta's personas. If Hatred were to show up now…Goku was not sure how well the battle would turn out. Vegeta was dead-set on finding the two personas, Pride and Honor, to help them defeat the monster once and for all.

Or, at least, Vegeta had been dead-set on finding them. Goku's troubled eyes glanced down at the prince that barely stood on his own. Clinging to Goku's restraining arms with trembling white hands, Vegeta's head remained bowed, his dark eyes searing into the dusty concrete floor at their feet. Goku could only imagine what was racing through the poor prince's head. He witnessed yet another one of his very own personalities brutally murdered by another of his other crazed personas.

"Vegeta," Goku said softly, his hushed tones sounding louder than he wanted in the confined area. Shaking the almost limp saiyajin in his arms lightly, Goku called his name again.

"What, Kakarotto?" Vegeta's voice growled darkly, the words vibrating deeply in his clenched throat.

Goku remained silent momentarily, his sharp saiyajin nose breathing in the musty smell of the enclosed hallway.

"I…what should we do?" The third class asked innocently.

Vegeta shoved himself away from his ally harshly, forcing Goku back a distance, too. The few candles that hung lopsidedly on the wall flickered pathetically, their red flames casting a devilish glow on Vegeta's twitching, angry face.

"How the fuck should I know?!" He hollered, his voice booming off the brick walls around them. Goku attempted to shush the prince, but a wave of angry energy blew in his direction as a blue light lit around Vegeta. "I don't know how to defeat my own brain! I have no idea how to control my thoughts, actions, or personas, ok! Is that what you want to hear? Huh? HUH! Do you want me to admit that I'm such a fucked up person that my very own personalities are murdering the other personas in my mind? Ok! There! Welcome to the dark, demented land of Vegeta's brain, Kakarotto! See how crazy I am! Look at the mutant, the freak, the embarrassment of the whole…Saiyajin…RACE!"

Goku remained speechless at the harsh words spoken by his usually arrogant, bragging friend. The hallway was now illuminated with blinding blue light as Vegeta's rage burst forth. Goku watched as barely restrained fury consumed the crouched being, the prince's face red with horrible anguish, large veins pulsating from his forehead, and his fists clenched tightly. Goku was shocked at the sheer emotion that swept from the once calm, controlled saiyajin as he watched his life fall apart right before his very eyes. Not only was Vegeta's fury so visible, but the all out grief that he had been forced under this whole time, too. The prince was highly unstable and he knew it.

Taking a step forward, Goku's worried face stared into that of his overwhelmed friend.

"Vegeta, it's—"

The wild energy that had whipped around Vegeta instantly vanished and his eyes shot open. Glaring up at Goku, the prince's white boots stepped backward little by little.

"Stay away from me," he hissed. "Just…stay back. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Goku was startled to hear such pained, horrified tones in Vegeta's voice. He froze as the smaller saiyajin whipped around and took off down the hall, his feet carrying him away from the third class warrior. Cursing to himself, Goku ran after him, his heart pounding as he imagined the hysterical prince running straight into Hatred. The last thing they needed was a confrontation with that nut while Vegeta was in such a condition.

Goku's eyes strained to keep track of Vegeta in the darkened hallway. The prince had gotten quite the head-start on him and, in his fury, had summoned an enormous amount of speed to keep the distance between them. Goku called out to his troubled ally again, but only received the prince's back in return. The third class raised his power a bit more and sprinted after the quick prince, only to skid to a halt as Vegeta disappeared from sight. Blinking in confusion, Goku took a nervous step forward and squinted ahead, trying to figure out how Vegeta simply vanished like that. His heart began to pound as horrible scenarios filled his head and he picked up his feet and began to run forward again.

Whipping his head back and forth, Goku was only met with close, suffocating walls. There were no other hallways leading out from this, so how did Vegeta—

With a startled yelp, Goku felt his momentum carry him forward. His feet were no longer on any type of ground but running quickly through the air. His sharp saiyajin eyes had missed the gaping hole in the ground and he let out a pained cry as his shin connected harshly with the broken, sharp edge as he flew forward. Falling quite ungracefully, Goku rubbed his pained leg as his large body dropped from the ground he once stood upon. With childish curiosity, he looked up as the hole above him grew fainter as he fell, the sharp concrete opening up to the red hallway he once stood in.

With a loud "oof!" Goku landed on his butt on a hard cold floor. Rubbing the sore spot, he pouted and eyed the new environment. Well, he tried to, at least. He was definitely in some kind of cave-like room, but the little lighting there was did not help give any details of the area. He could see large overhanging rocks that created jagged, creepy openings in the distance. A very small amount light passed through the cracks in the rocky walls and the sound of dripping water could be heard trickling from the boulders that hung from the tall ceiling. This "room" also held an old, mildewed smell, but it was not unpleasant. It reminded Goku of his grandpa's old attic. Turning his head this way and that, Goku scanned the area for any signs of Vegeta.

The cold, rough floor on which Goku sat curved downward toward the low openings of cave. The wet, rocky stones that hung from the ceiling to the floor helped make the cave hold a somewhat shark-like appearance, the openings shining dim light onto the "teeth" of room. And at the narrow passageway stood Vegeta.

Jumping to his feet and sliding down the bumpy little hill, Goku crept forward until he stood next to Vegeta. Afraid that the prince may yell or hit him made the third class keep his distance. Goku wasn't sure how angry the fighter still was and he certainly didn't want a tantrum to bring the whole cave down on them. But leaning forward slightly, Goku peered at Vegeta's expression and was surprised to see him staring intently through the opening of the cave. Leaning with one arm up against a cold, slick rock, Vegeta's eyes never wavered as he stared out into the pale grayed light.

Following his gaze, Goku turned to look out past the hanging rocks and stones to see a whole new cave, this one huge and covered with pale light, almost as if a full moon were casting a bright glow on everything. The ceiling that covered the two saiyajins was too low for them to see the new cave's roof, but Goku could tell that there was definitely an opening somewhere in there if it received so much light. He wondered why Vegeta didn't venture there yet.

Then…he heard voices.

Ducking down quickly, Goku tried to conceal himself behind a low, rounded rock at his feet, but felt a blush on his cheeks as Vegeta merely scoffed down at him.

"I don't think that can hide your large form, Kakarotto."

The third class smirked with embarrassment and stood again. At least the prince had some of his humor back. But his attention was brought, once again, to the voices he heard in the neighbor cave. They sounded far off, but both saiyajins could pick up on a few of the words spoken, especially since the domed area helped the echo greatly.

"No, please don't! He can't see!"

There was resounding smack of flesh and a familiar voice cried out in pain. The sound of a body hitting the hard rocks was heard.

"Shut up or you're next," a much harsher voice growled.

Vegeta jerked slightly and glanced back at Goku. Yes, that voice was definitely Vegeta's.

"Do you think it's a memory image?" Goku asked.

Vegeta scowled and turned back to try and get a better look at what was happening. But whoever was down there was lower than they and not visible.

"I…don't think so." Hesitating for a moment, Vegeta shrugged and ducked down. Crawling forward quickly, the prince entered the dreary, monochromatic area, his body low to the ground.

Goku sighed at the prince's impulsive behavior and crept out after him. Shuffling awkwardly, the third class sidled up next to Vegeta and together the saiyajins peered over a particularly jagged rock. Looking below, two pairs of sharp eyes scanned the ground to see a small ditch, almost like a miniature canyon winding shallowly along the rocky edge where Vegeta and Goku hid. Within the pale cold ditch were five personas, three of them holding onto a much smaller, weaker being and another clutching a rock that was stained with blood. The moonlight glow shimmered above through the holey, broken ceiling, making the blood look almost black against the large stone.

"Those look like personas alright," Goku whispered.

Vegeta elbowed the fool in the gut to shut him up, his eyes and ears straining to follow what was happening.

The three Vegetas that held the smaller one each held similar expressions of cold, dark amusement. They were about the same size as the true Vegeta except for one, who held the immensely large and almost steroid-like form of the ultimate super-saiyajin. He wore the blue, white, and gold armor that Honesty wore, only his gargantuan muscles popped up against the shoulder straps and chest plate. His golden hair was a bit lengthier than the others and his icy green eyes danced cruelly as he took in the form of the smaller prince who struggled in the arms of the two larger personas. Lumbering up to the captured being, his gloved hand shot out and caressed the whimpering saiyajin's cheek. His large, beefy finger trailed slowly down the weaker persona's neck, a grin growing on the brute's face as the seemingly innocent being let a few tears fall.

"God, I can't believe this pussy is a part of this mind," one of the Vegetas sneered.

"For now," replied the USSJ. "Once Hatred decides to fully exterminate everyone, there will be no weak cowards like this. Though…we won't be here either…so we might as well have some fun before we go."

The three larger personas let out identical chuckles, their rough voices filling the dingy cave. Vegeta hissed in disgust and turned away.

"Shit. I figured this would happen," he sighed dejectedly. Goku looked up at him questioningly as he clutched the lower part of the rock that they hid behind. Vegeta eyed the curious fighter and then gazed back down at the scene at hand. In the pale lighting, Goku could see a deep troubled look in his friend's eyes. Something very akin to fear, disgust, and shame filled his features. "As with any society or mindset, once a being or a group of people know that they are done for, all rules are broken. Panic sets in…and they are free to do as they wish. I've seen it all the time with the planets I've destroyed and conquered. People know that it's the end so they do the unimaginable. Things they could never have gotten away with before are suddenly open to them and they do not hesitate to do what they've always wanted to do. I'm sure it has happened here on Earth."

Goku's eyes widened and he nodded. There was no longer anyone here to control these personas. They knew that Hatred would be on his way to destroy everything. But the most terrifying thing was that this was Vegeta. These personas were powerful, cruel, and filled with an evil Goku could not even fathom. Whatever they had planned with the smaller being would not end well.

"Come on, Shameless-"

"Ah-ah, Shamelessness," the large super saiyajin mused, his gloved hand tight around the smaller being's jaw. The other two personas held the weaker one by the arms, the small frame of the captured sagging weightlessly.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do we do now?"

Goku looked at the impatient one, his anger rising at the simple thrill of seeing the scared persona struggling in his arms. This Vegeta stood on the right side of the small victim, clad in a regular, earthly black t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked very much like the true Vegeta, perhaps a few years younger and with an indifferent, bored look on his face. A cruel grin seemed to always be on his features and his eyelids were dark and hooded, creating a very creepy appearance for the usually alert expression of the prince. His hands remained ungloved and his fingertips clenched harshly into his prisoner's arm. He shifted back and forth strangely, almost as if he were nervous about something. It seemed that this persona could not keep still for more than a few minutes.

"Patience, Impatience. Patience," Shamelessness chuckled, his sharp canines glinting in the dim moonlight.

The one known as Impatience rolled his eyes and looked at the persona on the other side of their victim.

"Can you believe this, Anger 3? He's telling me to patience."

Goku's stomach sank as he peered at the next persona. Anger? With Vegeta he could only imagine how out of control this being was. He watched as the third level of anger peered at Impatience and slowly grinned, his teeth revealing a nasty yellow glint, the small bones sickeningly sharpened and jagged.

"Maybe you should be patient so we can finally get somewhere," he spoke, his voice sounding nothing like the true Vegeta. He had a raspy, cold voice, dead and chilling. Though he was grinning, there was no humor on his pale, grave face. His expression was lifeless and lined with years of stress and utter fury. His black eyes shot toward Shamelessness and he scowled darkly. "So what will we be doing now? I believe we only have a limited time before Hatred hunts us down."

Green eyes looked up viciously and the armored super-saiyajin let a slow, malicious grin appear on his tan face. The grip on the smaller being's chin tightened and the terrified prince let out a high-pitched cry of pain. Goku felt his grip on the rocks tighten, but he knew better than to interfere…yet.

Shamelessness ripped the smaller being from the other two's grip. Goku brought a fist to his mouth and bit his knuckle as a cold anger began to seep into him. It was the same cold, uncontrolled rage he had felt while fighting Hatred. The Vegeta inside him knew what was going to happen and Goku could feel a sense of disgust and shame flood his senses.

The weak Vegeta fell to the ground and began to claw the floor strangely as if looking for something. His small hands got trapped within the enormous sleeves of his large, heavy kimono-like robe. The blue blanket of a coat with its intricate golden details and sparks of red design weighed down the frail and almost childlike being as he stumbled, almost blindly, on the harsh rocky floor. His scared, angelic face whipped back and forth as he let out small squeaks of terror as the large Vegetas above him laughed and pushed him over with their larger booted feet. Goku let out a sickened growl as wild terrified eyes swung back and forth from under rich black bangs. The being opened his mouth and let out a trembling sob as he tried to roll over onto to his stomach and stand up. He didn't even react as Anger lifted a black gloved hand above his head.

It was then that Goku realized the persona was blind.

There was a horribly loud slap that echoed through the cave as Anger 3 struck the helpless being in the temple. The innocent, frail prince slid down the narrow, rocky trail, his long drapery torn and dirtied as his face skidded across the gray rough floor. Remaining motionless, the childlike saiyajin lie there silently, head ground into the rocks below. The three attackers circled around the still body like birds of prey, their sharp eyes staring a hole into the poor creature's pained form.

"You make me sick just looking at you!" Anger suddenly yelled. Lifting a black boot, the persona slammed his foot against the fancy robe that covered the small prince's back. Lifting his head in agony, the tiny saiyajin let out a shrill cry as the boot ground into his spine. "Shut up!"

Kicking the blind being into the nearest wall, Anger's expression darkened as he saw the robed figure slam into the rocks and then fall into a broken heap on the rough floor at their feet. Goku found himself biting his knuckle harder. Why were they just sitting there? He and Vegeta could definitely take them on. But looking up at Vegeta, Goku received a curt shake of the head. Obeying his prince for now, Goku reluctantly returned his gaze to the scene at hand.

The other Vegeta that had been clinging to the bloodied rock earlier staggered forward, his bleeding face clenched in pain and skin pale with fear. He wore saiyajin armor that Goku had not seen in an extremely long time. It was the same attire Vegeta wore while on Namek; the blue, white, and gold armor with the protruding shoulder guards. Goku could tell it once had the lovely clean shine to it, but obviously the encounter with these brutes had definitely made it lose its cleanliness. One of the yellow shoulder pads had been cracked, a small piece of it missing, whereas the other was almost completely burned away. This being's shoulder was singed and bleeding, looking very similar to how Vegeta had looked after fighting Recoome.

"Please don't hurt him!" He shouted, his voice young and smooth, sounding just like it did when Goku had first met the prince, only without a trace of cruelty or insanity. The being staggered and fell to his knees, hacking up a glob of bloody phlegm as he gasped for breath. It seemed that this persona had received a beating first before Vegeta and Goku had arrived. "Take me, take me! Sweetums….sweetums can't take it. Whatever you want to do to him…take it all out on me."

The three cruel personas all glanced at each other and then laughed. Impatience didn't hesitate to lift one ungloved finger and fire a narrow blue blast of energy straight into the begging persona's shoulder. The startled, defeated prince let out a pained shout and was thrown backwards; his body tucked in agony and sent rolling across the shallow ditch. The small one known as Sweetums crawled to his knees and swung his head back and forth in a panic. His voice trembled and he whimpered as he tried to search for his companion.

"Gen? Gen?!" The blinded being let out a miserable sob as his arms swept the ground frantically, as if he would come across his wounded friend. "Generosity! Where-"

Anger slapped the being hard across the face, the impact throwing Sweetums's head directly against the cracked, hard wall. The robed being fell limp instantly and both Goku and Vegeta could see his cheek had broken open, his red blood oozing from the split.

"We've had our fun with you," Shamelessness said coldly at the moaning Generosity. "I've had my eyes on this little sweetie for a while now. It's time to finally play."

Both Goku and Vegeta felt their stomachs drop as the beastly super-saiyajin gripped Sweetums's small socked foot. His legs were barely visible under the lengthy blue kimono, but that didn't stop Shamelessness from greedily running one large, gloved hand up the barely conscious being's calves. His other hand began to tear mercilessly at the large heavy material that covered the weaker being's body. The once lovely, intricate kimono was torn to shreds leaving only a few clinging straps to the lithe body as Shamelessness shamelessly stripped the persona. Underneath the large garment, Sweetums wore a layer of overlapping, immaculate white robes, making him appear almost holy or angelic.

Shamelessness let out a moan of pleasure at the beautifully wrapped gift, his large fingers trailing down the buttoned front of one of Sweetums's many layers. His green eyes were filled with an insane lust as he gazed at the small being's slim frame. Without a moment of hesitation, he ripped at the once pristine smooth clothes, his hands working frantically to remove all traces of coverings from the young prince. Layer by layer, Shamelessness tore and destroyed any protection the pained saiyajin had until the ultimate super saiyajin's hands rested on Sweetums's bare chest. The armored prince was breathing heavy now, his lust for the poor creature unhidden.

"Well, get it over with," Impatience snapped. "Some of us want a turn, too."

Anger, in his entire black attire, cracked his knuckles anxiously and licked his lips. "I don't care too much about fucking him, as long as I get to beat him senseless as I do so."

Shamelessness let out a small chuckle, but he didn't seem to be listening to anything being said. He stood and wasted no time in stripping off his own pants, revealing everything without a hint of shame. Rubbing himself briefly, Shamelessness leaned over the smaller being, revealing how much larger he was to the innocent persona. His hungry eyes could not stop roving over the smaller body and he let his wandering hand travel across the young persona's still frame. His gloved hand rested upon the material that still covered Sweetums's lower body before ripping it all away with one violent tug. There the sweet persona lay, completely exposed to the world except for a few strands of material here and there.

Goku's eyes were as wide as saucers as he took in the whole scene. He was too stricken and dumbfounded to move as he watched Vegeta's very personas do this to other personalities that dwelled within the prince. Sweetums appeared that of a teenager, his body thin, frail, and defenseless. He may have been a split persona, but he was still a living, thinking being, an innocent personality that these monsters were going to torture in the most horrid way. The third class watched in horror as Shamelessness gleefully ran his hands along Sweetums's flat chest and weak arms, his fingers running along a young stomach and then traveling even further.

The awful persona let out a lustful sigh as his hand found what it was looking for and fondled the now trembling and blinded prince. Sweetums threw his head side to side and let out a sickened, terrified moan, as he woke up to this. Shamelessness let out a purr of pleasure at the small sound and began to put his hand to work. The helpless prince let out a series of horrified little moans and began to sob as he felt the other two surround him, their hands lifting his arms above his head and one larger hand covering his mouth. The restrained prince began to squirm in their grasp, but he was completely helpless against their strength. Sweetums reddened in the face as his body began to betray him and the three horrid personas laughed at his weakness and humiliation.

Goku felt his body begin to shake with utmost horror and fury at the sight at hand. The same rage he felt toward Frieza resurfaced and he clenched his teeth in utter disgust at the actions of these monsters. He had seen enough and he and Vegeta were going down there to stop it. Why they hadn't intervened earlier was beyond him. Standing fully, Goku turned to Vegeta and stopped dead. His dark eyes widened at the prince's expression and he could only stare transfixed at Vegeta's wide-eyed, haunting appearance.

Sweetums's muffled cries were lifted clearly to them, but Goku could not move as Vegeta stared down at the sight at hand. His eyes were wide and filled with an unimaginable terror that Goku had never seen before. Only…Goku had seen this fear before. Yes, he knew those eyes. This was the same haunted, horrified expression the young prince had worn when Frieza had his way with him years ago. Goku clearly remembered the wide-eyed shocked expression, the look that begged to know why this was happening and pleaded for someone to help. It looked as if Vegeta was in a state of shock, his body completely rigid with disbelief that this was actually happening, that his very own personas were…raping another. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes slowly filled with tears. His breathing began to pick up until Goku was sure he was either going to hyperventilate or simply lose complete control and blow up his entire mind.

There was a loud grunt from below and Goku whipped around to see Shamelessness lower himself against the struggling crying persona. In one swift thrust, the beastly saiyajin had finally begun his true torture upon the younger being and Sweetums let it be known as his muffled screams filled the air. Just as it had been with Frieza, the shameless persona let loose a sadistic cackle and pushed himself forward even more.

Goku brought his hands to his head and gripped his hair painfully. He needed to go down there and stop the horrible monsters from their sick and twisted games, but he was afraid that in his rage he would kill the awful personas. Goku knew, though, that as bad as they were, they still made Vegeta who he was. Killing them off would further complicate everything and he had already done enough damage to this mind.

Vegeta took a step forward as if in a dream. His eyes remained wide and staring, tears still shimmering, yet not falling, and mouth still slightly open. Goku looked up quickly and watched as the prince took another shaky step forward, the lost, unseeing look sending a deep wave of dread into the third class. He'd never seen anyone look so detached from life or completely rigid like this and feared the explosion that was soon to come.

There was a shrill cry from Sweetums as he freed his mouth from Anger's strong hand and he let out a long, agonizing sob. Chattering deliriously, the smaller being spoke in a mix of Saiyajin and Earthly languages, his words making no sense and his aching throat making him stutter in terror. And still, the three saiyajins merely laughed as the ultimate super saiyajin tore away all his dignity for a cheap thrill.

Generosity remained curled against the wall a few feet away, his gloved hand clenched against his bleeding shoulder. He shuddered as he heard his friend's pitiful cries for help, but could do nothing to stop the monsters of this mind.

"Vegeta," Goku whispered. "What…do we do?"

But the prince remained frozen, his large eyes still staring down at a terrified face that was his own. His black eyes scanned the others, his stomach twisting in utter horror at the grinning, amused faces that also mirrored his.

"I'm a monster," he choked. Goku stared at him in shock. "Look at me," Vegeta said as he stared at his shaking hands. "I'm a monster. I'm…A MONSTER!!"

Goku was thrown back as a giant crater appeared at his feet. He wasn't even able to follow the enraged prince's movements as he launched from the ground. Blinking at the smoldering wreckage at his feet, Goku gasped and turned around quickly, just in time to see Vegeta tackle the ultimate super-saiyajin into the cliff side of the small canyon wall. Not even going super-saiyajin himself, Vegeta's gloved hands wrapped tightly around Shamelessness's thick neck. An insane expression of crazed fury engulfed Vegeta as his eyes flashed dangerously, the tears that were once there gone and replaced with the fiery rage of a killer. His teeth were clenched painfully, the bone actually grinding loud enough for all to hear. Vegeta's face was completely red, beads of sweat running down and evaporating instantly as his power engulfed him.

Anger and Impatience rushed forward, but the blue tendrils of Vegeta's energy lashed out and knocked them away. Goku rushed forward in a panic, his hands outstretched and heart pounding. Vegeta saw the third class out of the corner of his eye and let out an animalistic growl, upping his power even more and creating a barrier of burning energy to keep the powerful warrior out. Goku stood just outside the cage of raw ki, his eyebrows titling upward in an expression of pity and worry. His eyes stared at the rage-filled mask of Vegeta and he felt his stomach twist painfully.

Seeing Vegeta within this cage of his own making tore at Goku's heart. The blue-clad prince sat upon the larger super-saiyajin, the sight even more gruesome and disturbing as Shamelessness struggled to breathe as he lay half naked and writhing under the immensely stronger saiyajin. Vegeta's hands tightened around the armored prince's throat until the evil being's lips turned blue.

Goku stood just outside the burning blue cage and gave Vegeta a pitied stare. His mouth was set in a firm line and his worried eyes peered at his ally.

"Don't do it, Vegeta," Goku said knowingly. "I know you want to. I understand this feeling. But don't let the hatred control you, Vegeta." Goku spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "It is your mission to save all these personas, to transform these beings into something that can help you. If you kill him, or any other persona, it will only make matters worse. You can change this persona still. You can save all of them. Set them free, just like you did for that full persona, Vegeta Stage Fifteen."

Vegeta's hands loosened enough to allow Shamelessness the tiniest bit of breath, but he did not fully remove his tense hands. Vegeta's expression remained dark and deadly, but he found that he could not control the twitching of his face, the trembling of his lip, or sudden shaking of his body as he sat upon the choking being.

"Why did you do it?" Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth. His squinted, bloodshot eyes gazed into the super-saiyajin's wide green ones. "What made you want to do that to him? Why?"

Shamelessness coughed harshly and tried to pry the infuriated prince's fingers from his throat, but the steel grip would not budge. He tossed his head side to side, but gave up and tried to gasp for air. Trying to bring forth his words, Shamelessness squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Fine," Vegeta growled viciously. "I'll have to get into your head then."

Slamming one flat palm against the super-saiyajin's head, Vegeta forced his way into this part of his mind, his fear and anxiety overcoming him as he took a journey into Shamelessness's head. But he didn't have to delve far as the answer appeared immediately at the surface.

"_Because I wanted to know what it was like to do it to another,"_ Shamelessness's strangled voice whispered in his mind. _"If I had to feel it at the hands of Frieza and his men, then another would suffer, as well. It is why you destroyed planets and murdered billions. We suffer, so others must suffer."_

"Not like this," Vegeta moaned, his voice pinched and strangled. "We must never do…_this_ to another," he whispered, his head jerking toward a curled, shaking Sweetums.

Shamelessness followed his gaze and a slow, cruel grin appeared on his face. "You seem to forget who I am," he spat. "I have no shame."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he gave the arrogant monster a sideways glare. Lifting up a fist, the enraged saiyajin knew exactly what he needed to do. Goku gasped and ran forward, his hands sizzling on the burning blue surface of Vegeta's barrier. Slamming his bloodied fists against the extremely strong energy, Goku screamed at the prince not to do it. But the maniacal coldness was back in Vegeta's expression and he drove his flaming blue fist forward…straight into Shamelessness's face.

'_Phew, well, that's it for this chapter. I made sure to sit right here and type it with no breaks. I hope you like. And thanks again for reading and reviewing!'_


	23. Rocky Prison

_'Hello, all! I must say thank you again for your patience and support. I am back home for the summer and hopefully updates will occur more often.'_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 23

Vegeta's blue barrier shattered and extinguished itself as the energy in the enraged prince's fist plowed into Shamelessness's face. The amount of power behind the attack exploded outward, throwing Goku off his feet and sending him sailing across the rough, rocky ground. There was a sharp cry that was instantly cut off as Vegeta's power screamed. Covering his eyes from the piercing light, Goku felt his stomach plummet as he recognized the pained yell as the ultimate super saiyajin that Vegeta had just attacked. He feared the worse for the stupid, cold-hearted being and tried to blink the haziness from his blinded eyes.

Gazing around frantically, Goku's eyes landed on the curled, whimpering being at his blue booted feet. His face instantly fell as he stared at the naked, shivering body of the persona named Sweetums. The small prince was incredibly thin, his body a slender, almost feminine version of Vegeta. His bones were easily viewable under his smooth, milky skin and his weak muscles were tensed and trembling as he hid his childlike face in his arms. Goku could see the lengthy scattered bangs as they lay wet across his rounded forehead, his spiked hair wild and tangled from the abuse he had just experienced. Goku leaned forward and reached out a hand to rub against the terrified being's back, but his attention was drawn to his ally who still sat upon the large body of the ultimate super saiyajin.

A flash of anger passed through Goku as he was brought back to reality. After so many warnings Vegeta had still slain one of his personas. Standing quickly, the third-class made his way to the true prince, his face dark and angry. Vegeta knew better than to kill his personas. He had even watched as his own personalities destroyed and tortured each other and was shocked and disgusted to see it. Yet here he was, straddling the naked waist of the cruel and evil persona, his fist hovering directly above the motionless being's face. Goku shook his head at the sight and growled low in his throat. Goku hadn't even remembered that for a moment, he, too, wanted to kill the personas as they did a terrible deed. To him, Vegeta had made yet another impulsive, reckless mistake.

But as Goku neared the sight, his expression slowly changed. His eyebrows lifted and his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he approached the two princes. The ultimate super-saiyajin was not dead. Something…very strange had happened, though.

Standing over the scene, Goku eyed the two and then turned his gaze onto the true Vegeta as he let his hand hang over the face of Shamelessness. Shaking his head faintly, Vegeta slowly tilted his head and gazed up at Goku, his face full of utmost surprise.

"I guess….this is how…I control split personas," he murmured.

Goku felt himself nodding, but was barely aware of the movement. Vegeta was sitting upon the ultimate super saiyajin as the body of the larger prince tried to shift out from under the true persona. But he could only manage the smallest of movements. It appeared that Vegeta's blast to his face had caved in the back of his skull, yet the persona was fully alive. And it also looked as if…the persona's brain had been splattered into the rock underneath, but the rock itself had melded into the being's head. Very slowly, the blue-gray rock ate its way up the sides of the half-clothed saiyajin's head, small tendrils of the stone gripping Shamelessness's face tightly. And Goku watched in shock as it seemed the rock was continuing its grip along the sides of the evil being's body. Vegeta's blast had thrown Shamelessness deeper into the ground and the rock dug itself into the being's flesh, holding him in place and making him unable to move. Vegeta gasped as the rock proceeded to eat its way up toward him and he leapt off the super-saiyajin quickly. Bumping into Goku, the two full-blooded saiyajins could only watch, stupefied as Shamelessness bared his teeth and tried to pull against his rocky prison.

"What…what's going on?" Anger 3 hissed.

But his question was ignored as Shamelessness tried to writhe out of the tight grip that had embedded itself in his body. Letting out a livid curse, the super-saiyajin tried to raise his power, but it seemed to only make the rock move faster across his body. It had now wrapped completely around the USSJ's beefy arms and lower legs, making him look more statue than saiyajin.

"Stop it," he whispered frantically. His large green eyes shot to Vegeta in a rage-filled panic. "Stop it! Let me go! I'm one of your fucking personas!"

Vegeta remained silent for a moment, his eyes dark and calculating. "Yes you are. And you always will be." Shaking his head and sighing, the blue-clad prince turned his back on the struggling persona. He eyed Anger and Impatience. "I didn't expect my attack to react in such a way, but it appears to have worked. If you believe you can act this way and try to destroy my mind further, I will restrain you for good."

Shamelessness let out a choked yell as the rock had now crept across his upper body, the tight coldness trapping him entirely.

"You need me!" he roared. "Even if you haven't killed me, you have trapped me here for good. I'm as useless as if I were dead!"

Vegeta shook his head and turned back to the helpless persona. "No. That rock is still a part of my mind. You're permanently plugged in. Think of it as one massive computer. That rock that is spreading across you like a plague is reaching into your mind, which inevitably, is my mind. Here you will remain for good, no longer running rampant and causing such trouble within my psyche. I have control over you, for once, and it doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere anymore."

Shamelessness's green eyes remained wide and panicked, his voice completely gone as Vegeta's words sunk into his mind along with the tendrils of rock that had invaded him. The prince had trapped him. He knew what he was doing all along. With all his concentration Vegeta had used his power to ensnare Shamelessness. The large super-saiyajin could no longer wreak havoc within Vegeta's brain, but he was still a part of it and could be called upon when the prince wanted it. Vegeta and Goku stared silently at the being as the rock fully covered him, the cold, blue stone creeping over the large, enraged eyes that glared at them. Like an ancient sculpture, Shamelessness was now a pale stone statue that protruded almost gracefully from the rock that he had been forced into. The split persona was now a solid piece of Vegeta's mind, no longer running around causing pain and horror within the prince's brain. When Vegeta would awake from this nightmare, he would be a balanced being, able to control his emotions and call upon the voices he needed to be in control.

Goku continued to stare at the rock carving that had once been a moving, thinking persona. Once again the prince amazed him. It seemed that Vegeta truly knew what he was doing. Goku felt a creeping shame that he did not put more trust into his fellow saiyajin.

Vegeta turned and gave full attention to the two wary personas that crept near the stony cliffside of the shallow ditch. Anger in his dreary black attire stared directly into the face of Vegeta's stoic expression. The persona's red-rimmed eyes pierced Vegeta's dark irises and the two glared at each other for a few minutes.

Impatience was quickly backing away, his black shoes carrying him further from the face-off. He knew that Anger 3's explosive rage was definitely not safe to be near and after witnessing Vegeta's new found power, the casually dressed persona wanted to be as far away from that punishment as possible.

Anger continued his brooding glare before reaching down and snatching Sweetums from the rough floor. The young persona let out a harsh cry and pulled at the tight grip around his throat with weak, pointed fingers. Tears welled up in the small prince's gray eyes as Anger 3's rock-hard bicep pressed against his frail throat. Ducking his head behind the wild hair of Sweetums, Anger's dead black eyes were wide with a crazed fury. He flashed Vegeta a cruel grin, his sharp yellow teeth glinting in the strange moonlight that filtered into the darkened cave.

"You take one step toward me and I squeeze this little fucker's throat until his esophagus crushes into dust," he growled, his voice coming out in an animalistic croak.

Vegeta remained solid and calm, his expression passive, yet growing darker and dangerous by the minute. Folding his arms across his torn blue shirt, Vegeta cocked his head to the side and gave the being a calculating stare.

"Hiding behind a being much smaller and weaker than you? And here I was thinking I'd get an impressive battle from a being who _seemed_ to have some fight in him."

Goku's eyes widened and he stared at Vegeta's confident back. The third class could not believe that the saiyajin prince was saying such things to the crazed persona when he held a defenseless being in his grip. Yet, as he watched Anger, Goku was amazed to see that the persona's death grip was weakening. Sweetums's terrified face remained trembling and his young voice let out the occasional whimper, but it appeared that he could breathe a bit easier.

"Hiding?" Anger mused, his face reddening as his uncontrollable rage slowly rose. "I do not hide. I just want the simple pleasure of snapping this little bitch's neck."

There was a pained moan in a rocky corner of the ditch as Generosity eyed the horrible scene. His gloved hand was still pressing against the wound in his shoulder, but the bleeding had definitely lessened. It seemed that the persona was healing quickly due to the prince's mind. Still, the kind-hearted persona watched in fear as the dark, haunting form of Anger held his poor friend hostage, the sight of his naked and trembling counterpart sickening him.

"Why take your anger out on him?" Vegeta asked in a bored voice. "I'm the one who has kept you in here like a caged monkey for so long."

Upon hearing the cold insult, Anger let out a vicious growl, his body visibly shaking from the cursed nickname that had plagued the saiyajins for so long. His sharp teeth clenched painfully and the grip on Sweetums's throat tightened again.

"You never had control over me!" Anger hollered, his voice cracking with rage. "It is I and all the others Angers that fueled you. You were our puppet…just as you were Frieza's."

That struck a nerve. Vegeta's calm bluff had dropped and his face instantly grew cold. Taking a small step forward, Anger let out an amused cackle and pulled Sweetums closer to his chest. The shorter persona let out a muted squeak of terror and began to shake so violently that it appeared he would fall if Anger released him.

"Not so confident anymore, are you, _True_ Vegeta?"

Goku watched as his ally took a breath and calmed himself. But the anger was still there.

"Then how about we finally see who has the real control over this mind?" Vegeta said darkly, raising his fists slightly to his sides.

Anger's eyes flashed with interest and he took a second to consider. Tossing Sweetums aside, the black-clad being gave Vegeta an amused smirk. He cracked his black-gloved hands and tilted his head side to side to crack the vertebrae in his neck, too. The crazed persona could not hide his excitement for this battle, his black heart fluttering in his chest as he anticipated the chance to let loose and allow his uncontrollable anger to run free. Goku took a step forward, his movement causing the shadowy prince to snap his teeth viciously.

"Keep your third-class trash out of this, Vegeta," Anger barked.

Glancing over his shoulder, Vegeta let out a lazy "humph" and turned his attention back to his enemy.

"He knows better than to interfere." But even as he said this, Vegeta sent a telepathic wave to Goku's mind. _"Make sure the impatient one doesn't leave. Check on those other two personas, as well."_

Goku refrained from nodding and slowly turned away from the soon-to-be battle. Circling away from the two opponents, Goku carefully tread toward the fallen Sweetums and Generosity. Glancing into a darkened corner, Goku could see the hiding form of Impatience, the saiyajin's dark eyes glittering slightly in the dim moonlight that shined through the gaping holes in the tall ceiling of the gray cave. There was a tall wall of rock that blocked the persona was moving any further away. It seemed that he had to wait for his punishment from the prince, as well.

Vegeta glanced over at his friend and then turned his attention to his enemy. He suppressed a shudder as he gazed at the monstrous being that looked so much like him. Seeing the dead, cold expression on this creature made Vegeta's stomach turn as he was once again reminded that this persona was a part of him and had made him what he was. Vegeta's anger had always been a huge part of his character and it sickened him to actually see the very emotion standing before him. He wasn't aware of how many anger personalities he had, but just seeing this one was enough. It was time to take control.

"I hope you do know that you don't stand a chance against me," Vegeta sneered.

"Don't condescend to me," Anger hissed, his rage already spreading through him at his enemy's arrogance.

Vegeta let out an amused chuckle. This being could not control any part of his anger, considering that was exactly what he was. But Vegeta knew his rage. Once ignited, it was hard to control. Vegeta could recall all the many times he was able to stand up again after horrific battles and feel no pain due to the rage that coursed through him. He would have to be quick in his attacks to get this evil prince under his control. Still smirking, Vegeta raised a brow at the seething persona.

"And yet you continue to laugh at me," Anger whispered. He remained still for a moment before letting out a horrid yell, his power instantly blazing around him. Large veins bulged from his forehead and the cold cave grew suddenly warmer as the dangerous energy surrounded him. Vegeta's eyes widened a bit as the rocky ground began to shake, the angered prince's energy pulling large stones from the ground as he powered up. With a hissing snarl, Anger began to tremble as his muscles bulged under his black clothing. His glassy black irises slowly faded until only the whites of his eyes showed. Green electricity crackled around him as the persona allowed his anger to fully overtake him, fueling his power.

Vegeta crouched low as the wild energy licked at the once cold air. This was a flashy power-up that Vegeta had not used in years. Anger's power was uncontrolled and violent, just like the true prince's had been before he mastered super-saiyajin. The rocks at Anger three's feet exploded into dust. His irises slowly returned to their cruel, glimmering state and his teeth clenched tightly. Anger's black hair spiraled around insanely for a moment before the persona brought his gaze to Vegeta's face and leapt from the still vibrating ground.

The persona was surprisingly fast…but not quick enough. Vegeta brought up his forearm to block one wild punch before swinging a leg around and kicking the black-clad warrior in the chest. Anger let out a huff of air, his mouth agape at the strike before he was thrown backward into the steep wall behind him. Vegeta hopped on one foot as he attempted to regain his balance, his stomach sinking as once again he was reminded of his deceased grace. Unable to dwell on the problem, Vegeta's attention was drawn back to the situation as the rock that Anger had been forced into exploded outward, the hard stones flying in all directions. With an animal-like hiss, Anger launched himself from the broken canyon wall, his eyes wide with a crazed rage.

"You bastard!" He shrieked as he flew directly at Vegeta, his hand drawn back and glowing.

Vegeta brought forth his own power and scowled at the enraged face of the blackened persona. The true prince had never really had the chance to see his own face when consumed with such fury and it was almost frightening to see such uncontrolled emotion on his own features.

Anger brought one swift fist forward, the burning blue energy actually melting a bit of Vegeta's glove. With a gasp, the true persona hopped backwards a few steps before launching forward and slamming a shoulder into Anger's chest, the force of yet another blow to his sternum making the infuriated being cough roughly. Vegeta blinked past the few specks of blood that landed on his face and brought his hand forward to wrap around his opponent's throat. Slamming Anger harshly against the rocky wall of the shallow ditch, Vegeta began to concentrate on the rock that surrounded the hissing, spitting persona. Closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Anger's neck, the prince became in-tuned with the structure of his mind and called upon the stones and rocks of this cave to imprison yet another persona.

Anger began to curse the prince that held him against the cold slate. His fingers reached around Vegeta's strong arm as he gasped for breath and spat at his enemy. Anger felt a cold sweat break out at Vegeta's concentrated expression and he began to thrash under the warrior's grip as he felt the slow movement of rock underneath him begin to shift. Feeling the creeping tendrils of the cold stone slide around his body, Anger began to scream his horrid threats at the true saiyajin, his legs kicking out and fingers ripping at Vegeta's bare arms. With a desperate lunge, Anger heaved his hips off the rocky wall that he had been pressed against and took advantage of Vegeta's closed eyes. Flinging one leg forward, Anger grinned maliciously as his steel-toed, black boot connected with Vegeta's groin.

There was a collective "OH!" of pain from Goku, Generosity, and Impatience as Vegeta immediately lost his grip on the crazed saiyajin and staggered away, his gloved hand gripping his aching crotch. Anger let out a cruel chuckle as he struggled against the lines of rock that had spread across his chest and the sides of his face. Ripping away the rough stone, Anger paid no notice to the bleeding skin that had been torn away, too. A blinding fury was throbbing in his head and the black-clad prince wasted no time in flying forward and delivering a kick to Vegeta's ribs. With a pained cry the true prince rolled across the slanted ground, his small form hitting the jagged rocks as he slid further down the narrow ditch.

Goku stood abruptly, his hands at his sides as he slowly raised his own power. With a look of cold anger, the third class took a step forward to help his pained friend, but was tugged to a small stop. Blinking in confusion, he looked down to see the worried, sweet face of Sweetums staring up at him with tearful gray eyes. Shaking his head, the small, shivering persona tilted his head to the side, his expression that of a lost puppy.

"It's ok, Sweetums," Goku said softly. "Nothing more will happen to you while I'm here. I just need to go help Vegeta real quick."

But the small, dainty hand remained clamped to Goku's orange pant leg. The small being sat huddled at his feet, his trembling form grasping onto the few shreds of clothing that remained clinging to his thin body.

"No, Mr. Goku," he spoke quietly, his voice coming out in that of a child's innocent whisper. "The true Vegeta wishes for you stay here. He wants this to be his battle, and his alone."

Goku eyed the small being curiously and then turned to watch as his friend stood shakily and faced the brooding, haunting form of Anger three. For a brief moment, Vegeta met eyes with the third-class and gave him a serious glare, the expression clearly telling him to stay where he was. The wild-haired saiyajin nodded slowly and then crouched down at Sweetums's side. He peered at the shivering, scared persona and sighed. Stripping off his large, orange shirt, Goku placed the garment around Sweetums's head and pulled it over his small body, the entire tunic almost covering his whole frame.

The lovely persona blinked curiously and pulled the shirt lower, trying to cover up his private areas. Goku jumped in surprise as a furry tail wrapped around and tugged at the large orange shirt, making it fit comfortably. Smiling lightly, the third class gazed at the little persona before returning his attention to the situation at hand. It appeared that both princes were seething with anger now as they exchanged heated words.

"Taking a cheap shot like that!" Vegeta yelled, his body visibly shaking as he tried to recover from the blow to his pride.

"You actually thought I would stand there and let you turn me into some wall ornament?!" Anger roared, the veins in his neck bulging as his energy crackled around him.

"That's what you deserve to be, you sick bastard! I can only imagine what else you have been doing in this mind! The first thing I see of you is taking advantage of a weak-"

"Like YOU haven't before, you stupid shit!" Anger hollered rushing forward and shoving Vegeta back. The blue-clad prince let out a vicious growl, his anger boiling over the edge. "It doesn't fucking matter what we do in this brain anymore! We're all done for. I can fuck and kill and torture anyone I want!"

Goku was startled as a quick ki blast landed against Anger's face. Vegeta held up a shaking fist that was glowing with another attack, his teeth clenched and body trembling with rage. Anger had fallen back a few steps, his black-gloved hands to his head as he tried to stop a stream of blood that cascaded down his face. In a flash the enraged prince rushed forward again and the two princes were in a scuffle once more. Goku blocked out the harsh words they screamed at each other, some of the curses and threats even turning into languages the third-class had never heard before. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed as he heard the horrible sounds of vicious punching and screams of rage. Goku couldn't even imagine what it must be like to fight yourself in such a way, but it truly tore at his heart that Vegeta needed to react in such a way to his own personalities.

There was an outraged roar and Goku looked up to see Vegeta flip Anger over his shoulder, the momentum hurling the persona straight through the canyon wall and further into the cave. With an enraged lick of the lips, Vegeta trembled from the fury that boiled within his veins. He could not recall the last time he felt so angry. The familiar feeling of annihilation and rage pumped throughout and it took all the prince's will power not to shove a hand through Anger's stomach. Clenching his teeth painfully, Vegeta eyed the chasm that had been created from the powerful attack…and it slowly dawned on him that perhaps being in such close proximity with the rage-filled persona was fueling him. It had been a long time since Vegeta felt this burning anger, this need to destroy everything in his path and it made sense that being face to face with the very being responsible for that horrible feeling was making it all come back to life again. The prince stared down at his stained, trembling gloves and clenched his hands into tight fists. He felt an odd sense of nostalgic freedom as the anger coursed its way through his mind and body…but he knew it would not last. As it had always been, he would run crazy with the anger for a while before it would burn out and leave him sad and empty. He needed to finally be rid of this uncontrollable rage before he was exactly how he had been when he was younger.

There was a shrill sound of energy and a blinding light as Anger let out a howl of fury, his power exploding around him. His crackling energy lit up the dull cave, as he stood in the wreckage a few feet away. Vegeta looked up over the small canyon before rising his power and levitating up to see what the crazed persona was planning.

Anger stood bent and shaking as his power erupted inside him. It struck out against the cave and cracked the walls and floor around him. His bloodshot eyes lifted and glared at the true prince, the sight of his enemy infuriating him even further. Lifting his arms into the air, Anger let out a roar of rage and let his energy explode around him, his blue light blazing from his fingertips and shooting upward, breaking straight through the already broken ceiling of the cave. There was an onslaught of rock that rained down upon the individuals below, Anger's blazing energy turning the boulders into dust.

Vegeta shook his head at the sight. He had forgotten all the many times he merely wasted energy to put on a show. Blowing up everything within a 2-mile radius had always been a bad habit of his while fighting off enemies. Again his addictive nature to anger had definitely slowed him down in the past.

Vegeta glared at the black-clad being and frowned as a small headache began to form behind his eyes. Now was certainly a bad time to start feeling any signs of weakness, but the prince shook it off and crouched into a fighting stance. Anger's twitching face snapped to the confident prince and he attempted an arrogant smirk. Unfortunately, his rage was far too great and he could only manage an icy sneer.

"I've decided something," the cold voice of the persona spoke. He has definitely taken a higher pitch of talking as the anger threatened to engulf him completely.

"Oh?" Vegeta replied. "What might that be?"

Anger twitched once more, his body practically vibrating as he anticipated his next move. "Why should I even wait for Hatred to destroy this place? It seems far more fitting for me to blast the hell out of this mind, now wouldn't it?"

Vegeta's face fell and before he could react, the black-clad monster threw a spiraling blast of energy through the roof of the cave again. The blue beam of light ripped through the rocky ceiling and disappeared as it collided with more of the prince's mind. A rainfall of rocks fell again, but Vegeta was already staggering away from the scene, his gloved hand pressed tightly against brow. A streaking pain shot through his head and a blast of red stars overcame his vision. Even as he stumbled away, he could hear another blast of energy being shot through the cave and he could only imagine what else was being destroyed in his already fucked brain.

Falling to his knees, Vegeta bit back an agonized shriek as it felt as if his head was going to tear apart. He barely even registered Anger's cruel cackle as his skull throbbed and threatened to crack open.

"Not so tough are you?" Anger teased, his black boots carrying him straight for Vegeta. "You may be more powerful than me, but I am still smarter. You cannot get rid of me, Vegeta. I made you what you are. Without me and the other Angers, you would have been a helpless child, cold and alone in this dark universe. You need us. You need our power and strength to continue forward."

With an amused shrug, Anger 3 turned and shot a quick series of laser thin blasts into the walls, floor, and ceiling of the cave, making sure they traveled deep throughout Vegeta's brain. With an anguished and pitiful moan, Vegeta slumped forward, his gloved hands sinking into the cold ground. Clenching at the rock, Vegeta bit back a holler of pain at the excruciating agony that ate at his head, his fingers embedded up to the knuckle in the cave's stony floor.

Anger let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the cave. His black eyes gazed at the wreckage he had created and placed his hands on his bony hips. Yes, he was quite satisfied with a job well done. Simply blasting holes into this mind would be a fun game, even if it meant killing himself. At least he would be able to see the true prince writhe in agony before he ultimately finished this useless brain off.

There was a sound of falling rocks to his side and the angry persona turned to see Goku standing at the edge of the shallow cliff. The third class looked ready to fight, his fists raised up to his torn blue shirt and yellow energy already spiraling around him. Anger simply smirked and lifted a hand, his spread fingers aimed directly at the base of Vegeta's exposed neck.

"I was hoping to keep the true prince around so he could witness the destruction of his own mind. But I can see that won't be happening. That is, if you come any closer."

Goku remained glaring at the dark being, his stomach twisting as he caught sight of Vegeta bowed at the horrid creature's feet, his hands sunk into the ground as his head throbbed with agony. Goku felt a swift rise of anger at the sight and growled lightly before he caught sight of something else. His dark eyes widened and Goku forced himself to act as if he saw nothing. He needed to distract the vicious psycho from Vegeta at all costs.

"You know you'll kill yourself," Goku said quickly.

"So."

"What's the point, then?" Goku asked. "I mean, you say you're a large part of Vegeta, but the real Vegeta would never do something so cowardly or shameful as to kill himself without a good cause. The real Vegeta would only take his life for something noble or courageous."

At this Anger three let out a dark laugh, his yellow teeth sharp and jagged. "You actually think that this fool's act of supposed "courage" to protect that blue-haired whore and his spawn was noble and brave?" Anger laughed harder this time, his face full of dreadful amusement. "That stupid act of his only proved that he was a complete idiot. If he had still been under Frieza and made such a stupid move, he would be a total laughing stock! It is too late for him to be saved now. I offer to help him, to bring him back up to speed and let me take over…but he has fought me on all accounts. If he doesn't want to return to the true warrior he was before, then he is no longer needed in this physical plane."

Anger lifted the hand that had been aimed at Vegeta's neck and prepared to fire another blast through the cave, creating even more agony for the prince. Goku took a nervous step forward, but caught himself before Anger grew suspicious of his actions. Eyeing the motionless, hunched prince on the ground, Goku felt a flutter of relief at the progress Vegeta was making. He was surprised that Anger had noticed nothing.

"You actually think that Vegeta's killing and torturing meant something before?" Goku snapped, stalling the dark prince from destroying more of Vegeta's mind. "Even Vegeta knows it. Murdering…torturing, killing, and wandering aimlessly for the next person to hurt is not a life. Yeah, you have power. Who cares? The people running in terror don't care. Frieza certainly didn't care! No one cares about the cruel and evil. Vegeta saw that…and he changed. He allowed Bulma into his heart. He allowed Trunks and the earth into his heart. Hell, he even let his closest rival…" Goku shook his head before speaking anymore. His eyes were glued to the black-clad persona that kept his face away him, but Goku could see that he was once again shaking with unhidden rage. The third class did not see Vegeta lift his head, his pain filled eyes suddenly wide with surprise. "Vegeta doesn't need you." Goku continued. "You may have had a hold on him when he was younger. But now he has control over you."

"SHUT UP!" The third level of anger whipped around to fire the blast of energy into Goku's face, but instead pin-wheeled his arms wildly, his body swinging back and forth as his legs refused to move. Looking down in shock, Anger let out a furious roar as his insane black eyes landed on his now statue-like legs.

"NO!" He screamed, bending down to try and pull his feet from the trap. But Vegeta had concentrated his mind into summoning the rock. Through the pain that ripped across his skull, Vegeta sank his fingers into the cave floor and willed his mind to entrap the cruel persona.

Anger tried to lift his legs, but the gray stone crept upward like sludge, the power of Vegeta's mind capturing yet another split persona. The rock had already made its way up Anger's thighs, the slate tendrils slapping themselves against the frothing persona's hips. With an infuriated howl, the thrashing, cursing being swung back and forth, his energy igniting around himself. Fiery black eyes landed on Vegeta and in an instant the growling, spitting being began to launch attack after attack at the crouched prince. The ground exploded around Vegeta and he was roughly thrown across the cave as Anger's burning beams struck his torn and aching skin. Letting out a pained moan, Vegeta brought his hands to his head as the horrid, stabbing agony invaded his skull again. It seemed that Anger was now ferociously whipping his blasts at anything he saw, his fury completely out of control. The cave shuddered and the ceiling began to fall in giant chunks. Dust and debris filled the air and Vegeta had begun to scream out in agony as his entire head was being torn apart. He writhed and clawed at his skull as it felt as if his very brain was leaking from his ears. He wasn't aware of anything except pain as his vision exploded with blinding light and his voice continued to scream out.

Someone was at his side, shaking him roughly and hissing desperately in his ear. But the ringing in his eardrums was too much. He could only make out a few garbled words.

"Concentrate!" The person yelled. "—eed you. …rock is weakening, Vegeta! –oing to get away!"

As the ground shook underneath him, Vegeta continued to press his hands against his aching eyes. For a minute he believed that the very orbs in his head might burst and melt from his skull. But he knew what was being said. Anger. Vegeta had lost his concentration on his hold of the crazed persona and it was allowing the beast to become more powerful and destroy more of his aching mind. With a miserable groan, Vegeta pressed his face into the cold ground and focused on the rocks of the deathly cave. He could sense the environment falling to pieces around him, but through the blinding agony in his head, Vegeta pictured the creeping rocks that had captured Anger. He willed them to climb further, to fully cover and control the vicious saiyajin.

"That's it!" Goku's voice cheered quietly. "Keep going, Vegeta."

And he did. The prince lay motionless on the ground, his face buried against the cool rock and his arms pressed tightly over his head. The shuddering of the cave grew less and he could suddenly hear an enraged voice crying out. Lifting his head slightly, Vegeta squinted into the dim lighting of the cave, his vision hazy with a red film. But he could see Anger. He could see the dark, crazed persona as he continued to thrash against the rock, one of his arms raised up into the air as if trying to climb a ladder and the other frozen at his side. The cruel being craned his neck upward as if trying to gather air into his lungs as the rock climbed slowly up his neck and to his chin.

"You need meeee!" He roared, his voice becoming cinched as the rock grew heavy around him. "I won't remain caged forever! I'll get free, and when I do…"

His voice trailed off into a high-pitched growl of rage. The rock slowly crept its way over his curled lips and bared teeth. Goku and Vegeta watched as Anger's waving arm was slowly immobilized until only his clawing hand was moving. But the cold, deadly stone made its way to that appendage, too, the rock freezing Anger's hand into a gnarled claw.

Vegeta blinked some red liquid from his eye and let out a low moan. Slumping to the ground, Vegeta was gone from the world before his forehead even touched the cold floor.

'_Ok, that's all for now. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing. I plan to have the next chapter out soon. Thanks!'_


	24. Sweetums's Secret

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 24

Goku was surprised as Vegeta fell limp under his hands. Through the cave shaking apart, the debris and wreckage filling the air, and Anger's horrified curses, the third-class had barely even registered the amount of pain and stress Vegeta was under. In the final moments of Vegeta's consciousness Goku felt the prince's agony as he tried to rouse him. Anger's destruction on this section of Vegeta's brain had taken its toll and Goku could only imagine the intense pain the saiyajin was in.

Lifting dark eyes up to the solid statue of Anger 3, Goku felt a flash of fury toward the being. The persona had been frozen in a stance of escape, one clawed hand lifted up to the ceiling and face set in a mask of pure rage. Even in his last moments of moving freely the darkness of anger ate at his heart. What a sad creature.

Goku carefully rolled Vegeta onto his back, hoping to awaken the prince. But upon seeing Vegeta's face, Goku hissed and turned away. His hands rested gently upon the saiyajin's torn blue shirt, but tightened as he took in the tense expression of extreme discomfort of his ally. Narrow streaks of blood slowly crept from the closed eyes like crimson tears. A dark glob of blood slowly made its way down his nose, the red liquid joining the thin trails of blood that crept from Vegeta's ears. Yes, the damage to his mind was evident now. Goku could only pray that the prince's brain could recover from Anger three's brutal attack.

…………

"His nose is bleeding," 18 stated flatly.

Heads slowly rose as they looked at the beautiful blonde android. It had been a boring few minutes since the last strange movement from the two saiyajins, and 18's sudden statement definitely roused their interest.

Gathering around the two beds, the fighters of earth gazed down at two of earth's most powerful warriors. Goku had shifted onto his side during this whole ordeal, his body suddenly much closer to Vegeta's and his left hand pressed tightly against the prince's bandaged forehead. Curled almost defensively, Goku's expression was tight and worried. Vegeta lay on his back, his skin paling slowly and his face pulled into a pained grimace. Very slowly a small stream of blood trailed from his nose.

"Is it possible that any injuries he is receiving inside his own mind are beginning to appear…on the outside, too?" Gohan asked quietly.

Videl saw her boyfriend's tense expression and clutched his arm tightly. The girl did not know Vegeta well, but just seeing a person in such pain tore at her heart. It was evident that this whole situation was causing extreme grief for Gohan, too. Videl's large blue eyes peered down at the two amazing fighters as they lay in vulnerable positions.

"Dad," Trunks whispered as he stood at the head of the prince's bed. Pulling at the pale white sheet his father lay on, the purple-haired boy wiped the blood from Vegeta's nose. The small movement made Bulma let out a saddened whimper and she pulled her son into her lap as they watched the person they loved go through such torment.

………………

Goku made his way to a very shaken Generosity and Sweetums. Kneeling down, he placed Vegeta on the cool ground within the circle where they sat and looked around at the dilapidated cave.

"Where's Impatience?"

Generosity blinked and scanned the wreckage. The narrow ditch in which they sat was completely collapsed now, the canyon walls now turned into rubble.

"He ran off," the armored prince replied.

Goku glanced at the persona and nodded. It seemed that Gen had healed from the blast to the shoulder, but there were still scrapes and bruises from previous attacks. The small persona heaved a sigh, his yellow shoulder pads lifting as he did so.

"That's fine," Goku countered, seeing that the kind-hearted split-persona felt bad for not stopping the impatient being. "Vegeta's not in much of a state to capture that guy anyhow." He looked at both Generosity and Sweetums. "We really should try to wake him up, though. I don't think we have much time."

Gen wrung his gloved hands nervously as the thought of the end of the world entered his mind. Goku chastised himself for making the poor guy worry.

"We're ok…as long as you're here, Goku," Sweetums said, his young face lifting up and staring into Goku's.

The third-class smiled, though he knew the small persona could not see it. Sweetums held such innocence to him Goku just wanted to hug him and never let go. With large, foggy gray eyes, the being stared blindly at the world from under wispy black bangs. His small, child-like features accentuated his elfish qualities and Goku was reminded of the simple, happy nature of Veheshin. Huddled in his large orange shirt, Sweetums sniffed quietly and gazed in Goku's direction, then smiled.

Generosity patted the persona's back affectionately. "Are…you ok, Sweetums?"

The boy's face fell slowly and he nodded quickly. Gen could see that the small prince was still quite frightened by what he experienced and the generous being let out a grief-filled sigh as he wished he could do more for the pained and humiliated saiyajin.

"Once we're out of here I'll be cooking you up some of your favorite food. And I'll make your bed just how you like. It'll be nice and toasty. Not like this place at all."

Sweetums's face brightened and Goku could see his hands working excitedly under his large, baggy shirt.

"Waffles and ice cream!" The cute persona gasped, a large grin on his face.

Generosity nodded happily, his face lighting up as the young, sweet personality suddenly seemed to forget about his present problems. Goku couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the pure joy the two beings held at the simple things in life. The third class shook his head as, once again, he was stricken by the complexity of Vegeta's mind. He could never imagine the true prince acting like this. He was a mix of all these emotions at certain moments, just like everyone else. Though, he was pretty certain that he had never ever seen the sweet side of Vegeta before.

A large boulder fell from the ceiling a distance away and the cave gave a violent shudder. The two princes let out startled gasps at the sudden commotion, as Goku eyed the area warily and looked down at the unconscious Vegeta.

"I think this place may come down at any minute," Goku spoke. "Will Vegeta's mind recover from this damage?"

Looking up at Generosity, Goku was only answered with a quick shrug. The armored prince cradled Sweetums protectively and scanned the dangerous environment.

"It may take a while," Sweetums replied, "but it should. I fear that the pain could be too intense for Vegeta, though."

Goku stared at the little saiyajin. The ground shook lightly again and the third class looked up at the broken ceiling, sighing as the stress suddenly weighed down on his shoulders greatly.

"But…you're here," Sweetums said softly, his childish voice cracking lightly. "Everything is going to be ok."

Goku smiled sadly and looked at the rocks at his feet. He wanted to tell the innocent being that this whole situation was very largely his fault, but couldn't bring himself to shatter the persona's dreams.

Opening his mouth to reply, Goku was cut off as Vegeta let out a pained moan. In a flash Goku held the prince against his upper thighs as he cradled the saiyajin's head. Looking down at Vegeta's strained face, Goku shook him slightly and called his name. Groaning louder this time, Vegeta's eyes squeezed tighter and he raised a hand to the side of his head. Hissing through clenched teeth, the prince tried to sit up, but found he had little strength to do so. Strong arms supported him and Vegeta cracked open a hazy eye to see Goku's concerned face staring down at him.

With a startled yelp Vegeta shoved himself away from his ally, only to let out a pained growl as his head throbbed nauseatingly. Crouched over on hands and knees, Vegeta pressed his fingers tightly his forehead. He knew that Kakarotto and the other two personas were watching his every movement, but couldn't bring himself to care. The agony that ripped through his entire head sent shrills of pain down his neck and back, too. Prying his eyes open in the dim lighting only increased the pain even though his lenses were covered with a blurry red haze.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Vegeta?" Gen asked fretfully.

"No," the prince hissed. His bloodshot eyes weakly scanned the area, his confusion growing as he took in the destroyed atmosphere.

Goku approached his ally's side carefully and rested a large hand on his back. Surprised at Vegeta's lack of response, the third class peered closer at the prince's strained face.

"We need to get out of here, Vegeta," Goku spoke sharply. "I think this place won't last much longer."

Vegeta shuddered at the thought of the cave collapsing and the pain he'd have to endure, but said nothing. As Goku tried to lift him, Vegeta shoved him away angrily. Throwing himself onto his shaky feet, the prince swung back and forth dizzily, his body hunched and world spinning nauseatingly. The fact that he had no balance to begin with did not help, but Vegeta still felt the lingering anger that had been running through him earlier. He wanted no help, even if he could barely make sense of his world at the moment.

Spinning on heel, Vegeta faced a surprised Goku and crouching Sweetums and Generosity. With a bitter scoff, the prince straightened as best he could and made his way toward a gaping opening in the cave. He had no idea where it led, but the light that shined through told him that it was indeed an exit to this crumbling section of brain.

Goku's dark eyes watched as Vegeta staggered almost blindly from the cave and sighed. It seemed that the prince's arrogance was back full blast and there would be no holding him back. Vegeta was not one to admit to pain, but Goku could tell by his stance and face that his head must have been killing him. Making his way behind Vegeta, Goku gestured to Generosity and Sweetums to follow. Picking up the small persona easily, Gen quickly chased after Goku's broad back. The battle-worn group was finally leaving the cold, dark cave.

By the time Vegeta reached the new environment his eyes had cleared quite a bit. He realized that the red film was a dried wall of blood covering his lenses, which led him to the fact that there were also streams of blood dribbling from his nose and ears. Quietly snarling in disgust, the prince wiped a stained glove across his face to rid himself of the grime. The pain in his skull was still throbbing, but he found that he could still function. The intense migraine thudded with each heartbeat and Vegeta found himself hating the cruel, manipulative personas that dwelled within his head.

The other three came to stop behind him and all four took in their surroundings: Yet another hallway. But this one was not the gargantuan maroon castle corridor that they usually traveled through. In fact, if the rectangular architecture and solid brick walls had not led in both the right and left direction continuously, it could very well have been mistaken for just another part of the cave. With an incredibly low ceiling, tight walls, and bumpy floor, the dark, almost black hallway held little light except for the holes that had been blown into it. The same blue-gray rock colored it dully, but it was a passage that would hopefully lead them out of the broken caves.

Vegeta looked to his left and then to his right, his face cold and tired. He didn't really care where they went now, as long as they bumped into Pride and Honesty some time before Hatred fully killed everyone in his mind. Letting out a bitter laugh, Vegeta turned and made his way to the left, the darkness of the hall already reaching out to him. Goku, Gen, and Sweetums followed.

They were silent as they all walked down the creepy, cold hall, Generosity holding Sweetums's arm securely and Goku trying to see an opening in this little path. But the darkness grew more and more as they traveled away from the previous cave. Sweetums let out a small shiver as his bare feet slapped against the rough, rocky floor.

"Do you want me to carry you, Sweetums?" Generosity asked.

The small being shivered childishly again and smiled. Shaking his head, the persona came to a sudden halt, his hands gripping the front of Goku's large orange shirt.

"I…I think I have enough power again to transform some new clothes onto myself."

Goku and Vegeta stopped, as well, upon hearing this. The prince turned, his black eyes resting on the frail creature that stood calmly in Kakarotto's fighting gi. Intrigued at what the creature had just said, he watched Sweetums close his gray eyes and slowly peel away the baggy garment. Vegeta was grateful for the dark, almost black lighting of the narrow corridor, his stomach twisting as he received a glimpse of the naked, youthful form that had gone through such torment. Handing the shirt back to Goku, Sweetums stood shivering for a moment before alighting himself with a brilliant swirl of yellow and orange energy. His black hair spiraled around him and his hands moved up and down in a graceful motion before his nude body. His eyes were still closed with concentration and his face slowly became strained as the shimmering light spun around his small body, wrapping itself around his whole frame. Vegeta and Goku watched, dumbfounded as a brilliant and vibrant outfit fell loosely around his pale, angelic form. As the yellow and orange glow slowly faded, the saiyajins took in the immaculate clothing the small prince created for himself.

A long, elaborate robe hung heavily on his body, similar to the blue one that had been torn from him. Tied much like a Japanese kimono, this large coat was adorned with spiraling designs of red, yellow, and orange stripes and swirls. A sheen of gold highlighted much of it, the long sleeves draping themselves over Sweetums hands. A large golden obi tied the whole garment together, a bow bulging from the back. Underneath the wondrous kimono were several layers of white robes, weakly protecting the small being from attack. His feet had been covered with perfectly clean tabbi socks and were secured to loud, wooden sandals. Even Sweetums's once dirtied skin appeared shining…and golden.

Before the small prince's light faded completely, Goku realized that his shaking fingers were held up to his open mouth. His eyes were large and filled with an emotion Vegeta immediately recognized. The prince could not tear his eyes away from his ally as the man stared at the small being with an expression of utmost want and need. Goku looked as if he was about to fall to his knees at the weak saiyajin's covered feet. And the most surprising part was…Vegeta felt immensely jealous. A fiery envy erupted in him as he saw the third class staring at the small being with unconcealed love.

Goku's dark eyes swept over to Vegeta as the hallway was thrown into complete darkness. But what he saw in those last few seconds made his stomach drop completely. He thought he felt the floor shift as he hoped he imagined the prince's expression…but he knew what he saw. Never had Goku seen such an expression of…jealousy on Vegeta's face. Even at times when the third class had become immensely more powerful than the elite, had he ever seen such loathing. Vegeta was pissed off and hurt…but why?

Goku chewed his nails nervously as he pondered the fiery look of envy Vegeta shot at him and Sweetums. Why had Goku been staring at the small, angelic persona so? He knew exactly why. He had looked just like Veheshin. The golden skin, the wondrous clothing, the almost spiritual, ghostly talents they had. There was so much about the innocent creature that reminded Goku of his long lost friend. But Veheshin wasn't the one he had originally wanted, though. Vegeta was always the prince, the saiyajin that he so longed for.

No. _He_ did not long for the prince. It was the Vegeta persona within him that saw all the beauty, all the attractive saiyajin qualities, not Goku. And yet, even the earth warrior could not swallow that. As much as he wanted to force his newfound emotions on the fusion and the transfer of personas, he could not. And after seeing the look on Vegeta's face…Goku was even more confused! The Goku persona within the prince had been dealt with. He was back in Goku where he belonged…so why…WHY would Vegeta feel any sense of jealousy or betrayal when Goku looked at Sweetums so? Perhaps it was a mistake? Goku probably just imagined the loathing look the prince had given Sweetums. Perhaps…perhaps the expression of hurt toward Goku was only his mind playing tricks.

"What are you doing idiot?" Vegeta's rough voice demanded, cutting into his thoughts.

Goku shook his head and jumped slightly, not realizing that the small group had already made its way further down the hall. He could hear Sweetums's sandals clicking on the hard floor in the distance. With a startled "oh!" Goku galloped after them.

"How far do you think this place goes?" Goku wondered aloud. He tried to think of anything else besides Vegeta's expression as Sweetums transformed.

He was met with silence briefly, before Sweetums let out a shaky sigh.

"I feel…that we are…near."

Goku's heart jumped. "Near Honesty and Pride?"

"No."

Goku stared at the occasional glimmer of material that could be seen in the dark area. The group continued to travel in confusion toward Sweetums's comment.

"It's cold," Sweetums whispered, his small voice carrying through the haunting hall. "I…don't know how I escaped before."

"What are you talking about, boy?" Vegeta snapped, his temper still high as the pain in his head refused to subside.

"Please be kind," Gen said softly. He rested a gloved hand on the small being's shoulder. "Sweetums has been through so much. He has recently come back to us and this is what he is met with."

Vegeta merely growled in annoyance but remained quiet. Yes, the persona had been through a lot. He had a terrifying ordeal, but the sly prince knew that there was more to this story.

"How do you think Sweetums lost his vision?" Gen asked. "Split personas _are_ missing other personas within themselves, yes, but they are almost never without the needed limbs or senses. Some have tails, some don't…but it is rare to find one that is actually missing something as important…as sight."

Goku tilted his head to the side as he thought. His arms went behind his skull as he eyed the dark ceiling. True, he had never met any split persona who was missing anything besides a tail. In fact, hadn't he heard that the only way a being could be totally missing something to be incomplete was if they had been…

Goku's eyes shot open wide and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear the others stop, as well.

"You used to have sight."

"Yes," Sweetums whispered.

Goku froze, his head swimming with thought. Of course…the whole time Goku knew Vegeta…the prince had never had a "sweet" moment. He could not even imagine the hard, solid saiyajin to even be sweet to Bulma or Trunks. Kind…yes. Caring, playful, silly, generous…yes. But sweet? Why…it wasn't even until recently that Vegeta had even come out of his hard exterior and revealed that there was good in him. And Sweetums…he said he had hardly escaped…a cold, dark prison. Her _used_ to have vision. That had been taken from him.

"You were killed," Goku whispered.

The environment grew deathly silent at the dreaded words, but he knew that it was true. He could hear Sweetums take a few steps forward until the persona's faded face came into view. Goku could see a tiny shimmer within the being's gray eyes through the darkened shadows that swallowed them all up.

"I was killed…long ago. How could a persona like I be able to survive such harsh treatment?" His childlike voice murmured. The boy could feel Goku's overwhelming sadness and he reached out with small hands and found the large saiyajin's shaking ones. Pressing the warrior's palm against his rounded cheek, Sweetums sighed and inhaled the being's scent. "Vegeta lost all innocence under Frieza's horrid watch. The majority of the kind-hearted personas were able to hold on. It was only the weakest of us who were killed by his more…commanding forces. I was thrown aside and killed long ago, when he was only a boy. I was lucky, though. I lost only my vision. There are others down there…who have lost everything. Thrown into the hellish prison of Vegeta's mind, they have had their very personality stripped away. Some lose the majority of their bodies, others lose their very spirit…most lose their minds."

They listened to the teenage version spill his haunting tale in silence, the persona telling his story coldly. The whole time, Goku's mind played out the terrible scene, his thoughts going directly to Veheshin.

"It was only recently that I was brought back. Pulled from the icy, deathly prison after so many years of haunting darkness and pitiful screams, Vegeta called me back. He didn't know it, of course. The Present-Time persona never knows the inner-workings of his mind. But it was within these last couple of years that I have been free, my life slowly coming back to me, my weak, skeletal body finally regaining strength. I've even had my say in a few things when it comes to the prince," Sweetums explained with a laugh. But his smile faded sadly. "But it seems that the prince's bad luck spreads even to those inside his mind. Because, then…Babidi came. That cursed Majin power. We never knew that Hatred was an actual living, walking persona. That wizard's evil curse gave that demon strength…and it looks like my couple of years of freedom have been short lived." The small prince heaved a heavy sigh, his hands pulling Goku's palm from his face. "I feel that you believe you don't have the power to stop him. But…I helped call you here, Goku. I don't know if it helped…but now that you are here…"

His voice trailed off and he released the third-class's hand. Goku looked past the spiky hair of the small prince, desperately wishing he could see Vegeta's expression in the darkness. He wished he could know how Vegeta felt toward all this. These personas called Goku here…to take care of Vegeta's mind. He knew that this must have torn the arrogant warrior's pride to shreds. As much as Goku heard the personas within Vegeta's head cheer for him and speak to him as if he were a god, maybe Educational Intelligence was right. Perhaps he should let Vegeta handle this…and help only if the prince asked for it. Which…he wouldn't. Besides, even Sweetums had said it. Vegeta called upon him, tearing him from the cold depths of Vegeta's own hell. This was Vegeta's mind and he had the power to control it. But now there was one question that plagued Goku.

"So, it is possible to escape The Hell inside Vegeta's mind if killed?"

Sweetums's face grew serious and he pondered the desperation in Goku's voice. "It is very, very difficult, especially if a persona tries to do it alone. Once in that prison, almost all energy is stripped away. All hope is lost. Besides…some personas don't even want to come out again. They have lost all that they have stood for and know…that they are not needed."

Goku's heart pounded in his chest as he heard this. It was just too awful to hear.

"Why do you ask this, Kakarotto?" Vegeta's voice asked darkly.

Goku swallowed loudly and looked down at Sweetums's innocent face. A sudden nervousness gripped him.

"Many personas have been killed," he replied. "Sweetums…do you know…Veheshin?"

The small prince jerked back as if he had been slapped. His blind eyes widened largely and he stared at Goku in shock.

"What of him? What…has happened to Veheshin?"

Goku could practically feel Vegeta's own icy curiosity as they all listened for him to speak. Goku's throat had become incredibly dry and he could barely bring forth the words as Sweetums's worried face ate at his heart.

"He…he was killed."

The hallway erupted with a choked sob and Sweetums fell to his knees. Generosity was at his side in a flash, his hands holding the lovely persona up gently. Goku felt his own throat close up at the small persona's response, his memories suddenly going back to Grace's death at Hatred's hands. They stood in silence as the sweet being's anguished sobs echoed through the hall.

"Why?" Sweetums cried. "How? Who?"

"Hatred," Goku choked.

This caused the small prince to slump lower to the floor, his small hands tearing at the cracks in the hard ground. It seemed that Sweetums had been close to Veheshin and that tore at Goku's heart even more. Someone else knew the pain of losing the graceful persona. And to this reaction…Goku realized that it would not be so easy to call Veheshin back from the dead.

They stood for several minutes, waiting for the miserable creature to cry his tears. They remained silent as the poor persona grieved, his mood definitely lowering everyone's morale. It seemed at long last that Sweetums's strength left him. He slumped against Gen's shoulder armor; his eyes squinted as the last of his tears fell. Together the personas stood, Gen's arm around his counterpart's shoulder.

"We need to get out of this place," the armored prince said. "I need to get him someplace warm and brighter."

Goku nodded and he lit a fluttering red flame in his hand. This definitely gave them some direction even if it created an almost hellish atmosphere.

"Lets find an opening then."

The dreary group moved on again, Goku's question basically answered by Sweetums's sobs. He didn't want to bring it up again, fearing the small persona's next reaction. Perhaps this was why Sweetums was so similar to Veheshin. The two shared a lot in common, and Goku wondered if the lovely Grace had taken Sweetums under his wing after being freed.

His thoughts were cut short, though as sudden light opened up ahead. The hallway slowly led to a small direction change, which brought the tired travelers to a whole new environment.

"Yay." Vegeta said blandly. "Another hallway."

And it was. But the four saiyajins found themselves staring out into one of the immaculate corridors of the castle, the giant tunnel-like opening lined with intricate wooden doors. So far, it seemed this large corridor had been untouched, the stained glass windows still intact and halfway covered with royal maroon curtains. The soft red carpet rolled its way down the center of the floor while the violet marble floor crept out from underneath.

Goku scanned the area for any signs of Hatred before stepping out into the dim, yet fancy hallway. He breathed in the clean air and stretched before turning to the others. His face fell at their disheveled looks.

Vegeta was squinting into the vast room, one hand raised as if blocking out the sun. Gen held onto Sweetums as the small persona still held an expression of utmost pain, his face streaked with tears. And Generosity wasn't looking to well either. He was tired, his face pale and armor badly damaged from previous attacks. It looked as if everyone could use a well-earned nap.

"Well!" Goku said with a clap of the hands. "Lets find us a room."

_'Ok…that's all for now. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again for all the interest and reviews!'_


	25. To Escape the Pain

_'Hello, and thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. I want to thank you again for reading and letting me know what you think. Yes, I made a mistake in the last chapter, saying that they were searching for "Honesty and Pride." I meant Honor and Pride. I shall try not to make that error again. Ok, there is drug content in this chapter and some violence. Lot's of anger and bad words. And some sticky-sweetness at the end.'_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 25

The two last full-blooded saiyajins walked silently down the deserted corridor, their footsteps echoing off the curved looming walls lightly.

Goku and Vegeta had just said their farewells to Sweetums and Generosity. Upon entering the large, castle hallway; they immediately found a nice little room of Sweetums and Gen's liking. It was almost a dollhouse environment, bright, cheery, yet plain. Sunlight poured past the white curtains that hung from the old wooden paneling of the windows and cast a warm glow on the simple bed, glossy dresser, and pale walls. Another door decorated the left-side wall, and upon inspection, they discovered it led to another simple, comfortable room; a kitchen with an old oven, a classic white refrigerator, a sink, and a small wooden table right in the center of the tiled floor. Immediately Generosity tucked Sweetums into the small, soft bed and made sure the youthful persona was comfortable.

From the bed the gray-eyed prince peered around the room, though he could see nothing. His face still held an expression of sadness toward the loss of Veheshin. The terrors he had experienced were still clearly evident in his nervous movements. But mostly the small being just looked tired. His eyelids were heavy and his downcast appearance made him look all the more smaller and weaker.

"Thank you for your help," Gen said with a low bow. "I do not know what would have happened if…you two had not shown. If there is anything you two need at all, anything, please do not hesitate to find me. You know where we are."

Goku smiled at the kind-hearted being, his stomach lurching slightly at the pure expression on the face of one who was usually so tense and angry. Leaning against the door further away from the sticky-sweet scene, Vegeta remained cross-armed and scowling.

"And if it starts to get ugly out there, make sure to find safety somewhere, ok?" Goku warned.

Gen nodded and made his way to sit on the edge of Sweetums's bed. The innocent persona lifted his head, his clouded eyes peering out from under wispy bangs.

"I have faith in you, Goku," the sweet creature's small voice said. He smiled warmly as he stared blindly. "Good luck."

At these words, the third-class felt his gut clench. Again, one of Vegeta's personas found a pure, unstoppable hero inside him. The sweet persona said nothing to Vegeta. It was as if he were just another face in the crowd of personalities that dwelled within this mind. Goku slowly began to realize how…horrible it was for the true prince to witness this. Year after year Goku had always come out victorious in battles, his strength and abilities always overshadowing anything Vegeta stood for. And now, even in his mind, Goku was seen as the hero, as the person who would win this battle and be the god-like being once more. No wonder Hatred was so strong.

Hugging Sweetums and then Generosity, Goku bid them farewell. Turning away from the pleasant little room, the third-class warrior and his prince left the two tormented personas, perhaps never to see them again.

And now the saiyajins meandered the long, immaculate hallway, an uneasy silence making them keep a distance from each other. Goku's mind was trying to piece together the prince's unusual behavior and strange emotions, but he could not grasp the problem. Ever since he saw Vegeta glaring at Sweetums with such a wrathful anger, Goku could not stop the different ideas that entered his mind.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta's voice suddenly boomed, making Goku jump in surprise.

Vegeta stopped his steady pace and turned to face Goku, his face clear all of emotion. Goku stopped, as well, a few feet away, his head turned to the side in question.

It was silent for a moment as Goku stood under the scrutinizing gaze. Vegeta's black eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

"Tell me. This…Veheshin character. Who was he to you?"

Goku's heart was suddenly at his feet. Whether his face showed the sudden coldness in his body, he didn't know, but a slow gnawing fear ate at his gut. Goku knew better than to lie to the prince. The seasoned warrior of death could see all the signs of a lie in an instant…but Goku felt he could not give clear details on his feelings for Veheshin, without giving away his confused emotions for Vegeta. Besides, Goku didn't even know his real feelings and the whole confusing process of explaining the mixed personas within both of them would be so…tedious.

"He was your grace, Vegeta," Goku said simply as he put on his ever famous innocent act. "And he was a really good friend. I mean, you saw him. He saved us. What a great guy. I mean-"

"Enough with the lies fool!" Vegeta yelled, his booming voice instantly silencing the lower-class warrior. He didn't know why he should care or why he was even getting angry with this, but he was. And Vegeta was not one to be happy about confused emotions. Taking a few strides closer, the shorter saiyajin glared up at Goku's surprised face. "I asked you a question and I want you to answer it. I want to know about EVERYTHING that has happened here while I was out."

Goku shook his head, his expression suddenly worried and ashamed. "Vegeta…there's just…so much. I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning, clown. We were sparring, I flipped out, you threw me down a cliff, and then you entered my mind. What happened from there?"

Goku's throat was suddenly dry as Vegeta drew closer and closer, his anger evident within him. But he could not tell the prince what had happened. He was too embarrassed, too nervous, too worried, ashamed, bashful…scared. He realized he was shaking his head and backing quickly away from the seething alien prince. In a flash Vegeta had Goku up against the wall, his fist tightly gripping the front of Goku's torn, orange shirt. A familiar angry flame was ignited in Vegeta's black eyes and Goku gulped nervously.

"You invade my mind and play hero to all those that dwell in it!" Vegeta snarled, his teeth clenched threateningly. "You have fallen in love with one of my very personas, you sick fuck! What else have you been doing in here? HOW MUCH DAMAGE HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"A lot, ok?! A LOT!" Goku yelled back, his guilt finally too much. Shoving Vegeta harder than expected, Goku stood panting as a whirlpool of emotion swept through him.

Bringing his hands to his forehead, images of the past hours filled his mind and Goku let out a frustrated groan. Lifting his eyes to glare up at Vegeta, the third class gasped as he saw the injured prince sitting upon the floor, his gloved hands gripping his skull in pain. The weakened saiyajin must have hit his head on the floor when Goku shoved him, probably causing even more damage to his already wounded mind.

"Oh, God, Vegeta, I'm sorry," he moaned. Moving toward the shivering prince, Goku let out a startled yelp as a vicious blast of energy collided with him. Thrown back, Goku watched as Vegeta stood, his face drawn back into an expression of utmost anger. A golden aura engulfed his muscled form and he growled dangerously in his throat. The blonde fighter glared venomously at the kind-hearted earth warrior.

"Vegeta…what?"

"I saw it," the prince snarled, his squinted eyes rising darkly. A stream of sweat evaporated from his red face. "I saw only a few images, but it was clear. You cared for that fairy fuck. You actually kissed him. You've been opening the doors in my mind and watching my life as if it were a movie. Why don't you get some popcorn, Kakarotto?" Vegeta hissed, throwing out his energy once more until it threw Goku against a large wooden door. "Why don't we fuse again so I can have another unwanted _Goku_ invading my mind?" His energy surged, practically crushing Goku as Vegeta approached.

"It's not like that," the trapped third-class gasped, his face twisted in pain at the force of Vegeta's power. "You only saw a few flashes, a few images that rushed through my mind. Please, let me explain it to you."

"Do tell, Kakarotto," Vegeta replied in a crazed, cracking voice. The insane anger in his face was truly beginning to frighten Goku. "Since you seem to be the expert on my brain, tell me the ways I think."

Goku could only stare at the enraged face that was now only inches from his own. The pain in Vegeta's face was unbearable to see and he blurted out what came to mind first.

"Your mind called me here. I only entered those rooms by accident…and the image memories that happened between you and Frieza couldn't be helped. I didn't want to-"

"Between me and Frieza?" Vegeta suddenly snapped, his green eyes widening.

Goku felt a wave of icy vertigo as he realized that the saiyajin prince must not have witnessed a passing memory of that from Goku's mind. The third class had been remembering so many occurrences while within Vegeta's mind, that he only assumed Vegeta had also caught a glimpse of the awful image memory of Frieza and his sick torment. His body instantly began to quiver with nervous tension as Vegeta's expression grew horrified and pale.

"Wha-what did you see? What image memory? What was it that you witnessed?"

Vegeta's voice had definitely taken on a panicked pitch, his pale eyes darting back and forth as he read Goku's face. His burning golden aura faded suddenly, but he still held onto his ascended form. Goku could feel his throat close up and he violently cursed himself for being so careless with his words. Out of anything that could crush Vegeta's pride, it was the knowledge that Kakarotto…GOKU knew of his horrid secret.

"Vegeta," Goku squeaked. "There was…an image memory…of something that happened to you long ago. It just appeared out of the wall. I couldn't stop it or avoid it. It just appeared in my path and…it was horrible. I…I'm so sorry. I never knew…I never truly knew what you went through under Frieza's watch. I knew that Frieza was a sick, evil lizard…but to-to-"

An insanely powerful fist plowed into Goku's face, making his vision explode with thousands of stars. Tight fists gripped the front of his shirt and began pounding him against the hardwood door behind him, but he could barely register what was being said. He had never seen Vegeta so angry.

"My memories!" The crazed prince roared. "These are MY memories, not yours!! How dare you…how could you?!" He could not stop slamming the dazed and weakened third-class against the wooden structure. Even as the wood splintered and cut into Goku's skin, Vegeta couldn't stop. A sickening rage had gripped him and he wanted to destroy everything in his path. Out of all the memories Kakarotto had to stumble upon…it had to be his ultimate shame. The most dreadful, shameful experience of his life at the hands of Frieza HAD to be witnessed by none other than the bumbling, idiot, Kakarotto. "Why don't you just go find another room to view, Kakarotto?! HUH? Why don't you just kill me off and remain in charge here, you worthless fuck? I hate you! I HATE YOU!!"

With one final, bone-shattering slam against the door, both saiyajins found themselves hurled forward as the plank gave way. The area exploded with narrow splinters and shards of wooden pieces as they fell into the blackened room and slid across the cold, concrete floor. There was a clatter as they hit a metal and plastic contraption and lay in a heap on top of one another, both breathing heavily.

Goku was sprawled across the cool floor on his back, his arms and legs spread eagle as pain flooded his body. The back of his head pounded and he could taste blood in his mouth from when Vegeta had punched him. His vision was filled with dancing stars and swirls of light as he tried to regain his senses. Looking up at the dark ceiling of the room Vegeta threw them into, Goku was met with plain concrete that covered the rest of the tight area.

Vegeta lay limp on top of Goku; his small body huddled almost protectively against the larger saiyajin's torso. His head rested against Goku's broad chest and his hands were curled underneath his pointed chin. No longer in the legendary state, Vegeta's breaths came in deep and labored as he tried to control his spiraling emotions. He felt empty and lifeless inside and no longer wanted to continue on this arduous mission.

There was a click within the dull, dark room and both saiyajins gazed up tiredly to see a projector spinning quickly, a reel of film flapping in the still air. A bright light flickered briefly and then beamed an entire image onto a large white screen that hung in the center of the room.

Goku groaned and tried to swing an arm up to turn the contraption off, but was stilled as Vegeta's gloved hand gripped his wrist. Still lying across Goku's body, Vegeta stared up at the screen as if bored, but Goku could see the exhausted defeat upon his prince's face.

"Leave it," Vegeta's scratchy voice said.

And Goku did. The blue-clad saiyajin slid off of Goku's body and sat upon the dirty floor, his knees together, yet legs spread apart to his sides like a small child. His knuckles rested on the ground and his dark eyes peered at the small film that was about to play a scene from his life.

Sitting up dizzily, Goku looked at Vegeta and then at the screen that counted down from ten. A sinking feeling ate at his gut and he could only imagine what horrible image from Vegeta's life they were about to witness.

"Please, Vegeta. We should go."

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped, his eyes never leaving the screen. "You've already seen enough of my life. Another fact to my uselessness won't kill you."

Goku's mouth snapped shut and he felt a wall of guilt hit him. Why did he even decide to do this? Why did he even think he could help Vegeta's actual mind? It seemed that everything was even worse since he arrived and now he just felt sickened and ashamed that he had been parading around inside Vegeta's mind, viewing the intimate and horrible things in his life. As the memory of Vegeta's past began to play before their eyes, Goku let out a dejected sigh and lowered his gaze to the floor. He wished he could be anywhere but here.

The screen was dark, practically black. But there was definitely someone there. It looked, to Goku and Vegeta, as if there was someone in a closet or behind a door of some sort. There was a line of light streaming from underneath a crack near the bottom of a floor, which had some kind of liquid on it. The ghostly light allowed the viewers to see something moving right against the door…a figure of someone. And there was harsh breathing, too. It sounded like someone was gasping and gulping for air. This someone…was crying.

It went on for several minutes of this crying and panting, until the door cracked open a bit, startling both Goku and Vegeta. Another stream of light entered the screen as the crevice of the door widened…revealing half of a very sweaty and very tear-stained prince as he sat crouched in the shadows of the closet. His one visible eye was bloodshot and bruised and his face was pale and smudged with dirt. Goku could not tell how old he was, but this Vegeta looked very similar to the one he had first met on earth, maybe a few years younger. In the darkened area that he sat, Goku could see that his hair was clearly disheveled, and he was holding his arms oddly in his lap.

The door continued to creak open a bit more until Vegeta's raspy, young voice barked at whoever it was to, "close the fucking door."

The light decreased greatly, only allowing the viewers to catch a few highlights and dark shadows of the agitated saiyajin in the closet. Goku could tell that he was shaking and could only wonder what Vegeta was hiding from. The door had not closed completely however. A small stream of light still cast a thin slice down the middle of the armored prince as he sat with his knees to his chest-plate in the confined area.

"Radditz!" He snapped, clearly startling the being on the other end of the door, as the true Vegeta and Goku could hear him jump from outside.

"Yes, sir. I'm leaving."

"Wait."

There was a pause and the door creaked open a tad more. Goku could see the Vegeta on the screen look up and try to peer out the crack of the door, but his back was against the far side of the closet and he could only see the corner of his bed in his tiny cell-like room. An excited tail twitched nervously at the small prince's foot.

"Give me some more," Vegeta's snake-like, young voice crooned.

There was an uncertain hesitation on the other end of the door and Goku cast a wary glance at the true Vegeta. He was surprised to see such interest on the prince's face, as if the saiyajin could not recall this memory.

"Some more what, my prince?"

The saiyajin in the closet licked his lips hungrily and then leaned his sweaty head against the wall behind him.

"I need some more, Radditz!" He growled, his voice sounding almost crazed. "Get some Miatrin."

There was a long sigh and Goku could tell that his older brother definitely did not want to get whatever this was for his prince. The way Vegeta was speaking and acting certainly was strange; relaxed, yet agitated, at the same time.

"I haven't any more."

"Yes you do! Yes you do, Radditz."

"I…I feel it is not right for you at this moment, Prince Vegeta. Please, just come out of the closet and I will get you some food and water. How long have you been in there?"

"Radditz!!" Vegeta suddenly shrieked, his voice beginning to waver now. "Just go get me it. Just this one time. Just go…bring it to me!" He had definitely started crying now. It was extremely strange and unnerving to hear. Goku could see the young warrior's throat bob up and down as he gasped and let out a pained moan. In the darkened light, the small prince brought a gloved hand to his forehead and let out a long, high-pitched moan, which broke off into a few jittery sobs.

"My prince…" Radditz sighed, his voice cracking as he heard such horrible grief in his young master's voice.

Goku began to wonder what this Miatrin stuff was that Vegeta wanted so badly. He appeared to be in pain, but he could not figure out why Radditz was so against using it.

It seemed that Radditz still hadn't moved yet and this set the irritated and hysterical prince off.

"Just go get it, go get it!!" Vegeta roared, his hands gripping his head as he rocked back and forth in the tight area. "I fucking mean it! I will come out of this closet and rip your goddamn balls off you piece of shit! I'm ordering you to go! Go to your fucking room, fill up the cursed needle and bring it to me! Radditz! Go! GO!"

Goku heard the startled saiyajin on the other side turn quickly and leave, but the Vegeta in the memory continued to curse and snarl through quaking sobs. Sweat was streaming down his face and Goku began to feel sick as he watched the tortured saiyajin twitch and cry, a stream of drool dripping from his curled lips as he rocked back and forth. Blood was beginning to form at his temples as his bent fingers dug into his skull. It seemed so long before Radditz returned, but the door opened a bit wider now and a large hand entered. In between the fingers a long needle sat, the metal tip already dripping with some kind of blue liquid.

"That's it," Goku said as he stood suddenly. "I'm out of here." Everything so far was viewable and at least a bit tolerable within Vegeta's brain…until this. Needles and shots were definitely not something the third-class with the squeamish stomach wanted to or could see. He turned to leave and wait outside, but Vegeta growled darkly.

"Sit. Down."

Those two words rang through Goku's head and the authority behind them had Goku right in the spot he had been before. Vegeta may have had the power to make the third-class sit and watch, but he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Cracking one eye open, Goku watched through his fingers as the prince on the screen snatched the long needle from Raddtiz's fingers. The young saiyajin was shaking horribly now, his voice humming out anxiously, though he didn't seem aware of it. Goku watched as Vegeta withdrew his right arm from the tucked position it had been against the top of his curled thighs. The blue undergarment that was worn under his saiyajin armor was ripped away and already tied to his upper arm was the torn sleeve. Goku could see in the pale lighting the prince's vein bulging at his elbow and strangely already red and bruised.

Vegeta placed the plastic of cartridge of the Miatrin in his mouth as he slapped the vein and flexed his fist, then removed it from his teeth and positioned the dripping, large needle above the vein. To this, Goku could not watch. Placing his head down on his knees, the third class could hear the sliding of the syringe and he shuddered at the sound. A few seconds passed and he heard the true Vegeta chuckle.

"It's over, Kakarotto."

Not taking his chances, Goku raised one eye up and peered at the screen to see that the small saiyajin was already leaned back against the wall, a satisfied smile on his face and empty syringe held lazily in his hand. Vegeta swung his head this way and that, his eyes growing heavy and glazed as the drug took its effect. The needle dropped from the prince's small hand and clattered onto the floor, where it rolled into the liquid that was steadily growing thicker and longer underneath the door. The light from the room cast too many shines and highlights on the glossy surface for Goku to figure out what it was.

But suddenly, Goku was drawn closely to the screen. He felt his stomach drop as the prince before him suddenly grew paler. The young fighter leaned forward as if to speak, but instead bleached of all color. His dark eyes widened and he let out a choked gasp. Convulsing suddenly, the Vegeta on screen kicked out and threw his head against the hard closet wall, his body suddenly jerking and trembling.

"Vegeta?" Radditz's worried voice asked.

The prince hiccupped strangely and began to choke, his irises suddenly becoming a dull gray and rolling into the back of his head. His body swung from side to side and suddenly about four needles fell from his lap, joining the one that Radditz had just brought him.

The door swung fully open now and Goku could see Radditz's panic-stricken face. The light from Vegeta's room poured onto the screen, illuminating the dingy, empty closet. Goku gasped as he realized that the liquid that had been creeping under the door was blood, dark, thick blood. The prince was obviously severely wounded, but Goku could not trace it from the odd angle of the memory viewpoint.

"Shit," Radditz blurted. "Shit!"

Reaching down and picking up the convulsing prince, Radditz leapt to the bathroom and laid the prince on the floor next to the toilet. A rainfall of syringes littered the floor as he ran. It seemed that the prince had been busy far before Radditz arrived. The convulsions and seizing had gotten worse and Vegeta had begun foaming at the mouth now as his body overdosed. His tail slapped painfully against the stained floor and his head was thrown back repeatedly against the edge of the bathtub and toilet. Goku took in the whole scene with his fingers to his mouth in horrified shock as he witnessed his friend's body shut down on itself. He was wounded AND poisoned from the dangerous drugs he injected into his body. Whether this was on purpose or by accident, Goku didn't know. He could only hope that his ally's suffering would end soon.

It was then that Goku realized Vegeta's armor was severely damaged. His left shoulder armor was cracked and missing pieces and his lower yellow leg guards were shattered and ripped away. The blue material around his kicking legs was viciously torn, obvious claw marks trailing down his thighs. Goku watched in horror as Radditz desperately scanned the victim's body, his wide eyes trying to find where the blood was coming from. Turning the flailing prince over, Radditz let out an enraged growl as the entire back of Vegeta's armor was broken and destroyed and long nail marks trailed down the strong, scarred back. And the wounds went down even further. A large puddle of blood was already forming underneath the writhing, gasping saiyajin where Frieza had ventured, as well. It seemed that even as an older soldier in the Kold army, Frieza was relentless in his attacks on the boy. Vegeta had been horribly abused…and he didn't care if he lived he died…as long as he could escape the horrors of his life. The prince had overdosed and he hadn't seemed to care.

Goku continued to watch in utmost disgust and shock as the memory image of Vegeta thrashed and convulsed as the powerful drugs invaded his system. Radditz was a nervous wreck and Goku could see the guilt and horror on his brother's face. It wasn't supposed to be this way. The royal was not supposed to live such a life, his body dying on a bloodstained bathroom floor from the drugs he had pumped into it, his dark, almost black blood seeping into the dirty tiles from the abuse and assault that had been inflicted on him from the very creature that took away his life.

The screen grew fuzzy and Goku and Vegeta were left with the final image of the prince's rolling eyes as he gasped and choked, his filthy gloves ripping at Radditz's mane of black hair as he writhed in agony. There was one final, agonized sob that ripped from the prince's throat before the screen completely flickered and the reel turned off.

The room was thrown into darkness again, except for the dull candlelight that flickered through the broken door. Goku took in a shuddering breath and slowly turned to look at Vegeta. He felt his face fall at the total lost expression the poor man held, his dark eyes downcast and his face drawn into a remorseful frown. His body sagged and Goku could see in the darkness that all strength had left him. It was definitely a posture Vegeta hardly held…and it was disturbing to see such defeat on the arrogant, proud being's demeanor.

But why did he tell Goku to stay and watch? Why didn't he tell him to just leave? To actually allow and make Goku, of all people, stay and watch such a terrible memory was just not something Vegeta did. Was he trying to add more pain to this situation? After throwing such a fit about Goku viewing his other memories, it was a mystery as to why Vegeta wanted to actually stay and watch such a thing.

"This happened two years before I came to earth," Vegeta said softly, his eyes still glued sadly to the floor. "But if you think about it, it was mostly just a year because a year after this happened, Radditz went to Earth…and Nappa and I went on our journey for the dragonballs."

Goku's eyes widened. His heart seemed to stop in his chest as he heard this.

"Immortality," the prince scoffed. "What was I thinking? Here I am carelessly throwing my life away and then a year later I'm off on a trip for magic balls to give me this wretched life forever."

Goku remained silent as he listened to Vegeta's dead voice as he echoed hollowly in the cold room. The prince turned his head slightly and gave the third-class a sideways glance.

"Kakarotto," he said quietly. "How can you try to save a creature as fucked up and worthless as me? I was practically high when I came to earth. I couldn't care less if I lived or died. I am a selfish, useless coward…and you should not be here. I wanted you to see this to see how truly lifeless and unneeded I am."

Goku could only stare at Vegeta in complete shock at the cold words. It was absurd that the saiyajin prince actually believed that. To hear such cruel words spoken about himself tore at Goku's heart. Standing slowly, the third class made his way carefully to Vegeta's side. He stood a moment, staring down at the feathery black hair of his prince before dropping to his knees at Vegeta's side. The downtrodden saiyajin didn't even flinch or look his way. Placing a hand on Vegeta's tense shoulder, Goku peered at the miserable face of his friend.

"I could never give up on you," Goku whispered. "Throughout this time in your head, I've come to realize something."

Vegeta glanced up slightly and made eye contact with Goku.

"I thought I was in love with Veheshin," he said softly, his heart pounding in his ears. "But he is a persona, a being that is one of _your_ personalities. Vegeta, I look at Grace in such a way because he reminds me…that he is not you. He doesn't have the same qualities or traits that I adore and admire in you. Every time I look at any of these personas, I love them so much…because they are everything that make you what you are."

"And what am I?" Vegeta asked in a hollow tone.

"The Saiyajin Prince that I love."

And then Goku leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Vegeta's.

'_Were you expecting that?? Yes, I know, sappy and sweet, but I just couldn't help myself after all that lovely and obsessive…ANGST!! Please let me know what you think and thanks again for reading and reviewing. I shall try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!'_


	26. ReConnect

_'Hello! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Sorry this one has taken so long. I've been editing it. Yes, editing. Why? Because this chapter contains some explosive…YAOI! So, this chapter may sound a bit odd and choppy because of certain details that have been omitted. If you are not comfortable with yaoi, please do not read and please…no flames. If you want to read the uncut version of this chapter, you will need to find my name (which is the same) on adult fanfiction. But you need to be of age to read it. So, here I bring you chapter 26 of "Too Many Voices"…the edited addition.'_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 26

He didn't pull away, but he didn't lean in, either. Vegeta stayed perfectly still, crouched on the floor as Goku pressed his soft lips against his. It was certainly unexpected.

Goku's eyes were closed as a whirlwind of emotion swept through him. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure Vegeta heard it, too. In the rush of the small act, Goku didn't even notice that Vegeta had not responded. The darkened words of pain and grief Vegeta previously spoke were ringing in his head and he wanted nothing else but to help soothe his prince's anguish.

The flame-haired saiyajin however was shocked at the sudden move. Out of all the strange things the kind-hearted earth-warrior had done since he had known him, Vegeta never believed that such emotions were burning within the third class.

Pulling away slowly, Vegeta kept his large eyes on Goku as the lower-class fighter leaned away, too. A dazed expression sat upon Goku's features, his eyes hardly open and a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. Vegeta could not believe that he had just been kissed by his once, most hated rival.

Goku's eyes slowly opened and he blinked as if coming out of a trance. His large eyes grew bigger and he brought a hand up to his mouth in shock. He could only stare at Vegeta as the prince continued to gape at him with unveiled surprise.

Shaking his head in confusion, Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped. He gazed around the darkened little room as if it held answers, but he received no sign. Slowly rising to his feet, Vegeta peered at the puppy-expression that Goku held and tried to speak again. Words failed him.

Goku watched as Vegeta tried to comprehend what had just happened. Bewilderment and total disbelief were written all over his face. The small prince crossed his arms and cautiously made his way to the broken doorway, his black eyes always staying on Goku as if he'd jump him. Exiting the room, Vegeta turned and stared out into the large, open corridor, a cold and comforting draft cooling off his strangely heated skin. The dull candlelight calmed his vibrating nerves, but his mind felt blank yet screaming with thought all at the same time. There were footsteps behind him and he knew that Kakarotto was approaching.

"I just don't get it. How can this be?" Vegeta asked into the open air. He could feel his heart pounding louder in his chest as Goku neared his back.

"I finally realized, while in your mind, Vegeta, that we are closer than we thought."

A large hand clasped his shoulder and Vegeta spun quickly, his feet backpedaling away from the larger saiyajin. Losing his balance, the graceless prince bumped against one of the huge stained-glass windows that decorated the walls of the corridors in the palace. Vegeta did not want to be touched, especially by Kakarotto and especially after finding out that the third-class had witnessed such horrible aspects of his past. The expression, though, on Goku's face as he stumbled away was actually quite heartbreaking.

"Vegeta, I—"

Goku took a few strides forward and Vegeta lifted a shaking hand to halt him. The prince truly did not understand the feelings that were rushing through him at the moment and Goku's awkward advances would only make him even tenser.

"Kakarotto, just hold on there. Before you latch onto me again, we really need to set things straight."

Goku sighed and gave Vegeta a dreary stare. "I will tell you everything. I'll tell you everything that has happened here, what I've seen, what has occurred, why I feel this way, and so on."

The agitated saiyajin against the glass lowered his head and glared at the powerful fighter, his brain trying to piece the whole situation together. He lowered his gloved hand and gestured to the ground.

"Sit and tell me. I'd rather you not get some weird emotional breakdown again and attack me with your lips."

Goku's shoulders slumped and he suddenly felt his body grow hot with humiliation. It seemed that after all he had done and felt, the feelings were not the same. Perhaps the erasing of the Goku personality that had been within Vegeta rid the prince of any emotion toward him.

Looking down at the red carpet that covered the maroon marble floor, Goku sighed and shook his head. Everything he believed, everything he had hoped for was just some childish fantasy he had played out in his head. He may have had a bit of Vegeta's respect, but that was about it. A friendship was probably not likely and an involved relationship was definitely out of the question. This mission was stupid and pointless. Goku had lost this one and it was beginning to make him feel angry.

"Well?" Vegeta barked. "Out with it. I need to understand why you've suddenly become some horny, love-sick school boy."

Goku's head snapped up and in a flash he was making his way toward Vegeta. The prince barely had time to react as Goku stood right in his face, his expression dark and angry.

"I know you are but what am I?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly at the totally random and unexpected response. He barely had the question, "what?" out before Goku growled dangerously and lowered his forehead practically against Vegeta's.

"I…know you are…but what am I?"

The sudden intensity in Kakarotto's voice called upon something deep within Vegeta. There was saiyajin ferocity in the harsh, yet smooth words spoken by the ever calm and playful Goku. The third-class leaned in even more, his arms suddenly rising up and the palms of his hands resting against the cool glass that Vegeta was backed up against. The prince felt the need to avert his eyes, but the predatory, hungry gaze within the dark depths of Goku's irises was making his body react in such a way he never could have imagined.

"You call me a horny, love-sick school boy, when in all actuality you are calling yourself such a name."

Normally Vegeta would have gotten angry, and perhaps he was, deep down, but at the moment he would play Kakarotto's game. The usually dumb and seemingly foolish saiyajin had an edge to him that made him appear so much more…attractive.

"And why is that?" Vegeta asked, his voice barely coming out a whisper.

Goku cocked his head to the side and brought his lips close to Vegeta.

"Because I have a little bit of you inside me."

Vegeta lifted a hand and attempted to push the overbearing warrior away, but Goku didn't budge. He remained leaned over, his large frame hovering over Vegeta and his arms on either side of the smaller saiyajin's head, caging him in.

"The only part of me you'll have inside of you is a hand through your stomach."

Goku made a noise of pained amusement and chuckled lightly, his attitude and expression reminding Vegeta of someone. This definitely was not like the usual Kakarotto.

"You saw some of my memories. You saw that you had a persona just like me in your head. It's because of the fusion, Vegeta," Goku explained, his voice low and almost purring. "As Vegetto we were supposed to remain as one, our minds and bodies melded together. But the split was unexpected and unavoidable. It was not a healthy…breakup. With our minds melded together, we had a little bit of each other's personalities. It's been a month since it happened and it's been a month since you've been experiencing this lack of control, these voices. One to blame is Hatred. The transformation to Majin seemed to give him an energy boost like no other. He was reawakened, re-energized, and re-pissed off. The other to blame for the pandemonium that has been occurring…is me." Goku hesitated as Vegeta's eyes grew larger at the information. "After the fusion, I was left with my very own Vegeta persona and you…were left with a Goku inside your mind. He had been in one secluded area this whole time, but that still doesn't mean that he didn't affect your mind. Simply because a persona that was not originally one of yours invaded your mind…it threw everything off balance."

Vegeta could only stare into the face of his rival as he explained the situation. Goku was no longer looking amused, but darker and almost haunted. The fact that he had just admitted that it was because of him that his mind had been so fucked up lately shocked Vegeta…yet he couldn't find it in him to get angry.

"I was able to absorb the persona back into me," Goku went on. "But…there is still a persona in me that does not belong. You, Vegeta. There is a being identical to you dwelling within my mind…and I guess that every time he sees you or thinks of you…he wants you. He admires you. He loves you." Goku sighed and gazed around as if bored. With an un-amused "tsk" Goku returned his leering eyes back to Vegeta. "This is what I've been told. Everyone loves himself, so therefore would be attracted to himself if ever met face to face. Sure, there have been a few things here and there I find similar to you. Ok…exactly like you, but," Goku grew suddenly serious, his eyes piercing Vegeta's. "I know that this feeling I have for you is mine. Throughout my time with you, I have felt myself growing closer and closer to you, wanting to be with you, near you. I believe that the fusion made me finally realize…how much I truly cared for you."

Goku leaned forward, his lips drawing closer and closer to Vegeta's and the prince suddenly felt himself leaning forward, too. He felt his eyes slide closed and his heart begin to beat throughout his body as he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to his rival's and never let go. But he couldn't!

"No!" Vegeta grabbed the third-class's shoulders and shoved the larger saiyajin away. Goku stumbled back and stared at Vegeta, his face shocked and pained. "Kakarotto, listen to me! It is the persona in you. Look at me, idiot! Who am I always talking about? Who am I always commenting on being the most powerful, most important person in the universe?" Goku shrugged. "ME! Idiot, me! It's the persona inside you that wants me. He is a part of your mind and he is telling you what you want."

Goku growled angrily and crouched over. "No, it's not true. He may have some influence over me, but I know my mind. And is it such a bad thing, Vegeta? So what if it's a persona inside me that wants this? He is a part me, just as all these personas are a part of you."

Vegeta stared at the bumbling fool for several seconds before growing frustrated and letting out a sound of annoyance. "Kakarotto, he isn't you! He's me. The persona that you want to listen to is not one of yours! Besides, have you forgotten about your wife and your two sons? Have you somehow forgotten that I have Bulma and Trunks?"

Goku gazed around the room, wishing this nightmare would end. He could feel his throat suddenly close as this was not how he wanted it to be. There had been that memory he saw where Vegeta admitted he loved Bulma. He had actually used those words…"I love you." Goku didn't even think those were in the prince's vocabulary.

Trying to find a different tactic, Goku glared at the defiant prince. "Is it because I am a man, Vegeta? Is that why?"

The smaller warrior couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him and tried to cover his smile with a dainty hand. "Remember, I am from a different universe than you and can actually be open-minded about same-sex…intimacies. That is not the problem here."

"I know."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You must not have seen that memory either," Goku said. "You didn't see anything with my brother besides the one we just viewed."

The prince crossed his arms and put on a stoic expression. Yes, he caught a few glimpses with Radditz in it, but the memories were too quick. He could not decipher what they were.

"Vegeta…I know you can be comfortable with another male. Sure, you had terrible experiences with Frieza…but I saw with my own eyes, that you were able to open up to others. You and Radditz. You loved him."

Vegeta jerked as if he had been hit. His mouth fell open and he began to shake his head quickly. But Goku could see that truth in his eyes. Vegeta knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Kakarotto. What did you see?"

A strange arrogance seemed to swell up within Goku's chest and he couldn't help but hide a small smirk. He had something to use against Vegeta, even if the prince had done nothing wrong. Goku couldn't figure out why he enjoyed such power over the proud fighter, but he didn't feel the need to dwell on it.

"Vegeta, you seem so against this, yet I've seen the very memory of your advances on Radditz. I know you feel it. I know you have the same desperation for me that I have for you. I don't see why we need to stop it or ignore it."

A blast of energy suddenly burst at Goku's feet and he leapt back with a yelp. Vegeta glared at him with a look of death.

"How…dare you, Kakarotto?! Again, you bring up my past experiences as if they're your own little viewing pleasure! You probably jerked off to it right there while watching it."

Goku saw the look of betrayal on his ally's face and felt a sudden wave of guilt. He suddenly didn't like the way he had been speaking to Vegeta and his old Goku attitude regained control.

"No, I didn't mean to stumble onto it, much like I didn't mean to see anything behind the doors of your mind. All I'm saying is…look…I have such respect for you, Vegeta. I've seen the amazing things you've done in your life and can only watch in awe. I know that if I ever had to deal with the same things you had to while under Frieza's watch…I would have died. I would have died, Vegeta. You may think that I look at you as some pitiful, weak creature, but that is so far from the truth, I can't even explain it properly. After witnessing only a few experiences of your life, I can do nothing but respect you and see you as the wondrous warrior you truly are. You are brave. You are proud. You are…beautiful. Bulma must see it…and so do I."

Vegeta remained silent, his face still holding the cold, blank expression, but Goku could see his eyes soften. He could see the anger evaporate and become replaced with an expression Goku could not identify on Vegeta's face. The prince's black eyes swept the floor before lifting and settling on Goku's face.

"You still saw that memory, though," he replied softly. "You know what I did with Radditz."

Goku stepped closer, his breathing becoming slow and controlled as he neared the prince and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Yes."

Vegeta pressed his cheek against Goku's large hand, surprising the third-class with such a gentle motion.

"You forced your way into my mind and helped plant a persona that is responsible for the downfall of my mental help."

"Yes."

Vegeta carefully removed Goku's hand from his face and examined his fingers, before sliding the index into his mouth and rolling his tongue around the tip. Removing the digit from his mouth, he grinned devilishly at Goku's stunned face.

"You are having impure thoughts about your prince."

"….Yes."

The forceful punch to the jaw was unexpected and Goku fell backwards, clutching his aching mandible. He felt himself falling toward the hard marble floor, but suddenly came to a stop as strong-gloved hands gripped the front of his shirt. A mouth was suddenly on his, frantically sucking at his lips. A tongue forced its way through parted lips and the gloved hands gripped his sides roughly. And he loved it.

Goku's frantic hands wrapped around Vegeta and the wild, lust-crazed saiyajins were instantly tearing at clothes and stumbling along the carpet floor. Vegeta's tongue explored Goku's mouth, the prodding appendage rolling along his tongue and sucking out. Goku moaned into his prince's mouth as Vegeta's clawed hands tore at his sides and ripped through his orange and blue outfit. Pulling out of Goku's mouth suddenly, Vegeta slapped the third-class harshly and attacked his neck with a series of small bites and kisses. It drove Goku mad.

Together they fell back, knocking into a narrow, fancy little table and hurling a small vase of plants onto the floor. The whole table fell over with a loud crash, but it went unnoticed by the two rampaging lovers. Neither fighter was aware of the small traces of blood that crept down their necks from the animalistic bites. They were running on pure instinct.

Vegeta shoved Goku away harshly, making the third class bump against the stained glass, cracking it lightly. Hopping on one foot ungracefully, Vegeta tore off one of his boots and then another. Goku was on him in a flash.

Grabbing at Vegeta's blue shirt, Goku's curled fingers tore through the material, his hand instantly finding Vegeta's bare chest. The prince reached with one hand and attempted to pull the rest of the ripped garment off, but struggled as Goku fully encircled his body and began to lick at his pectoral muscles.

"We really shouldn't," Vegeta gasped as he still continued to remove his shirt.

"I know," Goku panted as he paused in licking Vegeta's dark nipple.

With an annoyed grunt, Vegeta tore the rest of his shirt off and leaned forward, kissing the top of Goku's head. The third class threw the smaller man to the floor and traced his tongue across Vegeta's muscled stomach and chest, leaving a trail of saliva across the tan skin. There was a high-pitched moan of pleasure that escaped the prince and he rested his gloved hands on Goku's broad shoulders. Reaching up for his neck, Goku lightly kissed his clavicle before biting the muscle roughly several times. Vegeta let out a surprised "oh!" before groaning in utmost need and gripping the back of Goku's head. The two kissed ferociously, their teeth biting at lips and tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Their hands tore at skin and clothes as they frantically rolled together on the carpet.

"Our wives," Goku said as he gasped for air, breaking the kiss and gazing hungrily at the tight blue material that covered Vegeta's legs.

The prince was still clinging to Goku's torso, his hands still shredding the orange material that covered him. With an impatient grunt, Vegeta slammed his hands into Goku's chest, making the larger saiyajin go flying onto his back. In a flash, the shirtless prince straddled Goku's hips and wildly tore off the blue strap that held his pants up. Goku let out a squeak of surprise and pleasure at his counterpart's animal-like nature and let out a giddy laugh when Vegeta tossed the tie to Goku's pants over his shoulder.

Goku sat up quickly and threw his arms around Vegeta, crushing his mouth to his and almost crying out in sheer joy at the heat and softness that enveloped his tongue. They hugged tighter and rolled back and forth almost viciously, still tearing at what little remained of their clothing.

"I don't think…Kakarotttttt…." Vegeta moaned as Goku reached down slowly caressed the still-covered crotch of the excited prince.

"Does it really count, though?" Goku panted as his hand went to work below. Vegeta whimpered and pressed his face into Goku's chest as his hands gripped the front of his torn shirt with a steel grip. "I mean, we're only mental images. Our true bodies are not really touching at all."

Vegeta let out a loud moan as Goku slowly peeled off his pants and fully gripped Vegeta's arousal. "Bad…reasoning…Kakarotto."

Goku smirked as Vegeta did nothing to stop him, though. The two were sitting together; clinging to each other out in the open hallway and neither seemed to care. Goku's hand was steadily working as Vegeta's pants kept his lower legs trapped together. Goku's other hand traced up and down Vegeta's back, his hands feeling every scar and every stream of sweat. His fingers wrapped around Vegeta's black hair and he pressed his mouth to his, his eyes squeezed shut as they shared such an intimate moment.

Goku concentrated on the task at hand, his traveling fingers striking right where the prince needed it. Vegeta practically screamed in his mouth before throwing his head back and letting out a relieved and vibrating cry. Vegeta thrust forward as Goku pumped a few more times, his head leaned far back and eyes slit open. His lips parted marginally and he traced one gloved hand down his sweaty chest.

Goku gripped the trailing hand and kissed the gloved fingers one by one. He smiled at the beautiful being that sat in his lap and felt his heart swell with a happiness he had not felt in a long time.

Vegeta gazed at Goku's face and saw the saiyajin's look of pure joy and couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face. He kissed Goku briefly on the lips before crawling from his lap and trailing his hands across the shredded material of the third-class's shirt. His fingers dipped into the top of Goku's pants and almost teasingly slowly hiked them down. Goku felt his heart flutter at the prince's playful, yet sexy expression and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. His heart thudded in his ears as just watching Vegeta remove his clothes from him was exhilarating.

Vegeta lowered Goku's pants for him and then the white boxers he wore underneath. Goku could see Vegeta's eyebrows rise at his package and couldn't help but let out an embarrassed giggle. Chi-Chi had always commented on how big he was, but he thought she was just exaggerating to make him feel good. Obviously Vegeta's expression agreed with her.

Goku watched as Vegeta ran his gloved hands up and down his thighs, his face looking concentrated and hard as he contemplated what to do. The third-class was not expecting the prince to lick his lips and then slowly lower his mouth. Seeing the small, lovely, and extremely arrogant saiyajin go down on him made Goku have to control himself. He never expected the brash prince to do this for him and found himself respecting the warrior even more.

Vegeta's soft lips trailed up and down, his clever tongue sliding this way and that. Goku let out a shuddering moan and the raven-haired prince sucked in, his mouth practically calling at the third-class to let go, but then Vegeta relaxed and slid his jaws lower. The orange-clad saiyajin gasped and jerked, thrusting upward wildly before Vegeta placed a calming hand on his stomach and hummed gloriously. Fisting his hands in his own black hair, Goku writhed in ecstasy as Vegeta picked up his pace.

Goku had no idea this could feel so good. Chi-Chi had ever done this once or twice, complaining the whole time and making the whole situation uncomfortable. But somehow, the saiyajin prince was a master at it. His talented, soft mouth was gentle, yet wonderfully forceful at the same time. He knew the correct points to hit and the perfect pressure to use. Goku never believed he would ever be in this situation and only a day ago he probably would have been sickened or flabbergasted to even conceive such an idea, but now, as the lovely, slender prince had his way with him, he felt as if in heaven. Sweat ran from his face and his voice hitched in his throat as he felt himself nearing his climax.

Slamming his mouth all the way down, Vegeta let out a low, pleasing purr that seemed to vibrate through Goku's entire body. The third-class's eyes screwed shut and his back arched as he reached his goal. The prince never let go, as the saiyajin below him hollered with utmost pleasure and writhed as pure warmth spread through his whole body. Goku's breath came in quick and sharp as he tried to regain control.

Removing one hand from his tangled hair, Goku reached forward and lightly wrapped his fingers around Vegeta's shoulder. The prince allowed himself to be held by the joyous, tired third class. Goku sat Vegeta in his lap and lovingly kissed the wet lips of his prince. Goku still wore his shredded shirt, yet his orange pants lay in a bundled heap around his booted ankles. Vegeta felt a chill run through his body as a cool draft entered the large corridor and blew past his naked form. Goku felt the small shiver and held Vegeta close, heating the small saiyajin with a little amount of ki.

The two remained kissing and caressing each other for some time, their bodies embracing and souls closer than they ever had been. Vegeta broke the kiss of the lips and trailed his mouth across Goku's sweaty neck, his previous bites having left the third-class's skin raw and a bit bloody. A devilish smile appeared on Vegeta's face as he remembered his ferocity from before, the mere thought of having Goku under him making him lose his mind. But there was still time.

Lifting up the tattered remains of Goku's shirt, Vegeta leaned down and kissed at the rock-hard abs of his ally, his gentle touches making Goku shiver with anticipation. The prince reached around with one hand and surprised the third class as his fingers dipped lower and slid across one tight butt-cheek. Vegeta pushed himself against Goku, making the larger saiyajin lean back until his spine touched the soft red carpet on the floor. Vegeta's fingers trailed across his backside before settling suddenly on his old tail scar. Goku stiffened for a moment, expecting to feel a surge of pain, but instead threw his head back, letting out a cry of pure ecstasy as the prince's talented fingers caressed the scar, his gloved digits spiraling around and making the third-class's whole body explode with pleasure.

Vegeta felt his own body grow hot at the loud, joy-filled sound. His dark eyes watched as Goku's gentle face held an expression of blushing shyness, his dark lashes squeezed together and lips parted slightly at the pleasure that pulsed through him. Vegeta removed his hand from the tail scar and trailed his fingers along Goku's strong ribs, his head moving forward as he sucked at one of the larger saiyajin's nipples. A high-pitched moan escaped Goku's bobbing throat and Vegeta smiled at the small lovely sound.

Sitting up slightly, Vegeta brought a hand to his mouth and bit the tip of his glove. Goku cracked open an eye and watched with bright eyes as the prince delicately slid the white glove off his right hand with his teeth, the smooth motion increasing the saiyajin's sexiness even more. Vegeta did the same with his other glove and sat upon Goku's stomach, completely naked now. A playful smirk sat upon Vegeta's face and he leaned forward, resting his face on his hand as his elbow sat upon Goku's chest.

"Are you sure you want this, Kakarotto?" Vegeta purred, his eyes dancing with an untamed fire.

Goku could only nod at the heat in his prince's voice, his body aching for any contact with the dainty, lovely saiyajin. Vegeta seemed to be lost in thought momentarily before sliding two of his fingers into his mouth, teasing Goku.

The third-class moaned at the simple movement and then tensed as he felt the two fingers slide into him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He felt nervous, excited, apprehensive, exhilarated. Pulling Vegeta closer suddenly, Goku planted a kiss on the prince's broad forehead, the loving motion surprising Vegeta and suddenly giving him a feeling of complete respect and trust.

The fingers slid out and Goku stared into Vegeta's eyes as the smaller saiyajin spit in his hands and caressed his own excitement. The fluid movements and painfully hot actions made Goku realize how truly wondrous and graceful his prince really was. Vegeta was in control and always had been. His dark eyes were always alight with a determined flame and his body screamed out pride and confidence. Goku trusted him and could only see the saiyajin as an almost god-like being. Yes, this he wanted. Goku wanted Vegeta and it was clear now, that Vegeta wanted him.

Goku felt his back arch and body stiffen as Vegeta slowly entered him, the feeling painful, yet right in every way. The third class brought a hand to his head and sighed as the one above him pushed further, gently, as if asking Goku's permission.

The third-class fighter nodded and moaned out a small, "Yes, yes," tempting Vegeta to continue. The prince controlled his shaky breath; his body crying out in joy. Having been on the receiving end so many times, Vegeta knew that Kakarotto had to be feeling some discomfort and pain, but he definitely didn't show it. Goku was blushing, his face flushed, chest rising deeply, and content happiness on his face. He wasn't scared. Goku had put his trust in Vegeta, something no one had ever really done.

Vegeta started to pick up his pace. Both saiyajins had started moaning together, their lips once again finding their ways back to each other. Goku wrapped his arms around the smaller being, his body shivering at the feeling of Vegeta's smooth, fluid movements. The prince rolled his tongue into Goku's mouth.

Goku suddenly cried out into Vegeta's mouth as he felt something inside of him get prodded and pushed against. A nerve had been struck and it sent a wave of pure pleasure tingling throughout Goku's body. He felt himself tighten intensely, the constriction making Vegeta let out a holler of insane joy and pause briefly to admire the strength that gripped him. Goku bucked as he was touched and rubbed by the experienced prince. He felt himself tighten even more as he suddenly released, his world exploding with color as a powerful force overtook him. Throwing his head back with a rough yell of pleasure, Goku could hear Vegeta join him.

The tightening of Kakarotto's body was all that was needed to send Vegeta over the edge. He felt all energy leave him and he collapsed against Goku's heaving chest, his sweat mixing with the one that panted below him. The saiyajin's laid like that, their arms finding each other and their lips pressing together as cool hallway air licked at their heated skin.

Vegeta turned his head and laid against Goku's chest, his squinted, tired eyes staring out into the darkened corridor. He felt relaxed, calm, as if he wanted the entire world to go away momentarily. This experience was astounding and unnerving at the same time. His energy was spent and a whirlwind of thought and emotion was running through him. He closed his eyes and listened to Goku's steady heartbeat, the sound making him confused with what just happened. He had wanted this. Yes? He had dominated Kakarotto at the third class's wishes and the whole experience felt like a wondrous dream. He should be happy. Yes?

Vegeta's dark eyes opened again and he stared out into the shadowy hallway. This time his glassy stare was filled with guilt and unease.

_'Well…what did you think? I'm still a bit new to writing lemon, or even yaoi scenes in this case. But, there is always time to practice, haha. And even stranger, my favorite is uke Vegeta and seme Goku! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, and remember, the uncut version can be found under my name on adult fanfiction. You just need to be of age to read it. Anyway, I shall try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!'_


	27. Unexpected Turn

_'Hi everyone! I am so happy you guys liked the last chapter…even those of you who aren't even yaoi fans! Awesome. I forgot to add in the last chapter that thanks to all of you, I got over 13,000 hits on this story! And in honor of you awesome readers I drew a thanks picture for you. This can be viewed at both my paperdemon and deviant art account. Links are in my profile. Anyway, thanks again and thanks for sticking with me throughout this long journey.'_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 27

"So….does your head feel better?" Goku asked awkwardly as both saiyajins pulled their clothes back onto their bodies.

Vegeta sat upon the red carpet that covered the maroon marble, his face twisted in an expression of deep thought. Raising one dark brow, the confused prince pulled on his shredded shirt, his eyes falling disdainfully on its tattered appearance.

"Yeah. I think my brain is actually repairing the damage from previous happenings."

Goku nodded and made a quick noise of acknowledgement. Standing and tying the strap that kept his pants up, the third class felt his stomach twist at the uneasy and uncomfortable silence that hung in the air around them. He avoided looking at Vegeta, sensing an extreme edginess to the prince. Once the two had…finished, the arrogant saiyajin allowed himself to lay with Goku for a while. The two held each other and Goku felt that all was wonderful in the world.

But Vegeta had remained quiet and almost distant even though he pressed himself against Goku's chest almost lovingly. The third class warrior could sense the warring emotions swirling through the prince, though. He could sense that Vegeta was troubled, but Goku couldn't blame him. They had just…_done it_.

Goku giggled slightly at the thought and wondered what Chi-Chi would say if she ever found out. IF she ever found out.

But wouldn't it be better if she knew? Wouldn't it be better if Bulma found out, too? Goku stared down at the blue strap in his hand and then his shredded, baggy clothing. He and Vegeta wouldn't keep this a secret, right? After such a life-turning and amazing experience, wasn't it obvious that they were now…together? Goku turned to speak to Vegeta, but bit his tongue as the saiyajin stood and cast him a fiery glare.

"We need to get going, Kakarotto. No more distractions."

Spinning on heel, Goku watched as the proud prince strode down the hall, his white boots carrying him away from the scene that held such importance to the third class. Goku once again felt his stomach sink, but cursed himself for being so hopeful. Of course Vegeta would not fall into his arms like some lovesick puppy. The prince still had his pride and arrogance. It would take much more persuasion to make him admit his true feelings for Goku.

Goku skipped and jogged after Vegeta's retreating back. Together the saiyajins made their way down the large castle corridor, hoping that it would not take too long to find Honor and Pride.

……………

Bulma felt ill. Her stomach had dropped suddenly and her throat felt as if it were closing up; as if she were about to cry. Yes, she had been very emotional these past few hours. What worried wife wouldn't be? But this was a strange, new emotion she could not place. She felt nervous, tense…and somewhat angry. She couldn't figure out why she felt such a dark and wretched sense of betrayal all of a sudden. Just staring at the way the saiyajins lay together was suddenly giving the blue-haired genius a very bad feeling.

Previously Goku had flipped onto his side in his strange sleep, his hand still resting against Vegeta's bandaged forehead. But in the past few minutes, the unconscious prince had managed to slide closer as well, his head falling towards Goku's face. They remained still then, only their faces twitching a bit or an occasional jerk or moan. She wished so badly to venture into her love's mind.

Again Bulma was struck with an unnerving jealousy as she watched her best friend get closer to Vegeta than she ever would be able . It enraged her, in fact, that due to her human weakness, she could never see the prince's true mind or feelings. He would never respect her as much as he did Goku, just because she did not have his insane power or skills. She was just a human girl, a woman who could cook and clean for him, a girl who could fix his gravity machine and build all kinds of contraptions for him, but that's all she could be. It killed her inside, but the saiyajins held a different type of bond than she and Vegeta held. And it infuriated her.

"Bulma?"

Snapping out of her racing mind, Bulma shook her head and glanced up at Chi-Chi. The black haired woman had crept up on her without her even noticing.

"I was calling your name and you didn't answer. Are you ok?"

Nodding quickly, Bulma stood from her chair and stretched. All the other fighters and earthlings had gotten bored and decided to meander around the lookout, their senses still in tuned with the saiyajins on the bed.

"Mr. Popo said he was making some food. Do you want me to bring you a plate?"

"I'll go with you," Bulma replied tiredly, relieved to take a break from simply staring at the two vegetables.

The women made their way toward the center building, the white structure almost blinding in the bright sun. It was hot as usual on the lookout, but it was comfortable. The palm trees waved lightly in the wind and Bulma and Chi-Chi's shoes clicked against the immaculate tiles. Bulma paused and breathed in the fresh air, the yellow sun warming her face. Chi-Chi stopped and turned to glance at her friend, her face full of surprise at the sudden relaxed and soothed expression.

Bulma saw the surprised look and laughed lightly. "I'm just enjoying the break."

Chi-Chi smiled, too. "It looked like you needed it. I don't think I saw you move once from that room."

Not responding, Bulma squinted into the sun and then made her way to her friend's side. Together the ladies entered the main building and headed for the smell of food.

"How long do you think it'll take Goku to get Vegeta back?" Chi-Chi asked quietly.

Bulma remained silent for a moment and then shrugged, her face suddenly emotionless. "It's been about four hours now. Who knows with those two?" And then she added very quietly, "Who knows if they'll come back at all."

"What was that?"

Shaking her head, Bulma said, "never mind" and they made it to the kitchen where Mr. Popo was serving a delicious plate of Thai noodles and gyoza. Grabbing the food graciously, Chi-Chi and Bulma trotted off to the edge of the lookout and ate their food happily, their conversation leaving Goku and Vegeta for once and moving onto much lighter topics such as their children and what they had bought at the store last week.

………….

"How do you suppose we find them?" Goku asked with much boredom.

The two had been walking in silence all around the never-ending castle, meeting no other personas or living creatures at all. It took forever to find Vegeta at first and Goku knew they didn't have time to search all over for Pride and Honor, too.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Vegeta sighed and continued his quick stride forward. "I don't know, Kakarotto. This castle seems to never end. Places I've never seen before are appearing all over the place. I can tell you that it was never this huge when I lived in it."

"Jeez, I know," Goku replied casually. "It's huge. And then there's the whole outside, too. That place is crazy but really cool to see."

The third class seemed unaware of how annoyed that made Vegeta. The prince seethed angrily and growled low in his throat. Of course, _Kakarotto_ had been all over his mind, even outside this very castle, a place Vegeta had not yet seen and probably would not.

The two were quiet again, just walking around in circles. Goku yawned and glanced at Vegeta's back, trying to gauge if the prince was in a bad mood or not. He really wanted to speak to the feisty saiyajin, but didn't know if he was comfortable enough to converse about what had just happened.

Making up his mind, Goku picked up his pace and trotted up to Vegeta's side, surprising the prince with his abrupt approach. Walking backwards, Goku placed his hands behind his head and kept up his pace as Vegeta continued to march forward. Goku remained silent, his large playful eyes making the stubborn prince uncomfortable as he simply stared at him.

"What, idiot?!" Vegeta barked.

Goku lowered his hands from his head, but continued to walk backwards. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly, before scratching his rear-end.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta said flatly. "What is wrong with you?"

Goku pouted and brought his hand away from his butt. "I don't know. It's itchy."

"Kakarotto, that's disgusting."

Goku laughed and turned around so he was walking normally next to Vegeta. "You don't think I…_got_ something from…what we did, do you?"

Vegeta stopped completely at his, his face suddenly dark and angry. Goku cringed and cursed himself for speaking so brashly.

"No, Kakarotto!" He yelled. "We are merely images of our true selves. In fact, I wouldn't even count what we did as anything since our real bodies weren't even touching."

Goku couldn't help the expression of hurt that passed his features, but it went ignored by Vegeta.

"Vegeta…you don't mean that."

"Oh yes, I do."

Whipping around, Vegeta began to storm away from the stricken and upset earth saiyajin. His white fists were balled and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was so confused!

"What do we tell Bulma and Chi-Chi and others once we get out of here?" Goku yelled after him. "They're going to ask what occurred here. I intend to tell them!"

Goku felt a smugness rise up in him as Vegeta stopped quickly and slowly turned to him, his eyes ablaze with an angry fire. The two stood a distance from each other, but any attempt at battle was probably expected.

"Is that a threat, Kakarotto?"

Goku blinked, his slower mind not even registering at first that it was. He felt his body tighten as Vegeta began to creep forward, his small frame suddenly appearing much larger. Goku's fists clenched and he felt his saiyajin adrenaline begin to rise.

"Maybe, maybe not. I know that we can't keep this a secret from everyone. I know that even though you deny any feelings for me, you actually yearn for me. You're the one who initiated our…romance in the first place."

Vegeta now stood directly in front of Goku, his eyes wide with an unbelieving anger and shocked betrayal. Goku felt a line of sweat run down his face at the chilling expression.

"Who are you?" Vegeta whispered.

Goku was taken aback at such a comment and shook his head in confusion. Vegeta's dark eyes widened even more and he took a horrified step back.

"Blackmail, threats, that silky smooth talking. Kakarotto, you sound…just like me."

Goku laughed and turned away briefly, gazing at the curved ceiling and the lovely details that decorated it. He was beginning to grow angry and it made him nervous. Looking back at Vegeta, Goku crossed his arms and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance.

"Vegeta, I want an honest answer. How do you feel about me? How do you feel about Bulma? What just happened confuses everything, and I want your honest feelings."

The prince clenched his teeth and looked down at his tightened fists. He could feel his body shaking as he tried to piece together his battling, destroyed mind, but he could find no answer. Be honest? He had never been honest in his life…hadn't he?

Closing his eyes, Vegeta dulled down the screaming emotions and concentrated. He allowed himself to backtrack all the way to the jazz bar that he had left a while ago. He imagined opening the secret little door that allowed them to exit and transformed himself into a thought traveling on the wind. He spiraled around the chairs that Educational and Tactical intelligence sat in. He blew through the dim room, his blurred sight landing on the swing dancing Passion as the band blared out "Pennsylvania 65000." And sitting on a tall bar stool next to Ed was the persona he needed the most right now.

Concentrating even harder now, Vegeta made his mind form a cloudy, almost invisible image of his exact self, sitting right there next to the armored and almost drunk Honesty. The smarmy prince jumped as the hazy, see-through Present Time appeared next to him and glared with grayed eyes. The two intelligences turned, as well, their faces impressed with such concentration and power.

"Don't scare the shit out of me like that ever again," Honesty gasped. He gazed over the prince and reached out a gloved hand, his fingers sliding right through Vegeta's cloudy frame. "Nice trick. Are you dead?"

Concentrating on reaching out with his voice on that end only, Vegeta grunted and shook his head. "No, I just needed to see you."

"Aw, I'm flattered."

"Shut up. I need my honesty, but I'm too confused to say what I need to say to Kakarotto right now. I need you and your brutal words of truth."

Slamming his shot glass on the table, Honesty spun directly towards the seated, transparent version of himself and leaned his heavy head against his hand.

"Jesus Christ, Vegeta," Honesty barked. "I honestly have to do everything for you." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Alright. What happened this time?"

"You mean you don't know?"

This time Honesty rolled his eyes and he gazed over his shoulder at Ed.

"Vegeta. You are unconscious," the intelligent persona explained. "You are in your very own subconscious little world, right now, a feat no full persona has done until after they are through. Since you're in here, not all of us personas are aware of what you're doing. We don't know what's happening exactly and we are not in control right now. You are. So…please enlighten us. Why do you seek Honesty so badly?"

The prince blinked at the information and then moaned. He really did not want to have to explain to all of them what went on between him and the third class idiot. It was humiliating, shameful…and intimate.

"Oooo…you did something ba-ad," Honesty sang.

Vegeta swiped at the snickering being, only to have his hand go right through. Shaking his head, Vegeta made to get off the tall chair he was sitting on and go back to Kakarotto, but the personas called at him to stop.

"Alright, alright," Honesty grinned. "Then allow me to enter your mind and search through. Just relax so I can get at least some info to assess the situation."

Vegeta was about to deny him at first, but reconsidered as he imagined going back to the whimpering fool without any real answers. Besides, as much as Honesty was a complete asshole, he was really anxious to know his true feelings on this problem, too. He wanted his confusion alleviated and only his honest feelings would do.

He watched as Honesty scooted his chair closer and stared directly into his cloudy face. Vegeta's dark eyes studied every detail on his face; his stomach lurching as he realized this was very own persona, a being that looked identical to himself. Vegeta noted every tiny scar on the tan skin, every stress-line, every curved bone and the exact details that made Honesty him. He felt himself grow into a daze as he simply stared forward wonderingly, his cloudy version of himself flickering as he felt his concentration sliding away in the strange calmness that had overcome him. It felt like hours before Honesty drew away and made a long low whistle. The sound penetrated Vegeta's hazy mind and he realized that it was Honesty who sent him into such a trance. It seemed that the persona had gotten all the info he needed.

Shaking his fuzzy head, Vegeta peered at the laid-back saiyajin. Honesty couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, making Vegeta even more annoyed with his presence.

"So?"

Honesty shook his head and "tsk" "tsked" the impatient being.

"You've been through a lot since you left here. This latest information is quite…revealing." Vegeta blushed and growled darkly. "But I can help you."

The saiyajin prince snapped his head up and stared at the cocky persona. Honesty downed another shot of liquor and fully turned to Vegeta again.

"You have all the answers and you know what you want. The only problem is the other personas and ideas that are warring with it, as it is with anyone with a brain. But you came to me…wise option. Honesty is definitely what you want right now. But I'm telling you; if you had gone to another persona he would have said something different. If you went to one after that one, he would have said something different, too. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah. There are so many options I can choose from." He paused and lifted an eyebrow. "But I chose you and I want your answer."

"And that's what you'll get, old chap," Honesty laughed, his hand trying to pat Vegeta's back, but once again failing. "Like I said, you have the answers. I'm here to simplify and put them into words _you _can understand."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing to the arrogant saiyajin. Again he wondered if he was this annoying to others. Honesty turned to him again and closed his eyes. Leaning forward, the armored saiyajin began to concentrate and force his way into Vegeta's thoughts again.

"Concentrate on me, Vegeta, and you will get the answers you need."

…………….

Goku watched as Vegeta's eyes had fallen closed. He was amazed as he felt the prince's ki waver before suddenly traveling away from his body. Goku could practically see the saiyajin's very spirit spiral from the scene and disappear from their standing spot. Even after shaking the prince, calling his name, and patting the side of his face, he received no response. Vegeta remained standing, but he could not move. He was too far into a meditative state and Goku knew it was better not to disturb him. Vegeta was getting answers and Goku would let him be.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Vegeta's dark eyes snapped open and he staggered forward, his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. Goku rushed to his side, worry invading him as he saw the prince take lungful of breaths. It seemed to take the fighter a moment to realize where he was before groaning and slapping a hand to his head. He appeared confused, disoriented as he gazed around the looming hallway and stained-glass windows.

And then, very slowly, he turned to Kakarotto. Vegeta stared at him for quite some time, his mind racing as he collected his thoughts and planned what to say to him. Goku remained still, his body frozen at the calculating stare.

"Vegeta."

"Kakarotto…we need to get going."

Turning quickly, Vegeta made about two steps before his arm was gripped almost painfully. His large eyes stared up at Goku's angry ones and he felt his stomach flutter at the intense glare…that was so much like his. Shaking the prince forcefully, Goku spun him around so they were face to face. The wild, demanding movements made Vegeta shiver, but he screamed at himself to take control. These actions, these emotions of anger and force were not Kakarotto. These Saiyajin-like outbursts belonged to only one persona, and Vegeta now knew that what Goku had said earlier was true. Vegeta loved himself and Goku was the same way. Vegeta was attracted to the anger, the fire, and the almost animalistic qualities that Kakarotto now held, which actually belonged to him.

"Did you find what you needed, Vegeta?" Goku asked softly. Yet his voice betrayed the quaking anticipation behind the words.

The prince tried to shake off the steel grip, but Goku did not let go. "Yes. I still need to piece some of it together, but I know what I want now."

Trying to turn away, Goku gripped his other arm and shook him roughly. "And?" The excitement set Vegeta on edge. There was a hint of madness in the words. "Can you be honest with me now? Do you…care for me?"

Vegeta stared up into Goku's dark eyes, his body quivering with excitement at the hungry gaze that sat within Kakarotto's eyes. He understood from those fiery eyes that Goku wanted nothing but him. He could see the desperation for totally wanting to dominate the prince's body…and it frightened the smaller saiyajin, as well as excited him. But after what Honesty had revealed, Vegeta knew that it was not meant to be.

"I…care for you Kakarotto." The words sounded so strange on his tongue, like a bitter taste that he needed to be rid of. "I thought that was clear during our battle with Buu. I can't let you die. I can't allow you to fall to an enemy. I cannot allow you to ever stop fighting. I care for you…on a level no warrior could ever hold. It is an un-dying respect that I hold for you. You are a close rival, but an even closer ally."

Goku's grip remained strong, but his fiery expression began to fade. The excited gleam that had been in his eyes suddenly burned out and his mouth drew down into a broken frown.

"But…you do care for me…as a loved one, yes? You want me."

Vegeta again tried to push away from the almost crazed saiyajin, but Goku's grip was terrifyingly strong. His heart began to thud loudly in his chest as he realized that if Goku did not let him go, this could end in a very violent and unneeded battle.

"Kakarotto, you said you wanted honesty and that's who I went to for answers. I see now how I really feel and why we made…such a huge mistake."

Goku let out a choking sound, his eyes rushing to floor as a wave of vertigo hit him. His hands remained around Vegeta's forearms and he let out a shaky breath.

"A mistake?"

"Yes, Kakarotto," Vegeta spoke smoothly. "It is how you said. I am simply attracted to you on a physical level because I can see myself in you. The persona that is Goku may be gone from me, but the Vegeta in you is not. I reacted so strongly to you before…because I was mistaken. It was the…Vegeta prince inside you that I saw." He spat in disgust at himself. "I am not a worthy warrior. I shamefully led you on, believing it was what I wanted. This must be difficult for you. That persona in you is probably so pissed at me he can't even see straight," Vegeta sighed with a light, un-amused laugh.

But the laugh was cut short as a powerful hand shot to his throat, slamming his whole body into the nearest marble wall. The grip tightened painfully and Vegeta felt himself lifted high above the floor, his booted feet kicking out wildly as his breath was forced out of him.

His wide eyes slowly became bloodshot as Goku choked the life from him. Vegeta's wild vision swung around the corridor before landing on the bowed head of Goku, the third class's black bangs covering his face and his large body shaking with rage. Vegeta tried to call out to the possessed warrior, his mind humming loudly as his lungs screamed for air. It seemed that Goku did not find Vegeta's words amusing.

Goku stared down at the floor as his upraised hand pressed against Vegeta's fragile throat. His eyes were squinted and unseeing as the prince's words rang through his head. He still believed it was the persona inside of him that made him lust after the prince. That was just not true! He loved the prince, and he would make Vegeta see it. No one said no to him. He was always right! And he would just have to prove to Vegeta that he was not a saiyajin to be walked all over. He was the prin—most powerful warrior in the universe. And Vegeta, the attractive, arrogant bastard, was going to realize that Goku could be just as dominant as he could.

From under long black bangs, tears ran from the face of a saiyajin who had always been called earth's gentle warrior.

_'And that's all for now. Sorry for these evil little cliffhangers. I'm guessing you're confused as to where this story is going. Well, it'll be probably just get stranger. In fact, it'll probably not even end the way you're expecting it. So beware other surprises! Remember, check out my paperdemon and deviant art links to see the "Thanks for 13,000 hits" piece. And again, thanks for reading and reviewing!'_


	28. Meeting the Beast Within

_'Ah, thank you all for your lively and helpful reviews. After getting mixed responses, I found it difficult to plan this chapter, which is probably why this one was so late. But thanks again for your interest and I hope you still find this fanfiction worth reading.'_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 28

Vegeta's hands tore at the blue material around Goku's wrists. The third-class's bands were torn away as the smaller being against the wall gasped and coughed for air. Goku managed to lift his teary eyes and glare into the bluish face of his once loved. The normally happy, innocent expression that Goku usually wore was gone, replaced with a maddening rage. His lips were drawn back into a permanent growl, his teeth bearing and his black eyes ablaze with a fiery fury.

Squinting through one hazy eye, Vegeta saw the feverish, insane expression Goku wore and knew that he needed to escape immediately. The prince knew this rage too well. The persona within Goku was fueling the confused and naïve saiyajin and the dumb brute had no idea how to control the alien emotion.

Vegeta could feel the last remnant of consciousness slipping and he squeezed his eyes shut as his world began to spin. Desperately trying to draw in breath, Vegeta wheezed and forced the little energy he had outward. Tensing up, the choking elite pulled out the golden power he had within him and ascended, his yellow energy shooting out and colliding with the enraged Goku.

The small blast had been enough, and Vegeta felt the steel-like grip around his throat fly off. The super-saiyajin slid down the wall, his booted feet no longer able to keep him standing or balanced. Crouched on the floor against the dark walls, Vegeta gasped and choked, his lungs aching and throat pounding as he sucked in much needed air. His blurred vision that had been tinted red for quite some time slowly became clearer. The ringing in his ears lessened and he felt his body freeze as the metallic sound of Goku's boots proceeded toward him. Staring at the marble edges of the floor, Vegeta watched with wide eyes as the shadow of the larger, seething saiyajin crept closer.

Chancing a glance, Vegeta's eyes rose from the floor and peered into Goku's twitching, shadowed face. A chill ran through the prince's body at the alien expression. The fact that the true Goku was obviously not in control right now sent a streak of fear through Vegeta. He could see a heavy cloud covering the usually bright and lively eyes of the once peaceful earthling. A cruel, lust-filled darkness hovered in Goku's face and Vegeta felt his entire frame turn rigid.

"You had your turn, Vegeta," the psychotic voice murmured. "Now…it's mine."

The blue-clad prince leapt out of the way as Goku sprang forward, his hands outstretched and fingers curled viciously. The third-class crouched and spun, his face filled with a rage Vegeta had never seen before. The smaller super-saiyajin knew he couldn't dwell on it, though, and struck out with a quick kick. The white boot shot forward, colliding with Goku's left cheek and forcing the orange clad warrior skidding down the hallway.

Vegeta was on his feet in a flash, his energy erupting around him as he watched Goku slowly roll over and stand. Turning to the uptight, nervous prince, a cruel smirk appeared on his face as he playfully wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You want to play that way, huh?" Goku rasped. His eyes twinkled maliciously in the dim corridor. "I'm game."

The hallway lit up suddenly as the third-class's energy exploded. Vegeta shrank back and shielded his eyes as he watched the low-class saiyajin transform. The spiky black hair that usually shot out in different directions swirled in a lovely wave of gold. Vegeta watched as the hairstyle that was similar to his own shifted and lengthened, the golden locks suddenly shooting past the third-class's knees.

The prince's stomach lurched as he realized Goku was definitely not playing. There was no way Vegeta could hold his own against a super-saiyajin three and could only imagine what the demented being wanted to do. Surely the third-class would not go as far as to…

Vegeta shook his head. No. Goku was still in there. Vegeta had lit the fire that started this madness, but he knew that the kind-hearted third-class would come to his senses. Even the Vegeta persona within Goku would not allow the earth warrior hold him down and force such a ghastly occurrence upon him. The lust was in Goku's eyes, yes. But Vegeta trusted him. Everyone lost his way sometime in life…and Vegeta had a respectable amount of faith in Goku. The prince would have to hold him off and try to talk some sense into him.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta said calmly, holding up a gloved hand. "I understand your anger. I understand it even better than you do." The third class growled angrily at this and began to stride forward. "Listen to me," Vegeta continued as he slowly backed away. "You'll never forgive yourself if you were to do something stupid. The earth Goku in you would never want you to force someone into doing something they didn't want to do. Think clearly, Kakarotto."

The super-saiyajin three paused in his approach, his icy green eyes staring blankly at Vegeta for a moment. And then he grinned.

"For once, Vegeta…I am thinking clearly."

And then he launched forward.

………….

Vegeta wasn't really sure what had brought him so close to the brink of unconsciousness. The first strike to his head was a pretty good clue to the dizziness that assailed him, or perhaps it was the three punches to his stomach…and then the hand that fisted into his once blonde hair and slammed the back of his skull into the wall. Whatever attack it had been left Vegeta dazed, in pain…and utterly terrified.

The fact that Goku had actually not succeeded in halting this process sent a wave of defeat and an unexpected grief through Vegeta's pounding heart. He had been used by Frieza and his men…but never by a friend. Vegeta put his trust in no one. He lived a life of secrecy and isolation. Kakarotto _should_ have been one he could trust. The prince would have put his life in the third-class's hands and felt no regret or worry.

But now as the third-class hummed merrily and rubbed his hands along Vegeta's shaking back, did the prince truly feel the anguish of betrayal. The super-saiyajin three was taking his time. His green eyes explored the tense, sprawled body and Vegeta could feel the hungry gaze. The touches were gentle and soft, but Vegeta knew that at any moment, those rough hands would be tearing at his clothes and flesh.

It was the fact that this was Goku made the whole situation utterly intolerable. The possible rape that would occur was not as terrifying as the idea that it would be Kakarott's doing. These alien touches and amused noises made Vegeta shiver as he tried to regain his senses.

They were still in the hallway. Vegeta was lying crumpled against the wall as the shaggy-haired third class hovered over him, a playful smile on his lips and heavy green eyes roving his body.

"It was enjoyable for me earlier," the voice spoke. "I want it to be good for you, too. It doesn't have to be bad. You make it what it is, Vegeta."

The prince shivered and shifted on the floor, his body on its side as he lifted a hand to his aching head. His stomach hurt from where he had been kicked and the familiar pain from earlier attacked his skull. A fiery anger swept through as this stranger spoke to him and he shuddered.

Goku had been blaming these problems on himself all this time. In the battle against Buu, it had been Goku's idea to fuse and save the world. He did not FORCE Vegeta to do it. Vegetto had been a product of both of them. Sure, Vegeta was the first to crack eventually, but it looked like Goku was going down the same path. Both were to blame…yet neither should have had to carry any blame on their shoulders. They had fused to save the world, and they had been quite the warrior. The separation was unexpected and a mistake. Goku felt so terrible all this time because of the persona of himself inside Vegeta that influenced such an unbalance in his mind. Yet now the Vegeta inside Goku had taken over.

And Vegeta felt awful. It sickened him that due to his evil, Goku felt he needed to commit such an act. Because of his darkness and cruel nature, the personas within Goku had gone haywire. Not knowing how to defend against such horrid ideas and selfish emotions, Goku was swept away with Vegeta's running feelings of dominance and anger. If the third-class actually intended to go through with this, Goku would be destroyed forever. And Vegeta would take the blame.

Kakarott's hand suddenly found its way to the top of Vegeta's torn, blue pants. With a sharp tug, Goku pulled them down past Vegeta's hips, before the prince slapped his anxious hand. The blue material snapped back up with a loud slap against Vegeta's flesh. Rolling upward into a crouched position, Vegeta growled and glared at the startled third-class, his black eyes shimmering and lips pulled back viciously.

"I won't allow you to do this."

Goku laughed and carried himself forward on all fours, giving a flirtatious grin. "Aw, come on, 'Geta," he said, sounding like his usual self. "I never got a chance to be the fucker. Play nice."

Vegeta's face paled at the harsh words spoken in the innocent, childish voice of Goku. The personas were using him and it was beginning to enrage the prince.

"No," he snapped. "I won't allow _you_, the persona that is controlling Kakarotto, to do this."

Goku laughed again and stood, his larger body overshadowing Vegeta completely. "You are so confused!" He crowed. "I _am_ Kakarotto."

Vegeta growled angrily and stood, as well. Listening to Goku speak in such a foreign and evil way was too unnerving. Even if the third-class was ten times stronger than he was, Vegeta was going to stall him long enough for Goku to regain control.

"It's my fault you're acting this way," Vegeta spat bitterly. "You need to ignore those voices, Kakarotto. It's hard, but come back and we'll talk this out. I shouldn't have pushed you away so harshly…but I never knew you'd snap so easily. We have so many other problems right now. Our fighting won't solve anything."

"Gee, Vegeta," the super-saiyajin replied childishly, his finger scratching his face innocently as his large green eyes peered at the shorter fighter. "You're beginning to sound like me! Are you sure the Goku persona is gone?" Taking a step forward, the longhaired warrior cracked his knuckles and did a few playful stretches. "Besides. You and I both know we're not here to fight. We'll be doing the other thing that begins with F."

Without hesitating the level three saiyajin blasted forward, his body an orange blur to Vegeta's eyes. With an annoyed grunt, the prince leapt back and spiraled his arms as he lost his balance momentarily.

'_Shit,' _he thought to himself as he took to air, '_and I was doing so good!'_

The prince hadn't even noticed that he was still off balanced. The death of his grace hadn't been bothering him until just now, of course, while he battled the super-saiyajin three.

Powering up to super-saiyajin himself, Vegeta grit his teeth and found his rival launching forward, his large fist upraised. Gathering some energy into his hands, Vegeta fired a small gallick gun in Goku's direction. The third class merely backhanded it into a nearby wall and slammed his arm into Vegeta's throat. The two were carried away by Goku's speed and Vegeta found himself slammed against the hard marble floor. Letting out a choked cry, the prince coughed harshly before yelping and rolling away as Goku's fist plummeted through the ground where Vegeta's head had been.

Flipping upward, Vegeta hung up side down for a moment before shooting energy from his hands and soaring toward the ceiling. His green eyes caught a glimpse of Goku spiraling to the intricate roof before he could reach there. Still up side down, Vegeta gathered an impressive amount of golden energy into his palms. Remembering a trick against Recoome, the lithe saiyajin flung himself forward, while still not upright, his energy sling-shooting rapidly at Goku's face.

The third-class let out a startled yelp as his long golden mane was singed and his face was smashed with the powerful blast. Taking advantage of the surprised and blinking warrior, Vegeta shot through the air, his bony elbow digging into Goku's stomach. Slamming into the ceiling, a mouthful of blood flew from the super-saiyajin three's lips, a few bloody speckles landing on Vegeta's face.

Normally the prince would have chuckled and possibly licked the fluid from his skin. But this was not an enjoyable fight. This was useless and dangerous.

Flinging the sweaty, burnt locks from his face, Goku let out an animalistic growl, his green eyes paler than usual and body shaking. Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground, hoping he would not catch the insanely violent and enraged saiyajin's attention. Unfortunately, he was right in the man's line of sight.

Gathering a wild, electrical ball of energy in his hands, Goku took aim and pointed his palms directly at the retreating prince. His blinded eyes looked right past Vegeta's surprised and desperate expression. The little bastard would get his.

The spinning, trembling ball of red power shot from Goku's hands, the energy screaming as it bore down on Vegeta. The prince hardly had to time to gasp before bringing his own purple energy into his hands and pushing it against Goku's. The energies collided and both knew whose was more powerful.

Vegeta let out a groan as his arms shook and his muscles screamed. The level three's power was far too strong and so much larger than his. He could feel his unbalanced, purple energy shiver and crack apart, the room deafeningly loud as Goku's red light engulfed his. The prince felt his feet begin to slide into the cracking ground and he let out an exhausted yell. His green eyes squinted past the warring energies and he could see the mad, tainted expression on his rival's face.

"It's just like our battle before!" Vegeta yelled out, his body quaking with tremors as he struggled to hold out against Goku's strength.

The third-class could hear the faint words and he stared past his amazing energy in confusion.

"You mean on earth when you first arrived with Nappa?"

"No! Well…yes…but that's not what I'm talking about!"

The level three strained his hearing and shook his head.

"Then what do you mean?"

Vegeta let out a loud groan of frustration. Even with the idiot completely controlled by a different persona he still managed to have his flaky, earthling Goku side to him.

"When we fought on the Cliffside!" Vegeta hollered, his body sinking to the ground as both his and Kakarott's energy balls barreled down on him. "Your expression! You are acting just as I did when we fought the battle that led us to this! I wasn't in control and neither are you! Don't make the same mistake I did and let it control you. This rage, Kakarott! This…isn't you!"

And with that, all energy left Vegeta's body and the ground exploded around him. His ears rung and heat surrounded him, but he was not dead. In fact, he was being carried away from the wreckage where their energies met the ground. Strong arms surrounded him and he found himself being carried a distance from the rattling, crumbling corridor, toward a much darker and quieter part of the castle.

Kakarott dumped the prince unceremoniously onto the rough floor. Vegeta landed harshly against the wall and panted as his energy left him and his hair fell back into its natural black. Goku paced back and forth in front of him, his golden hair swishing side to side.

"It's fake, it's not real, it's just your imagination," he snapped impatiently. Vegeta's dark eyes traveled back and forth with each angry step. The third-class turned to him, his face filled with betrayal and anger. "You say that because you got what you wanted. You were fucked too many times by Frieza to know a gentle touch…a good touch."

Vegeta's jaw dropped at such hurtful and harsh words. No sound came from his mouth as he shook his head in denial. The larger saiyajin peered down at him momentarily before giving a quick sigh and then proceeded to untie the strap around his pants.

"If you just relax you'll see that not everyone is as sick and twisted as that lizard."

Vegeta drew his legs up as his body froze once again. The powerful, longhaired saiyajin before him tossed the blue strap to the side and bore down on Vegeta. He saw the rigid, disbelieving expression and quick, panicked breaths. Oh well, he'd calm down…eventually.

Moving forward quickly, Kakarotto knelt down and shoved Vegeta's back against the wall, so he was sitting. There was still only shock on the prince's face, his eyes wide, his skin pale, and mouth open and inhaling sharply. Good. The less movement the better.

The level three warrior quickly pulled down the already torn shirt that Vegeta wore. His hands hungrily traveled up and down the prince's strong pectoral muscles before lowering and tugging at the prince pants. He pulled them down, too and hummed softly at the sight. Vegeta still hadn't moved. The shock and rigid stillness would have normally set Goku on edge, but he wasn't fighting back, so that was good. Perhaps this was Vegeta's way of showing that he wanted it. He couldn't say yes with that ego of his, so he'd just remain silent.

The longhaired saiyajin couldn't help but lean forward and trail his tongue across the prince's jutting collarbone before lapping at one of the dark-haired saiyajin's dark nipples. Vegeta still didn't move.

Goku growled in annoyance at the prince's defiance and shoved him to the floor so that he lay on his back. His eyebrow-less, bony face glared hard into Vegeta's unblinking trance-like appearance and he sighed. Honestly, the smaller warrior could be such a brat.

It didn't matter. The third-class was ready and he could hardly contain himself any longer. Pulling his orange pants lower, the larger warrior ran a swift hand across his excitement and then placed two fingers in his mouth. Slick with saliva now, Kakarott brought the digits lower and roughly shoved them inside the rigid prince, not knowing or caring how one would go about doing this.

The dominant being was startled to hear a sharp whimper escape the smaller fighter. Vegeta jerked as if awakening from a nightmare, his eyes coming back to life and his face regaining some color. His teeth clenched together and Goku could see wetness beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. Convulsing suddenly, Vegeta's gloved hands came to life and began to claw at Goku's shirt and hair. His face drew into an expression of panicked rage and he began to curse the third level super-saiyajin. Spitting out venomous curses, Vegeta began to struggle and buck, his body trying to remove the invading fingers within him.

Kakarott sat back angrily as the prince attacked him, his shirt tearing at the desperate lunges and scratches. He drew his fingers back and gripped Vegeta harshly by the shoulders.

"Coming to life now at the best part, eh?" The golden warrior hissed. He was growing quite angry with Vegeta's resistance.

"Fucking let go of me," the raven-haired saiyajin snarled. His hands were frantic now as he kicked and punched at the over-bearing being that held him. "Stop it, stop it!"

Kakarott pinned Vegeta to the floor and positioned himself right over the struggling and enraged prince. He used his knee to kick aside Vegeta's wild legs and lowered himself. The prince became desperate now. He clawed at the third-class's face and flung himself back and forth. He gasped and bucked, his abdomen lifting and writhing in a way that made the creature in Goku become even more excited. Vegeta beat his fists against the madman's shoulders with a force that normally would have sent a person flying.

Growling with desperate frustration and rage, Vegeta tossed his head and fought against the rough, powerful hands that gripped his shoulders. The person above him simply laughed and hugged the prince tighter. Vegeta could feel the tip of something pressing against him and he let out a horrified and infuriated roar. Flinging his right arm from Kakarott's grip, Vegeta growled as the flesh was torn by the steely nails that had plunged into his bicep.

"You're not him!" The prince yelled. He punched the stranger in the face, but the impact did nothing. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

It pressed tighter against him. He could already begin to feel the pain. With a quaking gasp, Vegeta flung his head back and let out a sickened choke. He had figured out who this was. He had finally realized that his persona was neither Goku nor Vegeta. This terrifyingly evil thing that had plagued Goku's mind was a being Vegeta had never met. None of Goku's friends had ever known this darkness, this untamed cruelty. From the stories he heard, Vegeta realized that only one person had ever met this wild, selfish, crazed persona. The adoptive grandfather of this fool; the original human named Gohan. It was because of this old man that the persona that was about to rape Vegeta had been buried for so long. A simple bump on the head as a baby trapped the wicked saiyajin persona. It seemed he had returned, and he only had Vegeta in his sights.

The prince was hyperventilating now as Kakarott pushed forward, not yet entering all the way. Vegeta screamed and threw his head back; his eyes squeezed shut as the horror of what was about to happen hit him. This could not be true. It would destroy Goku. The innocent, peace-loving being was going to commit a horrid act because of the personas he never wanted inside of him. There was already one fucked-up saiyajin in this universe that brought enough shame to his people, Vegeta thought. He would not allow this Kakarotto persona to destroy the last decent hope of carrying the pride of the saiyajins.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Vegeta cried, his voice booming off the corridor walls. Bringing back his free fist, the prince felt a burning flame ignite in his palm. With an earth-shattering blow, Vegeta plowed his right hand into Kakarotto's surprised face. "GOKU!!"

The third-class's name echoed loudly as he was thrown from the shaking dizzy prince. Vegeta watched with wide, fearful eyes as the super-saiyajin collided with the wall and slid down the marble strip of floor, a streak of blood trailing behind him. Goku's body came to a sudden stop and flickered rapidly before disappearing altogether.

A choked gasp filled the castle as Vegeta's heart seemed to stop in his chest. His wide, panicked eyes darted back and forth as he searched for any sign of the disturbed and broken fighter. A numbing fear gripped him, as he believed his ally to be dead. The one punch to his face must have crushed his skull, shattered his brain. He killed him and he didn't mean to. After so many years of wanting to completely annihilate and defeat Kakarotto, Vegeta had accidentally done so in one skull-crushing blow. He felt sick. He felt awful and numb so suddenly, it seemed impossible to breathe.

Unable to rise, Vegeta sat on his knees, his body trembling and teeth chattering as he could only stare at the streak of blood on the floor near the wall. Not even aware of his own hands pulling his pants back up and re-adjusting his shirt, his shivering breaths echoed off the tall, barren walls. He felt so alone suddenly. He felt ice cold and lonely. He was a filthy, disgusting creature who had just killed a close friend with no remorse. The horrid persona Kakarotto was responsible!

"No," Vegeta moaned as he pressed his trembling hands against his eyes. "It was my fault. That stupid bastard. That fucking fusion!"

Slamming his hands through the ground suddenly, Vegeta sagged and pressed his forehead against the scratchy red carpet. A horrible exhaustion gripped him and he sighed into the dark material. Repeating "fuck" a few times, Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the carpet that ran down the center of the floor. He had no idea what to do. With a miserable moan, he curled in on himself and simply shook; the recent events making his muscles jump anxiously.

"Vegeta?" A soft voice mumbled. "What…what happened? Are you ok?"

The prince raised his head quickly to see the third class rolling over painfully on the spot where he had landed and disappeared. His hair was back to its wild, black fashion, but the right side of his face was horribly bruised and bleeding. His eyes were swollen and he was trying to move onto all fours and stand, but lacked the coordination and balance to do so.

Vegeta leapt to his feet and ran to the idiot's side, his gloved hands finding their way to his lowered orange pants and lifting them up again to cover the trembling third-class. The prince was on his knees, silent as he ran his fingers across the awful marks on Goku's face where his energy-powered fist had collided. He checked the dazed being's head to make sure there were no other signs of serious injury. There were a few cuts and minor lumps here and there, but Vegeta felt confident that the warrior would survive.

A shaking hand came up and gently grasped Vegeta's searching, frantic ones. Goku could feel the horrible trembling in Vegeta's hands, but was confused as to what had happened and why they were both in such a state of distress. Goku's dark eyes lifted and he could see Vegeta looking away, a dark blush rising up on the prince's cheeks and shame in his eyes.

"Vegeta," Goku said sternly. "What happened? I—"

The third-class paused as a series of images flashed through his head. He was hit with a wave of emotion and he fell back with a pained shout at what he had seen and felt. Scrambling back, Goku hunched over and clung to wall as he gasped for breath. What he had just seen…no. No! That couldn't have happened! His stomach clenched and he fought down the urge to vomit. He wanted to scream and cry at the short, clipped visions that had flashed through his head. The world spun around him.

"I…I raped-"

"No, Kak…Goku. No, you stopped before anything else happened."

Goku shook his head, his eyes filling with horrified tears. "No, you stopped me. You had to hit me so hard I almost woke up."

This caught Vegeta's attention, but before he could say something the distraught being let out a miserable moan.

"Kami, what if you hadn't hit me? How could I? How could I almost have done-"

"It wasn't you," Vegeta replied. "Kak…"

"You can call me that, Vegeta," Goku rasped. "That's what you always call me. I'm still me…aren't I?"

The prince watched as the powerful, confident man fell apart right before his very eyes. It was terrible to see such a brave warrior experience such hell. Vegeta had learned to deal with awful and unfair occurrences when he was just a young boy. Goku was an innocent and never had to deal with the forces of evil inside his very mind. The prince felt truly bad for the childish, peaceful being. He did not deserve this.

Moving to the shuddering, gasping fighter, Vegeta knelt down and peered at the destroyed being. Not the emotional type, the prince simply patted the saiyajin's trembling back and sat at his side. He let out a startled grunt as Goku flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly, his entire frame shaking against Vegeta's smaller body. Vegeta felt no surge of fear or nervousness at such an action. He knew Goku and the poor saiyajin was back to his kind-hearted self. The air around the disturbed man was different and Vegeta could sense his aching heart and confused mind.

"I didn't even know I was being taken over," Goku sobbed over Vegeta's shoulder. "There were no voices telling me what to do. I didn't even feel myself slipping under some other power. I couldn't even remember any of this when I came to."

The prince listened silently to the pained words. It seemed that the personas within Goku acted differently than his. Though, Vegeta had heard them since he was young and thought nothing of it. Goku, as well as all the other earthlings, had always seemed perfectly balanced, if not a little odd at times. It was understandable that Vegeta's mind worked much differently, his life lived in a completely different universe than any of theirs.

"We'll get you help, Kakarotto," Vegeta muttered, not liking the soft tone he had to use. He wished the damn fool would stop hugging him.

The larger saiyajin drew back and sat against the wall, his eyes red and face full of despair.

"I don't want this in me, Vegeta," he said, his voice cracking roughly. "I can't even trust myself. I did a terrible thing to you."

"My fault, Kakarotto," the prince said nonchalantly, trying to wave it off as if it were nothing. "Like I said before, I led you on. I thought I knew what I wanted and I took advantage of you, leading you to act the way you did." He gave a light laugh. "I think we're both in need of a psychiatrist." Goku gave a small smile but nothing else. "You've never been threatened with pure saiyajin emotion before. Your personas had no idea how to act. I think the Kakarotto in you sprang up so quickly, you didn't even feel him."

"But I should have controlled him," Goku replied through clenched teeth. "He's a part of me and always has been. I should have stopped him before I even made one step toward you."

Vegeta sighed, the guilt weighing down on him even more as the earthling blamed himself for this whole situation. He knew there was no real way to ease Kakarotto's suffering. The saiyajin was a peaceful, life-loving being that wanted nothing more than to eat, sleep, train, and hang around with friends. He never had the burden of fighting the demons within or warring everyday with the question of what was right and what was wrong. It wasn't until he even met Vegeta that he learned the true spirit of a saiyajin. Goku's watchful eyes and naïve personality was in tune with the prince's actions, words, and ideas. But now the poor fool actually had that darkness in his mind. The disturbance of personas weighed down on him, too, and Vegeta could only guess when Kakarotto would make his next appearance. In this battle of the minds, Vegeta knew that he could not have Goku losing himself when facing Hatred or any of his other personas.

Goku had done his job. He found Vegeta, warned him of the personas that were trying to take over, and fought bravely by his side. It was time for the warrior to rest and leave the prince's mind for good.

Vegeta needed to find his pride that had been shattered over and over again during this mission. He had to do the honorable thing and send Goku home where he was safe and could worry about his own state of mind. The smaller saiyajin closed his eyes and sighed. This journey had been long and painful, but it wasn't even over yet. Vegeta's hatred was still running lose and he had no idea how much damage that creature had done to his mind while he was away. It was up to him to find his pride and honor. It was up to him to defend the castle of his mind and all the personas that helped make him who he was.

"I wish Pride and Honor were here," he whispered.

"You're lucky you don't need the dragon balls here," a rough voice echoed.

"Because your wish came true."

'_Ah…the drama. But who could those voices belong to? Make sure to read and find out!'_


	29. Forced Exit

_'Whoo, I got this chapter out so quickly! Actually, I wrote this one immediately after chapter 28, it just took some time for editing and such. Anyway, I must thank you all again for your awesome reviews and kind words. After this chapter…I don't know how long it will take to update. I still need to figure out how to end this story, haha. So, bear with me and hopefully inspiration shall strike. You've all been great. Thanks!'_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 29

It took some thinking on Vegeta's behalf to realize that the persona that had been controlling Goku was not the prince. He felt like kicking himself the more he thought of it. The third-class had even told him who he was throughout their fighting.

_'"The earth Goku in you would never want you to force someone into doing something they didn't want to do. Think clearly, Kakarotto."_

_The super-saiyajin three paused in his approach, his icy green eyes staring blankly at Vegeta for a moment. And then he grinned._

"_For once, Vegeta…I am thinking clearly."_

_And then he launched forward.'_

The cocky bastard was cleverly letting him know that he had emerged. After years and years of lying dormant, the saiyajin known as Kakarott had come back to life. Vegeta could only assume that it was the fusion and sudden discovery of 'personas' within a mind that allowed the beast to take control. Goku had no idea what was happening. After only a few hours of being in this subconscious state did Vegeta notice the strange, dark changes in his ally. A combination of his own arrogance and anger showed the prince that the earth warrior definitely had his spirit within him. It took much longer for Vegeta to realize that Kakarott had also joined in the mess that was now Goku's mind.

'"_No," he snapped. "I won't allow_ you_, the persona that is controlling Kakarotto, to do this."_

_Goku laughed again and stood, his larger body overshadowing Vegeta completely. "You are so confused!" He crowed. "I am Kakarotto."'_

The words had flown over Vegeta's panicked head easily. He figured the man was filled to the brim with the Vegeta persona's alien arrogance and decided to simply spout out condescending words and haughty comebacks.

It wasn't really until the third class held him down and proceeded to undress him that pure, numbing shock overtook him. Over and over in his head he chanted that this was going to stop. The Vegeta persona would not take advantage of him. The true Goku was still inside and would never allow himself to hurt Vegeta. The rigid prince grew tense and perfectly still as the third-class proceeded to run his hands across his body. It had been so long since he felt such taunting and greedy hands. Images of his past with Frieza turned his body icy and numb. The panic that had gripped him did not allow him to move. Feeling himself guided to the floor, he still could not flinch away to protect himself. This would stop. It had to.

Vegeta had been positive that Goku would come to his senses at any moment. He was the savior earth, no, the universe, and it was such an absurd idea that he would commit such an act as…rape. But he had slid his fingers into his mouth, uncovered Vegeta and laid him out like a newly unwrapped present, and took his amused time in exploring his body.

It was when the super-saiyajin shoved his fingers harshly into him that something snapped. The frozen, steely grip of panic that had clutched Vegeta broke and a wave of insanity took over. He knew this pain. He knew this terror and humiliation. And worse of all, he knew it would kill Goku. It had been more to save Goku than himself that he fought back. This evil, demented stranger that held him down and invaded his body was not Goku. His actions did not scream Vegeta either. This darkness was unfamiliar and chilling.

As Vegeta fought back and screamed at the alien, his mind raced and his heart pounded. He screamed at the super-saiyajin, trying to convince him that he was not acting like Goku. He needed to bring Goku back, but all he received in return was a blank stare or amused smirk. The words that the man spoke earlier rushed through his head and the realization slammed into him hard.

This WAS Kakarott. This was the true saiyajin that Vegeta had always wanted to see. This was the dark, feisty side that the prince called out to and demanded that Goku be. He called the fighter an unworthy saiyajin, a disgrace, a shame, and embarrassment to their entire race. Yet now that he had surfaced, Vegeta was afraid. This was not what he had ever imagined the true Kakarott to be. This untamed, unnatural beast had crept from the shadows and unleashed its fury on Vegeta in the most horrid way.

Vegeta wanted Goku back…now. The ache for the kind-hearted and trusted saiyajin was so strong within Vegeta; he felt all his energy gather together. He saw past the mounting tension as Kakarott drew closer and tried to push deeper. He squeezed his eyes shut and blocked out the bony, cruel face of the level three super-saiyajin. He pictured Goku, happy, smiling, and giving a thumb up. He would not lose that. He would not lie there pathetically and helplessly and allow this horrid beast named Kakarott to completely destroy Goku.

On the top of his lungs he had screamed out Goku's name. He could feel the raw emotion tearing through his throat as he reached out for the confused and disappearing earth-raised saiyajin. He slammed his fist into the being's face, the combination of his thundering voice and powerful attack reawakening the true Goku momentarily before knocking him out completely, almost waking him up into full consciousness in the outside world.

And now the two sat together, their eyes wide as they stared at the two before them. Vegeta had been trying to convince Goku that he was not a bad guy. He wanted so desperately to keep the broken and pained third-class from blaming himself for all this, but it was impossible. Never had Goku done such a thing, even if he wasn't in control of himself. But this interruption quickly made the two forget about the current situation. They could only stare, wide-eyed and gaping as two immaculate princes stood right before their very eyes.

"Now, now," one spoke softly. "What is with the awestruck expressions? We heard your call and could not ignore it. When called to duty, one must act."

The one that had spoken held himself tall and bravely. His upswept hair held more of a reddish-brown gleam to it and his face seemed younger and smoother. There was warmth to him and an air that screamed perfection, honor, and bravery. He wore a glimmering outfit, the sight of it making Vegeta and Goku stare in silence. The armor he wore was sharp and almost jagged, the style almost resembling that of an ancient knight from long ago. Silver and shiny, the armor linked its way over his shoulders, down his back, and stretched over his chest and stomach. His gloves were also glazed with a glistening silver shine, as were his boots. Attached to the small, jutting shoulder armor, their hung a sparkled, silvery cape that swept down to the prince's slate boots.

Underneath the silver armor was a very familiar royal blue material. Stretching across his body like the suits Vegeta had worn a few years ago, this stretchy blue under garment seemed to glow in the dim hallway.

The prince was the same height as Vegeta, perhaps a bit shorter, but it did not seem to make a difference. He seemed to have an aura that made people keep their distance and stare in wonder at the beauty of the petite being. His mahogany hair had the same wicked curve as Vegeta's and upon his sharp widows peak there rested quite the intricate silver crown, decorated with blue and white jewels.

"Though we knew where to find you even if you hadn't called us," the other said as he crossed his arms. "The fact that you two were fighting right here in the hallway pretty much called people to the scene. Quite the battle, I can see."

This one was quite the opposite of the other, adorned in shimmering, almost blinding red and gold. His armor was very similar to the blue and silver, only more pointed and lengthier. It seemed that this persona was bred for battle, his golden chest plate and shoulder guards longer and thicker than the other's. Similar to Vegeta's armor when he first arrived on earth, this red and gold warrior had an almost skirt-like piece of armor wrapped around his waist, very similar to a Scottish kilt.

The stretchy red material wrapped along his entire body, the blood-colored garment drawing eyes to his stronger, taller form. A burgundy cape spiraled out behind him and dragged along the floor, yet it still held a shimmering, immaculate appearance. The saiyajin's boots and gloves were also golden, the tips of his shimmering toes glossy and yellow. Across his forehead he wore a thin string that wrapped itself around his head. In the center, lying peacefully against the point of his widow's peak was a small orb, blue, violet, green and mauve in color. It held a lovely design, spiraled with triangles and dark solid color. The rich black hair of this prince also curved pleasantly, the spiky locks holding a clean and glowing sheen. His black eyes blazed with fiery passion and his entire upright body told those around him that he was the prince of all saiyajins.

Vegeta stood shakily, his eyes never wavering from the two newcomers. He couldn't help the excited wideness to his eyes or slow smile that tried to creep across his face. Vegeta's black irises darted from one saiyajin to the other, his heart racing as the fiery, proud faces stared back at him.

"Honor," he said softly, nodding towards the blue and silver one. "Pride."

"Damn straight," the red and gold saiyajin snapped proudly.

Vegeta's eyes wandered up and down the godly beings, taking in their jagged, plate-like armor and clean, sparkling blues and reds. His eyes lifted and paused for a moment on the small circle that rested against Pride's broad forehead.

"The medallion," he muttered to himself. Taking a few steps forward, he could only gape in awe as an almost painful memory invaded his mind.

There was a sudden giggle that echoed throughout the towering corridor and all four saiyajins peered around in confusion. The little laugh came again and suddenly a child-version of Vegeta leapt from the dark wall nearby. Goku, Pride, Honor, and Vegeta turned to watch the small boy scamper about, his tail held high and red cape flowing behind him. The persona held something in his small hands and every few seconds he would peek under his clamped palms and let out an arrogant little laugh.

Vegeta blinked as he realized that _this _was the nostalgic memory that he had just remembered. Before his very eyes, it played in front of him like actors on a stage. He watched the four-year old jump about with excitement before a stern and very familiar voice entered the room.

"No more of these childish games."

Appearing from the wall strode a very tall and very annoyed King Vegeta, his large, candle flame hair emitting deep red and brown tints. His mouth was set in a firm line, his lips surrounded by a coarse, dark goatee. Striding forward, his black eyes trained upon his young son, the king towered over the incredibly small prince as he watched him fondle the thing in his hands.

The son eyed his father with a look of sadness before staring down at the disk in his tiny hands. His tail flickered and lowered to the floor in shame.

"I just never got a chance to hold it," the prince's small voice said. "I didn't mean to make the guards mad."

"I couldn't care less about the guards," King Vegeta boomed. "Nappa is still running in circles after the chase you led him on."

His son lowered his head, but the viewers of this scene did not miss the small smirk that appeared on the boy's face. The king knelt down on one knee so he was face to face with the child that looked almost identical to him. His large hand reached out, palm up, waiting for the prince to hand over the stolen object.

Vegeta remained motionless, his eyes still downcast as he stared at the thing grasped in his fingers.

"Will…I ever get my own?"

The king blinked at this, his expression slowly changing. A soft smile met his lips and he placed his large hand around both of his son's.

"Boy…this _is _yours." He slowly uncovered Vegeta's hands and pulled the medallion into his large palm. Dangling the circular object from the white chain it clung to, the four onlookers could see that it was a much larger heirloom than the oval that rested on Pride's forehead. The medallion was a dark shade of blue, covered with violet and green shapes. In the center bulged a rosy gem. "This is the royal medallion that has been in our family for years and years, since the saiyajins overthrew the Tuffles. When it is your time to take place as king, it will be in your possession."

The king stood tall and smiled proudly at his young son. Tying the necklace around his broad neck, the king examined the jeweled object, a twinkle of happiness in his expression. The little boy at his feet stared up at the mighty man, his eyes wide and expression hungry for more knowledge.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, father," the prince's tiny voice said. "I was bored so I wanted to see if I could fool the guards and take it while they weren't looking. I'd give it right back."

The king smirked and ran his gloved hand over his son's plume of black hair. "Of course you'd have no problem stealing this from under the guards' noses. You are the prince, and ten times stronger than they are. But in years to come, you will not need to steal it. It will be yours. When you are standing proudly before your people, aflame in the golden light of the legendary super saiyajin, you will be wearing this around your neck. The saiyajins will stand in awe of your mighty power, my son, and you shall be the greatest warrior that ever lived."

The boy wore a proud smile on his face. His back straightened with each word and his tail tightened around his waist. Yes, he would make his father proud. He would wear that medallion with pride and honor when he became king.

The memory image flickered briefly and then faded, both the king and prince disappearing. On their faces they held expressions of trust and true saiyajin spirit. The boy looked at his father as if he were a god, a man that could do no wrong and could defeat any enemy. He had promised him that medallion, the symbol of his royal family.

But it had all been a lie, a waste. The medallion had been crushed under Frieza's clammy feet, and his father…well his father had proven what a weak coward he truly was. His desperation and fear had cost Vegeta his life. It had caused all the saiyajins to perish in just one blast. Where was the prince's kingdom now? Where was his promised medallion and moment of glory?

"Vegeta?" Goku asked softly, moving forward slightly.

"Quiet, Kakarotto. Just…be silent for now."

The hallway seemed so lonely suddenly as Vegeta faced the hardships that lay ahead of him. He could not dwell on this memory right now. He had much larger problems that needed solving. He had found his honor and his pride. They stood next to him like to armored knights, ready to do battle for him. And Kakarotto…

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and saw the orange and blue clad fighter staring at him, a mix of pity and bewilderment. It was time to make a plan, the prince decided. He needed to understand the extent of Pride and Honor's strength.

"Pride, Honor," he began, turning fully to face them, "you said that you heard my call. Besides the fight between Kakarotto and myself, is that how you found me?"

"Indeed," Honor replied, his voice soft and eyes sparkling. "We are in tune with you more than any other persona."

"Well, besides maybe the Arrogances." Pride interrupted.

"Yes, and they may be joining us, too," Honor added. "Anyway, it seems that during this whole situation, you have been becoming more and more in-tune with the personalities within you. With Hatred running rampant, we believed that your mind would be in shambles, unable to communicate with any personas. But you surprise even us. It seems that you are regaining more control than you know. Something is changing, Vegeta, and we feel it is definitely for the best."

"We heard your plea for us and it called us to the scene in a flash," Pride said, his voice strong and arrogant. "It seemed we had just missed the fireworks you and Kakarotto had put on."

Vegeta blushed and looked away and Goku instantly stared down at his feet. The two personas gave each other knowing stares and then turned back to the battle-worn pair.

"It is not our position to delve into the happenings of you two," Honor said smoothly, his dark eyebrows hovering below the heavy, pointed crown that rested against his forehead. "Your business is your business and we shall not interfere. But at this moment, we must make plans."

Pride nodded and stepped forward, his deep red cape fluttering behind him. "Enough of this running and hiding. We cannot allow Hatred to believe he has struck fear into any of us."

Vegeta nodded and gave an agreeing grunt. "I am sure the two of you are strong. I don't know if you've seen or met Hatred yet. He has the combined strength and knowledge of Frieza, Kakarotto, and myself."

Pride left out a lazy whiff of air and waved his hand away. "With us at your side he can't fucking touch you. Hatred may be a strong suit in your psyche, but he is not nearly as persistent as we are." The arrogant being stared Honor up and down. "Well, Hatred is not as outgoing as I that is. I think I'm around more often than Honor here."

The blue and silver dressed prince nearby sniffed and looked away at the obnoxious man. Pride grinned playfully, his tail swishing back and forth a bit before settling around his waist.

"Hatred is not a full-blooded saiyajin. He's tinted with the essence of that lizard," the taller, black-haired prince continued. "If you're traveling with us, you have the entire saiyajin race backing you up. Nothing can touch the pride of the saiyajin. You said it yourself when under the curse of the Majin. A person can control your body, hell they can even try to control your mind…but there's something a saiyajin ALWAYS keeps."

Vegeta couldn't help the fire that began to burn in his chest. His onyx eyes shimmered with passion.

"His pride."

"Damn straight."

…………….

"So, we're just going to march up to Hatred and face him head on?" Goku asked skeptically.

Vegeta and his two personas turned and glanced at the third-class before turning back into their secret little circle.

"You said something about my Arrogances," Vegeta pondered.

Honor nodded, the silver headpiece jingling a bit as it did. "Your arrogance is one of your strongest points, Vegeta. One of the main problems is that some of them don't want to help out."

"But I came over and convinced them otherwise," Pride chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"We explained that they could help Hatred by running and hiding, or they could help us by showing the power they had."

"They couldn't turn down the chance to do battle against such an astounding enemy," Pride explained. "Of course, they also wanted to escape and take control of this body…but I had to remind them of the saiyajin blood within them."

Honor laughed lightly and shook his head. "Four Arrogances and Pride was quite the scene. At the end of his speech they were practically holding hands and dancing."

Vegeta smirked and shook his head at the idea. "And they will join us…?"

"When you call upon them," Pride replied. "They're more for backup incase something goes wrong…which won't with my being there. I feel that this will go quite smoothly now that I'm at your side."

There were heavy footsteps behind them suddenly. Goku stood, his face annoyed and breaths heavy.

"We can't just jump into battle with this guy," he snapped. "We've tried facing him before, but he is too much. I know you're all strong. I know that Vegeta's pride and honor are his strongest traits. But you haven't faced this monster!"

Pride whipped around, his cape flailing out behind him. Crossing his arms he gave the third-class a defiant stare.

"We will face this so-called monster, and we will not fall. A weak, low-level warrior like you cannot possibly fathom the amount of power I carry and you underestimate true Vegeta's real strength. You're not a real saiyajin warrior, clown, just a human pretending."

Goku's eyes widened at the words, his mind reeling at how…Vegeta they sounded.

"Pride," Honor warned. "Kakarotto has done an amazing amount of brave acts during this whole problem. He has been at Vegeta's side this whole time. He has faced Hatred whereas we have not. Give him a chance to speak."

"You are in a mind that is not yours, Kakarotto," Pride growled, his fists coming to his sides and eyes brooding. "You've done your share of helping and fucking-up so now it's time to go. A saiyajin battles alone. Vegeta has us now, his true personas, and doesn't need some shadowy image of a weak, low-class fool getting in his way."

Goku was growing extremely angry now, his fists clenching as the alien rage began to pump through him. Vegeta watched the exchange with mounting worry. He and Kakarotto were still on odd terms and it seemed the personas that had invaded the third class were still very much present. The expression of fury Goku wore was definitely one of his familiar, deadly glares.

"It would not be wise for you two to fight," Honor said sternly as he walked in between the two angry beings. He remained calm, his eyes snapping from Pride to Goku. He sighed and turned to the third-class, almost regretfully. "Kakarotto," he said softly, his slanted eyes wise and serene, yet filled with an almost guilty emotion. "You came into this mind upon Vegeta's plea. The friendship and perseverance you have shown is tremendous. It truly takes a man of honor and strength to carry forward as you have." Honor hesitated as Pride let out a noise of annoyance. "I imagine that you have faced many hardships and have experienced many terrifying things in this mind. I can see a change in you since you began this journey. I must ask you this now: do you feel that you should continue? Do you feel that Vegeta cannot handle this on his own? Would you, as a true and honorable friend, stay within this mind that is not yours, even if Vegeta asked you to leave?"

The pervious anger melted away as the questions invaded him. Goku straightened and stared at the blue and silver prince and then glanced at Vegeta, disappointed to see that he had gained his stoic mask of indifference. The third-class understood what was being asked. He knew that they felt he had overstayed his welcome. The two personas had no idea what had happened between him and Vegeta, but Goku still felt the need to stay within this mind and help. He owed it to Vegeta for almost destroying the poor guy. He felt guilty and ashamed for his recent behavior and wanted nothing more than to protect this fragile mind.

"I'm going to stay," Goku responded firmly.

Before Pride could step forward and say more, the true Vegeta lifted his hand. The corridor fell silent and they all turned to look at the prince, his face glowing as the candlelight on the walls flickered with an orange glow. Vegeta circled around so that he was standing in front of Goku, his face serious and tense.

"Kakarotto," he said. "If I asked you to leave…would you?"

Goku blinked and suddenly felt his heart racing. In all honesty, he had no idea. He felt such a strong desire to help Vegeta, he felt as if he'd be destroyed inside if he left now. He had almost done an unthinkable thing to his close friend. He betrayed him, terrified him, and ultimately hurt the prince. It seemed impossible for him to leave now that they were so close and planning to face Hatred again. But he could not betray Vegeta's trust again by refusing to leave. This was Vegeta's mind, wasn't it?

Yet something inside Goku refused to let him leave. Something told him that this was his battle, too. He was a saiyajin and he would not run away. Whether or not Vegeta said yes or no to his staying…he _was_ going to stay. Until Hatred was buried, he would stand at his prince's side and battle. He would defeat his enemy.

Goku lifted his eyes and Vegeta immediately saw the guilt in the dark depths. He saw the decision and suddenly felt sick.

"I'm going to stay, Vegeta," Goku shot at him, his voice sounding much like it had earlier.

Vegeta felt a sudden nervousness that slowly began to grow into fear. He took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving Goku as the third-class gave him an almost deathly stare. _The _persona was trying to come out again. It certainly did not like it when Vegeta said no or refused to cooperate.

The prince turned shakily to his two counterparts, the sudden fear in his eyes setting them on edge. He made a quick glance toward Goku and then back to Pride and Honor. Taking a deep breath, the prince closed his eyes as he tried to collect his racing thoughts.

"_Speak to us this way, my prince," _Honor's voice quipped in his head.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he tried to act as if he'd heard nothing. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head as if coming up with a plan.

"_Kakarotto does not belong in your head, Vegeta," _Pride burst in. _"He has messed up enough. Honor and I may have arrived late, but we could tell something was awry. The third-class has become a threat. We can see it in your eyes. He is more a danger now than an ally. I can see him struggling with his own inner-voices. Don't let him confuse yours even more."_

Vegeta pondered this over and refrained from nodding. He sighed and chewed his lip, then glanced up at the stained-glass windows as if he had just seen something amazing on it.

_"It is true that Kakarotto has been having problems of his own. It appears that his own personas are beginning to rage against him. He is becoming more and more unstable."_

"_If that is the case,"_ Honor blurted anxiously, _"then we must send him on his way immediately. Don't you see? He is destroying himself the more he helps you, Vegeta. He has done so much, but now it is time for him to rest. I do not know what happened between you two, but the tension is too much. If Kakarotto is not behaving normally, he must go, for his own safety and yours. It is time to journey on your own. You know for a fact that he has fought bravely and honorably by your side. You must do the honorable thing and make him leave this place at once before he gets killed or does something truly heinous."_

'Too late for that,' Vegeta thought to himself at the last part of that sentence. But it was true. Vegeta turned to Goku and saw the confusion in his ally's face. Yes, it seemed that Kakarotto was a liability now. Vegeta had no idea when the poor, dumb creature would snap again. The prince could feel Pride's thoughts wafting toward him and he sighed. Yes, he had been too weak and cowardly this whole time, relying on Goku to be the hero once more and save the day. But dammit, this was his mind! The third-class had his own problems now and Vegeta would certainly help him as soon as he figured out how to control his own demented brain. If anything happened to Kakarotto while in Vegeta's mind…he would never forgive himself.

Vegeta felt his heart pounding at these thoughts. It was true. This third-class saiyajin was the closest thing to a friend and if Goku were to be killed while trying his hardest to save him, Vegeta would never be the same. The prince knew the pain of loss and he knew how horrible it was to be responsible for the deaths of others. The years that Goku had been dead after Cell were hell for Vegeta and he refused to allow that to happen again. The pair was confused, yes. They had many problems to work out, true. But at this moment, Kakarotto had done enough. He had proven that he was a friend to Vegeta and the prince knew they had some kind of bond that only they, as saiyajins, could share. Vegeta would not lose that because of his fucked up mind. Even if Goku didn't understand why Vegeta was refusing him, it was time to go.

"_You mind is your own, Prince," _Pride whispered. _"Be a true saiyajin and conquer your demons."_

"_Even if it hurts him, you are setting him free," _Honor said softly in his mind. _"Don't let him get sucked into madness anymore. He does not deserve any more pain or suffering."_

"_He does need a break, doesn't he?" _Vegeta replied. He could hear the silent chuckles of agreement in his head.

The prince strode up to his ally and gave him a comforting smile. Goku straightened and cocked his head to the side, confused at the sudden kindness in the saiyajin's usual angry visage. Vegeta rested a hand on Goku's orange clad shoulder and let out a small laugh.

"Even in the face of hopelessness you keep fighting," Vegeta mused. Goku gave him a toothy smile and nodded playfully. "You would come with me even if I said no."

Goku laughed and placed a large hand behind head. Vegeta removed his hand from his shoulder but kept the smile on his face.

"You bet, Vegeta! You know I could never turn down a battle. Besides, I wouldn't leave a friend in need. We're in this together."

The smile dimmed slightly and Vegeta looked at his feet…and then Goku's. He thanked the heavy blue material that protected the third-class's feet. The idiot couldn't even feel the red carpet and marble that had begun to climb up his legs and hold him place. Lifting his eyes and still concentrating on the power of his mind to capture and hold Kakarotto, Vegeta gave his ally a glowing stare.

"We are in this together aren't we?" The prince asked, tilting his head to the side and giving his friend a sidelong glance. "You have helped me more than anyone else ever has, Kakarotto," he said, suddenly looking away as he felt a wave of unexpected emotion hit him. He felt as if he was betraying the poor man. He felt like the lowest form of dirt as Goku continued to watch him like a lost puppy. "You have helped me…and I will help you." Looking back, Vegeta saw the tendrils finally reach the orange pant leg.

Goku jerked as he felt the tightness around his legs and let out a startled yelp. Trying to kick upward, the third-class grunted as he tried to free himself. But even with his power, he could not move. The floor of the castle ate up his calves and he began to pull at the red and maroon sludge that froze his legs to the floor. Sweating and whimpering now, Goku began to fling back and forth, losing his balance and falling back as he did so.

In flash, Vegeta grabbed the front of his shirt and held him upright, his hands gripping the orange and blue material and eyes shining with strong emotion. Goku could see the guilt and grief within the prince's black eyes and knew that the saiyajin was going to be rid of him once and for all.

"Vegeta, don't do this," Goku moaned, the dark floor crawling its way to his knees now.

The prince looked to the ground, his forehead pressing against Goku's heaving chest as he tried to fight down the wall of emotion flooding him. He felt terrible for betraying the innocent being like this. Never had Vegeta felt such a wave of guilt or regret like this. He was a killer, bred for battle and death. He had done twisted, terrible things to people, a hundred times worse than this. But he could not shake this act. Even if it was to protect Goku and send him to safety for once, Vegeta could not help the pain that ached throughout his body as he held Goku and prepared to send him back to the real world.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta whispered. "You helped me so much. I need to set you free…and then I will help you, my friend."

Reaching up with shaking hands, Vegeta ran his fingers almost loving along Goku's panicked, hurt face. His hand brushed the large bruise that covered Goku's face from where he had hit him. He brought a static power to his hands and continued to run his fingers through the third-class's black hair and across his face. Resting both hands along Goku's cheeks gently, Vegeta could feel his energy mounting and crackling at his hands. Goku looked into his troubled, shimmering eyes and held back the choking betrayal and grief that filled him. He could see that Vegeta did not want to do this, but he could not help the anger that coursed through him.

The small voice in his head told him to fight back. It told him to not let the traitor get rid of him as if he were some useless servant. He was more powerful than Vegeta. He could escape and show the prince who he really was.

But Goku shut off the annoying little words and closed his eyes, allowing his prince to do what he felt was necessary. It seemed right in a way. Goku was the one who almost committed such an unspeakable act upon Vegeta. It was justifiable that the prince remove him from his mind as soon as possible. It just hurt so much, though, and Goku wished that he could stay by Vegeta's side and defeat the monster that he helped create. But the floor that held his legs kept him steady and the crackling heat that burned at both his cheeks told him that it was time to go. Opening his eyes once more, Goku gave Vegeta a sad stare.

"I'm sorry," Goku whispered.

Vegeta hesitated, his face full of emotion that unnerved Goku to the core. The prince looked as if he wanted to say a stream of things, but couldn't bring himself to speak. Nodding once, Vegeta's energy drew closer.

"Me, too."

And with one stinging jolt, Vegeta's energy crackled to life and gave one electrifying blast outward. All that was needed was one strike on either side of Goku's face. The pulsating, static-filled energy shocked Goku terribly, the zap making him slump and disappear from sight immediately.

Vegeta watched the thin streams of smoke flitter away and his eyes fell on the floor that still held the creeping appearance of crawling up someone's legs. His controlled energy had hopefully shocked the third-class back into consciousness. It had been painful for a second, but Vegeta knew that it was enough to knock him out completely. He hoped that Goku's awakening would be met with the ones he loved.

Sighing, Vegeta turned back to Pride and Honor who had been silent this whole time. Seeing their determined and set faces, Vegeta felt the sadness and guilt slowly fade away. Nodding, the prince moved toward them, his step picking up pace until it became his usual proud stride. He was on his own now, with only his personas to guide him. It was time to take back his mind once and for all.

'_Well, that's all for now. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming out. I still need to figure out how to end this fic! Anyway, thanks again for all your patience and awesome reviews. You all rock.'_


	30. Startled Awakenings

_'Yes, I am still alive! Thank you all for your patience and feedback. I've been busy with school approaching and summer traveling. But I am back on this story and I shall try to make the next few chapters up and running soon. Thanks again!'_

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 30

Goku was practically screaming in his own mind. Silently pleading to Vegeta to let him stay, to let him remain and protect him and fight alongside him was a wailing voice in his head. But he had stayed quiet, letting the saiyajin prince bring his gloved hands to his head and gather the energy to blast him awake into the conscious world. He saw the deep pain in Vegeta's eyes and understood that this hurt the proud warrior, as well. They were bonded in a way that no one would ever understand. Perhaps they would never even fully decipher their strange, saiyajin relationship. It was all too much and Vegeta understood that Goku did his part. The third class entered his mind and found him, rousing him into this bizarre sub-conscious world that no present-time persona had ever seen while in control.

But Goku wasn't needed anymore. Vegeta had his pride and he knew that the final battle would be fought on his own. All he needed was his own strength. It was how he survived his whole life and the third-class earthling needed to understand that saiyajins battled alone.

The shock to Goku's head was a second of pure agony. The prince had jolted the powerful fighter back into the world that he had left long ago. One moment Goku had been staring into Vegeta's tortured and guilty face and then everything burst into a horribly painful, blinding yellow light. He didn't know if he had screamed as he left Vegeta's mind, but he certainly startled everyone around him when he came to.

There was a moment of piercing agony in his skull as light surrounded him, and his world was spinning rapidly with images of the things he had seen and done while within Vegeta's mind. He could feel himself ripped from the place he had grown to love and his stomach lurched as he felt himself thrown about in a whirlwind of confusion. Torn away and tossed about, Goku cried silently to himself, as a feeling of icy coldness seemed to engulf him. The images flashed quicker now, as if he were watching a TV flicking through channels at a rapid pace. Then he squinted into another blinding light and he threw himself forward with a panicked and startled holler.

"VEGETA, NO!"

Goku's body flung upward and there was an awful thud as his thick forehead collided with Krillin's. The once bald monk let out a pained cry and slammed into the tiled ground of the lookout, both hands to his red skull and body rolling back and forth in agony.

"How can someone's head be so hard?" the little man moaned.

But the others stared wide-eyed at the blinking and confused Goku as he peered around childishly. No one was expecting the sudden leap into consciousness and the sight of the orange-clad saiyajin flying awake practically scared the pee right out of them.

Eighteen knelt down to help her husband back to his feet, but her icy blue eyes remained on Goku, her heart pounding as he looked at everyone with surprise.

"G-Goku?" was all Chi-Chi could manage.

Bulma, who had flung herself off her chair when Goku's seemingly lifeless body pitched forward, approached him slowly, a hand to her chest and blue eyes huge with shock.

"What's going on, Goku? Why isn't Vegeta awake?"

Shaking his head, Goku brought himself back to reality. He stared over his bed at the wild-eyed, shocked expressions of his friends and felt a sudden heaviness take a hold of his body. His nerves began to shake and he began to feel the worried and guilty emotions creep over him. He found he could not look Bulma or Chi-Chi in the eye and stared down at his tightened fists instead.

Bulma felt suddenly more alert, her heart pounding even harder at Goku's strange behavior. She knew him almost better than anyone on the lookout. Something had happened. He woke screaming, "VEGETA, NO!" and refused to answer her questions. Worried blue eyes shot to her unconscious love on the bed next to Goku and once again Bulma's thoughts were carried over to the fact that the two saiyajins had a special relationship that no one truly knew about. Her pounding heart was still beating rapidly and she could feel her body begin to shake with a burning anger.

"Goku-" Bulma started.

"How long have we been out?" Goku asked softly, his eyes lifting to look at his son.

Gohan gave his father a serious stare, his senses telling him that Goku would explain everything when he was ready.

"Almost five hours."

The third-class let out a small gasp and nodded. It felt like months since he left on this journey.

Chi-Chi moved forward cautiously and sat at the edge of Goku's small bed, her hands curled tightly in her violet dress. Her dark brown eyes stared at him, but he refused to answer them.

"Goku…what's been going on? What happened in there?"

The silent warrior gazed at his wife's tense hands and realized that his large fists were also gripping the bed sheet that lay in his lap. He hid a small smile at their similarities and forced his eyes up to look everyone in the face. It seemed so long since he had seen any of them. It was like looking at strangers. The past few hours had been so real, so consuming. He had discovered so much about himself that he didn't even feel like Goku anymore.

"So much," he murmured. He could tell his loved ones had to lean forward to hear him. "It was an entire different world in there. I saw so much…experienced so much. I can't even begin to describe-"

"Well then spare the details," Bulma snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh. "I think what we really need to know is what's happening to Vegeta and what we still need to do to help him. Why are you awake and not him?"

Goku refrained from looking at her, but he could feel the intense guilt welling up inside. It was rare for Bulma to talk to him like this. She truly was worried and he could only imagine how rough it was for her and Trunks to sit and wait for the man they loved to wake up. They all had the right to know what was happening in his mind…but Goku refused to tell anyone about the personal and painful details between him and Vegeta.

Lifting his solid glare, Goku nodded lightly and pulled the cover away from his body. He was surprised at how much better he looked than when he had left Vegeta's mind. So much battling had occurred within the prince's head, yet they were both just images. Goku still had the slightly scuffed orange uniform he had when he fought Vegeta only five hours ago.

Looking behind him, he could not help the icy shudder that ran through his body. The blue-clad prince lay motionless on the bed, his face impassive and his head bandaged. They had refused him Dende's healing because the process might have awakened the injured warrior. For five hours, the wounded saiyajin had lain there and bled and still Goku did not fully save him. He could only imagine the amount of pain Vegeta would be in when he awoke with those many injuries on his body.

The still groggy Goku stared at his friends and loved ones a moment before launching into the workings of a living mind and the many personas inside. He explained about the different beings that dwelled within the prince, telling the intrigued listeners about Image Memories, Split Personas, and Full Personas. He told them about a few of the beings he had met, leaving out Veheshin and troubles that followed. He explained to them how he found Vegeta in the Capsule Corp. room that had been in his very mind.

"But why did he just now start having these problems?" Gohan asked. "If he's lived with these voices his whole life, what made him lose control now?"

Goku felt his stomach twist and he slid to the edge of the bed to sit up straight. His heart pounded and he felt the same guilt that attacked him when he first discovered the Goku persona within the prince's mind.

"There were really two strong problems that caused the voices in Vegeta's head to begin to go haywire," Goku swallowed. "One of them was taken care of…but the other problem is why Vegeta is not awake right now."

There was a moment of silence and then Piccolo cleared his throat. "What are problems? Who or what are they?"

Goku looked guiltily at his hands and then back up at the curious faces of his loved ones. There was not a shred of blame or animosity toward him and it killed him. They all believed that he was a perfect angel, but it was because of him that Vegeta's life had spiraled so out of control.

"Because of Vegeta's transformation into Majin during the fight against Buu, the powerful evil that had invaded his mind fueled and empowered a very dark persona that has controlled Vegeta forever. It had actually been getting weaker, but because of Babidi's dark magic, he was given a whole new boost of energy _and _insanity."

Yamcha let out a sigh and Goku felt a sudden rush of annoyance at the spiteful man. The scarred human had never liked Vegeta and Goku could tell that he was thinking Vegeta deserved this. Hell, he was one who let himself become majin…why not let him suffer? But Goku ignored the contemptuous little sigh and forced himself to remember that Yamcha had always been jealous of the saiyajin prince, ever since he won Bulma's heart.

"Who is this persona?" Eighteen asked, intrigued at the idea of an insanely evil and crazy persona strong enough to throw the collected prince's mind off-balance.

"Hatred," Goku replied darkly, his blood practically freezing at the mere mention of the horrid beast.

There was a moment of quiet groans and gasps at this information. He was glad that no one asked what the thing was made of. He didn't think he could add that Hatred was an awful conglomeration of himself, Frieza, and Vegeta.

"You said there was another influence over Vegeta, too," Master Roshi spoke up, his sunglasses gleaming in the bright room. The master could tell that something was deeply troubling his old pupil. It was rare to see Goku so downcast. "Is this an evil persona, as well?"

Goku couldn't help the nervous smile that appeared on his face and he let out an amused little chuckle.

"I wouldn't say he was evil. Definitely strange…but not evil. He was a persona that just didn't belong there."

"Who?" Krillin asked.

Goku gave his short friend a knowing smile. "Me."

There was a short moment of silence before Yamcha let out an annoyed groan. "That's why you're awake now, isn't it? That arrogant jerk convinced you that you weren't needed." The scarred human seemed ready to go on a rant. "Goku, you shouldn't let that dolt make you believe that you're some weakling in his way. You're not a problem! He is! Why you even went into his mind in the first place-"

"That's not it, Yamcha," Goku snapped, his angry voice silencing the room. "There was a whole Goku persona already inside him before I entered his mind. It was because of the fusion that also led to his poor mental state."

Recovering from the surprise of Goku's outburst, Bulma cocked her head to the side and tried to understand what he was saying.

"Are you saying that there was already a persona just like you inside Vegeta's psyche?" The blue-haired woman asked.

Goku nodded and stared down at the tiled floor. He bit his lip before continuing. "That's right. It was because of the fusion. I made Vegeta wear the Potara earring so that we could fuse and defeat Buu. Vegetto was supposed to be a permanent meld. Our bodies as well as our minds were to be one…forever. We shared the same thoughts, the same attitude, the same everything! But we were forced apart when we entered Buu's body. Neither of us knows why it happened. It just did…and…it turned out to be not the best outcome on our minds."

He could feel the overwhelming guilt swelling inside of him…followed by a sudden shrill of fear. Hearing himself speak of this made him realize how dangerous he was, too. He had just reminded himself that he had a Vegeta persona still inside of him, as well as a newly awakened Kakarott, a being that brought nothing but pain and suffering to everyone.

"So, what does this mean?" Videl asked quietly.

"It means that two minds had been forced together during a permanent fusion," Piccolo boomed, his face grim and eyes sharp. "Vegeta's personas and Goku's personas had been pushed together, mixed into one single brain. Then in one instant, everything was ripped apart again. Minds torn. Vegeta's darkness had met Goku's light." The third class saiyajin peered morosely at the wise namek, his cheeks burning as he suddenly felt as if he were a child being scolded a school headmaster. "The kindness of Goku became its very own persona inside Vegeta's mind. Goku's light, happiness, goodness, and all around peace-loving nature were the complete opposite of Vegeta's darker mind. I'm guessing it caused Vegeta's personas to panic, to become angered or confused. They wanted out."

Goku sighed and lowered his eyes with a sad nod. Of course Piccolo would be the one to understand. He was a being that had fused with two others. His mental powers were vast and all knowing. Perhaps it should have been Piccolo that should have entered Vegeta's mind.

"But," Goten's youthful voice perked up, "there was a daddy persona inside Mr. Vegeta. Then doesn't that mean that…"

There was a collective gasp as all eyes turned to the saiyajin hunched over on the bed. He had his arms on his knees and his face turned down. With a small head movement, he gave them a small nod.

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply and stood tall in front of everyone. Her brown eyes were ablaze with an angry flame and she let out an annoyed growl.

"Well then we need to send some people into my Goku's mind to get that persona out of him! We can't have some psycho prince running around in my husband's brain!" The wild woman bent over and cupped a hand to Goku's sensitive ear. "You get out of there right now you awful little saiyajin! MY GOKU HAS ENOUGH PROBLEMS! HE DOESN'T NEED YOU IN THERE TO MAKE HIM MORE OUT OF CONTROL!"

Goku cringed backwards and slapped his wife's hands away from his face. The loud smack made everyone in the room fall silent as the usually calm and happy Goku glared intensely at the woman before him. His eyes were dark and he could barely suppress the growl of annoyance toward her.

"We have bigger problems at the moment," he hissed. "Vegeta's mind is completely fucked up right now because I forced the fusion on him. Because of my stupid, childish persona that invaded his mind, his mental barriers broke down and he was flooded with thoughts he didn't want. Now he's alone and about to fight a force with power none of us have ever seen before! He's facing his Hatred and there's a very slim chance he'll wi-"

"Goku!"

The warrior immediately shut up and he slowly turned to see Bulma standing much closer to him. Her blue eyes were peering at her son's scared and pale face. His bright eyes were wide with fear and Goku could see his chest rising rapidly.

Engulfed with a sickened guilt, Goku muttered his apologies and lowered his burning and shameful face to the ground. He hadn't meant to say any of that, especially in front the people who only saw his happy, giddy side. He had just made Vegeta's son terrified at the thought of his dad going into a battle that he would very likely lose.

"What has gotten into you?" Chi-Chi asked, aghast at her husband's actions. She was cradling her right hand and Goku could see the red welt on the back of it.

"Don't you see, Chi-Chi?" Bulma pleaded. "Goku didn't mean to say those things. He has a dark, arrogant persona in his mind, sending his personas out of whack. We can't blame him for the snap temper or harsh words." Then she let out a small laugh, startling everyone in the small lookout room. "Even in persona form Vegeta still has to use the F-bomb." Goku slowly looked up and gave his oldest friend a thankful smile. She returned it. "You didn't _force_ the fusion on Vegeta, Goku. The world was about end and he agreed to it. This isn't anyone's fault but Majin Buu's. It sucks that the heroes are still suffering from a battle that happened a month ago, but you guys saved the world. You went into Vegeta's mind to help him, something no one would do." The blue-haired genius paused at the unexpected stab of jealousy and guilt that swept through her, but she knew that this was no time to start an argument or point fingers. "And we…thank you for it."

Goku avoided her eyes at the kind words, knowing that he did not deserve them, especially from her. He wrung his hands together and gave Chi-chi an apologetic stare. She sniffed and wrapped her arms across her chest, her nose pointed toward the ceiling angrily.

"Is this Hatred guy…really as bad as you say?" Trunks asked softly, his voice shaking.

Goku pursed his lips and stared into the face that looked so much like his father. "His power…is extraordinary. He…he managed to hurt and destroy…a lot of Vegeta's personas." His chest tightened as his mind flashed back on Veheshin's horrid death.

Trunks closed his eyes as the words sunk in. He was a boy of eight years but he was stronger than most of the fighters present. Goku could see the never-ending pride in his tense face.

"But your father teamed up with two of his most powerful personas, and they're calling even more when they face Hatred. I met those personas. They say that Hatred doesn't stand a chance."

Trunks's eyes opened and his chest seemed to swell. "Who are they?"

Goku couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Pride and Honor. And if they need help…they're calling on Vegeta's four Arrogances."

The outlook suddenly came to life with amused laughter, all of the people understanding how incredibly powerful Vegeta's pride was. It was laughable that anything was stronger than the saiyajin prince's love for his pride and joy of fighting. Goku looked around and saw the uplifting spirit. He, too, couldn't help but join in the laughter. It suddenly seemed that Vegeta did have a chance against Hatred. That evil being was immensely strong, but Goku never had the chance to see Pride and Honor in action. Perhaps those two could win. He had been so insistent on telling them how powerful Hatred was, he never even considered which persona would actually win a battle: Vegeta's Pride or Vegeta's Hatred.

……………

"Do you know where he is?" Vegeta asked the two personas walking beside him.

"Hatred has always dwelled in the darkest part of your mind," Honor replied simply.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. This persona seemed to answer the question, but never elaborated. He was careful about his words so as not to offend or make someone uneasy. How honorable.

"Where? The area where deceased personas are?"

The blue and silver dressed saiyajin shook his head, his dark brown hair waving back and forth.

"No. I hear that the area he dwells in is much more awful than that."

"You know that creepy little Happy-land place where all your pansy personas hang out?" Pride snapped, finally getting tired of Honor's lack of conversation skills. Vegeta nodded. "Well, there is a much larger environment in your mind where the majority of your personas hang out. It's pretty much the opposite of Happy-land."

"What's it called?"

Pride let out a low chuckle. "It doesn't really have an official name. We just call it Hell."

Vegeta's eyes widened briefly before looking away. He could very much imagine what this place was like. He could admit that he had rather sick thoughts, and especially when he was younger, he had the most morbid visions. He would be walking into his very own nightmare, carefully created by the personas that fueled him his whole life.

"I'm guessing that the only persona there is Hatred. He made it damn clear that he would be ruling alone. Ha! What an arrogant son of a bitch," Pride barked.

Vegeta smirked at the character's feisty attitude. Together the group walked down the corridor of the castle, and Vegeta could not help but let his thoughts wander. He was led back to Kakarotto and the developments between them. He knew that sending him back was the right thing to do, but he could not get over the crushed expression of his ally. They seemed to have gained a trust between each other and Vegeta had completely destroyed it. But, the third-class idiot had not done his best in gaining Vegeta's trust either. Vegeta wouldn't hold Goku's recent actions against him, though. The prince fully understood the saiyajin's problem and could sympathize with Kakarotto's plight. Everyone loses control some time in his life. Vegeta was surprised it hit Goku so late.

"Look, you did the right thing, you bastard," Pride suddenly burst.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and peered at his two personas. They were eyeing him closely and he felt himself redden in the face.

"I can see your thoughts all over your face. And you used to be so controlled. Earth has made you soft."

Vegeta merely responded with a sigh.

"Well, what else would he be doing if he wasn't on Earth, Pride?" Honor asked snidely. "He'd probably be ruling some side of the universe, killing off millions and enslaving innocents."

Pride shrugged, his golden armor clanging as he did. "More exciting than what we see here."

Honor responded with another come back but Vegeta tuned them out. He returned to Kakarotto and realized that he felt rather nervous without the fool at his side. It was purely ridiculous, though. Vegeta had always fought alone, never afraid in any battle. He thought back on Pride's words and wondered if he really was going soft. He could not get into the habit of relying on anyone in a battle. He was a lone warrior and it was time to get back into the mindset of relying on himself and himself alone. And to ensure that Kakarotto would not burst into his mind uninvited…

Vegeta stopped and glared up at the ceiling of the red castle. Pride and Honor continued forward briefly before they realized that Vegeta was no longer with them. Turning back, they stared in confusion as Vegeta simply gazed at the arched, vaulted ceiling of the grand castle.

"What are you-" Pride began.

"Shadow!" Vegeta barked. "E-ocom tya wahn."

Vegeta's voice echoed down the vast corridor and the three beings waited for the appearance of the shy, abused teenager. A few minutes passed and Vegeta felt a wave of annoyance. The little shit was probably still mad at him.

"Shadow, come here now! I need a small favor!"

His voice echoed again and still no face appeared from the walls or ceiling or thin air. Tapping his foot impatiently, the prince began to grow angry.

"Look I'm sorr-"

"Ah-ah," Pride warned, wagging his finger back and forth. "We do not apologize. Saiyajin princes are always correct in what they say and do."

Vegeta reddened in the face at being chastised, but Honor groaned in annoyance and moved next to Vegeta. He eyed the ceiling, too, and called up to it.

"Shadow Vegeta, the true Vegeta is sorry about whatever he said or did. Please come down and help us."

"Yeah, where is your pride, kid?" The red and gold warrior hollered to the ceiling, joining in giddily. "Your prince is asking you, specifically for help. Get your ass down here!"

There was a sound of soft ripping and the three Vegetas were startled as an annoyed and sour face appeared from the ceiling. Shadow's bruised and pale face squinted into the dim lighting and he crawled from the gash he made in the castle environment. Moving along the curved surface of the ceiling like a graceful spider, the boy crept along smoothly until he stood against the stained-glass windows on the wall.

Shadow still appeared bitter toward Vegeta about what had happened earlier. The boy had been enraged when he discovered that Vegeta was just going to lie down and allow Hatred to destroy his mind. Vegeta's lack of caring for his personas and his own life sickened Shadow and the boy flew off in a rage. The usually shy and easily terrified child seemed to have grown some balls during this whole episode and he stood defiantly before the three beings, his tail sweeping back and forth sharply.

Vegeta sighed and stepped forward, hating the feeling of Pride and Honor's eyes on his back. But he ignored their views and judging and stood before the young saiyajin, his dark eyes taking in Shadow's abused appearance.

"Eia lah-fioro sa." I need a favor.

Shadow crossed his arms and leaned against the intricate window, then sniffed rudely. Vegeta let out a low growl and could see the child lose a bit of his cocky attitude.

Softer, Vegeta told him in Saiyago, "Listen. It's obvious that I'm heading towards Hatred. I'm going to fight him and win. So stop with the high and mighty attitude, kid. I wasn't myself before, but I am now. I just need you to do one thing and then you can ignore anything else I might ask."

The boy stared at his feet for a moment, realizing that he had been acting rude towards the true Vegeta. The prince was going off to fight Hatred and he was being stupid in ignoring Vegeta's possible final wishes. Staring up at the brave warrior, Shadow could see the fighter that he had always admired. Nodding sternly, Shadow asked what he could do for him.

"You're not going to like it, because I know you worship the ground he walks on. But, if Kakarotto arrives in this mind again, you must not let him in. I was the one who sent him back and I'll be damned if he thinks he can just burst back in here like he owns this place. Shadow, do not let Kakarotto in. He's in no position to fight. Understood?"

The boy looked at his older self with surprise and slowly nodded. His dark and bruised eyes were wide at the strange request, but he would obey it. Shadow knew Vegeta's emotions almost better than any other persona. He was the being that protected the saiyajin's mind from the horrors he had experienced. Looking into Vegeta's face, Shadow could see that something had happened between the two. The prince was trying to put on a tough act, but Shadow knew that the warrior cared deeply for Goku's safety. He could see into Vegeta's every emotion and understood that even if the arrogant fighter said that Goku would only get in the way, he really meant that the third-class could get hurt or even killed.

Shadow turned and placed a hand against the wall. His gloved fingers slowly sank into the hard surface as if it were merely putty. Slipping the rest of his slim frame through the hard marble, Shadow looked back, his blank, large eyes resting on Vegeta for a moment. The two stood like that for several minutes, their faces staring as they passed a hidden message through expression. They knew each other well and Vegeta felt a strong bond to the persona, this being that had been like a protective blanket his whole life. Shadow let a soft smile pass his lips before sliding even further into the wall.

"Good luck," he whispered in English before disappearing completely.

Those two simple words made Pride and Honor chuckle, making them think that Shadow was nothing more than a child, but Vegeta knew better. Shadow understood that this was the final battle. The boy saw through any mental shield Vegeta put up. The prince was fighting for him and every persona in his mind. He may have been lost before, but Shadow could see the fear in Vegeta's eyes, as well as his swelling pride and sense of duty. It seemed unlikely that Vegeta would succeed against Hatred by himself, but Shadow knew that he needed all the support of every persona, good and bad. Vegeta was his prince. _He_ was the one he worshipped and admired.

Vegeta saw all this in their brief moment of silence. Shadow saw him, knew him, was him. The simple utterance of "Good luck," was just the encouragement Vegeta needed now. His personas were behind him and Shadow would make sure that Vegeta would win this battle, even if he had to keep Goku out to do it.

'_Ok, that's all for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I have some pretty good ideas on where to go from here, so hopefully I'll be getting updates out sooner. Thanks again for you support and interest! You all rock!'_


	31. Stepping on Bricks

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 31

Vegeta walked in between his two princely personas, the saiyajins' glittering capes flowing behind them. The prince could feel his test tightening with each step. They were heading toward a hellish area where Hatred dwelled. Vegeta had seen much of his mind during this bizarre journey, but he still couldn't seem to handle the idea that he was about to see the darkest, cruelest depths of his brain. It ate at his gut that he should be afraid of his own demented mind, but he couldn't help it. He had seen some sick things in his life, creating most of it on his own. But he didn't want to see it now. He didn't want to see this land where Hatred and his other dark personas lived.

And he couldn't help his mind racing over the recent events that had happened. Kakarotto pretty much knew all of his secrets now. Just by entering his mind and walking around, Goku had stumbled upon Vegeta's dark past and the intimate details of his troubled life. The third class had met personas Vegeta didn't even know existed. The earth warrior befriended and became a hero to the beings that held Vegeta together. It seemed that even the prince's mind had turned against him, acting like all the foolish earthlings that surrounded themselves around Kakarotto.

Vegeta sighed and ignored the curious glances from his counterparts. He thought back to the giant battle in the stairwell where they first encountered Hatred. Vegeta hardly knew who the being was, but there was something about his Grace that put him on edge. In the brief flashing of images Vegeta saw inside Goku's mind, he realized that the third class had cared deeply for this persona. There was a bond. They had kissed. But Goku told him that this Veheshin was not the Vegeta he wanted. Veheshin was a beautiful being that made Goku want the true Vegeta even more.

But Veheshin was dead. His grace was gone.

Though, even as Vegeta pondered this, he slowly realized that he wasn't as bad as he was earlier when Veheshin had first died. In fact, during the short adventure to find Pride and Honor, he had only stumbled a bit here and there. He didn't even notice any lack of grace as he and Kakarotto became…intimate. It almost seemed as if he had grown stronger somehow, the very aspect of thinking or being near Goku increasing his speed, grace, and agility.

That was impossible, though. His grace persona had been utterly destroyed by Hatred. The helpless prince was torn apart in quite a vicious fashion, the cruel, crazed persona that tortured him ensuring that he was killed completely.

Vegeta rubbed his temples in frustration. He just wished that he knew his mind better. He wished he could open it up and have a look at every nook and cranny. He wanted to find where the "dead" personas lay and see what it was really like. It appeared that not even other personas knew exactly what happened when an image or being was killed. It seemed to be speculation. But he remembered what happened to Sweetums. That was a persona who managed to escape death. Vegeta had been told that his own sweet side had been strengthening, which allowed the small, blind creature to come back to life, though still missing some key aspects. Even though Vegeta was unaware of the persona that was brought back to life, he had still managed to pull Sweetums from death. Now that the true Vegeta was inside his own mind…he wondered if it was possible for him to free all his personas that had been killed. And even if he did, would they come back whole or in broken fragments of their former selves?

Of course, it took all of Vegeta's concentration to capture and hold just one persona. He couldn't even imagine how much strength and mind power it would take to totally control every persona and put everything in order. The more he thought of the battle ahead, facing Hatred and all the other beings that wanted him gone, the more he felt his stomach sink and heart race. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of personas within him. Controlling each and every one of them and ensuring this unbalance would never happen again seemed impossible. It was a desperate mission and Vegeta felt uncertainty settling in every part of his body.

The three saiyajins had begun to walk down a slope now. The large, towering corridors with their tall stained-glass windows had narrowed considerably and shortened drastically. The marble floor with the red carpet had ended and now all three beings walked upon hard, glossy red bricks. The walls closed in as they continued their descent and soon Vegeta, Pride, and Honor had to walk in a line due to the tight area around them. The light from the larger corridor behind them faded out of view as the slope deepened and the warriors found themselves in a poorly lit hallway. Large torches hung off the walls, burning with flickering reds and oranges. Looking straight ahead, all that could be seen was the shadowy darkness that ate its way toward them. The only thing heard was their boots.

Pride took the lead down the narrow, suffocating hall. Vegeta stood in the middle, careful not tread on the persona's glistening maroon cape. Honor walked behind him, ensuring the prince's safety, his dark eyes scanning the area as they walked through the curving hallway. Vegeta wasn't sure if the two saiyajins surrounding him were nervous as they walked through the claustrophobic cavern, but he was almost positive they could hear his heart pounding. The darkness ate at his gut and he strained all of his senses for anything that might possibly leap out at them. The large bricks at his feet slanted downward even more and he worried that his white boots might slip on the slick surface.

Vegeta's dark eyes were scanning the rough, red walls when he suddenly collided with Pride's solid back. There was a startled squawk as the gold and red prince slid forward and landed on his butt, Vegeta almost hurtling over the taller saiyajin's shoulders before Honor grabbed his arm.

"What the hell did you stop for?" Vegeta demanded.

Pride was on his feet in a flash, his cheeks glowing darkly in the dim lighting. It was obvious the persona hated to be embarrassed and he clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? I stopped because this is where it starts to get tricky."

Vegeta growled at the arrogant being's impertinence, but said nothing. Pride "hmphed" loudly and turned, his head snapping back and forth as he looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right spot, Pride?" Honor asked. "I thought it was a bit further down."

The brilliant red and gold prince ignored his counterpart and placed his golden glove against the rough wall, pushing at it lightly. He then gazed at the large bricks at his feet and tested them with a light tap of the toe, as if checking the sound they made. After clicking on different bricks for a few minutes, he grinned and looked at the two faces watching him.

"This is it." Pointing down toward the darkness, Pride gave a playful smirk. "Do you notice how we can't see the hallway continue further down because of the shadows?" Vegeta nodded. "That's because this tiny corridor ends right there. If we keep walking straight we'll fall right down into a black abyss. I have no idea where it leads. But you see, if we step carefully on a certain pattern of bricks, this entire sloping floor will shift, flatten and become a smooth slide for us to glide down. That hole up ahead will close up and we'll slide right over it and into the opening of…Hell," he explained with a laugh. Vegeta scowled.

"So just follow carefully behind Pride," Honor said in his ear. "Not to make you nervous, but if any of us steps on one incorrect brick the slide won't form and we'll step right off into that black hole. We can't use our energy to fly to each brick because the amount of power we push out will put too much pressure on the wrong bricks. The opening to hell won't open either if the slide doesn't form."

"It begins to get really steep so just keep your balance," Pride snapped.

Vegeta's stomach sank at these words and he gulped self-consciously. Of course, Pride had to add that last part.

But he couldn't think on this situation too long as Pride carefully reached a leg out and stepped on one red brick close to the side of the wall. Vegeta watched carefully, his sharp eyes catching each individual step he took. The red and gold persona then reached his left leg even further and hopped to another brick on the opposite side of the miniature corridor. His eyes caught Pride's tail whipping back and forth helping him maintain a proper balance. A finger prodded him in the back and he suppressed a small jump of surprise.

"There's enough room. Go ahead and follow him."

Vegeta nodded to the blue and silver being and took a breath to steady him. He eyed the brick that stood out in front of him and cautiously reached a gold-tipped toe out, his boot coming in full contact with the hard floor. Landing on the spot, he then eyed his next challenge and steadied his nerves. Holding his arms out, he hopped lightly onto the left brick just like Pride had done. Wavering a bit, Vegeta pressed his gloved hands up to the wall and eyed Pride's process, growing jealous at his amount of grace and spiraling tail. His eyes narrowed, but he was brought out of his envious haze as he heard Honor skipping onto the brick behind him. It was time to pick up the pace.

Vegeta made it to the two other bricks that Pride had stepped upon with ease. The fiery saiyajin before him smirked back at him and then prepared to hop to the next bump that lay ahead. Vegeta saw his cocky little smile and leered at the pompous being momentarily as Pride leapt forward, his dark cape waving behind him. Vegeta "tsked" in annoyance and spun on heel, wanting to show the proud warrior that he, too, had just as much grace and balance as he did, even if his persona was gone. Keeping a dark eye trained on Pride's smirking face, Vegeta crouched and prepared to launch forward to the next brick on the patterned floor.

"Pride, move your cape!" Honor suddenly cried out.

As Vegeta heard this, he glanced forward to see the being's large maroon cape draped behind him, the shiny material covering the area where his next brick should be. Pride gasped and tugged his cape toward his body, one edge of it still lying on the piece of floor Vegeta needed to land on. The dainty prince landed on the correct brick, his white boot stepping on half of it while the rest of his foot trapped the escaping cape. It had all happened so fast and Pride was still in the process of pulling the billowing garment away. Vegeta felt the slick, red material slide from under his foot, his eyes widening as the bottom of his boot went with it, pulling his whole leg out from under him. He could hear Pride and Honor yelling to each other, but it was useless. He slammed into the hard ground, the back of his head hitting the rough edge of one unsettled brick. Laying on his back, he opened one eye and stared into the low ceiling, then sat up with a pained hiss and stared at the two beings, their eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

Blinking, Vegeta scanned the area, waiting for the apocalypse or some kind of explosion, but all was calm in the hallway. He shot bewildered glances at Pride and Honor, his face full of confusion. They, too, gazed at him and then at each other, their faces full of utmost question.

"Maybe…we did have to do this further ahead." Pride said softly as he stared down at Vegeta. "No, I'm always right. This is the right place."

"Pride, if this was the right spot to hop bricks, this place would be crumbling and we'd already be in that hole down there."

Pride crossed his arms and scowled, appearing almost disappointed that they were not all screaming in terror, being sucked into some black hole, never to be heard from again. He wanted to be right, even if it meant the end of the world.

Vegeta stood and brushed himself off, relieved that nothing had happened. The last thing he needed was some new adventure to figure a way out of. Though, getting his mind off Hatred and the battle to come would have been a welcome relief, even if it meant facing some terrifying, secretive part of his mind that no one knew of.

"You got lucky," Pride barked as he crossed his arms. "Next time try not to be so klutzy. It's not good for us, you know?"

Vegeta's angry eyes snapped to the arrogant being. "It was your cape that almost killed us. Try to keep your clothes on."

Pride growled angrily and stepped off his brick toward Vegeta, his golden glove raised. Honor was about to leap forward and stop them, but as soon as Pride had stepped away from his spot, the floor gave a sickening lurch. Vegeta fell forward, his hands gripping the cracks of the bricks in surprise. Both Pride and Honor rocked back and forth with the large movement, as dust and cobwebs fell from the ceiling. The walls and ground shook as another tremor burst forth, making the narrow corridor moan wildly. The vibrations became worse and suddenly the whole area lurched back and forth as if an earthquake had struck. The ceiling cracked and broke and the bricks at their feet began to pull apart. Vegeta was up in a flash, his back pressed to the wall as the floor he had been crouched upon broke and fell through. His teeth chattered and vision shook as everything trembled and lurched.

"I think this might be your fault, Pride," Honor called through the crunching of brick and cement.

"Shut up!"

"Can't we fly out of here?" Vegeta yelled through the destruction.

The small hallway was becoming clouded as everything began to collapse around them. He coughed through the dust and debris and suddenly felt a great wind blowing him back. He squinted, trying to locate the others, only to see their spiraling capes being sucked toward the abyss below. He clenched his teeth and tried to get his footing as the wind blew harder, trying to force them down the sloped floor and into the open, black hole further down.

Vegeta growled in frustration and powered up to super-saiyajin, his golden glow becoming lost in the whirlwind of clouded destruction. He blasted forward and hung low to ground, shielding himself from any pieces of floor or ceiling that decided to launch his way. It was deafeningly loud in the little area, the force that was sucking them down roaring like an untamed lion. Vegeta pushed his power up even more, but found that he could not move away from the suction. He blinked through the horrible force that threw sharp pieces of dirt and filth in his face, but realized that he was being dragged further and further down the sloped corridor, his super-saiyajin strength doing nothing to help him escape. He let out an angry holler and pushed himself harder, his body throwing out its energy to the max, but he only gained a little speed in getting away from the sucking force. He looked behind him, but could see nothing but crumbling structures and spiraling wind carrying piles of dust and destruction into the hole that swallowed everything.

He craned his neck behind to search for Pride and Honor, but could see nothing in the horrid tornado. He let out a tired grunt as he felt himself slide further down. Then something collided with him, sending him cart wheeling backwards and spinning madly through the air. His eyes squinted shut in pain, but when he opened them he could see nothing. It felt as if his entire face had been covered with a soft sheet and he grabbed at the large garment that trapped him. He could feel his body spinning wildly as he was sucked into the gaping hole at the bottom of the slanted brick floor, but he could not remove the soft blanket that covered his face and vision. His body slammed into the rough wall of the hole he fell into and he could feel the slashing, powerful wind that encircled him, but he could not do anything to free himself.

He didn't know how long he spiraled into the abyss, but his body grew cold and his head swum as he was tossed about blindly. Large bricks and chunks of ceiling and wall collided into him, damaging his unsuspecting form, but he became even more wrapped up in the twisted material that ensnared him. Vegeta struggled to escape, but merely coughed into the choking thing that covered his face and trapped his hands.

But then, the wind stopped. Vegeta felt himself begin to fall along with the other pieces of dirt and concrete. It sounded so quiet suddenly and he squeezed his eyes shut as he sensed the ground rushing up to the meet him. He twisted and turned in the soft material, his fingers finally ripping through the garment, but he was distracted as his body met cold water. There was a loud splash and Vegeta found himself submerged in icy liquid, his body tensing, as a thousand needles seemed to penetrate his skin. He screamed into the freezing wetness and thrashed about, trying to find his way to the surface. But whatever had him, tightened as he tried to pry his hands apart. He had struggled so much that the material became tangled against him, almost molding to his body like an octopus squeezing the life from its victim.

Vegeta kicked and thrashed, but the movements exhausted him. He could see the air from his lungs seeping out in burning bubbles from his mouth and he could feel his body bumping along the bottom of the watery canal he had fallen into. In such a panic from his lack of air, Vegeta could only react violently, kicking his feet out blindly and writhing in agony as his world spun and stars burst in front of his eyes. He choked on the icy water that numbed his body and slammed his head against the rough ground as the current tossed him about. He clenched his teeth in pain as his eyes rolled into his head and water invaded his lungs. He was going to die inside his own mind and leave Hatred to destroy everything. In a horrible, watery grave, the prince of all saiyajins was going to drown without having a final battle.

The icy liquid stung his eyes, but Vegeta could hardly register the pain. His dying mind flashed through the recent images he had encountered and his body began to jerk as it shut down. He saw Kakarotto, smiling down at him, helping him. He saw the other earthlings, their faces filled with unease around him, yet cracking into smiles at some smart-ass joke he said. Trunks, his purple-haired son, so full of life and power, was seen running to him calling him Dad, grinning broadly. Bulma…Bulma, his princess. Beautiful, intelligent, full of spirit and determination. What would she think if she knew he was going to die this way?

'_Bulma,'_ he thought weakly as his body was pulled roughly through the violent current. _'Bulma, I'm sorry…for everything.'_ Guilt washed through him as he thought back to his intimacy with Kakarotto. He could feel his racing heart ache with sorrow. _'I love you…'_

Soft hands seemed to wrap around his body and the icy coldness seemed to suddenly disappear. He must have been dying, because he felt himself being lifted gently, as if being pulled into a restful slumber. He could hear the soft splash of water and the sound of large drops splattering against the hard ground, but he could not see. His eyes were still blind. His body was freezing and numb…but he felt no pain. A soothing calmness took over his addled mind and his heart felt like it was swelling with warmth.

Whatever was covering his face and entrapped his body was slowly pulled away and he could see only blurs and hazy colors. Vegeta couldn't draw a good breath in…but that was ok, because whoever was near comforted him greatly. He choked and gasped, but all the pain and coldness felt as if it was melting away. Water seeped from his blue lips and he felt his chest heave as breath tried to make its way into his lungs. There was someone hovering above him, someone with a brilliant white glow.

Vegeta's faded eyes lifted and he stared into a white ceiling. Blurred blue eyes stared into his pale, bluish face and smiled. Hazy shapes and colors. Blue and white. That's all he saw. This person was beautiful even though he couldn't see her well. His teeth were chattering and his body was shaking violently from the cold, but Vegeta didn't care. He cold only gaze, transfixed on the out-of-focus face above him. His arms were still trapped by the garment that had wrapped itself around him and he was saddened that he couldn't reach up and run a finger across the pale, heavenly skin that peered down at him.

"You're ok, Vegeta," the echoing, heavenly voice murmured. She smiled and Vegeta couldn't help the upward tilt of his blue lips. "You'll be ok, my prince. Follow your heart." She leaned over and placed warm lips against his freezing forehead. "I love you, too," was the final thing the being whispered before slowly fading from his sight.

Vegeta continued to stare up at the blinding white lights that shone down upon him, a restful peace overwhelming him. He continued to shiver and jerk as the coldness ate at his body, but sleep was all he needed. He didn't know if he was dead and somehow in heaven, but the person that saved him seemed to make everything right. He closed his eyes, the sound of the rushing water at his side making him fall into a cold sleep.

…………..

"Well, where the fuck is he?" Pride's enraged voice boomed.

Honor sat at the side of the stream, his shoulders hunched and silver boots resting against the curb that lined the mind-made creek. The respectful persona was feeling horrible. Somehow they had managed to lose their prince and now they didn't even know where they were or how to get out. They were supposed to be Vegeta's protectors, not the ones who ended up killing him.

"I feel so awful," Honor moaned as he put a gloved hand to his young face. "I did not expect that wind to hit us. And, Kami, I was thrown backwards and collided with Vegeta. It was practically my fault he was thrown into this abyss!" The guilty being reached over his shoulder and tore the remaining scraps of cape from the silver shoulder guards of his armor. "And I lost my cape when I hit him, too."

"Oh, boo-hoo!" Pride snapped. He paced back and forth on the smooth ground at his feet. "You can just imagine up another cape. We need to trace this area and find him. Hopefully he didn't drown. That would be such a blow to me." He began muttering coldly. "Drowning, psh! Couldn't even die in battle like a true saiyajin. If I find his bloated corpse somewhere along this piece of shit stream, I'll go into the land of the dead myself and kill him again!"

Honor was not listening, though. He stood from where he sat and gazed around the strange, plain area.

The two of them stood in a vacant, white structure, the ground smooth concrete and the walls and ceilings white plaster. It looked like it could be a part of a psyche ward, the cream colors soothing, yet maddeningly boring at the same time. The floor was wide and built directly in the center of it was a deep, rushing stream, the water icy and current strong. The mind-made canal or aqueduct was perfect and rectangular, running for as long as the eye could see. The bottom was anywhere from sixteen to twenty-five feet deep and about ten feet wide. It was carved out perfectly, the edges along the stream lined with a small curb to keep the water from splashing out. It was quite the unimaginative pool.

Squinting further down, Honor could see only a few doors lining the white walls, some of them with barred windows on either side and others with just plain curtains. The ceilings held incredibly bright, white lights, bathing the whole pale, smooth land with brightness. Along the walls on both sides, lifeless, limp plants sat in pots right outside the few doors. Altogether, this new environment seemed to stretch on and on forever, with nothing but vague details and lack of color or life.

Honor gazed down at the rushing stream, shivering as he remembered how unbelievably cold the water was. Looking to his right, he peered across the narrow rectangular shotgun hall and strained his sight to see the giant hole in the ceiling in the distance. There was no wind blowing into it or sucking out, but every so often a chunk of red debris would fall from it and splash into the water. The wild water that swept past his feet was clouded, probably due to the mess that collapsed into it.

When Pride had stepped off his brick toward Vegeta, their world was swept up side down. All Honor could remember was catching a glimpse of Pride being yanked backwards, flailing into the gaping darkness that hovered near the bottom of the slanted hallway. The damn bricks never turned into a slide for them to travel down and he blamed Pride's reckless actions for the collapse of the thin hallway they had once traveled through.

Honor had managed to crouch low and grip the cracks in the bricks for dear life, but the very ground itself tilted steeper and the wind tore at him. His fingernails practically broke inside his gloves and he had to release the bricks with a pained yell. Honor could feel his body strike something hard and he heard the air get knocked out of Vegeta. The vicious wind and trembling earthquake that invaded the tiny corridor was too much and both saiyajins were sent hurtling towards the great hole. Honor wasn't aware that his cape was ripped from him until he squinted into the gray, choking air and saw its flapping tail disappear into the horrid fog. He desperately hoped that Vegeta had not been caught in it.

It was odd that Pride and Honor could not fight against the wind that enveloped them. They were two of Vegeta's strongest personas and it seemed perfectly plausible that they should be able to escape such a wicked force. But the two warriors knew better than to underestimate the power of Vegeta's mind. They, too, were a part of this brain, and when a part of it was built to be more powerful than they, then there was no chance in fighting it. Pride or Vegeta had hit the wrong brick…and the three of them had been swept into the abyss where no one had ever traveled.

Honor had only been in the freezing water briefly before Pride swept a hand in and grabbed him. Sputtering and cursing at the frigid wetness, Honor practically pulled Pride into the sweeping stream with him. But being the bigger of the two, Pride simply growled in annoyance and hurled Honor across the smooth concrete, his body already shaking from the coldness, though he had been in it for only a few seconds. The two personas were on their feet in a flash, eyes wide and searching for the true Vegeta. Both stomachs sank with dread when he was nowhere to be seen.

"We will follow the current of the stream," Honor said, pointing into the distance.

Pride nodded and threw his cape back, letting the heavy material flow behind him. "Lets go then. Who knows what's down here."

……………

There were voices above him; startled, almost panicky voices. They sounded much like his voice, but at a higher pitch and weaker…even crazed. Vegeta's eyes were closed and his mind was clouded with confusion. He wanted to sleep some more, but couldn't help but listen to the odd conversations that hovered over him.

"Is he the REAL one? I mean, he's, like, the true Vegeta?"

"He's going to freeze to death. Hypothermia to the max, right here! Should we remove the cape around him? Maybe it'd be better to leave it on. Give him some warmth. Ooohhh…we can't let him die. We can't let him die!"

There was an audible slap and Vegeta hid a small flinch. "Don't touch him! He could have injured his neck! Neck and back injuries cannot be touched or poked or prodded."

"Here we go, here we go! London bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair-Wwhhheeeee!"

This time Vegeta did flinch as the sound of feet landed right by his face. The voices were getting much louder now.

"YOU ALMOST LANDED ON HIS FACE!!" One incredibly loud voice roared. Then he began ranting in the saiyajin language shouting unintelligible words and curses at the being that almost stomped Vegeta.

"You raving lunatic, shut up!"

"I think I saw him flinch. Did you see him flinch, because I swear I did. Obviously that means he's going to wake up or already is awake. If he is we should weed out the freaks here and make sure he has a nice and normal welcome when he comes to. Perhaps-"

There was a pained shout from the one talking and then a frantic voice apologizing. Vegeta felt extremely uneasy at the strange happenings around him. He didn't know if it was safe to awaken around them or just keep playing dead. His body was cold and he couldn't really remember much of what was happening. He couldn't even recall how he escaped the icy prison of the wild creek he fell into.

"Slap him. That ought to do it."

Vegeta's stomach sank as he heard the voices approve of this method and he was forced to tune in all senses. His hand shot up and clasped the wrist that swung down at him and his eyes shot open to see a terrified young face staring down at him.

"Don't tell me you were going to do something as stupid as slap me," Vegeta growled dangerously.

The younger version of himself gave a fearful yelp and leapt back, ripping his hand from Vegeta's grasp as he did so. The groggy prince winced and slowly sat up, his dark eyes gazing at the large crowd around him.

One of the Vegeta's pointed to the prince that was about to slap him and gave an amused chuckle. "He's not the stupid one. That one is."

Vegeta turned to where he was pointing and watched as a being identical to himself stood at the edge of the stream and stuck a toe in. He then lost his balance and fell forward with a loud splash. Leaping out and screaming he ran back and forth frantically, clutching his body as he shivered and moaned.

"Fucking cold. Cold! Cold! Cold!" He then stopped and scratched his head…and then his butt. "I'm hungry. Oh! I have some Palmolive in the fridge!" And with that the Vegeta persona sped away with a large grin on his face, his form fading in the distance.

"The sad thing is that he doesn't even live anywhere. I wonder whose room he'll be breaking into this time," came a bland voice from the crowd.

Vegeta blinked as he looked at all the faces around him. He still could not get used to seeing large groups of himself and it was even stranger to see them all staring back at him with equally confused or bewildered expression. Shaking his head, Vegeta slowly rose and stood, his body still shaking slightly from being wet. A long silvery blanket fell from his body and he realized that it was the large, heavy garment that had him trapped when he fell into this bizarre place. Picking the soggy thing up, Vegeta recognized it as Honor's cape. If this was with him, then that must have meant that the two personas were nearby, as well. Now all he had to figure out was where 'here' was.

He asked the group of personas this question. "And how are all of you here?"

"We live here!! WE LIVE HERE! WE ALWAYS HAVE!!"

Vegeta's mouth fell open and he couldn't help but stare at the outrageous character. This Vegeta who had decided to scream everything instead of speaking normally looked very much like him, but very different, too. The persona was very twitchy, as if he would explode at any second. He hair was wild and out of control, looking as though he had just run through a tornado and kept going. His eyes were wild, his pupils small and irises darting back and forth as he licked his lips and stared at the others with the occasional grin. Vegeta noted his clothing, seeing that he basically wore rags. His shirt was black and torn in many places and he wore a large, filthy brown coat. His pants were rather large and beige in color, also torn in various places and covered with off-colored patches. His face was smudged and paler than Vegeta's lovely bronze skin-tone and he looked like he wanted to snap at anyone who dared speak.

"Please don't mind him," said a newer prince, shoving his way to the front of the crowd, but immediately tripping over someone's feet and landing face first into Vegeta. The startled Present-time grabbed the bumbling saiyajin and steadied him on his feet, allowing the other to regain his balance. "Oh my. You'll have to forgive me. I'm a bit clumsy. Actually I am Clumsy, so there's not much I can do about that."

The other Vegeta's snickered behind him, a few of them letting out psychotic cackles before growing calm again. Vegeta felt himself growing more and more uneasy around the strange group of personas.

"What Frenzy was trying to say is that some of us have always been in this place. Others, myself included, have accidentally stumbled down this path and were never heard from in the above world again. We're still a part of your mind, just a bit stranger than your other personas."

Vegeta gave forced smile and nodded. "I've heard of parts of my mind such as "Happy-land" and "hell." Does this area have a name, too?"

There was a collective laugh at this question and Vegeta felt his stomach sink as he awaited the answer. Looking at Clumsy, he saw the sheepish grin and couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face.

"We haven't all agreed on the name," one voice spoke up.

"But it is fitting considering we are the personas that have been ignored by the others," screeched another wild character.

"Welcome!" Cried one of the Vegetas. The crowd turned and split apart instantly, their startled cries surprising Vegeta as a persona did a few wild flips before spinning to a stop right before his very eyes. He had a wild, untamed look to him and his eyes were wide with a crazed glee. "To…THE FREAKSHOW!"

This persona's voice vibrated off the walls, sending the others into silence. Vegeta gazed around looking at the beings that stared at him and the crouched prince on the floor. There was a soft cough from the crowd huddled near the wall and a small voice spoke up in the mounting silence of the strange white corridor.

"We really ought to change that name."

'_Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for making you all wait so long for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!'_


	32. The Freak Show

Ok…basically….SORRY, SORRY, SORRY SORRY…and SORRY for not updating in months. I never intended to make you all wait SO long for an update. I had no idea this semester would be such a horribly busy nightmare with no time to draw or write or read anything! Believe me when I say this is the busiest school year so far. On top of that, I just had a bit of a writer's block, but I should be good to go now. I really do plan to update more often and especially now that Christmas break is coming, I want to write more as fast I can. Thank you all for your never-ending patience and thank you for your continuing interest.

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 32

Vegeta blinked in confusion as he stared at the being that bowed near his feet. The other "freaks" murmured and talked to themselves as the crouched prince swept his tall, cylindrical top hat from his head and then placed it back over his lengthy, black hair. Standing, this new persona gave the true prince a wild-eyed stare as his mouth curved into a wicked grin.

"I am Deranged."

"I can see that," Vegeta replied.

The quirky saiyajin before him let loose a wild cackle and slapped his hands against his legs as if Vegeta had said the most hilarious thing in the world. Immediately he straightened, face perfectly calm and demeanor strangely normal.

Wearing a long black tailcoat that stopped with a split end, this fanciful dressed character was anything but formal or polite. Underneath the black jacket, he wore a cummerbund at the waist, red in color, matching his red bow tie. The pants he wore were black and smooth, ending with a pair of shiny black shoes. Oddly he held a slick, wooden cane, though he seemed to have perfect balance and upon his head, a tall, black top hat. Vegeta had only seen images of an earth circus before, but his first impression of this new persona was that he could be the ringleader of this freak show.

Vegeta sighed and pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose. It seemed that he was finally on his way to face Hatred once and for all, yet another thing had to jump in the way and slow him down. Though, as much as he wanted to be done with this horrible mission, there was a burst of relief that he still had some time to spare before having to fight the monster.

Glancing around, Vegeta took in the bland area, noticing its bright light and pale coloring. He eyed the icy stream that swept quickly through the carved reservoir and lowered an eyebrow.

"What is this area? Why are you all here?"

The group of personas looked at him blankly and then to each other. One of the princes seemed to grow nervous suddenly and slipped away from the group toward the nearest door against the wall. In a flash he was gone and the white corridor echoed with the slamming of the wooden structure.

The noise upset some of them and there was a flurry of movement and yelps. One of the Vegetas leapt about with a large grin on his face, said a few odd words and then plopped onto the ground, tracing his gloved finger against the smoothness.

"I don't really know," said a very short prince, his eyes large and innocent. "I've heard some rumors that we're down here because we're…weird. But why would anyone do that to us?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The persona known as Frenzy shrieked. He pressed his hands against his ears as a blue energy began to light around him. The other saiyajin princes scattered away from him instantly.

Vegeta watched as the agitated being crouched and growled viciously, his palms pressing so hard against his ears it was surprising his head didn't cave in. The blue light grew larger and Vegeta was surprised at the power the insane creature seemed to hold. He saw the others gazing at Frenzy with fearful eyes, worrying about the wild actions and outcome of his outburst. Then with a tired shout, the energy disappeared and he fell to his knees, exhausted and panting.

"Once again Naïve, you have managed to piss someone off with your stupidity," one of the voices behind Vegeta stated.

The large-eyed, small prince looked down at his feet shamefully. Vegeta turned to the scattered princes, his mind reeling at how…bizarre they all were.

"Some of us down here are still in denial as to why we are here," Deranged sang, spinning his cane around as did. "But even though some of us are absolutely insane, we still know why we fell into this cursed land." He twitched strangely and the savage grin came back. He let out a hysterical cackle did a few acrobatic front flips and ended in graceful, flat splits on the floor. Looking over his shoulder while remaining in the flexible position, Deranged eyed Vegeta from under the rim of his tall hat. "We are the outcasts of society. Your powerful and prevalent personas don't want us in the public eye."

"I was told that if I went down that hall up there, I'd find a door to your eyes so I could see the outside world," a new persona stated. "But then I just fell down here and have been here since."

"And that's why you have the name Gullible," muttered another voice.

"Some of us have always been here. We were created here and have never left," a nearby Vegeta explained, yawning into his hand. His eyes were drooped and he held a bored and lazy expression. "Others are just stupid, traveled down that hallway upstairs, and were sucked in, just as you were. As Deranged said, we're the outcasts of the society within your head. The others would rather not look at us or even know we exist, so we've been exiled, forced to work down here."

Vegeta listened to the sad tales and felt a rare sense of pity fill him. He looked at the beings that appeared identical to him. Because they were "crazy" or "unusual" the stronger and "better" personas forced them out of sight. It was strange that a being that had caused so much evil and hated others so vehemently felt such pity for these characters, but Vegeta did. They were his personas and his very own darkness cast them out like they were nothing. He was reminded of Frieza. That damn lizard used him only when he pleased and killed him when he was tired of him. Did his very own mind represent Frieza's influence?

The shock of these stories surprised Vegeta greatly, and he was even more in awe at the emotions and sympathy he felt toward this "freak show." Perhaps…he could change this aspect of his mind when he battled Hatred. If he won, maybe he could make all his personas equal and make him be a balanced person once and for all.

"Are you lost in thought, lost in thought, lost in thought?" Asked a playful persona as he appeared directly in front of Vegeta's face.

The prince backed up and hid a bewildered grin at the strange actions. It was extremely odd to see himself acting like this. He was viewing expressions he never could have imagined being on his face. The crazed laughter and twisted grins made the personas seem like totally different people to him. Shaking his head, Vegeta looked around, wondering who all the personas were that stared at him with great interest.

"Why have none of you left? I'm sure there is a way out of here. There are hallways and corridors and exits and entrances all over my mind."

"Eh, that takes too much energy. I'm fine staying right where I am," said the sluggish saiyajin, waving his hand in Vegeta's direction.

"One time Irrational told Dopey and me that if we jumped into the stream it would carry us out of here," said the gullible prince. "But instead we almost froze to death and were carried back to where we had originally jumped in."

The princes rolled their eyes at the mumbling saiyajin. It seemed that they all were tired of hearing the different ways Gullible had been tricked into doing something stupid.

"We can't leave. It is…impossible."

Vegeta turned to see Deranged twisting on the floor, contorting his body in a way Vegeta hadn't even attempted in his whole life. With his knees bent over his head and black shoes flat on the floor, the crazed prince doubled over and turned himself into a saiyajin pretzel, his chin on the floor and feet on either side of his face.

"Why can't you leave?" Vegeta asked, a slow nervousness crawling through him as he awaited the answer.

"He asks so many questions. He's onto us. He's onto US!" A voice boomed through the blank area.

"We just can't, alright?" Hollered another prince. He appeared very angry and he clenched his teeth at all the questions. "This place is here to hold us! That hole that you fell through only lets things in, not out. If you tried to fly up and out, that horrible wind would just force you back down. Now stop…with all…the stupid…QUESTIONS!"

Vegeta's eyes widened and he felt his saiyajin anger building at the audacity of the outraged prince. But before he could respond, another persona sprinted towards them panting and eyes huge. He was the same one who had fallen into the water earlier and ran away screaming about wanting to eat dish-wash soap.

He collided with an unsuspecting persona but was up in a flash, eyes darting to each face that stared at him. His chest was heaving and his mouth was open as he sucked in air…but he remained silent as he stared back and forth. The others waited for him to speak, but the fool held a blank expression.

"What was I going to say?"

A few of the princes fell, exasperated and annoyed with the new appearance, but there was a sudden shriek of laughter and all heads turned to the direction that Stupidity had just sprinted from.

"Oh yeah!" He cried with an excited grin. "Insanity is on his way!"

There was a moment of silence before the environment burst into a frenzy of panic and crazed movement. The princes ran in circles, scattered about, and jumped around frantically not knowing what to do or why they should be getting excited. Some of the Vegetas stood and laughed as others sprinted for nearby doors and screamed in absolute terror.

Vegeta turned and squinted down the hall, as a blurred figure grew clearer. He was moving fast for being one of the personas that was stuck down here, but Vegeta could tell that he had nothing to worry about. The actions of the incoming Insanity were slow and uncontrolled. Vegeta held power over all of them.

Deranged and Sluggish were the only ones remaining calm. The lazy persona sauntered over to the nearest wall to lean against while Deranged stood by Vegeta's side, a mask of pure happiness on his face. It seemed that the being wasn't even aware of the panic going around nearby.

The one known as Insanity sped to a halt a few feet in front of Vegeta and slowly trotted toward him, his eyes dark, skin pale, and hair a wild, tangled mess above his head. His eyes shot back and forth as if expecting a sudden attack, but his dirty socks carried him forward. Vegeta noted his torn clothes and the red streaks of blood that smeared across the gashed and ripped material. He wore a long sleeved, cloth shirt, gray and old as if he had pulled it off a dead body. His pants were black and baggy, too large for something Vegeta would wear, and also covered with rips and dark stains. Walking with a withered slouch, his body moved in jerky twitches. He appeared to be the same height as Vegeta, but he held none of the arrogant cockiness or wild need for battle. He looked empty, soulless, and ghostly.

Insanity stopped and let his black eyes sweep the area, his crazed glare sending streaks of fear into those that had still not found a direction to run in yet. He turned his gaze slowly to Vegeta and Deranged and stared for a moment, as if he couldn't see them. Then he blinked and jerked slightly as if they had just come into view and his lips spread into an icy grin.

"So…it's real. The True Vegeta has made his presence known to us in the underworld."

"Technically not underworld. Underworld is the cellar for the dead. Underworld is-"

Insanity lifted his hand, his palm already glowing intensely as he aimed the energy at the persona who had spoken. The shocked Vegeta coward against the wall, his eyes wide with fear, as Insanity prepared to extinguish his life.

There was a shrill of burning power, but nothing exploded and nothing was destroyed. The true Vegeta held Insanity's arm tightly in his hand and the prince could not help but gaze at the thick scars that twined down the blue veins at the persona's wrist. Like ivy on a wall, the angry red scars twisted along the pale skin and Vegeta felt his stomach drop.

Releasing the persona quickly he backed away and instinctively grabbed his own wrist, though it was hidden under his gloves. Insanity was wearing gloves, as well, though his were small and black, enough to cover his fingers and palms. When Vegeta had stopped him from launching the energy at the unsuspecting persona, Insanity's sleeve had fallen from his wrist, revealing the painful marks.

Vegeta hadn't been expecting to see that. But as soon as he witnessed those horrid scars, he was reminded of the times in his life when it had all seemed too much: When he leapt into battle without caring if he died, when he would delight in feeling his blood leave his body and hope that his soul would trail out with the red liquid.

Vegeta was not one to sit in his room, pout, and cut himself to "feel alive." He didn't slit his wrists and he sure as hell didn't attempt to kill himself in his own cell-like room when he was under Frieza's power (besides the occasional drug accidents). But he knew that he hadn't been right in the head when he was a part of Frieza's army. There were frantic times where he just wouldn't care about the pain he was receiving. Beatings from the lizard's henchmen, tortures from Frieza himself, and receiving awful wounds in battle were things he would thrive on, though. It was as if his body craved the abuse. And Vegeta wouldn't always go to the rejuvenation chamber to heal. He would drag himself back to his room where he would try to sort his screaming voices. He would lay and bleed onto his bed and let the wounds try to heal on their own. Vegeta kept those scars for some reason. His fevered, crazed mind would demand he keep the bleeding marks on his back from the lashings he'd received or cuts in his wrists from the many shackles or ki-binds that had been placed around them. It was self-imposed insanity that Vegeta had almost forgotten about.

Almost. But now the insanity was standing right before him, full of pain and despair and the lust for blood-shed. The pale persona grinned cruelly at the shaken prince, his black eyes cold and dead.

"Are we remembering the good old days of living with Frieza?" His chilling, cold voice pondered. He had the high-pitched hiss of Vegeta in his youth, yet he looked much like the true persona now.

Vegeta shook his head, worried that the crazed creature was reading his thoughts somehow. The powerful saiyajin regained his composure and glared at the torn being.

"And where have you been?" Deranged asked casually. "I thought you were the eyes and ears of this section." He twitched strangely and glanced down at his shoulder. Muttering lightly he said, "I know…that's what I just said. No, but he doesn't know that."

Vegeta watched the whole scene of his persona speaking to the air, but then Deranged snapped back to attention as if nothing happened. He grinned and hid a small laugh. The true saiyajin turned his attention back to Insanity and saw that he held a devilish grin and seemed to be laughing at whatever had just occurred with Deranged.

"Running a few errands here and there," Insanity finally replied. It seemed that the two weren't on bad terms as Insanity was with the others. "And besides, just because I'm away for a moment doesn't mean I'm not aware of what's happening. I have my little voices and you have yours." Then he nodded toward Vegeta. "And he has voices, too."

"That's for sure!" Deranged cackled.

The two had a fit of laughter for a minute or two before straightening up and gazing around the room in complete silence. Vegeta looked at both of them and couldn't help but shake his head in total awe at the bizarre behavior.

"Listen," Vegeta said slowly. "I fell in here by mistake and I need to find two others who were traveling with me. I should be on my way."

He looked over his shoulder and turned to leave the two, but a black-gloved hand was instantly on his shoulder.

"You want to stay, though," Insanity's higher voice hissed in his ear. "Everyone stays when they fall into this land."

Throwing the hand off and leaping back, Vegeta crouched and glared at the crazed being. He hated being touched and he sure as hell didn't trust this persona to be anywhere near him.

"I am not staying. I'm going to face Hatred and none of you will stop me."

The large white tunnel echoed with hysterical laughter as Insanity threw his head back, bearing his sharp canines as he cackled. His high-pitched, throaty shriek sent the personas that were hiding at the windows flying away even further into the safety of their rooms or cells. Vegeta glared at the creature, disliking him more and more as his skin became flushed with amused laughter. It was unnatural that he would find this so amusing and Vegeta was beginning to grow angry. Finally, the cackling being seemed to calm himself and he took a few breaths as some stray chuckles escaped him.

"No one can beat Hatred. He is going to destroy us all and rule this body all on his own."

Vegeta gave an arrogant grunt and crossed his arms over his torn shirt. "No ONE persona can rule an entire body and mind. I've already discussed this with Hatred himself. That fool may believe he can run this entire place, but once he kills every persona here, he will be weak and useless."

"Fuck off!" Insanity's voice shrieked, causing those around him to jump. "If there is one persona who can pull it off, it's Hatred."

A burning fury swept through Vegeta's shaking frame as he glared at the crazed being. For even siding with such a creature as Hatred Vegeta's anger exploded, making him wish Insanity was dead.

"He will kill you, too," the saiyajin prince growled.

A mad light glittered in Insanity's eyes and he grinned a toothy grin. "Indeed. But our deaths will create something greater. With every persona dead, this body, your body, will be unstoppable. Hatred has the power of Frieza, Kakarotto, and you within him. He is an unstoppable man."

There was a tap on a nearby window and the saiyajins turned to see anxious faces peering from behind the glass. Tapping his finger angrily, one of the personas gave Insanity a pouting glare.

"You're a bastard and you smell like dung."

Another character from behind the window gave the pale villain his middle finger. "And what makes you think this anyway? Have YOU actually spoken to Hatred?"

With a vicious swipe of the hand, Insanity burst the glass with his energy, sending the personas scattering away from the window and out of sight. He growled darkly, his eyes and lips twitching.

"Gee, yeah, Insanity," Deranged coughed. Twirling his cane around for a moment, the ringmaster tilted his head and gave his counter part a quizzical stare. "What _does_ make you say all this?" Deranged's eyes averted and he gazed down at his shoulder again. "Well, yeah, insanity does make up a large part of Hatred…but that doesn't mean…well…that's why I asked."

"Your little friend is right," Insanity mused, his eyes resting on the area above Deranged's shoulder. "I compose much of Hatred. I know for a fact that he will succeed in killing this mind and making it into his own."

"Are you stupid as well as insane?" Vegeta barked, his anger getting the better of him. Taking a few steps forward, the irritated saiyajin lowered his eyes and glared at the clouded being. "If Hatred manages to kill us, there will be nothing. The earthlings on the outside will destroy me and Hatred will have nothing to rule over. Sorry, but your idiotic ideas mean nothing. Keeping your faith in a creature that has nothing but ruthless, useless plans will get you nowhere. Now get out of my way. I'm finding a path out of here."

Insanity's body shook with barely contained rage. His face twitched horribly and his fists clenched uncontrollably. Vegeta braced himself for an attack, but was distracted by voices calling his name.

Keeping his senses on the insane one before him, Vegeta glanced behind him and saw a red and gold figure running at him, as well as a blue and silver one. A feeling of relief came over him as finally two sensible people appeared in all this madness. With a small rush of wind, Honor and Pride stood at his sides, their armor and bodysuits as clean and colorful as ever.

"Oh, what an entrance," Deranged said dreamily as he clapped his hands together.

Pride's eyes landed on the fuming Insanity before him and he scowled in annoyance.

"Oh, what have we here? Does the little freak actually think he can take us on?"

Insanity was trembling now with the rage that coursed through him. Turning slightly, Vegeta gave the crazed persona a pitied stare.

"Come on. We need to find a way out of here."

"We said it before and we'll say it many more times," Deranged hummed. "You can't get out of here."

"No way," a muffled voice said from behind the shattered window.

"Impossible." Echoed another.

Vegeta's dark eyes glanced at Insanity, his irises traveling over the rips and bloodstains on his gray shirt and black pants. The crazed being remained still as he looked back at Vegeta, Pride, and Honor, but then slowly turned, a flash of a sly smile appearing on his pale face for a moment.

Vegeta saw, for that one second, a true madness in the depths of this insane creature. Crazed and untrustworthy yes, but Insanity was hiding something. His clever nature helped him sneak something past the other saiyajins and Vegeta felt his adrenaline rising from the quick expression that disappeared as soon as he had noticed it.

"Puh-lease!" Pride scoffed as he examined his gold gloves. "Escaping from this part of his mind is simple. If we can't find an exit, we'll just blast our way out."

A few nervous voices could be heard behind the smooth white walls next to them as the personas muttered amongst themselves. A few curious faces peered out from behind curtained windows to get a better peak at the beings that spoke so bravely.

Vegeta glanced down at his feet and saw a soggy pile of silver at his feet. Picking it up, he shook it off and handed it to Honor.

"This is yours. It almost drowned me."

The princely persona blinked and snatched the garment away, examining it for any damages. Sniffing in disappointment at a few tear marks here and there, he flung it over his shoulders, his expression now dark and pouting as his ragged cape clashed with his immaculate armor.

"We must go," Honor snapped.

Insanity had begun to slowly walk away, his body hunched and movements paced as if waiting for something to appear.

"Yeah, I've had enough of this nut house. I say we walk up stream and see if there's an opening anywhere," Pride said mostly to himself as he planned out their destination.

There was another wave of murmurs disagreeing with what Pride had just said. These personas knew that there was no way out.

Hearing the voices of the other crazy, weaker personas denying what he had just said, Pride growled and glared at the windows and cells in which they hid.

"If I wanted the opinions of weak, low class, fucked-up personas, I would have asked! Just hide in your little playpens and stay the hell out of sight." He turned to Vegeta and Honor. "Lets just level this place and be rid of these useless personas."

"They're not useless," Vegeta blurted, surprising himself and those around him. Feeling an unexpected heat rise up in his neck, the prince remained silent as those around him stared in shock at such fair and unselfish words. Taking a breath, he continued. "It's…not right to just keep them locked down here like this. They shouldn't just be used momentarily and then cast out of society."

Pride stared, wide-eyed at the words he had just heard and let out an amused chuckle, which escalated into a loud laugh. His sides shook and he glanced around at those near him, and seeing their serious expressions, slowly became quiet. He quickly looked at Vegeta and saw his dark glare.

"You're…actually being serious? Vegeta…who are you? Since when have you cared about those that are weaker? These personas only hold you back. Insanity? What use is he? Deranged, Sluggish, Gullible, Stupidity, and all the other fools are nothing to you. If you actually feel that these…things are worth while to have…." He trailed off, unable to find anything else to say. "Where is your pride?"

The words sank into Vegeta's skull and he fought down a wave of humiliation. True, he had never been one to stick up for another that was weaker than he. The fact that he was actually defending these freaks should have made him want to roll over and die…and yet, he could not just cast them off as if they were nothing. Something deep down told him that he needed more allies than enemies, and simply rejecting the beings that made him who he was would result in terrible things.

And after hearing these personas speak, Vegeta felt he could not ignore them or hate them. He had his problems, the same as any living, thinking creature. Casting these "freaks" out, burying them in the same, repetitive environment forever, and using them only when they were convenient…was something only a true wicked monster would do. It was something Frieza had done to him.

So what if they were only personas? They were seen as mere images or personalities that belonged to him. He could use them however he wanted, right?

Sweetums suddenly appeared in his head. Hatred's actions against personas such as Veheshin and Elite Vegeta replayed in his mind and he shuddered. If he were to turn his back and treat these "crazy" personas as mere useless objects, his mind would never heal. Beings like Hatred, Ultimate Super Saiyajin Vegeta, and Anger would forever rule and Vegeta would remain tormented and filled with pain, as it had been his whole life.

"We will find a way to escape. All of us," Vegeta stated sternly.

Turing to walk down the side of the narrow stream, he saw the back of Insanity, the being looking up at the ceiling and nodding to nothing. Vegeta sighed and moved forward, hearing Pride and Honor trail closely behind. Traveling carefully past Insanity, Vegeta glanced at the persona's pale features and gave the character a pitied stare as he peered sightlessly at the bright ceiling, his mouth wording silently as they walked past.

The three saiyajins moved away from the hidden crowd of personas, their eyes forward and feet carrying them away from the "Freak show."

"I can help you find a way out," Insanity's voice hissed, his words echoing off the cube-like walls around them.

Pride whipped around, his golden cape slapping the floor loudly. "We don't need you! As soon as Vegeta figures that out, all of you are gone."

A pair of silver gloves shoved Pride to the side and Honor stared forward with keen, thoughtful eyes.

"I thought you and others said that there was no way out."

Insanity's narrow shoulders shrugged, his blackened eyes wide and empty. "I'm the only one who knows."

Deranged crossed his arms and scowled at his insane counter part. "He says he knows, he always knows things we don't," he whined.

"Show us then," Honor replied.

Vegeta glanced from one persona to the other, his eyes not missing the short, crazed grin appearing on Insanity's face that quickly melted into an expression of almost guilty, pained sickness. The dirty being recovered and sauntered forward, his appearance even more ghastly as he swayed back and forth, his expression almost hungry, as he grew closer. Cartwheeling and flittering through the air behind him, Deranged followed happily.

The doors on the side of the smooth, lifeless walls opened and nervous, curious head popped out. The personas' wide and scared eyes followed the ringmaster sadly. Deranged spun around and waved wildly.

"We will be back. Be good and stay out of the water! Except for you Gullible!"

With an amused laugh, Deranged adjusted his top hat and sidled up next to Insanity, the two quite a pair as one appeared hopelessly giddy, his Vegeta-face cracked with a wide grin and eyes squinted merrily, and Insanity with his large, soulless vision, pale skin, and torn clothing.

"Well, isn't this just the happiest image," Pride muttered coldly.

The two caped personas turned to continue their journey forward, but Vegeta put up a halting hand.

"Minutes ago you were commenting on how much you couldn't wait for Hatred to destroy everything," he snapped at Insanity. "Now you're helping us?"

Insanity's small, blank mouth cracked slowly into a hideous, toothy grin. "What exactly is your mission now, Prince?"

Vegeta blinked and felt his body stiffen. He shook his head and once again realized that this saiyajin was cleverer than he let on. Scowling at his own thickheaded nature, Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away childishly.

"To find Hatred."

Insanity licked his lips. "And that's exactly what I'm helping you do."

Sorry again for the months-long wait for this chapter. Also, sorry if this chapter sucked, eee! The story shall pick up again and I really do have ideas for future chapters. I hope, hope, hope to update as soon as possible. I have one more week of school, in which I will try to update as much as possible. Sorry again for not updating in a long time, and thanks so much for reading and reviewing.


	33. Tearing the World Apart

Disclaimer: As usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction written by an obsessed fan that is forever throwing her saiyajin prince into the ever-popular angsty situation. Akira Toriyama is the true creator and all characters belong to him.

Chapter 33

Vegeta's stomach sank more and more as the band of different personalities meandered down the plain white hallways. The pack of saiyajins was quite far from the rest of the awkward personas they had left a while ago. Insanity took the lead, his crooked, jerky body trudging ahead while Pride, Honor, Vegeta, and Deranged walked behind. Vegeta averted his eyes from Pride, still feeling the smart of his verbal attack earlier.

The fact that the very persona that was Vegeta's Pride had been so ashamed of him made the prince's stomach turn. Even Vegeta felt a wave of humiliation whenever he thought about how much he cared for the "freaks" of his mind. Before he had even encountered this mission he would have felt nothing in destroying or shunning another person who was weak, ill, or insane.

But now he felt like he was turning into Kakarotto. That fool would never have allowed the freaks of Vegeta's mind to be trapped in this pallid, blank land. The usually arrogant prince had to wonder if maybe the third-class's influence had changed him permanently. If that was the case, he had no idea what else might change about his personality.

And on top of these issues, he now had to follow an enemy, a persona that adored Hatred and could snap at any second. The air around Insanity set Vegeta on edge. Yes, the prince was on a mission to find Hatred, but these were beings that could not be trusted. Finding the demon persona and fighting him was one thing, but following Insanity into a possible, unexpected trap was another. Vegeta could not allow himself to fall prey to his own deranged mind.

"Did someone say my name?" Deranged sputtered.

The others stared at him in confusion and then turned their attention forward again. The ring-leader of the freak show was promptly ignored.

"How much further?" Pride barked, his burgundy cape trailing gracefully behind him as he stomped impatiently.

Insanity said nothing but continued to trudge ahead. Disliking the idea of being ignored by such a weaker creature, the arrogant prince grabbed Insanity's shoulder and spun the smaller one around.

There were three loud smacks and Pride back-peddled quickly, his face in his hands as narrow streams of blood leaked between his golden fingers. Insanity had reacted like a wild animal, his hands lashing out at the slightest touch. The crazed being was snarling wildly, his body crouched and yellow teeth clenched. His voice hissed and a look of pure, crazed anger appeared on his pale face.

Vegeta and Honor stood dumbfounded and amazed that the seemingly weaker and unbalanced persona had been able to strike a being like Pride in the face not once, but three times in a mere second. Deranged simply hummed merrily and spun his cane around, unaware of what had just occurred.

Pride drew his hands from his face, revealing three shallow streaks trailing from his right temple to the left corner of his mouth. Slowly, the enraged persona's face grew darker, his eyebrows drawing downward and his mouth twitching with rage.

"You…you dare attack me?" He growled, his voice dripping with uncontrolled anger. Taking a step forward, the caped persona quivered with fury.

Insanity seemed to bristle as the larger prince stalked toward him. Vegeta was shocked to see an expression of terror slowly growing on the once enraged being's face. Honor and Vegeta watched nervously as the scene unfolded.

"You freak, you nothing, you…little bastard. No one dares treats me in such a way. NO ONE!"

Insanity jumped as Pride hollered with fury. His dark haunted eyes grew large and his hands shot to his head as he began to mumble to himself desperately. His lips moved quickly and he slowly backed against the smooth white walls of the asylum hallway as he whispered incoherently to himself. It seemed that Pride's anger had scared away any previous shock or rage Insanity once held.

Pride, fed up with this embarrassing display, strode forward and reached out to strike the persona down. But just as his golden hand reached out, a wall of electricity erupted around the insane persona. A violent blue energy licked the air around Insanity, sending waves of power at those around him.

"Do not touch me!" Insanity cried through clenched teeth. His body was hunched over as his hands pressed painfully against the sides of his head. "Do. Not. TOUCH. ME!!" His energy grew and he screamed out as if in pain. "No, no, no!" Shaking his head horribly back and forth as if to rid himself of something terrible, the crazed persona trembled and vibrated the ground around them. "Not yet…." He whined miserably. "Not now…more time. They don't deserve…they don't know. Please…I'm not ready…"

The saiyajin princes watched in awe as the insane saiyajin battled with his own deranged voices. Pride's threatening advances toward him had obviously upset him in a way none of them understood. He was terrified not only of Pride and his rage, but of the voices that screamed and threatened him, too.

Vegeta watched the pitiful creature, a deep fear gnawing at his insides as he wondered if he, too, was just like this. Looking at this persona that looked like him, WAS him, Vegeta wondered desperately if this would be him if they failed the battle against Hatred; or worse, if they beat the evil persona and this still was a sign of the future that awaited him.

"You're going to have to tell them to cram it," Deranged suddenly said, his black-clad arms crossed over his chest and an expression of indifference on his face. His head was tilted to the side, the tall top hat pointed toward the ceiling. Insanity's bloodshot, darkened eyes cracked open to peer at his other crazed persona. "Your voices, my dear friend," Deranged explained. "You will need to tell them we have more important things at the moment. Tell them to shut the hell up."

The blue energy still waved wildly around Insanity's form, but they began to calm as the insane being stared up at the saiyajin in the black suit.

"Just…shut up? I…I can tell him to shut up?" Insanity asked wonderingly.

Deranged smiled and nodded. "Need help?"

Insanity stared at his counterpart with seemingly innocent confusion. His deathly cold eyes appeared lost and confused as Deranged meandered over and stood right in front of the calming blue flames. Vegeta, Pride, and Honor watched as the taller Deranged leaned over and screamed into the energy that surrounded Insanity.

"Shut up." He said very calmly. "Shut up," he laughed. "SHUT UP!"

Insanity was pressed against the wall as if to brace himself with his eyes squeezed shut. Taking a deep breath, he roared into the cold, white hallways. "SHUT UUUPPP!"

And with that, the blue flames vanished and Insanity seemed instantly calm. He peered around, clueless, and then stared at Deranged.

"They went away."

"Told ya."

Deranged smirked and turned back to Pride, Honor, and Vegeta. He spun his cane smugly and shrugged at a job well done. But Insanity remained pressed against the wall, his expression blank as he contemplated something. Pride growled with annoyance, the scratches on his face already healing. He had been caught off guard by the power Insanity held and his ego had been dealt a powerful blow.

"That's why we keep our hands to ourselves, Pride," Honor snapped, his sharp eyes narrowed angrily.

"We need to find the fucking exit to this hellhole!" the red and gold prince snarled. "That stupid shit should just tell us where to go so we can be rid of him and his obnoxious little friend."

Honor sighed and crossed his arms, both princely saiyajins drawing closer to each other in confrontation.

"Pride, I know you do not trust them. I know you do not want Insanity's help, but the sooner we find Hatred the better." Honor gave a sidelong glance to Vegeta. "It's his mind we are fighting for. We cannot continue to fight each other."

Pride gave a yell of frustration and circled around his shorter counterpart. "We don't need these weak, humiliating personas to show us the way! There is obviously an exit here somewhere. We find it, fight Hatred, and get this mind all back in order. These…insignificant freaks aren't needed. Let's go and find the way out of here."

"The way out of here…IS right here," a low hissing voice rasped.

All eyes turned to Insanity, his head dropped so low his face was hidden. His shoulders hunched and his arms hung limply at his side as if the feat of standing was too much to handle. His chest heaved with deep breaths and sweat slowly dripped from his face onto the pure white floor.

Vegeta's eyebrows lowered in concern as the actions of the unhinged persona made his stomach twist sickeningly. He glanced at Deranged, seeing that even he was set on edge by the way Insanity was acting.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Pride spat, the scratches on his face not forgotten as he glared at the sickly being.

Insanity's shoulders began to shake rapidly, his whole body twitching strangely. His voice could be heard and at first Vegeta thought the man was crying. But Insanity slowly lifted his tilted head and the bright light of the environment illuminated the cracked, psychotic grin on his face. It was a horrid smile that reflected the horribly familiar grin of Hatred.

"I'm…going to assume that the voices didn't stop," Deranged blurted flatly.

"The voices. The voices…I am the voices." Insanity hissed. From under a tangled mass of hair, Insanity's reddened eyes rested on Vegeta, the deranged grin growing until he held an expression of pure, terrifying madness. "I said there was a way out of here. I am the way out of here."

Throwing his head back, Insanity's horrid voice shrieked with laughter. The back of his head slammed into the wall as his body jerked and trembled with rolling waves of crazed cackles. The other four saiyajins watched with sickening fascination as Insanity seized with uncontrollable laughter until he suddenly pitched forward, his body falling to the ground where he crouched on all fours, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. He shivered and gasped and with a piercing cry, gripped his head in agony.

"No! NO! Not me! Please!" Throwing himself back onto his feet, he staggered and growled, bloody drool dripping from his mouth as he swung back and forth. His tangled hair hung before his face as his squinted, enraged eyes shot from one shocked face to the other. "As Pride said, I am useless. I am not needed. Only for Hatred do I live."

Pride's eyes widened and he looked at Vegeta and Honor. The true prince gulped nervously at the sight, hoping beyond hope that the persona was only having another episode…but knowing that there was something much more serious occurring. He eyed Deranged, noticing how the persona stared at Insanity with more interest than fear.

"Insanity. I thought you had control of your voices. You can fight whatever this is. Give us the door to escape and then go ahead and have all the psychotic fits you want," Vegeta said carefully.

With another crazed roar of laughter, Insanity threw himself against the wall, his sweating pale face staring blindly at the ceiling as he grew silent. His expression slowly changed from mad glee to a deep terror. His lips trembled and he began to shake his head violently from side to side. His teeth clenched and his chest heaved outward painfully. He let out a piercing cry as his body seized and convulsed. Slamming his head against the wall, the white behind him slowly became stained with brilliant red blood.

"No," he whispered with a cracked, dry throat. "Not me…not this way." With another horrid jerk, Insanity convulsed against the wall, his horrified expression slowly changing back into a nightmarish grin, his eyes flying wide open and chest heaving with monstrous breaths. "For Hatred…I do anything."

His chest exploded outward with a shower of blood. The once white environment became a hellish sight as Insanity's life covered the walls, floor, and ceiling. Pride and Honor, who were standing right before the crazed persona, were drenched with red blood as his chest cavity burst outward.

The shock of the situation was so great that none of the saiyajins saw the claw-like hand spring from Insanity's rib cage, already glowing with vicious red energy, and shooting an insanely powerful blast at the two caped personas. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the blinding red light and blood spray; his body crouched protectively as Pride and Honor were flung from the scene, landing directly in the icy stream that ran through the white corridor. His saiyajin instincts kicked in and he flung his head to see the curled hand reaching from _within_ Insanity's chest. Vegeta stood transfixed as Insanity's grayed eyes slid over to peer at him, his mouth hanging open and streaming with blood. The dark circles under eyes made the creature look more like a ghost as his body grew colder and colder.

Insanity's body jerked sickeningly, his broken bones and ripped chest preventing him from moving properly. But as Vegeta watched, there seemed to be something else moving inside of him, making the crazed persona move disjointedly.

The hand sticking from his chest was joined by another, and together the fingers pried apart the sharp ribs and torn flesh, ripping Insanity's body even more. Vegeta unconsciously backed up, his eyes wide and skin pale as he watched one of his persona's body being ripped open from the inside. Two black pointed spears nudged through more bloody skin and Vegeta felt his blood turn cold as lengthy horns followed behind, leading to a mass of bloodstained hair. Insanity's body was unrecognizable now as the gruesome scene continued. Hatred was crawling his way out of Insanity's body, the flesh of the once living persona now a gory mess.

Vegeta stood dumbfounded and shocked as the rest of Hatred's bulky form tore through skin, blood, and bone. A satisfied smirk rested on his black lips and he stood straight, his clawed lizard feet kicking away the remaining flesh from his bloody toes. His clothing and skin had been streaked with sticky blood, but the demon was somehow making it slide from his flesh, leaving the prince with a full view of his ghastly form.

It seemed Hatred had decided to change costume. No longer was he wearing Vegeta's blue shirt and Goku's orange pants, but now was in full black attire. His leaner, muscular form was covered with tight black leather, the material making him glisten with the darkness that consumed him. Crawling up his muscular arms, the blackness stretched to his palms where the leather looped itself around his thumbs. The strong muscles of his upper body gleamed, his pectoral, abdominal, and back muscles clearly sticking out with unhidden power. His legs, too, were covered in black, the glistening leather stretching down to his pale lizard feet. Altogether the new appearance revealed the flexible nature of Frieza, Vegeta, and Goku, but the darkness added even more terror to the creature. His skin appeared whiter, his gleaming red irises more haunting, and his black lips protruding even more. From his black pants, the dangerous Frieza tail swung back and forth gracefully, anticipating its next attack.

There was angry splashing behind him and Vegeta turned to see Pride impatiently wringing out his cape as Honor adjusted his silver crown and brushed icy water from his face. The two appeared calm besides being on the annoyed side, and when comfortable with their appearances, turned their attention to the intruder. Faces set and serious, both princely personas strode over to the bloody mess on the once immaculate white floor, their demeanor never wavering.

"Had to have a grand entrance, did we?" Pride barked, his gold armor glittering in the bright light of the hallway.

"What a dishonorable and cruel way to dispose of your partner," Honor spoke, his voice soft yet cold at the same time. He circled around the splatter of blood on the floor, his eyes even darker and angrier than Pride's.

Vegeta nodded his agreement and tried to keep his confidence within his expression. But neither of these personas had faced this beast. He had murdered a super-saiyajin four, he had defeated and almost killed both him and Goku, and he had managed to pick off Vegeta's personas one by one. Vegeta knew this anger and hatred. He knew the power this persona held, and he was frightened by it. Being so close to Hatred so suddenly was unexpected, and the way the monster decided to appear had not calmed his nerves.

"Insanity," Vegeta said, wincing at the slight tremor in his voice. "Why enter this land in such a way? What point were you trying to prove?"

Hatred crossed his arms. He appeared much taller to Vegeta, but they stood at about the same height. The power that surrounded the creature seemed to increase his physique, as well, but he had much of Frieza's smaller, leaner looks.

The horned persona grinned, his white teeth glistening from behind black lips. His tail twitched with amusement at Vegeta's concern for the crazed persona. His red eyes trailed past Deranged and he gave a small chuckle.

"Your mind is still quite strong, I must say," he rasped, his voice sounding so much like all three characters within him. "This land you have fallen into actually is inescapable. The hole you fools fell through is the only way in. There is no way out. Luckily for me, I share such a strong tie to so many personas in this mind; I can travel wherever I please. With my strength and talents I can communicate through any persona in here. Insanity here…well…here and there," he explained with a laugh as he gestured to the chunks of flesh on the floor, "was more than willing to help me get here to find you. You idiots allowed yourselves to get sucked into a place where I couldn't get to you…so I had to get a hold of a very dear persona of mine. Insanity didn't need much convincing. With his addled mind, he was extremely malleable and easily confused. I merely had to enter his mind and create a split personality within him; a split personality that actually split him in half!"

The cold, lifeless hallway echoed with icy laughter as the awful beast cackled. The monster had convinced an insane being to die for him; die in a most horrid and agonizing way.

"Well, then you're stuck in here, too," Pride mused. "Things will get tough and you will have no way to escape."

Hatred's blood-red eyes traveled over the arrogant being before him and he sneered at the powerful saiyajin.

"Did you not just hear what I said? I can tear through anything. In the impossible chance that you weaklings get me at a disadvantage I will simply go through another persona outside these walls. Ha! But little do you know that surrounding this cozy little asylum is my world, the world of hell and tortures. If these walls are torn down, you will all find yourselves in the worst environment you have ever seen."

"Let's get cracking then," Pride snapped, his sharp words cutting into Hatred's speech. The proud prince gave Vegeta a confident smirk. "We need to do some house cleaning."

Hatred sighed and cracked his neck with much boredom. He still had not uncrossed his arms as Pride and Honor approached, their saiyajin instincts kicking in. Vegeta, too, had turned as the others joined him at his sides. The three glared at the monster that stood so confidently in the blood and gore of another.

"Right here? This land will be destroyed. The homes of the others-"

"Deranged, go back to the others. I suggest you all take shelter," Vegeta said sternly, his eyes never moving from Hatred's face.

"And Insanity?"

"He's dead. Get out of the way," Pride growled, his tail flipping out from around his waist.

The ring leader of the freak show jerked as if he had been slapped. Bowing and lowering the brim of his tall hat, he quickly adjusted his red bow tie and cleared his throat. With a pompous accent he raised his chin and saluted. "Good luck fine sirs. I will give word to the others of our impending doom."

Throwing himself sideways, the ring master of the underworld circus cart wheeled away, his black shoes clicking on the floor as he disappeared. The three remaining saiyajins returned their attention back to the matter at hand where Hatred stood, barely able to contain his excitement for a fight.

"Honor," Hatred barked, startling the blue and silver clad prince, "I believe you will appreciate this. For fairness, I wish to demonstrate my strength so you know what you are up against."

"Going to blast a hole in the wall?" Pride scoffed.

Hatred rested a sly eye on the cocky persona and smiled at the pure arrogance of the man. He caught sight of the miniature medallion that rested on his forehead, the symbol of the saiyajin planet gleaming at the point of his widow's peak. Hatred couldn't help the hideous smile that appeared on his face at the sight of the thing, the Frieza within him enjoying the fact that even Vegeta's personas still loved their dead planet with all their hearts.

Decision made, Hatred twitched and the world spun with an absurd amount of power. The force of the wind from his attack sent Honor and Vegeta flying to the sides. Pride was not so lucky; his vision instantly gone as the demon had barely flinched, sending his energy shooting from his hands. There was no light and no heat, just pure energy and pressure that sent Pride sailing through the air. The brilliantly dressed prince slammed hard into the wall, the strong, white barrier not even cracking. The air was knocked out of him by the enormous strength and his world spun with painful colors and spots of black.

There was a second wave of wind and Vegeta squinted away from the rushing air as Honor was sent careening into the freezing stream that ran through the center of the white hallway. The water exploded from the concrete aqueduct as the blue prince skidded along the bottom of the incredibly hard surface and was carried away by the rushing current.

Vegeta turned just in time to see the horned beast catapulting himself straight toward him. The only thing that escaped him was a shocked gasp.

…………

Waiting was a most terrible thing, Goku had decided. He had no idea how the others had done it for so long. Five hours of just staring at lifeless forms, waiting for something to happen was a nightmare. Not knowing what to do made the situation so much worse.

Goku found himself pacing around the lookout for much of the time since he had woken up. Vegeta hadn't moved once and the third class saiyajin could not just sit there and stare down at his limp body. The others had thrown so many questions at him, questions he did not and could not answer. Bulma and Trunks's staring blue eyes, Chi-Chi's bitter and imploring comments, and all the others' curious and suspicious questions had made Goku want to scream. He didn't want to see these people. He didn't want to face guilt right now. He wanted to see Vegeta. He wanted to know what he was doing and protect him.

Stopping his mad pacing for a moment, Goku peered across the lookout to see the backs of all his friends and family as they stared down at Vegeta's lifeless form. They were worried for him, too. Even Yamcha and Tien seemed upset by this occurrence. The third class bit his thumb and continued to stare at the crowd. If only Vegeta truly knew that he actually had people who cared for him, that even the earthlings who once hated him wanted him to pull through. Perhaps with this knowledge his personas could grow stronger. He would be stronger. He could change.

But it was Vegeta's energy that suddenly changed. It felt as if it were dropping…rapidly. In a flash Goku was pushing his way through Piccolo and Gohan, his eyes wide and breaths coming in fast. All the other fighters were in motion, their senses picking up the disturbance, as well. Bulma flew from her chair, her blue eyes wide with panic.

"What is it? Tell me, what is it? WHAT IS IT?!"

Yamcha threw an arm around his ex-girlfriend as a sign of comfort and to calm her. His face was tight and serious as he stared down at Vegeta's paling body. He held the jerking, trembling woman in his arms, but he could only feel the panic that took place within Vegeta's mind. He was struggling to live within his very brain. He was killing himself.

Goku kept chanting to himself over and over again, "no, no, no," as he knelt down and placed a callused hand on the wet towel over Vegeta's forehead.

"I have to go back in. He's facing Hatred, I know it."

A rough hand grabbed his torn orange shirt and shook him out of his worried trance.

"Dad, he specifically removed you from the picture. If Vegeta doesn't want your help…you cannot help him."

Goku's terrified face stared up at his eldest son, his teary eyes shocking Gohan to the very core. Never had the half-saiyajin seen such a lost and frightened expression on his father's face. Something had happened within Vegeta's mind that had changed Goku more than any of them realized.

With his hand on Vegeta's cool forehead, Goku could sense the panic and pain the prince was experiencing. His whole body trembled as Vegeta remained motionless, his power level dropping further and further.

"Pride and Honor…they weren't strong enough," the third-class whispered. "Please let me back in."

"Father may have kicked Goku out of his head, but he hasn't banned any of us," a young brave voice shouted. "With this persona, or whatever he's fighting, he'll need more than just Goku to help him. I'm ready to kick the hell outta anyone who's out to hurt my dad!"

All eyes turned the very angry, very arrogant purple-haired prince, his arms crossed over his chest and blue eyes on fire. Trunks glared at all those around him and walked over to his unconscious father on the cot in the center of the room. He stood next to the kneeling Goku and placed his hand on his father's face, feeling the saiyajin prince's mental turmoil. Glancing up at Piccolo and then Dende he gave a reassuring nod.

"I'm going in. I don't know who wants to go with, but I need help getting a mental connection so I can enter his mind."

Dende's eyes widened and he shot a nervous glance toward Bulma, only to see her biting her thumb in deep thought. Her brilliant blue eyes stared seriously ahead, looking right past all the fighters and Vegeta, too. Everyone expected her to start screaming or fighting back any moment, but she had not said a word.

"If Trunks gets to go in, I'm going, too!" Goten cried.

"This is not a vacation!" Chi-Chi shrieked at her youngest. "Goten, you leave this up to Vegeta and his family. You can't get in the way by playing around with Trunks in there!"

"No, he should come. Our Gotenks fusion is as strong if not stronger than Goku's super-saiyajin three," Trunks replied quietly, his eyes looking guiltily to his mother. "But…I won't go if you don't want me to, Mom."

The blue-haired woman shook her head and sighed. Dropping her eyes, she searched for a pack of cigarettes in her jacket pocket, pulled one out, and lit it after a few shaky tries. Everyone around her could see her desperate attempts to fight back tears. It was difficult to watch the struggling mother. If her only child was lost in this battle, there were very good chances Vegeta would be killed, as well. But Bulma was not one to worry or scream like Chi-Chi. By the reactions of all the fighters, Vegeta was in desperate need of help. And she could not let Trunks sit by his father's side while his life ebbed away. The boy was strong indeed, and he was a warrior.

"This will be a very emotional and terrifying mission, Trunks," Bulma said softly with a cracking voice. "I'm sure you will see things you never knew about your father while inside his mind." She reached out her arms, beckoning her son for a hug. The purple-haired child ran to her, throwing his arms around his mother before heading into battle. "Be careful, Trunks. Just be careful."

"I will, Mom."

They held each other a moment longer before the young half-saiyajin turned around, his face set and ready for battle, looking exactly like his father. Approaching the tall cot where his father lay, Trunks stared down at the dying prince.

"I'm ready. What do I need to do?"

Dende stepped forward, but a large green hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'm going, too," Piccolo boomed. "We need someone who knows the ways of a living mind. With Kami's knowledge and my experience with different personalities, you'll need my help."

"I'm going, too," Gohan said sternly.

"Not both my sons!" Chi-Chi roared with a defeated huff. The woman knew there was no way to stop her determined children, though, once their minds were made. Goten gave a cheer at the idea of going on an adventure with his best friend and older brother.

Goku and Trunks looked up as Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten approached. Goku gave a warm smile to his friends and nodded. Standing, the tall saiyajin gave a confident nod to everyone else in the small lookout room.

"I don't think Vegeta would be too pleased to see us within his mind," Tien explained with a small laugh. He looked at Yamcha and the human shrugged bashfully.

"Good luck guys. With all of you in there, there's no way this persona-dude can win," the scar-faced man said.

"Sounds like a nuthouse to me," Eighteen mused. "Take some pictures if you can."

The crowd laughed quietly, enjoying the moment of humor before going into such a strange and dangerous mission. Gohan hugged Videl tightly, the two whispering to each other before Gohan circled the small bed in which Vegeta lay.

"So…how do we do this?" Goku asked. "It was easy for me since I was lying right next to him. But now there are five of us!"

Dende scampered up and took in the scene. Turning to Mr. Popo, the young namek asked for him to roll in a few more cots to place around Vegeta.

"As long as you have some connection to Vegeta's body, you can enter his mind," Dende explained. "The easiest way to enter Vegeta's mind will be to connect with Goku and then travel inside, since he was one with Vegeta's brain for so long. So, Goku, please act as a guide for the others."

The third class nodded and hopped back onto the cot he had originally slept on. Mr. Popo wheeled in four other cots, angling them so the fighters could reach out and lay a hand somewhere on the unconscious prince.

"Didn't Vegeta banish Goku from his mind, though?" Oolong muttered as the warriors clambered onto the tall mats.

Goku sighed and got comfortable on his back. "He'll be angry when he sees me, but I'm sure he'll get over it when we win."

Trunks lay on the cot to the right of Vegeta's head and turned onto his side so he could securely press his palm against his father's forehead. Goku placed his hand against the other side of Vegeta's skull. Goten gripped the prince's right arm, Piccolo grabbed his left, and Gohan had a firm grip on the saiyajin's right wrist.

Chi-Chi sidled up to Goku's side, her worried eyes boring into his. Her face held an unusual expression, one of sadness and something the third-class could not place.

"Be careful, Goku," she said softly. "Be careful in battle…and be careful how you act, and well…be safe."

She leaned down and kissed her husband's forehead before patting her sons' legs and kissing them, too. The housewife wrung her hands nervously and made her way back to the large group that sat around the battle-ready warriors.

Goku turned away from his wife and looked at Vegeta's cold face, but was distracted by what Chi-Chi had said. She seemed to be warning him of something. She had appeared…suspicious in a way. "Be careful how you act…"

His pounding heart was ignored as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Ignoring the cold cloth on Vegeta's forehead, he called out to the minds of Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. They, too, had closed their eyes and connected with his mind. With his heart pounding with excitement now, the third-class was anxious to get back into Vegeta's mind. He had no idea what awaited him there now, but it was time to see the prince once more…and he could not wait.

'_Hi everyone! Sorry if this chapter took a while. I will definitely try to get a new chapter up soon, because my semester is about to start again in about a week…and it looks worse than my previous one! So, with the soon-to-be busy-ness that's approaching, I hope to get out some updates before I'm swamped. Thanks for reading and reviewing!'_


	34. Pride vs Hatred

Disclaimer: No, I did not create Dragonball Z or any of the characters. It all belongs to our dear friend Akira Toriyama. This is a non-profit fanfic written just for fun.

Chapter 34

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo could sense Goku's excitement as they were swept into a terrifying darkness. They felt their reality shift as they connected with Vegeta's mind and broke through his mental barriers. The warriors were floating lightly through pure darkness, not knowing where was up and what was down. Glowing with their ki, the fighters could see each other, but nothing else. The blackness swallowed them and they had no idea in which direction to turn.

Goku swam through the air towards them, a large, excited grin on his face. Gracefully, the orange-clad fighter hovered near the others and lowered his legs, allowing his feet to touch solid ground. His sons, Piccolo, and Trunks eyed his actions and did the same, surprised to feel solid underneath their feet, too.

"Is this how all of Dad's mind looks?" Trunks asked with some disappoint in his voice.

Goku laughed out loud and shook his head. "No way. Your dad is way more complex than this. This is the barrier that we have to enter before we get into his brain. There's a trick to getting in, though." Snapping his fingers Goku peered into the darkness as if searching for something…or someone. "Now you have to be really quiet or you'll scare him away."

"WHO?" Goten shouted with excitement.

There was a collective "Ssshhh" at the young boy as Goku patted his son's head and then called into the darkness lightly.

"Shadow. Shadow, it's me, Goku. Can you come help us?"

As expected, there was complete silence and darkness as the third-class's voice faded into the black depths. Goku could feel the others shift nervously, waiting for something to happen. Even Goku felt a gnawing tension as he wondered if he would be allowed to enter. But of course, Shadow did have a hero-worship mindset toward Goku. Even if the small persona were aware of his banning, the little guy would let him in.

"Shadow?"

Piccolo eyed his powerful friend, hearing the slight ring of desperation in the man's voice. If Goku was not confident, there was a good chance that they would not be entering this mind. But just as he thought this, a flash of movement caught his eyes. The sharp namek turned his head toward the action, the darkness making it almost impossible to see what was making its way toward them.

Goku could see Trunks and Goten stiffen as footsteps drew closer. The third class smiled as his strong eyes saw the white boots of the persona carrying the black-clad body forward. His heart seemed to swell as he remembered the first time he met this persona. The young saiyajin had been dressed in all blue, his body beaten and eyes terrified. He was the single being that protected Vegeta's mind, fighting off any mental abuse or scars he had received in his life.

But as Shadow drew closer, Goku could see that he, too, had changed during this painful episode. Still carrying the wounds and bruises on his face and body, Goku could see that the child carried himself taller. He had an air of bravery and pride with him that appeared non-existent when Goku first met him. He had changed out of the torn, bloodstained blue garments, and into the skin-tight black material that showed off his thin, yet muscular form. Even though it was Vegeta who had been changing throughout this journey, it was reflected with each individual persona seen in his mind.

Trunks and Goten immediately straightened from their protective stances as soon as Shadow appeared plainly in their view. Goku hid a small smirk at their open-mouthed expressions as a being about six or seven years older than they drew near, his face identical to Vegeta's, only much younger.

Timidly, the teenager sauntered closer like an abused animal when he saw the crowd with Goku. His dark, bruised eyes shot back and forth from one astonished face to the other. Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other with wide eyes and then back down to the little Vegeta before them, the whole lot of them just amazed to see the other.

"Hi, Shadow," Goku said lightly, earning a startled jump from the black-clad warrior.

Large eyes slowly turned up to look at the face of the hero Shadow admired so much, but Goku could see an expression of guilt on the boy's face. From under tangled bangs, the persona eyed him with an apologetic look upon his pale face and his body hunched in what looked like shame.

"Why do you call him Shadow," Gohan muttered out the corner of his mouth, his eyes never leaving the miniature Vegeta.

Goku smiled at his son and then to his small friend. "Because that's this persona's name. Sure, he's a personality of Vegeta, but he's a person all on his own, too."

Gohan could sense the affection in his father's voice and he realized how much Goku did truly care for each individual persona within Vegeta's mind. The kind-hearted warrior had grown attached and Gohan understood that this was a mission of great importance. This battle struck Goku in an extremely emotional way. Something had happened between him and Vegeta and Goku refused to turn his back on the prince and the personas that dwelled within his mind.

Goku knelt down so that he was eye level with the shorter prince. The being shifted nervously, his eyes scanning the newcomers nervously. He was only used to Goku and these others made him uneasy.

"Shadow, Vegeta is in trouble. Do you understand? We need to get back into his mind to help him."

Shadow gulped and stared down at his feet, his bangs covering his sorrowful expression. Goku looked up at his allies with a sideways smile. Shadow's silence was to be expected, but Goku knew that they needed to hurry and he was sure Piccolo and the others disliked the stalling.

"Shadow. You do know who all these guys are right? They're here to help. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are all here to help save this mind. I know you want Vegeta to succeed."

The young saiyajin heaved a sigh and muttered to himself in the saiyajin language, then looked Goku directly in the eyes, his expression filled with shame and grief.

"Vegeta said no," he whispered. Goku blinked in surprise and stared up at the others. "Do not allow Kakarotto in. I am…with sorrow. I am…sorry."

"That's no surprise," Piccolo said. "Trust Vegeta to be thorough about keeping us out."

Goku looked around desperately. He breathed a sigh, as well, and then turned back to Shadow.

"Shadow, you know that if you let us in, Vegeta will be saved. You won't ever have to be afraid again. I know he told you not to let me in…but I'm sure he won't be angry if-when we win."

The small being shook his head violently and turned away, his large eyes staring up into the blackness in which he dwelled. His frazzled tail swung back and forth with indecision. He wished he could help Goku. The man had been nothing but kind to him and all of Vegeta's other personas. It was unfair that he had to turn his back on the kind-hearted warrior…but it was Vegeta he served. He was there to protect the prince and follow what he said.

A hand landed on his bony shoulder and he jumped. Whipping his head to the side, he came eye to eye with blue. From under purple hair, sly eyes stared closely into his black ones. Trunks leaned against the slightly taller prince as if they were old pals, a clever smile on his face.

"You know, buddy, you don't mind if I call you buddy, do you?" But as Shadow opened his mouth to reply, Trunks continued. "Anyway, my father, yes, my dad, Vegeta, told you not to let…GOKU in. But just Goku, right?" Shadow nodded frantically, wanting to be rid of this intimidating child immediately. "So, he didn't say anything about not letting US in…right?"

Nodding again, Shadow looked over his shoulder to Goku who simply shrugged. The nervous saiyajin looked at the floor, but Trunks shook him slightly to get his attention. Wrapping his arm fully around Shadow's shoulders was a stretch for the eight-year-old half saiyajin, but he kept the sly buddy/buddy act going with the sheltered persona.

"There should be no need for indecision, my friend. You see, I'm Vegeta's son, which technically makes me related to you, too. Family shouldn't turn their backs on other family members. In fact, you should be opening the door to this mind without hesitation. I am only here to help. You see Piccolo, Goten, and Gohan there? They're here to help, as well. Denying us entrance is like denying a son the love of his father and vice versa, which is basically what you'll be doing if you don't let me in." Shadow had tried to contemplate this, but Trunks spun around and planted his palms firmly on the shoulders of his young father. "Look. You let us in and we either win, which will get you in good in Vegeta's books…or we lose and you and I and all of us die, too. So…what's the problem here? Are you gonna let us?"

The Shadow persona trembled slightly as he backed away from Trunks's grasp and turned to Goku for help, but the third-class was looking away as if interested in something else. With a twitching tail, the persona lowered his head, but continued to trail a wary eye at Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten. He clasped his hands together and hurried back to Trunks. The lavender-haired prince leaned over as the shy being whispered in his ear.

Goku, Goten, and Gohan tried to strain their hearing, but the persona was far too quiet. Piccolo, though, caught every word, his dark eyes looking at Goku as the child spoke. The third-class noted the namek's look, but could not read his expression.

Trunks nodded and put a hand to his chin. Striding over to Goku, the son of Vegeta shrugged and held out a hand to the large saiyajin. Taking it as a sign of agreement from Shadow, Goku grinned and shook Trunks's hand excitedly.

"He said yes!"

Trunks remained silent momentarily. Closing his eyes and looking to the side, the sly boy shrugged.

"Wish us luck, Goku."

His stomach dropped and he shot a dumbfounded look to Trunks and then to Shadow.

"Just you four?"

Shadow looked at his feet and then slowly turned, his small boots carrying him into the darkness.

"He said that everyone except you could go. But, once we find my father, we're going to ask if you can come back in…so you should wait here."

Goku whined childishly, almost stomping his foot with impatience. "I have to _wait_…_here?"_

Trunks released his hand as Goku's grip got stronger and the smug little half-saiyajin meandered after Shadow. He turned and called through the darkness to the slightly glowing form of the powerful third-class.

"I'm sure my dad will let you back in once we convince him. Just…stay here!"

Piccolo and Goku's sons gave the distraught saiyajin pitied shrugs, not knowing how to get the man inside Vegeta's mind without Shadow's helping hand.

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I know how important this was to you," Gohan said, as he, too, started back pedaling toward Trunks and Shadow. "When we see Vegeta we'll definitely try to convince him to let you in."

"Bye, Dad!" Goten cried simply with a childish wave as he sprinted after his brother and best friend.

Piccolo gave his long time friend and rival a sideways stare as he saw Goku's sour expression.

"Perhaps it is better to wait," the wise namek boomed. "You and Vegeta have been through a lot during this mission. A bit more time apart will keep this situation contained. You know as well as I that if you go barging into the scene, it will only result in more complication."

"Yeah…but…he went out of his way to tell Shadow to keep me out!" Goku barked, startling Piccolo with his sudden anger.

The namek stared a moment longer at Goku and then turned to follow the others. "We will return with Vegeta in hand, Goku. Remain patient."

And with that, the caped alien turned away from his ally, his heart racing with the fact that he could feel Goku's very anger beginning to rise to an uncomfortable and surprising level. Indeed, this mission had definitely changed the third-class…for the worst it seemed.

Gathered around Shadow Vegeta, the four fighters watched as the child placed a gloved hand against the velvety blackness and with one graceful swoop, slid his finger along the darkness. There was a blinding stream of light, as the dark environment was torn open like a curtain. The warriors shielded their eyes from the narrow split, but they could not ignore the cool air that swept through the once still and dead area. Trunks squinted into the sudden brightness and gasped at the world revealed below.

Shadow stood to the side and wrenched the opening wider. He kept his distance from Trunks, disliking the outgoing, spontaneous boy and his wild actions. Staring up at Piccolo and the others from under black bangs, the boy nodded downward, indicating that it was time to jump into Vegeta's mind at last.

"Thank you, Shadow," Gohan said. He turned into the darkness once more and gave his father a small wave and apologetic smile.

With a small hop, the older Son disappeared into the new, vast world they were introduced to. Trunks and Goten immediately followed, Piccolo close behind. Shadow watched as the four warriors landed in the complex mind, an expression of worry on his face. Leaning back he slid a hand across the darkness and separated the two worlds once more. Keeping his head turned away from Goku, Shadow's dark eyes couldn't help but slide over to where the third-class stood. With a shaky sigh, Shadow closed his eyes and slowly faded from Goku's sight. The man was on his own now.

…………….

Vegeta did not like being used as a punching bag, especially with the amount of force Hatred was using. The saiyajin's world was spinning as the horned-headed beast plowed his fist repeatedly into his face and body. Vegeta had put up his defenses, but one strike to the arm by Hatred's fist sent the warrior's world crashing into an explosion of pain.

Toying with the weaker being, Hatred danced around the dazed and bleeding prince. Vegeta had remained in his super-saiyajin form for only a few minutes, but the wicked persona almost knocked the life out of him with just a few punches. When it looked like Vegeta would fall, Hatred wrapped his lengthy tail around his throat and gave a few "love taps" to his face. Slapping him back and forth, Hatred laughed maniacally as Vegeta tried to raise his power level.

Grabbing Vegeta by the scruff of his torn shirt, Hatred lifted him high and chuckled as a stream of blood landed on his pale face. With the cold, heartless eyes of Frieza glaring up at the panting saiyajin, Hatred licked the blood from his lips and lowered Vegeta to eye level.

"This must be so humiliating for you," he mused. "I think you may have lasted longer against Buu than against me…which is very pathetic, since he had you down in mere seconds. Tell me, what is it like to be defeated so easily by your very own persona?"

A glob of bloody spit landed in his eye for an answer and his fist immediately tightened as rage overcame him. Hatred flung the arm that was holding Vegeta behind him, and then launched the saiyajin into the ground, managing to crack the hard white surface. Still holding onto Vegeta's torn shirt, he repeated the action, creating a small crater in the floor.

"Weak little slave," Hatred hissed, his mad face glaring down at Vegeta's half-opened eyes. "And this is why you will die. This is why ALL your personas will die. Just looking at the weakness around me makes me ill." Pacing slowly back and forth, Hatred pressed his knuckles together behind his back, a stance Frieza very often took. His body was rigid with rage and disgust and his face twitched with madness. "The very fact that you and your pathetic personas are still walking and living is inconceivable to me. I look around this mind. I see its potential. I see what a masterpiece it could be…has come close to being, but you always ruin everything. Allowing weak, humiliating personas like Love, Truth, Kindness, and other pacifists to control here has made you a despicable saiyajin.

"No! Not even a saiyajin!" Hatred turned back to Vegeta so that he stood over him, and slowly placed a clawed foot on the wheezing prince's throat. "You cannot even call yourself a saiyajin. You have shamed your entire race with your mere existence. Raised by Frieza, you lost your saiyajin spirit long ago. But that was ok. You were a beautiful being, thriving and breathing in death and blood. When I was in control, we bathed in the blood of those we killed. We were nearly unstoppable." Hatred's eyes grew darker and he tightened the talons around Vegeta's throat, the persona's teeth clenching with anger. "But you ruined everything! Your failure to defeat even the weakest earthlings shamed not only you, but also every saiyajin dead or alive. Weeping like a baby to that…that third-class piece of shit! Falling for that blue-haired bitch and even allowing a tainted child into this world, a child with human blood, you are less of a saiyajin than Kakarotto. At least he achieved super-saiyajin first. He is almost unstoppable. And you just stood there your whole life and allowed it to happen!"

Vegeta weakly tried to pry the clammy lizard foot from his throat, but he was becoming faint with the lack of oxygen. Through vision blurred with blood and sweat, Vegeta stared up at the demonic face of his killer as the words he spoke pained him more than the physical agony he was feeling.

"Well, Kakarotto's time will come as soon as I finish you. I'll fix everything you fucked up, small prince, and I will become the true Saiyajin you were always too weak to be."

The talons tightened, the black nails on the three toes pinching together as they gripped Vegeta's esophagus. The prince flailed and kicked, trying to tear the vicious claws apart, but he was far too weak. He could only manage a few pathetic open-mouthed gasps for air as his vision burst with color. He bucked and choked, but it seemed that Hatred was surely through with him.

There was an enraged roar and the white hallway became blinding with golden light. Vegeta felt the foot tear away from his throat, the talons leaving three deep wounds in his neck. Clutching his aching skin, the prince coughed and wheezed, his bruised, swollen eyes catching a glimpse of red and gold.

Pride had awoken on the floor, his eyes moving frantically behind a film of red. He remembered that Hatred had moved insanely fast, his blast of energy sailing straight into the Saiyajin medallion on his forehead. The impact against the unbreakable wall had knocked him unconscious, and when he came to, he saw the persona he had to protect being strangled by the tail of the horrid lizard/saiyajin.

Listening closely to Hatred's little speech, the proud persona felt his blood turn to fire with rage at the arrogant words spoken. Pulling the chain around his forehead, the enraged saiyajin ripped out the medallion that had been sickeningly inserted into his skull. Ignoring the pain, the red and gold prince stood, his body shaking with rage as blood filled his vision. He barely noticed that the saiyajin emblem had been imprinted deeply into his head, but he looped the object back into place where it had originally rested and focused only on Hatred.

Wiping the sticky blood from his eyes, Pride watched as the demon stomped on the true persona's throat, his disgusting Frieza toes tightening with each word. With his rage boiling and saiyajin adrenaline rising, Pride didn't even realize his transformation into super-saiyajin. With a howling roar, the warrior launched forward, his green eyes wide with a vicious fire and mouth open, teeth glistening as he hollered.

Hatred barely had time to turn before Pride's golden glove plowed into his pale face. The creature was flung into the nearest wall, his bull-like horn chipping against the once smooth, white wall. Whipping his tail behind him, Hatred spun around, his red eyes wide and full of maddening rage. He saw Pride, the persona swallowed in a golden light, flying at him with his fist drawn back and tail flipping behind.

The horned-headed demon smirked and raised his power, as well, his body enveloped in the red flames of Goku's Kaio-Ken. Pride watched as the monster twitched and disappeared, his body too fast for him to track. There was a lick of wind behind Pride's ear and the saiyajin reacted instantly, his elbow flying back with such a force he heard the other slam into the wall on the other side of the wide hallway.

Turning with an arrogant grin, Pride saw Hatred hunched over, his hands cupping his bleeding nose and the wall cracked behind him.

"Looks like these walls can be broken after all," Pride barked with laughter.

There was a screeching holler and Hatred sprinted at his opponent wildly, his irises practically faded with power and tongue hanging out, making him look even more monstrous and crazed. Pride crouched and raised his power even more, his golden locks shooting up madly and skin glowing with the energy that flowed through him.

Hatred's rage was beyond his control now, his fist flying directly at the smirking face of his enemy. Pride simply sidestepped and flung his cape into the air, Hatred's bull-like horns tearing the red material and getting tangled in the burgundy cloth. Tearing it from Pride's shoulders, the beast fell to the ground, cursing and shrieking madly as his fingers tore it apart.

"I am quite the matador, I must say," Pride said with a laugh.

The cape was blasted into ashes as Hatred stood from the flaming heap, his body hunched and trembling violently as rage controlled his very being. His tail twitched madly and his fingers clenched and unclenched unconsciously. Pride could only see the back of the being, but he could hear the uneven breaths, the rasping growls as the monster tried to regain control.

"If you would please stop toying with him and just finish him off, that would be great," came an annoyed voice from behind.

Honor trudged forward, his hair falling in front of his face and his body completely sopping wet. He calmly walked past the seething Hatred and made his way toward the barely conscious Vegeta.

"Alright, alright," Pride sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "Hatred. Face me. I wish to see your face before I put a hole through it."

The shaking being remained where he stood, his back arched, his muscles twitching underneath the tight black material he wore. His hair was frazzled; the black locks this way and that, looking much like Goku's.

"Did you hear what I said?" Pride demanded. "Turn. Around."

Hatred kicked some ash from his feet and slowly turned toward his tormentor, his face lowered, but red eyes glaring up from under tangled bangs. The skin under his eyes was red and his black lips were parted and trembling. Sweat ran smoothly over his pale face and splashed onto the floor at his feet.

"You are looking quite the mess, Hatred," Pride mocked. He lifted a gloved finger and aimed it directly at the demon's forehead. "I heard the little speech you gave Vegeta. My, you sure do have an imagination; actually trying to convince Vegeta that he has absolutely no saiyajin pride." The humor left the persona's face and he scowled darkly at the twisted being before him. "I have all the pride in the world. I AM the pride of all saiyajins. I am the definition and object of what a saiyajin is and the power every saiyajin possesses. You…you are nothing. You are the tangled, disgusting mass of nothing Frieza left in his wake. But guess what, my friend? Frieza is dead…and you are too."

The energy left Pride's finger, the narrow beam striking Hatred directly in the forehead. But, the creature remained standing, his body still hunched and eyes gleaming madly at Pride, but his mouth was no longer hanging open and gaping. A wicked, nightmarish grin slowly stretched across his monstrous face. His shining, jagged teeth glistened from under the shadows of his bangs and the creature slowly stood taller. His back arched and he flung the hair from his face to reveal a burning symbol on his forehead where Pride's energy had struck. Shining brightly was a curved, intricate 'M', the letter a brilliant red as if it had been burned onto his skin.

Pride's eyes widened and he lowered his hand, his expression in total awe of what he was seeing. Hatred grinned at him and threw his head back madly, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"Surprise, surprise. I really must thank Vegeta for having done this." Hatred cackled wildly and threw an insane grin toward the fallen prince who was being tended to by Honor. "It really took a lot to get my rage up to this level, but it worked. Well done, Pride. The power of the Majin is truly a wonder."

Honor held Vegeta's head in his lap, his teeth clenched as he looked up at the insane being. None of the personas in Vegeta's mind knew that Babidi's evil power still resided within the prince. It appeared that the rumors were true and the horrid spell had given Hatred an extra boost of strength to come out of hiding and take over once and for all.

The prince jerked in pain beneath the blue and silver persona. His eyes cracked open and he peered up at the crazed monster that faced Pride with much amusement. This was entirely his fault, Vegeta thought sadly to himself. A moment of stupid indecision had led him to this, to the end of his life. He thought he had been rid of the Majin power when he self-destructed against Buu, but he was wrong. The cursed spell had leant Hatred the power to become strong again, to completely fuck up his mind, and he had let it happen.

A horrible, stupid decision on his part, he wanted to be the cold, dark killer he once was. He gave up his love for Bulma and Trunks just for strength…and it had now led to this. He had let down all his personas, his friends, and family.

Hatred's power had not even been fully unleashed yet, and it looked like Pride and Honor were going to be the first ones to feel it. Closing his eyes as a wave of vertigo hit him, Vegeta clenched his teeth in pain and bit down a moan. It was senseless to think that Hatred could be defeated. He was a fool to even face the creature, but he was an even bigger fool to have given the monster so much energy in the first place.


	35. Dark Transformations

Oh my god…I'M BACK

_Oh my god…I'M BACK!! Yes, after another semester of hell and horrible-ness I have finally continued. Please believe me when I say that this was the hardest year of my college career, what with having to deal with an overload of projects, homework, stupid classmates, hard classes, and another student wanting to possibly kill me. Anyway, I am so sorry to have not updated in such a long time. It is a crappy thing to do to readers. But I am alive and school is done. So, here is yet another chapter of "Too Many Voices."_

Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama is the man behind the magic and I am only writing a non-profit fanfiction to amuse myself and hopefully others.

Chapter 35

"Wow! Trunks look there! AH! Look at that! Whoa, I've never seen anything that cool! Aw, man!"

Goten ran back and forth as he investigated the dark maroon hallways of the Saiyajin castle. Here and there the wild-haired child poked and prodded at intricate vases, detailed carvings, and foreign objects he had never seen before. If he had a tail, it would have been waving frantically back and forth.

Trunks played it cool and merely rolled his blue eyes at the spectacle his best friend was making, but he, too, was quite amazed at the massive corridor they walked through. The arched ceilings with their curving, detailed buttresses and rafters made all four warriors gape in awe at the royal atmosphere. The velvet burgundy carpet that covered the thick marble floor faded in the distance of the long hallways as candles flickered like ghosts. Besides Goten's excited shouts, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo remained silent as they observed the artwork that was Vegeta's mind.

They had been walking for quite some time, just taking in everything they saw, and not even realizing that they had completely forgotten to help Vegeta. It wasn't until Gohan saw a faded picture on the wall, the frame chipped and dusty, but holding a magnificent ancient quality to it, that he truly remembered what they were all there for. The half-saiyajin's dark eyes scanned the broken, old image of what he could only imagine was the king of the saiyajins. The man had a sharp, angry glare to him, identical to Vegeta's. He had the same tall, spiked hair, though his appeared more rigid and lighter than the prince's, and he was sporting a thick, scruffy goatee. If he was not the king, he was definitely a descendant of the royal family.

Gohan gave himself a nod of determination and tightened the knot around his waist. The teen had been half-heartedly training with Videl when they heard of Vegeta's plight and rushed to the lookout in their fighting gear. Gohan wore a purple outfit, reminiscent of Piccolo's clothing. Tied with a red sash at the waist, Gohan was in one of his favorite uniforms.

"Hey you two," Gohan called to the boys that sprang ahead of him and Piccolo. "Enough playing around. We need to find Vegeta."

Goten was in the process of climbing up a tall table to see what type of delicate ceramics he would probably break, and turned to pout at his older brother for ruining his fun. Trunks stopped his meandering and turned back to the eldest Son. With a determined glare, the purple-haired half-saiyajin nodded curtly.

The four warriors opened their minds and searched for Vegeta's energy for several minutes, only to find that they could not sense anything at all. Bewildered and growing nervous at their dulled senses, they pushed their thoughts even further. But the four great fighters could not locate a single energy in the area of Vegeta's mind.

"I thought Goku said there were thousands of personas everywhere," Trunks snapped.

Piccolo nodded and scanned the dark, quiet corridor. It was an eerie and unnerving sensation to hear such silence and feel absolutely no life force surrounding them. In the giant, ornate castle that seemed to have once been filled with such life, there was an absolute lack of it now.

"What do we do now?" Gohan asked lightly.

Goten's shrill voice cut in and his fists clenched tightly. "Hey, I can't even feel you guys!"

There was a surprised blink of eyes before all four warriors threw their thoughts directly at each other. It was true that it was difficult to feel one another, but there was still some life to be reached. It seemed the closer they were, the more they could sense.

But even if their psychic abilities were not working properly, their other senses were running just fine.

"What…is that smell?" Gohan muttered as the slight fragrance of scented smoke wafted their way.

The sound of shuffling feet crept from behind and all four warriors turned quickly to see who or what was approaching. From the shadows, a very small form could be seen. Whatever it was, it wasn't in a big hurry. In fact, the figure seemed to be staggering.

Stepping into the candlelight, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks spied a small hooded being approaching slowly, one hand outstretched and tipping some ash from an incredibly long cigarette holder. Wearing a deep maroon cloak, the small figure blended in with the dark surroundings.

Piccolo could hear wheezing breath coming from the creature and he felt that it was no threat. In fact, the hooded stranger stopped abruptly, dropped the burnt cigarette holder, and shuddered as he fell. It wasn't a long drop for the incredibly small being, but it was alarming to see someone fall flat on his face like that.

Gohan hurried over and lifted the stranger so he was sitting upright. Pulling the hood from his head, Gohan's eyes widened as he peered at a child that looked no more than six or seven…and had an identical face to Vegeta. With low-hanging bangs and a beaten expression, the mini-Vegeta stared up at Gohan's surprised stare. Forcing a smile, the small prince tried to speak, but coughed violently instead. Gohan held the boy steady as he tried to clear the phlegm from his lungs and nodded to the others to come closer.

When the small saiyajin finally calmed his rough cough, he scrubbed at his dirty face with his heavy cloak.

"It is not possible to sense others within a mind. We are all mere thoughts and cloudy personas, even you," he explained, his voice young and soft. "You will need to allow all your other senses to guide you."

There was another attack of violent coughs and the small saiyajin struggled to catch his breath. It looked like he had seen some fighting. There were small cuts all over his face and his cloak was torn and burnt. Dirt completely covered him, as if he had been hiding in a trench for days.

"That's why cigarettes are bad," Goten whispered to Trunks as the mini-Vegeta hacked and wheezed.

Trunks elbowed his friend in the side and rolled his eyes. Sometimes the boy could be so dense.

"Why are you in such a poor condition?" Piccolo asked.

The being looked at him with a saddened stare and then lowered his black eyes. The boy appeared absolutely beaten and lost.

"Hatred had become bored with tearing apart the castle. He moved to the outer world and decided to wreak havoc there. The land that was once so beautiful. Years of hard work…improvements on Vegeta's part. The acceptance of Earth culture…everything…destroyed," he choked out. The boy's body was trembling now as he thought back to the evil that had darkened the land where he lived.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Duh, it's Vegeta," Trunks muttered.

Gohan held up a quieting finger and returned his gaze to the young prince on the floor. The cloaked figure shook his head as if he didn't know. He was terrified. It seemed that he had only just escaped Hatred's wrath and had been wandering the castle for quite some time.

"ST," he whispered. He saw the confused stares and let a sad smile pass his lips. "Or so I used to be called. Spiritual Thinking. Intelligence." He let out a bitter scoff as hot tears filled his eyes. "I have been only a fool. We are surely done for."

"Don't say that," Gohan said as he laid a hand on the child's trembling shoulder. "You just had a scare. This Hatred guy seems like a true monster. But you're ok now."

Spiritual reached for his cigarette holder and whipped it unexpectedly at the kind-hearted half-saiyajin. Gohan barely dodged it, but stared in shock at the suddenly enraged boy. Hopping to his feet, the persona paced angrily back and forth, his brown tail quivering from beneath his cloak.

"Veheshin's mistakes and death I predicted perfectly," he growled, his youthful face a mask of rage and confusion. "Goku and Vegeta's interactions I saw and calculated with ultimate ease. It's despicable, incomprehensible that I completely miscalculated everything here. Asking for Goku's help, trusting that arrogant prince's teamwork skills, and actually relying on the fools to save us all was a huge and unforgivable mistake on my behalf. Inconceivable, unbelievable!" Spiritual was ranting now; spit flying from his mouth as he paced wildly. It seemed that he believed this was his entire fault. It seemed that he had never been wrong before and something inside snapped.

He paused and turned to the four fighters staring at him with awed expressions. Spiritual Thinking's face was lacking all color and his eyes were dark and ghostly.

"We are all going to die," his high-pitched, childish voice hissed. "If I am incorrect, if I have completely miscalculated all of Vegeta's actions AND those of others….we are doomed. Hatred will win. We are going to die. He will destroy everything within this mind. We are all doomed!" He had started screaming now, his hands flying to face in mind-numbing terror. Repeating the fact that they were all going to die over and over again, his voice shrieking, Spiritual began to wheeze and cough, a chunk of black flying into his cupped hands. With a strangled hiccup, the boy's eyes rolled into his head and he sagged to the floor motionless.

As Gohan ran to the unconscious being's side, Trunks rubbed the back of his short hair with a disturbed expression upon his young face.

"Well, that was a nice vote of confidence right there."

"Now we have an unconscious persona in our midst and we still have no idea where to find Vegeta," Piccolo groaned.

How Goku was ever able to navigate this madhouse, the namek did not know. It seemed impossible to find Vegeta without being able to sense him or find a way through the castle.

But even as he thought this, he heard a click behind one of the immaculate wooden doors in the hallway. The fighters around him tensed as the plank cracked open and a cautious eye peered out. Hidden behind a pair of black glasses, the ever-scowling and annoyed face of Vegeta spied the four people standing clueless in the tall corridor.

Stepping out of the doorway, the sharp saiyajin peered at the little body on the floor. With a pitied "tsk tsk," he shook his head and moved closer to the Earth warriors. Trunks peered at the man that looked identical to his father. He had the same expression and haughtiness to him, but his clothing was that of a pale lavender, collared shirt and plain tan khakis. He also wore thick black glasses, something his father would never need.

Educational Intelligence sauntered forward and caught the imploring expression on Trunks's face. He gave a curt shake of the head and peered back down at ST.

"No, kid, I'm not your dad."

"He's most likely getting his ass handed to him right now," another rough voice blurted from the darkened doorway.

There stood a saiyajin wearing the exact armor Vegeta had worn during the battle against the androids. He had a hazy expression in eyes, but did not look threatening in the least.

"Honesty, get back inside. I do not require help from some drunken fool," Ed snapped.

The armored prince rolled his eyes and staggered from the doorway entrance. The Earth warriors watched the interaction between the two with dumbfounded expressions. They had just seen two identical Vegetas, both looking like the prince they knew and both speaking with the ever-tiring air of the arrogant fighter. It was amazing to see so many diverse characteristics of the true Vegeta, yet differ from the original, too.

Ed looked at each fighter with a disapproving eye. "Ah, more intruders. Allowing Kakarotto in was pushing it, but now we have four new "guests."' He glanced at the unmoving form of Spiritual Thinking and sighed. Bending down, he retrieved the boy easily. "Well, at least you tried, Spiritual. Sitting here on our asses probably would not have done us any good either."

"Um, Excuse me," Gohan said lightly. "We don't exactly know what's going on here, but we need to find Vegeta and help him fight this Hatred persona. Do you—"

"Yes, I know how you can get there. I haven't the foggiest idea why Shadow dumped all of you here, but we were able to contact him so he could rewire some of Vegeta's circuits for a readily available way to find him. Follow me."

The four warriors looked at each other briefly and then shrugged. Stepping in line behind the collared-shirted persona, they followed him into the darkened hallway.

……………..

Pride stared forward with angry green eyes. Occasionally his body would glow with fierce yellow energy as his nerves rattled within him, but the feisty saiyajin had not moved yet. He glared at the glowing mark on Hatred's forehead, unable to take his eyes away from the horrid M that Vegeta had worn only a month before.

Hatred's body was shaking from the electric energy that consumed him. His shoulders jerked and his mouth spread into a hideous, toothy grin. The long tail behind him shuddered and twitched as he seemed barely able to contain the power that flowed through him.

"What you fools seem to forget is that I have Frieza's power to transform and change shape." He let out a harsh laugh. "Of course, as a saiyajin…I have that ability, too."

Pride, Honor, and Vegeta watched with creeping fear as the monster's tremors became more pronounced. His energy crackled around him, red and black jets of color streaming around his twisted form. From Hatred's pale fingers grew long black nails, each about three inches long and twitching to kill. His grinning mouth took on a grimace of what looked like pain as his teeth paled with a yellow stain and grew into jagged bone. His back jerked, the muscles bulging as two long, white spikes protruded from his shoulder blades. His black, leather shirt tore as two smaller ones joined the larger spikes lower on his back. Hatred's appearance was reminiscent of Frieza's third form, the spiked bones close, if not identical to the alien-headed transformation Frieza had been years ago.

More tearing was heard as small individual spikes lined his forearms. The horns upon his head arched out even further, the curves becoming wild and the ending points turning amazingly sharp. The three saiyajins watched as his body lengthened and grew taller, his face taking on a devilish form as his jaw lowered to make room for his teeth. Reaching up with one twitching, spider-like claw, he tore away the constraining black shirt that stretched across his upper body, revealing his ever paling skin. He had the torso of a saiyajin, but he was becoming as white as a sheet, just like Frieza.

With a vicious growl, Hatred's purplish-red tongue licked its way across his yellowed, glassy teeth as he cracked his neck and fingers. Stretching like a cat awoken from its nap, the horrid persona looked at his enemies with amused red irises.

He smirked at Pride's growling face, and then peered at the injured Vegeta held in Honor's protective grip.

"I'm done with all this playing around. I want to finish off the "true" persona as fast as I can…but I'm assuming you two idiots will fight me with your last dying breaths."

Pride crouched and let out a rage filled growl. "You got that right," he hissed, and then phased right before the towering monster.

Flinging a golden glove forward, Pride sent an enormous blast of energy directly into Hatred's sculpted abs, the explosion blinding all in the battle worn hallway. The plaster on the white ceiling broke off in chunks from the power that resonated in the confined environment. The icy water in the stream splashed over the edges of the geometric channel and Vegeta's ears rang from the piercing sound. The blast would have annihilated any normal warrior in seconds.

But from the dusty wreckage a burning red symbol broke through the smoke. The gleaming red M spoke to the three that Hatred was still very much alive and unharmed. Pride stared at the small sign through the hazy smoke, his heart pounding in his chest. That was one of his strongest attacks…and he had performed it point-blank into Hatred's stomach!

No one saw the shadowy figure in the dust move at all, but an immensely powerful fist threw itself from the falling plaster and pale haze. Pride's head snapped back forcefully, his green eyes instantly blank as the white knuckles slammed into his nose and mouth. Sailing backwards, the arrogant being just barely missed colliding with Honor and Vegeta. The lizard/saiyajin's clawed feet traveled across the dirty floor toward the two on the ground, his grinning face appearing through the clearing debris.

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Honor's silver shoulder. Pulling himself up and wincing at the pain in his body, Vegeta glared at the wicked being approaching. Staring at the flashing mark on Hatred's forehead, Vegeta felt his body shaking with the rage he felt toward the horrid monster and himself. Hatred was a creature that took on the appearance of the demon that ruined his whole life, and the prince had aided in his growing strength. Vegeta never got his chance to lay a hand on Frieza for what he did to him, but he sure as hell would not let the lizard ruin his own mind!

Ignoring the slow-healing wounds inflicted upon his body, Vegeta's glowing yellow power surrounded him. With a ferocious holler, the prince leapt from the ground, flying directly at the approaching monster and slamming his shoulder into the being's rock-hard gut. Hatred paused in surprised, but brought a hand down to grab Vegeta by the hair. The adrenaline-pumped saiyajin disappeared from his sight, shocking Hatred with his sudden energy. The horned-headed beast let out an annoyed snarl as a sizzling burst of power exploded against his bare back.

Whipping around in anger, Hatred swung a hand down at the smaller super-saiyajin, but his clawed palm was kicked away by a golden boot. An enraged face appeared before his eyes as Pride clasped his hands together and slammed them directly into Hatred's black hair.

"THE SAIYAJIN PRINCE NEVER FALLS!!" He hollered wildly.

It seemed that the small downfall had pushed Pride over the edge. In a flurry of wild attacks, the red and gold super-saiyajin pushed Hatred back, his fists flying and legs kicking. Vegeta watched the barrage of attacks and felt his own pride swelling. He never got the opportunity to see himself in action, so it was quite a unique treat to see his battle moves performed by a persona such as Pride. Raising his own power, Vegeta leapt from the ground and took out the beast's feet with a graceful kick.

He blinked at his sudden ability of balance, but had no time to dwell on it. A flash of blue and silver hovered above Hatred momentarily until Honor, too, jumped into the battle. Together the three super-saiyajins landed punch after punch and attack after attack on the larger being. Hatred held up his arms to block as much as he could, but it appeared that he was weakening.

Pride let out a crazed cackle and brought forth both hands. He hovered directly before Hatred's face as violet light gathered quickly at his palms. Vegeta knew the attack perfectly and ducked lower so as not to be beheaded. A look of surprise appeared on Honor's face and he instantly disappeared from sight.

"FINAL….FLA-"

Pride's words were cut off as Hatred's clawed hand stretched forward, his fingers cutting off all of his opponent's air as he gripped his throat. The determined saiyajin lost the attack, but not all of his energy. Lifting up two fingers he shot a narrow stream of blasts directly into Hatred's face, the move releasing him from the monster's grip.

But even as he fell from the insane being and attempted to escape his sights, Hatred let out a screeching holler. Whipping his nailed fingers upward, Hatred spun wildly and let loose a piercing stream of red power, the light stabbing into the ground and ricocheting off the walls and ceilings. Vegeta let out a pained curse as a beam of spiking energy collided with his knee, and Honor was blown away as Pride was sent skidding across the white concrete floor.

Hatred uncovered his bleeding face and snarled. His bloodshot red eyes glared at each saiyajin, his wide jaws snapping with fury. There were tiny holes all over his face where Pride's scattered energy had hit him. Small streams of blood leaked across his white skin and his black lips twitched with uncontrollable rage.

"No more going easy on you fools. Play time is over!" He hissed, his voice harsh and dark.

Powering up, a burning red energy surrounded him as tendrils of black and pink electricity burst. His glowing red irises disappeared and his body bulged with raw power. Throwing his head back, Hatred let out a shriek of fury. The M upon his forehead looked as if it had just been branded into his skin, the letter glowing with a deep, fiery red.

Vegeta cradled his aching knee, his eyes never straying from the horrid monster. He thought that Hatred had achieved his maximum power when he transformed, but it appeared now that he had just been hiding it. The energy that surrounded him was terrifying. They were viewing the combined strengths and powers of Vegeta, Goku, and Frieza, three amazing and almost unbeatable warriors.

Sweat ran down his face as he tried to come up with a way to defeat this monster, but it was hopeless. Hatred's energy never stopped and the prince had no idea how he would defeat a creature of his own mind. Facing Hatred was a grave mistake, and it looked as if he, Pride, and Honor were no match for his insanity or power.

…………..

"Do you have a plan, tactics, a starting point?" Asked the black-clad persona who sat in the bar with Honesty, Educational Intelligence, Passion, and the drowsy, yet conscious Spiritual Thinking.

Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll do what we always do. Go in and kick ass," Trunks replied.

Tactical Intelligence gave the violet-haired boy a flat stare and then sighed. "Well, nothing has worked so far…so good luck. The door's that way," he replied as he pointed his finger at the door far in the shadows of the dark bar.

"With all of us together, I can't imagine that Hatred will stand a chance. You say that Pride and Honor are with him? Well, with the four of us, too, I don't know how we can lose," Gohan explained, his eyes traveling from one face to the other. The personas stared back at him with vague, defeated expressions…except for Passion, who watched him with his hands clasped together and a large smile on his face.

"Indeed! It is true!" He called, leaping from his bar stool and standing upon the actual bar. "This is the spirit and confidence we need! Together, into the battle we shall go! Fighting the brave and noble fight! Defeating the enemy and evil that is Hatred, true saiyajin spirit will be revealed!"

Everyone stared up at the brightly dressed and wild prince, many with dumbfounded or confused expressions. Trunks brought a hand to his reddening face and let out a groan.

"I am not going to tell my father I just saw this."

Goten patted his friend on the back, but said nothing.

"Enough stalling," Piccolo boomed. "We thank you all for your help. I'm sure it's hard to have to call on outside forces to help, but Vegeta will be much better off when we are finished."

"We didn't call you," Ed muttered bitterly, but Piccolo said nothing.

He understood the pride Vegeta had and it seemed that the personas within this mind held the same attitude and beliefs. And as much as it was an amazing sight to behold when so many Vegeta personas were together, Piccolo wanted to continue on their mission as fast as possible.

"How do we get there?" Goten asked excitedly. "I wanna see what this ugly persona looks like."

"I'm sure you do," Honesty slurred into his drink.

"As I said, Shadow connected the door in the back to lead you to the area of mind where Vegeta is fighting. Exit through the door, turn left and just continue walking," the spectacled saiyajin explained as he tried to hide a sly smile. "Keep walking and you'll find it."

Piccolo caught the expression but said nothing. It was obvious this persona did not care for them and it was time to leave. The namek gave a curt nod and walked to the back of the bar. Passion danced around him the whole time, wishing them all luck and raving about how well they would all do in battle. Gohan looked to the personas at the bar and gave a thankful bow and smile. He peered at the downtrodden ST and patted the boy on shoulder.

"I assure you. Good things will come from this battle. We won't anything happen…to any of you."

The young child opened his mouth as if to say something, but then became quiet. Pulling his hood over head, Spiritual brought his knees up and hid in his cloak. Gohan looked to the persona in the black turtle neck and gave the man a confident nod.

"I still think going into a battle without a plan is too dangerous, but you earthlings always seem to get lucky. Just don't…" Gohan gave TI a tilted smile. It must have been hard for the personas these past few hours, so he could understand why the intelligent being was having problems finding what he needed to say. "Just don't fuck up."

With a quizzical smirk, Gohan turned to Honesty and bid him farewell. The armored saiyajin just shook his head and returned to his drink. But as Gohan walked away, he heard the moody prince wish him good luck quietly.

Trunks turned to follow the older Son child and grabbed Goten to follow. His orange-clad friend gave an excited wave to the personas and bid them all a cheery goodbye. They gave half-hearted, slight waves back.

"He's just as annoying as Kakarotto," Ed muttered, still waving without any emotion.

"You got that right," Tactical replied, miming Ed's movement.

Honesty turned in his chair to watch the warriors exit through the back door. Passion waved excitedly behind them, cheering and wishing them luck as they disappeared. None of the personas knew what to expect. It had been looking grim this entire time and they just weren't sure if the warriors could pull it off. Honesty sipped from his glass, his hazy mind calculating the turn out of the battle. Gohan was right, though, something was going to come from this battle, but Honesty felt that it wasn't going to be good.

'_Ah! Another chapter…complete!! Again, sorry for the wait. Besides my writer's block, this nightmare of a school year did not help. But I shall try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks everyone!'_


	36. Arrogance times Four

'Sorry once more for the wait

'_Sorry once more for the wait. Writer's block is lame.'_

Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama is the man behind the magic and I am only writing a non-profit fanfiction to amuse myself and hopefully others.

Chapter 36

Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan walked across bumpy, loose bricks as cool wind licked at their skin. The narrow hallway was claustrophobic and there was hardly any light to lead the way. The purple-haired boy kicked at some dust on his yellow boots and crammed his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we even going? Shadow just opened the door and kicked us out into this place. Like we know where to go."

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the impatient youth, his annoyance rising at the child that was so much like his father.

"Vegeta's personas know what they are doing. We are on the right path. An entrance will emerge soon," the green-skinned alien replied.

But the namek was brought back to Educational Intelligence's hidden tones as he explained the path they needed to take. The Vegeta persona appeared amused as he told them to walk down the hallway. _Keep walking and you'll find it,_ he had said. But Piccolo shook it off. All the personas they had met seemed a bit off. Ed wanted them to succeed, and the namek would not be surprised if they had to take an unusual detour to get to where they were going.

"How long will this take, though?" Gohan asked softly.

The teenager trusted the prince's personas to guide them in the right direction, but he sensed their lackadaisical attitudes and worried that they could be stuck in this drafty hallway for ages.

"At that rate, you won't make it there soon enough," a smug voice barked from behind.

The four warriors leapt around, their bodies immediately tense as they peered at four shadows walking down the hallway. Once again the earth warriors wished they could sense beings within this mind, but could only prepare themselves for a possible attack from the strangers approaching.

"You all look like idiots. Relax. We are not here to fight."

"Well…we are not going to fight _them." _A younger voice chuckled. Peering into the vague lighting, a smirking face appeared. "We will be tearing Hatred apart, though."

The four earthlings faced the four newcomers. At various ages there stood a group of personas, each with a smug, arrogant smirk on his face. The youngest was about thirteen, his long black bangs hanging in front of cruel, devilish eyes. The other three also appeared different, the one standing next to the youngest perhaps in his early twenties, the third in his thirties, and the last looking much like the Vegeta they all knew now. They all wore identical armor, yet their body suits varied slightly. As Piccolo and the others stared in the darkened light, they could see that the stretchy material underneath the pristine white armor ranged gradually and beautifully from a very dark blue to the lovely royal blue Vegeta had worn during his battle against Cell.

The teenager's tail swung back and forth lazily as he eyed his counterparts with a haughty smirk.

"I think they're impressed," his high-pitched, snake-like voice mused. He crossed his arms, the almost black material standing out brilliantly on his white chest.

"We simply do not have time for their awe, though it is quite a compliment," the eldest Vegeta spoke. "We are going to finish Hatred off at last."

Pushing past the earthlings, the cocky being strode down the hallway, his body straight and his swagger identical to Vegeta's arrogant strut.

The middle prince shrugged and followed. Waving a bored hand behind him he called back to the others as if he had nothing better to do in life.

"You may follow if you wish. Just do not get in our way."

Piccolo frowned at the annoying beings as they led the way down the hall. He felt a hand shove him roughly away and he glared down at the smallest persona as the prince stomped after his counterparts.

"Who are these guys?" Trunks scoffed.

He heard a hiss of breath behind him and immediately a finger was poking him in the chest. The twenty-year-old prince gave the boy a cruel little grin, his black eyes staring into angry blue ones.

"You are a fool if you don't know who WE are." Shaking a gloved hand roughly through Trunks's hair, the prince let out a harsh cackle and strode after the other three Vegetas. Turning his head over his shoulder, Vegeta gave a wicked little grin and crossed his arms. "We are the four Arrogances: The most POWERFUL beings in this mind. And don't you forget it."

With a loud sniff of air, the fourth prince chased after the others. His voice echoed down the hall as he ran.

"Follow us if you think you can survive! Don't worry about the loose bricks on the ground!"

And his cackling voice faded in the distance, leaving the four warriors to meander after the four arrogant beings, their voices grumbling the whole time.

…………….

Honor's red blood splattered across the fine white walls of the insane asylum as another fist slid across his face. The small, rigid spikes that had recently grown out of Hatred's large arms followed after the fist, the white triangles completely mangling the once-super-saiyajin's bruised and broken skin.

The honorable prince fell to the floor in a heap, his silver cape in shreds as it flopped over his head. Vegeta stared through faded eyes as a pool of blood quickly seeped out from under the once immaculate silver garment.

For the past few minutes, Hatred had truly unleashed his horrid power, revealing that he could use any attack and any technique Vegeta, Goku, and Frieza had ever known or used. The beast had the strength of Goku and all the brains and knowledge of attacks Vegeta and Frieza knew. He was stronger than a super-saiyajin four because of the combined powers and the capability of always leveling up due to transformations.

He had gone to each prince and given a brutal beating to all. Pride and Vegeta had jumped in together and both had been subdued easily. The power was horrific and Vegeta was amazed that all three were still alive.

But even as he thought this, his clouded eyes gazed at Honor's unmoving form. The brave prince had jumped in and actually held Hatred back from doing any more damage to the present-time prince and Pride. But even the mighty warrior could not hold Hatred away. Honor had fallen…hard.

"Pity. I thought your Pride and Honor were unstoppable," Hatred's creeping voice chuckled. His long, snake-like mouth grinned as he surveyed the scene.

Pride was still standing, but he looked as if he might lose consciousness at any moment. Holding his left arm, blood seeped out from under ripped golden gloves. His eyelids were swollen and heavy and Vegeta could hear his breathing coming in deep, gurgling wheezes. Every few seconds several streams of blood leaked from the corners of his mouth, and Vegeta remembered seeing the being getting punched in the stomach and ribs over and over again. It was amazing the persona was still standing.

Vegeta shook his head, but realized it was a bad idea as his world spun. The attack he had faced was a blur, but his body had been horribly damaged from the vicious beating. His knee had already been injured earlier, but at this point, he would not be able to walk. And even with the power of quick healing within his mind, there was no possible way to stand against Hatred at this rate. After being punched in the face several times, Vegeta's eyesight had become a dull, clouded haze. The occasional flashes of color appeared in his vision and he knew that he was suffering from quite the concussion. Something thick and warm kept falling over his lips and his hearing continued to come and go. The broken prince realized that blood seeped from his nose and ears. Vegeta's body felt numb and there was searing pain throughout his abdomen and ribs.

Sitting hunched on the floor, Vegeta peered at the large blurred figure that milled about smugly. The Frieza tail whipped back and forth happily as Hatred crossed his spiked arms.

"What now, Vegeta?" He asked with a grin. "Do you want me to finish these two off first? Do you want to die right now? Shall I destroy more and more of your mind? You know, while you were running around with Kakarotto earlier, I did quite a number on your brain. Even if you do somehow defeat me, the damage is irreparable. You're fucked."

Vegeta listened with humming ears. His mind was swimming and he could barely hold his eyes open. His arms were tucked into his stomach as he fought down the waves of agony and nausea that overtook him. Panic gripped him and he found himself unable to respond.

Hatred waved a bored hand and shook his head. "You're done. You're finished." The monster seemed almost disappointed. "I thought you three would have lasted longer…but…I should have done this sooner."

Vegeta's mind was swimming now and he barely registered the clawed hand gripping the front of his torn blue shirt. Letting out a pained moan, Vegeta's teeth clenched as his world spun and his heart pounded in his ears. He had no idea what was about to befall him, but stared lifelessly up at the ceiling as colors burst like fireworks in his eyes. Hatred was speaking, but he could not comprehend the words anymore.

An icy wind blew through the flat, blank hallway, a wind that was not produced by any person's power. Hatred paused as he lifted his fist and squinted down the rectangular white hallway with red eyes. In the distance he could see the freezing stream become unsteady as something splashed into it far away. His ears picked up the sound of high pitched, surprised cries and a few choice words of fury.

"What now?!" Hatred roared, his hand still gripping the front of Vegeta's shirt.

His answer was met with a blinding flash of light. His red irises shrank from the piercing power and he growled angrily as four figures glistened in brilliant light before him. Energy radiated from them and Hatred felt his long black hair whipping back and forth from the sheer strength…and arrogance of the new invaders.

"He is one ugly mug!" One voice shouted.

"They have been having problems with this guy? He's nothing but a freak!"

"DDDAAADDD!!"

Hatred was still shielding himself from the Arrogances' blinding light and did not see the blur of green and violet shoot toward him. Quick hands ripped Vegeta from his grip and the beastly villain snarled as he saw his prize taken from him. Hatred angrily threw a blast of energy at the four beings that stood before him and was pleased to see them leap away, their light finally dimming as they calmed themselves.

Turning around quickly, Hatred laid eyes on the boy who held onto his wounded father. It looked as if he had just flown out of the icy stream that flowed past them; his hair and clothing were tousled and dripping. Trunks placed Vegeta against the cracked white wall and shook the injured warrior, trying to bring him back to full consciousness.

The saiyajin prince hissed and smacked the boy's hands away, his eyes squinted shut as pain engulfed his head and body.

"Dad, what did he do to you?" Trunks implored, his blue eyes wide with fear.

The young half-saiyajin had seen his father in terrible condition before, but he looked truly awful now. Dried blood traveled from his nose, mouth and ears and his eyes were a dulled gray. His body was hunched in a broken fashion and all life seemed to be gone from him. But as Trunks spoke, Vegeta jerked slightly and his eyes opened marginally wider. The grayed orbs slid to the young, worried face and Vegeta became confused.

"A Trunks persona? First one so far…"

"No, Dad. It's really me. I'm here. Goten, Gohan and Piccolo are all here, too."

Vegeta's eyes fully opened now and his teeth clenched angrily. Shaking, the prince glanced around the dirtied area and saw the blurred shapes of the other fighters. A slow fury began to rise within him.

"None of you should be here," he said forcefully. "This is my battle and mine alone. You will all be killed. Leave."

Trunks gasped and looked back at the others. Goten gave his friend a pitied stare, but Gohan and Piccolo were already sizing Hatred up. Looking back at his father's pale, bleeding face Trunks shook his head and felt tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"Why won't you let us help you? You'll die, Dad. YOU'LL DIE!"

His young voice echoed through the silent, cold hallway and left the area feeling dead and sad. Hatred let out a low chuckle and watched the little scene.

"See, Vegeta. Even the boy knows you're done for."

"SHUT UP!" Trunks screamed, jumping to his feet. Golden power was already surrounding him and he shook with rage. "I don't know who you think you are, but you will not treat my father this way!"

Hatred's face lit with amusement as he watched the lavender-haired child try to control himself. His long purple tongue licked its way across jagged yellow teeth and his red eyes danced with the golden flame that surrounded Trunks.

"Such rage and hatred," the monster said in an awestruck voice. "You truly are just like your father. I wonder what your Hatred looks like."

"No," a pained voice spoke from behind Trunks. Everyone in the room turned to watch Vegeta struggle to his feet. With a grimace, the prince stumbled and leaned against the wall, his nose bleeding once more. With a few heavy breaths, the prince squinted an eye open and glared at the blurred beast before him. "You will not toy with my son. He does not have a monster like you inside him. Your fight is with me. Keep them out of it."

Trunks looked over his shoulder, his glistening eyes staring at his weakened father.

"I'm afraid your battle with Hatred is over for now, Vegeta," the twenty-some Arrogance sighed. "Don't feel bad, though. We are a part of you, and when we finish Hatred off, it will still be considered your victory."

The injured prince turned his head slightly to the voice that spoke. With a sigh, Vegeta's shoulders hunched and he stared down at his feet.

"More personas. More thoughts in my head to get killed."

"I think not, Vegeta!" The eldest Arrogance said. He strode forward, strong and proud in his white and yellow armor and bright, royal blue bodysuit. "Take a rest and watch the show. Once we're through with Hatred your pride and arrogance will return full swing."

Another voice spoke from afar. Pride stumbled forward, his right hand still gripping his arm firmly. "Vegeta doesn't seem to want you here. We were doing just fine before you four showed up!"

The youngest Arrogance crossed his arms and gave a sarcastic scoff. His tail swept back and forth in amusement. "Yeah. You all look real great. Honor's face is bleeding into the ground, you can barely move your limbs, and Vegeta's brain is leaking out of his ears."

"You dare?!" Pride spat as he tried to march forward. "You will not show such disrespect to one of Vegeta's strongest personas. His PRIDE!"

The Arrogances laughed and focused their attention on the wounded half persona. It seemed that the battle with Hatred was momentarily stalled.

"Yeah, and what strong pride he has. Look at you. The only thing you have managed is to create a few cracks in the wall."

The bystanders stood back and simply watched the fight continue. Pride snarled back at the four and all the Arrogances had their own cruel retorts. Hatred folded his arms and listened to the arguing with an amused smirk on his black lips. The earthlings could only watch in frustration as Vegeta's very own mind fought against itself.

"stop…" a hallow voice murmured. "Stop…STOP!"

The angry voices immediately seized and all eyes turned to the shaking form on the ground that tried to rise from under a ragged silver cape. Honor's trembling hand came forward and slowly slid the torn garment from his bleeding head. Gazing at the floor, strings of blood hung from his face and connected to the stained ground below him.

"You show such mindlessness with you squabbling!" Honor coughed into the cracked surface. Lifting his head, the room cringed at the deep gashes that dug their way into his once tan skin. Honor's bloodshot gaze traveled from the Arrogances to Pride. "The reason we are in this situation is because of your lack of caring as to what will happen to this mind. None of you care what happens to Vegeta, as long as you get to show off your power!"

The blue and silver prince swallowed painfully and slowly crawled to his feet with much difficulty. His armor was broken and caked with blood and his royal crown had been smashed to pieces. The spikes from Hatred's arm had torn away much of the flesh on Honor's face, but thanks to the power of Vegeta's mind, the skin was rebuilding itself bit by bit.

Honor's eyes lowered and he shook his head slightly. "But this is why we are here now. It's because of your constant need to be better than everyone else that has allowed an unbalance of persona power. A normal mind is supposed to have equality amongst all personality and character. But here you are, about to battle it out and have some useless throw down over the stupidest, simplest argument!" Honor shouted, his eyes now wide and traveling around the room.

Hatred gave the persona a sideways stare and tried to hold back a laugh at his sudden motivational speech.

"Where is your honor?" The wounded prince snapped. "Showing off your power and not caring who gets in the way is not how a warrior acts. Vegeta can have his pride, he can have arrogance, and he can have all the fears and emotions anyone has. But when one forces his way to the top…to be the best and rule over all others…" his clouded gaze traveled to Hatred and he glared at the smirking persona. "This is what happens. This is what you become. We came here to stop Hatred and save this mind. Let us prove that we can."

Pride attempted to cross his arms, but winced and stopped immediately as his left arm burned with pain. With a flat scowl, the red and gold prince shook his head slightly. "I'm the one who's supposed to have the impressive speeches."

The four new personas gave each other quick glances before turning to Hatred, their faces instantly filled with fight and anticipation.

"I guess we can get this over with now," one said cockily.

"After the four of us have had a turn, Hatred will be nothing but ashes!"

"Let's show him what we're made of," the eldest of the Arrogances laughed.

Together all four personas lined up shoulder to shoulder, tallest to shortest. The others in the room watched as they all moved together and began to power up in the exact same way.

"Shouldn't we jump in there?" Gohan asked nervously.

Piccolo glanced at his pupil and then to the four princes. "No. I have a feeling these warriors have as much bite as bark. We will only move in if they begin to fail." The namek gave a confident nod. "This is Vegeta's battle. Let's see what his true arrogance can do."

Hatred stood across from the four growling beings, his expression still amused and cocky even as the once pristine, smooth hallway lit with blinding white light. The Arrogances roared with power as white flame engulfed them, the sight magnificent and terrifying at the same time.

Vegeta felt his heart racing at the sight. Even if he could not sense their power, he knew that their strength was enormous. The energy the four beings exuded was astounding and he could feel their arrogance and courage beating within him. The four standing before him now felt the closest to him and he knew that there was a great chance that they could win.

"Let them show what they have," Honor explained softly. "If this fight lasts a long while, we will all have time to recuperate and heal."

"And with us joining…there will be no way Hatred can win," Pride added with a grin.

Vegeta, Honor, and Pride stood together, squinting into the piercing light that beamed from the Arrogances' bodies. With one final shout, their power exploded outward and all the fighters shielded their eyes from the shocking blast. In a flash, there was a blur of blue and white that rocketed forward. Within seconds, there was a pained shout and Hatred's lizard body was immediately embedded into the supposedly indestructible wall.

Trunks and Goten let out whooping cheers as the four warriors hovered closer, their faces identical. Pure cockiness sat upon their features as Hatred bent his body and removed himself from the hard white surface. His pointed tail twitched with agitation and his bulky body jerked with rage. Hatred's expression was pure fury, his red eyes wide and looking exactly like Frieza.

"This is so awesome!" Goten cried. "I wish we could join in!"

Trunks nodded with excitement before jerking as if hit by lightning. His blue eyes slid over to his best friend's innocent face and a sly smile graced his features.

"It would be fun to teach this monster a lesson," the lavender-haired boy said. "And our Gotenks matches the personality of the four Arrogances perfectly."

Goten gave an excited grin, but kept his eyes on the four princes and they shot forward again, driving Hatred back into the wall.

Trunks grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him away from Piccolo and Gohan. All the other fighters were just as intent on watching the battle as Goten and Trunks had been. None of them noticed the boys.

"Let's do it then," the older boy urged.

Goten's eyes widened and he gave his friend a sideways stare. "Trunks, we'll get in trouble. Your dad seems to really want us out of here. Besides, those four guys up there are winning."

"Listen!" Trunks shouted as he gripped Goten's shoulders. Piccolo's ears twitched and the young prince lowered his voice. "We didn't enter my dad's mind to just sit here and watch. I want that Hatred bastard to know who he's messing with. We haven't fused in a long time. Just this one half hour and then we will stay out of my dad's way."

Goten bit his thumb and watched as the air became violent with battle. It was flash after flash of fighting now, as Hatred tried to block all four powerful personas.

"Ok, Trunks. Just this once, but then we'll leave it up to your dad's mind."

The blue-eyed boy patted Goten on the back, but his excited gaze was up on the characters that helped make his father's personality. Soon he would be able to show that he, too, was an integral part of his father's being.

……………….

It was quite the sight to see Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Goku all gripping onto Vegeta's body, especially knowing that each one was somewhere within the prince's dark mind.

Bulma just wanted this to be over. She had been waiting for so many hours, not knowing what was going on within her prince's mind. But even without the super powers of all her friends, the woman knew that Vegeta would not be the same when he woke up. Although Bulma had done nothing for all these hours and there was no communication between her and Vegeta, she knew that she was on the verge of losing him. She knew that when he woke up, he would be different, and that he no longer had a place in his heart for her.

Perhaps that was why he had been so messed up after his battle against Majin Buu. Maybe it was her inability to fully understand him, like Goku did, that caused his personas to become so disturbed during these past few weeks. The prince did not want her. This connection that was growing between the last two full-blooded saiyajins was removing her from the picture.

And all Bulma wanted was to know what Vegeta would say when he finally woke up. She couldn't stand just waiting, wondering if the prince would wake up and hug her and kiss her, or if he would return to the cold saiyajin she had met so long ago. All Bulma wanted was for Vegeta to finally say, "Yes, I love you," or "Yes, you are the one." Or just wake up, turn away from her, and finally tell her that he never wanted her. The waiting had been the most difficult so far.

"You should get some rest, Bulma," Dende's soft voice spoke at her side. "We can call you when something occurs."

The blue-haired beauty shook her head and remained seated near the tables where all six warriors rested.

"No. I don't want to miss anything when they wake up."

But in reality, she just didn't want to miss Vegeta flying away from her as soon as he was awakened.


	37. Closing In

Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of Dragonball Z

_Warnings: Blood, gore, death_

'_Thanks for your reviews, comments, and continued interest! Sorry again for all the slacking I have been doing. But it seems I have gotten over some of my writer's block and can continue at last. I have one small favor to ask if anyone is interested. During this fanfiction, I stated what Stage the Present-Time Vegeta is. I can't remember if I wrote that he was Vegeta Stage 52 or 54 or even one of those numbers. If anyone could help me find where I wrote that, that would be awesome and I'll love you lots. I'm just a bit lazy and absent-minded, so I can't seem to find or remember what I wrote, hee hee. Thanks!'_

Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama is the man behind the magic and I am only writing a non-profit fanfiction to amuse myself and hopefully others.

Chapter 37

"Did you see that? Did ya?" The youngest of the Arrogances crowed.

Piccolo and Gohan sighed and nodded. As Hatred and his four new enemies threw attack after attack at each other, the thirteen-year-old arrogant persona would turn and make sure his audience was watching.

"Just stick to fighting and finish him off already!" Vegeta shouted.

Pride, Honor, and Vegeta were slowly regaining their strength. The power of being a mere image persona fixed their wounds quickly and neatly, but they still had some time to go before they were fully healed and ready to fight again.

Hatred, however, was gaining some new and painful injuries as he fought against the forces of Vegeta's mind. He had managed a few successful and powerful hits of his own, but the four Arrogances were proving to be too much. The lizard beast was tiring as he tried to protect himself on all four sides, as well as fire his own blasts at his opponents. With each new strike and attack against his weakening form, the combined persona grew more and more furious.

The second youngest of the Arrogances couldn't help but laugh. His gloved knuckles were stained with blood and his face was an expression of pure animalistic glee.

"I haven't had such a fun fight in a long time!"

"True," the third prince added. "I want to practice some new moves on him. Are all of you up for the Qua-Flash Attack?"

The observers below noted the look of excitement on all the personas' faces and became nervous as to what kind of attack this was, especially since it appeared that none of them had used it before.

The four personas lined themselves shoulder to shoulder again and mimicked the exact same movements. Pulling their hands to their sides as if to do a kame-hame-ha wave, they twisted their upper bodies fully around while their legs remained facing forward. As if they were a pitcher about to hurl a ball forward, they formed their brilliant blue energy within their hands. At the same time, Hatred began to power up.

The horned-headed monster was not about to back down from any attack thrown at him. He would show them that he could deflect this special technique that was about to be launched.

The blue energy built in all their palms and the flat, white hallway became illuminated with a lovely calm lighting, though, knowing the Arrogances, this attack would be anything but calm.

The energy hummed and whistled with building tension. In an instant, the Arrogances threw their hands forward, but instead of firing individual blasts, they huddled together and let loose a monstrously enormous beam of energy. It was astounding to witness such sudden light explode into the air, seeing as how the build-up was not that intense. The air was roaring with absolute power as all four fighters threw all they had into an attack that looked exactly like a quadrupled Final Flash.

The massive beam struck Hatred directly as he hovered a few feet higher and through the screaming blast, the combined persona's voice could be heard yelling out in pain. The blue power carried forward, but to the viewers' surprise and horror, began to slow tremendously. Before hurtling into the low ceiling of the white corridor, the Qua-Flash Attack was suddenly pushed forward. The fighters could see a horrid red light burning at the surface of the Arrogances' beam and Hatred's evil and enraged face peered around it.

The beast's muscles rippled with pure strength and tension as he drove the blast slowly forward, before flinging it to the side of the asylum walls. The insane energy sizzled loudly against the incredibly hard surface, the power of the thing bending the wall strangely before ripping right through the once unbreakable structure. The entire area shook violently and white plaster and debris exploded around the area. The Qua-Flash Attack crashed through whatever was on the outside of the prison-like hallway and quickly became swallowed in the blackness that hovered outside.

Vegeta and the others watched through a veil of dust and falling ceiling and wall as the blue energy disappeared from the white hallway, leaving a gaping hole in the supposedly unbreakable surface. But then all went numb for Vegeta and he fell to the ground with a pained shriek. Grabbing his skull, the prince plowed his forehead into the smooth, cool floor as his head exploded in agony. Wave after wave of excruciating pain ripped through his cranium as the Arrogances' wild energy continued to tear its way through his mind. In a flash Gohan and Piccolo were at his side as blood began to leak from his ears and nose.

Hatred panted but grinned down at the trembling prince who pressed his forehead into the ground below. The spiked lizard/saiyajin cracked his knuckles and gave his enemies an amused smirk.

"You personas may be strong, but no matter how powerful you are, Vegeta's very own brain is not protected by you. He is at the mercy of my every attack."

And with that, the cruel monster began to rapidly fire blast after blast into the hole that was created in the inescapable asylum of Vegeta's mind.

"Whoa!" Goku cried as the blackness shook around him. Falling onto his rear, the third-class peered into the pitch black environment that kept him.

He had been waiting forever and even the optimistic, easily-amused saiyajin found the dark nothing but maddening. After Shadow had left him, Goku sat around and just waited for a sign that he would return. But after some time, he realized that Vegeta truly did not want him back in his mind.

But Goku refused to wake himself up and wait on the outside. No matter how long he was forced to wait, the third-class would not leave his friend in such a state, even if Vegeta hated him.

But this sudden tremor made his heart race. e He wanted so badly to enter the prince's mind and see what was happening. It was torture to feel such a violent disturbance and not know what it was from. Goku wanted to form his own energy attack and try to blast his way out, but this dark cage did not seem to have walls or floors or ceilings, even if he could sit down and walk on a "floor." He truly was in nothingness and Goku feared that any attack or blast he set off in Vegeta's mind could truly hurt him.

"But I'm sick of waiting!" He whined to no one. Stomping around childishly, Goku felt a burning anger begin to form. "Stupid Vegeta not letting me back in. Piccolo and the others are so lucky…."

Goku stopped his stomping and pacing and stared into the darkness as his anger built even more. His innocent, childish expression was gone and he listened to the voices in his head.

Of course, if he did manage to blast his way out, he could run in there, save Vegeta, and then all would be forgiven. Even if his blast did hurt Vegeta's mind, it wasn't as bad as what Hatred was doing.

No, Vegeta kicked him out. He needed to respect the prince's wishes and remain seated and waiting.

"But I've done so much for him! His stupid pride and selfishness is the only reason I'm waiting here!" Goku hollered, his voice flat within in the black room. The saiyajin's black eyes swiveled around. "If I don't get out of here soon…."

His threat ended and he said no more, his fear growing as a familiar and terrifying anger built within his chest. Taking a few calming breaths, the third class sat in the nothingness, crossed his arms, and meditated, hoping that he could get a sense of what was happening within the prince's mind.

……………

The four Arrogances growled angrily as Hatred held a large ball of fiery red energy in his hand. It hovered above his palm like a rupturing planet, the flames reflecting off the demon's red irises.

"A few well aimed beams and I'm sure Vegeta's mind will be useless after this. Do you want to test it?"

"Vegeta will survive. We are a part of him and nothing will stop us!" The youngest Arrogance yelled as he rushed forward.

Hatred let out a barking laugh before drawing his arm back. Preparing to launch the burning energy into the darkness of Vegeta's mind, Hatred hurled his arm forward, the large red ball of power shooting toward the hole that led into the prince's unprotected mind.

But the red blast was quickly repelled away from the broken wall where it sizzled and left a scorching mark on the once smooth, white walls of the Freak-Show Land. Hatred scowled and turned to the four Arrogances, only to see that they were all peering at a short hedgehog-looking child floating smugly upward. A slight draft from the outside caught the boy's long, golden locks and he stood in the air with his hands on his hips. Noticing that all eyes were on him, Gotenks did a series of quick jabs and kicks to show off his skills and speed. Doing a graceful back flip, the boy ended in a crouching stance, his mouth cracked into a wide grin and green eyes shimmering with fight.

"I'm sick and tired of seeing you pick on my dad's mind," Gotenks's combined voice said. "I think a fifth Arrogance is what we need."

Hatred blinked at the short, hyper child and let loose an amused laugh, which soon turned into a wild cackle. Gotenks's nose scrunched with annoyance and he straightened into a confident stance, his bare arms folded over his vested chest. Hatred gazed at the child again before going into another fit of laughter, his voice shrieking with Frieza's cackle, Vegeta's chuckle, and Goku's goofy giggle.

"Jeez, it's not that funny," Gotenks muttered.

Hatred finally calmed himself and lifted his red eyes to peer at his new opponent. "Vegeta could not defeat me. Kakarotto couldn't either, and he has the strength of a super-saiyajin three. What makes you believe that a boy of your stature could even hope to kill me?"

Gotenks leaned back and waved a finger, his green eyes dancing with amusement the whole time. "Ah-ah. What you seem to forget is that I am a combination of Vegeta's and Goku's sons, the two most powerful saiyajin warriors in the universe! We are actual flesh and blood. You're just a figment of Vegeta's imagination…and now it's five against one."

Hatred's expression immediately grew darker. In all his time within Vegeta's mind, he had heard speech after speech of useless, "brave" words to try and get the personas' confidence up. But never had he heard anything as crushing, rude, or blatant as his existence being a "figment of Vegeta's imagination." The persona's rage slowly built and his pale, spiked body twitched with fury. His black lips pressed together as he tried to control his quivering lips. With a few steady breaths, Hatred's shoulders relaxed and his tail swished back and forth. His red eyes peered at all four Arrogances and Gotenks before sliding down to glance at Honor.

"Yes, another has come to win a battle that only Vegeta should be fighting. Five against one. How…honorable."

The blue and silver clad warrior twitched, but no one noticed as Hatred rocketed forward, his energy crackling around him as he jumped headfirst into battle with his five opponents.

In a flash, Gotenks hurtled forward, his knee-length golden hair trailing behind him as he smashed a fist into Hatred's face. With a pained grunt, the beast flipped backwards before correcting himself. Just as he opened his squinted eyes, his world was covered with vicious attacks and Gotenks's grinning face.

Honor took a shaky step back before turning to rush to Vegeta's side. The prince was kneeling now with both gloved hands pressed against his throbbing temples. Honor peered directly into the Present-Time persona's face, his expression distraught and guilty.

"We cannot allow your son and his friend to continue this battle. Your very own personas were doing just fine before that Gotenks fusion stepped in."

Gohan pushed Honor aside gently, but enough to move him out of the way. "Vegeta is injured. Just let them take care of Hatred once and for all so we can end this mess."

The blue and silver armored prince grew steadily agitated. His piercing gaze caught Pride's cold expression and the two nodded in silent agreement. Honor shoved his way back toward Vegeta, tossing Gohan on his butt and sending Piccolo stumbling away. Gripping Vegeta by his shoulders, Honor looked the wounded saiyajin directly in his face.

"If Gotenks wins this battle, it will do nothing for your mind. Just because Hatred will be killed, doesn't mean that you're free and clear from these problems," Honor snapped. "I know you. If someone other than your own personality wins such an important battle as this, you will not forgive yourself. Your mind will not become stronger. You will doubt yourself forever and will never feel the courage to fight by yourself again. It is honorable to fight the demons of your mind with your own personas. But look up there. It is Gotenks verse Hatred. Your son Trunks is trying to win your personal battle for you."

Vegeta's dark eyes rose and he stared up at the fight occurring overhead. Gotenks laughed with excitement as he threw fist after fist into Hatred's body. His expression became confused as he tilted his head.

"When did Gotenks appear?"

The fighters surrounding him stared momentarily before almost falling down in exasperation. Of course, Vegeta's brain had been suffering greatly from the Arrogances' attack when Gotenks appeared. In his agonized and distracted state, Vegeta had no idea what was happening above.

"Fool," Pride barked as he strode over to the prince's side. "Gotenks is a great fighter indeed, but soon our powers will be at full strength again. I certainly will not stand here and watch Trunks and Kakarotto's idiot child defeat Hatred." Pride's dark eyes peered up at the four anxious Arrogances watching Gotenks get his fill of the battle. "And I'm sure they will not wait very long either."

With a childish cry, Gotenks clasped his hands together and swung them down at Hatred's horned head. His green eyes widened as a large, clawed hand grabbed his two small fists and began to swing him around. The Arrogances watched with some amusement as the fused child was hurled into the nearest wall where he stayed flattened for a few moments before sliding down the hard surface.

"That was fun to watch, but I think we'll join back in," one of the bystanders said.

Again Hatred was attacked head on by the four Arrogances, and he was tiring fast. Gotenks rubbed his bruised face and peered up at the spinning battle overhead. He growled in annoyance and launched back into the air, but could not find a good spot to attack as the four personas covered every inch of Hatred's body with kicks and punches. Sprinting around to his side, the boy tried to pry his way in, but received an elbow to the nose. With a pained and angry cry, Gotenks hovered back and glared at the warring personas.

"What the heck?! I was doing just fine!"

The youngest Arrogance looked over his shoulder and grinned at the younger boy. "You snooze you lose. Go take a break. We'll finish him."

Returning to the task at hand, the teenage persona focused on his attacks against Hatred. Gotenks hovered back momentarily before tightening his fists and leaping forward. Pulling the arrogant young being away from the fight, Gotenks got one punch at Hatred before angry hands ripped at his hair. The fused child's head whipped back and he came face to face with a snarling, red-faced teenaged version of Vegeta. The two stared each other down for a few seconds before leaping at each other, both hands around their throats and voices hollering in childish rage.

Gohan's hands went into his hair as he watched the kids fall to the ground, the two fighters wrestling as if they had never been trained to fight in their lives. Running over to them, the half-saiyajin tugged at Gotenks's hair to try and remove him off of the young Arrogance's chest. Screaming obscenities that would make both Chi-Chi and Bulma spank their sons until the sun went down, Gotenks's fists ripped at the Vegeta persona's armor and hair.

"Will you two stop it?!" Gohan yelled. "We have much more pressing matters at hand!"

But he lost his grip on the boys as they rolled away him, their wild fight continuing.

The room lit up brightly and one of the older Arrogances let out a pained shout as he was thrown toward the wall. His shaking hand pressed against his bleeding left shoulder and his dark eyes lifted to glare at Hatred.

"You shouldn't have let their little fight distract you!" Hatred roared as he rushed forward.

Barreling through the other two personas, the beastly Hatred pummeled the wounded Arrogance mercilessly. One on one it seemed that Hatred could hold his own, and this was just the advantage he needed. Before the other two could react, Hatred grabbed the persona's face and repeatedly plowed his head into the stronger-than steel wall, the whiteness becoming stained with blood quickly.

Gohan looked desperately at the two boys still spitting and hissing at each other on the ground. Whipping around, he saw that Pride and Honor were still not well enough to jump in, and Vegeta was in no shape to see any fighting.

"Piccolo!"

Without any further prompting, the two earth warriors leapt from the ground, Gohan's hair already a brilliant gold as he and the namek rushed Hatred's unprotected back. Avoiding the large spikes that protruded from his shoulder blades and lower back, Gohan and Piccolo slammed into the beastly persona.

Hatred was driven into the beaten Arrogance, but he spun immediately, the energy in his hands surprising both warriors. They barely avoided being hit by the red blasts, but watched in shock as the powerful beams exited the hole that was created earlier and faded into the darkness. There was a distant crashing and Vegeta let out a muffled groan as he collapsed and gripped his head again.

Hatred flipped over Gohan and Piccolo's head and floated away from them slowly, a cruel, dark grin on his pale face. Gohan shuddered as he could see his father's expression within the evil mask and felt his stomach sink at the thought of such darkness within Vegeta's mind.

"So, you two finally managed to jump in," Hatred's tripled voice growled. His red eyes glanced at Gotenks and the youngest Arrogance, the two circling each other now like territorial dogs. He looked to the floor, where the thirty-some Arrogance rubbed his bleeding head and held an expression of utmost pain.

Hatred was now facing Piccolo, Gohan, and the two other Arrogances, and yet he still remained calm. Forming a blackened ball of energy in his hand, he grinned cruelly.

"I may be outnumbered, but now that there is an exit to this insane asylum, I can finally go do what I had set out to do this whole time; eradicate Vegeta's mind. You foolish, loving earthlings would never leave Vegeta's side were he in pain." He turned and opened his arms wide to the giant hole that had been blasted through the flat ceiling and wall. "This is my hostage! This is what I shall hold as leverage!"

"Not if we kill you first," the eldest Arrogance snarled. "And trust me, we will destroy you."

"We will be decorated in your blood," the cold, dark twenty-year-old Arrogance hissed. "Whatever you throw at Vegeta's mind, he can recover. Do your best."

Piccolo and Gohan looked at each briefly at these words, before launching themselves at Hatred. The horned-headed demon shot backwards immediately, his energy-powered hand already rising to fire his blast into Vegeta's defenseless mind. As the earth warriors charged, Hatred's yellow teeth glistened as he grinned. Before Gohan and Piccolo struck, Hatred disappeared before their very eyes. Not being able to track his energy, the two quickly scanned the area, realizing that the pale, spiked beast had reappeared directly behind Gotenks's unsuspecting back. The youngest Arrogance's eyes widened enormously, but he was too slow to warn the child.

With a tremendous blast, Hatred's energy left his hand, the burning black power firing straight into Gotenks's spine. The child let out a quick startled scream and was thrown directly into his rival. Both children were swallowed in the blast and the warriors had to shield their eyes from the dark, evil power that shook the environment.

Vegeta watched as the beam collided into the wall, the burning tip of it driving the boys into the incredibly hard surface. But Hatred still held onto the energy and slid it upward, leaving a thick scorching mark along the once white wall. All the warriors in the room watched as the blackened energy ball crackled with red electricity and was thrown through the hole.

Ignoring the pain that Vegeta could feel building within his skull already, he jumped to his feet and ran forward. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt the sudden urge to throw up. The wall held a vertical scorch mark that was about five feet wide, but he was most terrified about the thick streaks of blood that sizzled along with the blackness. Where the giant hole in the room began, the prince could see a limp body dangling from the broken edges of the opening. At the corner of the wall and the floor, a smoking heap lay unmoving.

Wobbling as he ran, Vegeta tried his best to keep his balance as blinding pain exploded in his head. Letting out a piercing cry, Vegeta gripped his skull, but kept running forward. Getting closer and closer to the burnt body on the floor, the tortured prince finally fell to his knees and crawled forward, his bloody gloves reaching the boy and turning him over.

Gotenks's golden hair was scorched and blackened, his super-saiyajin three no longer beautiful or impressive to look at. The side of the boy's face was burned badly, but nothing was as bad as his back, for his flesh remained sticking to the floor when Vegeta turned him over. Through his screaming, agonizing brain, Vegeta couldn't tell if the boy was breathing or even alive. There was someone at his side yelling something, but Vegeta was in such a state of shock and excruciating pain, he could only stare down at the passive, unresponsive face of both his and Kakarotto's son.

Gohan pushed Vegeta aside and leaned his head down to listen for Gotenks's labored breathing. Gohan's heart was pounding so loud it was hard to tell if the fused child was alive and he felt panic begin to rise. Taking in gulping breaths, the teenager turned desperately to Vegeta, only to see a stony, wide-eyed expression on his face. Blood seeped from his nose and ears and his eyes were incredibly bloodshot.

"It's ok. Gotenks is alive. He's breathing," Piccolo's voice boomed. He landed in front of the fighters and peered down at the unconscious super-saiyajin.

Gohan felt himself shaking and let out a shuddering sigh. "Thank Goodness for your ears," the young warrior whispered.

Piccolo and Gohan heard some commotion above and saw the oldest and the twenty-year-old Arrogances hovering at the broken ledge of the wall. The earth warriors' stomachs twisted as they saw a large streak of blood traveling its way down the white wall. A limp arm hung over the hole and judging by the Arrogances' expression, it was not good.

Hatred crossed his arms and wagged his tail back and forth, his excitement evident as he awaited the explosion to come.

"HE'S DEAD!" The younger of the two floating personas roared. "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The arrogant persona lit with fiery white flames and he rocketed forward, his speed insanely fast. His irises disappeared as an overwhelming rage overcame him, but Hatred's grin only grew larger.

"You idiot!" The older Arrogance hollered. "He wants us to fight him one on one!"

But before the wiser persona could move forward, Hatred had already driven a fist into the enraged Arrogance's stomach. Blood immediately poured from his mouth, but he was still too driven by anger to stop. Hurling a wild fist forward, the Arrogance's eyes widened as his arm was instantly snapped. Hatred held onto the broken limb and brought his face closer to the gasping, choking saiyajin. With his red eyes peering directly into the twenty-year-old's pale face, Hatred's long, violet tongue snaked from his mouth and licked the sweat from the being's cheek before powering up terrifyingly.

Hatred's body became ignited with burning flames as his energy sky-rocketed, the power itself scorching his victim's body. The spectators watched in absolute horror and disgust as the arrogant persona's body jerked and twisted, his skin bursting into flames, as well. The air exploded with agonizing screams as the tortured soul caught on fire, his life ending gruesomely from the outright power Hatred held.

Finally reaching his peak, Hatred released the second Arrogance's broken arm and let the burnt corpse fall to the ground, where it landed with a sickening crackle and laid smoking. The smell hit the bystanders and they grew increasingly ill. Vegeta's faded eyes slid over to where the charred, twisted body lay and he immediately turned around and began to heave. Piccolo and Gohan could only stare in horror at what just occurred. Never had they seen a warrior kill another just by powering up. The brutality and cunning evil was just too much. And it was a creature of Vegeta's mind that had performed such an act.

Gotenks let out a pained moan as his body began to glow strangely. There was a flash of light and the warriors watched as the fused boy slowly grew into two. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta waited with held breath as the damage dispersed itself to both children. As they separated, it was clear that both had received an equal share of injuries. Both Trunks and Goten had terrible burns along their backs and both had raw, burnt skin on the sides of their faces, though not as bad as it had been when they were one.

Trunks was the first to let out a pained moan and it took some effort to open his eyes. The bright light in the white area throbbed in his skull and he squinted from the pain. Gohan and Piccolo looked up at Vegeta, who only held a dreary, exhausted expression on his pained face.

"We need my dad," Gohan said softly.

Vegeta's body jerked slightly and he slowly gazed up at the stony-faced warrior.

"Your father is long gone. He can't come back here."

The earth boy shook his head and peered down at his unconscious brother. "No. He's waiting in the darkness of your mind. Vegeta, he wanted to come back so badly. I'm sure he's still inside, waiting for you to send Shadow to let him in." Gohan's dark eyes glared into Vegeta's. "All my father ever wants is to help you, Vegeta. Don't make him wait any longer! You need his help."

To this Vegeta stood, his sudden action surprising all. He glared up at Hatred as the being stared down at him. Vegeta's gloved fists tightened and he ignored the throbbing agony in his skull.

"I'm not letting him in! He can wait until he dies for all I care!" The prince yelled, his voice echoing down the endless corridor. Looking down at his son, who now opened his blue eyes to stare at him, Vegeta shook his head and stared out into the blackened hole that had been torn open during the battle. "No one else from the outside will get hurt anymore," he said, his voice cold and serious. "Throughout this battle I have seen Kakarotto almost killed and now my son. There is no honor in letting others fight my battle, especially when it concerns my very own mind."

"It's not cowardly to ask for help, Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, jumping to his feet, as well. "That is only your arrogance talking and look what is happening there."

Vegeta whipped around angrily, ignoring his lack of balance and aching head. Striding forward, he forced Gohan against the nearest wall.

"I am not asking for help! I have made my decision now. I do not want…" he paused and looked at his feet as if embarrassed. "I will not stand to see…those I care about injured or killed all for the sake of trying to save my fucked-up brain. My pride cannot stand to let others fight my battles for me. My honor will not stand to let others die for such an unworthy cause." Vegeta lifted his eyes and Gohan was shocked to see such emotion within the usually lifeless, icy pools of blackness. "Take your brother and my son and exit this mind. You and Piccolo tried, but I cannot allow any more outsiders to enter my brain."

Turning, Vegeta gazed up at Hatred, seeing that the beast was calmly waiting for the soon-to-be battle…and annihilation. The prince sighed and tried to gather what little energy he had to fly up to the creature.

"D-dad. Wait."

The saiyajin prince paused and turned to the pained voice. His heart leapt as he saw his lavender-haired son struggle to sit up, his young face scrunched in pain as his back skin clung to the smooth, stained floor. Vegeta took a step toward Trunks, but then stopped, his eyes downcast and trying to hide the grief he felt for his child.

"You can't do this on your own. We heal faster in this mind. Give it some time and we can fuse again to help you."

Vegeta couldn't stop the smile of pride he felt for his son's bravery, but he shook his head softly.

"Trunks. Go home to your mother. Wait with her. I still have my pride, honor, and two arrogances. That's all I need."

Kneeling was obviously difficult for the wounded boy, but he pushed himself up onto his two feet. Trunks balanced himself shakily, but raised his blue eyes. Vegeta jerked as he saw his son on the brink of tears.

"I-I want us both to go home to Mom. Sh-She's really worried, Dad." The lavender-haired child let a few tears fall as his shoulders shook. He stared at his feet in shame, humiliated that his father, his personas, Hatred, and Piccolo and Gohan could see his weakness. "Just let Goku in. You'll die if you fight him alone."

Vegeta opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Hatred's dark laughter. The prince's bloodshot eyes glared up at the beast as the horrid persona shook with amusement.

"What emotional wrecks you both are! Like father like son," he mocked. Lowering himself to the ground, Hatred stood with his arms crossed and body relaxed. "Listen, boy," he sneered at Trunks, "when your father does wake up, it will be me! Oh sure, he'll look like sweet ole' Dad, but within his mind, he will be a perfected, amazingly powerful warrior. Say goodbye now, because daddy won't be waking up."

"SHUT UP!" Trunks screeched, his hands busily wiping away his tears. "You will never control my father! NEVER!"

Hatred rolled his eyes and peered up at the hole in the small, flat corridor. He was becoming increasingly bored and wanted to see how truly powerful his energy was now that he had incinerated one of the Arrogances with his brutal flames. Without any warning, the spiraling power engulfed him again. The violent red energy spun around his body, the whipping beams crackling with spiky bursts of white and black electricity.

"I don't like the looks of this," Piccolo muttered.

The expression on Hatred's demonic face struck the warriors with waves of fear and foreboding. The oldest Arrogance settled down to the floor, his body tense and shaking with barely suppressed anger. A few feet behind him stood the thirty-some Arrogance, his face and head still healing from the beating he had received earlier. Pride and Honor stood further behind Piccolo and Gohan, their healing almost complete. But at the looks of Hatred's insane energy, it appeared that none of them could face off against the power-crazed giant.

Hatred's clawed hands reached apart, his nailed fingers twitching as he pulled his entire chi into an enormous, growing ball of pink energy. Vegeta's stomach sank as he instantly recognized the hideous attack as Frieza's finishing move, an energy ball that could destroy any planet in seconds.

"You'll demolish everything," Vegeta growled. "Even yourself."

From behind the shaking, enormous ball, Hatred grinned, his hanging jaws wet with saliva and his expression revealing how truly mad he was.

"Impossible. Nothing can kill me."

And with that, the beast pitched the screaming pink energy directly at all the warriors, the flaming blast already tearing at their clothing and skin. Their eyes widened in terror as they realized that there was no way to stop the crushing attack.

………………

The blinding light that exploded so suddenly into the pitch black environment where Goku waited caused the third-class to fling himself sideways and shield his eyes. His body curled up protectively as he felt the darkness around him break apart and begin to crumble. Blinking in surprise, the saiyajin fighter felt himself falling and realized that he was surrounded by shards of broken and jagged black shapes, as if they were pieces of a mirror. So surprised was he, that he didn't even have time to slow himself before landing on his rear-end painfully, his eyes watering as his sensitive tail bone collided hard with the familiar marble floor.

Goku didn't have time to marvel at his sudden entrance as the ceiling of the grand castle shook violently, the heavy beams and giant stained glass bursting apart. With a surprised yelp, the third-class saiyajin dodged the massive chunks of ceiling, marble, and glass, his heart pounding and mind racing as he wondered what could be happening.

Feeling his panic rising, Goku had no idea how to navigate his way to where Vegeta and the others were. And with the castle in such a state, he had no idea how much longer he had to find them. Running forward, Goku had a hard time balancing as the world leapt upward and jolted sickeningly.

"What is this?" He shouted to no one.

With the world falling apart in such a way, he could only imagine what was happening to the others. Goku paused as he realized that Hatred could very well have already won. Perhaps the reason the castle and Shadow's barrier were crumbling was because Vegeta and others were dead!

"No, no, NO! SHADOW!!"

In a panic, Goku blasted forward, sweat running down his face as he thought up the worst possible scenarios. Calling out for Shadow again, the warrior continued to race forward. The walls collapsed around him and the once beautiful glass that decorated the great hallways shattered and fell like waterfalls. Goku wasn't even aware of his quick panicked breaths as he could only imagine what kind of pain Vegeta must have been in if he was still alive.

Calling out one last time, Goku squeezed his eyes shut and rocketed down the tall corridors. The area was thick and clouded with destruction as Vegeta's mind collapsed in on itself. The earth warrior opened his eyes, only to see a blurry view of colors. Blinking a few times, he realized they were tears.

"Shadow," Goku's hoarse voice called. "Please. Bring me to Vegeta."

'_Phew! That is the most I have written in quite some time. I hope you liked it. I was a bit stuck for some time, as I'm sure you all noticed, but I'm back. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Thank you all for your patience and support!'_


	38. GoodByes

'_Thank you all for your comments, feedback, and overall interest. It makes me happy. Thank you, as well to Azmidiske for finding the info I needed! So, here we go. On to chapter 38!_

Chapter 38

The sudden flinch in Vegeta's body sent Bulma skidding away from the table in shock. Her large blue eyes scanned the area quickly, seeing that there was no apparent danger nearby. She and the others inched closer as the saiyajin prince began to tremble strangely, his entire body vibrating on the table. His once calm, emotionless face was now tense and grimacing, his eyebrows pinching together and mouth set in a firm straight line of pain.

It was hard for Eighteen, Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Tien, and all of the others to even get close to the cot that Vegeta lay upon since Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Goten and Trunks were all positioned around him in a circle. But as they watched, they grew more and more nervous as Vegeta began to have small convulsions where he lay.

Bulma hovered over, her eyes like two glittering jewels as panicked tears began to gather. Her fingers rose slowly to her mouth as a harsh choked cough escaped the suffering prince. For one terrifying moment, Vegeta's eyelids fluttered open, but the audience surrounding him could only see the whites of his eyes. They continued to watch as thick, almost black blood slowly seeped from his flared nostrils, his breaths coming in fast and labored as his limbs shook and his chest heaved. The wounded warrior's mouth opened several times like a fish out of water before a line of blood slowly trailed from his parted lips.

"What's happening?" Bulma whispered in horror.

But her friends and family said nothing, too drawn in and shocked by what they were seeing. Veins rose darkly from Vegeta's face and neck as he strained against the pain within. More blood joined the trails on his skin as the red substance crept from his ears, as well. Jerking horribly once more on his cot, Vegeta let out another harsh sound from his throat.

Krillin and Eighteen leapt forward instantly, their quick hands grabbing Piccolo's clawed fingers as they began to slip from the prince's seizing form. It became apparent that the hands of the others could slip off, too, and were that to happen, there was no chance for them to remain in Vegeta's mind and help fight off whatever was destroying the saiyajin.

"What is happening?! Please!" Bulma shrieked, whipping around to face Dende.

The young namek jerked nervously at the vicious glare but hurried forward. Peering around the tables, the green-skinned teenager pondered how he would reach Vegeta without knocking the other warriors over.

"You can fly, can't you?" Bulma hollered. "Just hover over him!"

Thinking of what a ridiculous position he would be in, Dende shook his head, but quickly moved forward. Hopping onto Goku's cot and crawling steadily forward, the robed namekian crouched over the third-class saiyajin's arm and reached carefully forward. Concentrating, Dende placed small green fingers against Vegeta's temple and cautiously entered the damaged mind. He knew he couldn't get past the barricade that protected the prince's psyche, but he could get a feel of the pain Vegeta was in and a possible sense of what was happening.

The others watched tensely, their hearts racing as they awaited Dende's reaction. The small namek remained crouching on the same cot Goku lay upon, his eyes closed and face in deep concentration. Bulma couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene, her mind and body feeling numb as Vegeta's booted feet trembled sickeningly, the occasional small kick escaping him as a wave of pain engulfed his short form.

The entire lookout was silent as the crowd watched anxiously. Dende was perfectly still as he searched through the prince's mind, but startled everyone as he gasped loudly and stumbled backwards on top of Goku. Helping hands immediately reached out and pulled the boy from any damage he could inflict on the scene and assisted Dende to the ground.

"What is it?" Krillin asked sullenly, the human knowing that expression well.

The namek's large black eyes were fearful and wide as he pieced together what he just felt and glimpsed. His heart was racing and he felt a deep horror gnawing at his innards. The evil he sensed within Vegeta's mind was nightmarish and it would be a most terrible thing if it managed to escape.

"Vegeta's barriers," Dende stammered. "They weren't even there. Vegeta's mind is usually completely blocked from any outside intruders, but I managed to enter his brain easily." The god of Earth shook his head, his large green ears twitching with jumping nerves. "From what I sensed and saw briefly…Vegeta's mind is completely crumbling."

There was a collective gasp and Dende slowly turned his saddened gaze toward Bulma. The woman stood in her perfect clothing and beautiful hair with an almost blind and ghostly expression on her pale face. She stared at the ground at Dende's feet, completely silent and unmoving. The group was waiting for the explosion to come, but Bulma remained unspeaking and emotionless.

"Is there no hope?" She whispered at last.

Dende stared at her a moment longer before lowering his eyes. "I've never seen or felt anything so horrible in my life," the little alien murmured. "There is a darkness destroying his mind; a nightmarish hatred that knows no bounds. It is as dark…if not darker than Frieza himself. Vegeta's mind is shaking apart. I don't…I don't know if Goku can even stop it."

All eyes turned to Bulma again, but she said nothing. The wide-eyed, haunted expression still sat upon her features, but there were no tears, no tantrums, no cursing or sobbing. Turning very slowly, the blue-haired beauty walked back to where Vegeta lay, his trembling not as bad as before, but still noticeable. Bulma looked at all the fighters that surrounded him, each one in his mind now, trying to save the remnants of a tattered, broken psyche. Her friends and family were about to die to save the saiyajin prince, but it appeared that Dende was right. Hatred knew no bounds.

Reaching forward as if in a trance, Bulma began to pull the hands away from Vegeta's prone form; removing the connection to his brain and bringing the earth warriors back into the real world.

…………..

The horrible, pained shrieks that escaped Vegeta were sounds that Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten had never heard before. The saiyajin clawed his head as dark rolling growls of agony erupted from his throat. Unaware of the blood leaking from the sides of his skull, Vegeta's fingers sank deeper into his temples. The prince writhed on the shattering floor as all he saw was red and all he felt was earth-shattering torture.

Hatred waited patiently above, his spiked arms crossed over his bare chest and red eyes staring downward at the convulsing saiyajin. The evil persona could sense his giant ball of energy finally dissipating on the walls and structures of Vegeta's mind. Hatred let a small smile appear on his pale face as he looked forward to getting the chance to destroy more of Vegeta's brain. The energy he had thrown wasn't even his biggest attack. One more strike of even greater caliber would finish Vegeta and his annoying personas once and for all. But for now he would gladly watch the weakened full-persona suffer in agony.

The earth warriors had not even able to get near the blast as it rocketed toward them. The heat from the horrid thing warned them to grab everyone and dodge the unstoppable attack. Gohan had grabbed his injured brother and Piccolo quickly pulled Vegeta away from the oncoming attack. Trunks staggered out of the way and was soon followed by Pride and Honor. The two oldest Arrogances were already out of the way when Hatred fired the blast, but it was hard for them to just hover nearby and watch the nightmarish pink energy ball destroy the mind they belonged to and protected.

And now from the looks of things, there would be no way to get Vegeta up to his normal power level…or even save his mind for that matter. Pride and Honor stared on emotionlessly, their defeated eyes watching as the current full persona died painfully.

"Dad," Trunks whispered, his voice soft and scratchy. The boy had barely been able to dodge Hatred's gigantic attack. The injuries he had received as Gotenks were too much and there would have been no way to stop it even if he was at full power. But Trunks didn't care about that right then. Watching his father bleeding from his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth was absolutely terrifying and the young warrior had no idea what to do. He couldn't even imagine how much pain Vegeta was in.

Gohan stared hopelessly down at the saiyajin he had grown to admire and look up to. The teenager felt his stomach lurch sickeningly as Vegeta's mind slowly and excruciatingly caved in on itself.

"What's happening to Mr. Vegeta?" Goten's voice asked quietly.

Gohan's dark eyes turned to stare into the groggy face of his little brother. The half-saiyajin had finally woken up when Hatred's energy burst through the white wall of Vegeta's mind. The first thing the scared and startled boy saw was the prince's condition and his stomach immediately leapt into his throat at the sight.

Gohan turned Goten's face away, but was at a loss of words as to what to say. Goten's large eyes grew wide and grief slowly washed over his features.

"He's dying…isn't he, Gohan?"

Trunks gripped Vegeta's trembling back and dug his small fingers into his father's shirt, somehow hoping to stop the pain and torment the prince was feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently, sending his messy purple hair everywhere.

"No! He is not dying! No stupid persona could finish off my dad like that." Furious blue eyes glared up at the stony face staring down at him. "Even in this state my dad is strong. He will always be able to win…even if there's no hope."

Hatred let out a rush of air from his nose and gave the boy a toothy smirk, but said nothing. With a twitch of the tail, the cruel persona looked out into the dilapidated land that was once Vegeta's immaculate, beautiful mind. The white insane asylum was a hovering, destroyed rectangle now, floating within the blackness of the prince's psyche. Gray bricks clattered onto the many surfaces in the distance, falling from the many hallways and corridors that snaked their ways through Vegeta's mind. The floor of the once smooth, blank corridor had shaken loose and a rancid, musty smell crept through the land where they stood.

Beams and fixtures hung low, some scraping the floor of the destroyed asylum. The ice-cold reservoir poured like a waterfall over the edge of the giant corridor, streaming into the shadows below. Yes, this was quite some handy-work, Hatred thought to himself smugly. Perhaps Vegeta would recover slightly in the next few minutes so he could watch as Hatred finished off his mind once and for all.

The gasping, whimpering prince let out a harsh cough and flipped onto his back. His rigid fingers gripped his head and face and he let out forced, panting breaths. The small noises of pain and torment were so unnerving to hear coming from the ever strong and quiet saiyajin. The warriors around him wished they could do something to ease his pain.

Piccolo ripped a strand of white cloth from his cape and leaned over to wipe the blood from Vegeta's face. The saiyajin's eyes were squeezed shut in tremendous pain, but Piccolo's action seemed to calm him marginally.

Releasing a sharp grunt, Vegeta turned his head to the side and pressed a stained glove against the bridge of his nose, his fingers curling into his palms as pain engulfed him. He slowly sensed others around him, but it felt as if someone had just cleaved his skull in two. His brain felt rotted, as if was trying to leak from his ears. Never had he felt this much pain before.

"I think he's coming around," he heard Gohan say quietly.

Unable to open his eyes, Vegeta let out a dry cough. "Where are we?"

The warriors around him were silent for a moment before answering softly, making sure not to speak too loudly and give him even more pain.

"We're still in the white corridor," Gohan explained.

"Not very white anymore," Trunks added.

"Hatred has," Gohan hesitated, "destroyed a lot of your mind, Vegeta. He fired the blast at us…and it crashed through the walls…and kept going."

Vegeta felt nauseous even thinking about the damage it caused. His lips pressed tightly together as another wave of agony hammered through his skull. His face contorted into a mask of absolute pain and he let out a gasp as colors exploded in his vision.

Soft hands rested on his shoulders, but Vegeta refused to open his eyes in the light, no matter how dull it had become.

"Come on, Dad," Trunks begged. "We have to get you out of here. Maybe if you wake up-"

"No," Vegeta snapped, his voice quiet but stern. Keeping a hand over his eyes, he squinted open a lid slightly. Peering through a film of red the prince could barely make out his son's worried face through the cracks in his fingers. "If I wake up, I will only be able to sit and wait for his final attack to come. I will still be in pain."

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta tried to sit up. Helping hands grabbed his back and the earth warriors carefully helped the pained true-persona fully sit. His head pounded and ached and colors burst in his vision, but Vegeta bit back any cries of agony he wanted to release. Still holding a gloved hand to his forehead, Vegeta opened both eyes marginally and peered at the fighters surrounding him. He could see Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, but he could not make out the two clouded figures behind them. He could only assume they were either Pride and Honor or the two remaining Arrogances.

"You should all leave. There's nothing you can do now."

They all started talking at once and Vegeta hissed as his skull ached with all the sound. Gohan immediately shushed them and patted his hand against the prince's back.

"We will stay with you until-"

"The end?" Vegeta scoffed. "You won't have to wait long."

"We are not going to leave you here," Piccolo boomed. "Let's just hope Goku has made it in somehow. You need all the fighters you-"

Through Vegeta's hazy vision he saw the large green namek flicker strangely, like a TV with bad reception, before disappearing completely. Piccolo was gone instantly, and Vegeta's heart pounded even louder in his ears.

Gohan was up in a flash, his eyes wide and voice calling out for his old mentor. The voices all around Vegeta began to call out in a panic, adding more pain to situation.

"Did he get shot? Did he die?" Goten cried.

"Why did he just disappear like that?" Gohan shouted.

Pride eyed the area cautiously, his dark irises sweeping past Hatred, who also looked mildly confused as well as interested. The princely persona paused and then closed his eyes.

"He lost connection with Vegeta," he said over the panicked voices. But they obviously had not heard him, for Gohan and Goten still searched frantically. Whipping around, the battle-worn persona glared at the earthlings. "Piccolo lost connection. Either his hand slipped, or someone is trying to pull you guys out!"

Gohan's eyes widened and he stared at the red and gold prince. The prideful being held a darkened expression, his black eyes identical to Vegeta's.

"I have a feeling Vegeta isn't looking too good on the outside world either. I would not be surprised if someone is trying to pull all of you out."

Gohan's stomach plummeted and he felt a deep gnawing terror as he realized that he might be pulled from this world at any moment. Not knowing how to stop it the young warrior ran to Vegeta's side.

"I'll come back in. If I lose connection with you, I'll come back. We all will!"

Lowering the hand that shielded the fractured light from his eyes, Vegeta gazed at Gohan's concerned face through a sea of red. His squinted eyes were expressionless, but he was calm and almost serene.

"Don't, Gohan. If you are pulled away…stay away. This is my mind."

Gohan opened his mouth to respond, but a voice identical to Vegeta's interrupted.

"Every person has the right to control his own thoughts and mind," Pride barked. "The battle and struggles Vegeta faces will be dealt with by him alone. He has his personas. No matter what happens, even if we lose, respect Vegeta's pride. Allow him to fight alone as every saiyajin does."

"But you asked for my help," a strong voice spoke from above.

All eyes turned upward as a flash of orange dashed through the air and landed gracefully. Vegeta felt his world spin and found it hard to believe that Goku was standing right before him. He closed his blood-filled eyes briefly before gazing at the other full-blooded saiyajin again. Stepping forward, the brave warrior stared down at his wounded friend, his demeanor calm yet his insides leaping at the sight of Vegeta's face and injuries.

"When we fought along the Cliffside and I knocked you to the ground, you had asked for my help then," Goku explained. "Your pride tells you to fight alone. You have trained yourself to trust no one. But I think you're really ready to ask for help, Vegeta. You may not fully realize it yet, but even when you fight alone, you can still receive aid from your friends and loved ones."

Clapping, Hatred grinned and leered at the man who had once again come to Vegeta's side. Goku stared up at the demon from under black bangs, his anger already rising at the sight of the monster.

"Good of you to join us, Kakarotto," the evil persona laughed. "How do you like my remodeling job?"

Goku never removed his eyes from the beast. "I see you have remodeled yourself, as well. But you're still weak-minded as ever."

Ignoring Hatred's angry retorts, Goku moved forward, kneeling before Vegeta. He looked at both his sons and gave them warm smiles.

"I see that you two saw your fair share of fighting, too," the optimistic saiyajin observed. Goku then looked at Trunks and saw his anguished expression. "It's ok, Trunks. I know this has all been really scary, but trust me, things will work out."

The lavender-haired child felt his heart swell at such confident words and he couldn't help but smile at the determined, brave warrior.

"Where's Piccolo?" Goku asked suddenly.

Gohan's eyes widened and he turned to his father quickly. "He lost his connection with Vegeta. I think that someone is-"

Goku gasped as his oldest son flickered before his very eyes and disappeared. The third-class reached out in a panic, but there was no one there. Frantically, Goku scanned the shattered environment before a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

"I think you came too late, Kakarotto," Vegeta's rough voice said. "Someone is removing all of you from my mind."

Whipping around, Goku came face to face with Vegeta. Both were kneeling on the ground, but Vegeta was barely able to hold himself up. Goku saw the blood that pooled along Vegeta's lower-lids and the dark red veins that webbed across his eyes. Dried trails of blood spiraled from his nose and ears and deep scratches scarred the sides of his face. He must have been in horrific pain and Goku felt the urge to cradle the prince's face in his hands and remove the agony he still must have felt.

But he made no movements. If someone was breaking their connection to Vegeta's mind, there was no way he could stop it. An overwhelming panic crept through him and Goku wanted to scream out to the others on the outside to not touch him. He had come this far and finally reached Vegeta. He could not be dragged away.

In a flash Goten flickered silently and disappeared, too. Trunks backed away from where his best friend had been standing, his eyes large and shining with fear. Turning around immediately, the eight year-old sprinted to his father and threw his arms around him, squeezing Vegeta's weakened frame. The boy's eyes squeezed shut as he felt his usually cold and distant father wrap his arms around him, too.

"Dad…" Trunks bit his lip as his tears fell and he could not stop his gulping breath as he cried. Burying his face in the torn blue shirt of his father's, the child felt his cheeks redden at such a cowardly and weak display.

"Trunks, when you see your mother…tell her that…" Vegeta hesitated, the words almost impossible for him to say. In fact, he was sure he had never uttered such words in his life. "Tell Bulma that I love her."

Trunks pulled away slightly and stared into his father's face, making sure it was still Vegeta he was hugging. The man still looked the same; the hard, black eyes, the glassy and unreadable face, and the continual arrogance and pride. Yes, this was Vegeta.

The prince wiped away Trunks's tears with a torn, stained glove. "I love you, too, Trunks."

The boy's eyes widened and he immediately began to cry harder. Shaking his head, Trunks's face was covered with sweaty lavender hair as his heart felt as if it was about to burst. He had never heard his father speak such words. Even before sacrificing himself to Buu, he never said the word LOVE. It meant only one thing. Vegeta was going to die.

Vegeta held onto his son's shoulders and found it hard to see his strong child sobbing so harshly. Trunks was an incredibly smart boy and he knew exactly what Vegeta was saying. It pained Vegeta even more than the aching in his skull to know that Trunks realized he was going to lose his father. But the prince said nothing more as the lavender-haired child became suddenly transparent and faded slowly from sight, unable to say his final good-byes.

Goku stood silently to the side and watched as Vegeta's arms fell to his sides, his head bowed and back hunched in defeat. The prince's shoulders shook briefly before he suddenly pulled himself to his feet, his face scrunched in pain as his vision blackened horribly. Bursts of color exploded in front of his eyes and he wobbled unstably as his world spun and head pounded. Feeling strong arms steadying him, Vegeta swayed a bit as his blurry vision came back.

"It's only a matter of time, Kakarotto," Vegeta warned. "There's not much you can do."

Goku stared at the side of the prince's face as he steadied his quick breathing. The third-class held Vegeta by the arm with one hand and his other on his back for support. It felt wonderful to touch the saiyajin once again.

"I will do everything in power to help you. I will keep coming back and we will defeat Hatred, no matter what it takes," Goku said.

Vegeta continued to stare forward, his eyes dull and body struggling just to stand. He gazed over at Pride, Honor, and the two remaining Arrogances.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

…………

When Bulma approached the cots where the warriors all lay, no expected her to suddenly plunge her hand forward as quickly as she did. The blue-haired woman stood staring at the resting fighters as if in a trance for some time. The crowd waited for her grief-filled outburst. But instead the frazzled beauty strode forward and plucked Piccolo's clawed hand from Vegeta's body. Immediately the warriors felt the namek's connection snap and they let out identical gasps of horror.

Krillin was the first to reach the insane woman, his hands quickly grabbing her away. Bulma lashed out violently, a fiery and terrifying glare in her usually sweet blue eyes. Her nails narrowly missed Krillin's forehead and she screamed at him angrily to get back.

Piccolo jerked awake, his body jolting upward and his eyes wide and startled. With a bewildered and shocked expression he scanned the area as his mind pieced together what had happened.

"Was I injured?" He asked himself more so than anyone else. Checking his caped body, Piccolo gave his allies a quizzical stare. "Why am I out of Vegeta's mind?"

All eyes turned to Bulma who was still struggling against Krillin. Piccolo was incredibly surprised to see such anger and frustration on her red face.

"Have you completely lost it, Bulma?" Krillin yelled. One eye was squinted shut as the hysterical woman swung at him repeatedly.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Bulma shrieked, shoving the short man away from her with impressive force. Krillin stumbled backward, but was caught in the arms of Eighteen. Bulma stood fuming, her finger pointing back at the other sleeping warriors. "Why won't any of you realize it? Why won't any of you accept it? That creature that is destroying Vegeta's mind is too strong. It's obvious that no one can stand up it. Do you want all of them to end up like Vegeta?" She screamed, unaware of the tears streaming from her eyes.

Her audience stood in a stunned silence before settling their gaze on Vegeta. His corpse-like appearance and ghastly condition sent a chill through their bodies. Piccolo was still adjusting to his rather abrupt departure from the prince's mind, but Bulma's words struck him to the core. He had only seen the brilliant scientist ever lose her cool like this before, and that was when Vegeta had died against Majin Buu. When she spoke from her soul and heart, the woman knew exactly what she was saying.

"If we don't get them out of Vegeta's mind, we will only aid in killing them all," Bulma said softly.

"Don't say that," Ox-King begged. "Gotenks, Goku, and Gohan are the strongest fighters alive."

Bulma lowered her head and let a few tears fall. From under short blue bangs she gave a sidelong glance to Piccolo. The namek felt his entire body freeze under the calculating stare, but he had seen and felt Hatred's power. Trunks and Goten were almost killed and he had no idea how they were surviving at this very moment. Standing from the rickety cot, the giant alien let his glassy black eyes gaze across the crowd of anxious faces.

"It would be better…to let Bulma continue what she is doing."

There was an explosion of angry and outraged voices, a few agreeing, but many angrily shouting out or arguing. Chi-Chi strode forward, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"Bulma can't just make the decisions for my husband and sons-"

"So you want them to die then?" Bulma hissed, her temper flaring dangerously. Chi-Chi's face darkened and she stared at the fuming woman before her. "This is Gohan and Goten we're talking about, Chi-Chi. I-" Bulma paused and tried to catch her breath. "I would never forgive myself if our children died because of Vegeta's problems. I don't want to see anyone hurt."

Piccolo nodded slightly. "Trunks and Goten have both been seriously injured while within Vegeta's mind. It's only a matter of time before Hatred finishes off all of them."

Chi-Chi and Bulma paled considerably at the words but said nothing, both too afraid to ask how bad their wounds were. Without another thought, Bulma turned around again and grabbed the person closest to her. Gohan's hand slipped from her love's prone form and the crowd watched as yet another warrior was brought back to the real world. Goten followed soon after, but Bulma's shaking hand hovered over Trunks's resting form. The worried mother stood and stared down at her child as she watched his young face contort with pure sadness. Her lip quivered and she felt her eyes get misty again as tears slipped from her son's closed eyes. He remained silent, but Bulma could feel the waves of grief rolling off of Trunks and it tore at her heart. He was saying goodbye to his father.

Stroking Trunks's violet hair, the mother caught her shuddering breath and placed a trembling hand over her son's small fingers. Pausing for a few moments, Bulma squeezed her eyes shut before removing Trunks's hand from Vegeta's face. Her son came alive loudly, his mouth agape as he sobbed and eyes streamed with tears. Already prepared for his forced exit, the boy threw himself off his cot and into his mother's arms where he bawled into her dress and hugged her waist.

Bulma knelt down and gathered the boy in her arms, burying her teary eyes in his lavender hair. His shuddering body shook her whole frame, but she would not let go. Trunks's reaction and demeanor told her everything. Vegeta was going into a battle he was not going to win. The saiyajin prince had said goodbye to his son.

Drawing back slightly, Trunks wiped at his eyes and tried to stop his sniffling. His grief-filled face tore at Bulma's heart and she rubbed his back warmly. Catching his breath, Trunks finally raised his puffy, red eyes and shook his head. Trying to find the words he needed to say, Trunks let out a hiccupping sob.

"Mom…"

Bulma hugged her son tightly at the agonizing croak and tried to calm her child's shaking form. Trunks pulled away again and stared into eyes that were identical to his own.

"Dad wanted me to tell you…that…"

Bulma froze, her whole heart sinking to her stomach and body feeling as if it had been doused in icy water. Her heart pounded in her ears as she waited for her son to speak. Trunks struggled to talk and Bulma unconsciously circled her arms around the boy. This was it. Vegeta had told his son to let her know that her time was over. In the last few moments he had with his son, he must have told Trunks to tell her the truth…that he loved another. That she was nothing.

"Dad said…tell Bulma…that I love her."

Trunks's eyes rose and held onto Bulma's. The mother reached into the blue depths and she could see it there. She could see the truth within his wide, glistening eyes. Vegeta had said those words. He had actually said….

Tears streamed from Bulma's eyes and she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she let out a sharp cry. So many emotions swept through her and she had no idea what to say or feel. A bubbling happiness that she had never felt before consumed her, yet a horrible, swallowing agony tore at her. An awful grief collided with a pure wave of love and joy and Bulma felt like standing and screaming until her throat bled. But instead she rocked back and forth and sobbed.

She felt the others around her, but all she wanted to do was crawl next to Vegeta and enter his mind, to see where he was and what he felt at that exact moment. Her heart was racing and her tears kept falling, but the blue-haired beauty managed to stand. She ignored the helping hands and shakily turned toward her prince. He was in the same position he had always been in…and so was Goku. It was just the two of them, once more.

Bulma stared down at the pair, not knowing what to do or how to feel. The connection of the two saiyajins was evident, but the fact that Vegeta had actually said he LOVED her was so overwhelming and amazing, she had no idea how react now. Goku's hand remained on Vegeta's forehead. The last remaining saiyajins in the entire universe held a tie so strong Bulma knew that she could never match up.

Krillin moved forward slowly and reached for Goku's hand.

"No!" Bulma snapped, lifting her palm as a sign to stop. She stared down at the two, unsure of what she was feeling. "Goku is staying in there. We will let him do what he wants."

And for once, no one argued with her. The finality in Bulma's voice was so strong and empowering that the warriors on the Outlook obeyed without saying a word. They all gathered around and watched as Goku and Vegeta fought together, once more, to save the prince's mind from certain doom.

'_Heads up. It's almost done!!'_


	39. Finalities

Chapter 39

Goku watched nervously as Vegeta stumbled forward, the prince's head hanging low and a few droplets of blood dripping from his face. Pride and Honor approached the pained saiyajin and Goku could see that even they were not in the best shape. Sighing, the third-class felt a heavy weight press upon his shoulders. None of Vegeta's personas seemed to have any power left…except Hatred. And they did not want Goku's help either.

"So do we attack him head-on?" Honor asked softly.

The persona had just been regaining his energy when Hatred threw the giant energy ball at them. Simply dodging the thing drained him and the blue and silver prince could see that Pride was not doing any better. The two powerful personas had never felt so desperate or defeated as they did now. Looking up at Hatred they felt an emotion they never experienced. Fear.

Vegeta squeezed an eye shut as a streak of pain shot through his head. He truly had no idea what to do. He wasn't even sure he could raise his power enough to fly, much less take on Hatred. Even with two Arrogances and Pride and Honor, Vegeta was positive they would lose. It seemed pointless to attack Hatred directly and be killed in a matter of seconds.

"I'll fight him while you think of a plan," Goku said strongly. Stepping forward he stood in the group of Vegetas. The two Arrogances slowly approached the clan, but said nothing.

Vegeta scoffed and looked away, his black eyes gazing at the burned and melted wall of his mind. The corridor where they stood was once unbreakable and pristine. Hatred had proven his strength by destroying the asylum halls, turning the cold, blank area into an environment full of evil and death. A disgusting stench rose from the cracked and broken floors, adding to the feeling of dread the personas felt.

"No, Kakarotto," Vegeta said tiredly. "We can't just think up some genius plan while you're getting annihilated. You'll only get killed."

The third-class pouted and crossed his arms. "But you jumped in for me while we were fighting Buu a ton of times! You also came up with a plan really fast that helped save Earth. I'll give you some time to think."

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta hollered as he whipped around. Moaning slightly as pain pounded through his head, the prince brought a stained glove to his temple. "Why are you still here?" He asked more to himself than Goku.

The third-class blinked and looked around as if trying to see outside Vegeta's mind. The childish saiyajin scratched his head and then shrugged.

"Maybe all the others' hands slipped?"

The Arrogances let out exasperated huffs of air and shook their heads. Pride smirked at the saiyajin's stupidity and folded his arms.

"It seems someone wanted you to stay here," the red and gold persona explained. "I don't know why, though. You are an annoying, useless fool."

Their conversation was immediately silenced as a blur of white landed before them. Hatred's new towering form stood gracefully in front of the group of saiyajins, his long pale tail swishing back and forth lazily.

"I have been hovering up there far too long," the tripled-voice hissed, Frieza's pitch louder than the voices of Vegeta and Goku. "Do tell. What is the plan now?"

Vegeta's personas glared at the creature, but had no idea what to say or do. Goku felt his anger rise as he stared at the smirking face and he took a step forward.

"Hatred! You still don't understand anything, do you?" The furious earth-saiyajin yelled. His enemy's smirk disappeared and was replaced with an expression of coldness. "You want to destroy this mind so badly for a power you will never get. One persona cannot control an entire psyche! How many times do I have to say it? Every time you kill one of Vegeta's personas, you only kill yourself!"

Hatred's red eyes rolled into his head in annoyance before his body flinched. Vegeta and his personas saw no movement from Hatred as Goku's head snapped to the side and he was thrown into the cracked wall to his right.

The beast's clawed hand lowered and a satisfied grin crawled onto his face as he watched Goku struggle to pull his head from the broken, white wall. Hatred's red eyes turned to Vegeta and the others and he licked his black lips hungrily.

"I think I'll pull apart your little personas piece by piece," the horned-headed monster growled. He lifted up his pale hand and let his fingers crackle with energy. "That little blast was only the beginning of my power. With Frieza's power to transform and the saiyajins' ability to grow stronger and stronger so easily, I can't wait to see how well I can control this mind."

Vegeta's eyes widened as Hatred reached his curled fingers forward. His hand trembled and vibrated as if squeezing something hard in his palm. The room lurched sickeningly, causing more plaster, concrete, and structures to shake apart and fall. The personas let out startled yells as they lost their balance and stumbled. Hatred's expression was full of blind concentration, his face sweating as he reached for something with his mind. His face contorted and his blackened mouth opened into a trembling growl, his pointed teeth glistening with saliva.

Vegeta's panicked eyes scanned the broken land, seeing no energy building and nothing approaching. Goku was trying to stand, his hands unsteadily gripping the cracked wall behind him. A line of blood crept down the saiyajin's forehead where Hatred had struck him, but it wasn't a wound he could not recover from.

With a loud shout that echoed into the darkness of Vegeta's mind, Hatred's fingers spread wide before his arm shot above his head. Honor was quick to react as the wall nearest to him burst forward. Leaping away, his blue and silver body blocked Pride's view. Several jagged tentacles exploded outward, the pointed ends lunging at the red and gold persona. Pride's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled backwards, barely avoiding being speared through, but his arms were instantly trapped by the white tendrils. His unprotected chest was the target for a rushing spear and Pride could not break loose from the tight grip around his arms.

Hatred let out a Frieza-like cackle as he controlled the structures of Vegeta's mind. He pushed the tentacle even faster toward the imprisoned persona. Killing Vegeta's pride was too great an accomplishment for Hatred to avoid.

But just as the very tip of the jagged spike broke through Pride's golden chest plate, the white tendril was blocked by the floor exploding upward. Hatred let out a shocked and enraged roar as his tentacle was broken in half by a dozen jagged spikes rushing from the cracked, stained concrete where they stood. His wide red eyes shot across the room to Vegeta, seeing the prince's sweating, trembling face as he held a shaking hand forward.

"You will NOT control my mind!" The furious saiyajin snarled.

Goku's eyes were wide circles as he watched the scene unfold. Using his ability to move the structures of his mind, Vegeta had blocked Hatred's move. The fact that Hatred even made the action to completely overtake Vegeta's brain in such way obviously infuriated the prince greatly. In his aching body and fuzzy head, Vegeta stood strong before the horned demon; his curled hand outstretched and face wincing in pain.

Hatred appeared just as angry as Vegeta.

"You no longer have control over this psyche!" He roared. "I will command the ways of this mind and rip you in half!"

Vegeta's reddened eyes glanced at Pride, seeing that the persona was still ensnared by the rigid, smooth spikes that had lunged from the shattered walls. With a clean swipe of his gloved hand, the prince removed the white tentacles from Pride's strong arms, forcing the weapons to be sucked back into their original surface.

Goku blinked in shock at the sudden power Vegeta possessed. It appeared that he had become even more tuned into the ways of his mind, even with all the destruction and agony Vegeta had experienced. And as Goku looked at Hatred's towering form and then to Vegeta's smaller, weakened frame, the third class was hit with the realization that Vegeta truly had the advantage. Vegeta was the _true_ persona in charge. He was the full, present-time being assigned to control his entire mind and body. Hatred may have been unbelievably more powerful, but he was definitely not as strongly connected to the prince's mind as the persona staring him down at that moment. If the elite prince realized this, too, he could absolutely win.

Hatred was shaking with rage as he watched Vegeta simply brush away his attack as if swatting a fly. The fact that the prince had just as much control over this mind as he did sent a frenzied rage through his body.

"No," Hatred growled darkly. "I am more powerful! AND I HAVE MORE CONTROL!"

The white floor shook violently before exploding upward, sending Vegeta and Pride spiraling into the air. The princes steadied themselves and knocked away several steel-like chunks of concrete, but Pride began to cough violently, a pool of blood seeping between his fingers as his lungs cried out in pain.

The one spike that had struck his chest broke through his sternum, but Vegeta had blocked it before it stabbed completely through his lungs and vital organs. But the small effort of floating drained the persona of his energy and he could barely block the ground that was thrown at him. A rough hand grabbed his arm and Pride felt himself tossed to the vibrating floor below.

"All of you seek shelter!" Vegeta yelled to his startled counter-parts. Wiping dried blood his eyes and face, the prince glared down at Hatred as the beast concentrated on gaining full power of the saiyajin's mind.

"We are not leaving you!" Goku hollered.

The third-class was surprised to see the ever-arrogant prince give him a confident, kind smile. Glancing sideways at his ally, Vegeta nodded and then peered down at Hatred, his face slowly growing stoic with concentration.

"_I'll hold him. You punch."_

Goku leapt slightly as the amused words entered his head. The orange-clad saiyajin stared dumbfounded up at the prince before snapping to attention and grinning.

"Guys, listen to Vegeta," he yelled. "Get off the ground. Just get out of their way."

"I will not run from this battle!" Pride coughed.

"We don't hide like cowards," the eldest Arrogance growled.

Goku let out a grunt of frustration before grabbing both Pride and Arrogance by the scruff of their necks and hurling them into the blackened shadows of Vegeta's mind. The two traveled quite a way before slowing down and whipping around angrily.

There were still masses of Vegeta's mind holding together outside the asylum walls. Twisting gray hallways and floating chunks of rock hovered in the darkness, though nothing was entirely connected or in the best shape. It was strange seeing the structure of Vegeta's mind in such a way, like a construction zone that traveled on and on forever. The sight was haunting and Goku hoped that the saiyajin prince would not be distracted by the demolition-land that was now his brain.

Pride and the older Arrogance hovered briefly before flying over to a large chunk of rocky land that jutted out from under one rickety, crumbling staircase. Where they sat they could see Vegeta and Hatred clearly, almost as if they were in arena seating. Seeing Goku say a few short words to the younger Arrogance and Honor, the two spectators waited as their counterparts flew up to join them.

"What is that third-class idiot planning?" Pride barked as soon as Honor came near.

In harried excitement, the honorable prince stood at the edge of the seemingly floating land and gazed at the heated power that lit both Hatred and Vegeta.

"We will finally see who has the power over this mind," Honor murmured. His dirty tail swept back and forth daintily. Peering over his shoulder, the blue and silver persona held a fiery gaze in his black eyes. "So far we have only fought Hatred with fists and pure energy. What we never thought of was how damn weak that bastard's mind really is. Vegeta and Hatred are going to battle it out…using the power of their brains and spirit only."

Pride stood painfully and gripped the center of his chest. Creeping forward carefully he too gazed over the edge of the cracked and blackened plateau where they stood. Unable to look down at the shadowy depths of Vegeta's deteriorating mind, Pride scanned the battle-ground about 300 meters away.

"Why is Kakarotto still there?" He growled in annoyance.

Honor smiled knowingly. "It's not the most honorable way to fight, but he is going to attack Hatred when Vegeta finally has him in his grip. Vegeta actually asked for Goku's assistance."

Pride and the Arrogances let out identical yells of outrage.

"It should not be Kakarotto doing it!" The thirty-year-old Arrogance hissed. "We are the Vegeta personas. That is our job!"

"Why the fuck hasn't someone pulled the plug on that fool yet?" Pride said coldly.

Honor turned to them angrily. "This will still be Vegeta's victory. And would you rather us all die?"

"If it means battling alone and proving true Saiyajin pride, then yes!" The red and gold persona snapped bitterly. Shaking with anger, the proud being glared down at the soon-to-be battle. "When Vegeta traps Hatred…we will all fire upon him."

His words were final and the seriousness in his voice struck the personas around him. A swelling pride swept through them all and together the remaining fighting personas stood at the edge of the rock and watched their true-persona preparing for the final show-down. It was decided amongst them now. Goku would not be the only one to get the finishing strikes against Hatred. The horrid beast would be facing all of their attacks head-on…and the personas were going to make sure he did not survive.

Vegeta felt himself connect with the world around him. Through his throbbing skull, he envisioned every detail of his mind, seeing the concrete, rocks, stairs, and broken pieces of floor and ceiling as an extension of himself. For once, the saiyajin prince felt this mind become a part of him…and he knew how to use it.

Goku stood to the side and watched, his heart racing, as Hatred and Vegeta faced each other, their power causing the broken land surrounding them to quiver and heat like a hot road on a sunny day. In the distance, on a far-off chunk of rock, stood the prince's personas, anxiously awaiting the final battle.

Hatred's and Vegeta's movements were so amazingly fast, the third-class warrior leapt backwards in shock. The ground instantly exploded upward as a line of thick, jagged spikes erupted away from Vegeta toward Hatred. On the right side of Vegeta's weapons, identical spears broke from the ground individually, lining perfectly with the prince's. Seeing the symmetrical attack, both warriors growled in annoyance and blasted from the ground as their pointed spikes jutted toward them. So far they proved to have an even hold over the mind, but neither was ready to back down.

Goku was dumbfounded as he observed the carefully planned and vicious attacks. Spears and winding tentacles reached forward, the jagged tips always clashing and breaking apart. Hatred's hands shot forward continuously as he guided the structures of Vegeta's mind while the saiyajin prince pointed his fingers as if he were actually jabbing a fingernail into Hatred.

It was amazing to watch the scene unfold, the air crackling and popping as each concrete or rocky tendril struck each other time and time again. The enemies' bodies jerked with each controlled mental attack and their faces were contorted into tight expressions of concentration.

Seeing that their movements and attacks were exactly the same, the opponents began to differentiate their skills. Goku noticed Hatred's face becoming darker as he grew angrier. It was obvious the lizard/saiyajin believed the battle would be easy, but Vegeta was matching his strength and speed astoundingly. Hatred's controlled spikes and tentacles of rock, concrete, and plaster soon turned into catapulting chunks of stone and debris; an attack that any normal warrior could do with ease. It appeared that Hatred's rage was clouding his skills in using the prince's mind.

Vegeta had some difficulty dodging the rapid barrage of rock that flew at him, but he managed to shield himself by using three giant spikes to block his body and ward off any injuries. He had little time to gloat over his accomplishments as the pain in his head grew into a steady, screaming agony. Pulling together what little power he had drained his energy and the use of his very mind to attack Hatred caused unbearable pain. It was time to finish this before he collapsed completely.

Closing his eyes briefly, Vegeta reached deep inside himself and tried to ignore the aching in his skull. Balling his hands into fists, the saiyajin curled in on himself momentarily before stretching his body wide. Reaching his arms outward and stretching his fingers, Vegeta felt as if he could actually grab the rickety, crumbling walls around him. With one final holler, the exhausted saiyajin crunched his body together, causing the floating asylum to roar with sudden power as the very walls and floors leapt upward frighteningly.

Goku let out a startled yelp and dove from the vibrating white environment. Hovering just outside the wreckage, he watched with widened eyes as the whole land shook and leapt sickeningly. Hatred fell back, his tail whipping about as he tried to stand through the earthquake. The once pristine unbreakable corridor seemed to melt and twist as if it were alive. The sight was amazing to behold as Vegeta continued to curl in on himself, his body shaping the movements of the vibrating mass of white that surrounded them.

Hatred could only stare at the area around him in absolute shock and astonishment as he was quickly overshadowed by the white floor that had now become a billowing tower. The walls had melted into the floor and the battle-ground where they had once stood was twisting into a very-alive shape.

The world seemed to stand still momentarily as all amazed eyes looked at the gargantuan, worm-like object, before Vegeta let out another exhausted yell and sent the squirming white tower cascading down on Hatred.

The beast barely had time to scream before he was enveloped in the putty-like, white creature. Vegeta straightened and reached forward, his hands shaking horribly as he controlled the giant mass of white that had once been a very solid and rectangular corridor. His teeth clenched and sweat poured from his face, but Vegeta squeezed the sloshing object into a tight, smooth ball.

Letting out a pained grunt, the prince squeezed his gloved hands together with some difficulty, forming the white sphere into a rock hard orb. The entire area grew deafeningly silent as all eyes stared at the seemingly unbreakable prison. Within that ball, the size of a tiny moon, the demon that plagued Vegeta's mind sat trapped and unmoving.

Goku peered over to the personas in the distance and then up to Vegeta. The third-class was rushing forward in a flash as he saw the trembling prince's eyes roll into his head. The blue-clad saiyajin fell toward the remaining strip of asylum floor, but was quickly caught in the arms of Goku. The earth warrior felt fear grab at his heart as he looked into the prince's white face. The blood had once again started pouring from his nose and ears and the skin under his eyes was almost black, as if he had been beaten terribly.

Landing lightly, Goku placed the unconscious saiyajin on the cool floor of the corridor, mindful not to set him on any debris or stones. Glancing up at the ball that still hovered above them; the third-class wondered how they would dispose of Hatred once and for all.

Looking back down at Vegeta, Goku was surprised to see his eyes open and squinting in the same direction he had been looking. Containing his giddy excitement, the childish warrior wiped the streams of blood from Vegeta's face and smiled.

"We need to get rid of that," Vegeta said, his voice cracking painfully.

"Yeah, but how?" Goku responded with a nod. "I think it might be ok to actually destroy this persona."

With a hiss of agony, Vegeta placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and pulled himself into a sitting position. Moaning miserably, the saiyajin prince pointed his fingers at the wobbling staircases and remaining gray walls that surrounded the land where they sat. Goku watched as the fighter closed his eyes and scrunched his face in pain.

Very slowly, long poles and creeping rock snaked through the air and touched the smooth, white ball. Like ivy, the concrete and stone twisted around the prison, locking it in place in the air.

"That'll hold it steady," Vegeta rasped.

But his breath caught in his lungs as the sphere gave a startling jerk, making the vines around it creak unsteadily. Goku's head snapped around and he felt his pulse instantly quicken as the solid ball shuttered again. Both saiyajins' breathing quickened and together they stood; Goku's hand on Vegeta's back to support him.

The ball gave one final lurch before a clawed hand shot into the air, the spikes along the forearm sending pale stone flying into the black depths of Vegeta's mind. The saiyajins let out identical growls as their bodies stiffened and hearts pounded.

The observers watched with baited breath as Hatred struggled to free himself. Breaking away the layers of rock from his upper body, the curled black horns on his head stood out against the white surrounding him. The large spikes on his back got caught within the hard prison that held him, but his twisting, jerking body chipped away at the rock.

As Hatred craned his head around to see what was happening, Vegeta drew his arms out wide before slapping his hands together, causing the rock to cinch together and press against Hatred's upper body even tighter. The monster let out a breathless scream of rage, his one free hand clawing at the white stone that held him.

Screaming obscenities, the thrashing lizard scraped and pulled at his suffocating cage, his eyes glowing red with fury and mouth dripping with saliva. Goku gave Vegeta a determined nod and shot toward the trapped beast, a wild excitement gathering within him as he anxiously looked forward to blasting the defenseless maniac.

Goku gave an uncharacteristic smirk to the enraged being and crossed his arms.

"Looks like we won after all."

Glaring up at the third-class from under scattered black bangs, the horned-headed persona choked on his rage. His right hand continually clawed at the broken surface of the ball that held him, but he was so blinded with hatred that he could not even think of a plan of escape.

""I'll kill you. I'll kill you," he hissed, his breath coming out in pants. "I'll rip your head from your body, third-class trash!"

Goku wagged a finger amusedly, unconcerned as to how much he was enjoying the chance to gloat.

"Uh-uh. I think we have the advantage here. You're trapped in a little ball. You won't be able to escape any of my attacks."

Hatred's twisted expression calmed briefly, as his piercing red gaze rested on Goku's grinning face. Calming his frantic attempts to escape, the being appeared to be in deep thought before shaking his head.

"You would actually kill me while I was trapped and unable to fight back?" Hatred asked, his question surprisingly awed and curious.

Goku felt a fiery satisfaction at the fear in the creature's voice and grinned even more. Seeing this monster unable to move or defend himself filled Goku with a strange and unfamiliar feeling of power and arrogance. It was a feeling he could get used to.

Nodding childishly, Goku laughed flatly. "After everything you have done, I don't really feel all that bad. Besides…you're just an unneeded persona."

Hatred's mouth fell open and his dark eyebrows lowered with thought. He continued to stare at Goku as if he were a puzzle.

"How very saiyajin of you. I now see why you let Vegeta call you Kakarotto."

The cold words struck Goku like a knife in his chest. Visibly falling back slightly, the third-class shook his head and tried to find words to respond, but couldn't think as a slow panic began to rise within him. Hatred could see it…why couldn't he? Kakarotto. That persona that had almost caused him to…

Glancing down at Vegeta, Goku felt his stomach twist with fear. The prince stared up at him with confusion, but Goku couldn't look away. He was about to kill one of Vegeta's personas! He, Goku, the most honorable and peace-loving man on Earth…had felt glee at the idea of murdering a beaten opponent!

"It's quite a surprise to discover the evil within yourself," Hatred hissed coldly. "But not as big a surprise as this."

Goku barely had time to turn toward the trapped persona as blinding pain ripped through his entire left side. He instantly felt his vision blur and body turn numb as blood poured down his body. Someone was yelling in a panic and he didn't know if it was him or Vegeta or a persona. All the third-class knew was that he was falling quickly into the rocky depths below and his world was becoming a blur of coldness and a horrid stench.

Vegeta mustered all the energy he could find within himself as he watched Goku fall. With a pained grunt, the prince rushed forward, his torn hands burying into the warrior's orange shirt. In a panic, the saiyajin elite eyed Hatred, seeing that the monster was viciously trying to free himself once more. Wild eyes turned upwards and Vegeta sprinted as fast as he could toward the jutting rock where Honor, Pride, and the two Arrogances stood and watched.

"How bad is it?" Honor blurted as soon as Vegeta came near.

The prince laid Goku on the cold dirty ground and inspected the hideous wound in his side. Hatred's free arm had swung forward after he distracted Goku.

"The idiot never saw it coming," Vegeta whispered. The blast was quick and harsh. It had been blue and violet. One of Vegeta's moves. "That bastard. I've had enough of him."

The rage that boiled within Vegeta caused the prince to completely forget about the pulsing agony in his skull. When he saw the energy beam tear away his ally's left side, an unexplainable fury lit within Vegeta. Goku was unconscious now and blood continued to seep onto the gray ground where they stood, but Vegeta prayed that the power of the mind healed the saiyajin before he was forced to re-awaken…or die.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Vegeta leapt to his feet, his face a mask of pure rage. Hatred had gotten his other hand free and was steadily powering up.

"Go," Honor barked. "We'll take care of Goku."

Without being prompted anymore, Vegeta's blue energy erupted around him and he sprinted toward the crumbling ball that surrounded Hatred. Drawing his fist back already, Vegeta let out an animalistic shriek as he plowed his knuckles into the side of Hatred's head. Drawing back again, Vegeta repeated this action, unaware of how wild his attacks were. Not pausing once, the crazed prince felt his horrid rage pulsing through his body. Pummeling Hatred's face, he could barely hear the pained screams that echoed into his darkened, dilapidated mind.

It wasn't until a narrow beam went through his shoulder that Vegeta was thrown back and awakened from his blinding rage. Hatred pressed his trembling hands to his bleeding face and groaned in agony, his pale shoulders shaking violently. Vegeta spat angrily and backed up before holding his right palm outward, his thumb tucked against his fingers. The gaping hole in his left shoulder went ignored.

Without any words, the infuriated prince gathered yellow energy into his hand and immediately released the Big Bang Attack.

But he was startled as Hatred let out a shriek that shook the very structures within his mind. Blinking in shock, Vegeta winced and then pressed his hands to his ears as the three voices coming from Hatred took on a pitch so piercing it made his brain feel as if it would explode at any moment.

The Big Bang Attack was deflected away and the shrill sound became so terrible Vegeta doubled over from the pain. Pressing his gloved fingers into his ears didn't even block the sound and he felt a wave of vertigo pass through him. Sudden chunks of white rushed forward like giant splinters and Vegeta felt his body impaled by the narrow spikes. With wide eyes, the prince fell back and stared at Hatred as the monster freed his whole upper body. His legs and waist remained trapped together in what remained of the white sphere, but he had burst forth with such power that he sent the splinters of incredibly sharp rock flying all directions. Hatred was quite pleased to see Vegeta struggling to stay afloat as long, flat splinters stuck from various parts of his body.

Ignoring the rock that held his legs, Hatred rushed forward and wrapped a bony, nailed hand around Vegeta's throat. Squeezing cruelly, the black-lipped persona grinned insanely, his eyes glowing red with madness. Vegeta stared up at the crazed face, seeing only Frieza's evil, amused eyes peering down at him. Bringing his other hand forward, Hatred squeezed his fingers together tightly, lavishing in the sound of Vegeta's bones cinching together.

"I'm going down there!" Pride barked as he strode forward. He expected Honor to reach out and stop him, but the blue and silver persona was busy wrapping Goku's side. With an indifferent shrug, the red and gold persona blasted away from the others, his black eyes set on Hatred's spiked back.

"He won't be the only one having all the fun," the younger of the Arrogances growled as the other nodded.

Both personas rushed after Pride, leaving Honor and Goku on the small lookout. Sighing, the lonely persona said nothing and went back to tending to Goku's injuries.

Vegeta had never felt some suffocating strength around his neck before. He was positive he was going to die. Hanging limply from Hatred's clammy, bony fingers, the saiyajin felt his life draining quickly. Through his numb brain he could hear the bones in his neck popping and grinding together. He knew his esophagus or spine had to have cracked by now. He was hanging on by a thread. Vegeta's graying eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body began to lurch as the lack oxygen caused his lips to turn blue and made his blood run cold.

Life was ending for him now. Hatred had won.

The three attacking personas landed punch after punch against Hatred's muscled back. But the evil beast was so concerned with the task at hand; he barely registered the bruises and cuts that were given to him. His red eyes stared madly into Vegeta's purpling face, his mouth cracking into a psychotic grin as the prince's skin grew cold and his eyes rolled backwards.

With a shout of ecstasy, Hatred powered up, his energy exploding outward and blasting all the rock away from his body. The giant pieces collided with the oldest Arrogance and his violent energy threw the remaining two personas away from him with ease. Wringing his hands together madly, Hatred licked his lips as he gleefully anticipated the sound of snapping Vegeta's throat at last.

…………….

Vegeta's body had started convulsing again; only this time there was no blood leaking from his nose or ears. Instead, his eyelids fluttered and bizarre and unnerving clicking sounds came from his throat.

Bulma watched in horror as Vegeta's neck craned awkwardly as he choked and gasped harshly. Letting out several pained coughs, the saiyajin shuttered on the cot where he lay and shook violently. The warriors were completely silent as they watched the saiyajin prince die. His skin grew white and dark blue veins stretched themselves across his cheeks and neck.

Many of the fighters gazed at the floor, unable to watch the dreadful scene take place. They had accepted this the moment Bulma removed Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan from Vegeta's mind. But just because they tried to prepare for what was coming didn't mean they had to agree or condone it. The saiyajin prince was dying a terrible death within his very own mind…and the greatest warriors of Earth had to stand and watch it happen.

Vegeta's throat tightened and he let out a series of horrible, gasping chokes. His fingers clenched and unclenched sickeningly and his eyelids began to flutter. Bulma felt her heart leap wildly at one point when she glimpsed the dark irises of her love. Moving to the side of his cot, Bulma fell to her knees and rested her head against Vegeta's heaving chest. Her tears fell silently at first, and then cascaded down her face as she sobbed.

"C-Can't we just wake him up?" Bulma gasped.

"It's too late," Piccolo replied quietly. He felt awful for sounding so indifferent. "If we somehow awaken him, the damage is already done. He's too far into his psyche right now. Pulling him out will simply give Hatred the chance to destroy everything with no one in his way."

Bulma trembled violently, her heart tearing apart as the saiyajin she loved died right under her hands. Trunks turned sullenly and stared out into the sky that was slowly darkening. His lip quivered and his blue eyes watered, but he remained silent and composed. His gaze wandered across the sky, his observant mind piecing together the beauty he saw as oranges faded into blues. This was a natural miracle of life his father was never going to see again.

Trying to stifle a pained sob, Trunks brought his small fingers to his mouth as his shoulders shook. Feeling the tears running down his face, Trunks closed his eyes and dropped his head to the tiled floor. A comforting arm wrapped around his shoulder but nothing was said. Goten had no words of comfort or joy. In his simplistic mind, he knew nothing he said would make Trunks feel any better, so the boy just wrapped his arm over the shoulder of his best friend, letting Trunks know he was there.

Bulma lifted her face and stared directly into Vegeta's paling features. Her tears fell onto his cheeks and rolled across porcelain skin. Kissing the cold cheek, Bulma bit her lip and suppressed a cry.

"I wish you would let me enter your mind, too," Bulma whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. "I know you have that connection with Goku, but I know that I could save you, too. Just open up and let me help you," she snapped with some anger in her voice. "I love you so much…so please let me in."

Her words were soft and quiet, but they carried enormous strength. She closed her eyes and willed her prince to stop shaking and trembling. She knew it was childish and useless to pretend, but she wished her way into his mind, somehow hoping to make some sort of connection like the others. She repeated how much she loved him. She didn't want him to be in pain anymore.

"We're all here for you, Vegeta. I love you."

…………

Pride was thrown gracelessly by Hatred's tail. He slammed a fist into the ground with humiliation, knowing that he should not be defeated in such a weak and cowardly way. But with each squeeze on Vegeta's throat, the individual personas felt the end nearing, as well. Pride could not sense Vegeta's life force within the mind, but he knew that the saiyajin prince was going to die at any moment.

"No," the proud prince growled. "I cannot allow it to end this way!"

Standing once more, the red and gold saiyajin blasted forward, narrowly avoiding the lizard tail that swung at him. With a roar of fury, Pride slammed a fist into the small of Hatred's back, but closed his eyes as the creature did not react.

"Are you through?" The monster mused. When Pride did not answer he let out a hysterical laugh. "As much as I enjoy seeing you beat yourself up like this, Pride…I really must be on my way. One little twist of the hands should do it."

Pride's black eyes widened greatly as he watched the muscles in Hatred's hands coil. He felt as if he were moving in slow motion as he rushed the beast one last time. But a prickling on the back of his neck made him halt immediately. A flurry of voices in the distance distracted him and caused Hatred to hesitate. With one loud holler from above, the battle was once again reinstated.

"PRIDE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Without a second thought, the prideful persona did what he was told and flung himself sideways as the entire shell of Vegeta's mind exploded with pure blinding light. The attacks were so huge and so many the area became heated and the white light caused Pride's vision to disappear for the moment.

But he was positive of what he had seen when he turned around. He had felt his heart and stomach leap to his throat as the voice warned him to move. It was one amazing sight and he felt his whole body glow with pride. A wall of Vegetas had appeared unnoticed while Hatred strangled the life from the true prince. What Pride had seen before his vision was eradicated by the pure stinging energies, were countless numbers of personas, all firing at once at Hatred's unprotected back. Never had so many personas gathered together and fought side-by-side. It was something no one ever even imagined could take place within Vegeta's psyche.

"This may very well work," Pride murmured to himself as he fell from the fading light. "Perhaps…uniting together for once…will actually heal Vegeta's mind at last."

'_Phew. This chapter took a while to put out there. Sorry for the wait. I predict…we are near the end. Thank you all so much for your input and interest. I love you!' _


	40. The Opposite of Hatred

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own it and all characters belong to Akira Toriyama. No money was made from this story.

Chapter 40

The two Arrogances, Pride and Honor watched in amazement as the fleet of Vegeta personas threw their energy at Hatred's back. The wall of personalities gathered together and attacked the threat that had come to destroy them all, their faces determined and energies spiraling together in a blinding flash of white.

The open area screamed with the massive power as the thousands of personas roared with pure strength. Honor squinted through the light, his dark eyes following the true saiyajin prince as he was thrown from Hatred's hands and fell toward the wretched darkness below. But his keen sight did not miss the glowing blur of red and gold that reached out and grabbed him. Pride flew blindly away from Hatred; his vision not yet clear from the piercing light that invaded his view, but enough to allow him to carry Vegeta to safety.

Hatred hollered in pain as he tried to resist the horrendous amount of pressure on his back. He could feel his flesh bubbling and burning as the many energy beams plowed into his unsuspecting form. Gritting his teeth and blinking through sweat, Hatred slowly rotated his body, his trembling arms reaching up jerkily to push the scorching energies away. Hatred's lizard feet gripped at the cracked concrete as his black nails scraped across the ground. Leaning forward with all his might, Hatred called upon all the energy he had and let out a piercing shriek as he brought his pink and violet power to his burning hands.

Hatred looked directly into the wall of white that cascaded down on him and felt his rage heighten. He could see the occasional glimpse of a persona staring down at him and his temper snapped. This mind was his.

"It belongs to me only!" Hatred growled wildly, his gums glistening in the light as he bared his teeth. "And I will make sure none of you live!"

With an animalistic roar, Hatred pushed all of his energy forward, a pillow of violent pink power exploding from his palms. Honor's eyes grew huge as he watched the scene unfold, his heart racing as he watched Hatred actually try to fight against the mountain of energy that was thrown at him. The persona was so in shock he barely registered that the two other Arrogances had returned, as well as Pride and Vegeta.

The wall of Vegetas yelled in unison as they continued to spew energy. Shoulder to shoulder, all different characteristics, outfits, and sizes, the beings that made Vegeta who he was teamed together to save this mind.

But Hatred would not stand for it. His red irises became a terrifying, devilish glow before disappearing altogether. Completely focusing on the hatred that dwelled within him and the rage that spurred him, the horned-headed demon flexed his body and threw out his energy in a fierce and wild burst. With deafened ears, Hatred couldn't even hear the cry of shock and fear from the thousands of personas before him. His energy was now even with theirs, the blinding light colliding midway in the air.

Honor was so mesmerized by the sight, he wasn't aware of how tightly he was gripping Goku's shoulder. The third-class was roused by the rapid wind that attacked his face and hair and the streaking pain in his deltoid. With a hiss of agony, Goku flung his head to the side and let out a pained moan.

With a startled yelp, Honor looked down at the injured warrior and then to the bleeding wound on his entire left side. Blinking in amazement, the persona saw that it was healing quickly, the flesh wrapping itself around his ribs and the burnt skin now just a dark purple bruise.

Goku tossed his head back, his dark eyes widening at the blinding sight before him. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the wall of personas gather together to blast Hatred. But as amazing as the sight was, the third-class could see the Vegetas weakening as the power of Vegeta, Frieza, and himself flowed from Hatred's clawed hands. As he watched, he could see many personas' energy beams flicker and fade as exhaustion assailed them. Several weaker ones could no longer hold themselves in the air and had to retreat to nearby rocks and floating staircases.

Goku's eyes shot even wider as he realized he could not see the true Vegeta anywhere. Trying to sit up quickly, Goku let out a pained shout and fell back to the cold rock where he lay and bled.

"Vegeta. Where is he?" He asked, his voice taking a shrill note of panic.

A gloved hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head down so he could see the unconscious form of Vegeta lying a few feet away. Pride hovered over the victim nervously, holding an expression Goku did not like at all.

Ignoring the agony in his side, Goku crawled to his hands and knees and shuffled over to where Vegeta lay. With a shocked gasp, the third-class could only stare at the sight at hand.

The prince's usually tan skin was completely white, his lips an unnerving blue. Spider-web veins crept underneath the transparent layers of flesh; the dark lines making Vegeta appear to be cracking. Goku's wide eyes could not stop staring down at the blackened bruises along his neck or the bloody gashes from Hatred's fingernails that marred the prince's porcelain skin. A narrow hole had been burned through his shoulder, but it looked as if the bleeding had stopped.

Goku patted the unresponsive saiyajin's face, hoping to see some movement from the deathly true-persona. The third-class fighter gasped as his fingertips touched icy skin. His breath caught in his lungs and the world around him faded away as he focused only on Vegeta. Terror began to creep within him as he leaned forward and pressed an ear to Vegeta's chest.

The personas around Goku watched with baited breath, their fear rising, as well, as their true persona remained unconscious and barely alive. Honor put his shaking hands to his face as Goku immediately leaned forward and began to breathe air into Vegeta's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Pride muttered as he paced back and forth. His sight had finally come back to him and this was the last thing he wanted to see. Gazing past the horrid scene at hand, he bit at his gloved fingers as Hatred's blast was nearing the personas more and more. "Those dumb-fucks don't know how to fight!"

With an enraged holler, Pride's energy exploded around him as he transformed into a super-saiyajin. Lunging from the rock where they stood, the angry persona flew directly at Hatred, his hand already alight with yellow energy. The proud prince would never admit it, but he could not watch the true-Vegeta lie there and die. Fighting was the only way to get his mind away from caring.

Goku's panicked breaths made it difficult to breathe normally into Vegeta's lungs. His lips pressed against the prince's blue skin, but Vegeta's body refused to breathe. Although his heart was still beating, the prince was slowly slipping into a cold, suffocating death.

Goku's body began to tremble as he realized that Vegeta was not going to wake up. His hands buried into the prince's blue shirt and his choking breath soon became gasping, wrenching sobs. With his head bowed, Goku squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the unfamiliar and painful sting of tears as his heart cried out for the saiyajin prince he loved. Ignoring the Arrogances and Honor, Goku brushed a shaking hand through Vegeta's silky black hair as he leaned over to stare into the lifeless face of his close friend.

"I didn't mean to fail you, Vegeta," Goku rasped as a couple of tears splashed onto the prince's face. "Please breathe. Vegeta. Live. LIVE!"

The third-class began to let his energy flow out of him and into the motionless body at his hands. Goku's shoulders jerked with agonized tears as his palms became heated with power. Smoothly and gently, the warrior allowed the energy within him to seep into Vegeta, though he knew it was too late.

"I'm sorry," Goku whispered. "I'm sorry I forced my way into your mind. I'm sorry I saw a life you wanted to keep hidden." Biting back another wave of tears, Goku whimpered sadly. "I'm sorry for betraying you and putting you in danger. I messed up so badly, Vegeta. You don't deserve this. This is not the way for you to go."

The air screamed in the distance as Hatred's energy plowed through the wall of Vegetas. The sounds of startled and terrified cries could be heard as the ball of wild pink energy blasted its way past the personas' white power and into an immensely large, gray wall behind them. Goku closed his eyes as the whole shell of Vegeta's mind shook violently, the horrific energy beam carrying through the rest of the prince's broken brain.

Feeling more tears seep from under closed eyelids, Goku grabbed Vegeta's gloved hands and held them to his face. That final blast was sure to destroy the last strong structures of Vegeta's mind. With the prince in such a condition, Hatred's giant energy beam would surely kill Vegeta once and for all.

The masses of personas that had fallen were now moaning miserably on the broken surfaces below them or had disappeared into the open holes of Vegeta's mind. Goku heard enraged yells as the stronger saiyajins tried to pull everyone back to together. There were terrified cries, insane hollers, strange noises, and angered shouts from all the prince's different personas. Goku wanted to throw up from the sheer disaster and violence that had occurred within Vegeta's very mind. The horrid downfall of the beings that held the prince's mind together sent a chilling streak of panic through Goku, for the usually powerful and confident fighter had no idea what to do. He would either have to leave, or watch Hatred kill every single one of the personas he had grown to love.

The Arrogances and Honor now stood at the edge of the rock, their faces holding total disbelief at what had happened. Their eyes gazed at the wreckage below, seeing thousands of their counterparts squirming frantically on the ground as they tried to make a new plan. Some of the beings were lying still on the broken floor, Hatred's blast having hit them directly. Not even the forces of Vegeta's mind could hold off the power of the prince's hatred.

Goku opened his eyes and dared to look at Vegeta's face. Letting out a pained whine, the third-class stared down at the white face, more tears running down his cheeks as dark, blackened blood crawled its way down Vegeta's nose, ears, and eyes. It appeared that Hatred's energy attack had truly finished the prince off for good.

Bringing Vegeta's gloved hands to his mouth, Goku kissed them and placed them over the dying saiyajin's chest. Leaning forward, the earth-warrior pressed his lips to Vegeta, hoping and wishing with all his might that the cold, blue lips would respond and kiss him back. But he was wishing far too much. Vegeta's heart was beating slower and slower by the second.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta," Goku whispered. "For everything I have done and everything I have said during this horrible battle, I am sorry." Kissing Vegeta again, Goku bit back an agonized sob. "I love you."

…………….

Vegeta stared forward into a sea of black. He felt cold and trapped, but he had a feeling that there was nothing to worry about in this pure darkness. Hatred wasn't nearby and he felt no pain.

Still, the nothingness set him on edge and he didn't like the fact that not only could he feel no pain…but he couldn't really feel anything at all.

Vegeta didn't dwell on the fact, though, as a hazy glow began to emerge right in front of him. Stepping back cautiously, the prince watched as wide black eyes glimmered at him, followed by pale skin. Vegeta squinted as the light brightened and from the empty darkness, the sad, scarred child version of himself appeared, looking ghostly and haunted as always.

Sighing, the prince folded his arms and gave the young teenager a sideways stare.

"Shadow. What's going on here?"

But the boy continued to gaze at the true prince, his black eyes appearing more hallow than usual. It unnerved Vegeta to see such a soulless and blank expression coming from his face, almost as if he was looking at a doll version of himself.

Shadow remained standing and staring forward, his body completely still and unmoving. Vegeta grew frustrated and took a step forward, only to gasp in shock as Shadow suddenly drifted backward as if being pulled by a string. The boy moved shockingly fast as he was pulled from sight until he was a speck of light in distance of the eternal blackness. With a startled yell Vegeta sprinted after him, finding that Shadow was moving far too fast.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta yelled in frustration. "What's going on?!"

As the angered prince charged forward, he felt a smug smirk appear on his features. It seemed that the light that was Shadow had finally stopped. Running forward quickly, Vegeta could see the figure standing in the distance, but as he neared, his fast sprint turned into a jog and then finally into a stunned walk. The prince's eyes widened and he felt his pulse quicken as he soon realized that Shadow had been joined by someone.

Barely moving now, Vegeta's feet clumsily took him forward until he was standing a few feet from a gorgeous, glowing angel.

"B-Bulma?"

Blue eyes stared at him warmly as a caring and glistening smile graced her lips. Reaching a hand out, the image of the beautiful woman ran gentle fingers through Shadow's hair. The boy remained silent and staring forward, still in an odd daze.

"What…what did you do to him?" Vegeta's shaky voice asked.

The woman looked at the prince, the loving and kind expression still on her face. As she spoke, her voice carried through the black dimension, spreading an amazingly warm and safe feeling into Vegeta.

"I brought Shadow here so he would not die," she explained, her angelic words drifting through Vegeta like music. "The poor boy was trying so hard to protect this mind. His barriers and power could not hold up against Hatred's attacks. Shadow became so exhausted he nearly fell into a powerless stupor. All his energy was used to protect and save the structures of your psyche." She ran another soothing hand through Shadow's black hair as sadness crept into her features. "This poor child has nothing left. I brought him here and asked him to do one more favor for me. I'm afraid he doesn't have much power left, so we will let him rest."

Vegeta felt his nerves tense as he looked at the blue-haired, blue-eyed goddess in the flowing white gown. She was identical to Bulma in every way; the short hair and large glimmering irises, but she acted nothing like the loud-mouthed, pushy woman he loved.

"So you used him to get to me?" Vegeta demanded.

The Bulma image gave a gentle laugh and floated forward gracefully, sending Vegeta several paces backward.

"I would never hurt Shadow. I would never hurt you. I never hurt anyone…until..." she hesitated sadly, "until…perhaps now."

With a startled grunt, Vegeta crouched low, his hands reaching into curled fists.

"I see," he barked. "Now that Hatred has me almost dead, it's your turn to finish me off for good. So, which persona are you then?"

The dazzling white being stared forward sadly, her sparkled lips moving into a very Bulma-like pout. She glided toward Vegeta once more, but the unnerved prince brought his energy to his hand…only to realize that nothing connected. He blinked rapidly as he tried to call upon his strength, only to feel he had none.

"Please calm yourself, Vegeta," the Bulma-persona said lightly, her hand outstretched. "I am not here to hurt you. I must explain myself better. You cannot call upon your energy, my prince…because you are barely alive." Vegeta felt his body turn cold and he straightened his body in shock. "You, Vegeta stage-56, are almost a lifeless body on the same mental plain as Goku and your other personas. I had Shadow bring the tiny bit of life you had in you here. Right now you are a thought within a thought in the darkest consciousness of your mind."

Vegeta's arms fell to his sides as his expression became lost and desperate. He glanced at the puppet-like shadow persona and then to the ghostly being before him. In a flash of rage he snarled and turned around, his feet carrying him in circles as he tried to figure everything out.

"Is that what you brought me here for?" the short prince snapped angrily. "Just to tell me some bad news? Well, what do you want from me? Did you just want to be the one persona who gets the last word in before I die?"

The lovely being gave the prince a saddened stare and continued to hover in the darkness beautifully. Vegeta would not have been able to keep his eyes off the gorgeous creature normally, but at the moment he was too stressed and panicked to care.

"I'm here to help you. I'm here.." she struggled on the words, "to help you fight."

Vegeta stared at her momentarily before letting out a sarcastic scoff. "Right. So you're telling me that I'll somehow be able to wake up my dead persona body AND defeat Hatred with you at my side? I kind of doubt it, especially since absolutely nothing has worked so far."

The being suddenly drifted forward instantly, her soft hands encircling Vegeta's surprised face. He felt ready to push her away, but there was something about her touch that sent waves of courage and…something else into him. Her expression became tender and soft, her eyebrows cinching together as she kissed him delicately on the cheek.

"I have more strength than I ever had. Fuse with me."

Stumbling backwards, Vegeta tried to regain his balance. Looking up at the floating being, he gasped loudly as he now stared directly at the saiyajin in orange.

"K-Kakarotto?!"

The being still had the heavenly glow around it, but it was truly an image of Goku standing before him. Vegeta brought his fingers to his lips in shock before moving cautiously forward.

"Who are you?"

Goku smiled warmly, the same loving expression on his face that the Bulma image had worn.

"We met when you first entered the area known as the 'Freak Show.' I helped carry you from the icy stream you had fallen into."

Vegeta's eyes rolled upward as he began to recall the instance. Yes, he had fallen into the insane asylum and into the freezing stream. He was tangled in Honor's cape and almost drowned…when warm hands had lifted him out. He remember staring directly…into Bulma's face.

"I thought I was dreaming."

"No," the image of Goku said delicately. "I've been becoming stronger and stronger during this strange mission. You are changing, Vegeta. And with your changes you are changing the personas around you. I am who you need to defeat Hatred. But I cannot do it on my own. I am merely the emotion that must be in your heart when you transform yourself and defeat the hatred within you."

Vegeta's dark eyes stared forward and he asked the same familiar question, only this time with pure seriousness and need in his voice.

"Who are you?"

The persona stared at him with a pure and innocent expression, matching Goku directly. "I am the complete opposite of Hatred. I am Love."

Vegeta's eyes widened comically as he stared at the being before him. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he looked the creature up and down. Love? The prince didn't even know he had such an emotion. It was so…un-saiyajin-like.

"And you can take on any form?"

"Any form that you care for."

Right before his eyes, Love flickered and then changed bodies quickly. He went through a series of different characters Vegeta had known throughout his life, some from a long time ago and some very recent. His eyes widened as Bulma flashed quickly before him, and then future Trunks, his child Trunks, Goku, Mrs. Briefs, Dr. Briefs, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Radditz, Nappa, and so many more. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see any more of the faces from his past. His heart pounded in his ears and he kept his eyes closed as he sorted through what he had just seen.

More than half of those faces were beings he wouldn't mind pummeling or never seeing again. Some of them he never even considered loving or caring for. Yet, this persona was the proof. He/she was the creature that controlled his heart and his newest emotion…love.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to stare directly into two glimmering, blue jewels. He felt his pulse slow down and his mind clear. Love brought its hands forward and pressed Bulma's rounded forehead to Vegeta's, sending flashes of feeling and emotions through the prince that he had never felt before. With a gasp Vegeta fell back and began to pant as if he had just flown across the earth. What he had just seen and felt was too monstrously powerful. His heart swelled and ached and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was a power he had never felt or used in his life.

"Fuse with me," Love's soft voice echoed. "Bulma and Goku are calling to you, as are all your friends." The persona tilted her head as if to listen to the darkness surrounding them. "I hear them." Tears began to flow from the beautiful creature and she cupped her hands over her streaming eyes. "They love you so much, I cannot maintain it. Please Vegeta. Allow me to become one with you…and we shall heal this mind once and for all."

……………….

Hatred had started firing individual beams at different personas. Many of them just barely dodged the cruel attacks, but others were not so lucky. Honor and the two Arrogances watched in disgust and horror as their own counter parts were shot through their limbs or blasted from the rocks and stairs where they stood. The cries of the defeated were too horrible to listen to, but Honor knew that he would simply be killed if he took on Hatred. The blue and silver persona watched as Pride crouched at the edge of the white-floored asylum, his hands pressing into a gushing wound on the right side of his chest.

There was a sound of voices at the bottom of the large rock where Goku, Vegeta, Honor, and the Arrogances stood, which was then followed by annoyed and frightened curses. The saiyajins were startled to see gloved hands appear at the edge of the rock as several personas joined them in their not-so-hidden hiding space.

Goku glanced over with sad eyes, body hunched over as he cradled Vegeta's lifeless form. The newcomers stood straight and scanned the area, making sure Hatred didn't see them, before letting their sights fall on the scene at hand. With a startled grunt, a shirtless persona pointed at Goku and Vegeta.

"The true-persona!" He yelped. "He is the one Hatred is really after."

"What happened? Is he…alive?" Another persona asked.

Goku opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find any words. With a defeated huff, he turned his sights back to the limp prince in his arms.

"Someone answer us! We did just face Hatred while you were all hiding up here!" A younger, arrogant persona barked.

"We were the ones hiding?" The oldest Arrogance growled. "In case you haven't noticed, we are the ones who have been fighting Hatred from the beginning. You're the ones who finally decided to climb out of the holes you've been hiding in. And look what good that did!"

The personas that had just arrived stiffened and growled angrily, moving toward the armored Arrogance. The air crackled around them and the haughty, arrogant personas began to circle each other. Just when the tension seemed too much, a shrill and panicked voice broke through the air.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Goku's head shot up as a familiar brightly dressed persona sprinted forward. Tripping over the ripped, yet fashionable clothing, Charm fell to his knees and placed vibrating hands on Vegeta's expressionless face.

"OH! He's freezing!" Charm shouted, his makeup running down his face. "Oh, and he's bleeding from his ears, nose, and eyes!"

"We can see that!" another new persona snapped. "How is it you escaped and braver, stronger personas are being torn apart down there?"

Charm glared up at the gaggle of personas that had arrived uninvited, and spat his tongue out.

"Obviously none of you are strong or brave since you're hiding up here, too."

The personas all let out sounds of anger at once and they approached the crouched saiyajins. Goku's shoulders shook with rage before he stood and faced them all.

"You all managed to come together and fight to protect Vegeta's mind, and now you can't even get along for a second without arguing over the most useless and immature SHIT?!" Feeling an uncontrollable anger fill him, Goku struggled to keep his power level down. The aching in his side was completely ignored as he glared at the feuding personas. "Why don't you all go down there and just let Hatred finish you off, because you're no good here!"

Charm let out a grief-filled gasp as he raised a trembling hand to his mouth. The other Vegeta personas stared at the third-class in shock, unaware of how to react to such cold and uncharacteristic words. Blinking in confusion, they stared at each other before turning away from the fuming warrior. His words rang through their heads and together they leapt from the rock and flew back toward Hatred.

Goku watched sadly, his eyes falling to his feet as he felt all his energy drain out of him. Plopping onto the ground next to Vegeta, the third-class felt despair wash over him. He absolutely hated losing his temper like this, and it unnerved him that his own personas were running amok, too.

"Soon, I'll be in as worse shape as Vegeta," he mumbled. Glancing to his side, he saw a pair of shiny, colorful shoes sticking out from under dirtied, colorful robes. Without looking up, Goku sighed and hunched over tiredly. "I'm sorry, Charm. I didn't mean it. I don't want any of you personas to get hurt. I care for you guys very much."

Charm lowered himself and sat on the other side of Vegeta. His eyes lowered and Goku smiled slightly as he saw the blue eye shadow running alongside his mascara. The flamboyant persona stared at the hideous bruises along Vegeta's throat and the whiteness of his skin and sighed. Running a lovely gloved hand down the prince's cold cheek, Charm choked back a sniffle and shook his head.

"I wish our true persona would wake up. I'd love to meet him."

And just as he spoke, Vegeta's eyes snapped open, causing the brightly dressed persona to shriek so loudly nearby rocks crumbled and fell. With a horrendous choke, Vegeta filled his lungs with much needed air, his breath coming in painfully as he wheezed.

Goku was at his side in a flash, lifting the prince's shoulders into his lap. Warming Vegeta quickly, Goku lent his energy to the horribly shaking prince as he tried to properly breathe. The third-class wasn't even aware of his own gasping breath as he watched Vegeta come to life right before his very eyes. The prince's grayed irises rolled into the back of his head and he tried to suck air into his pained esophagus, as he fought off the dizziness that attempted to drag him back into unconsciousness.

Coughing roughly, Vegeta tried to push himself forward, only to realize that Goku's strong hands were around his upper arms. Trying to find the breath to speak, the wounded saiyajin coughed again as he gazed at the ground.

"I'm ok, Kakarotto," he rasped painfully. "Just let me get a few more breaths in."

Goku remained silent as his throat closed up with emotion. He pressed his lips together as he forced back tears of joy and relief. Vegeta was alive. He had no idea how the prince managed to pull himself from certain death, but he had been flung back into the world of the living and thinking.

Finally calming his rapid heart, Vegeta moaned as his head began to ache terribly. He tried to breathe through his nose, only to find it was completely clogged with blood. Running his finger under his eyes he saw the crusted red on the ends of his gloves and grit his teeth in pain.

"Hatred. He fired another blast into my mind, didn't he?"

"Yes," Honor said, his booted feet quiet on the rocky ground as he approached. "But you managed to revive yourself through having the life choked out of you to having more of your brain run-through."

Vegeta twirled a finger in the air. "Whoo-hoo," he replied flatly. "I'm sure Hatred isn't even near finished yet."

Trying to swivel around to see the wreckage below, Vegeta realized that Goku was still holding tightly onto him. Whipping his head back and forth, the annoyed prince tried to get a glimpse of Goku's face, but could only see black hair as the third-class pressed his forehead into Vegeta's back.

"Kakarotto, you can let go of me now."

The unnerved prince felt the man shake his head violently, his arms wrapping fully around Vegeta and hugging him tightly. With a dumbfounded expression, Vegeta remained still for a moment before squirming about and prying Goku's arms off of him.

"What-"

Vegeta fell silent as he turned to face Goku, his eyes widening noticeably as he stared at the third-class in surprise. The powerful being had his head bowed and shoulder hunched, but the saiyajin prince could see the tear drops that fell onto the dark gray floor. From under black bangs, Goku tried to hide his crying, his shoulders shivering as silent tears fell.

Vegeta had no idea what to do as he observed this. He didn't think the third-class idiot was even capable of crying. But as he watched, the prince felt a strange fluttering in his chest. A new and caring feeling washed over him and he cautiously crawled forward on all fours. The nearby personas were silent as they watched the situation unfold. Sitting on his knees and tilting his head to the side, Vegeta gave his friend a warm and puppy-like stare.

Reaching a hand forward, Vegeta placed his finger under Goku's chin and lifted his teary face. Smiling thoughtfully, the prince swept away the wetness from the emotional being's face and gave him an understanding nod.

"It's ok to be upset sometimes, Kakarotto," he explained, the words sounding strange even to him. "I'm alive and everything will be ok. I know what to do now, so please don't worry."

Goku's bloodshot eyes lifted and he stared into Vegeta's face, awed by the pure trust and warmth in his features. The prince's mere touch sent waves of unexplainable happiness through him and the third-class found himself wrapped around the smaller saiyajin, hugging him tightly. And Vegeta hugged him back.

They sat like that for several seconds before drawing away from each other. Vegeta stood shakily before straightening his spine and peering down at the mess below.

"My personas. They all…"

"They gathered together and fought as one," Honor said with swelling pride. "It was an amazing sight. They fought honorably."

"Yet Hatred still won," the younger of the Arrogances hissed.

Vegeta watched as the horned-headed demon casually shot at the remaining personas, his hand lazily flinging out a few narrow beams at his victims. The prince's fists tightened as a slow fury burned through him. He felt his energy rising astoundingly. There was a new addition to his psyche, and this power felt unstoppable within him.

"I want them to fight together once more," Vegeta spoke as he glared down at the lizard/saiyajin. "This time we will be victorious." He glanced over his shoulder and nodded to Charm, Honor, and the two Arrogances.

"Vegeta, don't go. Do you even have a plan?" Goku asked wildly.

The prince kept his back to the third-class and nodded. "Yes. And Kakarotto?" He turned to face the still crouching saiyajin. "Stay out of it."

With that, the prince launched himself from the rock and flew directly toward Hatred, his confidence and power surprising all those on the hovering boulder. Goku tried to call out to Honor and the Arrogances as they, too, chased after the prince, but they ignored him. Charm walked up to the kneeling warrior and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what Vegeta is up to, but he seems pretty determined. Though, that man is always like that."

Goku nodded, but said nothing. It was true that Vegeta appeared in control, but Goku just couldn't understand what the prince had up his sleeve.

"Just…be careful."

Hatred's red eyes widened with surprise as Vegeta appeared before him, getting in the way of him and a particularly weak persona he was about to blast. Letting the energy disappear from his hand, Hatred folded his arms and cocked his head to the side.

"And here I thought you were dead," he laughed, his voice ringing with Frieza's mockery. "Oh well," he said with a shrug. "Now I can actually see your death with my very own eyes."

Vegeta stared forward, but said nothing to the beast. Instead, he looked at the personas around him and felt his heart fill with pity. Fusing with Love within his psyche had given Vegeta, not only strength, but waves of emotions he never knew he had. Normally he would have looked at the fallen warriors with disgust and anger, but as he looked at the moaning, dying personas that helped protect his mind, he felt only sadness and sympathy for them. These were the beings that made him who he was and they had stood up for him while he lay dying.

"If you feel you can go on and continue to fight Hatred, please stand behind me," Vegeta called to those around him. No one made a move. "For those that are too injured to go on, leave this area and seek safety."

There was a flurry of voices as the personas scurried about and headed toward the edges of the broken rock. The ones that were too injured to stand pulled themselves across the cracked ground, hurrying to seek shelter elsewhere. Vegeta watched as nearly all of his personas attempted to flee, leaving him, Honor, the Arrogances, a shaking Charm, and a much wounded Pride behind him. Several personas shifted back and forth nervously, fighting an inward battle as to whether or not they should run or fight.

Vegeta felt his heart sink as he was abandoned by his own mind. He tried to keep his shoulders from sagging in defeat as they gathered their energy to fly away.

"YOU COWARDS!" Pride hollered, his hands clutching a bloody hole in his chest. His voice echoed off the falling walls and stairs, halting the personas where they stood or floated. "You all managed to come together and fight Hatred before! Why can you not do it again?" The injured prince coughed violently, a spray of blood seeping from his mouth. But he continued on. "I don't understand how weak and cowardly you all act while within this mind, yet you can act brave and proud while speaking out in the real world, while Vegeta is awake!"

"That's just you!" A faint voice yelled in the distance.

Pride's knees shook but he remained standing. "Fuck you! No it's not. No one persona can control Vegeta's whole mind and body. The way Vegeta acts while awake is all of us. So don't tell me it's just pride and arrogance that Vegeta runs on. It's all of us! And he is asking _all_ of us for our help now. Listen to what he has to say. He is your prince and it is our duty as saiyajins to keep the last true saiyajin alive and strong!" Pride let out a choking gasp as the burning hole in his right lung took its toll. "Its time for us to show our true saiyajin pride; every one of us."

The proud persona's eyelids began to fall as he tried to keep himself up. Hatred let out a short laugh as none of the personas moved. Laughing louder, he raised a lazy hand upward and pointed a finger at the trembling being, preparing to fire a blast directly through Pride's head. The searing pink energy of Frieza whistled as it whizzed through the air, but was cut off by several different energy beams.

A group of personas landed back onto the remaining white asylum floor, their arms outstretched as they blocked Hatred's attack from killing Pride. Another group approached, their faces dark and determined to fight. Falling to his knees, Pride let out a pained smiled as blood slowly seeped from his lips. Several personas moved toward the fallen prince, their hands carefully lifting him and moving him to a safer platform. The rest of the personas followed their lead and moved back to area where they had attacked Hatred before. All around Vegeta stood identical faces to him, yet all completely different in every way. The saiyajin prince glanced back to where Pride lay, his hands wrapped tightly around the awful wound in his chest.

Feeling an undefeatable power sweep through him, Vegeta stared directly into Hatred's red eyes, feeling as if he was facing Frieza all over again. His fists tightened and his body slowly began to gather energy. A whirlwind of emotions coursed through him and he felt his heart and soul swell with a power he never experienced before. His personas stood at his sides and he felt surrounded by allies and friends.

He only hoped his close friends would agree to his plan…even if it killed him.


	41. United as One

Disclaimer: You know the deal

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own it and all characters belong to Akira Toriyama. No money was made from this story.

Warnings: Violent deaths and OOC-ness!

Chapter 41

Goku wanted to dive off the giant floating rock where he stood, but something held him back. There had been a confidence within Vegeta that made his feet become glued to the gray floor. Whatever happened to the prince while he was unconscious had given him some sort of unfathomable strength, and Goku felt it with all his saiyajin instincts. He hadn't even see Vegeta fight yet, but he knew that the prince had gained some new, mysterious power.

Vegeta stood before Hatred, his body heating with pure energy. The aching in his skull had somehow disappeared and he felt the angelic persona he'd met earlier swirling within his form. Vegeta made no plans with Love, but he knew that the being was in control. The shape-shifter didn't need words to explain to him that everything would be alright; Vegeta could understand that himself.

'_All the personas are a part of me,' _the strong saiyajin thought, his mind finally realizing that he truly was tied to every single one of these thoughts and images that stood around him. _'Killing Hatred is not the correct course.'_

Vegeta felt his heart beat faster with this thought and he tried to figure out what his heart and brain were trying to say. He closed his eyes and called to the loving persona within him, but found he could not communicate with the ghostly being with words.

'_It's because he and I are one in the same. I have to stop looking at all my personas as if they were individual threats or separate beings. We are all one.'_

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Vegeta's dark eyes opened and glared into Hatred's red irises. Where fear usually struck him in the heart, the saiyajin prince felt suddenly aware of everything around him. His eyes widened as he felt his personas' fear and anxiety as they stared at the demonic creature before them. The prince even felt a connection to Hatred for the first time and was struck with powerful waves of emotion as he realized how strongly he was tied to this persona.

"We don't have anything to fear," Vegeta said to the shaking princes around him. "There is no need to fear yourself."

He heard a collective thought as the personas muttered amongst themselves. It sounded as if Vegeta was finally beginning to lose it.

"What's the plan, little princes," Hatred laughed. "Will you attack me at once or do I get to go through each of you?"

"No," Vegeta snapped. "I will be the only one to touch you."

The area exploded with obnoxious talking and arrogant shouts, but Vegeta kept his back to them. Stepping forward, the prince kept his dark gaze on Hatred only, his face calculating and cold. Hatred stared directly back, acute interest on his white face.

"Why did we even team up with you if you're going to be the only one to fight?" An angry voice shouted.

"We almost had him before!" Another yelled. "You'll be annihilated before you even step forward!"

Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes again. He didn't know how it had become so easy to connect with his personas, but the saiyajin found it simple to spread his thoughts and ideas to the needed beings. Keeping his plan away from Hatred's psyche, Vegeta sent out his idea through image and thought. He sensed his counterparts calm down considerably as they, too, felt his courage, calmness and determination emanate from him and into them.

Connecting with each of their minds, the saiyajin prince had communicated his simple idea. He would have to fuse with Hatred. And with their power pushing him forward, Vegeta would bring his out-of-control evil and anger into him at last. The newfound love within him had enough power to control the raging, burning hatred inside his soul, making Vegeta a leveled, balanced person for once.

"It'll kill you," a dark voice spoke from the crowd. "Our entire power pressing into you while you face Hatred directly? Your body can't take it."

Vegeta let out a tolerant chuckle and gave the mass of princes behind him a confident smile.

"Then maybe my time as ruler of this mind is over."

"Vegeta! Listen to Reason!" Charm cried out.

The prince looked at the make-up covered persona and grinned at the sight. He never would have thought of seeing such a being within his mind, but the image gave him much amusement. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Hatred.

"I'll ignore reason for now. We have much more pressing matters."

Charm crossed his arms and looked over to another stony-faced persona. "Well, that's rude. He's just looking out for you."

Vegeta turned around to face the colorful prince and quirked a confused eyebrow. The dainty persona pointed to a dark face in the crowd and "hmphed" loudly.

"Ignoring Reason," Charm blurted. "It's just plain rude."

Vegeta felt a lopsided grin grace his features and he gave the moody prince an apologetic wave.

"This plan is too simple, too uncontrolled," Reason spoke, his black eyes staring into Vegeta's. "I can't imagine that you have gotten that much stronger."

The blue-clad prince nodded and turned his back to the personas behind him. "What other options do we have? This is our last chance to defeat Hatred," Vegeta explained. "I feel…in control for once. I know that something good will come from this plan. Please, just follow my lead."

The crowd murmured amongst itself and Vegeta felt his heart pound as he feared they might abandon him.

"Well, you're the boss," another voice said.

Vegeta heard the others agree and he sighed. "No. I'm just another thought, like all of you. This is very important now. When you throw your energy into me, concentrate as hard as you can. I want all of you to get inside my mind and throw your thoughts and selves into my psyche, no matter how hard or painful it may be. We must stay connected at all costs. My pain _is_ your pain and vice versa. Understood?"

He heard the sound of reluctant acknowledgement and nodded to himself. Yes, this was going be hard and excruciating, but Vegeta felt ready and calm. Everything seemed so right suddenly and the saiyajin prince felt a flutter of excitement as he turned to face Hatred. Feeling connected to all the life around him, Vegeta breathed in, ignoring the stench that rose from the ground below and the fearful sweat from the others. Something big was going to happen, but Vegeta had no idea how this plan would turn out. It was time to get control of his mind, once and for all. He would have to trap Hatred and stop the being from ruling his life.

Vegeta felt his eyes flicker toward Goku, and was happy to see the saiyajin had not moved. The third-class made eye contact with the prince and the two held the connection briefly; but to them it felt like an eternity. Vegeta's pulse pounded in his ears and he felt his heart swell with emotion. Love was reacting strongly as Vegeta's dark eyes rested on his closest friend and ally and the prince felt his mouth run dry.

He was going to fight Hatred, the last, final battle. Whether he lived or died he didn't know, but he was forever thankful for Goku's help. Vegeta took a few shaky breaths as his eyes blurred with emotion and he realized how much he truly cared for the third-class and all his help. There was a bond between the two; a bond so strong neither of them truly knew how to understand it. It was a connection that only the last two remaining saiyajins could share. They loved each other deeply, but not in the same way Vegeta loved Bulma or Goku loved Chi-Chi.

'_Someday I'll figure it out,'_ Vegeta's thoughts spoke. _'But, I must clear my mind of this uncontrollable hatred within me.' _His shiny eyes held onto Goku's one last time. _'Thank you, Kakarotto. Thank you for everything you have done for me.'_

The prince turned away from the one observing saiyajin in his dark desolate mind. He didn't see Goku's hand go to his heart or the look of grief and pain on the earth saiyajin's usually innocent and kind face.

Vegeta took a few steady breaths and allowed his power to rise around him. His muscles shook and his hair waved in the spirals of light that surrounded him as he called upon all the energy within him. The spectators watched in awe as the prince was surrounded in pure, heavenly white, the sparks of power around him brilliant and pearly, as opposed to golden and yellow. The saiyajin prince felt his blood turn hot and his skin tingle strangely as Love's strength wrapped around him like a second skin. Releasing a strong shout, Vegeta lifted his fists as he watched his usually tan skin glow beautifully with the heavenly power. He called upon his super-saiyajin strength and growled as his animalistic urge to fight joined the calm, innocent flow of Love.

Hatred blinked in surprise as Vegeta's black hair flashed and sparkled before igniting white, completely forgoing the usual super-saiyajin blonde. The prince's slanted, dark eyes had suddenly become softer and clearer as they glimmered like two pale-green gems. His tan skin was sparkled and smooth and glistened brilliantly as white light surrounded him. Vegeta's image stunned all those around him and for several seconds, no one knew how to move.

Goku watched from above, his heart stopping at the gorgeous and heavenly sight. He had never seen the prince look so graceful or lovely and his sparkled appearance reminded him much of another persona he had loved very much. The third-class fell to his knees as he watched the glowing creature move forward, his white hair swirling in the air beautifully. Every step the prince took held an air of regal grace and perfection and Goku felt his whole body seize painfully from the love he felt for Vegeta.

Letting out an anguished cry, Goku turned his head to the side and bit back tears. "Veheshin," he managed to choke. "I wish you were here to witness this."

Hatred forced a chuckle and gave the approaching prince a tilted stare. "I don't know how you have managed to create such an appearance, but I can still sense how weak you are." Lifting his arms to his sides, Hatred revealed his whole spiked, lizard body. "Come get me!"

Vegeta didn't need any more prompting. The viewers around them gasped as the prince disappeared instantly, and then suddenly flickered right before Hatred's face. Drawing back with one muscled arm, Vegeta's teeth clenched and his eyes widened. Hurling his fist forward, Vegeta's knuckles made contact with Hatred's face, forcing the taller creature to slide back wildly on his lizard feet. Launching forward again, the saiyajin prince struck out with the same fist, this time colliding with Hatred's temple.

"So, when do we strike?" An anxious persona asked.

Honor stared forward, his whole body shaking as he watched the intensity of Vegeta's attacks.

"We'll know when," the blue and silver prince said. "Vegeta will let us know."

Bringing his foot back this time, Vegeta flung his right leg forward, his body just a blue blur. But this time Hatred was ready. The spiked beast growled viciously and grabbed Vegeta's white boot, twisting the whole saiyajin around in the air. With a startled yell, Vegeta lost his bearings and felt his back slam into the incredibly hard concrete below. He barely had time to dodge the clawed foot coming down at him and returned an attack by swiping his leg underneath his enemy. Hatred moved quickly, leaning back on his tail and lifting his feet before he was tripped. With a monstrous hiss, the bull-horned creature moved forward and slammed a foot into Vegeta's side, sending the angelic super-saiyajin spinning into the air.

The prince allowed himself to travel upward as he sucked in much needed oxygen. Massaging his aching ribs, Vegeta watched for Hatred's attacks and began to gather energy into his gloved palms. Keeping his sea-foam green eyes on the pale creature, the prince felt his heart begin to race. His thoughts came to him quickly and Vegeta eyed the area, gauging where he should be for this attack. Looking at his mass of personas and then to where Hatred stood, Vegeta felt his muscles twitch and he rushed toward the ground with surprising quickness.

The cracked floor raced toward him madly and Vegeta caught a flash of surprised faces staring up at him. The wind tore at his face and his eyes watered from the speed he was gathering and he felt an excited giddiness blast through him as he appeared mere inches from the ground. Twisting wildly, Vegeta's chest scraped across the floor as he streaked along it, the blue energy in his hands building and crackling. He was seconds away from colliding with Hatred's feet and he called upon the power that had merged into him at last.

"NOW!" He hollered.

Releasing his Gallic Gun, Vegeta only glimpsed his energy striking Hatred directly in the chest before his whole body burst with pain. Throwing his arms forward, Vegeta squinted his eyes and plowed into the lizard/saiyajin's solid form. Hugging Hatred tightly, Vegeta screamed in pain as the thousands of personas behind him launched their energy into his unprotected back. He could feel Hatred struggle underneath him and both beings were thrown forward, the power of the princes hurling them across the white floor.

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta's eyes squeezed shut as he felt his back sizzle and burst open. Digging his fingers into Hatred's spiked back, the saiyajin felt his fingernails rip through his gloves as he struggled to hold the flailing beast.

"What are you trying to prove?" Hatred roared as he flexed his arms and tried to get the smaller saiyajin to release his hold. "All of this energy is driving into YOU, not me!"

Vegeta squinted an eye open and glared up at Hatred's sneering face in pain. Through clenched teeth, the small prince growled and dug his fingers in deeper.

"You and I…are the same being!" Vegeta hissed. "And I have decided…that we will become one in the same!"

With a shrieking roar, Vegeta called upon the power within him. He looked past the scorching heat on his back and opened his mind to everything that was happening. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as sweat poured down his face and his body bled. Instantly he felt voices calling out to him, thousands of cries and thoughts screaming into his mind as they plowed their energies into him. And he called back to them, telling them to continue their onslaught. He begged them to keep it up and lend even more energy.

The blinding light grew and Vegeta realized that he was continually screaming as he hugged Hatred in agony. The pain was so severe he wasn't aware that Hatred found it impossible to pry him off his chest. He also wasn't aware of the searing white energy that grew from his fingers in Hatred's back. The lizard began to jerk and shriek in excruciating pain as he felt Vegeta's hands tighten and sink into his pale, white flesh. The fingers heated until they burned through his skin and muscle, the hot energy ripping inside.

Hatred's red eyes widened in horror as he watched Vegeta's back burst open, his face completely covered in blood as the personas continued their brutal attack. They were going to continue firing their energy until it burned right through Vegeta and into him. And he found he could not escape the burning energy that was clawing its way into his back either. Hatred was being attacked on both sides.

The horned-headed beast thrashed in Vegeta's grip, but found that the dying prince was too strong. His arms were wrapped tightly around him and he was in so much pain he had locked himself onto Hatred's body. Screaming hysterically in rage and agony, Hatred threw the back of his head into the ground and writhed as he felt the heat begin to sear into his stomach now.

But his eyes shot open suddenly in shock as he felt his mind become clear and open. Hatred wheezed and coughed as the personas' energy finally ripped all the way through Vegeta and plowed into his middle. Blood bubbled from Hatred's mouth and his red eyes shook and then grew blank, but he was suddenly very much a part of this mind. The evil demon convulsed and choked as the scorching power burned through him and engulfed both him and the lifeless saiyajin on his chest. He could "hear" a myriad of voices within his fading skull. Waves of emotion overcame him and he trembled from the gargantuan power of it all. Feelings he had never encountered before engulfed his soul and Hatred cried out with one last breath.

The feelings were astounding and the hate-filled demon screamed now only in sadness, grief, happiness, love, and defeat. It was all too much and creature felt himself become lost to the waves of emotion and feelings. Tears welled in his dying red eyes and he felt his body burn and disintegrate.

'_I need to seek my revenge,' _Hatred screamed into the faded, dying world he had wanted to rule. _'I am Hatred, the strongest in the universe!'_

'_This is no universe,' _another voice answered coldly.

'_This is the mind of one person. We are one. The Saiyajin Prince. Vegeta.'_

'_I am the fuel for Vegeta!' _Hatred shrieked into the dark mind. _'This mind needs me. I must carry on the hatred I have for Frieza! I am the bringer of death. I've been called mad and insane for the crimes I have committed, but I need to kill and hurt and avenge my dead race. I need others to hurt as badly as I do!' _Hatred's dying voice echoed into the curves and broken structures of Vegeta's mind. His thoughts traveled into each one of the mourning personas. The tripled voice began to break apart and the prince's mind could hear Hatred's throat crack with grief as he began to sob.

'_This mind doesn't know how to love or live. It must utterly hate someone or something! I need…I need to extract my revenge on Kakarotto. I am the saiyajin prince, the strongest who ever lived,' _the fading voice choked. Speaking again, Hatred screamed in Goku's voice. _'I wish I never fought you or met you, Kakarotto. You are no true saiyajin.' _The voice became lighter now as Frieza's voice murmured throughout the shell of mind. _'I was to kill that fucking lizard. I was to bathe in his blood and crush him under my foot. I am a failure…'_ and the very last voice to speak was Vegeta. Hatred whispered as he finally faded into nothing. _'I hate you the most, Vegeta.'_

And the entire dark land of Vegeta's mind grew quiet after that, the terror and fear of Hatred finally dying after a long and arduous battle. The personas all stared forward in outright shock at the sight before them, several of them falling to their knees as their power finally left completely. The battle was over, but they had no idea who was victorious. The scorched and blackened bodies on the floor sent overwhelming waves of despair and horror through the thousands of personas as the remains of the two battling enemies faded and disappeared entirely.

……………

Vegeta awoke with a start, his heart thudding and head pounding. Trying to suck in much needed air, he found it almost impossible to breathe as his lungs constricted painfully and the taste of blood filled his mouth. Coughing on the thick substance, Vegeta gagged and heaved, his body feeling completely broken and numb in some spots. A horrid stench filled the air and the wounded prince felt his stomach twist sickeningly. Through squinted eyes, Vegeta scanned the area, only to find that he could barely see. Everything was black, with the exception of slight highlights from the faded light that seeped in from the cracks above.

Swallowing back a mouthful of blood, Vegeta attempted to lift himself, only to find that he was being tied down by something. His whole body pulsed in agony and the weakened saiyajin moaned in misery and fear. His right arm and entire shoulder felt immobile, as if caught in a tight vice. And he could barely feel his lower body. Shivering with cold and creeping terror, Vegeta gazed around the stinking environment, his sharp saiyajin eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. He blinked and trembled as he could not recognize the place and could not call for help.

Feeling his breathing begin to intensify, Vegeta panicked and began to thrash. Coughing and whimpering, the prince tried to pull himself from the ground, only to find that he was embedded into the rock below and completely helpless. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. He was utterly alone and powerless.

Coughing harshly, Vegeta threw up a stomach-full of blood and bile as his body convulsed and shook. He could hear his voice continually whimpering through chattering teeth and he cursed himself for being so weak. He wished he could see Kakarotto again. He wished he could see anyone for that matter. It appeared that even his new persona was no longer within him. Love had left.

Through his panic, Vegeta heard the sound of soft footsteps creeping forward. Stilling completely, the trapped saiyajin stared with wide eyes as he saw movement heading toward him. Feeling another wave of panic, he began to writhe and pull at the bonds that held him, his muscles screaming in protest at the pain. Letting out a strangled curse, Vegeta plowed his forehead into the cold rock and moaned. Whoever was nearing him could easily destroy him while he was in this sorry state and Vegeta was powerless to do anything.

He could hear the footsteps stop right in front of him and Vegeta dared to look up. Craning his neck painfully, the agitated and bleeding prince squinted to get a better view. With much confusion on his face, Vegeta could see a shadowy outline of someone with tall spiky hair and glimmering black eyes. The being lifted a gloved hand and a gentle blue light appeared in his palm.

Vegeta stared at the identical being skeptically, his tired blackened eyes staring into dark orbs that were exactly like his. Feeling his panic begin to dim, Vegeta placed his head back to the floor and tried to draw in a calming breath. It seemed impossible to do so.

Thankful for the new persona's dim light, Vegeta took the chance to see what held him to the ground. Lifting his head, the prince came eye to eye with protruding, jagged teeth. With a startled gasp, the wounded prince tried to throw himself away from the gaping mouth, only to realize that his right arm was completely embedded in the rock carving up to his shoulder. Hatred had become nothing but a stone statue plastered into the filthy cold ground…and somehow Vegeta was trapped within it. The prince's wide, feverish eyes trailed down his body, his panic hitting him like a brick wall as he glimpsed his entire lower torso having been transformed in the same fashion as Hatred. The only parts of him that were not rock yet were his left arm and upper body.

With a terrified gasp, Vegeta tried to throw himself forward and writhe out of the trap. His body screamed in pain as he began to emit sounds of full-fledged panic and hysteria. And to his utmost horror, the creeping rock began to grow and surround his convulsing form. Vegeta began to scream out as the rock teeth of Hatred protruded even more and touched around his bruised throat. Coughing up even more blood, the saiyajin felt his mind reel and his eyes begin to lose focus. He moaned and spat the red liquid from his mouth, collapsing as the little energy he had flowed out of him.

Pressing his cheek to the chilly floor, Vegeta sighed as his breath escaped him and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. The rock around him slowed its movement and then stopped completely. There was a pitied sigh from above and Vegeta blinked as he remembered he had an audience. Without lifting his head, the exhausted saiyajin spoke to the strange persona.

"And which one might you be?"

The newcomer was silent for a moment before he crouched low and inspected Vegeta's predicament. His hesitation carried on far too long and the injured prince turned his head so he could look the being in the eyes. Still holding the blue flame, the quiet persona looked exactly like the real Vegeta, except that his clothes were pristine and clean, as if he were a new model out of a factory. Even his tan skin looked incredibly healthy and glowing, as if he had never seen a battle in his life.

Placing a gentle, gloved-hand on Vegeta's head, the persona gave the trapped prince a sad and sympathetic stare. The two held each other's gaze for a long time, not speaking a word. And then Vegeta's dark eyes widened. The whites of his sclera glimmered in the darkness and his breath caught in his throat. Numbness swept throughout the prince and he began to tremble terribly.

"I am…" the new persona said softly. Vegeta gave a shaky nod and let out a shuddering groan. "I am Vegeta Stage 57."

The dark room grew intensely quiet as neither of them spoke. Vegeta's frigid breath could be heard as he absorbed the truthful…frightening words. Gulping painfully, the prince let out a wavering choke and then lowered his head to the ground. Tears welled in his eyes at the words the newest full persona spoke and his lids slid closed as he tried to hold in a sob. Once again, the creeping tendrils of stone pressed against his flesh and Vegeta did nothing to stop it. A soft hand rubbed at his upper back, trying to soothe the quaking despair that swept through him.

"I'm dead, then," Vegeta gasped into the crawling rock. "I am in this hell-hole. Barely alive, barely dead. I am of no use to this mind anymore!"

"That is not true," Vegeta Stage 57 barked. "You saved us all. Because of your power and strength to merge yourself with Hatred, you trapped him away forever!"

Vegeta's head snapped up, a look of anger on his face. He tried to shake the persona's hand from his back, but he could hardly move. In frustration, the prince yelled in misery and let out a harsh cry, his one shoulder shaking with exhaustion.

"Am I to presume that I will be trapped within this rock forever? After everything I sacrificed, I will be punished the same way I have punished the other sick, demented creatures of my mind. How fitting."

Stage 57's hand ran along Vegeta's back until he rested his palm on the anguished saiyajin's moist cheek. Staring into the prince's eyes, the new being gave him a warm smile and opened his mind, pressing his thoughts into Vegeta. The trapped persona gasped and his eyes flew open as he witnessed the other's visions and words.

A mosaic of images flashed through his head and Vegeta felt his body tremble with the words and thoughts. Tears swept down his face and he clenched his teeth as if in pain as overwhelming waves of emotion traveled throughout his mind and soul.

"Yes, everything I have fought for," Vegeta gulped. "It's true. We are one. That is what I meant to do…and I have done it. I see my mind now. I see that…you are stronger…and yet…"

"And yet I am you," Stage 57 said softly. "You only feel this fear and anguish because you are deep within your subconscious right now. Everything you have experienced and seen and felt while on this journey…is not the same as when you are awake and alive in the real world. All the personas within this mind know that. The more we work as one individual being, the more peaceful and balanced a mind we become. And you did that Vegeta. You created the newest full persona."

The gasping prince blinked away his falling tears and closed his eyes as he listened to humming of his mind. Yes, he was going to become a rock statue within this mind, but he would not feel it when he finally woke up. When Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins would finally open his eyes and awaken in the world of the living and conscious…none of the personas would be in complete control...and now none of them would be ignored either. When Vegeta Stage 57 woke up, it would be all of them. Everything the saiyajin prince had ever experienced in his life would still be remembered, but he would deal with it all differently now. His burning hatred had been subdued, and it was Vegeta Stage 56, who had used the power of Love to control this mind once and for all. That is what he would remember when he woke up. And from here on out, there would be several more personas. Vegeta Stage 57 knew that he would not always be the Full Persona in charge. As always, he would change and grow and mature. It was to be expected amongst the Full Personas, and it was to be anticipated.

"And when it's my turn to go, I will not realize it either, just as you never did as you grew," Stage 57 explained. "This will hopefully be our one and only time visiting the inner workings of this mind. When we awake, we will be one full person again, stronger and wiser."

Vegeta closed his eyes and rested his head against the deathly cold ground. As much as it horrified him to know that he would be swallowed up at any moment within the land of the dead, he understood what Stage 57 was saying. When this mind woke up, he would have nothing to fear. He would wake up as Vegeta, the prince he always was, except balanced and in control for once in his life. He only wished that he, Vegeta Stage 56, could talk to Goku once more as himself; the flawed and struggling being that had finally freed his mind and brought forth a saiyajin more powerful and wiser than he.

"I can arrange that," Stage 57 said as he listened to Vegeta's thoughts.

Looking toward the low, cracked ceiling with dark eyes, the prince concentrated and measured the power he would need to break through.

"No one can escape from here," the weakened saiyajin on the ground coughed.

57 said nothing as he shot his hand toward the roof. The environment shook and trembled as the blue blast burned its way through the "unbreakable" ceiling of the dead and then crashed right through it, dousing the stench-filled land with dull light. The saiyajins shielded their eyes, even though it was not that bright, and listened for any sound. It was completely silent and 57 looked down at the dreary prince embedded in the ground.

"He'll come."

And the retired full persona simply nodded in response.

………..

Goku felt icy panic grip his heart as his large, dark eyes stared a hole into the charred ground where Vegeta and Hatred's bodies had lain. Watching the battle had been astounding and absolutely horrifying, as Vegeta's personas blasted the two warring beings into pieces. The third-class had no idea how he had managed to stand there and watch it all as the saiyajin he cared for deeply was cut in half by his very own personas. The screams were heard faintly over the massive stream of power and Goku found himself sick and heaving as his heart ached and mind reeled. When the personas had finally annihilated both Vegeta and Hatred, the darkened, crumbling shell of the prince's mind rang with Hatred's dying voice, telling all those who witnessed the terrible battle that the cruel and evil beast was defeated at last.

But Goku found he could not celebrate nor care. Vegeta had sacrificed himself in the most painful and brutal way. He had suffered greatly and now it seemed there was no one to control this mind. The once disturbed and wicked saiyajin prince succeeded in subduing and destroying the hatred within his heart and soul…but it had come at too great a cost.

Goku stared forward with bleary eyes as the personas below watched the remains of Hatred and Vegeta fade and disappear. Taking a sobbing breath, the orange-clad warrior sank to his knees and clutched his heart, the pain too intense for him to handle. It was all too true and too real. Vegeta was dead.

And yet, in the far distance, there came a distinct sound of an energy beam. Goku's sharp ears picked up the high-pitched ring and he forced his streaming eyes forward to see a faint blue spark skyrocketing upward. His breath caught in his chest and an excited and hopeful tremor swept through him. A few other personas noticed it, but were shocked as a blur of orange and blue shot through the air toward the blast, sending waves of dust and debris in their faces. No one was going to beat Goku to the source of the power.

Landing roughly, Goku stumbled forward as he approached a basketball-sized hole in the center of the filthy, rocky ground where he stood. A horrid stench did not go unnoticed past his sensitive saiyajin nose and Goku held a hand over his face as he raced forward. The ecstasy and excitement that rushed through him almost made him fall, but Goku made it to the small hole and fell to his knees, his large eyes peering into the darkness.

At first he saw nothing but darkness, the hidden land completely black. A cold draft lifted from the haunted area and Goku swept the air from his face as it carried more of the awful smell. Bringing a hand forward, Goku was about to light the darkness with his palm, but someone had beaten him to it.

The third-class gasped loudly and pressed his whole head through the hole in the ground as he stared wide-eyed at the saiyajin prince. Unable to contain his giant grin, Goku felt his eyes fill with overwhelmed tears again as he looked at the perfect warrior. Madly, the powerful saiyajin began to tear away the rock to make the hole bigger. Unaware of his excited laughter, Goku squeezed his larger body through the narrow space and fell to the shallow ground, his blue boots clicking loudly on the rock.

"How did you do it, Vegeta?" Goku cried. "I saw you disappear! I saw you get completely incinerated along with Hatred."

The princely persona held a small, secretive smile and then lowered his eyes with a sigh. Moving aside, the pristine saiyajin gestured with his hand to a motionless form lying on the rocks in the darkness. Goku blinked in confusion and then took a few uneasy steps forward. Giving Vegeta a quizzical stare, he received no answer from the raven-haired prince. Lighting the dreary, cold environment with a pure white glow, Goku peered down at the form at his feet and instantly stumbled back with a sharp cry.

The prince within the ground stared up at the third-class saiyajin, his dark eyes bruised and face smeared with blood. Goku could see the charred burns that ran along his back and the flesh that had been cut open by the persona's attacks. The earth warrior began to tremble terribly as his dark eyes gazed at the rock that had already eaten its way up Vegeta's entire right arm and shoulder. It looked as if he had plunged his fist into Hatred's statue body, only to have been slowly devoured in the process. Goku bit back a pained cry as he looked at the prince's lower body, seeing that it appeared as if he was trying to crawl out of quick sand. His legs and lower spine were no longer visible and rock cinched around his ribs tightly.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked, his voice quiet and scared.

The being in the ground swallowed painfully and nodded as best he could with the rock around his throat.

"Yes, Kakarotto. Vegeta Stage 56."

The gasping saiyajin brought his hands to his mouth and shook his head. "No, you're just Vegeta. No stage 56 or full persona. You're VEGETA."

Goku jumped and spun around as a light hand landed on his shoulder. He came face to face with a saddened, guilty Vegeta and felt an angry growl escape his throat. Pushing the stranger backwards, Goku felt his fury begin to rise.

"Who are you?" The enraged warrior demanded. "Why are you hovering over Vegeta like this? Why don't you help him?"

Whipping around, Goku fell to his knees and began to pull at the rock that engulfed most of Vegeta's form. His panicked, wide eyes kept glancing at the abstract, statuesque form of Hatred, the beast's eyes staring hauntingly and his mouth broken open, wider than it could possible go as Vegeta's arm sank into it. With a retched cry, Goku began to punch at the rock of the horned-headed beast, his fists hardly breaking or cracking the stone. His tears fell onto his bleeding knuckles as he struggled to free what was left his close friend.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta's voice said softly. The devastated saiyajin gripped the ground and trembled as he heard the calming, gentle tones of the prince, a quiet whine escaping him as he cried. "It's ok," Vegeta continued. "I have already discussed this with Vegeta Stage 57. You have to understand. It looks bad now. It looks absolutely terrible. But trust me. Trust _us_, everything will be ok."

Goku gave his deathly pale friend a sideways stare, the angst and despair in his eyes tearing at Vegeta's heart.

"But you…you're going to be swallowed by this mind, Vegeta," Goku whimpered.

"When I wake up, it will be exactly the same as if I was up and walking around within this mind. We are only in the deep subconscious of this psyche, Kakarotto, an area we will most likely never visit again. When this mind wakes up…I'll still be me."

Goku stared at the wounded and suffering being, sniffling loudly as he wiped his eyes. Turning around slightly, he spied the other's shadow looming in the darkness.

"Are you sure, Vegeta? I can't stand the thought of you being trapped and tormented forever in here."

"It doesn't work that way, Kakarotto," the newest full persona said as he approached the two saddened beings. "Everything Vegeta Stage 56 has ever felt, I have felt, too. Everything he has thought and done mirror who and what I am. Thanks to his bravery and strength, the Saiyajin Prince Vegeta is now balanced and in control."

Goku lowered his head and nodded, his heart still twisting at the thought of leaving this full persona to become a statue within his mind, but he was beginning to understand. Vegeta had suffered his whole life hearing constant fighting and warring within his own head. There had been too many voices trying to control him and the warrior almost went insane. Finally reaching his breaking point, the prince's entire life came down to this intense and exhausting battle. He trusted that Vegeta knew what was happening now…and he would, for once, live a life as he and his friends on earth did. He was allowed the chance to freedom and change and this was how he had won it.

Placing a hand on the prince's cold cheek, Goku closed his eyes as the two shared one last final connection. Vegeta's mind connected to his and Goku took a shuddering gasp as it all became clear to him now. Everything truly would be alright. All the personas within Vegeta's mind were all so very different and real, yet they all worked together to make the prince the unique, powerful, and brave being that he was. Even if Vegeta Stage 56 had "died," he was never going to be gone and he would not be aware of his own trapped body…because he never really had a body in the first place. He was one of the many characters who had controlled and made the saiyajin prince who he was, and he would always be a part of it.

But as any persona within Vegeta's mind, he had his own individuality that Goku had cared for deeply. He knew that the persona behind him was identical, but the third-class still felt a deep love for the man halfway buried in the ground. Keeping his hand placed against Vegeta's cheek, Goku sent his own wave of feelings and thought into the dead being, his tears once again returning at the emotions he received in return. Several tears brushed against his fingers and Goku opened his eyes to see Vegeta Stage 56 one last time.

He hadn't even been aware of the stone that suddenly crept upon Vegeta's shaking form. Unable to hold back a cry, Goku sobbed quietly as the rock trailed across the remainder of the prince's burnt back and up his shoulders. As the dark cold stone crawled up his face, Vegeta gave the crying saiyajin a warm, confident smile.

"It's never over, Kakarotto." A tear rolled down his cheek and froze onto his skin as it turned to stone.

'_Thank you.'_

'_Wow, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make it so sad, sappy, and angst-filled. Ok, well, maybe angst-filled, but not so damn dreary! Anyway, there is still more to come, and thank you all for your continued interest!'_


	42. Thank You

Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own this anime or the characters. Akira Toriyama is the creator and this is a non-profit fanfic written for fun!

Chapter 42

Goku stood and tried to calm his breathing as he stared down at the statue-form of the saiyajin he had grown so attached to. The tears had finally stopped falling from his eyes, but there was still an aching pain within his heart. Seeing Vegeta in such a way made his body break out in chilling goose-bumps as he stared at the saddened eyes and delicate smile on the stone face. Vegeta Stage 56 was now a solid statue within his own mind, just like several others he had trapped.

Bowing his head in grievance, Goku sighed and slowly turned around. His stomach sank as he stood directly before the being that appeared identical in every way to the prince that had just disappeared. Unable to understand the anger that fluttered in his chest, Goku stepped forward and brushed past the solid form.

Peering up at the hole in the ceiling, Goku's angry eyes searched the opening and he prepared to launch out of the land of the dead. It truly was like Hell.

"You said you understood," Vegeta's voice blurted roughly. Goku paused, but kept his back to the full persona. "You accepted what I said…but now you see me as a stranger."

Vegeta stared at Goku's broad back as the younger saiyajin refused to turn around. Feeling his own anger beginning to rise, the prince took a step forward, his fist upraised. But he shook his head and then sighed, looking down at his clean white boots. This was not a time to get angry and he easily pushed the burning emotion away.

"You didn't say it," Goku replied coldly. "_He _did."

The harsh words made Vegeta jerk slightly and he clenched his teeth in annoyance at the stubborn saiyajin.

"Vegeta Stage 56, Vegeta Stage 57: What's the difference?" The hurt prince shouted, the betrayal in his voice striking Goku down to his very core. "You felt it, Kakarotto. You felt the truth within me, but now that _I _am actually standing here you act as if I'm some masked stranger." Vegeta paused and let out a shaky sigh as he began to realize something. "You truly are a shallow person."

Goku whipped around and glared at the man that stood in the shadows. He felt his anger rise along with his fists.

"What did you say?"

The very familiar darkness settled across Vegeta's features and he stepped forward so Goku could see his face clearly in the dim light.

"You. Are. Shallow. This entire time you have picked your favorite personas and clung to whatever feature or characteristic you liked the best while shunning or disliking others for their flaws. You are a picky, close-minded asshole."

Goku blanched as he listened to the harsh words and shook his head angrily. Glaring into Vegeta's dark eyes, the third-class felt a flash of attraction at the fiery fury that had returned to the prince with a vengeance. Shivering at the sight of Vegeta's firm stance and scowling face, Goku almost forgot why they were fighting.

"I care for all of Vegeta's personas."

"Bullshit."

"I do, besides Hatred and his really evil ones!"

The arrogant prince rolled his eyes. "But you can't fully accept me with those types of characters within me, can you?"

The words died on Goku's tongue and he was at a loss for words. "It can't be helped who or what's in your mind, Vegeta. I care for _you._"

Flinching at finally hearing Goku call him by his name, Vegeta's expression softened and he moved forward.

"Then you understand that I am not a perfect being. You understand that this persona," he said as he motioned to the statue on the ground, "is one in the same with me. Everything he has felt and seen within this mind and before created me."

Goku glanced to the floor and for once…felt no shiver of despair or fright at the sight of his "deceased" friend. Staring down at the stone figure, Goku blinked quickly as he listened to what Vegeta was saying. Yes, he did care for Vegeta, and in doing that he had to care for all of him, not just the personas _he_ had liked or cared for personally. If he was finally going to accept Vegeta fully for what he was, he would have to see the personas as pieces of the puzzle that made one being; a perfect being in his eyes.

"But…I am an individual person," a very soft voice whispered from the shadows. "I may have been just a small fragment within Vegeta's psyche…but I can feel and laugh and love all on my own, too."

Goku's whole body froze and his wide eyes stared forward, seeing Vegeta's expression turn to shock, as well. There came a soft sniffle from the blackened shadows of the death-land and the third-class felt robotic as he slowly turned around. Staring through the darkness, Goku's heart pounded in his ears and he forced himself to move forward. Stumbling slightly on upraised rocks and bumpy ground, the powerful warrior carefully brought energy to his hand to light up the cold, disgusting land.

His breathing became quick and rapid as he stared in shock at the crumpled, frail being on the filthy ground. In nothing but dirty brown and gray rags, the once golden and sparkling persona now sat useless and weak against the jagged wall of this Hell. Empty, pale eyes gazed up at Goku; caramel eyes that once held so much life and happiness, but were now dull and beaten. His candied voice was blank and sad, not at all how Goku had remembered it.

"Veheshin," Goku whispered in shock. Kneeling down, the third-class reached out a hand and stroked the hair that was once mahogany and glistening, the wild spikes arranged beautifully as if the wind had styled each lovely strand. But now Veheshin appeared so pale and dirtied. His hair had taken on an unhealthy gray color, the unique and stylish fashion now upright and tangled, his once long bangs shortened and plastered to his face.

The sound of quick feet caught their attention and Goku immediately tensed at the sound. He lifted his hand to see the approaching figure and let out a shocked gasp at the beautiful being that danced with all the grace in the world. His twirling and happy-spiraling body sent flashing images through Goku's mind, reminding him of the first time he had met the being in the lavender and maroon robes, his golden-brown hair spinning around in the wind and his sparkled lips forever holding a peaceful smile. Somehow, Goku was witnessing two versions of Veheshin, and he had no idea which one was the saiyajin he had grown to love while inside Vegeta's mind.

"I can't stand to look at it," the broken creature on the ground moaned.

Goku couldn't take his eyes off the amazingly graceful being, the simple movements of the dainty prince hypnotizing the earth warrior.

"How did this happen? Why are there…two?" Goku murmured in a daze.

Veheshin let out a sob, the sharp sound drawing Goku's attention immediately from the dancing saiyajin a few feet away. As they spoke, the persona didn't even seem to notice their presence.

"This is what happened to me when I died," Veheshin's younger voice choked. His slanted eyes squinted together as if in pain. "Unlike others who are torn apart completely or lose limbs or their senses…I had my grace taken away." His dull eyes raised and the piercing stare seemed to travel deep within Goku's soul. The emptiness was quickly filled with anguished tears and Veheshin sobbed harshly. "I am no longer a persona. I am a useless image and I am continually taunted whenever _that_ comes near me," he moaned, pointing a weak finger at the dreamy being that held Veheshin's grace and beauty. "I wish to die…but I already am dead."

Goku's worried eyes traveled from the dancing being to the miserable saiyajin on the floor. It appeared that Veheshin didn't even have the strength to stand, his body weaker and more fragile than it had ever been before. Glancing over his shoulder, Goku looked at the newest persona standing quietly nearby.

"Can't you do anything?"

Vegeta seemed at a loss for words, but he took a cautious step toward the dirty, disheveled creature on the ground. Yes, he recognized the being. He had been the one who sacrificed himself when they first met Hatred. He was the one Kakarotto held strong connections to. He looked like a completely different person now.

But the prince had no idea how to fuse the broken saiyajin to the dancing one. After experiencing the pain of fusing with Hatred directly, Vegeta didn't know how to get inside Veheshin's head _and_ his missing element to unite them together again. It was clear that Goku cared deeply for this persona, but he still had much to learn about his control over his mind. It was obvious that his grace still lived and functioned…even though it appeared he no longer had a distinct personality.

Goku could see the confusion and indecision on Vegeta's face. He knew he was asking a lot of the prince, but he could not let Veheshin live in this hell-hole and rot. Gripping the distressed prince's dirty hands, Goku squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think. Perhaps the fusion dance would work. But no, Veheshin couldn't even stand up…and within Vegeta's mind, it could make matters worse.

"At least he still has his grace, though," Veheshin said softly. "Vegeta's Grace is now just a wandering image persona, much like Lust or Instinct. My personality is not a needed part of Vegeta anyhow."

Goku grit his teeth at the words and lowered his head. He could not stand hearing the lovely being speak with such defeat in his voice. The kind-hearted third class would not allow him to suffer so.

"Is it true, Vegeta?" Goku asked through clenched teeth. "Is Veheshin unneeded within this mind?"

The powerful prince blinked and stared down at the two, his eyes wide with surprise at such a brash question.

"How can you ask such a thing?"

Goku lifted his face, and to Veheshin and Vegeta's surprise, he was smiling.

"I ask…because I think I can take him into my mind."

The deathly room became quiet except for the sound of Grace's gliding, dancing feet, his robes swirling around him brilliantly. Vegeta felt his heart beating frantically as he pondered the predicament and searched his own mind for the answer. His dark eyes peered over at the lovely grace who twirled mindlessly around in circles and the answer came to him clearly.

"Take him, Kakarotto. Take this piece of me."

Veheshin's eyes widened greatly and he looked quickly from Goku to Vegeta, his eyes beginning to trickle with tears. Letting out an excited "oh!" Veheshin smiled and gripped Goku's hands tightly.

"You would actually take a weak annoyance like me into your own mind?" He gasped through gracious tears.

Goku smiled warmly and gently picked up the fragile being. It took no effort to hold the prince in his arms and Veheshin struggled to wrap himself around Goku's broad chest. With glistening eyes, the small saiyajin looked to Vegeta thankfully.

"This isn't just a way to get rid of your weaknesses, is it, Vegeta?" Veheshin asked with a bit of saiyajin arrogance.

The prince let out an amused scoff and crossed his arms. "Of course not. I'd rather my personas live in happiness within another mind than suffer and make me upset. Besides," he said with a genuine smile, "Kakarotto needs you more than I do now. You've helped me very much, Veheshin. And in thanks, I will reward you by allowing you to be with the saiyajin you have always loved."

Veheshin's eyebrows cinched together as he was overwhelmed with emotion. Pressing his face into Goku's strong neck he cried softly.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate on me, Veheshin," the powerful saiyajin instructed. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

……….

Vegeta and Goku stood together in the darkness of the land known as Hell. It appeared that the battle was finally over, and neither of them really knew what to do.

"Do you feel any different, Kakarotto?" The blue-clad prince asked casually.

Goku shrugged. "Not really. I'm sure I will, though." He gave Vegeta a sideways glance. "You've gotten a lot more powerful now."

"Have I?"

"Mm-Hm!" Goku replied with a smile. "I can feel it. Plus, we even saw your Super-Saiyajin Four!"

Vegeta scoffed and kicked at a rock near his boots. Folding his arms, the prince turned and walked back toward the hole he had created earlier.

"He was killed, remember?"

With a giddy laugh, Goku ran up next to the prince and trotted backwards, his hands folded behind his head. With a goofy grin, the third-class began to annoy the stubborn prince.

"So was Veheshin. And his grace is dancing right over there. Also…you seemed to have blown a pretty big hole through this ceiling. Are you telling me the personas that were killed can't escape now?"

Vegeta paused and stared up at the new exit to the land called Hell. Once again he had missed the simple picture that Kakarotto understood immediately. Closing his eyes and letting a tolerant smile grace his lips, Vegeta nodded.

"It's up to them. In time, the personas that were killed will get stronger…and it will be their choice to return." Thinking of the evil beings that were destroyed, Vegeta felt no fear. "Maybe someday I'll reach the power of a Super-Saiyajin four. But I have much more to look forward to in life than my strength. I see that now."

Goku gave his friend a proud smile and breathed in deeply. It appeared that the battle was over and Vegeta finally knew who he was and what was needed of his mind.

"Let's go say goodbye to the personas," Goku said.

Vegeta nodded and stepped underneath the dull light that streamed in from the ceiling. He raised his power for flight, but was pushed forward roughly.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" The third-class shouted with a giddy laugh.

Vegeta growled loudly as the stupid earth-saiyajin launched himself from the deathly land, a blur of orange as he disappeared through the hole. Vegeta shook his head in annoyance, but let out an amused chuckle. It was good to finally be able to laugh.

……………

Saying goodbye to all the personas had been hard for Goku…and even Vegeta, too. The two saiyajins had been through a lot together and saying farewell to all the different personalities that dwelled within the prince's was like an ending to a long, conflicted story. Vegeta felt overwhelmed by all the faces he met and was shocked to see beings he never would have imagined could help control his mind.

"So. No more asking for outside help, right?" Educational Intelligence warned kindly.

Both Vegeta and Goku nodded like disciplined children and turned to say goodbye to others.

"You don't need to say bye to me," Honesty snapped, still a bit drunk from spending his whole time in the "bar" of Vegeta's mind. "I pretty much control you already!"

Goku hugged Charm and Ecstasy and many of the other princes from "Happy Land." Sweetums and Generosity said their quiet farewells while standing away from the many loud princes, as Lust hopped about wildly, trying to find a leg to hump. Several of the personas from the "Freak Show" crept forward and gave the two saiyajins an awkward send-off, as well.

Vegeta turned to the blue and silver persona and the still-wounded red and gold prince who were both standing away from the crowd.

"And we were supposed to be your strongest," Honor laughed as he shrugged.

Pride sneered and rolled his eyes. "I still think you just dreamed this whole "Love" thing. Don't go around admitting that to anyone. They'll think you're nuts and then I'll be even more wounded!"

Vegeta chuckled and bid the two powerful warriors goodbye. Finally turning to Goku, the blue-clad prince nodded confidently even though he was extremely anxious and excited to finally awake from this long and amazing ordeal.

"You go first, Kakarotto. It's better that I don't startle Bulma and all the other fools out there."

Goku smiled and agreed, but he could feel deep sadness at the fact that he was finally leaving the prince's mind for good. Turning around, he prepared to call upon Shadow to help his removal from Vegeta's mind.

"Oh, and Kakarotto?" The third-class saiyajin looked over his shoulder at the Vegeta's soft words. "Have that brat, Dende heal me. I think those idiots just let me lie there hemorrhaging for God-knows how long."

"Sure thing, Vegeta!" Goku said with a laugh, his thumb sticking up childishly. Waving to all the personas, the third-class turned away, his expression falling as he was gripped with overwhelming heartache. Calling upon Shadow, the tired little saiyajin reached out a hand and pulled Goku through a tear within Vegeta's mind, disappearing from sight altogether.

There was momentary silence before many of the personas leapt through the air, cheering and hooting. Vegeta turned with an amused grin on his face, as he could feel every single emotion that erupted from the beings. Relief was the strongest, followed by giddy happiness and triumph. The fact that Goku had finally left meant they were free and safe at last, something none of the personas had felt…ever.

"We're not going to have a teary, sappy ending are we?" One persona barked.

"Hell no! I'm all for hitting the bar!"

"Done that already," replied a very familiar voice.

Vegeta smirked and watched as his personas began to disperse, each one with an expression of relief and uncharacteristic happiness on his face. Vegeta felt his mouth widen into a true smile as he felt at peace for once in his life. Several personas bid him farewell as they disappeared and after some time, there was only one being left with the full persona. Vegeta folded his arms and gave the glowing entity a tired smile.

"You have much rebuilding to do," the voice of Bulma spoke quietly.

Vegeta peered around the darkness of his mind, heaving a large sigh as he took in the dilapidated walls and floating staircases. He wondered if the castle within his brain had survived…but found he didn't really care. His mind needed some remodeling anyway.

"You are a very confusing persona," Vegeta mused.

Love smiled sweetly and cocked her head sideways, much like Bulma did when she was trying to be cute.

"Not really. You know exactly what you want."

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but was hit with an odd sensation. A tingling in his neck that spread to the back of his skull drew his attention away from Love and he found it hard to concentrate on the conversation…and the actual land of his mind. Shaking his head, Vegeta squinted at the fading image of Bulma as she stood smiling.

"Say hello to her when you wake up."

And with that, Vegeta was pulled from the subconscious world entirely. Spinning through darkness, Vegeta pressed his hands to his head as he thought he was going to be sick. He had been ripped from the part of mind he had spent so long in he could barely understand what was happening or where he was. But, then familiar voices called to him…and he woke up at last.

……….

When Goku had awoken and demanded that Dende heal Vegeta immediately, all eyes froze on his tense, anxious form.

"But," Dende whispered as if afraid to say it, "we haven't felt a connection from Vegeta's mind in some time." His black eyes glanced at Bulma's tear-stained, clouded face. "He is but an empty shell."

Goku stared at his friends momentarily before bursting with amused laughter and waving his hand at the idea.

"Just do it. Trust me."

Bulma and Trunks looked at each other in shock before jumping to their feet and hovering excitedly over Vegeta's pale, motionless form. His forehead had been bandaged the entire time and the wound in the back of his skull had ceased bleeding, but they dared not heal it in case he had awoken during the battle. Now that Goku seemed so eager and excited, it set all the warriors on the Lookout on edge.

"Does this mean it's over, Goku?" Tien demanded.

The Earth-saiyajin couldn't suppress a grin as he nodded wildly. Bulma cupped her hands over her mouth as she let out a sound that was a half-sob, half-laugh.

"Dad, how did you do it?" Gohan asked. "I mean, Hatred was unstoppable!"

"It wasn't me, Gohan. Vegeta did it all on his own."

The fighters and spectators all started asking questions at once but as Dende rushed forward, rolling up his sleeves, they immediately became quiet as the young namek placed his small hands over Vegeta's chest. Closing his eyes and humming, Dende concentrated and brought his green healing power forward. Light radiated from his palms and his unique power spread across Vegeta's lithe form for about a minute before he withdrew and peered at the saiyajin. All eyes bore into the newly healed prince as no one breathed.

Bulma took Vegeta's gloved hand and squeezed it, hoping to feel his fingers wrap around hers. After several seconds, the warriors grew anxious and nervous as nothing happened. Some looked to Goku while others could not tear their eyes away from the black-haired warrior on the cot.

"Come on, Vegeta," Bulma said shortly. "Open your eyes."

Several of the others surrounding him muttered softly, encouraging his awakening at long last. And they were not disappointed as his eyelids fluttered, and the familiar black irises moved back and forth lazily, finally seeing the real world after so long. Vegeta remained still as his eyes blurred and adjusted to the light of the Lookout, his head thudding painfully for a moment, before he turned to gaze at Bulma.

The blue-haired woman bit her lower lip as tears began to build. It had felt like forever since she'd seen Vegeta, and observing him alive and alert made her heart feel ready to burst. She allowed him to sit up on the cot before throwing her arms around his solid form, her body shaking as she whimpered into his shoulder. Blushing deeply, Vegeta raised a gloved hand and patted the woman's trembling back. His eyes gazed over her shoulder as many anxious eyes stared at him.

"I collected quite the crowd," he said in surprise.

Bulma pulled away and immediately wiped her eyes, knowing that she had probably just embarrassed Vegeta to death. Laughing, the blue-haired beauty patted Trunks's lavender head and nodded.

"Word spreads fast."

Vegeta truly was shocked, though, as he peered at the large group around him. Even Kakarotto's family was present; though he was pretty sure they were there only for the third-class. Still, seeing Krillin, Eighteen, the scarred idiot Yamcha and the three-eyed fool Tien standing in the distance unnerved the prince, as he did not know why they were there or how long they had been waiting.

Throwing his legs over the side of the cot, the saiyajin was amazed at how well he felt. Reaching up and pulling the bandages from his sweaty scalp, Vegeta smirked down at Trunks, noticing that the boy had obviously been crying.

"How long have I been out?"

Bulma blinked and then looked toward the others. They had all been there so long, no one really kept track of the time.

"Approximately seven hours and fifty-five minutes," Mr. Popo spoke from the edge of the room. In front of him was a cart with piles of food on it. "I'm sure you did not get much to eat within your mind either."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his stomach clenched painfully. Practically wiping the saliva from his mouth, he nodded vigorously as the others laughed at his uncharacteristic actions. As Mr. Popo wheeled the steaming cart over, the warriors of Earth were full of questions for the saiyajin prince. Trying to chow down and answer all at once, Vegeta felt flustered with the onslaught of attention he was receiving. And it must have shown on his face, because moments later Bulma stood up and ushered them away from the ravenous saiyajin.

"He'll have plenty of time to explain it later, you guys," she said with a laugh as they began to leave the prince in peace. "In two days we'll have a celebratory party at Capsule Corp. We'll catch up then!"

Moaning in disappointment, the warriors bid Bulma farewell and left the Lookout after a long day of waiting and worrying. Gohan and Goten waved cheerfully to the Capsule Corp. heiress and hungry prince before picking up their mother and leaving, as well. Before long it was just Goku who stayed behind, a smile on his face as he breathed in the cool night air. It was rare to be upon the Lookout at night. He actually had never seen it without the hot sun beaming off its pure white tiles. It was very pleasant and calming.

"You can have some if you want, Kakarotto," came Vegeta's voice, muffled from all the food.

Goku smiled and met the prince's eyes, seeing the energetic spark in his dark irises that he had missed during the hectic journey. Bulma caught the connection of the two saiyajins, but said nothing, her heart fluttering at the obvious closeness between them. Shrugging his shoulders quickly, Goku raised his hand and gave a friendly salute to the two.

"Thanks, 'Geta, but I really must be going. I'm sure Chi-Chi'll be mad about something when I get home." With a childish laugh the powerful warrior trotted to the edge of the darkened floating palace. "Get some rest. I'll see you in two days."

And with that, the third-class saiyajin leapt from the Lookout, leaving Vegeta and Bulma to finish the food. They sat next to each other in silence, but both could feel the waves of happiness rolling from the other. It had been a very private battle for Vegeta, but it appeared that it had exhausted many around him.

Bulma placed her head against Vegeta's shoulder, breathing in deeply and watching a shooting star rocket across the dark blue sky. She had so many questions for him, but knew they had to wait. For now, she was happy knowing that her prince had come back to her, stronger than before.

……………….

The first thing Vegeta did when he got back was sleep…and sleep some more. Only waking to eat and shower, the saiyajin prince laid quietly in bed the whole night he had returned home, the entire next day, and most of the following morning.

Bulma and Trunks were both wildly anxious with questions, but neither had seen Vegeta so exhausted before. Whatever happened in his mind had severely drained his energy and Bulma speculated that all his sleeping was extremely important. There was obviously still some healing and sorting to do.

But the blue-haired woman could barely keep from waking him up. She wanted to know what had happened to him. She wanted to see if he would wake up a totally different person. And mostly, she wanted to see how he acted toward her when he finally awoke and explained what happened during his crazy journey.

Humming lightly as she folded clothes, Bulma placed all the clean laundry on her side of the bed, organizing hers from Vegeta's. Peering down at her saiyajin's peaceful face from time to time, Bulma couldn't help but smile. She had never seen such a content, calm expression on his features. Even in his sleep the grouchy warrior always held a scowl, his eyebrows pinching downward as if in pain. And especially before the amazing and troubling journey into his mind, Vegeta would wake from his sleep in a panic, his body covered in sweat and breath rushing in and out of him as if he had just flown across the universe. But now he looked so…sweet.

"Is he still sleeping?" Bulma's mother asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," She replied with a smile. Her large blue eyes spied the tray of breakfast food in her mother's hands and she sighed. "Hopefully he'll wake up to enjoy that. I've never seen this man sleep for so long."

Panchi's pale eyebrows drew together and Bulma cringed as she sensed the onslaught of tears to come.

"Poor Vegeta! All tuckered out from those nasty monsters in his brain."

The woman began to cry loudly and Bulma was forced to drop the towels in her hand as she quickly approached her flaky mother. Taking the tray from Panchi's shaking hands; Bulma gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and moved back into the room, kicking the door shut behind her.

"He's fine, Mom! He just needed a really long nap," Bulma called through the wooden door.

Hearing her mother hiccup one last time, Bulma rolled her eyes and peered down at Vegeta, surprised to see his large eyes open and staring up at her. Unable to suppress a joyous smile, the blue-haired beauty reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair from Vegeta's forehead.

"Looks like you woke up just in time," she said, gesturing to the tray at the end of the bed.

Vegeta blinked groggily and sat up, resting his back against the head board. Giving a quick shake of the head, the prince peered at the food before snatching it up and devouring everything in sight.

After several minutes, the fulfilled saiyajin leaned against his pillows, yawned, and stretched his cramped muscles. He gave a sideways glance to his significant other and smirked as she stared at him intently.

"What time is it?" He asked. "Or better yet, what day is it?"

Bulma crawled across the bed and lay in the same position as Vegeta. Staring out the window, Bulma blinked in the bright sunlight.

"You fell asleep as soon as we got home from the Lookout the other night. You slept all day yesterday, then all night, and now you're awake. It's about nine in the morning."

Vegeta groaned pushed himself deeper into his pillows. Rubbing his eyes and yawning again, the prince let his hands fall to his sides.

"I have become a lazy, earthling bum."

Bulma laughed and turned onto her side so she was facing her love fully. Placing a hand on his strong chest, the woman gave him a curious stare. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly bit back her words and gazed down at her turquoise bed sheets. Vegeta noticed the action and felt his heart begin to race.

It seemed absurd that he had slept so long after being in a battle where he slept the entire time. But even the warrior understood that he had been anything but asleep. The damage inflicted upon his mind could not be healed by a mere senzu. He needed his rest to concentrate on the flaws and destruction that had occurred in his brain. Vegeta had to revisit his subconscious.

But it was nothing like his experience during his long mission. Even in the deepest of sleep, Vegeta could not reach out to his personas. He could not see individual beings or communicate with a single entity. It suddenly seemed like the entire battle had been nothing but a dream. He truly felt like one solid individual now…and it was very lonely.

But within his long rest, Vegeta had connected with parts of his mind he had never felt or experienced before. He had dreams. The pictures within his head were like nothing he had ever imagined and with each new thought and idea, Vegeta felt whole. A fiery strength burned through him and all the pain he had felt within his skull seemed to fade away like a wound soothed with cold water. His dreams spoke of recovery and rebuilding. The old Saiyajin castle that was his mind was no longer there. A new, Earthly structure had been built and Vegeta felt like an entirely new person…yet the same as always.

And as he awoke now, to stare into Bulma's open, innocent face, Vegeta knew what words he needed to say. He knew that he had to tell her everything to truly find his way. He understood that he was facing acceptance or denial, but it was another growing strength that had to be sought out.

Rolling onto his side, Vegeta placed his hands around Bulma's small fingers. Gazing at their interlocked limbs, the prince licked his lips nervously before raising his eyes to fully meet Bulma's. He had faced many battles in his life. Hell, he had even met death head on, but the saiyajin prince had never felt so sickly nervous as he did at that moment. He was flooded with so many emotions, he had trouble concentrating on what he wanted to say.

"Go ahead, Vegeta," Bulma said lightly, her heart pounding as loudly as his. The blue-haired woman had tried to prepare herself for this, but the trembling in her body felt unstoppable as she saw the outright fear in Vegeta's features.

Nodding slightly, Vegeta scooted closer to the warm woman, their faces directly in front of each other.

"I'll tell you everything, Bulma," he murmured. "I want you know exactly what happened."

Unable to speak, Bulma just nodded, her short blue locks waving back and forth. Clasping her hands tighter, Vegeta leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. Together they closed her eyes and the saiyajin prince revealed his mind to the woman he loved, hoping to every heavenly being that she would still love him back.

………..

"Heelllooo!" Bulma sang as she led her guests into the backyard.

Once again, Capsule Corporation had become the center of parties. This was fine with the Briefs, since there was too much open space that needed to be filled in the giant complex. Bulma strode through the living room and out the backdoor with her friends trailing behind her. Carefully balancing a large tray full of meat and cheese, the dressy heiress successfully opened the back door and led everyone outside where tables and chairs were set up.

"Man, the best thing about having parties here is the food!" Oolong snorted happily as he hovered around the tray Bulma held. "Of course, that's only if Mrs. Briefs cooks," he added.

Turning angrily, Bulma flushed deeply and immediately began to chase the pig around in her expensive red dress, her fists flailing as she screamed at the obnoxious creature.

"Just like old times," Krillin chuckled.

The large crowd laughed at the scene, each warrior lounging carefree in the sunny backyard of Capsule Corp. Finally calming herself, Bulma fixed her once-styled hair and trudged back to her guests. Blowing a strand of blue from her face, the hostess placed her hands on her hips and peered across the lawn.

"The Son family is still not here?"

"You know Goku," Yamcha laughed. "He loves to be fashionably late."

"Speaking of missing people," Krillin added. "Where is the main guest of this party anyway?"

Bulma giggled happily and waved a hand. "If you put it that way it'll just scare him off." Fanning herself in the heat, the wealthy woman seemed to glow. "Vegeta's just freshening up. And it would be best not to bombard him with questions as soon as he comes out here."

The Earth warriors nodded seriously, aware that the saiyajin prince's temper could rise at the drop of a hat.

"Has he been acting…differently?" Yamcha asked in a low voice.

Smiling up at the prince's window, Bulma felt a flutter in her chest. Her friends did not miss the dreamy expression and they all raised an eyebrow curiously. Before she could answer, the back door slid open and Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Mr. Satan and Videl entered the yard. Chi-Chi already looked flustered and angry, her black hair falling before her dark eyes. Words of anger toward Goku's stalling and lateness filled the air, causing the Earth warriors to roll with laughter.

After some time, Chi-Chi calmed herself and greeted Bulma, handing her a basket full of traditional Japanese rolls and sushi. Joining the rest of the guests, the Son family sat down…except for Goku, who scanned the yard anxiously.

"Where's Vegeta?"

Bulma stared at the saiyajin, a curious expression on her face as she studied her oldest best friend. The hesitation unnerved Goku somewhat, but he could not decipher the expression. It wasn't anger. It wasn't sadness or betrayal either. But the odd light in the beauty's eyes confused the slower saiyajin. Feeling scrutinized under the genius woman's calculating gaze, the third-class couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss, but forced a goofy laugh anyway.

"He's probably not going to come to his own party," the Earth saiyajin said with a forced giggle.

"Oh, he'll be down shortly. He's still a bit groggy after sleeping for almost two days."

Goku's eyes widened. "Two days?" He shouted. "He's been asleep this whole time? Jeez, I wonder what he's been up to inside that mind of his."

Bulma simply smiled sweetly and shrugged. "You know him," she quipped. "He always has something on his mind."

Turning from her friend, Bulma made her way toward the large crowd of guests, joining in their laughing and joking. Goku watched as she strode away, still feeling as if she was hiding something with her calm words.

The fighters of Earth drank and snacked for about an hour. Piccolo stood off by a nearby tree, sipping at a glass of water as Trunks and Goten chased each other around the tree where he stood. Goku joked with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, the third-class speaking of past battles and foolish things he had done in the past. Gohan and Videl stood and listened to Mr. Satan gloat about some pointless wrestling match, their eyes glazed over until Buu began making faces behind the curly-haired man. The warriors of Earth sat back and relaxed, relieved that trouble was, once again, out of the picture.

It wasn't until Mrs. Briefs marched through the back doors with a giant pile of chicken wings that Vegeta joined the picture. He trotted after the tittering blonde woman hungrily, his steps casual and appearance quite…human. He came to a stop behind the smiling lady, his hands shoved in his tan slacks as Mrs. Briefs placed the meat on the large picnic table in the yard.

"There are already a ton of wings missing!" Goku cried as he pointed to the pile of bones at the edge of the platter.

Vegeta smirked and shrugged calmly, an expression of satisfaction on his features.

"What can I say? I'm a saiyajin. I couldn't help myself."

Goku pouted, but grabbed a little plate and began to take handfuls of the spicy morsels. The rest of the fighters joined in and the laughter and talking resumed. Eyeing an open chair, the saiyajin prince sat down and made himself comfortable, though, being in the presence of all the humans still made him feel a bit off. It wasn't until Bulma pulled a seat next to him that he felt a bit more relaxed.

Vegeta knew that the earthlings would begin to ask questions at any moment, but that was sort of the purpose of the little shindig. He had relived the battle so many times, though; he was beginning to feel exhausted with the tale. Having just given the entire truth to Bulma drained him, and Vegeta certainly did not want to give the whole story to all the humans around him, too.

"Hey, Vegeta," Gohan greeted as he and Videl approached the quickly vanishing plate of chicken wings. "You look a lot better than the last time we saw you."

Vegeta let out an amused scoff and closed his eyes. "I imagine I would. Having a bleeding bandage around one's head for almost eight hours certainly can't be the height of fashion."

The small crowd grew quiet as they digested the words, before breaking out into laughter. Even Piccolo cracked a smile at the prince's quick wit, relieved to see that Vegeta was not as uptight or uncomfortable as usual.

"I heard you slept this whole time you've been home," Goku blurted through a mouthful of food. "Is everything…back to normal?"

Vegeta gave a quick glance to the quizzical saiyajin before looking at his feet and nodding.

"I've definitely situated most things. I would not say it's all back to normal, though."

Goku blinked and then gave a small nod of his own. Of course, that would be a bad thing if it was all "back to normal." Vegeta was a whole new being with anything but the "normal" mind he had always had. The lack of screaming voices and taunting fears were no longer problems for the proud prince.

Finally unable to handle the humans' skirting of the subject at hand, Eighteen moved forward and stood, drink in her hand, as she gave the saiyajin a cool stare.

"I think what everyone is avoiding asking is, how did you defeat that persona, Hatred? What exactly happened in the end?"

Vegeta gave the android a surprised stare at her brash question, shocked mostly by the fact that she would be so interested in the workings of his mind. Gazing at the others, the nervous saiyajin became aware that everyone had suddenly grown quiet as they leaned forward anxiously. His black eyes shot toward Bulma, feeling a bit more confident as she gave him an encouraging smile. They both knew that he could not tell them everything. Most of what happened within his mind had to be a secret. The others could never know…nor should they ever need to know.

Shrugging, Vegeta reached down and grabbed his glass of water, sipped the cool beverage and told the earth warriors the story of his epic battle and strange absurdities of his very own mind. Leaving out all parts with Kakarotto and the intimate, emotional moments he had experienced, the saiyajin prince spoke in his usual grand style of story-telling, reliving his battle against Hatred and the thousands of personas that helped him. He spoke of the amazing beings that stood out in his mind and the power he had gained throughout his difficult and self-discovering journey. Speaking of Full Personas, Vegeta explained the ending of Vegeta Stage 56, and the emergence of Stage 57. He spoke of the Hell within his mind and the fact that there was now a hole within the deathly land that could allow his once deceased personas to escape in time.

When speaking of the persona, Love, Vegeta found he could not explain the being to any of the people surrounding him. He told them that he had encountered a persona so powerful, it had helped him defeat Hatred…but he didn't know what the entity was. The prince still had too much arrogance and pride to admit owning a persona such as Love. The fact that it had taken on the form of many of the people right before him was too embarrassing for Vegeta to explain, and he found it easier to keep it as vague as possible.

"So…you died then?" Goten asked, his childish face staring up at Vegeta.

"Many of my personas died during this battle," the prince explained. "Vegeta Stage 56 was the persona you knew for a short time. He sacrificed himself to create the newest persona, which is what I am now."

The silence that followed the statement set Vegeta on edge and he felt his face grow hot at the many eyes upon him. Sinking into his chair, the prince gazed away as he could practically hear the wheels turning in all their heads. An intense worry grew within him as he feared they would turn on him like Kakarotto had almost done.

"So, you really are a different person?" Gohan asked quietly.

Vegeta stared at the young man, seeing the confusion in his intelligent face. He had no idea how to explain it to all the earthlings that he was still Vegeta.

"He certainly has changed, Gohan," Goku said with a smile. "And for the better. But he's still Vegeta. He's just a wiser, smarter, stronger Vegeta."

The words were simple, but they conveyed the meaning that needed to get across. The fact that none of the warriors or earthlings had even considered the inner-workings of their brains made it difficult to understand the concept of personas and the control of personas. They still didn't understand that they, too, were constantly changing and using different personalities all the time.

"Well, it sounds like quite a battle," Chi-Chi said. "And you don't have anymore problems with those voices?"

Vegeta couldn't hide his smile at the question and he gave a timid shake of the head. "My mind is the clearest it's ever been."

The sincere words brought a smile to everyone's face. This was the first time any of them had seen Vegeta appear so…happy.

"Can you actually feel different personalities and emotions more than you did before?" Tien asked curiously. But even as he said this, he could see it in Vegeta's face. He definitely looked calmer, his expression relaxed and his eyes appearing warmer than they had ever looked.

Vegeta laughed and looked over at Goku. "_Honestly, _I can definitely sense some personas I never would have noticed before."

As the day drew on, the guests laughed and partied into the night. Master Roshi began to perform his usual drunken dances as Krillin pulled out the Karaoke machine. As the stars came out and the Capsule Corp. yard lights began to glow dimly, the questions finally started to end. Vegeta actually felt physically and mentally exhausted from answering so many curious questions. He had never been open to so many people in his life and the feeling was extremely new…yet freeing. Strangely, just talking to all the humans and speaking to them so casually had opened up new doors for the saiyajin prince. His past enemies suddenly seemed so kind and normal, not really threats at all.

But as friendly and fun as they were Krillin's singing voice definitely made Vegeta want to run. Grabbing a beer from a cooler, the prince walked smoothly across the grass and lifted into the air. Finding a good place to sit on the domed roof of Capsule Corp., Vegeta gazed down at the luminous party before lying back against the cool surface. Gazing up at the stars, the prince contemplated his life, comparing the ways of his past to that of his present and future.

"Goodbye stars," he whispered as he stared at the black sky with its twinkling diamonds. "I have a home here now. I don't need to travel amongst you anymore."

With a tired sigh, the prince closed his eyes, but was immediately brought out of his rest as Goku silently landed next to him. The third-class sat on the domed-roof and Vegeta looked to his left to see his ally crack open a can of Root Beer. Smiling at the innocent being, the saiyajin prince sat up and took a swig of his beer.

"Nice night," Goku said lightly. Vegeta nodded, but said nothing. "How…have you been?"

"I told Bulma."

Goku's body stiffened and it took him some time to realize he had stopped breathing. Time was no longer moving. The third class stared at Vegeta as the prince refused to look at him. Even taking another sip of his beer, Vegeta seemed indifferent to Goku's frozen silence.

"Everything?" Goku squeaked.

Finally turning to the third-class, Vegeta gave him a serious stare, his black eyes boring into Goku's very soul. The wind was chilly as it traveled through the air, making the saiyajins' hair spiral gracefully, as they continued to communicate with expression alone.

"I explained it to her through mental thought and emotion. Bulma is aware of everything that happened…and everything I felt and experienced throughout our journey."

Goku felt the ice beginning to break within him as a slow anger began to build. He wished Vegeta would stop speaking in such a cool, monotone voice. Did he even care about how this would affect Bulma? Had the arrogant prince even considered Goku and _his _family?

"Don't be angry, Kakarotto," Vegeta said, his voice a bit harsher now. "Have you not seen Bulma? Look at her," he said, gesturing a hand out at the woman below who sang and laughed with friends. "I have never seen such joy or love within her before. Have you?"

Goku stared out across the yard, seeing the blue-haired woman cackling wildly as she hovered over the Karaoke machine with Yamcha and Krillin. The third-class concentrated even harder and was shocked to see what Vegeta was saying. Bulma's face was filled with pure happiness, her smile huge and voice crying out with laughter. She had been overly cheery this entire party.

"But how?" Goku whispered. "How could she be so happy…when she knows…what we did? And how we feel about each other?"

Vegeta let out an annoyed huff and downed his beer. Placing his black-clad elbows on his knees, the saiyajin prince shook his head and glared over at Goku.

"Because I gave all of myself to her, Kakarotto. I connected with Bulma using spirit and mind. Everything I felt, she felt. It was as if she was in my very shoes. My guilt, my sadness, my anger, my grief…my lust…all of it. Bulma felt it all as I gave myself to her. Of course she was angry. Of course she cried. Of course she was betrayed and hurt." In the darkness, Goku could see Vegeta's glimmering eyes from the light below. "But she also felt my love. I showed her that she, too, has a connection with me.

"It is a bond stronger and deeper than I have ever felt, and I poured the emotion into her. That persona that saved me, Love, was brought forth by Bulma. Without any powers, that human woman was able to bring to life an entity that I never knew existed within me. And when she called to me, she revealed that a heart can love more than one person in many different ways. Love revealed that there are so many bonds, a person cannot pick or choose who he or she is connected to." Vegeta turned fully to Goku, his shadowed face alive and open. "Where I love Bulma in one way…I…love you in another."

Goku found himself unable to move as the saiyajin prince spoke, his words flowing from him, each sentence filled with emotion and truth. Vegeta was fully opening himself to him, and Goku sat in silence as the prince explained how he truly felt.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta's smooth voice said deeply, "I revealed to Bulma and myself that the love I have for the both of you is very, very different."

Goku found it hard to remove his tongue from the roof of his mouth, but he lurched forward and gave Vegeta a hard stare. "But how can you love me? It was only a persona within you that made you love me. And we both know that the personas inside me are the ones responsible for my actions and my feelings."

Vegeta's glittering eyes remained unblinking as they stared into Goku's innocent face. "I know, Kakarotto." Turning forward, Vegeta peered into the sky, inhaling the wind as it flew by. "You and I are the last of the Saiyajins. The bond we share is more than just our blood and physical ties. Over the years, we have been united through body and mind. The attachments we share have connected us into one being, one sound mind. We are like brothers, but not. We love each other in a way that is so profound, neither of us can fully make sense of it, yet neither of us can run away from this unique love we have."

"And Bulma?"

"She knows, Kakarotto. She knows my love for her and you. It is such a different kind of love; she knows that she will hold my heart until the very end."

Goku felt his chest tighten and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Letting out a grief-filled choke, Goku looked away from the saiyajin prince. Feeling his body shake, the third-class peered down at his shaking hands. These feelings; these emotions of jealousy and betrayal and grief were not his.

"And what of Kakarotto?" Goku stammered through shaking lips. "What of the Vegeta persona within me? How can I ever be trusted or safe? I don't even know what emotions are mine."

Vegeta gave his distressed ally a sideways stare before scooting closer and wrapping his arm around the powerful saiyajin's trembling shoulders.

"People change all the time, Kakarotto," the prince said softly. "You have seen it for yourself. Perhaps these personas will make you stronger, perhaps not. If the day comes when you need help, all you need to do is ask. What you have done for me, Kakarotto, I would gladly do for you." Vegeta felt his friend's body become less tense, but he kept a comforting arm around his closest ally. "We must never dread the past or future. Your mind is your mind, and _you_ control it."

"Thank you, Vegeta."

The prince smiled and the two remaining Saiyajins stared up at the stars that hovered in the night sky. The most powerful warriors in the universe had emerged from the darkness above, both ending up on the small planet Earth, both growing closer than they had ever thought possible. One journey and amazing battle had come to an end, but both knew that together, they would face many more.

The End

'_Thank you all so very, very much! Please be alert for an upcoming author's note.'_


	43. After Word

Author's Note

AFTER WORD

Once again, sorry for not updating when I said I would, hee hee. Even after the story is complete I can't update an author's note on time.

Anyway, I must, once again, thank you all for your support and comments throughout this fanfiction. I doubt "Too Many Voices" would have continued had it not been for all of you. It truly has been a long journey and I laugh when I think back to when I first started this story and how it had changed and warped with each new chapter. To those reviewers who stuck with it the entire time, thank you so much for all your patience and amazing help. I know it is difficult to remain faithful to a fanfiction that is updated so irregularly, but with all your helpful feedback, ideas, and threats (haha) I managed to complete this beast of a fanfic.

For those that joined the story later, thank you for giving the thing a chance and reading the numerous chapters. I know it's hard to look at a story, see how many chapters it is and how long it will take to catch up, but go ahead and start reading anyway. Seeing that people looked past the many beginning errors and enjoyed the story anyway makes me so happy!

And speaking of errors, thank you for remaining patient as I planned the entire story as I wrote it. Yes, it is true I had only small ideas when I started this fanfic two years ago with no end in sight, but I knew I couldn't leave it hanging. Throughout the process, I asked my readers (all of you fine people) to give me ideas…because I had no idea where the hell I was going with it. And I'm sure many of you could see that, haha. In many parts of "Too Many Voices" the chapters do just drag along. Basically starting at chapter 28 and on…I really had no clue where I was going with this story. So, sorry for the lagging, kind of clueless attempts to keep "TMV" going. At the time, I also had some life issues I was trying to deal with (such as a creepy classmate stalker type thing) and a bedroom that was a constant 49 degrees (not the best room temperature for writing). I also decided to write three other fanfictions at the same time I was writing this one.

At the point when I started "Too Many Voices" I had not attempted a yaoi story yet. I was very shy to write such things and I feared the possible backlash at the idea of writing a GokuXVegeta. Surprisingly, I received very few negative comments. But, I did get very good feedback from both supporters of the couple, as well as from fans of Vegeta and Bulma. So, sorry again if I jumped back and forth from Vegeta and Goku to Vegeta and Bulma. I should have just picked one or the other and stuck with it, but it's not very often when both Goku and Bulma are picked in the end. I love Vegeta and Bulma fanfictions and I found it hard to tear them apart. I guess that's why the end turned out the way it did, with Vegeta choosing Bulma, but loving Goku at the same time.

"Too Many Voices" is funny because the plot just fell on me one day while I was at home. Without hesitation I sat down and started the first chapter. Normally, with all of my fanfics, the ideas tumble around in my head for a long time before I actually decide to write. But "TMV" hit me so hard I was too excited to wait and plan. This has taught me to be more patient from now on, so hopefully I don't procrastinate for 8 months in between chapters like I did for this story.

I found this story particularly fun to write because it gave me a chance to create completely original characters, while at the same time, not creating any characters that the readers would get bored with. I don't know about you, but I cannot stand reading fanfics where an entirely new character is introduced to the world of Dragonball and takes over the story. Using Vegeta, I created personas that were my unique idea, while at the same time, keeping them all characters the fans know. I wish I pushed the personas a bit more. Sometimes writing pure emotion gets difficult, but I think Vegeta's personality can be even more outrageous when raw emotion is in the picture. So, it was fun to use our favorite Saiyajin prince to create such wild, funny, angst-filled, sad, honest, charming, sexy....well you get it….personas.

As for the angst. Well…if you read my other stories, you should know by now…I love angst. I love it. I LOVE IT! But perhaps I did put a bit too much in. I am not an angsty person myself, so I can't really explain my fascination with such dark themes. I must say this, though: The angst and violent situations within my fanfictions are not true things I would ever want to see happen to real people. There is something about a character using pain from his past, no matter how horrific it is or was, and moving forward that inspires me in a way I cannot explain. I write such dark things about Vegeta because he's just an amazingly strong character to me. His past with Frieza acts as a muse to keep me writing. All the characters in my stories are, and always will be, fictional beings, and the cruel, dark violence I use to depict them are themes and storylines used only in my Fanfictions.

"Too Many Voices" was definitely a learning point for me. I go back and read the first few chapters and sometimes cringe at my writing errors. I truly hope that my skills got better as time went on, haha.

Now…time for the most important part of this After Word. I left the ending hanging on purpose. Yes, Goku still has a Vegeta persona within his mind, and yes there is still the evil and wild Kakarotto he must control. Vegeta loves both Bulma and Goku, but at different levels. There are many possible problems that must be dealt with. Perfect for a sequel, eh?

Will I be writing the sequel? No. But that doesn't mean you can't. I planned this about a year ago, because I knew that "Too Many Voices" would be far too long if I decided to fix Goku's mind _and _delve even deeper into his and Vegeta's relationship. And I'll be honest; I just don't know Goku well enough to do an entire story within his mind. And truly, I just can't do another "Too Many Voices." I have had other fanfic ideas in my head for two years that I must get started on. If I wrote a sequel, it would be very disappointing.

So here are the rules basically. I am giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to write a sequel. I don't imagine this will happen any time soon, or if it will happen at all, but the offer is out there. If you (any one of you) want to take a shot at writing a sequel to "Too Many Voices," whether it's a story about Goku's mind, or more problems with Vegeta, or even life after this mission, let me know. I'm serious. I want to know if you're writing one so I can read it, too! Also, give me credit for the original idea (as well as Toriyama, hee hee). I think people might be confused about a sequel if they haven't read the first one. Just say I wrote "Too Many Voices" and you're doing a sequel to it, so there's less confusion or possible outrage. And basically, don't plagiarize, haha. Meaning, don't copy and paste my entire story. If you do a sequel, use your own ideas and words. I DO NOT want to see a dozen word-for-word "Too Many Voices" out there.

And that's that. I am so very happy that people have read and liked my story. All of your helpful words and amazing feedback really inspired me and gave me the kick to continue. Sorry for all the delays throughout this journey, but your encouragement made this story complete. I will hopefully be starting my new fanfictions soon. Until then, don't be afraid to say hi and thank you all so much for everything.

-Vegetachik7


End file.
